Rodeados por el Escandalo
by crystal23
Summary: Son como la noche y el dia: Se aman en secreto pero el no es capaz de demostrarselo o decirlo. ella esconde algo y conviven, tratando de evadir los misterios que rodean algunos de sus allegados... pero por cuanto tiempo mas? capitulo final
1. Chapter 1

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo" _**

**_por Crystal. _**

****

**_Nota preliminar: lo primero que tengo que decir- como siempre hago en mis historias- que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen al Fantástico Grupo Clamp. Por lo segundo los primeros capítulos de esta historia surge de una mezcla de tramas entre "Rodeados por el Escándalo" de Amanda Stevens y basado en parte de la trama de la historia "Sutton" de Diana Palmer. Todo lo demás es de mi autoría. _**

****

****

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

****

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

****

**_------------------- _**

Cuando despertó de sus recuerdos- maldiciéndose de haber navegado en ellos- se encontraba ya llegando a su pueblo natal. Había pensado en lo feliz que había sido allí unos años antes de la muerte de su madre. Su abuelo- un gran comerciante de perlas de río- le había criado desde su fallecimiento. Su madre murió del corazón roto y todos siempre cotilleaban de cómo el escándalo de los Daidouji cobró vida.

Había jurado sobre la tumba de su madre que nadie le rompería el corazón. Que nadie podría jamás, hacerle ver como débil o una mujer que necesitara protección.

Un mes antes, había roto aquella promesa. Y el estigma de su madre, cayó en sus hombros. Ahora huía de los dolorosos recuerdos y del aparatoso accidente que hizo que su vida diera un giro dramático. Para descansar y borrar la vergüenza, era que acudía al auxilio de su abuelo sin hesitar.

Su deportivo descapotable azul recorría la carretera pedregosa. Vio en la distancia- dos kilómetros a su derecha,- el río. Su mente divagó en los recuerdos de aquel río donde muchos veranos, se bañó en su orilla acompañada de Sakura.

Pero Sakura, se fue a la universidad. Mas por obligación de su hermano Touya que otra cosa.

Pero Sabía que Touya odiaba los cotilleos. No dudaba que los rumores acerca de ella una vez alcanzó la edad de dieciséis comenzaron a destruir la sana amistad que existía en ellos.

"-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de venir tan seguido?"- preguntó mirándole con frialdad a sus ojos. Parecían cuchillos filosos que querían herirle-"Sakura se fue, se que ella te pidió que no me abandonaras, pero la verdad no es necesario y odio que digan que estoy aprovechándome de una niña tan joven como mi hermana"- fue lo último que escuchó de Touya quien se volteó a dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez él se volteó ella salió por la puerta, y jamás volvió a la casa.

Ahora, por necesidad de su abuelo, estaba de vuelta.

Ocho largos años.

Ya tenía veinticinco. No era una niñita o una jovenzuela de la cual podían hablar. Aunque claro, su fortuna cambió gracias a su talento vocal.

Era la cantante principal de una banda que cobraba ya popularidad en la capital, pero no creía que allí escucharan aun esa música.

Después de ocho años, solo había hablado con Sakura para su cumpleaños. Se escribían mucho por correo electrónico pero trataba en lo mas posible, alejarse de ella. Tal como él le solicitó.

¿Por qué le hizo caso en aquel entonces? Porque le dolía admitirlo, estaba enamorada del hermano de Sakura. Nunca hizo la confidencia para declarársele y Sakura nunca lo supo. Sakura se graduó con honores de la universidad en administración y ahora, manejaba la tienda de Perlas de su abuelo. Agradeció que, Sakura nunca abandonara a su abuelo. Ella también llamaba mucho a su abuelo y hasta le pagó los boletos para que, fuera a visitarla para su cumpleaños y navidad. Pero nunca, volvió a pisar el pueblo.

Su abuelo le preguntó alguna vez porque lo había hecho. Ella nunca le dio respuestas claras. Solo le dijo que, estaba muy ocupada para retirarse de la capital. Le pidió que, guardara el secreto de que artista exitosa era ella. Además, en el grupo y públicamente iba por otro nombre: Sakura. Irónico, cierto. Adoraba a su mejor amiga tanto así para hacerse llamar públicamente como ella. Claro, que nunca se lo contó. Sakura era un nombre común del país aunque su amiga no lo era. Tampoco ella.

Su cabello negro plomizo era una fascinación en la fantasía de los seguidores de la banda donde ella cantaba. Una piel tan blanca como natilla fresca. Y detrás de las gafas oscuras que llevaba iban unos preciosos ojos amatistas que a veces, tomaban ese color violáceo fascinante que llamaba la atención de todos.

Por sus ojos fue que, conoció a Remi. Aremisi era su nombre completo. Pero sus amigos cercanos le llamaban Remi. Observó el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda: tres kilates. Sus ojos se llenaron de la tristeza que llevaba en su corazón al tener consigo lo que ella llamaba la maldición de su madre: Ser traicionada no era algo que ella quería repetir.

Cuando entró finalmente en el pueblo, notó autobuses que se llenaban de personas. El sitio era altamente popular gracias al montón de turistas que venían atraídos por el sonido del río y sus preciados tesoros. "La Ciudad de la Perla" le llaman. Vio muchas tiendas que se dedicaban a comercializar perlas. Había también negocios nuevos. Notó el negocio de su abuelo. A través de la vitrina vio a quien suponía por su físico, era Sakura. Estaba colocando unas joyas de base en perla en la vidriera y no le vio. Pensaba pasar después de ir a visitar a su abuelo al hospital.

Avanzando sin prestar atención a nada en particular, miraba alrededor y esperó a que el semáforo cambiase de color cuando notó un hombre alto de tez pálida que salía de un edificio de cuatro niveles y era nuevo. Se miraron un instante hasta que el semáforo cambió. No recordaba a ese sujeto de su juventud. Sus cabellos negros fueron revueltos por el viento y notó a través de unas gafas de receta unos profundos ojos marinos. Cuando dio marcha al vehículo suponía que el sujeto le siguió con la mirada.

Sabía que era atractiva. Sino fuera así, los hombres no le propondrían aventuras o contratos lucrativos a cambio de su persona. No era ese tipo de gente. ¿Quién diría que una mujer de veinticinco años, cantante de un grupo de rock y parte de la cosmopolita vida de los ricos, famosos y populares del medio seguiría siendo virgen? Ella lo era. Esperaba que Remi tuviera el honor de ser su primer hombre en su noche de bodas...

Pero ese sueño también acabó. Secretamente después de todo lo ocurrido, creía que Remi le había hecho un favor.

Llegó al hospital que era comunitario y no era un gran centro clínico teniendo esa imagen de hospital pueblano de tres niveles. Descendió de su coche y agradeció vestir solo pantalón negro de sastre y una sencilla camisa blanca. En su cuello colgaba el prendedor que alguna vez perteneció a su madre. Avanzó con seguridad por los pasillos y preguntando en recepción por el señor Monohui le guiaron a la habitación de su abuelo. Tenía una ventana que desde el segundo piso se veía parte de la calle principal y si se forzaba un poco la mirada, se veía kilómetros mas abajo el río.

El anciano dormía placidamente. Tomoyo notó la vejez marcada en su cara. Su barba blanca bien cuidada y sus cabellos platinos además de sus arrugas, contaban su edad. Aquellos accidentes no eran lo mejor para él como le explicó la enfermera y su salud tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, se estaba recuperando lentamente pero al menos, duraría unas semanas mas en el hospital.

-Pero ¿Está bien? – preguntó la mujer de rostro pálido.

-Si por supuesto. Muchas personas han venido a verle mientras ha estado aquí. Ha llegado usted a la hora del almuerzo y el último visitante se fue hace diez minutos. Es muy querido por aquí.

Tomoyo sonrió ante aquello: su abuelo era uno de los hombres mas conocidos de la comunidad y respetados también. Pero su reputación no evitó que su hija se muriera del corazón roto y gracias a los cotilleos, sobre su fallido matrimonio.

-¿Abuelo? – preguntó preocupada. Estaba dormido. Tocó su mejilla con dulzura y repitió.- Abuelo...

El hombre abrió sus ojos con pesadez mirando a los ojos y el rostro de su nieta. Tomoyo había heredado de su madre sus ojos y ella de su padre. – Tomoyo...- sonrió abriéndole los brazos. Tomoyo le abrazó con ternura. –Viniste hijita...

-Si abuelo. Estoy aquí- declaró ella emocionada. Después de todo, era una de las pocas personas en su vida a quien en verdad le importaba.- ¿Cómo estás? - observando el yeso en su pierna- ¿Te duele, te han atendido bien?

-Si, si hija- admitió el hombre acariciando su mejilla. La muchacha tenía unos profundos círculos alrededor de sus ojos y notaba la desnutrición en su piel. – ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás. Pero tampoco te sacaré a la fuerza una confesión.

Sonriendo declaró.- Sabes leer a las personas abuelo.

-Se leer a mi nieta. – afirmó él. Viendo que se sentara, declaró.- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

-Unos minutos. Vine aquí directamente.

-Debiste ir a casa a descansar. El vuelo debió dejarte agotada... te ves muy pálida.

-No vine volando- declaró ella aturdiéndolo.- Vine conduciendo.

-¡Tomoyo! – exclamó él sorprendido. Se incorporó un poco.- ¡No debiste venir así! Debiste tomar un avión.

-No abuelo. Tenía ganas de manejar.

-¿Tu prometido no vino contigo? Es un recorrido largo. Son unos dos días en carretera.

La mirada de Tomoyo se enfrió ante aquella pregunta. No le había contado lo ocurrido con Remi. Solo dijo.- No...- murmuró.- Remi y yo... no nos estamos hablando últimamente.- hablando a medias.

-Ah. – solo dijo el anciano observando el anillo de compromiso de tres quilates. –De todas maneras, no creía que fuera lo mejor para ti- atrayendo su mirada sorprendiendo a su nieta.- No es hombre para ti.

-Cuando lo conociste no me dijiste nada.

-¿Para que decírtelo? – encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque no te veía ni emocionada ni ilusionada tampoco... se supone que, quien está en un noviazgo es porque está enamorado.. no vi eso en ti... ese hombre no sabía sacarte una sonrisa...- acariciando su mentón.- O al menos, un brillo en tus ojos... – cambiando de tema rápidamente declaró.- Dime ¿Ya viste a Sakura?

-La he visto en la tienda... aun no le hablo...

-Bueno, hazlo pronto. – sonrió el anciano.- Esa niña es un alma de Dios. Me trae flores de su jardín todos los días- señalando el florerito a la derecha. Tomoyo sonrió. – No me ha descuidado y tampoco al negocio. Y debo decir- bajando la voz- que me ha traído de contrabando galletas y tarta además de helado que como con gusto...

-¡Abuelo! –declaró Tomoyo con jocosidad- Creo que el doctor no permitiría que comieras eso...

- Bueno pero al menos me conciente... tengo que quedarme aquí unas semanas mas y me moriré de hambre con la comida del hospital. –declaró con humildad.- Y también ha estado por aquí Touya...

-¿Ah si? – preguntó ella tratando de simular. Sentía su corazón aun herido aunque las heridas cicatrizan con el tiempo. Y ocho años, son bastante.

-Viene cada vez que puede. Aunque los negocios y la casa lo mantienen casi siempre ocupado...

-Me imagino...

-Si. Tiene una oferta de un inversionista... un extranjero que quiere comprar la casa y todo el terreno para colocar un punto para extracción de perlas. Como su casa está a la orilla del río... es una oferta muy lucrativa.

-Touya jamás vendería la casa de sus padres- declaró Tomoyo. Su abuelo asintió aunque no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez de mirarla conspiradoramente.

-Si, tal vez. Pero conoces a Touya... no le gustan los rumores y cotilleos y...

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso¿Acaso ha estado metido en problemas?

-¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-Bueno es la primera vez que permites que te hable de Touya. Cuando nos hemos visto, me has callado de la primera o cambiado el tema cuando te refiero a Kinomoto. De Sakura si aceptas pero de su hermano...

-Abuelo: no me interesa nada que puedas decirme de él. Lo tolero porque es el hermano de Sakura. Y Sakura, estuvo conmigo cuando todo el mundo se reía de mi y mamá por lo que hizo mi padre. – declaró con firmeza- Pero solo quiero saber de Sakura. No de su hermano...

-Ya veo- declaró bajando su mirada y suspirando.- ¿Cuándo lo perdonarás... por lo que sea que te hizo? Touya vive preocupado por mi siempre. Nunca me ha desamparado. Sorprendido estaba cuando supo que no estabas en el pueblo...- Tomoyo se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana negándose a ver al hombre echado en el lecho. – Estaba inquieto cuando se dieron cuenta que no estabas en el pueblo y supo por alguien que yo había contado que te habías marchado. Después de eso, me visitaba casi todos los días.

Tomoyo sonrió para responder con frialdad- Eso mas bien, es ataque de conciencia abuelo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te lo contarte algún día. – declaró con firmeza y sonrió tratando de no pagar su problema con Touya (o mas bien el problema de él con ella)- de todas maneras, no creo que lo veré... – besando su frente.- Iré a la casa a descansar. ¿Guardas la llave en el lugar de siempre?

-Si querida-declaró el sujeto mirando lo cambiada que se veía su nieta. Se notaba en verdad infeliz, pese a que, estaba él feliz de verle- Tomoyo: Me alegra verte.

Ella sonrió sutilmente para contestarle- A mi también abuelo. Te he echado de menos... mas que nunca...

El asintió en silencio y la vio marcharse.

La casa no estaba inmediatamente en el pueblo. Estaba unos cinco o seis kilómetros antes de la casa de los Kinomoto. A diferencia de la casa de Sakura, que estaba cerca del río, ellos tenían como patio un hermoso sembradío de plantas. La casa de madera y concreto de dos niveles le daba la bienvenida una vez entró por la cerca. Subiendo el rellano con el columpio que tantos veranos se sentaron Sakura y ella contándose los secretos y hasta pintándose las uñas cuando eran adolescentes, buscó debajo de la alfombra. Encontró la llave y abrió la puerta.

Después volvió al coche por sus maletas. Cerró detrás de ella. Su abuelo era un hombre muy limpio. También tenía una mucama que iba tres veces por semana a limpiar y lavarle la ropa. Vio el sofá delante de la chimenea y fotos en la mesilla a un lado. Fotos de ella y Sakura, fotos de ella con su abuelo y fotos de su madre y su abuelo. Sonrió ante esta ultima.

Subió las escaleras y vio su antigua habitación al fondo. Abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba intacta, exceptuando que su cama y los muebles estaban cubiertos de mantas para evitar el polvo. Se vistió usando unos shorts que tenía en el armario – Sorprendida que esos shorts que usó cuando tenía diecisiete aun le sirvieran a sus veintiséis. – y sacó una camisola que tuvo que amarrar por encima del busto pues le quedaba algo holgada.

Limpió la habitación y acabó dos horas después. Organizando sus cosas, en la misma tardó otra hora mas. Era demasiado meticulosa. Decidió que, mientras estuviera en la casa, aprovecharía el rato. Pensaba ir a ver a su abuelo a la hora de la tarde y llevarle algo de comer. Tal vez el caldo de pollo que tanto le gustaba. Tomando una decisión, fue a la cocina, rogando tener los ingredientes en la casa. Sorprendida, encontró muchas de las cosas y también encontró una mezcla para pastel de chocolate. Decidió que, le llevaría un pedazo.

Un largo rato después (cuando el reloj del pasillo dio las cinco y media) todo estaba listo. El pastel lo acababa de sacar del horno y colocarlo en la mesa para partir un pedazo cuando escuchó la puerta del recibidor abrirse y cerrarse.

Tomoyo se detuvo un instante para escuchar. Alguien venía por el recibidor... el salón... alguien se aproximaba a la puerta de la cocina. ¡Donde estaba ella!

No recordó si cerró con llave o no, razonaba que quien quiera que fuera, era un intruso y ella estaba sola. Solo sabía que nadie sabía que ella estaba allí o su abuelo. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba en el hospital. Tomó lo primero que tenía cerca (irónicamente una sartén de mango largo). Se preparaba para golpear a quien fuera.

Respiró profundo. Esperaba el momento que la puerta se abriera. Y así fue: lentamente la puerta fue abriéndose y ella vio alguien alto entrar. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, portando sombrero negro de vaquero. Preparándose para dar el golpe, echó para atrás la sartén y cerró los ojos para impactar al intruso. Con lo que no contaba era que, su respirar pesado (por la tensión), fue escuchado por el intruso quien se volteó antes de que la sartén le pegara y pudo esquivarla, pero Tomoyo perdió el equilibrio y fue a caer encima de él que, de la sorpresa, cayó sin poder prevenirlo.

Tomoyo tardó unos segundos en recobrar sus pensamientos pues le había tomado de golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la camisa blanca del sujeto a milímetros de su nariz. Pestañeó dos veces. Estaba ella encima de él. Parcialmente sentada y con su cuerpo entre sus piernas y su torso. Colocó las manos en su pecho, y sintió un agitado latir contra sus palmas. Levantando la mirada se encontró con unos ojos que le miraban furiosos e iracundos. Vio como unas manos, grandes, de piel dorada por el sol y con algunas cicatrices, en instantes, le quitaban las suyas del pecho. Sus manitas pequeñas eran cubiertas a la perfección por las de él.

-¿Qué rayos trataste de hacer? – declaró el sujeto con voz grave retirando como si estuvieran envenenadas aquellas manos pálidas. Le quemaba aquel roce. - ¿Matarme?

-To... ¿Touya? – preguntó ella sorprendida de verle en la casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel hombre en la casa de su abuelo y aquella hora? Notó para su deleite que Touya estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba. Era más alto de lo que evocaba en sus pensamientos. Su piel estaba más dorada. Labios carnosos y complexión bastante masculina. Su torso era más amplio y su mirada seguía siendo la misma para ella: Desconfiada, enojada y con cierto repudio a su persona.

El fue quien se separó y ella no quiso ser ayudada al ponerse de pie. Touya la miró fijamente por unos instantes que a ella se le hicieron eternos. ¡Después de ocho años aun la hacía temblar con solo una mirada!

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó el sujeto tratando de calmarse. Rayos¿Cuándo Tomoyo Daidouji se había puesto tan hermosa? Se preguntó el sujeto. Observó sus facciones: Delicadas, femeninas, hermosas. Su piel aun parecía la nieve y sus ojos amatistas habían adquirido una profundidad escondidas en espesas pestañas. Sus cabellos eran como la seda, brillantes y largos. Sus labios, carnosos y brillantes. Observó que aquella mujer había perdido unas libritas desde la última vez que la vio: ocho años atrás. Su recuerdo era en parte la responsable de los errores que cometió en su vida. Pensó en aquello: por su culpa había cometido errores que le habían salido caros.

Por ella no confiaba en las mujeres.

Volvió a sentir el repudio que experimentaba ocho años atrás ante su recuerdo.

-Hace unas horas...- declaró ella desconfiada. Su mirada le daba miedo en aquel instante. -¿Com... como entraste? – preguntó nerviosa. Se alejó dos pasos de él y es que su mirada le daba miedo. Un terrible miedo. ¿Cuándo le había temido a Touya antes? Nunca. Bien, tenía una mirada seria que hacía correr a todos los chicos que iban pretendiendo a Sakura. Pero nunca le había mirado así...

Excepto... la última vez que se vieron.

-Tengo una llave- declaró mostrándosela. – Vimos las luces encendidas y pensé que era un ladrón- entornando sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no viste mi coche afuera?

-Así que es tu coche- declaró con sorna. Tomoyo comenzó a molestarse. ¿Por qué hablaba así? Touya sacudió su cabeza, quitándose el sombrero y lo colocó en el respaldar de una silla que había allí. - ¿Qué hace una oficinista con un coche como ese?

-¿Oficinista? – preguntó ella.

Entornó sus ojos para decir con cierta victoria en su tono de voz y una sutil sonrisa de triunfo.- Así que no eres oficinista... me pareció ridícula esa respuesta de tu abuelo...

-¡Mi abuelo no es ridículo! .- se acaloró ella.

-Claro que no. Respeto a Monohui como a nadie mas. – tomando una bocanada de aire- pero ¿Qué hace su nieta viviendo por ocho años en la capital, sola? – declaró con acidez.

-¡No es nada de tu incumbencia! -. Declaró acalorada.

-Cierto. – Jugando con el tope del sombrero.- Pero no es difícil adivinar... que haces o no... – Observando el dedo donde estaba el diamante de tres quilates- o con quien estás. – Tomoyo miró por igual la joya. - ¿Acaso las felicitaciones están en orden?

-No te molestes- declaró Tomoyo.- No quiero que me des nada que venga de la hipocresía.

-Jamás he sido hipócrita... jamás...

-Bien. Pues ahórrate tus felicitaciones porque no las quiero viniendo de ti.

-Así que sigues siendo una rencorosa inmadura... – crispando su lengua.

-¡Y tu un monstruo!- usando el mismo adjetivo que el frecuentaba a usar con su hermana. -¡No tienes ni dos minutos en mi casa cuando ya estás molestándome!

-Esta no es tu casa. Es la casa de tu abuelo... te fuiste de aquí...

-¡Tu me echaste!

-No de aquí... ¡No del pueblo! Te marchaste sin decirle a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a Sakura! Eres típica a todas las mujeres... ¡Por eso odio a las de tu tipo!

-¿Mi tipo?

-¡Las mujeres! Abandonan a todos sin importarles nada. Son unas egoístas. Se largan dejando todo atrás y si pueden ni vuelven...

-¡No soy egoísta! Hice lo que debía hacer. Y mi abuelo me apoyó. Además ¿A ti que te importa? – declaró molesta con él. Molesta porque gracias a él, conoció a Remi y Remi le recordó la estigma de su madre. -¡Me lo dijiste bien claro que me alejara de ti! No debo de importarte nada si eso dijiste...

-No dije...- alzando un dedo para aclarar algo cuando otra voz se hizo presente.

-Ehhh ¿Disculpen? – atrayendo la mirada de Tomoyo a la puerta. Se descubrió a si misma viendo a un niño de no mas de siete años. Era flacucho. Tenía ojos color gris y pelo negro intenso. - ¿Por qué discuten? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué...- preguntó Tomoyo mirándole.- ¿Buscas a alguien pequeño?

-Si. – declaró el chicuelo observando a Touya. – Papá: llegaremos tarde y nos toca hacer la cena...

Touya cambió por completo su mirada al observar al pequeño. Tomoyo no veía nada parecido a Touya en el niño. Tal vez, se parecía a su madre. Pero notó que Touya, no llevaba sortija de matrimonio.

-Ya voy hijo. Ve adelantándote. Espera en el coche...

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó señalando a la mujer.

-Ve al auto- declaro Touya. El chico asintió y se despidió con un saludo de Tomoyo. Esta se quedó en silencio observando en silencio y sin evitarlo sonrió. Aquello atrajo la atención de Touya quien volvió su mirada a endurecerse- ¿Qué¿De que te ríes?

-Pensando que no nos debes odiar a todas las mujeres: - Touya entornó sus ojos ante aquello. – Porque ese... no lo dejaron a las puertas de tu casa... – asustándose preguntó.- ¿O si?

-Eso no te incumbe- colocándose el sombrero nuevamente- ya que estás aquí, no esperes que esto vuelva a pasar. He estado dándole vueltas a la casa, pero ahora no será necesario... – y dirigiéndole una ultima mirada declaró. – Y no te acerques a Shinji.

-¿Shinji?

-Mi hijo- declaró con acidez- No quiero que adopte de ti tus ejemplos de vida libertina... soy chapado a la antigua y quiero que Shinji sea igual. .- saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. Tomoyo estaba sonrojada ¿Acaso le había llamado libertina?

Le siguió saliendo por igual y ya en el recibidor declaró- ¡Para que sepas que no llevo una vida de libertina ni nada por estilo! – reclamo roja de la indignación por sus presunciones acerca de su persona. Pero Que le importaba a ella lo que pensara Touya o no de su vida? Venia solo por unos días a cuidar a su abuelo y volvería a su vida para no volver a ver aquel terco y tosco hombre.

-¿Ah no¿Qué tipo de persona deja que su esposa venga sola a su pueblo natal? – Observando el vehículo.- Manejando... ¿Viniste manejando? Pudiste haberte matado en la carretera... o peor...- entonces se dio cuenta, tanto como ella, que estaba mostrando consternación por la chica.

.-No estoy casada- declaró ella. – Pero lo estaré... pronto...- mintió.

-Ah. Felicidades... – declaró él distraídamente.

-Ya te dije que no seas hipócrita.- notó la camioneta estacionada detrás de su coche y declaró.- Aun no cambias el camión...

-Aun camina.

-Ya veo- declaró sonriendo. Touya les enseñó alguna vez a ella y a Sakura a conducir en aquel camión.

Se imaginaba lo que pensaba y declaró Touya- Olvídalo. Esos tiempos no volverán... ¡Y ni creas que permitiré que ese trasero de niña rica, se dañe en mis asientos!

-¡Eres una bestia! – le gritó molesta. -¡Un idiota!

-No delante del niño- declaró Touya señalando el camión. Tomoyo hizo una pataleta y el chico rió desde su asiento al observar aquello.

Touya arrancó el vehículo y se marchó dejando una humareda de tierra detrás de él. Tomoyo una vez pasaron dos minutos, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir normal. ¡Ese hombre estaba insoportable! Y parecía que, la odiaba.

Pero ¿Por qué?

**_--------------- Continuará. _**

****

****

**_Hola, hola! No, no sufres de alucinaciones ni nada por el estilo. He vuelto después de una merecida ausencia y poner mis asuntos en orden. Espero en verdad, que este capitulo uno, haya captado tu atención y por supuesto, continúes leyendo esta historia que prometo que, tendrá muchas sorpresas… espero claro, por ultimo que si te gusta esta historia, me mandes tus comentarios acerca de este primer capitulo. Hay muchos secretos por develarse y aun más intriga por venir. Así que, acompáñenme en el desarrollo de esta historia. _**

****

**_ Un beso y nos veremos en la próxima actualización de "Rodeados por el Escándalo" _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo" _**

**_por Crystal. _**

**_Nota preliminar: lo primero que tengo que decir- como siempre hago en mis historias- que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen al Fantástico Grupo Clamp. Por lo segundo esta historia surge de una mezcla de tramas entre "Rodeados por el Escándalo" de Amanda Stevens y basado en parte de la trama de la historia "Sutton" de Diana Palmer. Todo lo demás es de mi autoría. _**

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**_------------------- _**

Tomoyo esperó hasta la mañana siguiente para ver a Sakura. Cuando salió del hospital era algo tarde y al pasar por la tienda, ya esta tenía las cortinas echadas lo que significaba que estaba cerrada. No iría a la casa de Sakura, a arriesgarse a otra "sacudida mental" departe de su hermano y tampoco a exponerse a sus criticas.

En la cama con solo una pequeña blusita de pijama de seda de color lavanda que denotaba su cuerpo estilizado y perfecto además de aquellas braguitas a juego se despabiló perezosa bajo las mantas. Escuchaba el sonido de las aves, cosa que rara vez escuchaba en al ciudad. Observando el sol tras las cortinas de encajes, pensó en la conversación sostenida con el anciano cuando le visitó la noche anterior. Por supuesto, no pudo evadir decirle a su abuelo su encuentro con Touya en la cocina de su residencia.

_-Debí de advertirte que tiene llave – gesticuló el anciano encogiéndose de hombros.- le entregué una copia después de mi accidente. Se me olvidó el informarte... _

_-Espero que sea solo eso abuelo. Y no una estrategia de tu parte para que me fije en él—el anciano le observó como si le hubiera sorprendido con aquel comentario, cosa que sabía la amatista de antemano que no era cierto.- Abuelo; te conozco y se que en esa cabecita tuya siempre ha florecido la idea de que en algún día, Touya Kinomoto se fije en mi... _

_-Admito que alguna vez tenía la ilusión... –pero su nieta le cortó. _

_-Pero tienes que comprender algo: Touya solo me veía como una mocosa amiga de su hermana- sorprendiendo a su abuelo por lo duro de sus palabras y el dolor impregnada en ellas que aunque ella pretendía ocultar, era inútil.- Y ahora, soy una amenaza a sus pensamientos de hombre anticuado... _

_-Si, tienes razón- suspirando agregó.- Mis sueños se vinieron al suelo cuando, te marchaste. Ni yo pude convencerte. _

_Ella rememoró el pasado en aquel segundo: las imágenes de aquella despedida, la voz que le hizo tomar la decisión radical de largarse de allí y no volver hasta años después, y solo porque su abuelo necesitaba ayuda. –Toma tu sopa- se refirió ella al contenido que se enfriaba encima de la bandeja. _

_Su abuelo así lo hizo. Era verdad, que gracias a las palabras de Touya ella se marchó; cuando Sakura se fue a la universidad- o desde antes que planeara el marcharse, siempre buscó una razón para no marcharse. En verdad, siempre había tenido en su mente el hacerse independiente y buscar su destino en cualquier ciudad. Una vez se marchó, las puertas le fueron abiertas en el canto. Ocho años después y un disco grabado, la situación mejoraba para su grupo. _

_Entonces, ocurrió lo de su prometido. El escándalo de la situación no se hizo esperar. Por supuesto el hacerse llamar como su mejor amiga, había ayudado a que hasta esos instantes, no dieran con sus orígenes. Pero ¿hasta cuando? Después de unos minutos en silencio observó a su nieta y le dijo. - ¿Tomoyo? _

_-¿Si abuelo? _

_-¿Me dirías ahora si alguna vez... pensaste... en Touya Kinomoto como novio? _

_Tal vez era la mirada de su abuelo, o la pregunta, que la tomó por sorpresa, pero las palabras de Touya en aquel entonces, penetraron en sus recuerdos del pasado. Tomoyo decidió sentarse al lado de su abuelo. _

_El le observaba expectante. _

_-¿Qué chica a excepción de Sakura no lo hizo? – sonrió ella tratando de amilanar el tenso ambiente que se cubrió la habitación. – En fin- sacudiendo su cabeza- Es cosa del pasado.. he madurado... y tengo.. bueno, tenía un prometido. _

_-¿Tenías? _

_-Ya todo se acabó abuelo – declaró con firmeza. _

_-Debió de pasar algo muy grande para tal decisión. Esta mañana decías que, solo no se estaban hablando... – sustentó su abuelo.- ¿Es definitivo? _

_Asintió con su rostro no dándole mas vueltas al asunto declaró. –él murió.—su abuelo abrió los ojos ampliamente.- En un accidente... pero te pido por favor que no lo digas a nadie... _

_-¡Hija! Cuanto lo siento... – tratando de consolarle. _

_-Nos habíamos distanciado antes de su accidente. Lo mas extraño del asunto es que...- encogiéndose de hombros.- Cuando murió... no me sentí con el corazón partido abuelo... no lo sentí roto...- hipando.- No lloré... como cuando mamá lloró cuando papá nos dejó...- abrazándose al anciano. -¿Acaso soy mala¿Acaso, no tengo corazón abuelo? Respóndeme... es que... ¿Acaso no se amar? _

_-¡Ay querida! – consolándole con ternura- Claro que sabes amar... amas como nadie que he conocido... eres la persona mas considerada y desinteresada del mundo. Y tengo él presentimiento que alguien, pronto, querrá tenerte a su lado y no dejarte ir. _

_-Lo dudo mucho abuelo. En la ciudad no se habla de otra cosa que no sea su muerte- y obviando el que Sospechan que yo lo maté para no preocuparle.- era alguien que se estaba dando a conocer. _

_-Igual tu. – sonrió su abuelo con ternura. - ¿Sabes que en la tienda de discos tienen tu foto en un afiche? _

_-¿QUÉ? _

_El anciano rió ante la sorpresa que le dio a su nieta aquel evento- Calma: Solo yo te he reconocido... ni siquiera Sakura, que admira aquel grupo, -sorprendiéndole aun mas- se ha puesto a comparar a la cantante con su vieja amiga. _

_-Es que hace años que Sakura no me ve... _

_-Solo yo se que eres esa chica. Usas montón de maquillaje y que diremos de tu ropa. _

_-¿Que tiene mi ropa? _

_-Vives escondiéndote con tu ropa. Al menos con la que usas como "Sakura" – guiñándole el ojo.- Es como si tuvieras miedo que alguien supiera que eres esa cantante exitosa... o no quieres que salga tu verdadero yo. _

_Con un largo suspiro Tomoyo le reveló.- Ese es el asunto abuelo: pensé que el cantar me haría feliz. Me haría o vería la persona que soy yo... ahora, en estos últimos meses, encuentro mi vida muy vacía. _

_-¿Incluso con él en tu vida? _

_-Incluso con él en mi vida... sentía que, algo le hacía falta... pero no se que. _

_-Tal vez aquí lo encuentres... _

_-Si, tal vez aquí.- afirmó la mujer. _

Se incorporó y colocándose sus pantuflas, fue al cuarto de baño y luego se colocó una bata de seda que llegaba a sus muslos pero no se la anudó. No tenía de quien taparse pues no había nadie en la casa. Fue a la cocina y sirviendo una carga bastante fuerte de café encendió la radio.

Después de un tema musical escuchó las noticias mientras la cafetera eléctrica finalizaba de servir el café "Se recomienda a los habitantes cerca de ríos y lagos que las tormentas pronosticadas se registran de hasta seis pulgadas y mas de agua. Habrán tormentas eléctricas y aguaceros en toda la zona. Lo que asegura que los ríos y lagos se pondrán muy profundos y hasta podrían salirse de su cauce". Tomoyo no le dio importancia dado que, la casa de su abuelo estaba algo lejos del cauce del río.

Se puso de pie y preparó algo de desayunar antes de ir a ver a su vieja amiga. Se imaginaba la cara que pondría Sakura cuando la viera llegar. Había traído de la ciudad un hermoso chal de regalo para su vieja amiga. Siempre le había mandado obsequios por mensajería o por medio a su abuelo.

Dos horas mas tarde, se estacionaba en la tienda de perlas. Fue fácil encontrar estacionamiento delante de la joyería y tomando el regalo en sus manos se dispuso a abrir.

La tienda no había cambiado mucho en esos años. La madera estaba lustrosa y pulida. Habían arreglos florares que embellecían los decorados y una campanilla en la puerta. - ¿Está abierto? – preguntó Daidouji suspicazmente.

-Si, un momento- declararon del despacho atrás. Cuando su vieja amiga salió de allí no levantó la vista inmediatamente: luchaba con el botón de su camisa que, no se lograba abotonar.- ¿Puedo...- levantando la mirada -¿Tomoyo? – viéndole asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos mostrando todo el amor que tenía para ella.- ¡Tomoyo¡estás aquí! .- avanzando tan rápido donde su amiga, que dio un traspié y por poco se cae.-¡Que alegría!- abrazándole con efusividad- ¡Te ves hermosísima¿Cuándo llegaste¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Me alegro de verte también. – afirmó su amiga entregándole el regalo pero Sakura le abrazó nuevamente. Por lo menos su mejor amiga, nunca le olvidó- Era una sorpresa mi llegada.. ni la tenía planeada.

-¿Por el accidente del abuelo?

-Entre otras cosas- declaró encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Así que trabajas con mi abuelo?

-¿No te lo había contado? – preguntó Sakura sacando una silla del otro lado del exhibidor para ambas.

-Claro que si. Pero me sorprendió en verdad... hasta donde se querías estudiar otra cosa que no fuera negocios...

Abochornándose agregó.- Lo se. Pero, Touya...

-¡No me digas que te obligó a estudiar esto!

-No, no. No es eso...- declaró la muchacha defendiendo a su hermano.- Al principio iba a una universidad fuera del condado ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si, te marchaste...

-Y luego lo hiciste tu. – declaró Sakura afirmando. Tomoyo nunca le había contado lo que su hermano había dicho de ella. – Pero, ocurrieron cosas...

-¿Cosas, dices¿Qué cosas?

Sakura hesitaba en contarle. Y es que, el pueblo entero había murmurado por espacio de dos años lo ocurrido. Touya odiaba las murmuraciones y mas aun concernientes a su familia.

-Bueno, cosas que pasan. El asunto es que, tuve que volver y terminar los estudios en la universidad técnica de aquí.

-¡Sakura! Tenías futuro de ser alguien importante... alguien fuera de aquí...- señalando a su alrededor.

-Pero no estoy inconforme Tomoyo.- afirmó Sakura. – Soy muy feliz aquí...

-¿En serio?

-Si, en serio.

No notándole sortija en su dedo declaró.- ¿Al menos tendrás, novio?

-No.

-¿No? – fijándose sorprendida en la belleza natural de su amiga: Cabellos castaños por los codos, ojos enormes verdosos como esmeraldas, pestañas espesas y labios finos. Su figurilla era atractiva y bastante elegante- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sakura sonrió sutilmente para declarar con gracia- Todos saben quien es Touya.

-¡Ah si claro! – replicó Tomoyo riendo imitando el porte de Touya y sus gestos declaró poniéndose de pie- ¡Y supongo Sakura, que un "Monstruo" como tu, tiene que quedarse como una solterona solo porque no te permito que me traigas a un monstruo igual que tu!- apuntándole tal como Touya hacía en su juventud. Sakura rió con ganas al ver aquello.

-¡Algo parecido, si! – rió la muchacha ante las imitaciones de su amiga.

-Sakura: limpia la casa... hazme la cena... Sakura: Se me cayó el remoto debajo de la mesa.. – se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta pero ninguna de las dos prestó atención.- Sakura...

-¡Buena imitación! – Declaró una voz detrás de ellas sobresaltándoles. Sakura sonrió sutilmente pero no así Tomoyo que se llevó la mano al pecho. El gentil hombre de ojos azules les observó a una y otra- Así mismo es que se comporta el señor Kinomoto... – Riendo mostrando su dentadura blanquecina perfecta. Era un hombre de porte muy recto y sus ojos mostraban una chispa divertida ante la situación encontrada en la joyería. – Así exactamente...- acompañado de otro hombre que a Tomoyo se le hizo conocido por un momento. Aquel perfil pálido, de gafas y ojos castaños con unos inusuales cabellos grisáceos le parecía recordarle de alguna parte.

-Buenos días Hiragizawa- declaró Sakura. Tomoyo aun no se reponía de la sorpresa.- Yukito- ante la mención del nombre, Tomoyo supo donde poner al sujeto en sus recuerdos.

-Querida: te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, ahora que tengo el honor de llamarte por el tuyo...- declaró Eriol besándole la mano de la manera occidental, cosa que llamó la atención de Tomoyo.

-Un gusto verte nuevamente Sakura.

-Igualmente Yukito- declaró Sakura.

-¿Y quien es esta hermosa flor que te acompaña? – preguntó el hombre de gentil porte y estilo. Su mirada azulada perforaba con interés la estructura de la jovencita de ojos amatistas y pálida figura.

-¡Ah disculpen: Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji! Una amiga que vivía aquí...

-¿En serio?

-Tomoyo Daidouji- declaró Yukito sonriendo sutilmente ante la joven que estaba frente a él.- La chica que siempre recogía Touya en su camioneta de la escuela...

-¿En serio? – preguntó Eriol mirando a Yukito y luego a la aludida que se sonrojó ante la mirada inquisidora del elegante caballero.- ¿Touya no huía de las mujeres en aquel entonces?

-Tomoyo vive mas debajo de nuestra propiedad- declaró Sakura- Quedaba camino a casa y su abuelo es el dueño de la joyería. Y hemos sido mejores amigas desde siempre...

-Touya no tenía nada en contra de las mujeres en aquel entonces, Hiragizawa- declaró Yukito pero algo nervioso de hablar de un tema que no le atañía a él.

-¡Ah! Por eso el nombre no me sonaba... mis disculpas Señorita Daidouji.

-Tomoyo, por favor...

-Solo si me llama Eriol- declaró él hombre con gentileza. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Eriol observaba suspicazmente a la bella mujer que era nieta de Monohui. Tomoyo se sonrojó sutilmente cuando se percató que el sujeto aun mantenía su mano entre las suyas.

-Ejem...- dijo Yukito llamando la atención de Sakura- Pensábamos que podrías hacerle llegar esto a Touya- declaró el sujeto yendo a un lado con Sakura. Ambos estaban hablando por el otro lado de la tienda.

Tomoyo decidió romper el silencio del lugar para interrogar al visitante-Señor Eriol ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? Su nombre no me resulta conocido. – Eriol le soltó su mano con sutil elegancia.

-Soy un pequeño inversionista que ha encontrado algo de interés en la zona... el mercado de perlas es un mercado en crecimiento y pretendo explotarlo al máximo.

-¿Ah si?

-He tenido el placer de conocer a su abuelo en varias exposiciones en donde ha enseñado su colección de perlas Yukata.

-Esa colección es su consentida.

-Me parece particularmente extraño que Sakura jamás me haya hablado de usted.- observando a la mujer de ojos verdes hablar al otro lado de la tienda con Yukito y volver su intensa mirada a la mujer de amatistas. – O al menos su abuelo con quien he tenido el placer de sostener muchas conversaciones.

-Es que no estaba muy interesada en esto. En realidad, me marché de aquí años atrás... volví ayer...

El sonido de la campanilla atrás de ellos no los distrajo de sus conversaciones. En realidad estaban tan animados y distraídos como la persona que ingresó en la tienda. Se dirigió directamente a donde divisó a su hermana.

-Touya. – sorprendiéndose Sakura mencionó su nombre. Yukito se volteó y le saludó sutilmente pero Touya no respondió su saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba camino al almacén de abarrotes cuando decidí pasar por aquí...- Siendo esto mentira. La verdad era que la visión de un coche deportivo color azul en la acera, llamó mas su atención que el pasar a ver a su hermana. Observando al hombre que le acompañaba- Yukito. – gruñó entre dientes.

-Touya.

-¡Hermano! no le hables así a Yukito: Es tu mejor amigo desde que ambos andaban en pañales.

-No tengo amistad con un sujeto que se vende al mejor postor de un rico inversionista que destruirá la cuenca del río con sus maquinas... – declaró cruzándose de brazos.

-El progreso no destruye Touya... la ignorancia si.

-Te vendes demasiado barato "Amigo"

-¡Hermano! – declaró Sakura alarmada. Touya miraba a Yukito con desafío e igual el de mirada castaña.

-Vinimos a dejarte estos documentos...- declaró Yukito con cortesía aunque su amigo estaba de malas. – Son las condiciones de compra...

-No me interesa comprar...

-Es para que vendas tu propiedad y ...

-¡No venderé la propiedad!

-Podría convenirte Touya. Deberías al menos, ver el contrato.

-Si me permite hablar...- declaró una voz detrás de él. Touya reconociendo la voz se volteó rápidamente. Observó a Eriol quien era tan alto como él mismo. Pero su mirada se desvió a la mujer que se había aproximado colocándose al lado de Eriol. – Le ofrezco un buen acuerdo. Si tan solo revisara el contrato...

-Al diablo con el contrato- se alteró el moreno.-¡Puede ofrecerme el mundo y ni así venderé la propiedad!

-¿Podrías no hablar así? – declaró Sakura alarmada ante su lenguaje.- Respeta que estamos ante invitados... y no en casa... además deberías considerar la proposición de Hiragizawa... es muy buena.

-¡Sakura: no te entrometas! Papá me dejó la propiedad a mi.. .no a ti.

-¡Se de negocios Touya! – declaró ella dándole batalla.- ¡Si se algo de lo que se habla y al menos, podrías revisar la proposición de Eriol!

-¡Eriol! – gruñó Touya mirando al hombre detrás de él.- ¿Ahora anda pretendiendo a mi hermana?

-Por supuesto que no Kinomoto- declaró Eriol manteniendo su postura pero sospechaba Tomoyo, que como muchos otros, temía a los ataques del mayor de los Kinomoto. –Sakura a diferencia de usted, es de mente mas abierta y he encontrado en ella, una agradable persona con quien compartir mis puntos de vista acerca del negocio. Ha sido una excelente consejera en cuestión de inversiones. E igual el señor Tsukishiro.

-¿Ah si¡Pues haber como le va a hacer! El nombre de la propiedad es el mío... en el contrato y en la herencia es el mío... no el de mi hermana... y si lo veo tan solo poniendo un pie en mi propiedad, le entro a escopetazos... ¿Ha quedado claro?

Tomoyo le observó como aquel aire prepotente le hacían ver mas masculino y arrasador. Tenía el peor temperamento que jamás había conocido en una persona y sin embargo, en aquel instante, pese a que notaba que Eriol mantenía su compostura e igual Yukito, ella no temía de su presencia.

-¡Touya! No puedes dispararle a todo el mundo.- declaró Sakura alarmada.

-¡Que me tiente y verá! – gruñó el hombre. -¿Y tu que miras! – le gruñó a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida. ¡Vaya que el sujeto tenía una rabia acumulada que, con los años parecía haber acrecentado!

-Nada: observando a un hombre que no sabe tratar otras personas... ¿Acaso se te olvidó las buenas costumbres que tu madre y tu padre te inculcaron?

-No te hagas planes con Hiragizawa - declaró Touya al ver que ambos estaban de pie al lado del otro. – Tiene amantes por doquier... aunque así mismo debes de ser tu...- Tomoyo se escandalizó sonrojándose intensamente. Sin proponérselo, tanto Touya como Tomoyo, la mano de la amatista, terminó por fulminarle una bofetada sobre su rostro. Trabajo difícil dado que la mujer era mas pequeña que el sujeto pero aun así, no pudo evitar Touya terminar con una marca roja de una palma sobre su rostro.

Tomoyo iracunda salió del negocio sin esperar represalia tomando su bolso. Solo se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. -¡Eres un idiota hermano! – declaró Sakura observándole con decepción. Tomando su cartera y sus llaves declaró a los tres hombres- ¡Solo les pido que cierren cuando terminen de matarse entre ustedes y el dinero para reponerle los muebles al abuelo! .- yendo detrás de Tomoyo.

Touya aun no se creía que la mujer le había golpeado. ¿En serio se lo merecía? La cara le ardía donde ella había descargado su frustración. Repasando lo dicho en la adrenalina de la situación se dio cuenta que era un verdadero idiota.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- declaró Eriol muy molesto por lo ocurrido pero conservaba siempre su compostura parte de su educación inglesa. – La próxima vez, lo contactaré por medio de Tsukishiro. - Señalando uno de los exhibidores declaró—Ese es el contrato. Revíselo y contacte a Tsukishiro... – Saliendo del negocio. Yukito se quedó atrás.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota no es así, Yuki? – preguntó Touya sin mirarlo. Sabía que le observaba con la mirada defraudada.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Tomoyo y a Hiragizawa. Y debes de abrir un poco mas tu mente Touya... lo que te pasó años atrás con Kaho, no tiene porque ser una estigma que pagará toda mujer cerca de ti... – Touya le observó retirarse del negocio.

Una vez no vio a nadie mas, se echó en la silla mas cercana. Respiró profundo.

En un instante escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y levantó la mirada pensando que era Sakura, pero contrario a aquello, notó a una mujer de cabellos castaños cortos, lentes de montura y ojos castaños detrás de los mismos.- ¿Señor Kinomoto? – preguntó al entrar.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Si, estoy bien- declaró distraídamente -Gracias. – la muchacha quien era la asistente de Monohui, quien trabajaba con Sakura, tenía tres años viviendo en el pueblo y era una de las pocas mujeres con quien intercambiaba mas de tres palabras y no se ponía de grosera con ella.

Ella se retiró al despacho dejando a Touya inmerso en sus pensamientos. ¡Demonios! Ahora si había metido la pata, y bien metida. La noche anterior no durmió para nada bien y todo tenía una razón: Tomoyo.

Aquella caída juntos en la cocina, rememoró cosas en su cuerpo que no quería recordar: el roce de sus manos contra su cuerpo fue demasiado revelador. Se preguntaba ¿Acaso se había dado ella cuenta también? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mujer le hacía excitarse de aquella manera y mucho menos, ante el contacto de sus manos. Hacía años desde la última vez que, tuvo a una mujer entre sus brazos...

Desde aquel entonces, nunca había prestado atención a cualquier otra mujer. con los hombres era directo para decir lo que pensaba. Pero con las mujeres, prefería no hablarles. ¿Que demonios había pasado con Tomoyo? De buenas a primeras la vio al lado de Eriol y perdió el control.

La reconoció inmediatamente en la cocina por aquellos ojos que en ocho años no habían cambiado nada. ¡Estaba hermosísima! Y aquel día no era la excepción. Era una de las pocas veces que una mujer despertaba en él aquellos instintos que se quedaron dormidos al convertirse en padre y tener otras responsabilidades en su vida.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber regresado?

Tomaría claro la llamada de su abuelo. Pero al menos, trataría en lo delante de coincidir lo menos posible con la mujer amatistas. No quería verla ni en pintura. No quería que el pasado retornara a él.

Jamás admitiría que fue ella o su presencia la responsable de todos los errores del pasado.

Pero pensó mucho la noche anterior ¿Si acaso hubiera aceptado lo que su corazón decía en aquel entonces, por encima de la lógica, acaso estarían juntos ahora en el presente¿Acaso tendrían muchos bebés ya¿Sería ella la mujer a quien le haría el amor todas las noches? La mujer que despertaría en sus brazos. Sería la que se llevaría el titulo de "su mujer"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No entiendo que es lo que le pasa y creo que jamás lo entenderé. – rugió Tomoyo con su tenedor destrozando un pastel de manzana. Ella y Sakura estaban en el café a dos puertas de la joyería. Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde su percance con el mayor Kinomoto- Desde que me ha visto, se ha propuesto hacerme la vida miserable. ¡Tiene una idea errónea de mi! Me hace sentir como una golfa y eso no lo permito...- sonrojándose intensamente.- Lo siento Sakura.

-Tienes todo derecho a estar enojada. Mi hermano se portó como un idiota hace un momento... – dudando decir- Pero, no creo que solo tenga una idea errónea de las mujeres, Tomoyo... es mas, creo que la experiencia es la que habla.

-¡Odia a las de nuestro genero!- viéndole asentir.- Lo se, me lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – sorprendiéndose ante aquello.

-Ayer. – sorprendiendo a su amiga.- En verdad, entró en casa del abuelo y me encontró... recién llegaba. Y venía con su hijo.

"Así que por eso él y Shinji estaban tan misteriosos en la cena. Seguro que Touya le prohibió mencionar a Tomoyo"

-Pero si tanto odia a las mujeres ¿Cómo fue que encontró una que le diera un hijo Sakura? – preguntó su amiga, ignorando sus pensamientos.

-Shinji no es hijo de Touya...

-¿Cómo¿Qué dices Sakura¿Es adoptado acaso? Eso explicaría porque no se parece mucho a tu hermano.

-No. Y si. – suspirando.- Es una historia larga Tomoyo... y ahora mismo, - observando la hora –No puedo contártela en su totalidad... pero ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar?

-No voy a pisar tu casa Sakura. A riesgo y Touya me saca a escopetazos...

Sakura sonrió – Dudo mucho que te haga eso. Es algo reacio con las mujeres, pero nunca se pone violento de tal magnitud.

-¿Acaso no lo fue allí detrás?

-No se que decirte de lo que pasó allí detrás. Touya jamás había actuado así, ni con Hiragizawa...

-¿Que le pasó a él y Yukito? Eran muy buenos amigos...

-Yukito y él han tenido sus incongruencias... – No diciendo mas.- Han limado asperezas a través de los años. Pero creo que el hecho que está ayudando a Hiragizawa, no favorece sus lazos de amistad... – tomando la cuenta la ojos verdes dijo.- Yo pago.

-¿Qué tiene Touya en contra de ese sujeto? Parece muy amable.

.-Amable es poco- guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.- Eriol en verdad es un ángel. Y tu le impresionaste... ¿Acaso no te impresionó a ti?

Sonrojándole declaró.- Sus modales mas que todo... no es mi tipo de hombre.

-¿Ah si¿cuál es tu tipo de hombre? No recuerdo a nadie que te gustara cuando éramos mas chicas.

"No que tu te dieras cuenta" pensó su amiga- Pero a ti te gustaba Tsukishiro..

-Mucho. Pero cuando tenía dieciséis. Ahora está casado y tendrán un bebé.

-¡Casado!

-Así es. Me di cuenta (gracias a él mismo) que solo le tenía un gran cariño y admiración. Es todo... el amor, me imagino que, debe de ser algo diferente... muy diferente... en fin. El asunto es que su esposa es muy simpática y también fui dama en su boda. .- Viendo a su amiga con la mirada distraída preguntó-- ¿Tu que piensas? – caminando a la calle.

-¿Yo? Bueno, no sabría decirte con certeza. – Saliendo del negocio. –Aun no estoy muy segura de conocer el amor tanto así para comprometerme.

-¿Qué, acaso ese anillo que llevas no es prueba de amor? – sorprendiendo a Tomoyo ella agregó.- Pensaba que me dirías las buenas nuevas en persona... ¿Cuándo conoceré al suertudo?

-Creo que nunca – se dignó a decirle.- Falleció un tiempo atrás- sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Tomoyo: cuanto lo siento...

-Gracias. En verdad, no me atrevo aun a quitarme la sortija..- mirando el aro de compromiso.- Tengo muchas cosas que resarcir, antes de decir que de verdad se acabó.

-Ya veo. ¿Eran muy cercanos?

-No tanto últimamente- mordiéndose la lengua.

-.Entonces ¿habían dudas?

-Algo así.

-hmmm Tomoyo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro: la que quieras Sakura – sonrió con confianza.

-¿Habías estado íntimamente con tu prometido?

-... ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – inquirió sorprendida ante el tema. Un sutil halo rosa se posó en sus mejillas.

-Es que... sabes que Touya es un anticuado... y supongo que seré una anticuada también. Pero una vez, escuché a Touya hablar con el abuelo... y bueno... el abuelo le contó que tenías un novio en la ciudad... Mas tarde en el coche Touya refunfuñaba acerca de las mujeres liberales y que odiaba la liberación femenina y todo ese embrollo. Y te tachó como una de esas liberales pues el sujeto nunca fue a pedir tu mano formalmente adonde el abuelo.

Tomoyo sonrió.- ¡Típico de Touya! Eso pasó de moda hace mucho tiempo..

-Si pero aun así lo llama todo como una "Liberación moderna" cree que todas las mujeres somos así. En pocas palabras una de las razones por las cuales, nunca te visité con el abuelo era porque Touya jamás me lo permitió. Y ahora, traté de mencionarle el hecho que quiero hacer una especialidad que solo se da en las Universidades de la ciudad. Pero me ha entrado miedo ... no me dejará ir porque eso es "Liberación". Todos mis pretendientes los ha asustado con la escopeta , o al menos, la historia de la escopeta

Tomoyo rió ante la imagen de los pretendientes de Sakura, huyendo como locos por el camino y Touya atrás de ellos, blandiendo su escopeta.

-En otras palabras..

-En otras palabras, nunca he tenido novio... – sonrojándose algo avergonzada.

-Ya veo. – suspiró su amiga- Sakura: No te preocupes por eso. De todas maneras, tampoco se tanto de la vida...

-¿O sea qué...

-Si. He vivido todos estos años en la ciudad y sigo siendo la misma Tomoyo que se marchó de aquí.- Sakura sonrió confiada.- Solo he tenido un novio y ese murió Sakura. Además, nunca llegamos muy lejos.

-¿Qué tan lejos? – preguntó con los ojos ávidos.

Tomoyo rió guiñándole el ojo- Solo a donde me enorgullece haber llegado.- pensando que tal vez, el sujeto solo le había prometido matrimonio para llevarla a la cama finalmente.- En fin...-viendo su reloj—Será en otro momento... tengo que irme a ver al abuelo.

-Salúdamelo de mi parte- declaró Sakura- ¡Oye¿por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche?

-¿A tu casa? No lo se Sakura. – pensando en Touya.

-Entonces iré a la tuya- juntando sus manos agregó- ¡Haremos una pijamada¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Claro que si! – sonrió su amiga.

-Te veré esta noche. Llegaré a las ocho. Primero tengo que dejar la cena hecha a Touya y Shinji. Tenemos una cocinera pero se reportó enferma ayer...

-Esta bien.- declaró Tomoyo.- Nos vemos...- viéndole entrar a la joyería y ella tomar el coche para ir a ver a su abuelo.

-¡Tienes tanta ropa que las tiendas de aquí están muy atrasadas! – declaró Sakura observando el armario de su amiga.- ¡Oh esta la vi en una revista de moda! Pero era carísima... ¿Cómo puedes pagarte un suéter así? – se preguntó aturdida.

-Es una imitación Sakura- guiñó el ojo y sintiéndose mal por mentirle. ¿Cómo podría decirle que en verdad era una cantante de un grupo de rock y que pudo haber ganado una nominación a unos importantes premios sino hubiera sido sospechosa de asesinato? –Y cuéntame... ¿Cuál es el misterio que hay con tu hermano?

Sakura tomó un poco de las rosetas que estaban en un envase a los pies de Tomoyo. Esta se encontraba sentada en la cama. –Touya, después que te marchaste...- Tomoyo sintió una punzada en el corazón pero escuchó cuando Sakura le dijo.- Se casó...- sorprendiéndole.

-Touya se casó- Sakura asintió – Entonces no odiaba a las mujeres.

-En verdad, no se mucho del asunto. Solo Touya y Yukito saben. Y la mujer en cuestión... solo se que, siete meses después de la boda, Shinji nacía.

-¿Siete meses... después? – preguntó sorprendida. Sakura asintió en silencio.- ¿Prematuro acaso?

-No- negó con su cabeza- No era de Touya... – sorprendiéndole.-

-Pero Sakura: tal vez Touya y esa mujer...

-No. Conoces a mi hermano. es un anticuado y te puedo jurar en la tumba de mi padre, que él jamás tocó a esa mujer mientras estaban comprometidos. – sacudiendo su cabeza- Shinji no es su hijo. Pero aun así Touya lo ama mas que a su vida. Se ha dedicado a criar al niño. Y le inculca costumbres ya atrasadas pero, el chico ha crecido muy bien.

-Y tu le ayudas- concluyó la amatista. Sakura asintió.- Por eso volviste de la universidad.

-Así es. Touya tenía bastante que aguantar: las habladurías del pueblo, la marcha de Kaho...

-¡Se fue¡Pensé que estaba muerta!

-No se murió al nacer Shinji o después dejando a Touya de esa manera como viudo. No, que va. Al contrario... Kaho era una mujer muy egoísta y se fue antes de los dos meses de haber nacido Shinji. Recuerdo aquel día. Touya le dijo tantas cosas... con justa razón. Kaho le dijo que no era su tipo de hombre y que... bueno, que por eso nunca había permitido que Touya la tocara.. Esparció el rumor por el pueblo que Touya era un verdadero animal y un brusco.

-¡NO!

-Touya puede parecer violento y machista, pero es tan inofensivo como un cordero... el asunto es que, sospecho que sus palabras le lastimaron y mucho. Desde aquel entonces, es reacio con toda mujer que se le acerca. No les tiene confianza. Y en otras es tan tímido que sale corriendo a ellas. Otras, le tienen miedo. Pero te digo: es inofensivo. En resumen es que no sabe como actuar delante de las mujeres y causa temor entre las mujeres. Hay otras que quieren convertirse en la señora de Kinomoto pero creo que mas que todo, quieren probar haber si lo dicho por Kaho es cierto.

-Yo no le tengo miedo.

-¡Eso vi! No te impresionó su actitud. Y eso que he visto a hombres temblar ante su enojo.

-Esa mujer le rompió el corazón.

-Se lo rompió todo... su voluntad, su autoestima, todo... dijo que Touya era un hombre horrible... vulgar y común. Que ella le gustaban los hombres refinados y aristócratas... como era el verdadero padre de Shinji.

-¡Que crueldad!- lamentando en verdad la suerte del moreno- Porque lo que dijo ella no es cierto... es decir, Touya tenía muchas admiradoras en nuestros tiempos...

Encogiéndose de hombros declaró.- Lo se. Touya era muy admirado... pero no se está haciendo joven. En fin, desde aquello, jamás se ha fijado en otra mujer...

-Pero no entiendo- notando por primera vez que, comenzaba a lloviznar.- ¿Qué hacía Touya involucrado con esa mujer?

Encogiéndose de hombros declaró.- ¿Quién sabe? Era una modelo. Se conocieron aquí cuando hacían una sesión fotográfica en el río y también para promocionar el mercado de perlas. Ella llegó aquí de una agencia y comenzó a seguirle los talones a mi hermano. El asunto es que, creí que no le haría caso... de por si y en ese entonces, andaba muy extraño con respecto a las mujeres... y de un humor fatal. Lo próximo que supe era que, me invitaba a la boda y conocí a Kaho dos días antes de la ceremonia. Lo que si se es que supo engatusarlo bien para nombrar a Shinji como su hijo y salirse con la suya huyendo con el supuesto padre del chico. Es según dicen un fotógrafo de renombre.

-¡NO!

-Touya pasó varios días bebiendo. Después de eso, no volvió a tocar una botella y se ha entregado a la vida de Shinji. Entonces se desataron los rumores de cómo su esposa lo abandonó y nunca la tocó como mujer. después los rumores se pusieron peor. Pero como ha pasado mucho tiempo, la gente se ha cansado de cotillear a expensas de mi hermano. y ahora, mas que nunca por la oferta que hace Hiragizawa en nuestra propiedad. Touya tiene dinero Tomoyo... mucho hasta donde se... y no tiene interés en vender la propiedad y las mujeres le gustan los hombres con dinero. Touya está muy decepcionado de todo el asunto. Tal vez por eso desconfía y odia mas que nunca a las mujeres.

-Con razón actúa tan anticuado.

-Eso creo. Me dejó ir a la universidad antes de todo ese lío. Pero después, se volvió prepotente y me pidió (muy a su manera) que le ayudara con el niño. Ocho años después... aquí estoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaría una semana. Tomoyo estaba ocupada con las nuevas composiciones que trabajaba en el piano de su madre, en casa. Últimamente llovía mucho y no había oportunidad de visitar a su abuelo. Después de llamarlo y asegurarle que estaba bien además con bastante combustible para la planta de emergencia- en caso que la tormenta empeorase- se entretenía tocando el piano o en todo caso, viendo películas en la televisión o componiendo en su ordenador.

Fue entonces cuando un aguacero terrible caía cerca de las once de la mañana, que, escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Por un momento levantando la mirada, pensó que era su imaginación. Cuando escuchó la segunda manada de golpes, decidió ponerse de pie y caminar tímidamente a la puerta. Al abrirla un poco notó a un muchacho menudo que respiraba agitado. Llevaba una capa amarilla de lluvia sobre si y Tomoyo divisó una bicicleta empapada de agua al igual que el chico.

-Disculpe...

-¿Eres Shinji, cierto? – preguntó extrañada de la presencia del chico en su puerta.

-¡Mi tía mandó a buscarla¡Tiene que venir a casa!

-¿Ir a tu casa¿Qué es lo que pasa¿ Por que no me llamó por el teléfono? - en aquel momento un rayo cubrió los cielos y no se hizo esperar un estruendoso trueno. Shinji se arrojó al cuerpo de Tomoyo en busca de consuelo.- Calma: es solo la tormenta- al notarle temblar.

Shinji levantó la mirada suplicante a la de Tomoyo: una mirada que convenció a la amatista sin mucho esfuerzo.- ¡Es mi padre! Se muere...

-¿Qué tu padre se muere¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó alarmada -¡Habla claro!

-Mi tía no sabe que hacer ya- declaró Shinji- El camino que viene del pueblo está lleno de agua mas abajo... ¡Está asustadísima! Venga por favor...

Tomoyo no hesitó: Se trataba de Sakura y su hermano. colocándose una chaqueta de su abuelo y sombrero, salió tomando al niño de la mano. Abordaron su coche que tenía el descapotable puesto y se abrieron paso por la lodosa carretera en la cual resbalaron un par de veces dada la velocidad que llevaban.

Al arribar a la casa, entraron al recibidor sin tocar el timbre. Ambos destilaban agua que no parecía importarle a su anfitriona quien se posó en el rellano de la escalera cuando escuchó a su sobrino decir.- ¡Aquí estamos, Tía Sakura!

-¡Gracias a Dios!- declaró Sakura alarmada. Tomoyo no la había visto tan pálida y ella se aproximó diciendo.- No se que hacer... la fiebre no le baja Tomoyo... él nunca se ha enfermado y no se que hacer...- Sakura ascendía siendo seguida por Tomoyo y Shinji- Yo me enfermé pero estando pequeña...

-¿Qué dice el doctor?

-¡No he podido hablar con él! La línea está muerta desde temprano ... ¿no te diste cuenta?

-Hablé con el abuelo a las ocho, Sakura. Hasta ese momento las líneas estaban bien... – declaró llegando a la habitación del mayor de los Kinomoto y nada prepararía a Tomoyo para la escena.

El hombre, estaba echado en su cama. Su torso estaba al descubierto denotando un masculino pecho que no veía desde sus años de adolescente cuando se cambiaba la ropa a la rivera del río. Pero aquel pecho estaba bastante desarrollado. Adornado por una transpiración perlada estaba con una manta echada hasta la cintura. Respiraba con dificultad y la habitación se sentía muy caliente.

Tomoyo se acercó tímidamente en un principio. Una sensación que dormía dentro de ella por muchos años, comenzó a mostrar su rostro. Tocó su frente y sintió los estragos de la fiebre. – Tiene mucha calentura Sakura... ¿No has podido quitársela?

-No- Negó la muchacha. Tomoyo tomó el termómetro eléctrico a un lado y tomó su temperatura. Revisó la misma y declaró. –Está ardiendo... tenemos que bajarle la temperatura... – Tocando el hombro musculoso del sujeto para ver si tenía temperatura- Solo es en la cabeza...

-No...- le escuchó murmurar al hombre.

-Sakura: Necesito que me traigas agua, fría en lo posible, una esponja y algo de ropa limpia. – Mirando a su alrededor. Decidió abrir las ventanas donde se sintió la brisa fresca inundar la habitación.

-¿Que hago yo? – preguntó el chiquillo.

-Podrías ayudarnos a cambiar a tu padre...- mirando a Sakura con gesto de auxilio- Es decir...- señalando la parte inferior del cuerpo del mayor de los Kinomotos y Sakura se rió sutilmente.

-¡En seguida!- declaró Shinji comenzando a buscar en la gaveta del armario a pocos pies de ellos.

Tomoyo se remangó las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Rezaba porque Touya llevara ropa interior. El niño le ayudó a confirmar aquello y el chiquillo declaró. –Lleva unos cortos ...

"Gracias a Dios" pensó la chica. Había tenido bastante con ver el pecho de Touya en su majestuosa gloria (logrando unos agitados latir de su corazón), sin necesitar también ver parte de la anatomía que no había tenido el placer de conocer hasta aquellos instantes.

Sakura volvió rápido con el agua fría y la esponja.

Tomoyo remojó la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por el torso expuesto del cazador de perlas. La verdad, estaba mas concentrada en su labor en lo tentadora que resultaba aquélla escena. ¿Acaso la había leído en una novela romántica? En fin, el caso era que cuando remojó por segunda vez la esponja y la colocó en el pecho de Touya, escuchó un quejido ronco provenir de sus labios.

De repente, una mano la atajó deteniéndole.- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – preguntó el hombre. Sakura se quedó tranquila mirándolos desde un lado. Los ojos oscuros le miraban intensamente a sus ojos. Tomoyo sintió que la voz se le fue por unos segundos.

-¿Qué mas? Cuido de ti...

-¡Con un demonio dejaré que tu me cuides! – gruñó él. Su tacto lo estaba matando.

-¡Hermano: Deja que Tomoyo te atienda!

-¡Sakura¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! – tratando de incorporarse pero un mareo que sintió al momento, le hizo caer nuevamente a la almohada. -¿Por qué rayos la llamaste? No necesito a nadie...

-Si, si lo necesitas. Estás ardiendo en fiebre y no se nada de eso... – declaró con firmeza. Touya desesperado, trató de tomar la esponja de Tomoyo pero esta le golpeó la mano.

-Aun no termino...

-¡Y no terminarás! Condenada, liberal, feminista...

-Si... todo eso ¿y adivina que? – Enfocando sus amatistas con gesto divertido sobre sus ojos.- Soy también Bruja...

-¡Eso eres! Una maldita dominante... – Pero Tomoyo le tapó la boca con su otra mano.

-Mas cuidado con tu forma de hablar... no acepto que nadie me hable así. O por lo menos, en mi presencia. – quitando su mano de la boca, se preparó para escuchar la revancha.

-¡Vete con tu maldito prometido y deja mi vida en paz! – Gritó Touya.-¡O también te dejaría por feminista! - Tomoyo se detuvo y le miró fijamente. - ¿Qué¿He dicho algo que te ofendiera? – con voz sorna. Pero Tomoyo lo tomaría como parte de sus delirios por la fiebre. Aunque sabía como atacarla para que le doliera en verdad.

-No algo que haya escuchado antes- declaró Tomoyo impasible pero controlando su mal humor. – Sakura: necesito mas agua... y un poco de sopa...

-¡Si, claro! –declaró marchándose.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? – preguntó Touya con voz tronadora a Shinji.

-Sostengo tus calzones—mostrando con gracia aquello. –Te cambiaremos después...

-¡No me verán desnudo! – se escandalizó el sujeto.

-Ay Touya ¿No me digas que te da timidez? – rió Tomoyo divertida. – No es nada del otro mundo...

-Seguro que en tu vida habrás visto muchos...- le picó.

Tomoyo borró su sonrisa ante aquello. Sus ojos se enfriaron intensamente, cosa que fue notado por el moreno. Se puso de pie y Tomoyo le declaró a Shinji, - Ya que está despierto, ayúdale a cambiarse. – Yendo a la puerta- esperaré afuera.

-Tú eres un traidor...- declaró gruñendo a su hijo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- le respondió Tomoyo.- Es después de todo, tu hijo...

-Si- le desafió Touya- Pero tu no eres nadie en mi vida para preocuparte...

-Cierto. – afirmó ella con una punzada de dolor en su pecho.- Pero, hago esto por Sakura... quien si me preocupa. Y tu hijo.

-Te odio.

-Igualmente Touya- mintió la muchacha antes de marcharse- Pero la diferencia contigo es que, yo tengo corazón- marchándose finalmente.

Quedándose a solas con su hijo, este declaró –Vamos papá... tenemos que cambiarte... y creo que tendremos que reemplazar esa pijama.

-No puedo creer que ella esté aquí...- gruñó por lo bajito.

-No podía dejar que te pasara algo malo. ¿Quién me querrá entonces si algo malo te pasa? – declaró el muchacho con sabiduría. –Si ella podía ayudarte, no se iba a quedar en su casa... además, se nota muy preocupada por ti...- ayudando a su padre a cambiarse, volvió este a recostarse en la almohada y colocándole unos pantalones de pijama declaró – Listo.

-Gracias- declaró Touya acariciando un momento el mentón de su hijo. Shinji sonrió a su padre y yendo a la puerta, la abrió viendo a su tía y a Tomoyo en el umbral.

-Ya pueden pasar. – ambas mujeres lo hicieron y Tomoyo retomó su trabajo.

-Ve al gabinete que tienes en la cocina Sakura- declaró Tomoyo- Creo que, allí guardaba tu padre los medicamentos...

-Si, no ha cambiado de sitio.

-Perfecto. Busca dos antihistamínicos y procura que no están vencidos. Tráelos con un poco de sopa. – declaró con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a Touya. Sakura se marchó bajo las ordenes de Tomoyo. Mientras la mujer tomó nuevamente la esponja y Touya vio (pese al mareo que le invadía), el temblor de los dedos de Tomoyo antes de colocar la esponja sobre su pecho. El sujeto respiraba mas que todo agitado por el contacto de la mujer, tan próximo a él. pero dejó en silencio que ella hiciera su trabajo.

Poco después Touya consumía el consomé traído por Sakura y Shinji lo veía comérselo. Unos momentos después, los tres salían de la habitación dejando al sujeto, abrigado, comido y descansando.

-Dormirá con toda suerte, hasta mañana...- declaró Daidouji.

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas venido- declaró Sakura abrazándole.- No sabía que hacer... estaba desesperada y pensé en ti...

-Hiciste bien. Cuidé a mi abuelo un par de ocasiones cuando aun vivía con él..

-Lo se. Yo en cambio, me dejé convencer por Touya. Cuando el agua aun no estaba tan grave en el camino, le dije que me dejara llamar o ir por el médico pero se negó.- ya llegando al rellano del primer piso.- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?

-No se Sakura...

-¡SI por favor! – Declaró Shinji emocionado ante la idea de que la mujer se quedara en casa- Sakura hará sus famosos hotcakes de cena.

-¿Hotcakes?

-Lo hacemos cuando Touya sale a viajes de negocios o no viene a cenar.- declaró Sakura abochornada. – se que es infantil pero...

-No ha dejado de llover. –declaró Tomoyo.

-Si, y no puedes volver por ese camino tan peligroso. ¡Quédate en casa! – suplicó su amiga. – Además, Touya está enfermo... no podrá darte guerra.

-¡Si quédate!- suplicó Shinji por igual a quien la joven le caía muy bien por cuidar de su padre- Por favor... veremos películas.

-Y comeremos Hotcakes- declaró Sakura con firmeza.

Tomoyo sonrió a ambos y asintió sutilmente. Sakura arrastró a Tomoyo a la cocina para que le ayudara a realizar los hotcakes mientras Tomoyo lanzó una furtiva mirada al techo. ¿Qué diría Touya de que ella pasara la noche en su casa?

**----------- continuará. **

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por los primeros 12 RR recibidos en el capitulo anterior. En verdad agradezco su apoyo en esta nueva historia. Se que, los fics donde Touya y Tomoyo son la pareja no son muy agraciados con los lectores pero les digo que, no verán de que quejarse en los próximos capítulos, se los aseguro. **

**Gracias especiales a Yohko Bennington quien es una apreciada amiga mía. Gracias a Celina Sosa quien desde un principio siempre ha estado conmigo y puedo contar con todo su apoyo y opinión. Muchas gracias a Daulaci San e Isis Temptation quienes siempre tienen algo que opinar y decir con total honestidad: besos para ambas. A Chouri por supuesto quien es otra de las chicas que ha estado conmigo. Gracias a ****Kendappasoma quien es de mis mas viejas lectoras tb. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero seguirlo mereciendo. También Nerak Cibeles y Fénix Girl. Se les quiere de gratis niñas. También saludos y agradecimientos a lallunaa, keisha-moon, agata black –me hiciste sonrojar chica. MTS: Bueno a ti te debo una enorme disculpa y tienes razón. La verdad el ultimo epilogo de prince lo tenia casi finalizado y sufrí un problema con mi PC y me fue imposible recuperar ese archivo además que no lo tenia entre mis copias. Inevitablemente tuve que recurrir a mis notas a papel y reescribir nuevamente el último epilogo. Estará listo con buena suerte a finales de este mes y estará por supuesto, on line para todos ustedes. Miles de disculpas nuevamente y espero que esto no te desilusione de continuar leyendo mis historias. Siguiendo con los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a Fanisa y Sonylee. **

**Ya saben los demás, comentarios, agradecimientos, tomatazos, críticas y demás a mis correos. Besos y hasta una próxima actualización. **


	3. Chapter 3

****

**_OOOOOOOO _**

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo" _**

**_por Crystal. _**

**_Nota preliminar: lo primero que tengo que decir- como siempre hago en mis historias- que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen al Fantástico Grupo Clamp. Por lo segundo esta historia surge de una mezcla de tramas entre "Rodeados por el Escándalo" de Amanda Stevens y basado en parte de la trama de la historia "Sutton" de Diana Palmer. Todo lo demás es de mi autoría. _**

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo Tres.- **

El despacho del precinto policíaco estaba efervescente. Los timbres de los teléfonos, el ruido de los ventiladores portátiles, y el tecleado en los ordenadores, daban fiel palabra al enardecido ambiente que rodeaba a cada uno de los oficiales, cuando el sujeto arribó. Observó a su alrededor buscando al Señor Taisame, un hombre en sus cincuenta ya, oficial en el rango ya de Capitán de la Policía y jefe a cargo de este recinto. Su porte masculino y gallardo llamó la atención de algunas damas en el recinto. Sus cabellos marrones peinados para atrás y frente recta además de la seriedad natural que el hombre irradiaba era la mas fuerte pócima de atracción para el sexo femenino.

Pero él, no prestaba atención en aquellas sandeces que era aquello para él. Recién había roto el compromiso de cinco años que llevaba con una mujer de su natal China y no estaba de humor para involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie.

Simplemente, porque las relaciones se agotan.

Tal vez no tendría la suerte de sus padres, quienes se amaron hasta la muerte. La de sus hermanas, quienes eran amadas por hombres de bien y trabajadores. Pero tampoco encontraba para él la horma de su zapato.

Incluso su prometida se hartó de su vida como oficial de la ley. Y él mismo no encontraba razón suficiente para mantener aquella relación que al final de esos cinco años se había "evaporado". El amor había desaparecido ya.

_"Esto es solo un matrimonio por compromiso, Xiao Lang" había dicho la mujer de hermosas facciones occidentales y ojos oscuros y profundos aquella mañana. "Sino puedes si quiera considerar dejar esto a que te dedicas por mi, no me amas en verdad" _

_"Quizás tengas razón" declaró él mas calmado de lo que se esperaría de alguien que supuestamente era "Amado" por alguien o él amar. "Tal vez, las cosas, se agotaron con el tiempo" murmuró al momento de despedirse de ella. _

_"El destino tiene a alguien preparado para ti Xiao Lang" murmuró ella como respuesta en las afueras del café donde se despidieron. "Tal vez alguien cuya madre no te haya predispuesto a casarte con ella" _

_"Si fue el deseo de Ielan cuando estaba a punto de morir" declaró pensando en su querida madre quien para asegurarse que su último hijo no se quedara solo, lo empujó a la promesa de un compromiso con la persona que sabía (o pensaba) que era la mas adecuada para su hijo. "Pero han pasado cuatro años de su muerte. Y pese a que en aquel entonces nosotros..." _

_"Te conozco de casi toda la vida. Por ello Ielan insistió que era mejor que nos casáramos... pero no entiendo tu profesión y no haré sacrificios por ella. No me siento predispuesta a ello o..." _

_"No me amas..." concluyó. _

_"Espero que lo entiendas..." _

-Li: Llegaste- anunció aquella voz despertándole de sus pensamientos- Pasa... – indicándole que pasara a aquel despacho alejado parcialmente de todos los demás ruidos y personas del departamento- siéntate... por favor... – el oficial así lo hizo. El sujeto le sonrió cortésmente y declaró- Santo Cielo: es increíble lo mucho que se parece a su padre...

-Si, muchos constatan este hecho- declaró con seriedad. El sujeto se percató inmediatamente que tal vez, el hombre no le gustaba ser comparado con su progenitor.- ¿Para que me hizo llamar esta vez?

El sujeto extrajo de una pila de portafolios uno que era de color azul. Se lo extendió a su invitado y declaró.- Ella es Sakura Monohui, gran estrella del rock...

-Estoy familiarizado con su nombre- declaró el sujeto con simpleza. Vio las fotos de archivos de recortes de diarios donde se observaba a una hermosa mujer estrafalariamente maquillada y vestida para los conciertos y ruedas de prensa que hacía con su banda – Ahora mismo estaba por ser nominada junto a su banda de rock a unos importantes premios de música.

-Pero la mujer cuando tratamos de llamarla para volver a cuestionarla, ha desaparecido...

-Desaparecido...- suspiró Shaoran Li- Será culpable entonces...

-No lo es. – declaró el sujeto con tranquilidad. Shaoran alzó una ceja, pues el sujeto se estaba involucrando subjetivamente en un caso y aquello no era lo correcto- Si, lo se. Pero puedo asegurarte que, la mujer no es culpable. He analizado el caso unas cien veces ya.

-Pues ¿por qué no la absuelves de los cargos?

-Ese es el asunto. Un grupo de veinte personas la vieron amenazarle en una fiesta. Son pruebas suficientes.

-¿Acaso su prometido no tenía otros enemigos?

-Puede ser. Seguimos investigando. El asunto es que desapareció. Hemos buscado y rastreado su localización y pudimos dar con una pista- pasándole un pedazo de papel.- He ahí. Una gasolinera a veinte kilómetros de ese pueblo- señalando el papel.- usaron una tarjeta de crédito que corresponde a la cuenta de Sakura Monohui – añadió con perspicacia.- En ese pueblo hay un negocio de alguien llamado Monohui.

-¿Sospechas que sean parientes?

-Sospecho que se esconde allí.

-Si has encontrado a esa mujer, no entiendo que hago aquí...- declaró con profesionalidad el joven.

-Necesito que vayas a investigar- le sorprendió. Shaoran iba a replicar cuando el hombre añadió.- Tengo un recorte de personal ahora mismo y estamos copados con el trabajo...

-Soy un investigador independiente. No soy policía.

-Tienes la autoridad como oficial de ley para ir al pueblo y traerla de vuelta...

-¿Ustedes siguen investigando aquí?

-Por supuesto que si. – Afirmó el hombre.- Tenemos aun el caso de homicidio en primera mano. Varios sospechosos que aun terminamos de investigar...

-Y la principal sospechosa es una mujer que usted tacha de inocente.

-Es inocente...- afirmó el oficial – Pero... su salida sin avisar a nadie, no pinta nada bonito para ella...

Shaoran dudó unos instantes. No tenía nada de importancia para investigar al momento, por lo que, unos días fuera de la ciudad podrían hacerle bien. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Mantenerla vigilada, claro que ella podría enterarse de quien eres... créeme: cuando la investigué la Señorita, parecía muy consternada y tiene una fuerte coartada para el día que su prometido murió. Pero que lo amenazara en público, la mantiene como una alta sospechosa...

-Nadie es culpable o inocente hasta que una corte no lo decide- declaró con cierta frialdad profesional. – Investigaré. Iré a este pueblo y te participaré de lo que descubra.

-Gracias Li- declaró el sujeto sonriéndole.- Mantendremos contacto- pasándole una de sus tarjetas con sus números telefónicos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tomoyo conversaba animadamente con su abuelo. Habían pasado ya un par de días hasta que finalmente, con el camino limpio de escombros y de agua, pudo bajar a visitar a su abuelo, llevándole parte de una tarta que Sakura y ella hicieron durante su estadía en su casa que duró día y medio. No le hizo gracia, pasar tiempo en la misma casa que Touya Kinomoto, pero este permanecía más en cama que fuera de esta. Así que se dedicó a pasar mas tiempo con Sakura y su sobrino, mientras estuvo en la casa.

Por suerte, el cauce del río no salió de este, no afectando la propiedad Kinomoto. Una suerte en verdad, pues ella no recordaba la última vez que llovió tanto.

-Esta temporada la pronostican de las más fuerte en lo que se refiere a lluvias.

-Y no puedes volver a casa hasta en unas semanas mas.- declaró Daidouji con tranquilidad. –Sakura se hace cargo muy bien de la joyería abuelo- sonrió Tomoyo. Monohui bajó su mirada a sus manos, y su nieta preguntó.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Suitomo llegaba hoy al pueblo...- declaró el anciano lentamente. Tomoyo abrió los ojos aturdida y se puso de pie precipitadamente.

-¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí¡Pensé que estaba en Europa gastando su dinero! – reclamó alarmada. Un terrible temblor se apoderó de sus manos. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tranquila hija- declaró el hombre con ternura.- Sabes que ese hombre a quien llamo "hijo" más por deber que por sentirlo, quiere hacerse de la joyería desde años. – Justificó el hombre- parece que le informaron de mi percance y que es Sakura quien está al mando...- Tomoyo se alarmó.- Sabremos lo que se inventará ahora...

-¡Hay que advertir a Sakura! – se escandalizó la muchacha.

-Sakura lo sabe.- -declaró el hombre- Cuando me vino el señor Tasuke con el comentario que, mi hijo está aquí, la he llamado. No te lo conté a ti, porque... bueno, lo sabes bien... Sakura ha estado prevenida.

Tomoyo sintió un respingo en su espina dorsal. Recordó aquel incidente años atrás. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a enamorarse de Touya: él la había defendido de su tío. Touya tenía en aquel entonces veinticuatro años y ella catorce. El hermano de Sakura encontró cuando fue a buscar a la joven para que pasara la noche en su casa, acompañando a su hermana a solas con su tío. El joven siempre olió algo malo en aquel sujeto y encontrándole, atajando a Tomoyo en la puerta del salón a punto de besarle a la fuerza, lo sacó de sus cabales y le colocó un merecido puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la cara que le dejó un tremendo moretón sobre un ojo. En aquel entonces, el muy cobarde huyó y volvía esporádicamente. Tomoyo de aquel entonces, amó a Touya por la manera en que la defendió.

Pero ahora ella tenía veinticinco años. Y Touya treinta y cinco. La verdad, advertirle a Sakura no era suficiente. Se le atravesó la decisión, de visitar la tienda de su abuelo para poner en advertencia a Sakura.

-Será mejor que vaya para allá- aclaró la joven. – No quiero que se atreva a algo con Sakura...

-Tomoyo: salta a simple vista que aun te afecta lo que pasó en aquel entonces- recalcó el anciano con voz dura y que no daba espacio a replicas. – Cuando Touya me dijo lo que había pasado, fue la última vez que Suitomo estuvo en la casa. Después de eso se mudó y le di lo que le correspondía del fideicomiso. Hasta ahora, ha regresado.

-¿Crees que quiera quitarte la joyería?

-Es posible. Pero no podrá hacerlo. – Aseguró su abuelo- El nombre que figura como propietario... es el tuyo.

-¿QUÉ? Pero ¿por qué abuelo?.- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Siempre tuviste fascinación por las perlas Tomoyo. Siempre lo vi en ti. Después decidiste salir del pueblo y bueno- Tomoyo se encogió de hombros avergonzada- En fin... es cosa del pasado ya...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Jamás iba a permitir que te ataras a mí por eso. Decidí hacer la transferencia cuando cumpliste veintiún años. Te lo digo ahora porque así estarás tranquila. Pero no duro que cuando él se entere de eso, hará lo imposible para quitártela.

Por suerte, cuando Tomoyo arribó a la joyería solo encontró a Sakura hablando con quien parecía ser la asistente de su abuelo, porque hablaban al otro lado del mostrador. Tomoyo notó a una muchacha muy guapa de complexión de piel blanca, ojos cafés escondidos detrás de unas gafas de montura bastante elegantes. Portaba un collar de perlas con una blusa blanca de seda y una chaqueta color azul con una falda y zapatos de tacón. A pesar de tener aquella imagen estilizada y profesional, parecía ser tímida con los demás. La había visto en par de ocasiones cuando se aparecía a ver a Sakura o a revisar como estaba la tienda y siempre se escabullía. Aquel no era un caso diferente. Observó la exhibición en la vitrina de las Perlas Yukkata y luego a Sakura.

La muchacha (que parecía tener la misma edad que ellas), se cayó al instante que la vio entrar. Sakura sonrió y la muchacha se retiró silenciosamente a la oficina detrás de la tienda. Tomoyo replicó.- Vaya chica...- mirando por donde se había ido.

-¿Katsumi? Tiene un par de años trabajando aquí... es algo retraída con los desconocidos... es todo...- Añadiendo rápidamente- No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros cuando Touya se enfermó. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a la casa?

-No lo se Sakura- declaró Tomoyo pensando unos instantes lo mucho que Touya parecía despreciar su presencia.

-Entonces ven el domingo después de las once de la mañana- declaró con simpleza sonriéndole afablemente.- Vamos a misa en la mañana y en la tarde podríamos ir a nadar al río... como lo hacíamos antes.

-¿Nadar? – sintiéndose entusiasmada y sonriendo.

-Si. Touya aprovecha y hace sus barbacoas de comida pero luego se marcha para la taberna de Yue- sonrió suspicazmente- Creo que tiene una novia por allí. Es decir, Yue siempre tiene las mejores camareras de la zona.

-¿Ah si? – Preguntó ella tratando de no sonar muy entusiasta- Yo pensé que Touya odiaba las de nuestro genero...

-Si, pero no deja de ser un hombre Tomoyo. Aunque no se que hará con ellas una vez se le acercan. ¡Hasta en iglesia han tratado de aproximársele y huye como a la peste! – Replicó su amiga sonriéndole.- ¿Qué dices¿Vienes a compartir con Shinji y conmigo?

-Será un placer- se vio convencida por su amiga. Al menos Touya se ausentaría de aquel día y podría compartir con Sakura y su sobrino.

-Disculpe ¿Señorita Sakura? – Les interrumpió Katsumi cortésmente y con un susurro.- Le llaman del banco...

-Ah, discúlpame Tomoyo - se disculpó Sakura yendo a la oficina. Tomoyo se quedó observando a Katsumi mientras ella acomodaba unas joyas en uno de los escaparates. No se atrevía a romper ella con el silencio y parecía que Katsumi, permanecía en Silencio precisamente para que no le hicieran conversación.

Tomoyo dirigió su mirada al exhibidor donde estaba la colección Yukatta. La colección era la envidiada de la zona: la Colección Yukatta constaba de treinta hermosas perlas negras de perfecto estado y brillantez. Una perla que era opaca, era una perla dañada y tuvieron la suerte que la cosecha con que se cultivaron aquellas perlas negras fue la mejor de aquel entonces.

Tomoyo recordó como con quince años recién cumplidos, una mañana, salía del río con un traje de baño enterizo color lila mientras Sakura usaba otro de color rojo y azul. Ambas disfrutaban de aquel magnifico día de verano que hacía. Tomoyo cuando se tendió en la toalla para destilar y tomar un poco de sol, notó a unos metros, al hermano mayor de su amiga que, en aquel momento, llegaba en una lancha inflable. No llevaba la camisa puesta, por lo cual el sol chocaba contra su masculino torso dorado. Los pantalones estaban recogidos hasta sus pantorrillas y mojados; y su pelo destilaba agua. Tomoyo tragó en seco y su corazón se agitó al verle llegar.

Desde aquel entonces, estaba enamorada del moreno. Se aproximó con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo y le saludó con afabilidad, no notando el sutil rubor que teñían sus mejillas

_– Touya ¿Tuviste una buena cacería? – preguntó atrayendo la mirada por un instante del hermano de su mejor amiga. _

_Touya en aquel entonces, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero nunca se mostraba reacio con Tomoyo. – Mas o menos... encontré unas perlas que le interesarán a tu abuelo. _

_-Mi abuelo tiene ya muchas perlas- refirió ella con dulzura e inocencia características de chicas que no crecían en grandes ciudades. -¿qué tendrían esas de particular? _

_Touya observó a todos lados y declaró – Tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie... – Declaró con aire misterioso que incrementó la curiosidad de la muchacha de ojos amatistas. – Ni siquiera a tu abuelo o a Sakura... _

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque lo digo yo- declaró con simpleza. Tomoyo trató de decir que "No" pero era difícil para ella decirlo. Más que todos, a Touya. Asintió sutilmente y esperó que el sujeto le mostrara lo que traía en una caja. Touya replicó- Extiende tu mano. – solicitó y Tomoyo la extendió hacía él. Touya sacó tres pequeñas rocas negras brillantes y Tomoyo no creía lo que veía. – Son perlas negras... _

_-¡Son lindísimas!- viéndoles reflejar la luz del sol. Ella apuntó una de ellas hasta donde se veía el sol y agregó.- ¡Parecieran un eclipse! _

_-Cierto- afirmó con orgullo. – Por eso no debe saber nadie que encontré estas perlas hasta que siga limpiando la zona... podrían haber mas. _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Son inusuales las perlas negras para esta época. Mi abuelo encontró en sus tiempos y se filtró la noticia y solo pudo extraer dos... son las perlas que mi padre, regaló en unos pendientes a mi madre... y no quiero hasta poder ver cuantas puedo extraer, filtrar el rumor... _

_-¿Eso no es algo egoísta? _

_-Cuando consigues algo inusual, "raro" una vez en la vida ¿lo compartirías con alguien mas o lo querrías para ti sola? – preguntó mirándole intensamente con sus ojos oscuros. Tomoyo sintió en aquel instante como las piernas le temblaban. _

_Negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron observándose unos instantes. Los chapoteos de Sakura en el agua, dimitieron con el paso de los segundos entre ellos en lo que, sus miradas eran intensas, delatoras y al mismo tiempo, peligrosas para Touya. Tomoyo vio como él alargaba una mano hacía ella y contrario a lo que ella creía, se posó en uno de sus mechones. Observó como Touya miraba sus cabellos con deleite. Inconscientemente Tomoyo separó sus labios, ignorante de la tensión que causaría aquel movimiento en el moreno. _

_-Tienes una paja- declaró él sacando de sus cabellos una pequeña paja de hierba seca que seguro, se pegó a sus cabellos cuando tomaba el sol. _

_-Ah, gracias- declaró ella decepcionada aquel instante de aquello. La voz de Sakura llamándole, le hizo dirigirse adonde su amiga. Cuando volteó, vio a Touya arrastrando el bote fuera del agua y yendo a la casa, con la "presa" del día. _

Observó un instante las perlas. La colección estaba compuesta, por unos pendientes negros de perlas montadas en oro blanco. Un precioso collar negro y un brazalete negro. Se quedó observando las prendas cuando algo peculiar llamó su atención. Sabía de perlas bastante y ellas no cambiaban de brillo con el tiempo. Pero aquel brazalete estaba algo opaco ¿O era su imaginación? En aquel momento la campanilla de la puerta del negocio se escuchó y vio la alta figura de Eriol Hiragizawa ingresar, buscando algo con la mirada. No se dio cuenta que Tomoyo, estaba de pie a un lado y se dirigió directamente adonde estaba Katsumi. La muchacha le observó sorprendida un instante, mientras la alta figura de Hiragizawa estaba lo que parecía en conversación con la joven empleada de Sakura.

Tomoyo los observaba a ambos sin pasar por advertida. Sea lo que sea que hablaban, no hacía muy feliz a la dependiente ya que, lo observaba como si le hablara otro idioma. Con gesto fruncido, decidió irse del frente, entrando en la oficina.

El hombre de ojos azules de volvió con rostro fruncido, que para cualquiera indicaría molestia. Pero Tomoyo encontraba que su rostro así, atraía mas intriga a su persona. Levantando la mirada, el inglés se sorprendió un instante de quien le observaba pero, enderezó su rostro para declarar- Tomoyo – aproximándose a ella con una sonrisa arrebatadora que transformaba completamente su rostro y tomó su mano para saludarle de la manera occidental colocando un beso en su dorso- Que agradable sorpresa. Cuando divisé el deportivo enfrente, supuse que era el suyo.

-¿Ah? Creo que usted estaba más pendiente en hablar con la joven Katsumi que buscándome, Hiragizawa.

-Le he dicho que me llame Eriol- discutió el británico con cortesía sublime y sus galanteos.- y encontrarme con usted, ha sido una dicha, créame. ¿Tiene tiempo para un café?

-Estoy esperando por Sakura...- señalando por donde se había marchado Katsumi.

Haciendo un ademán de indiferencia declaró.- Le aseguro que Sakura, no le echará de menos, contrario a mi, sino me acompaña- insistió con dulzura.

Si Tomoyo, no hubiera estado tan confundida con sus sentimientos, seguramente, le habría agradado alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa. Cortésmente le ofreció su brazo y ella finalmente asintió sonriendo sutilmente y haciendo sonreír al sujeto de mirada azulada.

-Déme un momento por favor- solicitó. Le informó a Sakura adonde iba y que no tardaría mucho y salió de la tienda, ante las miradas suspicaces de Katsumi y Sakura, la ultima observó a la dependienta, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos café veían marcharse al gran inversionista y su amiga, por la puerta de entrada.

Sakura contaba los eventos aquella noche durante la cena. El chiquillo Kinomoto parecía mas pendiente en terminar la cena para volver al televisor, que lo que los adultos discutían. Con una sonrisilla conspiradora declaró.- No dudo que, para esta misma época en un año, Eriol y Tomoyo tengan un feliz matrimonio.

-Estás alucinando y babeando Monstruo – declaró su hermano con acidez. Sakura hizo un puchero ante el adjetivo- No cuentes tus nueces antes de la cosecha.

-Seguro la invita para el baile de máscaras que hará la alcaldía en dos semanas...

-Hiragizawa solo quiere romances con las propiedades que puede liquidar y poseer- declaró con firmeza- Dudo mucho que, se de el tiempo para ir a esas actividades tan frívolas.

-NO son frívolas. Y te apuesto que si Tomoyo o una chica como ella lo invitan, lo aceptará. Nadie le podría decir que no a alguien como Eriol.- suspiró.

-Y supongo que a ti te fascinaría que te llevara a ti y no a ella.- declaró Touya con veneno para picar a su hermana.

-¡Aunque no lo creas, Eriol no me interesa de esa manera!- replicó con firmeza. -Aunque puedo asegurarte que si consiguiera un pretendiente, no lo sabrías de a primera instancia. Eres insoportable. Seguro me lo espantarías con la amenaza de la escopeta como hiciste con Eriol...- viéndole sonreírse ante aquella victoria. – Aunque, creo que Eriol, si acaso le volvieras a amenazar, te pondría en tu sitio y no te dejaría jactarte. Tal como lo hizo Tomoyo...

Touya hizo un ademán de impaciencia, declarando.- Aun así, esa no es mujer para Hiragizawa... – discutiéndole aquel hecho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tu? No conocimos al prometido aquel- Touya alzó una ceja ¿Acaso su hermana había dicho "Conocimos"? ella no haciendo caso a su interrogante declaró.- Touya: Hay que ver como Eriol se la llevó del brazo en la tarde de hoy.- suspiró su hermana quien era tan fanática de las novelas rosa como cualquier chica. –Eriol es un sujeto rico, respetado, emprendedor y un caballero. Tomoyo se merece alguien como él. y si quieres, podemos apostar que la llevará al baile de máscaras de la alcaldía.

-¿De que hablas tu? – preguntó cada vez mas nauseabundo al escuchar las tantas cualidades de Hiragizawa para alguien como Tomoyo. ¡De todas, ella! – Ella ¿Acaso no se casará con su prometido?

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Sabía que lo de Tomoyo y que su prometido falleció tiempo atrás y había prometido no contárselo a Touya. Mientras, este le observaba con perspicacia ante el ensordecedor silencio que sucumbió entre ellos.

-Si, bien. – Sacudiendo su mano para no darle importancia.- Pero mientras esté aquí, no quiere decir que, bueno... ¡No pueda salir si alguien la invite y si llega a enamorarse de Hiragizawa...!

Touya crispó la lengua para declarar.- Claro... como ella y muchas otras mujeres. Se creen que hasta que no dicten "Hasta que la muerte los separe" pueden hacer y deshacer cuanto le vengan en gana... eso no es amor... es deseo y pasión... y esos llegan a morir.

-¡Touya¡No digas eso! – declaró escandalizada- ¡Porque a ti te pasó eso...

-¡Sakura! – le cortó su hermano poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente para callarle. Shinji los observaba a ambos y Sakura se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba Touya era que, le declararan a su hijo todos los errores cometidos por Kaho. – Voy a salir- declaró para alisar asperezas.

-¿Vas a donde Yue? – preguntó Sakura.

--No creo... – declaró rápidamente.- No me gusta ir entre semanas... Acuéstense temprano...- colocándose su chaqueta de piel negra y un sombrero.

-Adiós papá- le despidió su hijo.

Touya contrario a lo que pensaban, no tomaría su vehículo. Lo pensó un instante de ir a visitar el abuelo de Tomoyo pero hesitó. Ese hombre poco le faltaba para ser adivino y con solo leerle la mirada, podría confesarle hasta lo que comió el día anterior. Podría descubrir en un segundo algo que no quería que se supiera, al menos no aquella noche.

Así que, salió y tomó camino abajo haber hasta donde llegaba. No había porque tener miedo por aquellos rumbos pues todo el mundo conocía a todos y no habían accidentes y tampoco crimen en aquel sitio.

Adoraba donde vivía. Contrario a Tomoyo, solo una vez, pensó en huir y no volver. Tomar a su hijo e irse donde los comentarios y los rumores además del os escándalos no lo lastimaran.

Pero había nacido y crecido con la sangre de Cazador de Perlas. Aquello era irremediable. Adoraba aquella vida rústica y por nada del mundo la cambiaría.

Después pensó en sus sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que en años no se habían visto tan revueltos como en las últimas semanas. Sus sentimientos por Tomoyo eran demasiado turbios y pese a que pudo identificar inmediatamente que sentía por ella un deseo irremediable, no era suficiente para él.

¡No caería de nuevo en aquella trampa!

Además la muchacha tenía un prometido. ¡Maldito aquel que posaba sus manos en alguien prohibido! Su mujer siendo su esposa le engañó como a un tonto y no hesitaba para declararle lo indeseable que era como hombre. ¿Por qué acaso aquella mujer sería diferente? Seguro lo encontraba indeseable tanto como Kaho y Tomoyo seguro veía en Hiragizawa alguien con dinero y posibilidades de escalar socialmente. De todas maneras, vivía en la ciudad seguro mantenida por aquel "Prometido" De ella en coche deportivo y caras joyas.

Tomoyo era una mujer hermosa, atractiva y conflictiva por igual por ser una maldita feminista que no callaba lo que pensaba. ¿Aquello era malo? Suponía que no, puesto que no había nada mejor que la honestidad. Y pensando aquello: cuando veía a Tomoyo a los ojos encontraba en ellos una pizca de dolor que aquellos amatistas trataban de ocultar. Ella escondía algo y era algo grande. Pero ¿qué podría ser? Suspiró irremediablemente mientras avanzaba por el camino. Unos recuerdos confusos volaron a su mente.

Recordó los instantes que Tomoyo, pasó sus manos y la esponja por su pecho, mientras estaba enfermo aquel día de lluvia que sin hesitar se había precipitado a casa los Kinomotos por petición de Sakura, y había tenido fantasías las noches siguientes que habrían turbado sus pensamientos aquellos días que amanecía solo en su cama. En aquellos sueños, Tomoyo estaba haciendo aquello pero él la tumbaba en la cama y terminaba haciéndole el amor con fervor y vehemencia.

No habían sido una ni dos las maldiciones que profería cuando se percataba que aquello era un sueño al despertar temblando y sudado deseando aferrar con intensidad la cintura de aquella mujer y volver aquellas fantasías en realidades.

Pero no volvería a caer en la absurda trampa del deseo.

Sin proponérselo terminó un rato después, frente a la casa Monohui. Era algo tarde ya. Miró su reloj sorprendiéndose que hubiera caminado por espacio de una hora. Vio las luces de abajo apagadas, la puerta cerrada y la ventana que era de la habitación de Tomoyo abierta recibiendo toda la brisa fresca y el sonido del río mas abajo.

Se quedó observando la fachada de la vieja casa. Recordaba momentos mas felices años atrás cuando Tomoyo subía a su lado en la camioneta replicándole que era hora de sus lecciones de conducir.

Touya sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a alguien que se caminaba por la parte lateral de la casa. Estaba vestido enteramente de blanco y no hesitó al aproximarse dado a que era la nieta de Monohui quien vivía sola.

Se aproximó lentamente aunque sus pasos eran escuchados al caminar sobre las piedras y el jardín además de las hojitas secas. Al aproximarse identificó a quien caminaba por el jardín y que lo hacía en unas pijamas de seda. La brisa era un poco fría a aquella hora y tocó al alcanzarle su hombro.- ¿To... Tomoyo? – preguntó enderezándole hasta estar frente a frente.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Carentes de expresión y ella no parecía temblar por el frío. Iba descalza en aquel momento. No parecía tampoco sorprendida en haber sido encontrada divagando sola por aquel jardín.

Touya se percató entonces al ver que ella no reaccionaba ante su presencia y tampoco hablaba que, estaba dormida. ¿Acaso sonámbula? No hesitó a subirla en sus brazos con una facilidad sorprendente y teniéndole a salvo en sus brazos, ingresó con ella al interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras para depositarla en su recamara. No tardó en dar con la habitación y vio las pantuflas predispuestas a un lado.

Touya sancionó a la mujer pero no podía culparla. El insomnio era un estado inconsciente de la persona y Tomoyo parecía a lo mejor no saber que sufría de él. pero se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado si ella se hubiera aventurado colina abajo donde estaba el río? Ni quería imaginarse lo que aquélla desgracia repercutiría en ellos.

Especial, en él.

Notó con una inicial sorpresa como estaba tan cerca del cuerpo semi desnudo de la atractiva joven. Tenía puesta un precioso juego de ropa de dormir de seda, en una blusita de tirantes que, descansaba placidamente en la curvatura de sus senos. Vio al momento que tragaba secamente como aquel pequeño busto se escondía en una fascinante seda y encaje y donde se enmarcaban a la perfección los pezones de la chica. Su pantaloncito era corto y por encima de sus pálidos muslos entornados encima de unas largas piernas que mirándoles así de cerca eran pecaminosamente llamativas.

Se imaginó sin percatarse en aquel segundo de cómo sería tener aquellas piernas alrededor de las suyas, ambos desnudos y la mas maravillosa fantasía erótica surgió en su cabeza para su lamento. Comenzó a excitarse irremediablemente ante aquellos pensamientos. La muchacha gimió en sus sueños y aquello fue peor. Pero aun así no se movió de donde estaba, de estudiar las facciones de Tomoyo. Aquella mujer era hermosísima y tenía un cuerpo divino pero, era alguien prohibido. Notó la sortija que descansaba en la mesilla a un lado. La roca que adornaba la joya era suculenta para cualquier cazadora de fortunas: mínimo tenía dos quilates. Frunció su rostro al pensar que aquella muchacha a lo mejor, fue ya de otro. ¿Cómo no ser así en una sociedad donde la virtud de una muchacha era algo extinto? Sintió su corazón agitarse velozmente al pensar que, ella fue ya de otro. Seguro de su prometido.

"Maldita sea" pensó lamentándose como sus pensamientos ahora pasaron a aquella muchacha haciendo el amor sin inhibiciones con otro. "Maldito sea él" pensó ahora al pensar en el prometido de ella. Pero ella, era una libertina pues teniendo a alguien con quien de seguro ya habían compartido una intimidad desbordante, le coqueteaba y se atrevía a salir con alguien como Hiragizawa.

Gruñó levantándose pesadamente de la cama que se había sentado observando en silencio a la joven. Tal vez Tomoyo no era quien él pensaba y había llegado a sentir algo en el pasado. Pero lo cierto era que, no era buena idea permanecer allí. Aunque la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza (una vez controló su prominente excitación por la muchacha) era ¿Qué preocupaba a la joven para caminar dormida? Había dormido en incontables ocasiones en casa de ellos (durante sus años mozos, claro) y nunca había sufrido de sonambulismo.

Era una pregunta que estaba dispuesto a preguntarle una vez la viera a la mañana siguiente. Porque la situación que ella camine dormida era de por si peligrosa. Cerró las puertas de la casa por fuera con la copia de la llave que Monohui le dio y se aseguraba que no podría salir abriendo desde adentro o girando solo el pomo de la puerta. Las puertas eran antiguas y permitían asegurar desde afuera y no necesariamente de adentro de podría abrir al menos que usaras la llave para cerrar desde adentro.

Con esos pensamientos que la chica estaría a salvo aquella noche, se dispuso a tomar el camino de vuelta a casa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

.-¿Qué ella vendrá el domingo? – preguntó Touya a la hora del desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Su hijo estaba desayunando por igual y preparándose para ir y a la escuela.- ¿Por qué tuviste que invitarla? – gruñó.

No había contado a Sakura lo ocurrido a la noche anterior y jamás pensaba hacerlo. Pero la idea que, tendría que almorzar con Daidouji el domingo, le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Por qué a su hermana se le ocurrían aquellas cosas?

-Porque el domingo ella se la pasa sino es en el hospital, en casa sola. Ya han pasado dos domingos desde su llegada y me siento mal por no invitarla. No tiene a nadie...

-¿Por qué rayos su prometido no la visita aquí? No es tan difícil sabes.- Discutió el hombre ante la perspectiva de pasar unas cuantas horas en compañía de la amatista. Tampoco quería su influencia cerca de su hijo.

-No se. – mintió la ojiverde. – Tal vez no puede- declaró volteada a su sobrino y no a Touya para evadir el mirarlo a los ojos. – Seguro el trabajo no se lo permite.

Touya bufó declarando- Para regalar una sortija así, tiene que trabajar y darse los momentos libres si le da la gana- sancionando la falta de ética del sujeto al dejar a su prometida sola y dispensar de ella en varias semanas. Sakura le miró sorprendida ¿Acaso su hermano sancionaba al prometido de Tomoyo? Una pequeña luz se encendió en su cabeza en aquel segundo. ¿Acaso no podría ser posible que... su hermano Touya, sintiera algo por Tomoyo?

-En fin...- tratando de picar un poco a su hermano.- es definitivo que vendrá a la hora del almuerzo a compartir con nosotros... tenemos planeado incluso, pasar la tarde en el río mientras te vas a donde Yue.

¿Así que su hermana lo tenía todo preparado? Pareciera que no quisiera que pasaran mucho tiempo cerca. Mejor. Donde Yue se olvidaría de ella. Pero todavía quedaba el asuntito que, compartiría con ella unas horas durante el almuerzo y aquello era bastante intoxicante.

-Puede ser que, para el domingo, tuviera un compromiso con Eriol- añadió mirando a su hermano suspicazmente- Tomoyo es tan maravillosa que, seguro le invitaría a almorzar... – Touya levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.- Tuve que adelantarme antes de que Eriol ocupara toda su atención...

Pensó que iría a reclamarle que no se metiera donde nadie le llamó, pero no fue así. Parecía mantenerse inerte ante sus presunciones pero contrario a lo que su hermana pensaba,. Touya se sentía rabiar por dentro.

-Hora de irnos- declaró con firmeza poniéndose de pie y yendo por su sombrero.- Shinji: Me voy en tres minutos...

-¡Si!-gritó el niño dejando lo poco del desayuno que quedaba para salir en pos de sus libros. Sakura recogió los platos y los puso en el lavabo suspirando. Quedándose en minutos sola, y escuchando la camioneta arrancar por el camino.

Sakura se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos. A veces su hermano la confundía. Parecía odiar a Tomoyo, pero en momentos, quedaba tan pensativo cuando ella mencionaba su nombre que, por un instante en su cabeza se dibujó la idea de su mejor amiga y Touya.

Pero Tomoyo, aun no parecía recuperarse del rompimiento con su novio. Y Touya, jamás se atrevería a cortejar a la mujer de otro. El pasado y su sufrimiento le habían enseñado bastante además que, él tenía serios problemas de autoestima gracias a Kaho. ¡Touya era un hombre muy atractivo y él mismo, dudaba de aquello!

Tendría que resignarse que tal vez, su hermano terminaría siendo un solterón.

-Pensé que iríamos a la escuela Papá- declaró el muchacho cuando su padre estacionó su vehículo detrás del deportivo de Tomoyo.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-.Necesito a hablar con Tomoyo... no tardaré...

-¡Espera¿No puedo ir contigo? - Preguntó el chico. – Por favor...

-Bueno, pero es de una vez ¿De acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió y descendió de la camioneta sonriendo y justo cuando Touya subía las escaleras la muchacha de ojos azules, le vio por la ventana, vestida ya para visitar a su abuelo les dio la bienvenida- Touya ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida al ver al alto moreno con su sombrero hasta sus cejas ascender – No abre la puerta- declaró al ver que, Touya tal vez pretendía pasar. Sorprendiéndole, mostró la llave que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta desde afuera. -¿Quién la cerró desde afuera? – declaró al momento que salía.

-Yo la cerré- A Touya le entró un calorcito extraño desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza al pensar en las condiciones sensuales que tenía Tomoyo al dormir en su cama con aquel camisón como la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- declaró el chicuelo despertando a su padre de sus pensamientos. Tomoyo dirigió una de sus hermosas sonrisas al niño.

-.Buenos días... ¿Quieren algo de comer? Hice unos pastelillos para el abuelo.

-¡Viva! Pastelillos...- gritó el chico ingresando por la puerta con dirección a la cocina.

-¡Shinji! – le gritó su padre pero fue inútil, pues el chico no le hizo caso.- Lo siento- se disculpó él. - Es que Sakura lo hace comer todos los días avena sin azúcar y no creo que lo hace de buena gana. – Declaró pensando en la avena cuyo sabor no era el mejor del mundo pero siempre lo complementaba con la mermelada de untar a las tostadas.

-¿Gustas pasar? - le invitó la amatista. Touya asintió en silencio pasando por su lado y no percatándose que era victima de un intenso escrutinio de la muchacha quien tenía su corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca de tan rápido que latía. Ella cerró la puerta y los alcanzó en la cocina donde veía al menor de los Kinomotos esperar por ella. Ella le ofreció a él y a su padre uno de los pastelillos que habían. Touya no quiso pero Shinji inmediatamente lo probó, dándole su opinión del mismo.

-¡Está delicioso! – Replicó comiendo ávidamente el alimento.- ¿Podría ver el piano que tienes en el salón¡Me encanta la música!

-¿SI? No me lo imaginaba.

-Papá odia el rock- gimió el chico.- Solo tengo la esperanza que a Tía Sakura le gusta... ¿Has escuchado la banda de Sakura Monohui?

-¿La... banda de...

-Son un grupo de Rock famosísimo. Tía Sakura tiene su nuevo disco... lo compró en la tienda de música...

-¡Oh! – declaró la mujer sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No miraba a Touya lo cual era bueno. ¿Qué pensaría él si supiera quien era en verdad?

-¡Son fantásticos...!

-Ya ve a ver el piano- declaró Touya mandándolo al otro salón - ¡Pero no toques nada! Tengo que hablar con Tomoyo...

La joven se extrañó ante aquello y vio como el chico tomaba en otra servilleta otro pastelillo para llevárselo al salón. Ya ambos a solas, Tomoyo se sentó y declaró brindándole una silla a Touya - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que harás algo por mi? – preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué otra razón te aparecerías por aquí sino fuera para algo? Porque para alimentar a Shinji no es... por mas mala cocinera que sea Sakura...

-Cierto. Pero no he venido por que mi hijo pasa hambre con Sakura... – Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el jocoso comentario pero Touya se tensó ante su sonrisa. –vine a hablar de algo que ocurrió anoche. – la mirada de la amatista se tensó ante su forma de decir aquello y taladrándole con aquella oscura mirada y algo rígida, incluso para ella quien conocía desde la infancia.- Anoche estuve caminando por los alrededores y... dime Tomoyo ¿Te han detectado alguna clase de padecimiento de sonambulismo?

A la muchacha le tomó un instante recuperarse de tal pregunta. Su extrañeza ante la pregunta se reflejó en su rostro y su voz cuando declaró.- Disculpa... no creo entender.

-Anoche, estuve por aquí... y estabas en el jardín- la muchacha abrió los ojos ampliamente.- Caminando dormida...

-¿Lo estaba? – desviando la mirada del rostro de Touya.

-No recuerdo que hayas sufrido de ello antes...

-No recuerdo nada de esto ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó exasperando al sujeto con aquello.

-Claro que estoy seguro—declaró impaciente ya que su pregunta le hacía ver como un estúpido.- Yo mismo te puse en la cama...

-Tu...- sonrojándose violentamente y comenzando a tartamudear- ¿Tu... me pusiste en ...

-No había otra manera de hacerlo o te arriesgabas de deambular hasta la calle. – declaró con impaciencia y dejó claro cuanto le molestaba aquel tema. Tomoyo estaba avergonzada ante aquello. – Te puse en tu cama y antes de irme, cerré la puerta por fuera...

-Por eso no quería abrir – concluyó.

-Escucha: Será mejor que corrijas mientras estés sola ese problemita tuyo o te encontraremos la mañana siguiente boyando en el río.

Tomoyo se enojó con aquel tono de voz que usaba con ella. Asintió en silencio, pero dejó bien en claro cuanto le molestaba aquel tema. –Se me hace tarde para ir a ver al abuelo- replicó secamente.

Touya se puso de pie y se predisponía a salir de la cocina. Tomoyo le seguía el paso y no se percató cuando el hombre se detuvo, chocando con la amplia espalda del mismo. –Escucha... Sakura me ha contado que vas el domingo a almorzar.

-Sino te molesta, claro.

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino con Sakura. – le respondió secamente. Tomoyo frunció su rostro – Pero deberás ir a la iglesia con nosotros...

-¡A la iglesia! – Respondió sorprendida—Yo no...

-No me digas que no vas a la iglesia, - replicó entornando sus ojos en su mirada.- Porque por más libertina que sea tu vida, debe de haber un momento para esas actividades, por más "comunes" que estas sean.

Tomoyo hizo un puchero exasperándose. Iba a decirle que, no iba a la iglesia desde que tenía dieciséis años. No que se negaba a ir. Touya ignorando todo esto, declaró.- Pasaré por ti a las nueve del domingo...- saliendo finalmente de la cocina.- ¡Shinji: nos vamos!- replicó, al colocarse nuevamente su sombrero. El jovenzuelo estaba sentado en la banca del piano y tocaba una que otra tecla.

-¿Sabes tocar Tomoyo?

-Así es. Mi madre me enseñó de pequeña.

-¡Excelente¿Podrías enseñarme? Se algunas cosas pero... ¡Tu sabes de seguro leer música!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida observando a Touya.

-¡Shinji: Vamos! – declaró su padre llamándole para que se marcharan.

-¡Oh papá! Deja que ella me enseñe a tocar el piano- suplicó con ambas manos.- Por favor...

Touya entornó sus ojos en su hijo y Shinji supo que patinaba en hielo blando. Sabiendo cuando retirarse el chico dejó de insistir y prosiguió a salir de la casa, despidiéndose de la amatista.

A Tomoyo aquello le causó sorpresa. Touya desde que lo conocía, era un excelente pianista. Pero ¿por qué él no le enseñaba? Mientras Shinji ingresaba a la camioneta, Touya detectó la mirada de Tomoyo y adivinando su pensamiento declaró.- Hace años que no toco el piano. Y no me gusta que Shinji toque esas bárbaras músicas...

-¿Bárbaras músicas?

-Rock. Sabe tocar... – sorprendiéndole.- De oído...

-Eso es sorprendente... ¡Es tan pequeño!

-Y seguirá sin aprender- declaró con firmeza- No puedo impedir que Sakura escuche eso que le llaman música, pero si puedo impedir que Shinji tenga ese tipo de influencias.

-Touya: tal vez pretendas tener a tu hijo en un capullo pero no será para siempre...

-Mientras pueda protegerlo del mundo exterior, lo haré. Y de libertinas como tu, mucho mas...

-¡No entiendo que te he hecho yo para que me hables así! – Replicó ofendida.- ¡No soy una libertina!

-¿Ah no? Niégame entonces que no te has quedado con Hiragizawa en los sitios públicos del pueblo mientras tu "Prometido" Está solo en la ciudad...- dirigiendo su mirada inquisidora donde usualmente, excepto aquella mañana, Tomoyo portaba su sortija- Ahora ¿Andarás como mujer disponible? – crispando su lengua mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba involuntariamente. – Que ligera eres...- agregó con acidez.

-¡No me conoces ni en lo mas mínimo Touya Kinomoto!- declaró ella al momento que intentaba abofetearle con intensidad. Pero contrario a que ella esperaba a que el golpe sonara, Touya atajó su mano en el aire y sonrió triunfante.

-No dejo que me peguen en el mismo sitio dos veces Tomoyo... Por eso la iglesia es buena, libera el espíritu y perdona de pensamientos mal sano. Te veré el domingo... – Soltándole finalmente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cuando Sakura llegó a la tienda Katsumi ya estaba dentro. – Buenos días...

-Buenos días- Saludó con una sonrisa la asistente. Limpiaba en aquel momento uno de los cristales y declaró distraídamente. —Viene una señora Tosikihime a buscar su pedido de las perlas que mandó a hacer hace cuatro meses para su hija...

-Están en la caja fuerte... el Señor Monohui las había terminado antes de su accidente...- afirmó la ojiverde.

-Ah por cierto- declaró la joven advirtiendo a su jefa – Estuvo un hombre aquí unos instantes...

-¿Ah? – preguntó Sakura distraídamente.

-Si. Dijo que buscaba a la señorita Sakura Monohui- la muchacha se extrañó ante aquello.- me mostró una foto pero no era usted así que le dije que no la conocía. Pero preguntó si aquí no estaba una señorita llamada Sakura y le dije que si.- sonando arrepentida. –vendrá luego pero le dije que la señorita de la foto no era para nada usted...

-Que extraño –murmuró la muchacha de ojos verdes.- ¿Dices que preguntó por Monohui? – Viendo a Katsumi asentir.- ¿No te dijo cuando volvía?

-En una hora más o menos... han pasado ya diez minutos desde que ingresó.

-Ya veo. – Declaró algo aturdida.- Parece algo raro...- Katsumi asintió.- ¿No te dijo que buscaba?

La muchacha negó con su rostro y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Pero algo le preocupaba a Sakura ¿Quién era ese hombre y porque preguntaba por Sakura Monohui? Encogiéndose de hombros al percatarse que dentro de una hora, sus preguntas tendrían respuestas, se predispuso a continuar las faenas del día. A los quince minutos sonó la campanilla y Tomoyo apareció por el umbral.- Que cara tienes. – declaró Sakura al notar su mirada.

-Vengo de ver al abuelo...

-¿Acaso se ha puesto mal? – preguntó espantada.

-No. Está bien. – Suspiró.- Pero aun no puede volver a casa.

-Entonces ¿qué te tiene así? – preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

Tomoyo hesitó en contarle aquellos detalles pero analizó unos instantes que, Sakura era su mejor amiga. ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarle que ella?

Le contó lo que Touya le había revelado de su sonambulismo. Sakura mantuvo silencio mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que su amiga le decía. Lo único que su mejor amiga obvió fue el alusivo comentario de Touya acerca de su actitud con los hombres.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-No se. El abuelo llamó inmediatamente un médico y me recetó unos medicamentos muy fuertes. Ya hablando aparte con el médico le conté lo que pasó con Remi y me diagnosticó que se debe a estrés postraumático. Me recetó entonces unos medicamentos más fuertes.

-Me parece buena idea. Necesitas descansar. Te noto muy desmejorada.

- Es que...- dudó en decirle. La verdad era que el baterista del grupo le había llamado unos días antes para decirle que, la nominación del grupo a mejor banda del año en los premios más importantes de la música fue perdida. También le informó que había un detective preguntando por ella y no le pudo dar mas detalles del asunto. – Me llamaron del trabajo... preguntándome si tardaría un poco mas...- mintió. Odiaba mentirle a Sakura.- Están desesperándose...

-Me imagino- declaró su comprensiva amiga. -¿Sabes que necesitas? Distraerte...

-Sakura...

-No espera. ¿Por qué no salimos tú, yo y Eriol esta noche? Me ha invitado en par de ocasiones a cenar para interceder por lo que quiere de mi hermano- guiñándole el ojo- Para mi es que, quiere que interceda por ustedes...

-¿Por nosotros? Sakura te equivocas... él y yo...

-Si, lo se- respondió suspirando.- Esperaba que tal vez sintieras algo, aunque sea un poquito por Eriol- haciendo un puchero.- Tal vez, es demasiado pedir...

-Sakura¿No crees que Eriol tal vez le guste otra persona?

-¿Otra persona dices¿Quién?

-Bueno, no se.- encogiéndose de hombros. – Es obvio que no soy yo. Pero pasa más tiempo aquí en la joyería que conmigo. – sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, creo que lo hace para darle guerra a Touya- observando por la vitrina que daba a la calle identificó la camioneta de su hermano.- Oh no. – Declaró abrumada.- Ahora ¿qué?

-¿Qué pasa? – Divisando el coche del sujeto.- ¿Esa es la camioneta de Touya, no?

-Así es. ¿Qué andará buscando? – preguntó en voz alta. Y decidió no darle mas larga al asunto. – Vuelvo ahora...- saliendo de la tienda.

Tomoyo decidió espiar un poquito desde la ventana. Observó como la muchacha alcanzó a su hermano y conversaban a un lado de la calle. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se dirigió a la exhibición de perlas Yukkatta, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a los pies al notar algo anormal con las hermosas perlas. Dado un atrevimiento de su parte, trató de abrir la vitrina que las exhibía pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Katsumi. – llamó a la muchacha. Esta salió de la oficina y declaró.- Préstame tus llaves. – la muchacha le pasó las llaves a la aludida y esta abrió la vitrina. Tomó los pendientes estudiándolo en sus manos y escuchó cuando Sakura entraba de nuevo.

-Ese hermano mío es insufrible- declaró exasperándose- No confía que compraría los calcetines de Shinji y ha venido por ellos.- notando el rostro de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura – declaró con gesto preocupado- ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Dando cuenta, de que?

-Estás perlas... son falsas- declaró con un hilo de voz. –Alguien las está reemplazando.

**------------- Continuará. ------------ **

**Hola! Después de un par de semanas ausente con mucho gusto les presento este capitulo ya que el tiempo de actualizacion se estaba pasando, decidi buscar en mi disco en casa por la copia. Lamento mucho que este capitulo no tenga mis usuales comentarios o saludos a todos ustedes quienes leen la historia: anoche me lastime mi mano –nuevamente- Realizando un trabajo de la universidad – no debo presionarla pues sufri una dislocación hace un par de meses – y por exceso de trabajo esta doliendome mucho. Agradecere vuestra humildad y comprensión. Gracias por hacerme llegar a 21 rr en sus dos primeros capítulos. Espero que este capitulo tres haya sido de su agrado, en especial a los fans de Shaoran para que no se me quejen: inicia el capitulo y de que manera… -ahhh sino fuera tan leal a mi britanico le echara uno que otro ojito al chino jijijiji. Bueno besos y saludos a SyaoranSakurocks: Espero que ustedes chicas esten bien y echandole muchos animos a la escuela. Yohko BEnnington. Gracias siempre por tu apoyo. Saludos a Nerak Cibeles. Agradecimientos a KEisha Hart, por su apoyo y tb sus comentarios. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Kendapassoma, besitos para ti y cuidate mucho. Besos y saludos a FENIX GIRL, LUCY Y CHOURI y finalmente a mi AMIGA del alma DAulaci San quien se mantiene atenta y alerta a cada una de mis actualizaciones… que te este yendo genial esta noche en la fiesta anda de fiesta pero no anda solita :P jejeje y mas que una la envidiarian si supieran con quien. UPS! No digo mas nada solo que nos veremos en una proxima actualizacion y espero sus comentarios. **

**Besos, Crys. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**por Crystal.**_

_**-Preámbulo.-**_

"_**Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?"**_

**Capitulo Cuatro.- **

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en silencio en la oficina. Habían colocado el cartel en la tienda de "cerrado" y se miraban unas a las otras mientras la colección completa descansaba en el escritorio del abuelo de Tomoyo, sobre una mantilla aterciopelada color rojo vino para evitar ralladuras. Tomoyo de brazos cruzados miraba a ambas mujeres deseando que, fuera una pesadilla. Dos pendientes en perlas negras y el brazalete eran falsos. Solo permanecía siendo genuino el collar además de otros pendientes que poseían diamantes en sus enganches. Valían mas que los pendientes reemplazados lo que hacía deducir que la persona poseía poca o ninguna capacidad en distinguir lo que valía de verdad de lo que no. Pero aun así, la colección estaba siendo sustituidas.

-No puedo creerlo- declaró Sakura finalmente. Estaba mas que sorprendida por lo ocurrido. –Tomoyo... en verdad, no se como pudo pasar esto...

-¿Quién mas tiene llaves de la tienda? – preguntó la joven Daidouji.

-El abuelo por supuesto, Katsumi... Touya y yo... – observándole.- Pero te juro que...

-No tienes que decírmelo Sakura – declaró la muchacha cortándole su declaración.- Jamás dudaría de ti o de tu hermano... no... esto tuvo que ser alguien mas...

-Señorita Daidouji – declaró Katsumi atrayendo su mirada- Le puedo jurar que yo...- mostrando una verdadera consternación por todo lo que ocurría. – Yo no...

-Puedo afirmar Tomoyo, que Katsumi jamás haría algo así.- declaró Sakura interviniendo. Tomoyo le observó con firmeza. – Y puedo testificarlo...

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y declaró.- Katsumi: Por favor, déjame hablar con Sakura a solas...

La muchacha se retiró dejando a ambas a solas. Se observaron unos instantes y Sakura declaró.- No fue ella... – imaginando lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No la conoces...

-Lo se.

-Sakura: solo hay cuatro personas que tienen las llaves... una eres tu. Otro el abuelo y tu hermano... los tres son tan imposibles como que crezcan rosas en un desierto. Katsumi, por el otro lado...

-Tomoyo: Confío en Katsumi. – declaró Sakura con firmeza poniéndose de pie.

-¿Entonces dime quien está reemplazando las perlas?

La muchacha negó con su cabeza.

-Sakura: alguien desactivó la alarma y entró en la tienda llevándose y reemplazando las perlas Yukkata. – señalando las joyas. – se han llevado el brazalete y los pendientes... Debemos dar parte a las autoridades...

-Si- declaró ella con firmeza- Pero no tengo ningún sospechoso...

-No quiero sospechar de medio pueblo. ¿Qué tal Eriol? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-¿Eriol? ¿Acaso...

-No, Sakura: piénsalo. A mi me agrada mucho Eriol. Pero no lo conocemos... y entonces, vi algo el otro día entre él y Katsumi que...

-¿Qué cosa viste? – preguntó Sakura aturdida.

-No lo se. En verdad, no se decirlo con certeza. Pero es otro que pasa casi todos los días por aquí. Pudo habérselas llevado...

-Tomoyo: Eriol tiene mucho dinero... es inversionista- respondió ante las sospechas de su amiga.- No creo que tenga necesidad de robar.

-Tuvo que ser alguien.

-No se quien pudo ser...

-¡Se han llevado dos piezas invaluables! Esas perlas valen mas que mi casa Sakura... – dijo con intensidad. Sus ojos amatistas brillaban con fiereza. - ¡Tenemos que saber...- en aquel momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Si? – preguntó Sakura. Katsumi ingresó tímidamente- ¿Qué pasa Katsumi?

-Lamento interrumpirlas...- se disculpó la muchacha.- Pero aquí está alguien que dice ser hijo del Señor Monohui...- llamando la atención de ambas damas. – Con un abogado...

-¡No puedo creerlo! – declaró Tomoyo - ¡Ahora viene él! – gruñó. Sakura se sorprendió en un principio aunque después recapacitó: El abuelo le había advertido que el hombre podría aparecerse allí.

-¿Quieres...- preguntó Sakura.

Tomoyo negó con el rostro y declaró con firmeza- No puedo Sakura... ese hombre aun me asusta...- Sakura asintió y sonrió sutilmente. –No sabe que estoy aquí ¿cierto?

-No creo ya que preguntó por Sakura- respondió Katsumi algo nerviosa. Mas que todo porque ella era la principal sospechosa de lo que ocurría con las perlas.

-Mejor escucha desde aquí.- indicándole la puerta que se iba a la parte frontal del negocio. – Katsumi: diles que estaré en unos segundos con ellos...- la mujer se retiró dejando solas a las amigas.- Esto no puede estar pasando hoy...- colocándose una chaqueta que descansaba en una silla.

-Será mejor que si se pasa de listo...

-No lo hará con Katsumi y un abogado presentes Tomoyo... no te preocupes... yo lo sabré manejar—sonrió confiada. Se retiró finalmente del despacho. Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a la colección Yukkata y se lamentó. Posiblemente a estas alturas, las demás joyas no estaban a su alcance.

Pero ¿Sino era Katsumi, como decía Sakura, quien estaba robando las perlas y reemplazándolas? Sakura siempre se había destacado por su sexto sentido con las personas; casi nunca se equivocaba. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad, Sakura se había equivocado con la dependienta y en verdad ella era la responsable?

Trató de descartar aquello hasta que no hubiera hablado con su abuelo y preguntarle que opinaba del asunto. Dirigió su vista a la puerta y sutilmente la entreabrió identificando inmediatamente a uno de los dos hombres.

Suitomo era un hombre joven aun. Aunque su vestimenta no era de la mas coordinada, sabía vestir cosas caras. Llevaba en aquellos momentos una chaqueta de casimir italiano color crema y unos pantalones negros, con camisa blanca debajo. El hombre no ocultó su sorpresa y deleite cuando divisó nuevamente a la atractiva dependienta del negocio. Pero mas aun, cuando observó a la muy cambiada Sakura Kinomoto quien salió del despacho, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya... Sakura Kinomoto...- sonriendo socarronamente.- Vaya que has crecido... – pasando sus dedos significativamente por su barba en el mentón. – Estás hermosísima...

-Corte los halagos y dígame que quiere... – declaró con profundo respeto y cortesía.

Suitomo sonrió. Miró a su abogado y este (un señor gordito y bajito de canas y ojos oscuros), le extendió de su portafolios un documento de varias paginas a Sakura- Dado a que el Señor Monohui no está en condiciones para manejar su negocio, hemos extendido la orden a un juez para que la tienda y todas sus propiedades vayan a manos del señor Monohui Suitomo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso es una broma? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida pasando las paginas.- ¡Eso no es legal! El señor Monohui me ha encargado a mi el cuidado de su negocio... y lo he hecho a cabalidad...

-El señor Monohui ha perdido toda razón de juicio... el accidente le hizo perder sus facultades- refirió el abogado sorprendiendo a Sakura y esta no escondió su sorpresa. Monohui sonrió triunfante a la muchacha.

-¡Hablaré con el juez! – declaró Sakura. Suitomo observó a su abogado y este tosió.- ¡No permitiré que emitan esa orden sin pelear!

-Si, nos imaginábamos que haría tal cosa- declaró el abogado con firmeza- Es por ello que la orden y el dictamen no se efectuarán aquí...sino en un tribunal en la ciudad... – sorprendiendo a Sakura- Podría usted o el padre del defendido valerse de recursos no honorables para cambiar el dictamen del juez a su favor...

-¡Es un tramposo!- declaró Sakura indignada y el hombre amplió su sonrisa.- ¡Se sabe bien que el señor aquí presente no tiene la mejor referencia en cuanto a responsabilidad! Se fue de aquí cuándo mas lo necesitaba su padre. ¡Ahora hablan de responsabilidad de la tienda!

-Que quede claro para usted, que la señorita ha sido envenenada por rumores sin fundamento para acabar con mi integridad como persona. – Argumentó el hijo de Monohui con una tranquilidad pero que rayaba en arrogancia.

– Le serviremos la orden del juez para que se presente en el juzgado en la ciudad ... – Dirigiéndose a Sakura. – Buen día señorita Kinomoto...

-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué habrían de servirse de una orden de juez? ¿Acaso no sabe que, Monohui me ha dejado a mi a cargo? Y él está en el hospital...

-Lamento decirle que, el Señor Monohui no es la mejor persona para administrar este negocio. Carece de la capacidad para hacerlo.

-¡Este negocio tiene mas de cincuenta años a su nombre! – exclamó la ojiverde.

-Si. Pero el sujeto está ya muy viejo para administrar. – afirmó Suitomo sorprendiendo a Sakura. – se le olvidan las cosas... ¿No es así Sakura?

-Eso no viene...

-Si, si viene. Demostraré que mi padre está incapacitado para manejar un negocio tan importante... si te portas bien...- declaró con una mirada intensa sobre Sakura para a continuación colocar su mano sobre una de las de ellas- Te dejaré en tu posición

Ella no respondió, pero retrocedió.

El sujeto acompañado de su abogado se retiraron con presteza del negocio. Sakura suspiró alterada. - ¡Está loco! Completamente loco.- en aquel momento, Tomoyo salió del despacho y su amiga le declaró.- ¡Se cree la gran cosa porque cree que no estás aquí!

-¿Bromeas? Este pueblo es tan pequeño que ya debe de estar enterado Sakura- declaró Tomoyo viendo como ambos hombres cruzaban la calle hasta llegar a un coche lujoso.- Y no se detendrá ante nada para quitarle el negocio al abuelo.

Katsumi se retiró al despacho mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaban a solas. La castaña declaró.- Algo trama...

-Claro, apoderarse de la joyería. Pero jamás lo conseguirá...

-¿Bromeas? Ese abogado se ve que es super carísimo... tendré que hablar con el abuelo para conseguir un abogado. Un buen abogado...- suspirando.- Pero con este asunto de las perlas... y no se si el abuelo querrá pelear contra su propio hijo en la corte... pero si el abuelo pierde la joyería.

-No la va a perder...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Sakura.

-Porque el titulo está a mi nombre- sorprendiendo a su amiga. Algo abochornada, agregó.- El abuelo me lo reveló hace poco...

-¡Tomoyo!

-Lo se, pero... nada cambiará...

-Claro que si cambiará- sonrió Sakura triunfante. – Si el abuelo presenta la documentación debida, Suitomo quedará mal parado en la corte...

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Esa muchacha dará problemas- había declarado Suitomo ya en el coche con su abogado.- Esa condenada siempre ha sido una entrometida... también su hermano.

-Si encontráramos algo acusador en su persona, podríamos...

-¿Tacharla de irresponsable? – negando con su cabeza- La conozco a ella y a su familia... olvídelo. No encontraremos nada incrimina torio en Sakura Kinomoto. – pensando unos instantes.- Por otro lado...- murmuró.- Tenemos que encontrar algo en mi querida Sobrina.

-Pensé que su sobrina no tenía nada que ver en esto.- recordó el abogado. – Incluso...

-Si, si. Pero ella está aquí- refunfuñó el hombre.—y no dudo que mi padre la puso al tanto de que estoy aquí también- Guardando silencio.

-¿Es alguien peligroso para sus intereses?

-¿Bromea? La muchacha desapareció todos estos años de aquí y puede ser peligrosa.

-¿Cómo puede ser peligrosa? – preguntó sorprendiéndose.

-Un incidente que pasó entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Incidente? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No es importante. El asunto es que la chica estaba desequilibrada en aquel entonces. –Pasando instintivamente una mano por su quijada al recordar el golpe propinado por Kinomoto.

-Si ella fue una victima...- declaró el abogado advirtiéndole.

-¿No me está escuchando? ¡La chica era super desequilibrada en aquel entonces! Su madre había muerto y su padre las abandonó por otra mujer cuando era apenas una chiquilla ¡Quería llamar la atención de los hombres de una manera u otra!

-¿Cómo puede amenazar sus intereses?

-Diciendo que no soy la mejor persona... pero hablaré con ella para que no intervenga...- Dudando un instante de aquello.- por otro lado, si logramos hacerla ver como una persona peligrosa... – sonriendo ante lo que se le ocurría. –Desequilibrada, incluso...

-¡No puedo participar en nada ilegitimo! Puedo perder mi licencia- declaró el abogado.

Sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos declaró.- Si, si... bueno... lo haré yo entonces... pero me haré de esa joyería. Lo juro.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

.-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que las cosas se le olvidan, Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo. Las jóvenes encontraron conveniente salir de la tienda para hablar con calma después de la visita del tío de Tomoyo y decidieron ir al café a dos puertas de la joyería.

-Es que, hubo un par de ocasiones que tu abuelo ...- dudando.- Ahhhgggg no me hagas decírtelo...

-¡Sakura! ¿Acaso ha sido tan grave?

Su amiga asintió.- Dejó en un par de ocasiones las llaves del negocio en el bar de Yue. Por suerte aquí todos nos conocemos y bueno- encogiéndose de hombros.- Otra ocasión dejó la puerta abierta...

-¡Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Mi abuelo siempre fue muy cuidadoso.

-No se. Pero tu tío, parece que se ha valido de testigos... – murmuró la muchacha de ojos verdes. - Esto se está volviendo muy peligroso... Primero las perlas... ahora esto ¿Qué mas falta? – declaró bebiendo su café. Todo estaba bien hasta que su teléfono repicó en su bolso. Ella lo tomó declarando.- Kinomoto... ¿Katsumi? – Escuchando con tranquilidad y su amiga ajena a lo que la dependienta hablaba. – Bien. Dile que estaré ahí en unos instantes- cortando la llamada- El sujeto de la ciudad ha vuelto preguntando por mi.- Sacudiendo su cabeza ante la interrogante de su amiga declaró.- No te preocupes. Ya te contaré... pasaré esta noche antes de llegar a casa por tu casa. Allí hablaremos de las perlas con mayor calma... ¿Qué harás ahora en la mañana?

-Bueno- encogiéndose de hombros.- Pensaba hacer compras. Se me están agotando algunas cosas.

-Diviértete y no olvides la barbacoa del domingo.

-¿Cómo podría olvidárseme? Touya ha pedido que los acompañe a la iglesia también- declaró sorprendiendo a su amiga quien le sonrió.- No se que pretende...

Sakura se encogió de hombros teniendo un presentimiento pero muy bueno... para todos.- Quien Sabe. Touya es algo inestable... lo sabes. ¿Cuándo irás por tu disfraz?

-¿Disfraz?

-Tienes que ir conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces de la alcaldía.- señalando uno de los carteles que estaban en el café anunciando el evento.- ¡Me acuerdo de cuanto nos gustaba disfrazarnos!

-Si, pero era antes Sakura...

-¡Tenemos que ir! – replicó.- Por lo menos Touya irá.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro. Es su obligación y lo sabe- sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Cómo puede ser la obligación de Touya ir?

-Por la subasta...

-¿Subasta?

-.Subasta de solteros. –declaró Sakura sorprendida.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso Touya participará en aquello? ¡Pero si es muy feminista! – Declaró mas que sorprendida. No sabía si reírse con ganas ante la idea al imaginarse a Touya en una subasta de solteros.

Sakura rió con ganas recogiendo sus cosas y declaró.- Te contaré esta noche o sino, el domingo con mas detalle como Touya se vio envuelto en semejante calamidad... –Pensando que quedaba poco tiempo para el mencionado día. – Tengo que salir de la ciudad mañana y no vuelvo hasta pasado mañana...

-Bien Sakura... hasta entonces- declaró con gentileza observando a su amiga marcharse del café.

Sakura avanzó rápidamente por la acera siendo saludada por un par de transeúntes quienes la conocían desde pequeña. Sakura finalmente entró haciendo tintinear la campanilla. Vio a Katsumi - ¿Dónde está?

-Decidió esperarla en el despacho- argumentó la dependienta. – Le ofrecí algo de beber pero se negó.- viéndole avanzar hacía atrás.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y todo lo que vio fue a un hombre de espaldas, sentado delante de su escritorio, hojeando un libro de fotos de perlas. Sakura frunció el ceño un instante. Estaba muy pulcro con su traje pero no sabía nada del sujeto hasta que este por instinto levantó su mirada y se volteó.

Notó la mirada fruncida de la aludida sobre la de él. La escudriñaba con intensidad mientras uno al otro parecían estudiarse mutuamente. Sakura descubrió un hombre con unas facciones orientales mas intensas que las de ella. Su tez era un poco mas oscura que la de ella y tenía unos cabellos color marrón. Su mirada era intensa y la oscuridad de sus ojos develaban una gran profundidad.

En pocas palabras, para Sakura resultaba muy atractivo.

Y ambos se habían quedado en silencio. Y es que la sorpresa de Sakura no era la única en la habitación. Shaoran no dejó de captar la belleza natural que develaba aquella mujer. ¡Era imposible que fuera la misma mujer que había ido a buscar! Esta era una mujer algo diferente a la de la fotografía que le había dado la policía.

-¿Señorita... Monohui?- Preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.

-No- admitió ella cuando el habla llegó a su persona.

Shaoran se puso de pie para confírmale a Sakura su altura: Tan alto como Touya. Se sentía algo intimidada por su altura. Shaoran hizo una reverencia declarándole. –Lamento confundirle. Pero espero por Sakura Monohui.

-Yo soy Sakura- atrayendo su mirada- Pero no Monohui...

Shaoran se aturdió un instante -¿Sakura, pero no Monohui?

-Exacto. Kinomoto Sakura... mucho gusto. Por favor siéntese.– declaró señalando la silla detrás. Shaoran así lo hizo mientras que Sakura se sentaba al otro lado. Sakura se notaba algo tensa y Shaoran lo detectaba. Sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo y Sakura se sintió mas intimidada por su intensa mirada. Aunque no dejó de notar sus labios: varoniles y sensuales. Sus manos eran grandes... comenzó a sonrojarse pues comenzaba a salirse de tema. Notaba cuanto le atraía aquel desconocido.

Lejos de sus pensamientos, cosas similares cruzaban por la mente de Shaoran Li. Aunque estaba un poco confundido por lo que pasaba con aquella revelación "Sakura pero no Monohui. Kinomoto Sakura" no evitó sentirse algo nervioso ante la presencia de ella. Notó a una hermosa mujer, delicada, de finas complexiones. Cabellos castaños abundantes y brillosos y aquellos ojos esmeralda que parecían mirarle tanto como él a ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vio atraído a primera vista por una mujer.

-Mis investigaciones me han traído hasta aquí...

-¿Sus investigaciones?

Asintió para declarar- Soy detective. Trabajo en coordinación con la policía de la capital en la aclaración de un crimen. Sigo la pista de la principal sospechosa quien dejó la ciudad hace unos días. Se hace llamar Sakura Monohui.

Ignorando a primera instancia la similitud entre aquel nombre y la cantante de rock que ella admiraba (dándose a entender que Monohui era un apellido muy común, que decir de Sakura como nombre) -Escuche: Sakura soy yo. No hay otra Sakura en todo el pueblo...

-¿Está segura? - preguntó con un acento práctico que hizo sentir a Sakura como una mentirosa.

-Claro que si. He vivido toda mi vida aquí. Mi familia conoce a todos... – Empequeñeciendo sus ojos.

-¿Dice que su apellido es Kinomoto? – la joven asintió. -¿Kinomoto Sakura?

-Si.

Shaoran suspiró. – Vengo siguiendo a la señorita Monohui desde la capital.

-Aquí no hay ninguna señorita Monohui. La que respondía por ese nombre, murió hace años...

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Era la hija del señor Monohui. Y después de casada usó su apellido Daidouji.

-¿Y donde está el señor ahora mismo?

-En el hospital. Tuvo un accidente hace unas semanas. Pero él no tiene mas hijas. – Shaoran anotaba todo con mucha atención no perdiendo detalles.

-¿Hijos?

-Si. Tiene uno. recién ahora volvió al pueblo. – Haciendo un puchero ante lo ocurrido mas temprano con el sujeto. Shaoran se dio cuenta del desprecio que provocaba el hijo de Monohui.

-¿Es posible que él tenga relación con la mujer que busco?

-No lo creo. No le vi sortija...

-¿Perdón?

-Estuvo aquí mas temprano. No llevaba sortija.

-Creo que he llegado a un camino sin salida... –guardando sus apuntes y poniéndose de pie declaró.-Creo que quien busco pasó por el pueblo. Gracias por su ayuda de todas maneras.

-¿Se puede saber que hizo esa persona? – preguntó Sakura con sencillez.

Shaoran hesitó. ¿Acaso podría confiarle algo así a una desconocida? Decidió no dar vueltas al asunto y declaró.- Es sospechosa de homicidio.

-¡Homicidio! – replicó sorprendida. Ahí comenzó a atar cabos: los encabezados en los diarios. Las noticias que venían de la ciudad. - ¿No estará hablando de Sakura Monohui, la cantante de rock? – preguntó aturdida ante aquello.

-Así es.- la palidez de Sakura no pasó desapercibida en el joven. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, estoy bien. – expuso pasmada ante la idea que su cantante favorita haya pasado por la ciudad sin ser reconocida. ¡Una estrella de rock! Su artista favorita- Pero... según tengo entendido...- comenzó a tartamudear cosa que atrajo la perspicacia de Shaoran. – Ella no mató a nadie...

-Su prometido murió. – explicó Li- en un accidente- Sakura asintió.- Ella fue interrogada y hubo cosas que resultaron sospechosas. El tipo de accidente también lo es y no está en la ciudad...- Sakura comenzó a sentir un fuerte nudo en su estómago. - ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien? – preguntó Shaoran verdaderamente inquieto.- Ha perdido mucho color...- hablando de su rostro blanco como la tiza.

Sakura ahí comenzó a atar cabos: El apellido Monohui. El regreso de Tomoyo... la muerte de su prometido en la ciudad... la misma ciudad de donde era el detective... ¡No! No podía ser... ¿Acaso Tomoyo y Sakura...

-Dígame algo... – deteniendo al sujeto.- ¿Cómo pudo seguir a la mujer hasta aquí?

Shaoran notaba algo. Su sexto sentido no fallaba nunca. Declaró con profesionalismo. – Usó una tarjeta de crédito a unas horas de aquí en una estación de gasolina. – refirió el sujeto.- Y como este es un negocio que está en el directorio telefónico con el apellido Monohui... até cabos.

-Ya veo...

-Lo único extraño es que no encontré teléfono de una casa en el pueblo bajo ese apellido... – declaró casi marchándose. – No me marcharé hasta dentro de un par de días mas. Pasaré para hablar con usted luego...- Sakura asintió – Buen día...

Cuando el sujeto finalmente se fue, Sakura se dejó caer en su silla. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Se sintió en cierta manera traicionada. Encendió su ordenador y comenzó a buscar en las paginas web de su grupo favorito y estudió las fotos de Sakura Monohui de cerca. Debajo de todo aquel exuberante maquillaje, cabellos castaños descubriendo que, tal vez usaba peluca, los ojos azules que develaban aquellas fotos, tenían aquella misma profundidad que conocía desde siempre.

-¡Esto es increíble!- gritó para si misma aturdida.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**

La noche había caído ya. Tomoyo finalmente terminó de cargar la ropa sucia de su abuelo – que quedaba en el cesto del baño- y la suya, en la lavadora. En aquel momento ingresó al horno un congelado que tenía en el frigorífico cuando el timbre sonó. No pasaron tres segundos cuando sonó también constantes toques a la puerta. Se apresuró a ir a abrir cuando vio por uno de los cristales a su invitada- ¿Sakura?

-Hola.- respondió secamente y con un rostro aturdido.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si claro. – dándole paso al interior de la casa. Notó que la joven venia con algo en sus manos.- Te esperaba mas temprano.

-.Si bueno, tuve que resolver unas cuantas cosas antes de venir aquí- declaró mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Tomoyo ante su acento seco y distante, además de la mirada que le lanzaba.

-Eso depende... dime Tomoyo .. ¿Qué haces en la capital?

-... ¿qué que hago? Sakura: no entie...

-Si me entiendes...- empequeñeciendo su mirada a su amiga.- ¿Que haces tu en la capital? Y quiero la verdad...

-¿La Verdad?

-Tomoyo: - suspiró su amiga.- He atado unos cuantos cabos. Una secretaria jamás podría costearse ese coche... y ... – no mirándole a los ojos.- He llamado al sitio donde tu abuelo decía que trabajabas.- sorprendiéndole aun mas. –Ninguna Tomoyo Daidouji trabaja en esa empresa...

Tomoyo sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Tuvo que sentarse en el sillón de su abuelo porque no soportaba mas el estar de pie. Cuando finalmente trató de decir algo tartamudeaba y replicaba- Yo... Yo... Es cierto- declaró finalmente .-No trabajo en ese sitio...

Sakura estaba en gran expectativa. - ¿Entonces...- preguntaba para que por fin ella confesara su secreto.

-¡Es muy difícil Sakura!- declaró con desesperación. Sakura, al verla tan aturdida, se tranquilizó mirándole entonces con compasión.

-Está bien- le declaró su amiga con una sonrisa sutil. – Quisiera que, me dijeras la verdad pero sino puedes...

apretando sus manos en sus rodillas declaró sutilmente.- Soy una compositora...

-¿Compositora?

-Escribo canciones para bandas de rock- no revelándole la verdad... o al menos, la verdad a medias..

.-Ya veo...- Suspirando resignada. ¿Acaso Tomoyo se sentía avergonzada de lo que hacía? -¿Y... Eso es todo?

La muchacha de ojos azules asintió sutilmente. –Pero, no se lo digas a Touya...

-¿Por qué? Si lo que haces no es nada malo. Además le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza con relación a que vives de tu ex prometido.

-No me sorprende que piense eso de mi- sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón.- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-Recuerdo un tiempo atrás, que si se llevaban bien- expuso Sakura con una sutil sonrisa.- Eran muy unidos.

-Yo era unida a ti. Touya tenía que aguantarme porque no tenías en aquel entonces mejores amigas mas que yo.

-Creo que era mas que eso- atrayendo la mirada de Tomoyo.- Bien. Creo que ya me marcho...

-¿No hablaremos de las perlas Sakura?

-Posiblemente ... aun no se. – encogiéndose de hombros y borrando su sonrisa.- Pero se que Katsumi no lo hizo Tomoyo.

-Sakura: No conocemos todas las caras de una persona... podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

-Si, tal vez- declaró encogiéndose de hombros y pensando en los múltiples secretos que su mejor amiga, llevaba consigo. –Hablaremos el domingo.

-Sakura. ¿No le dirás nada a Touya, cierto? De que soy compositora...

-No creo que tenga nada de malo... pero creo que es a ti, que te corresponde decidir... ¿no es así? – viéndole sonreír agradecida.- Pero ...- guiñándole un ojo.- Me debes una...

-Claro lo que sea- declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole.

-¿Lo que sea? – viéndole asentir.- Bien. Pero no se te olvide esa cuando la cobre- sonriéndole. Tomoyo también sonrió.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Sentado en un salón de microfichas y archivos de la biblioteca del pueblo, Shaoran Li estaba rodeado de viejos diarios y además delante de un ordenador para microfichas: estas conservaban las publicaciones de mas de diez años de antigüedad en las cuales, el papel de periódico se deterioraba por la humedad. Este método de archivo ahorraba espacio y además, conservaba totalmente el contenido que podría estar publicado en diarios antiguos.

Una agradable muchacha se aproximó al separador donde estaba Shaoran estudiando los diarios y declaró con gesto amable.- Disculpe Señor: cerraremos en cinco minutos.

-Si gracias- agradeció el sujeto sin siquiera voltearse a ella. La muchacha parecía querer decir algo mas pero se arrepintió y se retiró. Iba apagando luces en todo su trayecto y recogiendo libros dejados en las mesas y colocándolos en el carrito que arrastraba. Shaoran escuchaba como se alejaban los pasos de la joven.

Desde aquella reunión con Kinomoto Sakura, se había quedado bastante intrigado. Su vena intuitiva le decía que había "Gato Encerrado" en la declaración presentada por la joven. Además de ser hermosa, detectó que parecía ser siempre muy honesta... y esto era porque era una pésima mentirosa.

Su hesitación al momento de revelarle que buscaba a Sakura Monohui no pasó desapercibido. Por el otro lado si se fijó en el compacto encima de su ordenador que le indicaba por la portada de colección y las letras que era una admiradora del grupo. Pero aun así eso no explicaba su inminente nerviosismo. Comenzó entonces a surgir la curiosidad por la hija de Monohui. Dado que, alguien usaba el nombre de Sakura y el apellido del dueño de la joyería, había para sus interrogantes, una gran conexión allí.

Siendo un pueblo pequeño con su propio diario no era muy difícil que, preguntando por noticias relacionadas con los Monohui, la muchacha cortésmente le guiara a las microfichas que deseaba. pero la verdad era que, eran historias de mas de medio siglo. Iban desde la inauguración de la tienda hasta eventos familiares. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a dar con eventos relacionados a la familia Monohui. En las microfichas encontró la nota del fallecimiento de la Señora Monohui. El matrimonio de la hija Sonomi Monohui con un hombre apellido Daidouji. El nacimiento de la hija Daidouji. Pero lo que mas sorprendió es tres años después y luego siete años después, el fallecimiento de la Señora Sonomi Daidouji. Mientras leía el obituario se sorprendió de las líneas que se describía lo siguiente "Amante madre, y adorable hija. Le sobrevive su hermano, su padre y su hija de siete años".

-¿Con que hija de siete años? – notando la fecha de publicación de aquel obituario sonrió suspicazmente al recordar la actitud de la joven de ojos verdes aquel día.- Señorita Kinomoto ¿Qué mas me está escondiendo? – recogiendo las notas que necesitaba e imprimiendo esa nota. Cuando terminó, recogió todo allí y salió con gesto triunfante imaginándose que tendría que pagarle otra visita a la joven de ojos verdes.

¿Por qué se contentaba? Si de por si repudiaba cuando le ponían a hacer trabajo de mas, viéndose la posibilidad de haberlo resuelto con solo ella confesarle todo lo que había pasado.

-------------------

Cuando ingresó a la casa, detectó el sutil aroma de cigarrillo. Touya fumaba. Solo fumaba cuando algo le preocupaba. Al entrar al salón, no vio a Touya con un cigarrillo pero vio los restos de uno en el cenicero a pies de su hermano.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos esperando para cenar y al final, tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros...

-¿Qué te molesta Touya? ¿Qué haya venido tarde o que tuviste que preparar la cena? – Declaró ella con perspicacia logrando con aquello que su hermano crispara mas su rostro.

-Puedes creerte muy graciosa Sakura- declaró Touya siguiéndola mientras ella colgaba su abrigo en el armario cerca del recibidor. – Pero no he tenido el mejor día del mundo.

-Adivino: Te encontraste con Eriol...

-No. Con el alcalde. Me ha recordado que debo de participar en la subasta... condenado liberal... – su hermana disfrutaba aquello pero internamente... si solo una sonrisa se le escapaba... no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Qué le diste de comer a mi sobrino?

-Salchicha con mostaza... no me evadas...

-¿Salchicha? ¡Touya!

-¿Qué? A mi también me gustan... y solo fue por una noche...- siguiendo a su hermana hasta la cocina donde ella preparaba la tetera.- ¿De donde vienes a esta hora?

-Vengo de donde Tomoyo. Estuve hablando con ella.

-¿Hablar de que? ¿Acaso piensa dejarte su labor de cuidar del abuelo para marcharse con su noviecito?

-¡Touya! – se escandalizó su hermana-- ¿Por qué odias a Tomoyo? ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo Kaho!- le acusó pero se arrepintió al instante: Touya le miraba de una manera acusadora y al mismo tiempo entristecida.- Lo que quiero decir...

-Se bien lo que quisiste decir. Pero odio las de su tipo. Por ocho años, estuvo viviendo sola en la ciudad Sakura. Sabrás tu la cantidad de cosas escandalosas habrá hecho estando en esa libertad...

-Conoces bien a Tomoyo tanto como yo para saber que no es ese tipo de mujer.

-A veces, creo que no la conozco- declaró más para él que para su hermana. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

.-En fin, no creo que Tomoyo merece que las molestes... descubrimos algo hoy que tienes que enterarte- llamando la atención de su hermano. a grandes rasgos le explicó el descubrimiento de las joyas falsas y la llegada del hijo de Monohui al pueblo.

Para Sakura lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando su hermano se puso de pie y ella declaró.- ¿a dónde vas?

-.A buscar ese mal nacido y terminar lo que debí hacer años atrás...

-¡Touya! No vayas a meterte en problemas...

-Lo que si hay que hacer es hablar con tu amiga- cruzándose de brazos y preocupándose por sus adentros del bienestar de la amatista.

-Tomoyo no tiene confianza con su tío. No se acercará a él.

-Pero él a ella si. ¿Sabe que está aquí?

-Tomoyo si. No se si Monohui sabe que Tomoyo está aquí.

-No duda que te pondrás en contacto con ella. – dedujo Touya.

-Podría ser.

Durando unos instantes en silencio preguntó.- ¿A que horas piensas irte?

-Mañana después de las ocho. –Touya miró el reloj de la cocina y se puso de pie- ¿Por qué?

-Llama a Tomoyo por teléfono. Dile que voy por ella. Podrá dormir en la habitación de invitados...

-¡Touya! – se sorprendió Sakura- ¿Por qué?

-Esta sola en esa casa con ese pervertido suelto. No estarás aquí para hacerle compañía de noche y no dejaré a mi hijo solo en la casa. La mejor solución es que se venga aquí.

-Hermano...- declaró ella sorprendida.

-No hagas una caravana Sakura. – declaró Touya secamente.- Lo hago como un favor a su abuelo... no a ella.- Calándose su sombrero y colocándose su chaqueta- Ve prepara la habitación de invitados y la llamas.

-¿Y si no quiere venir? – pero no recibió respuesta pues ya Touya cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Segundos después escuchó el motor de su camioneta saliendo dela propiedad. Sonrió sutilmente al imaginarse lo que diría su amiga ante todo aquello.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Tomoyo se había levantado de ver televisión y había apagado el aparato. Ya estaba en pijamas y llevaba una taza a la cocina cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Extrañada por la hora – y no esperaba a nadie mas.- se aproximó a la puerta y encendió la luz exterior, mostrándose sorprendida por la alta figura del moreno Kinomoto. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y preguntó con prontitud.- ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Le pasa algo a Sakura?

Touya se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el distanciamiento que reinaba entre ellos, era la causa de aquellas preguntas. Un amigo no tendría excusas de "vida o muerte" para ver a otro.

Pero el caso era que, con Tomoyo no era solamente el "amigos" que involucraba.

-No. Sakura está bien. He venido por ti...

-Disculpa: Creo que no te entendí bien- declaró la muchacha aturdida.

Touya se brindó invitación para pasar a la casa. Se volteó en el salón a ella y declaró mirándole de arriba abajo (con un extraño calorcito en su cuerpo al ver a la joven en tales fachas), conteniendo el aliento agregó.- Busca una maleta... lleva lo mas indispensable y vamos...

-¿Ir, adonde?

-A mi casa.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa- declaró ella cruzándose de brazos y se anudó su bata sobre el pijama. Debió de notar que algo malo pasaba cuando la mirada de Touya era intensa sobre su figura. –Esta es mi casa...

-Si, pero la verdad, no estás segura aquí- agregó.- No quiero preocupar a Sakura. Además a estas alturas sabes que Monohui está en la ciudad...

-Si, lo se. Pero ese hombre no me intimida.

-Apostaría lo contrario.- dando dos pasos hacía ella.

-¿... por que?

-Por el hesitar de tus ojos cuando pronuncié su nombre. – señalando la puerta y las escaleras detrás de ella agregó.- Te esperaré...

-¡No voy a ninguna parte!

-Escúchame: no pienso ni dejarte aquí y tampoco me marcharé.

-Claro que si lo harás. – declaró con desafío.- No te permitiré que pases la noche en Mi Casa. ¡Ay Touya! – Viéndose tomada a la fuerza por el sujeto que la subió en sus brazos.- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – tratándose de librar de su agarre.

-¿Qué crees? ¡Trato de hacerte entrar en razón! .-Mientras subía con ella en sus brazos por las escaleras. Tomoyo estaba furiosa y no era para menos. Lo menos que les gustaba a las mujeres como ella y Sakura, era el ser dominadas y hacer algo en contra de sus gustos.-¡Ahora deja de golpearme que nos caeremos los dos! – le replicó mientras la subía y finalmente llegando al rellano de la puerta declaró.- Has tus maletas... y vístete...

-No haré tal cosa- se cruzó de brazos y evadió su mirada. Touya sentía exasperarse con su terquedad.

-Escúchame... mas te vale que...- comenzó a decir apuntándole con el dedo. Pero Touya inmediatamente se arrepintió. Notó como Tomoyo retrocedió con temor ante su amenaza y abrió los ojos ampliamente. El labio le tembló. Touya ante aquello hesitó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Quieres pegarme...

-.¿Qué? Jamás le pegaría a una mujer... eso es de cobardes- declaró furioso ante aquello.- ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? – preguntó aun mas atónito. Tomoyo jamás habría mostrado temor ante él. Entonces algo le dijo hacer una pregunta. Dejando calmarse su cuerpo y su respiración volverse mas lenta declaró.- ¿Acaso alguien te ha pegado... Tomoyo?

La muchacha hesitó en responder. ¿Qué si le habían pegado? Fue una de las razones por las cuales abandonó a su prometido. La misma noche que discutieron después de encontrarle engañándole con otra, se atrevió a golpearle. No era la primera vez que le golpeaba pero siempre se disculpaba.

¿Acaso ella atraía simplemente a hombres violentos a su vida?

Claro que después, Toikigame, el guitarrista del grupo (un hombre de casi dos metros de altura y con amplia musculatura) se encargó junto con el baterista de defenderla cuando el sujeto le golpeó y ellos lo vieron.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante los recuerdos. Y hasta se olvidó que Touya estaba delante de ella. Él instintivamente le tomó por sus hombros y ella recobró ante su contacto la compostura aunque sollozaba.

-¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Huyendo de quien te lastimó? – preguntó con tenue voz.

-Entre otras cosas... – Admitió finalmente. Touya, en un gesto dulce y compasivo (al menos para la amatista), enjugó sus lágrimas con sus dedos los cuales pasaba suavemente contra la tersa y pálida piel de los ojos azules. –Gracias... debes de pensar que soy una ingenua... tienes razón: jamás me golpearías...- declaró sonriéndole y tensando al sujeto con aquello.

-Tienes razón. No lo haría. Tal vez sea un bruto Tomoyo, pero no soy un animal..

-No eres un bruto Touya- declaró ella tocando su hombro.- Te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y tus recuerdos negativos...

-¿Recuerdos negativos?

-Los de tu esposa...

Entornando sus ojos declaró a la defensiva- Estas muy enterada de mi vida... Para recién llegar...- poniendo pálida a la muchacha ante aquel comentario.- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te adueñaste de todos los rumores y chismes que corren en el pueblo?

-¡Sabes que lo último que me gustan, son los chismes Touya! – declaró alarmada. – Además, creyeron prudente que lo supiera...

-Sakura...- masculló entre dientes, concluyendo quien podía ser la fuente de información de la amatista.

-Cierto. Pero mas que todo, por la pena que sentía por mi- atrayendo su mirada. Observó que ella le miraba con cierta frialdad ante su acusación.- No es un complot en tu contra ni nada parecido que estás cosas te ocurran. – declaró en aquel instante mas para ella que para él. Pero es que, compartían tantas cosas en común.- Pero las cosas a veces pasan... y a veces, no pueden evitarse y en otras... podrían ser para bien.

-¿Cómo puede ser algo para bien? ¿Algo como lo que me pasó a mí?

Encogiéndose de hombros replicó tímidamente – tal vez porque las situaciones de un principio, no debieron de ocurrir. _"No estaba destinado a ser así. O tal vez, no era lo que estaba reservado para nosotros."_

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos. Touya finalmente dejó caer sus muros y declaró tomando el pomo de la puerta.- Esperaré allá abajo-cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**------- Continuará.**

**Comentarios de la autora. Bueno Después de una semana y algo les traigo mas temprano el capitulo cuatro. Cúlpenlo al hecho que la próxima semana estoy de exámenes y tengo que adelantar cuanto pueda y una de las cosas, es la actualización de la historia. **

**Primero agradezco mucho a aquellos que me escribieron sus comentarios. muchas gracias por su apoyo siempre y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el presente capitulo y haya sido de su interés. La verdad es que me entristecí un poco cuando vi la poca respuesta dada al capitulo tres pero aun así, no quería castigar a aquellos a quienes les gusta la historia con hacerlos esperar mucho. Espero que en esta ocasión otros me hagan llegar sus comentarios asi que muchas gracias como siempre a Daulaci, NerakCibeles, a SyaoranSakurocks que aunque no me hagan llegar RR muy seguido se que siguen la historia. Keisha Hart: Gracias por tus comentarios; Fénix Girl, como siempre presente Besos para ti. Lucy y finalmente Fabisa, quienes son dos nuevas adiciones a mi lista de lectoras y a quienes tengo que agradecerles en verdad su apoyo. Sin ustedes y sus comentarios, esto no tendría sentido.   
Gracias por sus buenos deseos con respecto a mi muñeca. Esta se encuentra mucho mejor y es gracias a esto que puedo escribirles estos comentarios. Un beso a todos y nos veremos en una próxima actualización. **

**Ahhh una nota personal – sonriendo con malicia- sino tengo suficientes rr no actualizare… jajajajaa… jejeje no lo tomen a mal… lo que si les recomiendo que si les gusta la historia, háganmelo saber… **

**Crys se ha puesto media molestosa… **


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo" _**

**_Por Crystal. _**

****

**_Nota preliminar: lo primero que tengo que decir- como siempre hago en mis historias- que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen al Fantástico Grupo Clamp. Por lo segundo esta historia surge de una mezcla de tramas entre "Rodeados por el Escándalo" de Amanda Stevens y basado en parte de la trama de la historia "Sutton" de Diana Palmer. Todo lo demás es de mi autoría. _**

****

****

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

****

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo Cinco.- **

Esa mañana Sakura se sirvió un trago de café inmersa en sus pensamientos. Esa misma mañana saldría del pueblo y estaría ausente aquella noche y vendría al atardecer del día siguiente. En verdad, su hermano le confundía. Y había vivido con él toda la vida. La sorpresa que se llevó cuando escuchó la camioneta llegar cuando se dirigía a dormir no fue otra más que impresionante. Pero más aun cuando apoyándose en el rellano de las escaleras escuchó dos voces: una de Touya pero jamás se imaginaba que era Tomoyo quien venía con él.

Estaba aun impresionada del detalle de Touya con su amiga de infancia al llevarla a casa para que "estuviera a salvo" de su tío. Pero ¿Qué había inspirado en verdad a Touya ha aquello? Touya no era de los que se preocupaba mucho por el sexo femenino que no fuera Sakura. Aunque era todo un caballero, mantenía las distancias con relación al sexo opuesto.

¿Acaso Touya y Tomoyo solos en la casa podría ser el inicio de una nueva guerra?

-Buenos días- escuchó la voz de su hermano ingresar a la cocina y servirse café.- ¿Está listo el desayuno? – Observando una cacerola con avena recién hecha y Touya torció la nariz (cosa no desapercibida por Sakura quien entornó sus ojos a su rostro) – Creo que tomaré solo un panecillo.

-¡Touya: Eres un incorregible!

-Si hicieras algo más que avena, Monstruo...- gruñó lamentándose.

-Trabajo y me voy temprano. – replicó Sakura en su defensa.- Tengo que abrir la tienda y no es mi culpa que el señor Monohui esté enfermo.- declaró a la defensiva- Estaré fuera dos días y quiero que alimentes a mi sobrino con algo mas que cenas congeladas y salchichas con mostaza.

Touya iba a replicar que él sabía cocinar y pondría sus talentos en práctica en su ausencia cuando una tercera voz se escuchó en la cocina declarando.- Puedo prepararles desayuno si lo desean- Era Tomoyo vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter que le hacía ver sencilla pero atractiva. Touya no pasó desapercibido aquellos pantalones.- Buenos días...

-La verdad es que Touya se olvida que tengo que irme a trabajar y lo nutritivo que es la avena...

-Si. La cocina a principio de semana y deja varios contenedores en el frigorífico para solo ser calentados cuando ella se levanta en las mañanas...

-No hay problema para mí, si cocino en tu ausencia Sakura. De todas maneras, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

-Me imagino.- recalcó Touya con un acento de burla.- ¿Estás de vacaciones, no?

-Si. – Admitió la joven – Pero estoy aquí también para cuidar del abuelo. Pero en verdad, él se desespera cuando paso mucho tiempo con él.

-Bueno, tendrás oportunidad de entonces, conocer al hijo de Touya mientras estés aquí- declaró Sakura a pesar de la mirada violenta que le lanzó su hermano pero ella tenía una agenda muy bien planificada.- Es un amor Tomoyo y no dudo que se llevarán bien. Además tiene un proyecto para la escuela que es para el lunes. No dudo que podrás ayudarle a la perfección... recuerdo lo bien que se te daban las actividades manuales. Se divertirán.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió Tomoyo.

Touya se puso de pie estrepitosamente. No comentó anda del asunto y replicó.- Con permiso...- saliendo de la cocina. Sakura Suspiró viendo por donde su hermano se retiraba y Tomoyo miró resignada por donde se había marchado.

Su amiga de ojos azules le miró desesperanzada a lo que ella dijo.- No te preocupes. Sino te quisiera cerca de Shinji, jamás te habría traído a la casa.

-Tal vez esto es una mala idea- declaró ella algo triste. No comprendía a Touya y no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo para llegar a hacerlo.

-Tú tranquila. Touya no te hará nada malo... además podrás hacerle el desayuno y la cena... te aseguro que no le verás mas que en esos momentos.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Últimamente se pasa mucho tiempo en el río, mas abajo. Se va en el bote bien temprano...- Sakura siguió conversando con su amiga a discreción sobre los hábitos de Touya para evitar choques de conflictos que pudiesen ocurrir en su ausencia. Mas que todo, porque conocía a su hermano y podría ponerse a la defensiva. Mientras ella hacía esto, Tomoyo ágilmente puso pan a tostar, huevos revueltos... tocino a cocinarse y encontró unos hotcakes congelados que puso en el microondas.

-'¿Crees que sea buena idea que te marches y dejes la joyería en manos de Katsumi? – Preguntó Tomoyo a la defensiva ya sirviéndole desayuno y a ella misma.- Dado lo que está pasando...

-No te preocupes por Katsumi- declaró Sakura – Ella no es la responsable de ello. Te lo puedo asegurar. Ella manejará la joyería. Además, no creo que ella se atreva (si acaso tu teoría es cierta) de tomar mas piezas en mi ausencia. Sería acusarse más... ¿No? - viendo la pequeña figura que entraba a la cocina frotándose sus ojos. Aun venía en pijamas.- ¡Buenos Días dormilón!

-Buenos días- viendo a su tía vestida de chaqueta y traje. Luego posó su mirada en la vecina de ellos y agregó.- Papá me contó que estabas aquí. – Agregó adormecido.- Buenos días señorita Daidouji. ¡Que rico huele! – Declaró con los ojos como cachorrito al agregar.- ¿No mas avena hoy?

-Por favor, dime Tomoyo.- sonrió la amatista- y no. No mas avena por hoy- mirando a Sakura quien tenía un puchero en su rostro y le guiñó el ojo- Vamos a servirte tu desayuno...- colocándole en pocos segundos un plato con un poco de todo para deleite del chico.

-Gracias Señorita Daidouji- agradeció el chico feliz con el cambio de menú.

-Tomoyo...- insistió nuevamente.

Después de darle una probada y otra y otra a su desayuno pudo decir—Esta rico señorita Daidouji…-

-Tomoyo...

-Es que papá...- señalando a la puerta.

-Dime Tomoyo cuando estemos a solas...- guiñándole el ojo.

-Ella te ayudará en el fin de semana con tu proyecto. Te puedo asegurar que Tomoyo es muy buena en artes manuales.

-Muy bien tía. ¿Ya te vas? – viéndole terminar casi todo su desayuno y ponerse de pie.

-Si me voy bien temprano. Tal vez deberías llamar a la señora Taisake para que te venga a buscar...

-Si quieres, puedo llevarlo Sakura- declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿No es molestia?

-Para nada.- afirmó la muchacha de ojos amatistas sonriéndoles a ambos.-De todas maneras iré a ver al abuelo.

-¡En el deportivo¿Por favor, si? – Rogó el chico.- Seré la envidia de todos llegando en ese coche...

Tomoyo sonrió complacida y declaró con gesto sincero.- A mi a tu edad, me gustaba mucho la camioneta de tu padre...

-¿En serio? Pero de seguro estaba mejor que ahora...- declaró algo dubitativo.

-Tu padre ha mantenido la camioneta tal como era en aquel entonces...- sorprendiéndole.- Ha hecho un excelente trabajo con ella.

-No creo que cambiarias la camioneta por tu deportivo Tomoyo.- declaró Sakura suspicazmente.

Tomoyo recordó en su mente, los momentos divertidos y tiernos que pasó en ese vehículo con Sakura y por supuesto con Touya. Los viajes que realizaba en compañía de los Kinomoto por las regiones y acompañados también de su abuelo en algunas ocasiones. – Claro que si-. Murmuró para felicidad de Sakura; notaba que su amiga a pesar de ser quien sospechaba que era, permanecía muy desinteresada de las cosas materiales.

-Aun así quiero ir en el coche...

-¿Adonde vas en el coche que quien? – preguntaron desde la puerta. Shinji mostró su temor que su papá dijera que no. Sakura borró su sonrisa mirando el reloj.- ¿Acaso nadie me responderá?

-Bueno, Shinji se le hace tarde para la escuela.- declaró Sakura mostrando el reloj al chico. Rápidamente este se puso de pie y salía de la cocina a toda prisa.

-¡Gracias por el desayuno Tomoyo!- declaró ya por las escaleras.

-¿Quieres desayuno Touya? – preguntó Sakura señalándole la estufa. Touya no pudo esconder su hambre que se notaba en sus ojos cuando un destello de satisfacción los inundó.

¡Es que estaba hambriento!

-Se lo serviré – Se adelantó Tomoyo dándole la espalda. Touya observó complacido su plato una vez estuvo delante de él. Sin mostrar ninguna duda, probó el desayuno.

-La verdad no has perdido tu toque Tomoyo – declaró Touya sorprendiendo a la muchacha que contuvo el aire ante aquel cumplido.- Está delicioso.

-Gracias Touya – declaró ella sonriendo.

-Mas que lo cocinado por este monstruo- añadió con malicia. Tomoyo sonrió cuando se sirvió mas café. Era como si hiciera un viaje al pasado y como convivía con ellos.

-¡Si sigues criticándome me comprometeré a dejarte pasar hambre! Recuerda que Tomoyo, se marchará cuando el abuelo se recupere.

Tomoyo observó a Sakura y luego a Touya. Touya bajó su mirada y comía en silencio de su desayuno y bebía su café.- Lavaré los platos cuando regrese en un par de horas. Tengo que irme a ver al abuelo...- declaró Tomoyo ante el silencio.- Con permiso.

-¿Estás seguro que hiciste bien en traerla? – Preguntó Sakura mirando a su hermano. Aun no comprendía del todo sus razones.

-¿Por qué lo dices¿Acaso no confías en ella?

-Eres tu quien me tiene aturdida. – El hombre no le observó en aquella confesión.- Días atrás decías que ella era todas las cosas horribles e inimaginables. De buenas a primeras la traes contigo anoche y pasarán dos días aquí con Shinji. Algo impulsivo, si pides mi opinión.

-Solo le hago un favor a Monohui.

-¿Seguro es eso solamente? – atrayendo la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Qué mas puede ser?

Un silencio ensordecedor se colocó en la cocina. En aquel instante el pequeño Kinomoto ingresaba animado y declaraba- Que te vaya bien en tu viaje Tía Sakura. Y no te olvides de traerme algo genial... – Abrazando a su tía. –Adiós papá...

-¿Adonde vas?

.-A la escuela. Tomoyo me llevará en su coche – y sin esperar réplica salió corriendo del lugar.

Touya entornó sus ojos a su hermana y esta sonrió nerviosa saliendo de la cocina. Ya a solas, Touya observó los restos de su desayuno y no pudo evitar el suspirar. ¿Acaso era correcto que su hijo se encariñara con alguien que se marcharía pronto?

¿Por qué debía de marcharse? Era una mujer preparada que podía quedarse en el pueblo. Era solo una secretaria en la ciudad. ¿Qué le esperaba fuera de allí?

-Su prometido—suspiró sintiéndose derrotado. Entonces analizó un instante sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos en aquella mañana. Y una inquietud se apoderó de su persona al recordar el plato y la mano que le colocaba el desayuno.

Tomoyo no llevaba puesto aquella mañana su sortija.

Iba a preguntarse más del asunto, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Extrañado dada la hora, contestó - ¿Bueno?

-Touya- escuchó la glacial voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Yue. Me extraña tu llamada- pensando unos instantes en su otro amigo agregó preocupado.- ¿Algo ocurre¿Acaso algo le ha pasado a Yukito?

-No, no. Yukito está bien. – hesitando informarle al sujeto inició con.- ¿Sakura se encuentra?

-Está empacando. Va a una conferencia de dos días. –Pensando unos instantes.- Sino es Yukito¿Qué pasa y por que llamas a casa?

-Touya: - hesitó Yue sabiendo el temperamento de su amigo.- Te voy a decir porque no fue Sakura quien contestó la llamada...

-Adelante. – Touya escuchó con mucha atención lo que su amigo le revelaba. Esperaba con interés y su mirada cambió al escuchar los hechos que su amigo le desvelaba: después de todo, en el negocio de Yue todo se sabía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura finalmente bajó con su maleta ya hecha. Sabía que en esos dos días todo podía pasar entre su amiga y Touya. Pero dado a que fue el hombre quien la buscó, tal vez un cese a las hostilidades estaba a la orden del día.

Iba a la cocina cuando su hermano salía de ella con cara de pocos amigos.- Touya: iba a despedirme ya... Que cara traes...

-¿Me puedes decir, quien demonios es Li Shaoran y que quiere contigo? – preguntó con acento molesto.

Sakura solo sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies. Aquélla pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El hombre encargado de aquella taberna, tenía un poco menos de 40 años. Era un misterio entre los mismos del pueblo en donde ambos hermanos Tsukishiro se criaron.

Mientras Yukito era conocido como "Señor Simpatía", su hermano era la persona mas reservada del mundo. Eran conocidas algunas de las mujeres que alguna vez significaron algo para él pero hasta sus relaciones, eran un misterio. Sus ojos grises eran fríos y nunca mostraban expresiones como cariño, ternura o enojo más allá de una vez que un hombre se puso de atrevido con una de las chicas del local. Yue lo puso en su sitio y lo lanzó a la calle que eso quedó como recuerdo y todos pensaban dos veces antes de hacerlo enojar. Sus cabellos eran un extraño platinado, casi blanco y era el sexapeal precisamente de un hombre reservado lo que le hacía más atractivo para el del sexo opuesto y alguno que alguna vez reveló unos gustos opuestos.

Pero Yue jamás se involucraba ni con empleadas o mucho menos con mujeres difíciles. Siempre sus romances eran muy callados y casi nadie se daba cuenta de la relación hasta que esta terminaba.

Pero Yue tenía sus propios problemas de índole personal que nadie o casi nadie sabia…

O eso pensaba…

Yue en aquel momento recibía un cargamento de cerveza. Mientras los empleados descargaban las bebidas, razonaba si habría tenido la razón o no, en decirle a Touya, lo ocurrido.

La pregunta del detective lo tomó fuera de guardia. En verdad, que preguntara por alguien de nombre Sakura Monohui lo sorprendió. Conocía a Sakura. Pero no había ninguna Monohui como se lo hizo saber. Li le había pedido momentos antes al presentarse, si había un lugar mas tranquilo donde poder hablar. Yue asintió guiándole hasta el pequeño despacho que había en el segundo piso. Ya a solas, Shaoran se presentó y le reveló a quien era que buscaba.

_-No. No conozco a la mujer- declaró cuando el sujeto le enseñó la foto. _

_-¿No? Rayos... pensaba que alguien como usted Sabría. Después de todo, en el pueblo no me fueron de mucha ayuda. Aquí se llega a conocer a todo el mundo. _

_-Conozco a todos los que viven aquí- declaró con frialdad. – No hay ninguna Sakura Monohui en el pueblo. _

_-Eso me habían dicho. – declaró con suspicacia. – Pero supongo que conoce a una Sakura Kinomoto... _

_Yue miró al sujeto con su usual frialdad pero a Shaoran no pudo engañarle.- Todos conocen a los Kinomoto. _

_-¿Ah si? Ya he hablado con ella. Se mostró nerviosa al conocer el nombre de la persona a quien busco. Pero aun así, me negó el que la conociera. _

_-Es normal. Se llama como ella. – Ahora extrañado con el intercambio de información que le proporcionaba el detective. Al observarle a los ojos, notó la perspicacia y no lo engañó: en verdad lo estaba poniendo de sobre aviso. Pero ¿Para que? - ¿Algo mas? _

_-Si- declaró Li sacando una tarjeta con su teléfono. – Si sabe algo al respecto o alguien le comenta algo, por favor, no dude en llamarme. Ahí está mi teléfono. _

_-¿Piensa quedarse en el pueblo? – preguntó al recibir la tarjeta y ver al sujeto levantarse. _

_-Estaré aquí por un tiempo al menos. Hasta que vea que otra pista me sale de esto... buenas noches- declaró marchándose finalmente ante la mirada perspicaz de Yue. _

Yue suspiró resignado. "Sakura" pensó preocupado por la joven de ojos verdes. Tal vez no lograría nada, al poner en sobre aviso a Sakura, solo complicar las cosas. Mas ahora, que Touya sabía también que un hombre preguntaba por su hermana. Pasaría una media hora cuando su respuesta entraría por la puerta portando una pequeña maleta su mirada verdosa echaba chispas. Yue siempre había sido testigo de los "Destapes" arguméntales de la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos… pero ahora lo experimentaría de cerca…

Bien cerca…

La muchacha se aproximó a la barra y le miró con provocación. Yue le sostuvo la mirada y de repente le preguntó.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle, Yue¿Acaso tomaste de tu propio licor? El sujeto ni se inmutó. Es mas, ni se movió ni tampoco pestañeó. A Sakura, tampoco le sorprendió: Yue tenía esa característica que le conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás. -¿Cómo le fuiste con el chisme a mi hermano? Si hay alguien que debía de enterarse que ese señor andaba hablando de mi era yo ¡Yo!

-Sakura… -Trató de decir el sujeto.

-¡No! Déjame acabar- Te pusiste bastante pesado al decirle a mi hermano eso… ¡Sabes como es él! No me dejó en paz al salir de la casa… ¡que ese sujeto hable de mi no es su asunto! Fue una lucha salir de la casa…

-Sakura…

-No espera. ¡Quien pregunte por mi es asunto mío y de mas nadie!

-Le dije a tu hermano lo que consideré que era necesario que él supiera- declaró con una gélida actitud que era ya costumbre en el sujeto pero a Sakura no le atemorizaba como a los demás.- Que un hombre, desconocido preguntara por ti… aunque no fue por ti, pero me llamó la atención…

-¡Ya dejen de sobreprotegerme! –gritaba acalorada- ¡No soy una niña!

-No te sobre…

-¿Ah no¿Qué hicieron en el baile de preparatoria? – Preguntó con desafío levantando el mentón.- ¡Asustaron a mi cita de aquella noche!

-¡Te quería llevar al Mirador! –Declaró a modo de reproche pero su tono de voz era indiferente, como siempre en su persona.- Y sabemos lo que pasa en ese maldito mirador. Suerte que nos enteramos- Entornó sus ojos para agregar- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos en ese caso¿Qué nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados?

-¡Tu y mi hermano están locos! Consíguete una novia Yue ¡Y deja de aliarte con mi hermano¡Ya no soy una niña a la que quieran controlar! – marchándose bastante molesta y casi echando humo por la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con Li? – preguntó al verle marcharse.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó volteándose a medias.

-¿Que conversó contigo?

Sakura rodó sus ojos exasperada. Se aproximó nuevamente a la barra y declaró con intensidad.- ¿Quisieras tu saberlo, para llevarle el chisme a mí hermano¿Te encantaría saberlo, no? Pero no diré nada: Esto es asunto mío y de… _Shaoran_…- pronunciando su nombre para picar mas al amigo de su hermano.

Silencio y una mirada firme le devolvía un vistazo de indiferencia, pero sabía que a Yue, tanto como a Touya le molestaba aquel desconocido preguntando por ella.

-Si quieres saberlo, no te interesa- sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, la cual aturdió a Yue. – Hablaremos cuando regrese…- marchándose finalmente.

_-"¡Ay Sakura¿En que rayos estarás metida ahora?"_ – se preguntó Yue con cierta desconfianza en la muchacha y su actitud.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura suspiró aliviada cuando por fin estuvo en la parada de autobuses. Touya parecía conforme con las respuestas que le dio pero tampoco se podía fiar. Yue por el otro lado, si fue difícil de persuadir. La verdad era que, le hizo creer más de lo que era al mencionar el nombre del chino que preguntaba por Sakura Monohui en el pueblo. Pero su preocupación era Touya. Si él y el señor Li se encontraban...

El señor Li. La verdad es que conocía pocas personas que le impresionaran tanto y él era uno de ellos. Tal vez era aquélla actitud desafiante que le llamaba tanto la atención. Era un hombre impresionante incluso en su forma de hablar.

_"Impresionante en verdad... pero... si él ve a Tomoyo_..." comenzó a analizar _"Sabrá de seguro que es la mujer que busca... aunque, la conozco de toda la vida y nunca supe comparar a Sakura Monohui con ella... aunque..." dedujo con una punzada de interés "es detective... es la nieta de Monohui y cuando la cuestione de donde viene... donde vive..." suspiró. "Santo Cielo: que en estos dos días ocurra lo que yo quiero.._." sonriendo sutilmente. Pensó entonces suspicazmente en el detective. Era un hombre en verdad interesante… nada emocionante había pasado en el pueblo desde la llegada de Eriol Hiragizawa. Ahora tenían por unos cuantos días a Shaoran Li… ojala él y su hermano nunca se encontraran… pero en un pueblo pequeño ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de ello?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo aquella mañana después de dejar al hijo de Touya en la escuela e visitar a su abuelo, comenzó a caminar las calles de la zona a pies. Tenía ganas de caminar mucho. Era observada mientras caminaba por muchas personas. Algunas la reconocían como la hija de Sonomi (su parecido físico trascendía un poco en ella), otros la veían como una mujer hermosa y de delicadas facciones desconocida en las calles. Observó las tiendas alrededor. Muchas tenían carteles de la famosa fiesta que Sakura le habló. Sonrió perspicazmente cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Sabía que Sakura tenía muchas ganas de ir. Y a ellas desde pequeñas les encantaban disfrazarse. Pero mas que todo, a ella lo que le gustaba era confeccionar los vestuarios.

¡Cuantas veces ella estuvo encargada incluso del vestuario de los miembros de la banda de rock! Tenía un gusto exquisito y moderno para la confección. Pronto se le ocurrió algo que le inspiró.

No tenía nada que hacer en aquellos dos días en casa de Touya sin Sakura. Ellos tenían una mujer que limpiaba y otra hacía la lavandería. Recordó el piano y tal vez podría componer alguna melodía. Pero desistió del pensamiento: Touya odiaba la música. Suspiró al pensar en él. Entonces, sino tenía mas nada que hacer, entonces daría rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Cuando a la hora salía de una de las tienda, llevaba bolsas de plástico en mano y salía con una sonrisa. Todo lo que había encontrado era perfecto para Sakura. Como el rosa es su color favorito no había que deducir mucho que color usar. Y luego la inspiración para el traje de Sakura le vino de repente. Llevaba mucha tela, listones, cintas, encajes e hilos para iniciar la costura. Iría a su casa para recoger la vieja maquina de coser que suponía que estaba en el ático. La suerte era que, no era una maquina pesada y solo había que ajustarla a cualquier superficie plana. Podría cargarla sin dificultad y llevársela en su coche e instalarla en la habitación de invitados de la casa Kinomoto.

-¡Tomoyo! – le llamó una voz que identificó como la de Eriol. Este cruzaba la calle con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo estás?

-Buen día Eriol- le saludó Tomoyo. Vio como este era acompañado de otro hombre pero mas alto que Eriol y mantuvo su distancia.- Estoy bien gracias...

-¡Vaya que haces compras! – bromeó el guapo hombre ante las bolsas que la joven llevaba. Esta le sonrió antes de responderle.

-En realidad no son mías... pienso confeccionarle a Sakura su traje del baile de máscaras...

-¡No sabía que eres diseñadora!- admiró sorprendido el hombre.

-No lo soy ahora... es decir, no me dedico a ello profesionalmente. Pero por Sakura, hago lo que sea... además, me entretengo mientras dure todos estos dìas donde los Kinomoto…

Fue aferrada cortésmente por el brazo y Eriol buscó su mirada para declarar con gesto algo serio- ¿Te estás quedando Donde los Kinomoto? – Viéndole asentir-- ¿En casa de Touya?

-Si. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Disculpa mi ensimismamiento… pero ¿Puedes convivir con Touya después de lo ocurrido el otro día en la joyería?

-Ah eso… bueno, está un poco mas amable, eso te lo aseguro…- justificó la joven sonrojándose sutilmente.- Bueno, te veré por aquí…- despidiéndose al llegar a su coche.

-Supongo que estaría de más preguntarte si vas al baile- agregó el hombre de mirada añil. – Y con quien vas…

-No se aun si voy o con quien voy. Mis inspiraciones artísticas me vienen con Sakura… Además no estoy de ánimos para una fiesta…

-Creo que lo estarías si insistieran y por supuesto, supieran preguntarte…

-Tal vez…

-Además, tengo la cordial invitación del alcalde de formar este año parte de los solteros que serán subastados… - Guiñándole el ojo y ocasionando una sonrisa departe de Daidouji.- ¿contaré con tu apoyo en la puja?

-Es posible, aunque tendré que competir con muchas damas de la comarca- declaró con simpleza. A ella Eriol le simpatizaba y mucho. Su actitud bastante suelta, ligera y agradable, hacía que sus intercambios de palabras fueran muy agradables.

-Agradezco tus palabras.

-Es la verdad…

-Entonces ¿podría contar entonces con la agradable compañía de su persona?

-¿me estás invitando al baile?

-¿Por qué no? Al menos claro, que tengas un compromiso previo con alguno de los caballeros que asistirán… o estés involucrada con alguien…

-No. No estoy involucrada con nadie- admitió pensando un segundo en su prometido… después, en el alto moreno Kinomoto- Pero no creo que asista. No se me dan muy bien los eventos con muchas personas. – Se excusó con cortesía.

-Eso lo dudo en verdad- añadió con perspicacia y un acento que atrajo la mirada de la mujer. A mirada de joven era muy inteligible de que, sabía algo que tal vez ella no o tal vez¿Si sabía? Agregó inmediatamente para aturdir aun mas a la joven, a la par que le mostraba una de sus mas arrebatadoras sonrisas.- Después de todo, un rostro como el tuyo, no estaría escondido mucho tiempo de las masas… tampoco tu particular voz.- agregó perspicazmente, aturdiendo aun mas a la mujer. Este agregó astutamente- Sakura llegó a contarme en estos días que eras una dotada cantante en el coro de la escuela…

-Si- declaró algo aturdida- Disculpa… pero ya tengo que irme... gusto en verte nuevamente…- se despidió con cortesía montando su coche y saliendo calle abajo por el camino. Eriol la observó marcharse y su mirada perspicaz se borró al igual que su sonrisa. Mirando el escaparate de la joyería varias puertas abajo decidió caminar por la acera pasando por enfrente de la misma, vio a la joven Katsumi ordenar y limpiar unas perlas. Se quedó detenido allí observando el escaparate y en especial un collar de perlas rosadas preciosas que se exhibían allí. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de la dependienta que le miraban a través del vidrio. En silencio se observaron mutuamente y él fue quien rompió el contacto visual al bajar su mirada y retomar su camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo encontró fácil su antigua maquina de coser: Estaba en el ático junto con otras cosas. La ventaja era que no pesaba casi nada. Había entrado a la casa obviando la luz roja intermitente del teléfono. Cuando pasaba por el aparato si se fijó y decidió escuchar el mensaje que había. "Hola muñeca. Deseo que te comuniques conmigo cuanto sea posible… no ha pasado nada pero quisiéramos saber de ti." -Tomoyo no dudó dos veces y dejando la maquina en el coche, buscó su teléfono móvil. Lo había apagado desde su arribo a su pueblo natal. Encendió el aparato y se dispuso a marcar un número.

La persona a quien llamaba en aquellos instantes se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentado en unas bancas blancas y con una guitarra en mano. La cantidad de tatuajes en sus brazos descubiertos por la camiseta blanca, daba la impresión que lo último que un hombre de aquel estirpe, buscaría era la paz y tranquilidad de un jardín. En ese momento tocaba unos acordes cuando su teléfono comenzó a repicar. Viendo el numero contestó.- ¡Muñeca¡Te echamos de menos!

-A ti también Tamechi…- sonrió la amatista al hablar con el sujeto. Siempre le había protegido y cuidado como una hermana. Era un hombre que parecía un asesino físicamente pero con el corazón de oro. -¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien, bien…- dudaba decir algo más.- Higari estaba diciendo que si te pierdes mas ensayos…- haciendo una pausa.- Está loco por salir de casa porque Sayo está embarazada y lo vuelve loco con sus achaques… ¿Tu como estás?

-Sobreviviendo…- argumentó.- El abuelo está bien, pero tiene que permanecer un tiempo más en el hospital…

-¿Cómo estás Tu, Tomoyo¿Todo bien?

-No tanto como quisiera pero al menos, estoy tranquila.

-Debes de saber…- hesitó.- Han puesto un detective en el caso… - Sorprendiéndole.- Tomoyo: Estuvo aquí haciendo preguntas sobre ti…

-¿Ah? Y… ¿Le dijiste donde me encontraba?

-¡Claro que no preciosa! Ni si quiera a los chicos se lo he dicho para que no suelten la lengua… puedes confiar en mi.

La muchacha sonrió complacida.- Lo se. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

-Bien. Muy bien…

-Escúchame: tan pronto deje al abuelo instalado en casa, volveré…

-Eso espero. Porque la verdad, te echamos de menos… eres la hermana de todos…

Tomoyo se despidió y dijo ya para si – Así como ustedes para mí…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando la hora de salida llegó el niño esperaba a ver a su padre quien le recogiese del colegio, aunque deseaba más que nada, que se tratara de Tomoyo.

A pesar de lo poco que la conocía, observaba que era "Especial" para su padre y para Sakura. La muchacha había logrado lo que ninguna otra mujer había podido lograr y eso era, entrar a su casa. Touya era muy receloso con las mujeres en sus perímetros y la única mujer que podía decirse que pasaba un tiempo en casa era Katsumi la de la joyería, pero Touya "Coincidencialmente" siempre llegaba a casa cuando la mujer tenía unos minutos de haberse ido.

Para el niño- inocente al fin- era notorio que su papá no tenía amigas… ni una sola. Tenia a Yue y a Yukito- recordaba a estos que le regalaron dos navidades atrás una pista de carros a control remoto. Y siempre estaban para sus cumpleaños. Tenía a Sakura… pero después, no había más amigos.

Ahora se aparecía Tomoyo. Una desconocida que parecía un ángel. Aquella mujer de facciones delicadas, piel blanca como la nieve y aquellos cabellos largos que caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros. Era una mujer muy agradable y cordial que buscaba conversación con él animadamente. No era como las mujeres de la iglesia- las pocas que atrevían a acercase a su padre- lo ignoraban olímpicamente o se ponían a hacerles pellizcos a sus mejillas (cosa que odiaba). Al final, le ponían mas atención a su padre que a él.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando divisó a su padre recostado en su camioneta. Se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su caminar dándole alcance a su padre. Este lo observaba aproximarse pero para el chiquillo, su padre parecía extrañamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Sube- fue su única palabra al verlo frente a frente a su persona. El mismo corrió al otro lado de la camioneta y la puso en marcha. A los pocos minutos declaró distraído.- ¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos comer donde Yue…

-¿Dónde Tío Yue? – preguntó algo aturdido. Su padre solo consideraba comer fuera bajo circunstancias especiales. –Pero… ¿no nos espera Tomoyo para almorzar?

El chico no se percató, la tensión que cruzó el rostro de su padre. Apretó sus manos en el volante del vehículo. –No. No tengo ganas de almorzar en casa…

-Pero ¿Por qué?

- Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas o te quedarás sin almorzar. – le amenazó su padre. El chiquillo asintió en silencio. Touya lo observaba de reojo y un par de minutos después, preguntó.- ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-¿De Tomoyo? – preguntó el niño. Su padre no asintió ni nada solo que observaba tenso el camino delante de él.- Bueno, es bastante simpática. No es caprichosa como la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo. Se lleva muy bien con tía Sakura. Sabe mucho de música y es bastante linda.- esto último fue bien bajito… cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que era un ángel… y es bastante valiente, pues no te tiene miedo.

Touya contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa ante aquello ultimo. Pero era cierto. Tomoyo era una de las pocas mujeres que guardaba la compostura ante sus arranques de rabia.

-No te acostumbres a ella. No se quedará con nosotros Shinji. Ella es de la ciudad y volverá a ella muy pronto. _– "Y a su prometido también_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continuará.

**Hola hola hola! Gracias a todas quienes me hicieron llegar sus comentarios en el pasado capitulo y se hicieron presente para que notara que leen la historia gracias a Daulaci San quien cortésmente me ha hecho llegar este capitulo pues jejeje lo había extraviado. Primero un calido saludo a SyaoranSakuRocks – Las hecho de menos chicas! – Segundo a Yohko Bennington. (jajaja sino fuera fiel a mi británico pensaría lo mismo que tu de **

**Syaoran… ¿Qué sexy me quedo o que? **

**Nerak Cibeles: jajaja de Shaoran se sabra mucho mas adelante. Jejeje la verdad, es que tiene una historia fascinante y un pasado aun mas emocionante. Creo que tendremos mas escenas de el y dara muchas cosas de que hablar… aunque Touya no lo conocera durante un par de capitulos mas adelante… un beso para ti. **

**Irene: Gracias, gracias y mas gracias… espero recibir tus comentarios mas seguido para que asi no pierdas contacto. Gracias por seguir mis otras historias y espero que esta la conviertas en una de tus favoritas. Besos para ti. **

**Fabisa; si viviendo juntos traerán muchos problemas. Problemas que inician en este capitulo cinco. Espero que te haya agradado. Un abrazo y cuidate. **

**Angel-Shia: Si Shia es por Pita Ten, tenemos algo en común: Adoro Pita Ten y adoro la relacion Ten- Shia… jajaja aunque, me desespera Kaoru. Te explico: Aunque todas quisieramos el final Tomoyo-Eriol dejame decirte que muchos no saben que en el manga de CCS, los sentimientos de Tomoyo por Touya eran mas que obvios – tengo el tercer capitulo en manga mexicano que lo comprueba. Aunque no desapruebo la relacion de Erial y Tomoyo me gusta tener al britanico solo para mi jajaja. Cuidate y hasta un proximo rr. **

**Nena05000 si se lo que es no tener tiempo TT lamento mucho que estes tan ocupada. Pero si espero que al menos te pongas presente con algunas palabras… gracias y cuidate. **

**KEndapassoma. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. La verdad este semestre esta horrible y lo ultimo que me ha ocurrido esta semana es examenes y mas examenes… espero que bajen el ritmo y me den la oportunidad de actualizar mas seguido. Cuidate y espero que este capitulo cinco sea de tu agrado. ¡Chao! **

**KEisha-hart. Gracias por comprenderme. Lo que pasa es que cuando una se adapta a un habito – como los rr- es difícil seguir sin ellos. Como dices, es nuestro alimento, para continuar escribiendo. Aunque los rr son han sido muchos, aun asi, no me he desanimado y estoy en partes criticas ahora mismo de la historia. Espero concluir el capitulo mas difícil – digo y me lo encuentro hasta el momento – para la proxima semana asi que mandame tus animos y buena vibra para poder culminarlo con éxito. **

**Fénix-girl Muchas gracias como siempre amiga, por tus comentarios y tu apoyo constante. Besitos para ti igualmente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado… ¿Habra pronto beso entre el par? Jajaja el problema sera tener que separarlos… creeme. Cuidate mucho y espero tus comentarios. **

**Finalmente pero no menos importante, Lucy: Muchas gracias, Eminem Fan por tus comentarios. Me has sonrojado con ese adjetivo de ultra … algo :P la verdad es que no pude repetirlo pero se que es algo bueno. Espero que aunque esta corto el presente capitulo sea agradable para ti y te haga escribir un comentario a mi historia. **

**A todos los demás, muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero que pronto se inspiren a dedicarme unas líneas. Un beso a todos, y me despido hasta una próxima… **

**Crys. **


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo Seis.- **

Tomoyo estaba rodeada de accesorios y telas de tono rosa además de un bosquejo delante de ella el cual estudiaba cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada que se abrió y cerró segundos después. Su maquina de coser estaba ubicada frente el alfeizar de la ventana que se veía parte del río a distancia e inclinándose un poco veía la camioneta de Touya estacionada. El hijo de este, le había llamado horas antes revelándole que no irían a almorzar. Una hora antes, había aprovechado para preparar la cena y la lasaña se preparaba en el horno en ese momento. Solo tenía que preparar la ensalada y poner el pan a dorar en el horno. Unos pasos por las escaleras y luego la puerta se abría de repente para notar al pequeño Kinomoto que respiraba agitadamente y la mochila aun colgaba de su espalda quien falto de aire trataba de decirle algo pero no podía.

-¿Quién… te lo dijo? – Preguntó con ojos de cachorro.- ¿Quién te dijo que era mi comida favorita?

-Lo encontré en el tarjetero de tu tía. Espero que no te moleste.

-¡Para nada¡Es fantástico¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo!- Arrancando una sonrisa de labios de la hermosa mujer.

-Báñate primero. Aun falta un rato para cenar.

-Si. Y gracias nuevamente Tomoyo… -yéndose rápidamente a bañarse. Tomoyo sonrió y dejaba su trabajo para ir a la cocina. A media tarde se había cambiado, vistiéndose con unos pantalones a media pierna y un suéter a punto. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina, se encontró cara a cara con Touya quien salía de la cocina.

-Buenas noches- saludó con acidez.

-Buenas…- murmuró la muchacha- La cena estará en un momento…

-Se lo que haces- murmuró a la defensiva. Sus ojos podían destellar navajas si hubieran tenido la habilidad de hacerlo.- Encariñando a mi hijo para luego largarte de aquí.-

Ella no comprendía porque aquella actitud. No trataba de encariñarse con nadie. Sin embargo, Shinji era alguien bastante agradable e inteligente para portar solo siete años.

-… ¿Por qué lo dices? …- finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. Touya le miraba incrédulo. Como si se tratara de una prueba para su inteligencia.

-Por esa actitud de tratar de ser su madre… no lo eres…

-Claro que no. Jamás me casaría con un cabezotas como tu. – declaró ella incomoda ya por su actitud.

-Muchas darían lo que fuera por casarse conmigo.- le aseguró – No soy tan mal partido. Y ni hablemos de las que, he llevado a la cama.

Tomoyo se aturdió un instante incluso llegando a sonrojarse débilmente sus orejas y sus mejillas. Percibió en su mirada una pizca de altanería y recordó lo dicho por Sakura _"El engaño de su ex esposa lo lastimó bastante… es bastante tímido con las mujeres hasta el punto de huir de su alcance" _

-¿Ah si? Bueno, si es así, podría tener que encontrarme con cada mujer saliendo de los armarios… no es el ambiente que tu padre te crió o a Sakura y dudo mucho que, arriesgues como dices, a que tu hijo se encariñe con mujeres…

-¡Un día de estos podría casarme¿Por qué me justifico ante ti?

- Pues ¿Por qué no lo has hecho¿Por qué no te has casado? – dando justo en la llaga. Touya no encontraba digno responder aquella pregunta.

En vez de responderle giro la conversación a -Haciéndole su comida favorita y tratar de sacarle información, no te asegurará que me agrades ni un poquito.- haciendo una mueca agregó.- Mujeres como tu, solo gustan de jugar con las personas… y sus sentimientos… así que aléjate de Shinji.

-¿Mujeres como yo? – sintiéndose que se ruborizaba y añadió. -Te equivocas… Me subestimas- le discutió alzando su mentón – No hago…- pero él le interrumpió.

-No te encariñes con él. – Le amenazó.- Es muy susceptible…

-¡Eres increíble!- le argumentó ella alarmada y con el corazón en la boca ante la manera que él le observaba.- ¡No pienso lastimar a tu hijo Touya!

-Lo último que necesito es que se haga de ideas algo románticas acerca de ti…

-Tiene siete años… dudo mucho que…

- No digo eso- declaró con amenazadora voz y mirada. Touya tenía sus razones para decir aquello. El niño no había hecho otra cosa desde que llegaron donde Yue que comenzó a hablar de la joven y todo lo que habían hablado desde que se montaron en el deportivo y que buena madre sería cuando el momento llegara. A partir de ahí, era claro para Touya que, la falta de una madre en el muchacho estaba cobrando sus intereses… y estaba dirigiendo aquellos sentimientos de hijo a madre en la amatista: la primera mujer fuera de Sakura que dormía bajo su techo. A partir de aquel segundo que notó la mirada ilusionada de su hijo se percató que, la situación era de peligro en los sentimientos de su vástago. –Hablo que se hace de ideas acerca de ti que no son saludables para él o para mí…

-¿Cómo Cuales? – preguntó ella.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora. – Dándole fin al asunto.- Al final te irás de aquí… solo es "Temporal". Pero eso no quiere decir que te acercarás a mi hijo para que él se encariñe contigo y luego te marches…

-Puedes estar tranquilo.- murmuró la joven al tiempo que le desafiaba por igual con la mirada- No hago nada de lo que hago para acercarme demasiado a él. Tu hijo es importante para Sakura, por lo que es importante para mí. Le debo a ella y a ti- llamando un instante su mirada oscura a sus ojos y su rostro.- mucho como para arriesgar nuestra amistad.

Touya estudió su mirada y en especial la expresión de sus ojos, antes de soltar un suspiro y marcharse a su estudio. Una vez escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Tomoyo tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para capturar un poco de oxigeno. ¡Si que su mirada podía destruir fortalezas si se lo proponía! Recobrando la compostura, se dirigió a la cocina donde predispuso en pocos instantes la cena de ellos tres. Shinji entró con avidez al comedor justo cuando ella servía la cena. -¿Y tu padre?

-Pasé por su despacho. Dice que cenará luego-. Anunció el chico mientras Tomoyo servía su cena. Tomoyo le observó con intensidad. – Que le guardes una porción en el horno. – ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?

-Nop. Eso ha dicho. Sonó como una orden, creo… Me parece extraño pues papá siempre cena a esta hora y tiene un apetito voraz mas aun porque casi no comió nada donde Yue.

Tomoyo se sintió ofendida. ¿Así que no cenaría? Y le mandaba a decir que le guardara algo como si fuera una sirviente. Sintiéndose molesta declaró con precaución y no dejando entrever su inquietud. -Dile que lo que sobre no estará cuando decida cenar- respondió altaneramente. – No soy su mucama para darme órdenes. Ve. Y luego cenas- el muchacho atendió su solicitud a pesar que aquel comentario herviría la sangre del hombre.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras bebía de su agua. A los pocos minutos el chicuelo regresó con un rostro de aturdimiento y declaró.- Que dice que hará lo que le venga en gana porque es su casa, no la tuya.

-¡Eso es verdad! – Replicó ella – Pero quien hizo la cena fui yo. Y puedo hacer con ella lo que yo quiera…- El muchacho volvía a darle el mensaje a su padre cuando ella le detuvo.- Espera. Vamos a comer…

Ambos se sentaron y pronto devoraban el suculento festín. Como le dijo el chico, ella tenía una sazón excelente. Aunque él no decía nada, si notaba en Tomoyo algunos rasgos que había detectado como familiares. Mientras hablaba o sonreía, se percataba de algunas cosas que le resultaban muy conocidos. Pero ¿De quien o donde?

-¿No pensarás comértela toda cierto? – preguntó el niño aturdido, despertando de sus recuerdos, ante la mirada que Tomoyo le lanzaba a la segunda porción de lasaña.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque ni siquiera tía Sakura se atreve a dejarle sin cena. No es aconsejable. – Pero Tomoyo continuó cenando tratando de comerse lo más que pudiera pero fue inútil. Al finalizar quedaba casi toda la lasaña.-Tengo que hacer la tarea. –Replicó el chico poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar la loza?

-No te preocupes pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.- Viendo en aquel chico el porte de un verdadero caballerito y no como el bruto de su padre. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y el niño lo respondió enterándose Tomoyo por el saludo que le dio que se trataba de Sakura. Una vez el muchacho habló con su tía, pasó el teléfono a Tomoyo y esta lo tomó- ¿Si?

-¿Así que aun sigues allí? Pensé que a estas alturas habrías huido a Touya.

-Te hice una promesa y la voy a mantener aunque si hablamos claro, preferiría irme a dormir a mi casa… Touya está comportándose de manera irracional.

Sakura sonrió ante lo que se imaginaba desde su habitación de hotel. –Sabes que Touya siempre ha tenido su temperamento. ¿No se ha portado cavernícola contigo?

-Define la palabra- se rió su amiga. - ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Hay un cóctel de bienvenida en una hora.- Declaró-. Ya estoy casi marchándome pero quería llamarlos haber como sobrevivieron a la cena sin mi…

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si te digo que Touya no ha salido del estudio desde que llegó y se ha negado a cenar con nosotros?

Sakura sonrió. Así que Touya se negaba a pasar tiempo con ella. Tal vez su intuición no estuviera del todo mal, y Tomoyo en verdad, formaba una amenaza inminente para los planes de su hermano, de jamás rendirse al sexo opuesto. Si su presentimiento era certero, había algo también departe de Tomoyo que le decía que era lo mejor para Touya por igual. Pero el hecho que Tomoyo fuera una artista famosa de renombre, lo arruinaba todo.

¿Podría Tomoyo, dejar la vida de fama y fortuna por un simple cazador de perlas?

-Te has quedado callada de repente Sakura ¿Pasa algo?

-No. No pasa nada…- murmuró.- ¿Viste a tu abuelo hoy?

-Pasé un par de ocasiones pero estaba sedado. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada…- consultando su reloj.- Tengo que irme… llamaré mañana… antes de que Touya se marche…

-¿No esperas hablar con él? Puedo llamarlo… - se ofreció la amatista.

Recordando el episodio de la mañana, Sakura rápidamente agregó. .-No. Es que, discutí con él antes de marcharme… y bueno, esperaré a mañana… dale un beso a Shinji de mi parte…

-SI, hasta luego…- declaró ella escuchando colgar la línea. En aquel momento, escuchó el timbre de la casa y fue a abrir. Sus ojos develaron sorpresa al ver a uno de los Tsukishiros delante del umbral. – Yukito…

-Buenas noches Tomoyo – saludó con afabilidad el hombre. Contrario a como siempre lo había visto desde su regreso, vestía muy casual: Zapatos negros, camisa blanca de mangas cortas y pantalones negros. -¿Estará Touya en su oficina?

-Si, está en el estudio…- murmuró la amatista- Pasa…- abriéndole paso al sujeto.- Disculpa mi curiosidad… pero con lo ocurrido en la tienda¿Sería conveniente que vengas a "la boca del lobo" sin refuerzos? – Yukito rió ante su sugerencia.

-Creo que si. – Admitió con simpleza- No me atrevía a que Hiragizawa viniera conmigo. Ahí si habría un baño de sangre. ¡Ah Touya! Buenas noches- sonriéndole con afabilidad. Tomoyo se volteó para ver a Touya le observaba con algo de shock pero que sabía ocultar en aquellos ojos oscuros.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si, claro, - declaró con naturalidad que sorprendió aun más a Tomoyo. -¿pasamos a mi oficina?

-Por favor- asintió el hombre, dándole paso a su amigo.

-Gusto en saludarte Tomoyo – se despidió el sujeto.

-¿No desean café, Té o algo?

-No gracias- agradeció Tsukishiro con una sonrisa.

Cuando Tomoyo terminó con todas sus cosas en la cocina, el reloj daba las ocho y media. Shinji estaba sentado junto a ella viendo televisión. El muchacho se estiró en el sillón y declaró.- Parece que papá estará reunido con Tsukishiro hasta tarde….

-Apenas son las ocho y media…

-Si. Y ahora tengo que irme a dormir. Buenas noches, Tomoyo- se despidió el chicuelo y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas murmuró.- Me alegra que estés aquí…- antes de lanzarse a correr escaleras arriba.

Tomoyo miraba con recelo la puerta del despacho que permanecía cerrada a ella. Conociendo el temperamento de Touya, pensaba que arrojaría en cualquier momento a su amigo de toda la vida de su propiedad. Cuando pasaron diez minutos, notó que nadie saldría volando a través de la puerta y posiblemente exageraba. Haciéndole caso omiso ya a la puerta cerrada, se resignó a ver televisión mientras pasaba canales notablemente aburrida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Los dos hombres uno frente al otro observaban el escenario ante sus ojos en silencio. Ambos con el ceño fruncido y cada uno con un vaso de escocés a un lado, esperaba a que el otro hablara o hiciera su movida.

Al menos, dentro de la casa de los Kinomoto, podían conservar su amistad.

¿Cómo no habría de ser así? Fuera de las diferencias que compartían ambos hombres, había ciertas afinidades que conllevaban sus reuniones. Y ese era la tradición que había comenzado poco más de siete años atrás.

Cuando Kaho abandonó a Touya y murió en un accidente. Aquello había surgido para aplacar su mente atiborrada de tantas cosas horribles: Decepción, tristeza, engaño.

-.Tienes que decidirte Touya…- murmuró su amigo observando sus movimientos.- No podrás esconderlo desde siempre…

Su amigo alzó una ceja y miró a sus ojos claros. Tenía su mentón descansando en la palma de su mano concentrando ante la estrategia a usar a continuación. - ¿Hablas de mi alfil?

-¿Qué mas podría hablar yo?

Touya suspiró resignado. Después de segundos de deliberación tomó su caballo y lo sacrificó para que su alfil se salvara. –Este juego es estúpido.

-.Estas distraído- argumentó Yukito comiéndose como quiera su alfil. –Algo que te preocupa, me imagino… y no es Hiragizawa…- escuchándole gruñir.

-Dijimos que no hablaríamos de ese británico malcriado… - Cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su ceñuda mirada al tablero para decidir su próxima movida. Pero no se podía concentrar.

-Tiene más o menos nuestra edad… y es un tiburón para los negocios.

-Tal vez. Pero no deja de serlo. – Murmuró sonando distraído. Yukito le observaba y estudiaba con atención tanto como hacía con el tablero de ajedrez delante de ellos.

-Bien. No es Hiragizawa. – Su amigo tuvo que alzar la mirada a su rostro. – Con Hiragizawa no eres tan apasionado.

Suspiró resignado y levantó su mirada del tablero. –Visité a Monohui hoy.

-¿En serio?

-Me contó algo… trataba de no decírmelo pero al final tuvo que…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Supo que Tomoyo estaba viviendo aquí y creía que era lo mas conveniente que lo supiera.

-¿Qué es eso tan difícil que te dijo?

-El prometido de Tomoyo… murió en un accidente no hace mucho. –Yukito mostró un gesto sorprendido.- Exacto… yo también me sorprendí. No tardará mucho el rumor, en esparcirse por toda la ciudad.

-¿Y Monohui te contó esto?

-Claro. Está preocupado por ella.

-¿Por qué?

-No es la misma Tomoyo que él conoce. Tomoyo no le da respuestas claras a sus preguntas cuando hablan de su prometido…Ni a mi ni a él.- admitió Touya. – Me responde a la defensiva las pocas ocasiones que hemos hablado de él.

-¿Y en que nivel a ti te concierne esto? – preguntó Yukito perspicazmente.

-¿A mi? Bueno vive en mi casa…

-Date cuenta que es una mujer muy atractiva Touya… No será muy bien visto en el pueblo. – Dijo su amigo con una seriedad que sorprendía incluso a Touya. –Que esté viviendo aquí, bajo tu techo.

-Sakura vive aquí.

-Sakura no está aquí. Muchos lo saben. Por ejemplo, Yue me lo comentó.

-¿Yue?

-Sakura pasó por la taberna antes de irse- encogiéndose de hombros. –Fui a llevarle el traje que usará en la fiesta de disfraces que mi esposa le separó en la tienda…- Sonriendo un poco.- Creo que al final, ha tenido que ceder ante la Señorita Mikari.

-Sabes como es la hija del alcalde. Estas fiestas son su deleite…- haciendo un movimiento en el tablero.- y tu hermano también

-.Yue jamás se asentará. Imagínate esto: La hija del alcalde y el tabernero.

-Yue nunca le ha dado razones para que lo persiga como lo hace. Eso y que Yue le lleva nueve años.

Yukito asintió en silencio.- Sin embargo, Betsa y yo platicábamos el otro día lo interesante que Yue se involucrara con alguien tan cabezota como Mikari. Por ello, siempre insiste en enviarle invitación y este año, Yue no pudo zafarse de ser uno de los solteros subastados… cada vez me alegro mas de estar casado- sonrió con énfasis su viejo amigo. Touya no pudo evitar el responderle su sonrisa. .- Jaque. Creo que te enfrentas a una guarida de lobos con tener a Tomoyo Daidouji bajo tu techo Touya. Algunos de los del pueblo (sino que la mayoría) son bastante conservadores… no verán bien que Daidouji esté viviendo contigo.

-Me importa un comino lo que digan. Sabes que me importa muy poco. Y no está viviendo conmigo. Le brindo techo mientras su tío ande merodeando por los predios. Sabes que el hombre no es de fiar. Nunca lo fue. Sabes que ni mi padre o yo, permitíamos que Sakura fuese de visita cuando ese sujeto venia de visita a casa de ellos. Al fin y al cabo es una situación un poco difícil.

-¿No serás otra razón la que te impulsa?

-¿Cómo cual? – interrogó suspicazmente.

-Ninguna…- advirtiendo la tormenta que se avecinaría si abriera aquel tipo de confesión. Touya hizo su movida.

-No me importa lo que digan en el pueblo. Me tiene sin cuidado. Además no sería la primera vez que caiga en boca y lengua de esa gente.

-Pero a ella no. Ya sabes el escándalo que rodeó a las Daidouji veintiún años atrás. No sería correcto que Tomoyo se viera involucrada en un nuevo cotilleo. O a ti. Y esa gente son tus vecinos…

-¿Yo?

-Conozco tu temperamento Touya. Aunque parezca que desprecias a Tomoyo, eres un caballero y es amiga de Sakura. No soportarás comentarios que escuches acerca de ella. Más aun cuando te involucran a ti también. Sabes como fue el cotilleo cuando ella se fue de aquí. Aunque el rumor se disipó mucho cuando Monohui aclaró que ella estudiaba con una beca que ganó. –Hesitando- Además está lo otro…

-¿Otro? – alzando una ceja.

-Te revelo esto en la más estricta confidencialidad…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, tomarás en consideración que Monohui tiene los negocios más fructíferos de la zona… y que su hijo está buscando la manera de apoderarse de ello. Monohui está muy preocupado por ello y el patrimonio que le corresponde a Tomoyo.

-No me dices nada nuevo.

-Y que el mercado de Perlas no anda muy bien- Aquí Touya bajó la mirada.

El lo sabía bien y cerca. Lo estaba saboreando en el ambiente.- Si, lo se.

Yukito declaró lo siguiente con un acento de incertidumbre.-Tomoyo… sería la solución mas factible para solucionar tu problema con Hiragizawa… - dijo con precaución.- Sabes que tiene un buen fideicomiso proveniente del seguro de su padre y lo heredado de su madre. – Touya se preguntaba a donde iba el comentario de su amigo.- Una unión con Daidouji te garantizaría que los acreedores no te quiten la casa…

-¡No me quitarán mi casa! – Se alarmó poniéndose de pie iracundo ante lo que le proponía. ¿Una asociación de negocios con Tomoyo Daidouji? Lo que necesitaba era poner distancia entre ellos y no acortarla.- Te equivocas si crees que estoy en quiebra Yuki. – Discutió Touya mirándole incrédulo. –No estoy tan desesperado…- poniéndose de pie y retirándole la mirada a su amigo.

-Vamos Touya. – Declaró su amigo exasperándose.- Se que el dinero se te está agotando. El mercado de perlas ha decaído en el último año… Monohui sostiene el negocio gracias a inversiones que posee en otros sectores.- Touya alzó una ceja y este agregó.- Manejo sus asuntos legales y financieros… se que movimientos realiza. Él está a salvo… pero si una caída mas profunde ocurre, tú no lo estarás por tanto tiempo. Incluso, si Hiragizawa quisiera en verdad, hacerte daño, solo tendría que empujar. Meter presion a los acreedores y tomaría a la fuerza lo que persigue.

-¿Por qué demonios no lo hace?

-Porque por alguna extraña razón la cual no termino de entender, él se divierte con esto. Hacerte perder los estribos. Creo que no tener familia, lo vuelve algo aburrido y se divierte a tus expensas con tus estallidos públicos. Y también…- suspiró.- Bueno, es un caballero.

Bufó para agregar- Un malcriado inglés. Un mocoso.

-Aun así, la situación se pondrá mas agria para ti y Sakura. Creo que aun ella no sospecha nada.

-Estoy bien. _Estamos bien. _Aun no estoy de beneficencia. ¡Y no voy a considerar involucrarme con Tomoyo en negocios para conseguir su dinero!

-No estoy hablando de involucrarte con ella. Estoy hablando de casarte con Tomoyo…

A partir de ahí Touya observa a su amigo como si tuviera creciéndole una calabaza en la misma nariz. ¿Acaso estaba jugándole una broma pesada?

-Tomoyo necesita alguien que sepa del negocio de Perlas, Touya. Y alguien que la cuide. La salud de Monohui no es muy favorable actualmente…- hablaba con pausa.- Me pidió que ponga en orden sus propiedades- haciendo una pausa- Monohui está muriendo Touya- sorprendiéndole.- si Tomoyo, vuelve a la ciudad, perderá su fortuna si su tío se hace de ella. Lo perderá todo… Monohui dice que Tomoyo tiene un buen ingreso pero que ese negocio es de la familia y pretende que se quede en la familia. Su tío derrocharía la fortuna en un mes si se hace de ella.

-¡El jamás tocaría su dinero!

-Claro que si. Conoces a ese rufián tan bien como yo. No solo eso: buscará la manera de dejar a Tomoyo en la calle. Económicamente parece estar bien, pero Monohui no lo cree así. Sin embargo, tú necesitas una esposa. Ya es hora que, te establezcas con alguien… y Shinji necesita una madre.

Había pasado una hora y Touya permanecía en el mismo lugar que ocupaba cuando Yukito se marchó más temprano. ¡Estaba completamente loco! Jamás se casaría con Tomoyo. Y mucho menos por dinero. Sabía que en último año las cosas no andaban bien. Pese a que podía ocultarlo de su hijo y Sakura, los cotilleos y rumores no tardarían de llegar a sus oídos. Después de todo, volvió a usar la camioneta que tenía como legado de su padre y había vendido el todo terreno que poseía desde cinco años atrás. Dijo a Sakura que era por practicidad y sentimentalismo pero mentía.

Si el mercado no se recuperaba, podía perder la casa.

De eso Hiragizawa se estaba aprovechando. La estrechez económica estaba cobrando sus intereses y no quería perder la casa de sus padres.

Y si sus problemas eran muchos, peor eran los de Daidouji. Tal como Yukito le había revelado, la amatista no sabía de la condición de su abuelo, o de la amenaza que se aproximaba con su tío en los alrededores y también lo de su prometido.

Unos toques en la puerta le despertaron de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido vio como una mujer con una bandeja que llevaba cena, entraba al despacho. Decía con voz exquisitamente suave.- Vi que no saliste cuando Yukito se había marchado. Traje un poco de cena… tendrás hambre…

-Gracias. – admitió el hombre al sentir su nariz percibir el aroma de la comida calentada despertó sus sentidos. – Eres muy amable…- Tomoyo asintió mientras Touya la miraba de reojo.

-Buenas noches- declaró ella ante su mirada para retirarse con prisa del despacho.

_- Estoy hablando de casarte con Tomoyo…_ _Estoy hablando de casarte con Tomoyo…_- Aquel pensamiento retumbaba en su mente hasta que el sueño le venciera aquella noche. _–Sabes que sería una alianza muy conveniente. Ella iría a la ciudad a vivir su vida y ustedes estarían casados nada más por ley. Claro que estaría que tendría que vivir por espacio de tres meses aquí. Al finalizar esos tres meses, te habrá servido para poder salir del problema económico, conseguir que su tío se aleje de una vez y por todas de su dinero y conseguir una anulación… sería sencillo. – _Le había dicho su amigo al irse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Había dormido muy poco aquella noche. La idea de su amigo, rayaba en la locura tanto así que para dormirse finalmente, se dijo en voz alta que era una demencia departe de Yukito el mencionar aquellas alternativas como solución al problema de él y de ella. ¡El jamás se casaría por dinero! Menos aun, casarse y no ser de ley. Ridículo. Ya se había casado una vez y fue con la madre de Shinji. _

_Una vez bastaba. _

_Se incorporó aturdido cuando sintió una voz que le declaraba.- ¿Adonde vas, amor? – murmurando por debajo de las mantas. –Vuelve aquí conmigo… - Sintiendo una mano tibia ascender desde su pierna hasta sus partes mas intimas sacando de él un gemido extasiado ante aquel contacto. _

_Cuando miró mas arriba a quien podía ser la dueña de aquel mágico toque, se perturbó y al mismo tiempo maravilló al encontrarse un par de ojos amatistas mirándole con mimosa actitud. Solo la cubría una sabana de seda blanca dejando entrever unos delicados muslos blancos y largas piernas además de la melena despeinada que caía como cascada en la almohada, sin hablar de los generosos pechos que rozaban aquella manta. _

_-¿Que dem…- Murmuró. La mujer se incorporó, callándole mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre sus labios y dejó ver una sortija en su mano. _

_-Esas no son maneras de hablar a tu esposa…- declaró cayendo sobre su pecho y buscando sus labios. _

Touya se despertó agitado y respiraba dificultosamente. ¡Condenado Yukito! Pensó en aquel instante. ¡Era su culpa que sufría aquel sueño! Recordó aquel instante que la última vez que tuvo un sueño así, fue porque deseó una mujer.

Verdaderamente la deseó.

Gruñó exasperado. Vio la hora. Las cuatro. Bien. Ya no dormiría nada. Sería mejor que, se diera un baño de agua fría. Muy fría.

Tomoyo cuando se levantó, el café ya estaba puesto y había una taza descansando en la mesa. Se acercó percatándose que lo poco que quedaba de la bebida ya estaba frío. Encogiéndose de hombros prosiguió a preparar el desayuno para salir a unos encargos aquella mañana. Sorprendida que en la noche anterior no recibió una llamada de Sakura, se encogió de hombros prosiguiendo con sus labores.

Escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo y la mirada sorprendida de Touya desde el umbral le hizo tener un respingo. Iba vestido con un sacó de color café que jugaba muy bien con su piel dorada. Debajo de esta, llevaba una camisa amarilla muy bonita y no llevaba corbata, por lo que llevaba los primeros dos botones sueltos, lo que le daba un aspecto arrollador y apabullante- Buenos días- Logró decir cuando la voz llegó a funcionarle.

-Buenos días- declaró el sujeto sirviéndose él mismo el café y murmuró algo como –No voy a venir a almorzar… - Saliendo después de darle una probada a su café.

-¡Espera¿No vas a desayunar tampoco? – preguntó pero el sujeto parecía estar reacio, pues a pesar que pudo escuchar su voz y se detuvo unos segundos, siguió sin mirarla hasta el exterior de la casa. A los pocos segundos escuchó el motor del vehiculo y como este se alejaba de la casa.

Ciertamente Touya reflexionó acerca de su abrupta salida de la casa en la camioneta ¡Si que estaba siendo demasiado infantil! Había salido sin siquiera responder a la pregunta que había escuchado que la muchacha le había hecho. Estaba hambriento. Sintió el aroma de huevos, tocino y pan tostado que la muchacha había preparado en esos momentos pero lo que quería era alejarse de ella y de la casa por un buen rato.

Aquella mañana había decidido ir al banco primero para analizar con su encargado de cuentas y de hipoteca de las opciones que podía tener para salvar el patrimonio. Otro era, el visitar a Monohui.

Aquello que Yukito le comentó acerca de la situación del hombre le hacía sospechar que este no había dicho nada a su nieta. Necesitaba hablar con él y era imperativo.

Sakura tomó el teléfono y hesitó en marcar. ¡Ciertamente su fin de semana no era como ella pensaba que sería! Tenía que advertirle a Tomoyo. Confesarle lo que ocurría. Pedirle auxilio.

Nunca se había hallado en una situación semejante. La situación se le complicó desde la noche anterior la situación se complicó.

Llegó luego del almuerzo y a las tres de la tarde, dieron paso a personas interesadas como inversionistas y banqueros y todos pasaron al salón de juntas.

La hora de la cena se había quedado de juntar con una de las primeras del grupo de amigas en casarse. Dos años antes, se había mudado del pueblo junto a su esposo, Yanasinawa Rika, una vieja amiga de la preparatoria a esa ciudad. Pensaba que su cena con su vieja amiga sería una forma de rememorar viejos tiempos. Cuando el trabajo del esposo de su amiga, lo requirió tuvieron que mudarse. Las chicas mantenían contacto pero Sakura aprovechaba desde el año anterior, la oportunidad que presentaba aquellas reuniones fuera de su ciudad natal para verse con su amiga.

Aquella noche anterior había sido la oportunidad perfecta. Hasta que él llegó.

_-¡Sakura! – exclamó su amiga al verle llegar a su mesa. La muchacha había bajado al restaurante del hotel donde habían quedado de verse para cenar juntas. Un abrazo intenso fue parte del saludo de ambas amigas.- ¡Me da tanto gusto de verte! Te he echado de menos un montón.¡Estas preciosa! _

_Un vestido color crema en cuello halter, espalda descubierta y hombros descubiertos, formaba parte del guardarropa de la ojiverde. Un maquillaje impecable le adornaba además de unos pendientes de perlas rosa, que el abuelo Monohui le había obsequiado cuando había cumplido dieciocho años. Usaba zapatos de tacón alto, lo que le daba un poco de altura comparado en el tamaño normal que la chica llevaba. _

_-¡Tu también!- examinando su amiga que el año anterior llevaba cabellos largos color café y ahora estaban mas arriba de los hombros. Vestía un simulado conjunto de dos piezas color negro y un collar de perlas y una sortija matrimonial en su mano, acompañada de un reloj.- ¡Te ves encantadora! _

_-Creo que me veo rellenita- admitió la mujer – Aunque mi esposo me dice que estoy atractiva… - sonrojándose sutilmente.- Ya sabes… como lo de su primer matrimonio no funcionó dice que se enamoró nuevamente de la vida, cuando me conoció a mi. _

_-Le vas a dar un hijo Rika. Creo que, razón suficiente tiene para adularte… - rió su amiga. Ya cuando bastante tiempo conversando y esperaban que les trajeran la cena, un mesero se aproximó con una nota en sus manos y la extendió a Sakura. _

_Esta la desdobló y leyéndola se escandalizó dirigiendo su mirada al bar.- ¿Que te pasa Sakura¿A quien miras?- observando a la misma dirección. _

_-Es un idiota que me estuvo haciendo ojitos durante toda la conferencia esta tarde… no lo soporto…- suspiró exasperada- Me contó que está divorciándose por segunda vez y que esperaba que él me gustara tanto como yo le gusto a él… es un pedante- tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Rika sonrió- ¿Qué? _

_-La misma Sakura de siempre… siempre tuviste tu magia en la secundaria para atraer a muchos chicos…- sonrojándole. –Me sorprende que, no tengas una relación estable… o una relación, al menos. _

_-¡Conoces a Touya! Jamás permitiría que, alguien de la preparatoria me pretendiera…- Riendo al recordar la actitud "Sobreprotectora" de su hermano mayor.-Además muchos le tenían miedo… _

_-¿Ah, quien los culpa? – rió su amiga. _

_-Si, pero… - observó un instante la rosa blanca que estaba en el florerito decorando la mesa. Escuchaba la música de jazz que había en los parlantes del restaurante y agregó sumisamente.- Alguien que, a mi me gustara, tendría que demostrar que no tendría miedo a nada ni nadie para estar conmigo… -sus ojos verdes centellearon al pensar en ese futuro prospecto. La sonrisa de su amiga se hizo más enigmática. _

_-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? _

_-¡No, para nada¿Cómo crees? Apenas no conozco a nadie fuera de nuestro círculo social… _

_-Bueno, pensé que te interesaría un inversionista japonés que hay en la zona… _

_-¿Quién te contó eso? – ocasionando una risilla departe de su amiga. _

_-Pues Naoko ¿Quién mas? Sabes que ella, me tiene al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el pueblo. Y para nadie es ciego el hecho que un hombre como Hiragizawa Eriol sería un futuro prospecto para alguien tan bonito como tu. Vi su foto en Internet. Es alguien muy apuesto Sakura. _

_-Es muy apuesto. Pero es solo un amigo. Un amigo que busca mi amistad o pretender algo más interesante para desesperar a mi hermano. _

_-¿Provocando a Touya¡Nadie en su sano juicio provocaría a Touya a propósito! _

_-No conoces a Hiragizawa. Lo haría a propósito. ¿Qué mas te ha contado Naoko? _

_-.Lo del accidente del abuelo… - Observando detrás de su amiga, hacía el bar y sonríe- No mires atrás: pero hay un hombre que está mirándote Sakura. _

_-Estoy de espaldas ¿Cómo puede mirarme a mí? _

_-Pues a mi no es… lo conocerás… _

_Sakura se sonrojó sutilmente y a la par que se volteaba dirigió su mirada al bar. Había varios hombres… pero solo uno resaltó a la vista. El corazón se le fue a los pies al reconocerlo y sintió un extraño punzón en su estomago. Ahí estaba: Vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y sus cabellos marrones peinados hacía atrás y parecía recién duchado. Su corazón se agitó súbitamente cuando le sonrió descaradamente levantando su vaso de donde bebía un líquido anaranjado. _

_-"¡Pero que canalla!"- pensó en sus adentros sonrojándose. Rika observó su semblante molesto cuando unos momentos – largos momentos – Después, ella se volteó a mirarle cuando aun el sujeto les observaba con un porte relajado desde el bar. _

_-¿Quién crees que sea? – preguntó su amiga. _

_-Shaoran Li…- murmuró la muchacha entre dientes. Rika le observó aun más perspicazmente y Sakura sacudió su cabeza- Es un hombre que conozco… bastante persistente… _

_-¡Que callado te lo tenías! – sonrió su amiga. - ¡Es guapísimo¿Dónde lo conociste? _

_Sakura no le respondió su incertidumbre solo volteó nuevamente a mirarle. Ya estaba de espaldas a ella y Sakura, no era de las que se dejaban amedrentar por una situación. –Vuelvo en un segundo…- dejando su servilleta a un lado ante la mirada aturdida y sorprendida de su amiga. Sakura se armó de valor aproximándose al sujeto. Este no volteó su mirada hasta que no vio la silueta dibujada en la barra donde descansaba su bebida. _

_-Señorita Kinomoto- declaró con austeridad pero al mismo tiempo un dejo divertido en el tono de voz. -¿Puedo ayudarle con algo? No quise separarla de su amiga… _

_-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos delante del hombre. Su mirada achocolatada no pudo dejar de percibir lo encantadora que se veía con aquel atuendo. _

_-Es una historia un tanto larga… _

_-No me venga con la excusa que es negocios… _

_-Claro que no… y si, todo a una misma vez- fijándose en sus piernas agregó- ¿Gusta sentarse y acompañarme? _

_-No bebo con desconocidos. _

_-Ah, pero ya nos conocemos… adelante. Beba algo: Así podrá beber por los dos…- Sakura observo de reojo su vaso y él añadió.- Es jugo de naranja. Nunca bebo cuando trabajo. _

_El mesero se aproximó a ambos y Shaoran le indicó una silla a su lado. Sakura decidida a saber que se traía entre manos, tomó asiento.-Vino rojo por favor… _

_El sujeto sirvió una copa. Guardando silencio Shaoran le estudió con detenimiento. Era una muchacha muy hermosa. En su carrera se había topado con hermosas mujeres de todas las clases sociales y profesiones. Pero esta era una que le había impactado. _

_Y era la mujer con todas las respuestas. _

_-¿Me va a decir que hace aquí o se quedará toda la noche viéndome? – preguntó agarrándole en in fraganti observándole. _

_-Perdone usted.- Bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo agregó.- Verá: la última vez que hablamos, he descubierto un par de cosas… cosas interesantes…y necesito que usted me las responda. _

_-¿Acerca de esa Sakura que busca? Ya le dije que no se nada al respecto- Poniéndose de pie- Lamento que no haya servido de nada. Ahora si me disculpa voy a reunirme con mi amiga… - Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Shaoran le había aferrado por el brazo impidiéndole retirarse.- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? _

_-No he terminado Sakura…- sorprendiéndole ante el uso de tan personal de su nombre. Pero por alguna razón, no le molestó como se escuchaba su nombre de sus labios.- HE recibido una notificación: alguien en el pueblo anda usando las tarjetas de Crédito de Sakura Monohui lo que quiere decir, que Sakura Monohui está en el pueblo… - Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente. _

_-Si está sugiriendo que soy esa mujer… _

_-No. No estoy sugiriéndolo. Pero tengo la extraña sospecha desde que hablamos, que conoce dicha mujer…- observándole con intensidad a los ojos. – Es mas, creo que la está encubriendo. _

_-¿Qué razones tendría yo para esconder a alguien¿De todos a otra mujer? Una mujer cuyo nombre no reconozco. _

_Él sonrió astutamente. Sakura se percató que ese hombre con sonreír y su actitud podía convencer a cualquier mujer a ponerse a sus pies. Era un hombre que arrebataba el aliento con su mirada llena de intensidad y masculinidad. Sin proponérselo le gustó aquella actitud y el físico de aquel misterioso y desconocido hombre. _

_¿Acaso se había vuelto loca¡Estaba gustándole el detective! Aquello podía ser muy peligroso. No por ella. _

_Por Tomoyo. _

_Ajeno a sus pensamientos, él declaró con tranquilidad.- Hay algo que, me atrajo la atención…mientras investigaba.- - sacando algo del bolsillo de su camisa. Ahí tenía una pequeña cámara digital de fotos. En la pantalla que él encendió se mostraron unas fotos de ella. Lo observó a él y el le miró a ella, en donde sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos. La voz de él resonó en sus oídos como si fuera a metros de distancia. Le había seguido y estaba eso claro. Las fotos eran desde el momento que ella entró en el hotel, hacía atrás. Incluso había fotos de ella entrando al local de Yue. _

_Entonces mas adelante, estaban las fotos de la casa de ella. Cuando ella salía de la casa con su maleta. Y entonces, vio las fotos de Tomoyo abordando su coche junto a Shinji. Su corazón parecía latir en su boca al ver aquella foto. _

_Shaoran notó el nerviosismo que adoptó su figura. -¿Quién es esa mujer? Según tenía entendido, su hermano no está casado… _

_-¿Acaso me ha estado espiando? – preguntó indignada. _

_-Tengo que hacerlo. No quiere hablar. _

_-Tal vez no tenga nada que decir. _

_-¿Quién es la mujer¿No es la esposa de su hermano, cierto? _

_-No. Se divorció años atrás. Cuando Shinji aun era un bebé. – Shaoran notó inmediatamente que aquel no era un tema que le gustaba ser abordada. _

_-¿Y ella es? _

_-Mi amiga de infancia, Tomoyo.- respondió lo más calmado que pudo hacerlo. _

_-¿Qué hace ella ahí, en la casa con ustedes? _

_-Está de… vacaciones… se hospeda con nosotros. _

_-¿Tiene Tomoyo un apellido? _

_-Daidouji… Tomoyo Daidouji…- declaró esto último en un susurro. _

_-¿Tiene familia? _

_-Su abuelo. Y nosotros…- le desafió con la mirada. Shaoran apagó la cámara, observándole unos segundos. _

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de su abuelo? _

_Sakura se mordió el labio. No le diría jamás que Tomoyo era la mujer _

_-¿Sabe que creo Señorita Sakura? Que usted esconde más de lo que deja entredicho. Y estoy ansioso por comprobar mis sospechas… _

_-¿Cuáles son esas sospechas "Señor" Li? _

_-Shaoran, por favor- sorprendiéndole. Tomó un último trago de su bebida y pagó la cuenta- Que me miente… o al menos, oculta algo. Y voy a averiguarlo Sakura. Porque no me gustan las cosas a medias… averiguaré que escondes… y cuando lo haga… _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Será seguro una cómplice… _

_-Si cree que estoy ocultando a su sospechoso, está totalmente equivocado. Y deje a mi amiga en paz. Ya está pasando por mucho. _

_-¿Por mucho¿Acaso un cargo de conciencia? _

_Sakura no procedía por su bien. Le importaba poco que le amenazara con echarle en una celda solitaria en prisión. Pero Tomoyo era otra cosa. –Si… Si yo hablara con usted… ¿Promete dejar a mi amiga en paz? – preguntó con inminente nerviosismo. _

_Shaoran asintió lentamente. _

_-Bien. Lo veré el martes… no puedo este fin de semana… véame el martes en el Restaurante que está en la calle central. Ahí responderé todas sus preguntas. Pero tendrá que volver al pueblo y dejarme en paz. No puedo pensar bien cuando tengo un hombre siguiéndome a todas partes… _

_-"Dudo que eso sea cierto. Con ese rostro tan bonito, debe de tener una lista de pretendientes" – pensó el sujeto y agregó en voz alta- ¿Qué sugiere usted? _

_-Regrese al pueblo. Cuando vuelva, nos reuniremos el martes. Pero tiene que prometer que dejará a mi familia en paz. _

_-No puedo asegurarle eso. Tengo muchas preguntas sin responder y alguien de su casa podría… _

_-¡No! Yo responderé sus preguntas. – declaró con rapidez. – Este es el trato. Pero si siquiera se acerca a mi familia, jamás conseguirá la respuesta que necesita. _

_Shaoran hesitó. Claro que conseguiría las respuestas a sus inquietudes y hasta sospechaba que la joven Monohui estaba más relacionada con la casa Kinomoto de lo que Sakura quería dejar entredicho. Pero estaba siendo bastante obvia que, no deseaba que Shaoran se acercara a la casa.- ¿Tenemos un trato, señor Li? _

_-.Tiene que prometer que no huirá. _

_-¿Adonde podría ir? Tengo una conferencia aquí el fin de semana. Regreso a casa el domingo al medio día. _

_-Espero que cumpla con su parte del acuerdo. Si para el lunes, no está en el pueblo, arrestare a la señorita Daidouji y a su hermano.- mintió presionando a la mujer de ojos verdes.- Hasta entonces Sakura Kinomoto… _

_Sakura no se despidió. Lo vio marcharse mientras Rika le estudiaba desde su mesa. Ese hombre le inquietaba hasta la última fibra de su ser. _

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes que escuchara la voz de su amiga- Residencia Kinomoto.

-Tomoyo, es Sakura.- Antes de que su amiga pudiera saludarle le dijo.- No puedo hablar mucho… pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar- declaró con un acento bastante serio que perturbó a su amiga.

-¿Sakura¿Ocurre algo malo?

En la planta de abajo un chico escuchó el teléfono sonar y lo había contestado pero la joven que estaba en su casa se le adelantó. Iba a saludar a su tía, pero cuando escuchó aquel tono de voz decidió guardar silencio.

-Tomoyo: Se el secreto que ocultas…- Tomoyo se sentó lentamente encima de todo las piezas para el vestido de Sakura que estaba casi listo.- Se que te haces llamar como Sakura Monohui. Que cantas en una banda de rock. Se que, estás aquí por el abuelo, pero se que, estás acusada de asesinar a tu prometido…

El chico que escuchaba por la otra línea tenía la boca abierta ampliamente. Quiso gritar y saltar pero se notaría que estaba escuchando. Contuvo las ansias y siguió escuchando.

-Sakura… yo….

-No tienes que decirme nada Tomoyo., entiendo porque lo hiciste. Y además no tenemos tiempo.

.-¿Tiempo?

-Hay un detective rondando por el pueblo. Se llama Shaoran Li. – Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies.- Si mi hermano se entera…

-Lo se Sakura…

-Se que no hiciste nada. También Touya lo entenderá. Pero no le gustará que rebusquen secretos y antiguos escándalos familiares… ese sujeto es persistente. Compré un poco de tiempo para ti. Pero tienes que hablar con mi hermano. Prepararlo para lo que viene.

-¡No! Sakura: Jamás. Tu hermano jamás lo comprendería. ¡Sabes lo que piensa de las estrellas de rock! Y hasta ahora, no tiene la mejor percepción de mi persona. No arriesgaré eso. Tampoco preocuparé al abuelo en vano. –Ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿Cómo sabes lo del detective?

-Shaoran Li se me aproximó hace un par de días en el pueblo. Entró a la joyería por el nombre que lleva y me interrogó por mi nombre.

-.Sakura: lo siento tanto…

-No te lamentes ahora. Li me siguió hasta aquí. Tienes que aclarar todo lo que pasa Tomoyo.

-No puedo dejar al abuelo Sakura.

-Tomoyo: tienes que volver a la ciudad. Ellos parece que te tienen como una fugitiva. –Recordando algo- Y hagas lo que hagas, no uses tu tarjeta de crédito. Te tienen pillada por usarla en el pueblo.

-Debí suponerlo.

-Regreso el domingo. Al medio día. Tienes que ir a la ciudad y aclarar esto: yo cuidaré al abuelo en tu ausencia.

-Sakura: Gracias- Tomoyo dijo compungida ante su motivación en ayudarle. –él no tiene que saber esto…

-No lo sabrá Tomoyo. Tenlo por seguro… - Declaró su amiga. – Tengo que irme ya… salúdame a Shinji.

La muchacha colgó. Tomoyo sentía el corazón se saldría de su pecho. ¡Un hombre indagando acerca de ella en el pueblo¡Puso a su amiga en peligro por su culpa! Podrían acusarle de complicidad. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió ir al pueblo sin resolver lo ocurrido en la ciudad? Ella sabe porque fue: al escuchar cuando le informaron que su abuelo estaba en el hospital, perdió toda importancia los cargos de lo cual era sospechosa. Ahora le tocaba pagar por su error.

**--------------- continuará. **

**Comentarios de la autora¡Hola! Si que estamos de suerte – lo dice quien tiene exámenes la próxima semana… que próxima semana¡Todas las semanas! La verdad es que hice mi mejor esfuerzo con este capitulo para tenérselos a tiempo. Creo que he cumplido con mi cometido y hay mucho de todo ¿ne? **

**Primero ¿Qué trata de hacer Shaoran Li con esa actitud? Jejeje muchos no se lo creerán pero lo último que desea es ocasionarle problemas a Sakura y eso se descubrirá mas adelante. Jajaja Touya y su conciencia están cobrando y con creces sus rabietas, deseos verdaderos y hasta su vida… ¿Qué pasara entre ellos ahora¿Habrá una honesta relación o habrá muchos baches en el camino? Bueno si sospechan que habrá problemas no están del todo equivocados. Habrá problemas pero también habrá soluciones y espero que me acompañen a solucionarlos. **

**Bien muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me hicieron llegar sus comentarios. **

**Keisha-hart: Todas las teorías son aceptadas pero "No juzgues al libro – más aun tan bello y atractivo libro – por su cubierta" Eriol tiene un poco de misterio en su vida y también tiene razones para ser axial y merodear tanto la joyería y provocar a Touya. Aunque no descarto los comentarios o teorías que tengas tu o cualquier lector. ¡Así que bienvenidas sean! Un beso y gracias por tus comentarios. **

**Ángel –Shia Espero que te haya gustado el presente capitulo pues si hubo muchas discusiones y teorías con Touya y Tomoyo. La verdad que a mas de uno le gustaría verles juntos y no tardaran con la tensión que habrá entre ambos que ocurra el primer contacto – vaya manera de llamarlo – en fin, espero tus próximos comentarios. **

**Fénix Girl: Como siempre tus comentarios presentes. Gracias por tu apoyo todos estos anos y nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo. **

**Fabisa. Gracias por tus breves comentarios. Hasta una próxima. **

**Lucy: Te agradezco que me apoyes en la presente historia así como en dos vidas. Personas como tu, hacen que continúe escribiendo que es una de las actividades que mas me gustan. Un beso y espero tus comentarios. **

**Nerak Cibeles- Con respecto a Tomoyo y Eriol si debes de prepararte y será algo muy bueno – no te hagas ideas raritas es algo de amigos¿Eh? La verdad es que Tomoyo sospechara con razón de Eriol pero pronto se deshará de sospechar de quien se convertirá en un gran amigo y buen confidente. Pero al principio habrá más que una confusión. Creo que estarás mas que feliz por la intromisión del misterioso Shaoran Li en el presente capitulo y no estarás muy decepcionada por la manera de entrar- Si no estuviera tan loca de mi británico estaría loquita por este Chino. **

**Kendapassoma: Gracias por tus buenos deseos. La verdad es que Gracias a Dios, Salí bien de mis exámenes. Todos aprobados pero tengo exámenes casi todos los días. Pero lo que si esta bien es mi muñeca. **

**A los demás, espero sus comentarios, criticas, Tomatazos – Mi británico anda visitando a su amiga así que, ese ya lo tengo- a mis correos o por aquí mismo. Un beso y hasta la próxima actualización. **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**

**_Por Crystal. _**

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo Siete.- **

Cuando Touya llegó a la casa aquella noche, se fijó que no había nadie en la sala viendo televisión. El aroma estaba inundado a una deliciosa cena que de seguro se había cocinado aquel día. Fue a la cocina y no encontró a nadie pero si la comida en el horno. Cuando salió de la cocina para dirigirse a las escaleras, su hijo se apareció de improviso en el rellano.

-¡Hola papá!- le saludó entusiasmado columpiándose de los dos sujetadores a ambos lados de la escalera impidiéndole subir.

-Hola ¿Has visto a Tomoyo? – tratando de pasar por su lado pero el chico se le interpuso nuevamente.

-Subió un momento a contestar una llamada de su móvil…- respondió sonriéndole muy entusiasmado. Touya ante aquella expresión picaresca en la mirada de su hijo, comenzó a olfatear algo muy raro en el ambiente. - ¿Viste la cena? Estará servida en un segundo si me ayudas a colocar los cubiertos…- aun no dejándole pasar.

-Necesito dejar unas cuantas cosas en mi habitación…- argumentó el moreno.

-Yo lo llevo- se ofreció el chiquillo. Quería impedir a toda costa que su padre subiera. Tomoyo había marcado un número en su móvil y sabía que hablaba con alguien de la banda que ella tocaba. No quería que su padre escuchara algo indebido.

¡El muchacho, desde que había escuchado la conversación entre la amatista y su tía, se había emocionado mucho¡Una popular cantante de rock en su casa! Cuando se encontró con ella una hora después le estudió fijamente y en efecto, cuando buscó el afiche que su tía Sakura tenía en el armario, pudo ver los ojos amatistas de la mujer que estaba en su casa, en aquel retrato. No iba a echar a perder la oportunidad de convivir con una mujer famosa, por las ideas conservadoras de su padre. Además, había que ser tonto para no percatarse de las inusuales miradas de su padre a la joven amatista.

Touya ante aquella inusual actitud departe de su hijo entornó los ojos sobre la mirada encantadora de su vástago y preguntó. -¿Acaso no has terminado la tarea a esta hora?

-¡Ay papá! Es apenas sábado…- se lamentó el chico. – Además puedo hacerlo mañana en la noche…

-Esa no es una excusa- le reprendió su padre.

-Puedo hacerlo después de la iglesia…- declaró el chiquillo haciendo un encantador puchero.

-Mañana te excusarás con el almuerzo y la llegada de Sakura…

-No, no lo haré- dijo el jovencito no muy convincente.

-Harás la tarea ahora y después de cenar. – Decidió su padre mientras el joven suspiraba resignado. – Avísale a Tomoyo que parece que lo que tiene en el horno, se va a quemar…

El muchacho asintió mientras su padre le veía marcharse. ¿Así que Tomoyo respondía una llamada en su móvil¿Acaso sería… su prometido? Sin proponérselo, su mentón se contrajo. Imaginársela al lado de otro, sonriendo, hablando... besándose… le llenaba de coraje. ¡Tomoyo con otro! Aquello era inaudito. Pero ¿Por qué le era tan difícil imaginarse aquello?

Bueno, Tomoyo y Sakura siempre habían estado juntas. Si, eso era, pensó el moreno. Celaba a Tomoyo como podía celar a Sakura. Le sacaba de quicio todo aquel que tuviera tan solo intenciones de acercarse a su hermana y lo mismo le ocurría con la amatista. Fue a la cocina y apagó el horno y sacó la cacerola con el asado. Miró la exquisita comida que estaba frente a él y sonrió sin proponérselo. Tomoyo siempre tuvo una sazón primorosa.

-Lo siento- escuchó la voz venir de atrás de él. Borró su sonrisa inmediatamente. La amatista corría rápidamente a revisar el asado.- ¡OH se sobre cocinó! – Suspirando- Pensé que me daría más de tiempo.

-Por eso es que las llamadas se reciben cuando uno no está ocupado…- le argumentó con un acento molesto el moreno. Tomoyo le observó seriamente y algo aturdida a su cara. Aunque sabia que el sujeto había muerto pero no por labios de la propia amatista decidió preguntar- ¿Acaso ese prometido tuyo llama siempre a horas inapropiadas?

-..¿Mi prometido?

-Es quien te ha llamado… ¿No es así? – entornando sus ojos sobre los añiles de la joven. - ¿Acaso no era con el con quien hablabas?

-No… no hablaba… con mí… prometido. - admitió en lo que Touya se sintió algo mas intrigado por una respuesta.- Hablaba con un amigo de la ciudad…

-¿OH? – preguntó él viéndole remover la ensalada con el aderezo. Se recostó del lavabo y se le quedaba mirando con intensidad. –Debes de tener una larga lista de "amigos" que esperan que regreses a la ciudad… - dijo con acidez y una enorme pizca de celos.

El acento como dijo la palabra "Amigos" Atrajo la mirada de Daidouji y le dio inmediatamente la teoría de que estaba pensando Touya. El brillo malicioso y mal intencionado de su mirada, le aturdió a tal manera que, ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, no evitando sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo te… como te atreves a prejuzgarme¡No soy esa clase de mujer! – añadió escandalizada.

-¿Ah y de que clase eres, Tomoyo? Una mujer que vive alejada de todo y todos… sola, en una enorme ciudad…

-¡Para que decírtelo, ya tienes una opinión muy horrible de mi¡Que una mujer sea independiente en la ciudad, no quiere decir que se encamina por el camino equivocado! – levantándole la voz y bastante molesta. Sus ojos azules salpicados de molestia y desafío, hicieron que a Touya las tripas se le encogieran.

¡Dios, si que se veía hermosa incluso enojada!

-No soy el único hombre en la tierra que lo piensa.

-¡Es que eres un retrogrado, eso eres¡Y puedo asegurarte, que no todo hombre piensa igual que tu!

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – irguiéndose totalmente y casi llevándole un pie y medio de altura.

-Ya me escuchaste…

-Dios…- escucharon una tercera voz en la puerta que hizo que se voltearan al rellano e inmediatamente Touya se puso en la defensiva mientras Tomoyo, incrédula, echó un paso hacía atrás.- Viven juntos un par de días y ya discuten como un par de viejos casados… - la mirada del pariente sanguíneo de la mujer, incomodó al dueño de la casa.- debo decir Kinomoto, que no se como soportas la lengua de esta mujer en tu casa… si resulta tan cortadora como la de su madre…- lanzándole una segunda mirada no tan casta a su sobrina añadió con un brillo en su mirada.- Aunque por otro lado…- riendo sutilmente. –Podría dar otras razones mas por las cuales un hombre como tu, alojaría a una libertina como mi sobrina…

-¡Le exijo respeto en mi casa! – gritó Touya aproximándose peligrosamente al sujeto. Este no retrocedió pese a que Touya, como en el pasado, le llevaba un poco de altura. Miró a los ojos al trigueño y con tranquilidad sacó una carta de su sacó y la arrojó a la mesa.

-Tranquilo Kinomoto… no me importa lo que hagas en el techo de tu casa, con la zorra de mi sobrina… no es para nadie, difícil imaginarse la vida que lleva alguien como ella "con sus cualidades" – observando lascivamente a la joven pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho en el rostro: Sin pensarlo dos veces Touya lo arrojó contra sus puños y la pared detrás del hombre. El sujeto fue alzado un par de pulgadas del suelo por las manos fuertes del moreno quien lo miraba con ojos del diablo.

-Discúlpese con ella ahora mismo… ¡hágalo! –Declaró atestándolo nuevamente contra la pared y su cabeza chocó con el tapizado del muro.

-¡Touya! – Se alarmó la muchacha aproximándose al moreno tratando de sujetarle.- ¡Touya: Déjalo ir...! no importa… -alarmada por lo que podía ocurrir allí.

Shinji había bajado con tanto alboroto y vio como su padre tenía atestado contra la pared a un hombre mientras sus ojos desbordaban un odio irracional para el sujeto. El desconocido tenía el labio partido.

-Touya: Shinji…- murmuró Tomoyo para hacerle entender que el pequeño estaba viendo lo que ocurría. Solo aquello bastó para que Touya, lentamente, bajara el sujeto aun sin separar su mirada furibunda del rostro del hombre.

El sujeto se alisó la ropa y declaró.-Como siempre, un placer verte Kinomoto…

-Si vuelve a poner un pie en mi casa, juro que lo mataré y lo echaré al fondo del río. —Amenazó el moreno con su potente voz.

El hombre señaló el sobre encima de la mesa y saludó con una cabezadita a su sobrina no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de burla a su persona. Sin nadie mostrarle el camino, salió de la casa por la puerta delantera.

-Shinji: Échale llave a la puerta por favor- pidió su padre unos segundos después cuando Tomoyo tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abría.

Leyó las líneas y se perturbó. Notaba por la mirada del moreno que este esperaba una respuesta de su parte. El jovenzuelo volvía a la cocina para escuchar las palabras que cambiaron la actitud de la amatista y la condujeron en un estado de depresión durante el resto de la noche.

-Es… una solicitud de la corte….- comenzó diciendo la mujer- Para poner en duda la estabilidad en salud física y mental del abuelo… y mi ¿Estabilidad mental? e impugnar su testamento… ¿Qué testamento?

Touya habló calmadamente pues la joven se notaba bien perturbada y nerviosa. Haló una silla y Tomoyo sintió como la obligaba a sentarse.- Tu abuelo, sabes que te deja todas sus propiedades a ti. Es mucho dinero… -escuchaba la voz serena del hombre como un susurro suave y terso en el ambiente. Hablaba con calma y sin perturbarse. Cualquiera pensaría que era otro hombre y no el que atestó al tío de la chica contra la pared.

-Si, lo se… pero – habló la muchacha lentamente. No entendiendo lo dicho en la carta agregó.- Pero¿Poner en duda su salud mental y física de mi abuelo?

-Tu abuelo no esta bien de salud… Tomoyo.- admitió Touya al fin. –él preparó su testamento con Yukito desde hace un tiempo ya.

-Claro que no está bien. Por eso está en el hospital. Pero pronto se recuperará… no tiene necesidad de preparar un testamento.- sonriendo nerviosa. Pero la mirada del moreno, hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

-No. No Tomoyo, no lo hará. – dudó en decirle algo más, pero tenía que hacerlo: Tenía que enterarla de la gravedad del asunto.- Tu abuelo… tiene una enfermedad Terminal, Tomoyo.

-No. – Murmuró sonriendo nerviosa.- Te equivocas. El abuelo está solo un poco débil. Es todo…- trataba de animarse ella misma. Pero la mirada de Touya, le ponía en duda sus esfuerzos. –No: Touya… no…-. Susurró ella para si.

Tomoyo notó la dulzura que experimentaba al mirar a los ojos oscuros de Kinomoto. Ella temió por lo que le iba a decir.- él morirá Tomoyo- Dijo lo mas sensible y humanamente posible.- Tú tío se ha enterado y ha decidido poner en duda su estabilidad para hacerse del dinero que tiene designado para ti… y tu estabilidad también. Que no vivas aquí, pone en duda tu integridad y sustentar que estas aquí para heredarlo todo.

-¡Claro que no! Vine a cuidar a mi abuelo Touya…

-Lo se, Lo se Cariño- usando el primer apodo tierno con la muchacha. En otras circunstancias ella habría averiguado el significado de aquello. Pero lo otro era mucho, demasiado para ella.

-Puede quedarse con todo… no lo necesito…- admitió la amatista sollozando sutilmente.

-Lo necesitas. Para cuidar de tu abuelo. Las cuentas del hospital podrían elevarse. ¿Qué sería de ti entonces¿Cómo lo pagarías¿Qué pasaría con la joyería?

-¡No me importa el dinero! – Poniéndose de pie de repente- ¡Quiero a mi abuelo¡Eso es lo que quiero! Quiero a los mejores médicos atendiéndole… ¡Tiene que existir una alternativa!

-Tomoyo: no hay alternativa… él debió de decírtelo…

-¡él lo sabe!

-Por algún tiempo…

-Por eso me hizo venir…

Touya no quiso decir ni que si, o que no. No sabía las razones exactas de Monohui pero si sabía que aquello era un golpe muy fuerte para la joven, en manejar sola.

Las palabras de la joven lo sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos-Quiero ir a hablar con el abuelo…- estrujando la hoja en sus manos.- Quiero que me explique esto… ¡El no puede morirse Touya! – ahí sollozando abiertamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Touya se sentía impotente ante aquella revelación. ¿Cómo consolar a alguien cuyo mundo se derrumbaba? Touya se incorporó acurrucándole en sus brazos y derrumbando de él su muro de indiferencia y frialdad o distanciamiento. Le acarició los cabellos con dulzura mientras la acunaba en sus brazos y ella le devolvía el abrazo mientras lloraba abiertamente dejando caer la solicitud de corte, a sus pies.

Shinji guardó silencio sollozando también, aunque trataba de ser valiente en asimilar las noticias. El señor Monohui siempre le había tratado como alguien más de la familia y siempre se preocupaba por él.

Era un destino algo injusto para alguien tan especial.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando Touya decidió irse a dormir. Estuvo encerrado en su estudio casi toda la noche, desde que, obligaron entre él y Shinji en hacer comer a Tomoyo pero fue poco lo que lograron: El apetito de todos había mermado aquel día. Después de ello, decidió darle su espacio y no molestarle pensando que lo que necesitaba era el estar sola.

Había pensado mucho en ella aquella noche. Fuera de las diferencias que tenía acerca de su estilo de vida, era alguien que no había cambiado mucho su forma de ser y su calidez. Si bien, era poco o casi nada lo que hablaba de su vida en la Ciudad, seguía siendo la misma Tomoyo que, su abuelo lo significaba todo y la mejor amiga de su hermana. Suponía que por alguna extraña razón no quiso confesarle que su prometido y su muerte. Trataba de provocarla mas temprano para que ella confiara en el y confesara lo que había pasado con su prometido.

Pero luego aquella noche pensó ¿Cómo podía pedir que confiara en el cuando el mismo no entendía que le pasaba con aquella mujer? Sus sentimientos aquella noche hacia ella se pusieron a flor de piel al tratar de defenderla de Monohui y era definido.

Y también por lo que había observado durante la cena, era alguien quien se había acercado positivamente a su hijo. El muchacho sentía una sensibilidad sorprendente para la situación de la muchacha. Cuando Touya se ofreció a lavar los platos, Shinji, quiso secarlos aunque estuvo a punto de dejarlos caer en un par de ocasiones. Después se sentó al lado de la amatista en el salón y trató de distraerla con algunas historias de la escuela. Parecía haberlo logrado cuando se marchó a dormir pues ella sonreía sutilmente ante sus impresiones.

Pero aquella hora la muchacha estaba sentada en el sofá casi en penumbras y sollozando.

Touya se sintió indefenso por segunda vez en su vida al ver manifestada una fragilidad que en todos los años de conocer a la amatista, jamás la había visto expresar aquel sentimiento de debilidad y soledad. Exhaló profundo advirtiéndole su presencia y ella rápidamente trató de quitar las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos y mejillas pero no se volteó. Sollozó profundamente mientras trataba de controlar aquella sensibilidad que la dominaba.

Pronto sintió como el sofá se hundía al sentarse el hombre a su lado. Ella observó irremediablemente, el masculino rostro que le miraba con cierta melancolía y se rindió al sentir sus brazos protectores rodearle con afecto. Acunó su cabeza en contra de su cuello donde aun se sentía el aroma de su colonia de afeitar y él le aferró con seguridad y firmeza, desarmando los últimos vestigios de voluntad de la joven que se echó a llorar con fuerza mientras él la acurrucaba en contra de su cuerpo tibio y firme.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos después, los sollozos habían mermado. Touya sentía el cálido y calmado respirar de la muchacha y se atrevió a romper el silencio preguntando.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias…- murmuró finalmente percatándose donde y como era que se encontraba con el sujeto. Solo dos veces sintió aquella protección de aquellos brazos. Una fue cuando su madre murió y eran solo niños. La segunda vez fue cuando su tío trató de pasarse de listo con la ingenua chiquilla y el joven Kinomoto salió en su defensa alejándole de su tío.- Siempre estás conmigo en los momentos que necesito mas auxilio Touya… ¿Por qué será eso? – preguntó pensando en aquellos eventos del pasado y comparándolos con el presente.

-Las chicas citadinas siempre necesitan un bárbaro que les salve… -declaró a modo de broma. Aquello en vez de hacer sonreír a la Joven, hizo que le mirara a los ojos y se notaba preocupada.

-Para mi no eres un bárbaro…- sus palabras sonaron suaves y que venían del corazón. A Touya, el escucharle decir aquello, le llenó de alegría. Pero ¿Por qué? -¿Por qué cuando llegué el doctor o la enfermera no me dijeron nada? Decían que todo estaba bien…

-Creo que tu abuelo habrá logrado convencerles. No decirte nada a ti, era su manera de tenerte cerca, siempre feliz aunque no supieras nada… hasta que…- Evitando concluir su frase.

-Hasta que ¿fuera tarde? – hipó la muchacha respirando profundo. Aquel respirar en el cuello masculino, hizo que el corazón del hombre se agitara rápidamente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba con Tomoyo? En ocho años, jamás, fuera de su ex esposa y ella misma, había deseado a una mujer. Se percató que la deseaba aquel último día que se vieron ocho años atrás. Pero ella era una niña. Aun así había sentido la irremediable necesidad de besarle: De explorar su boca con su lengua. De llegar a los rincones de su cuerpo desconocidos para otros. De llevarla a su cama y hacerle exclamar su nombre una y otra vez.

¡Fue cuando ocho años atrás, era necesario poner una distancia entre ellos!

Pero ¿Qué habría sido de ellos si hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos? El sería el primer hombre en su vida. Se habrían casado. Ella, ahora, fuera madre de Shinji y de dos o tres pequeños más. Sería la mujer con quien despertara todos los días y el último rostro al dormir. Tal vez ella no tendría el coche deportivo, la sortija de tres kilates y no sería de otro hombre.

Aquello le hizo tensarse. ¿Sería posible que Tomoyo… haya sido de otro?

Aquello lo llenó de coraje y separó aquellas ideas de su cabeza: no. No parecía ser una persona diferente. La sentía como la misma chiquilla de diecisiete años con quien Sakura, hacía galletas. La dulzura de su personalidad era dominante y el fuego en sus ojos, era excitante.

-¿Touya? – escuchó su nombre de labios de la muchacha y volvió a la realidad. – Te estaba hablando- explicó ella.

-Perdóname. Estaba muy lejos en verdad…

-Eso veo- declaró ella aun abrazada a él y la sonrisa sutil de sus labios provocó que el frunciera su rostro.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El sujeto decidió soltarse poco a poco del abrazo. Tomoyo vio inmediatamente que aquella especie de intimidad en verdad aturdía el sujeto: Ahí iba a subir aquellos muros que siempre tenía a su alrededor, evitando ser sensible ante alguna situación.

Touya percataba que el aislamiento era necesario. Ella no se quedaría. Tenía un trabajo que le daba todo lo que él no podía. ¡Santo cielo! Si estaba cerca de perderlo todo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…- declaró Touya e inmediatamente se puso nervioso al leer la connotación de esas palabras. – Es decir… - Tomoyo le miraba algo aturdida.- por separado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Touya¿Por qué haces la aclaración por separado?

-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.- ignorando el comentario.

-Mañana es domingo…

-Si. Tengo que ir río arriba a revisar algo a las seis de la mañana y volver a las ocho. Y recuerda que tenemos que ir a la misa de la mañana… Sakura llega mañana al medio día. – incorporándose rápidamente.

-Touya… - ella le llamó calmadamente.- Gracias…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él a la par que ella se incorporaba. Le sujetó una de sus manos apretándoselas con ternura. Al sentir el roce de la pequeña mano de la muchacha junto a la suya, se sintió tan importante en su vida que aquello le llenaba de expectativas.

Pero expectativas ¿De que en realidad?

-Por ser tan bueno conmigo…- admitió ella sonriéndole sutilmente.- Pese a nuestras diferencias… - Touya no pudo resistir la tentación que le provocaba el saborear aquellos labios sensuales y delicados que, tenía delante. Inconciente de su acción, Tomoyo sintió como la mano de Touya ascendía con lentitud, posándose en su mejilla. Los ojos de ella se dilataron en la mirada del moreno y tragó en seco. Aquellos ojos oscuros la estudiaban con intensidad y la mano descendió delicadamente sobre su piel hasta su mentón, donde la alzó un poco hacia él. -¿To…Touya…? – preguntó ella aturdida ante aquello.

Touya no respondió con palabras. Descendió sutilmente hasta su rostro y Tomoyo sintió la respiración contra su piel que le hizo erizársele hasta la punta del cabello. Parecía debatirse entre el lo haré y no lo haré. Finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto, ahogándose una sorpresiva exclamación de la joven para sentir la suave y a la vez sensual caricia de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Fue como una descarga de algún tipo que le encogió los intestinos, aceleró su corazón y casi le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Repitió un segundo roce y ahora, Tomoyo logró separar un poco sus labios y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia más tierna y más emocionante de su vida. Trataba de recordar con números, cuando recibió ella un beso así de emocionante.

"Ni con Remi" pensó un instante al tocar con sus manos el pecho masculino cubierto por la camisa. Aquel beso estaba lleno de esperanzas y sueños. De anhelos y promesas. Tal vez si era posible el soñar con un mañana… con él a su lado… ser feliz… pese a las circunstancias.

Touya se separó lentamente y abrió sus ojos sorprendido de lo que había pasado. La muchacha aun tenía sus ojos cerrados pero un dulce sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas y sus labios aun estaban expectantes de una tercera caricia. Notó las manos de la muchacha sobre su pecho, y podía tener respuestas a la agitación de su corazón debajo de aquellas pequeñas palmas. Sentía como aquel toque de sus manos era demasiado y podía llevar a otras cosas en las cuales el momento y el lugar eran las inadecuadas: y las separó tiernamente a la par que ella abría sus ojos. Notó como él se llevaba sus manos a sus labios y las besaba. Luego besó su frente con ternura.

-Será mejor que las cosas se queden hasta aquí…

-Touya…

-Cariño: - usando ese adjetivo por segunda vez aquel día y acariciando un instante su mentón. Ella le miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de expectativa.–Ve a la cama: mañana nos espera un largo día.

Decepcionada y también emocionada, Tomoyo asintió lentamente. Se separó de él y dijo un buenas noches, para marcharse a los pisos superiores, mientras Touya la veía marcharse.

El sujeto al escuchar la puerta de la amatista cerrarse, tomó una copa de brandy y se sentó en el sofá de su despacho. Había cometido una insensatez. Fue una verdadera estupidez aquello que había hecho. Los ánimos de ambos estaban vulnerables con lo que pasaba con Monohui, que seguro fue el catalizador para sensibilizarse por ella y ahora había empeorado las cosas.

¿Qué mas podría pasarle a él para complicar las cosas?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

A la mañana siguiente, no se percató de la hora. Había soñado con Touya y sus labios casi toda la madrugada. Cuando se despertó ya vio que el sol estaba bien arriba. En aquel momento escuchó unos toques a su puerta y su corazón dio un respingo.- Adelante…- algo sonrojada mientras colocaba la manta sobre su pecho pues estaba aun en pijamas. Decepcionada y luego sonriente, observó al pequeño de los Kinomoto ingresar algo nervioso a la habitación.- Buenos días… ¡Te ves muy bien Shinji! – sonrió la amatista, al ver al muchacho portando una camisa blanca larga, pantalones negros y zapatos pulidos además de sus cabellos húmedos.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- declaró el chico – Eh… papá se metió a bañar ya… pero dice que tienes que estar lista en media hora. Nos vamos para la iglesia.

-¡Me quedé dormida de mas! – exclamó sorprendida mientras consultaba la hora.

-Yo también me quedé dormido. Papá me despertó cuando llegó del río y ya hizo el desayuno…

-Gracias. Tomaré un baño y les alcanzaré en la cocina- sonrió la muchacha. Cuando el chiquillo se retiraba el teléfono sonó y Tomoyo lo respondió. Cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado del aparato, se tensó y la luz que había en sus ojos se apagó.-Abuelo…

No sabía que hacer con él. ¿Le decía que estaba consciente de su salud¿Qué su propio hijo lo demandaba para obtener el dinero?

-No abuelo. Hoy voy a la iglesia…- Tomoyo lo escuchó reír.-Si lo se. Touya me lo ha pedido… después a buscar a Sakura en la parada del autobús y almorzaremos… iré a verte a las seis de la tarde… Abuelo: Te quiero…- declaró esto último punto de llorar.-Si, nos vemos luego…- al cerrar la llamada, una lágrima solitaria recorría una de sus mejillas.

A los pocos minutos se incorporó algo desanimada. Abrió el armario y notó que había llevado consigo una blusa de mangas color celeste y una falda color crema y sandalias. Decidida a lucir lo mejor posible en la iglesia y ser el orgullo de la familia, resolvió que era la mejor forma de ir a la iglesia.

Ya bañada y vestida avanzó por la casa e ingresó a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Buenos días… Touya.- sonrojada ligeramente observó como el hombre se puso de pie depositando su plato y taza en el lavabo. Borró su sonrisa al ver que el sujeto procuraba no mirarle a la cara.

-Estamos tarde…

-Si, - afirmó ella algo aturdida por su usual humor y prácticamente evadir su mirada- Solo beberé café.

-Toma Tomoyo- dijo Shinji sorprendiendo a ambos adultos.- Te preparé esta tostada con mermelada…

-Gracias Shinji –dijo la muchacha emocionada por los despliegues considerados del hijo de Touya: Si solo el fuera como su hijo. Touya mientras salió adelante dejándoles en la cocina. Estar en una misma habitación con ella le desarmaba. ¿Qué le esperaba en la iglesia y delante de todos los que les conocían?

Sin embargo el desastre que prevenía Touya nunca llegó. Tomoyo fue el centro de las miradas sutiles y hasta obvias del templo. Muchos que la conocieron de la escuela o de los rumores de la familia Daidouji, se sorprendieron de verle en la iglesia, y nada más que acompañando a los Kinomoto. A las solteras no les hizo gracia ver a uno de los solteros mas codiciados acompañado de tal beldad de ojos azules y débil figura. Algunos se aproximaron saludando a la amatista y para averiguar más de su misteriosa nueva vida. Mientras Shinji se mantenía a su lado, esta hablaba de su vida en la ciudad y como le gustaba aquella vida y que su estadía sería indefinido ahora mismo.

-Vamos, Tomoyo. La misa va a empezar- le declaró el muchacho halándole del brazo.

Agradecida de su rescate, avanzó con el muchacho de la mano mientras ya Touya se encontraba guardándole asientos. Pero lo que no pudo evitar Tomoyo eran las mujeres que se encontraban floreteando alrededor del moreno tratando de captar su atención.

-Que bueno verte aquí Tomoyo- le habló una voz en su espalda. Volteándose vio al mejor amigo de Touya saludándole. A su lado venía una joven muy atenta a su persona y una dulce sonrisa estaba en sus labios, además de una brillante mirada color café y cabellos color miel la cual se le notaba que probablemente andaba en las últimas semanas de gestación del primogénito del abogado. Supuso que, era la esposa de Yukito.- ¿Acaso viniste con Touya?

-Papá la obligó prácticamente- declaró Shinji sonriéndole.

-Tomoyo Daidouji. Esta es mi esposa, Ikomatsu Tsukishiro… todos le decimos Matsi. Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji la nieta de Monohui.

-Por supuesto…-declaró con la sonrisa sin borrarse de su rostro.- Había visto tus fotos de los álbumes de la madre de Yukito y de casa de Sakura… es un placer conocerte…

-El placer es mío…

-Será mejor que vayas a sentarte con Touya- declaró Yukito no exento de una sonrisa al ver que su amigo observaba que los hacía tardarse tanto. Una vez se alejaron para aproximarse al hombre Kinomoto Yukito sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Matsi curiosa.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Me acordaba que a Touya le era muy difícil quitarle los ojos de encima cuando era una niña…

-¿Qué, como? – Observando de nuevo al par acompañados del niño.- Yukito: Sabes que no soy de aquí… no conozco esas historias de la niñez de ustedes…

-Tomoyo tiene la misma edad de Sakura- le susurró una vez sentados.- Eso siempre fue un impedimento para Touya. Son casi diez años de diferencia. Siempre se sentía como un pervertido observándole de la manera que lo hacía.

-¿y ahora?

-Creo que ahora, hay más posibilidades que aquel entonces, para aproximarse a la pequeña Tomoyo.- haciendo una pausa y susurrando más bajito pues la misa daría inicio- Y ahora, sus sentimientos podrían ser más peligrosos para él…

Matsi observó con curiosidad a la pareja sentada bancas mas adelante que ellos y la imagen de ellos juntos como una familia, no le era tan difícil. Touya había sido su padrino en las bodas de ellos y Yukito era el padrino de su hijo. Era un lazo que las diferencias de pensamiento con relación al caso Hiragizawa no podía deshacer nunca. Además la muchacha era hermosa y de facciones delicadas. Siempre se imaginó a Touya con alguien así. Sonrió sutilmente al imaginarse como sería que ellos finalmente fueran una pareja.

Pero temió. El temperamento de Touya le era conocido y sabía que, era difícil para él abrirse a una mujer. Supo lo que Kaho había hecho en su vida y eso le había aislado ante cualquier otra relación. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Del otro lado del pasillo sentada en una banca estaba la joven hija del alcalde saludándole. Era una muchacha en plena flor de la juventud. Poseía un coeficiente de los mejores de todo el condado y fue la muchacha más sobresaliente de la escuela. Iría a la universidad y otra cosa que la hacía conocida por casi todos era que, estaba irremediablemente enamorada del gélido y distanciado hermano Tsukishiro quien, suponían todos, nunca le haría caso.

Mitsi se compadeció de ella. Yue era guapísimo, atractivo e inteligente cuando lograban sacarle más de dos palabras, pero era algo brusco y frío además de distante. Le tenía pena a la chica: jamás conquistaría a alguien como Yue pero ella seguía firme en sus intenciones y no las escondía. Respondió el saludo y sonrió: Touya no era el único que le huía a las mujeres. El hermano de Yukito era otro.

Touya mientras comenzó la misa le dijo a la joven a su lado al oído.- Será mejor que te llevemos cuando la misa termine, a hablar con tu abuelo.

-Pero, pensé que iríamos por Sakura.

-Nosotros iremos por Sakura. – Aseguró el moreno.- Tu ve a hablar con Monohui.

Ella asintió sonriendo sutilmente.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

Acabándose la misa, observó como Yue Tsukishiro se aproximaba a ellos y a su hermano a saludarle. Tomoyo observó como aquel hombre no había cambiado en años. Gélida mirada que complementaba aquella fría y distante actitud que había florecido en él y su persona desde que lo conocía. Junto con Yukito y Touya, formaban el trío mas disparejo que jamás pisó la casa Kinomoto. Era usual ver a cada uno de ellos ayudando al otro de una manera u otra. Contrario a su hermano menor, Yue aun no se casaba y parecía que la situación de buscar esposa aun no le apetecía. Tomoyo se preguntaba como un hombre tan distante como Yue podía administrar un negocio donde se rozaba con todo tipo de personas todo el tiempo.

Mientras conversaban tranquilamente, una de las cosas que la cuñada del menor Tsukishiro resaltó fue que cualquier mujer querría lanzarles la soga de matrimonio ya fuera a Touya o a Yue.

-Ninguna mujer respetable se casaría con el dueño de una taberna…- declaró la mujer haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo por su comentario y el gesto facial que siguió aquello.- Quise emparejarlo con mi hermana, que es doctora y fue inútil. Después mi dama de honor de la boda se encaprichó con él y fue en vano…

-Supe por hombres que frecuentaron el bar. Aquel día que ella se apareció a plena media noche exigiendo a Yue que se casara con ella.

Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida.

-Y Yue la rechazó.- afirmó Yukito.- Estuvo devastada y no quería hacer nada…

-Pero…

-La forma con que Yue la rechazó fue muy fuerte para su ego…

-¿Y esa fue…- Preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

-La ignoró olímpicamente- afirmó Yukito ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo. – Nada inusual para muchos e incluyendo nosotros que estamos acostumbrados a su forma de ser. Incluso cuando pasó por su lado, fue como si no estuviera allí, lanzándosele a los pies.-Touya también sonreía ante el recuerdo y al ver la mirada risueña de la amatista que escuchaba aquellas anécdotas. – Es la peor forma de rechazar a una mujer…

El sujeto pese a ser el blanco de los comentarios del grupo, parecía una estatua de piedra sin demostrar una pizca de molestia o si acaso, sentimiento alguno. A Tomoyo le surgió una gota en su cabeza.

-No tiene remordimiento de ninguna clase- concluyó Yukito sonriendo. Los demás se sonreían.

-Creo que Yue nos dará una sorpresa algún día – declaró la señora Tsukishiro con una mirada soñadora. – Solo que, será a su manera… -iba a continuar hablando cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-No tengo porque casarme cuando otros lo desean y no yo…- murmuró sorprendiendo con su voz la audiencia.

-Bueno Tío Yue, algún día tendrás que hacerlo- declaró Shinji sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡Tienes que darme un primo!

Todos allí rieron a carcajadas excepto Touya que no encontraba correcto que su hijo expresara siempre lo que opinaba entre los adultos y Yue. El hombre de mirada grisácea parecía querer ignorar aquel comentario cuando una nueva voz se hizo presente diciendo - ¡Hasta que por fin doy contigo! – haciendo que todos se voltearan.

Tomoyo notó delante del grupo a una febril jovencita que no pasaría de los veinte años. Tenía una falda negra hasta sus rodillas y una camisa blanca. Su pelo estaba hasta los hombros y llevaba unos pendientes de aro en sus orejas y un maquillaje muy juvenil que refrescaba su rostro. Tomoyo no reconoció a la joven. .- Hola a todos… vaya…- fijándose en Tomoyo añadió.- Así que esta es la razón por el alboroto de las hermanas Toshirime… - sonrió complacida y observó a Touya de reojo.- No han dejado de hablar de ustedes en las bancas traseras… - sonriéndole a Yue quien para Tomoyo pareció hacer un gesto (Minúsculo en asuntos de un segundo, que pareció que nadie mas notó) con sus ojos.- Soy Takimari Seika. Hija del Alcalde Takimari…

-.Mucho Gusto… soy…

-Si, lo se. Daidouji Tomoyo, nieta del señor Monohui.- sonriendo complacida de saber de todo y todos en el pueblo. – Es un gusto conocerle Señorita Daidouji… pese a las circunstancias…. Supe que su abuelo está en el hospital- declaró entristeciéndose un segundo.- He querido visitarle pero con todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer últimamente con la subasta para la caridad y la fiesta de disfraces…

-En vez de ir a la universidad- Surgió la voz de Yue sorprendiendo a todos quienes le miraron con incertidumbre y perplejidad de que hablara mas de la cuenta y mas de una tercera persona ajena del ya conocido grupo.

-Lo que Yue no entiende- declaró ella mirándolo con molestia aunque para Tomoyo fue más que obvio que el mero hecho que fuera notada por el sujeto, era para la muchacha todo un honor. –Es que estoy tomándome un tiempo para decidir especialidad… aun no me quiero decidir que hacer… -Yue alzó una ceja gesto muy típico de él y la chica sonrió con satisfacción mientras Tomoyo veía que un grupo de jóvenes al otro lado del recinto se les quedaba observando como si fueran miembros de su banda y ellas sus admiradores.

¡Se había olvidado que ese trío de hombres siempre cautivaban la atención donde quiera!

-Señorita Daidouji, espero que tenga la oportunidad de participar en la fiesta de disfraces al menos…

-Llámeme Tomoyo por favor…- pidió la joven a lo que la muchacha asintió.

-¿¿Cuánto tiempo planea estar de visita Tomoyo?

-.Un tiempo…- declaró ella recordando la condición de su abuelo. Touya y ella cruzaron miradas un segundo. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque subastaremos a los solteros mas codiciados del lugar- mirando con atrevimiento al alto hombre de pelo platinado. La esposa de Yukito sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su esposo mientras que Shinji soltaba risitas nerviosas. Mientras la muchacha se colgó del brazo de Tsukishiro y agregó.- Pero aunque Yue se ha ofrecido porque es para la caridad…

-Te lanzaste sobre mi coche cuando hacia las compras la semana pasada…

-O eso-. – Declaró la joven sin inmutarse…- Pienso pujar por él en la subasta. Así no tendrá excusa para negarse a salir conmigo…- sonrió a Tomoyo pues parecía mas complacida en hostigar al gélido hombre hasta que hubiera un momento en el futuro que le hiciera caso.-Bueno he convencido a muchos de los solteros que quedan por aquí aunque muchos mas son jóvenes y otros unos viudos de sesenta y setenta. El Señor Monohui era mi soltero favorito el año pasado…

-¿Qué, mi abuelo?

-Ya que Yue se me escapó el año pasado pues tuvo que salir de viaje para la misma época que se realizó la pasada subasta, decidí pujar por su abuelo Tomoyo- sonriéndole complacida- Fue una de las pujas mas difíciles de todos los tiempos…

-Todos le querían- afirmó Yukito. – En especial la abuela de Matsi. Todos asintieron confirmando lo dicho por el hermano menor de Yue.-Abuela y nieta se pelearon por el abuelo durante todo el baile.

-¡Mi abuela no quería soltarlo para nada! –Encogiéndose de hombros agrego- Mi abuela murió a principios del año.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! – dijo Tomoyo.

-Este año no se me escapa Yue. – Soltándose del brazo del hombre agrego- Tengo amenazado a todo su club de fans para que no pujen por el, pero no podemos asegurar un milagro.

Yue sin siquiera despedirse de alguien, simplemente se marchó del grupo saliendo del recinto.

La muchacha miró su reloj declarando.- Ya me tengo que ir… espero que todos vayan a la fiesta… Touya: Esta vez no tiene porque darte viruela para faltar a la subasta- Todos observaron al trigueño que se sonrojó sutilmente.- Así que de una manera u otra te subiré a ese escenario aunque sea a rastras. – Ocasionando las risas de casi todos.- Espero verte en la fiesta, Tomoyo… - despidiéndose.

-Dos a uno a que lo alcanza en el estacionamiento…- declaró Yukito con una sonrisa.

-¡Yukito!

-No es para nadie desconocido que Seika está enamorada hasta mas no poder de Yue- afirmó el hermano del susodicho.- Pero ese es hueso duro de roer.

-Es un enamoramiento de juventud. – declaró su esposa.

-Si, pero ella desde que tiene dieciséis años persigue a Yue y él nunca le ha hecho caso… sabrá porque.

-¿Cómo que porque? Yue cree que es muy mayor para un veintén añera. Claro, que tampoco admite si quiera que la muchacha le atrae.

-¿Podría ser posible? – Se animó Tomoyo a preguntar.

-Quien sabe. Pero la verdad es que ella, tampoco se da por vencida. Lleva años tras Yue y este no se da por enterado. Debería darse por vencida finalmente.

-No se cariño. Pero ha veces los primeros amores son los mas fuertes… y mas difíciles de olvidar- sustentó Yukito sonriéndole afablemente a su esposa. Sin justificación la mirada de Tomoyo fue a parar al mayor de los Kinomoto.

Y por una razón aun mas extraña, él se sintió obligado a devolverle la mirada.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

-¡Tía Sakura! – chilló el jovenzuelo una vez la vio descender del autobús con su maleta. Touya permaneció apoyado de su camioneta mientras el muchacho se apresuraba a recibir a su tía -¡Ya estás aquí¡Que alegría verte! –abrazándole con efusividad.

Sakura observó a su hermano a la distancia, mientras abrazaba a su sobrino y luchaba por llevar su equipaje. Buscaba la presencia de su mejor amiga alrededor. Buscó entonces en el rostro de su hermano quien se aproximó a ella y le saludó. Tomó la maleta de sus manos y antes de que pudiera interrogarle este le declaró.- Está en el hospital visitando a su abuelo…- suspirando algo triste, cosa que Sakura se percató en que algo andaba mal.- No son buenas noticias…

Sakura, intrigada, escuchó pacientemente lo que su hermano le informaba para no poder soportar aquello y se abrazó instintivamente a él. -¿Cómo está Tomoyo?

-Está mejor…- declaró su hermano con simpleza mientras le ayudaba a subir a la camioneta con su hijo entre ellos añadió.- Pero no pudo esperar a esta tarde para verlo. La recogeremos en el camino de regreso a casa. – añadiendo dijo con semblante molesto.- También tuvimos la visita de su tío en la casa…

-¿Qué?

-Si. Está entablando una demanda contra Tomoyo para tener control de las inversiones y dinero de su abuelo. –Sakura bajó la mirada pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su amiga a un mismo tiempo.- No se porque, pero parece que él está muy seguro de que ganará. Como si tuviera… una carta bajo la manga.

-No se. El sujeto siempre ha sido un verdadero cretino.

-No quiero que estés sola nunca con él.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Touya. Ese hombre nunca se me ha acercado.

_"Eso es bueno…porque de lo contrario, lo mataría… con mis propias manos" _pensó el trigueño. -¡Shinji hora de irnos! – declaró Touya pues el chico se quedó viendo dos coches deportivos aparcados en la parada del autobús.

-¿Vamos a pasar por Tomoyo?

-Si, claro.- dijo el hombre con lentitud pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre él y la amatista. El sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus manos sobre su pecho. Inevitablemente, sintió una tibia sensación que recorría su espina dorsal.

Ciertamente, tiempo atrás, había besado muchas mujeres… pero ninguna le había dejado aquella sensación perdurable de estar caminando entre las nubes.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

La muchacha terminaba de despachar un par de turistas cuando el teléfono sonó. Ante el segundo repique contestó – Perlas Monohui.- Escuchando la voz explicarle y ella frunció su rostro para declarar.- No, aun no está aquí…- observando al exterior de la calle por la ventana continuó.- Los domingos no vienen aquí, ya usted lo sabe…

Una pausa se formó en la mente de Katsumi cuando su interlocutor le revelaba algunas cosas. – No me intere…- haciendo otra pausa y comenzó a topetear en el suelo de madera.- Escuche: no me interesa. Se equivoca si piensa que puede intimidarme con sus presunciones… ¡Tampoco de esa manera! – Abochornándose -¡Le agradecería que dejara de llamar y extorsionarme! Estoy harta y no pienso seguir… -antes de que pudiera decir nada, la llamada fue cortada.

**---------------- continuará. **

**Comentarios de la autora¡Bueno, tenemos buenos misterios en el medio o que! Lamentablemente nada es felices por siempre y eso ha quedado claro para Tomoyo: Como el Ying y el Yang, obligatoriamente el negro precede el blanco así como la luz, precede a la oscuridad. A pesar que hubo el primer contacto "Labial" entre la pareja, no todo es color de rosa: El abuelito morirá. ¿Podría Tomoyo conseguir ayuda a tiempo? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos. **

**Como pudieron percatarse ha entrado un nuevo personaje y más misterios envuelven a los existentes: Seika es un personaje secundario pero trae una importante lección para los otros personajes. ¿Qué Creen de esta impetuosa y terca jovencita¿Algo ilógica para Yue, ne? Jejeje Yue odia sus atenciones hacia el por su parte y se sabrá mas de la chica en los próximos capítulos. **

**Agradezco el apoyo que he recibido hasta el momento. Espero que la historia haya captado la imaginación de muchos quienes les gustan el drama, misterio, acción y por supuesto, mucho romance. Para las fans de Shaoran Li, no se preocupen que haya mucho Shaoran en el futuro para rato jijijiji. **

**Besos y saludos a todos ustedes: gracias por sus RR o al menos por leer las historias- aunque me gusta recibir más sus comentarios. Ahora a los saludos. **

**Daulaci: Como siempre amiga, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Se que si la historia fuera mala me lo dirías, NE? Así que no te guardo rencor cuando te ausentas por ratitos porque se que estas en tus propios compromisos. A TODOS USTEDES QUE NO SABEN QUE LA HISTORIA "SIMPLEMENTE ¿AMIGOS? ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES DE T+E QUE HAY POR AHÍ, NO SABEN DE LO QUE SE PIERDEN. SE LA RECOMIENDO. Besos para ti y te cuidas mucho. Se te quiere de gratis amiga. **

**Mokona-Yamileth: Fics inconclusos¿Quién, yo? OO yo no tengo fics inconclusos. Au acontrarie, trato de tener todos mis fics completitos incluso en deuz. Lo que pasa es que termino trasladándolos de servidor pero están completos. – Exceptuando Leyendas de oscuridad a quien tengo que darle fin un día de estos – pero casi todos los fics están completos. Hhhhmmmm creo que te equivocas de autora jajaja. Bueno gracias de todas maneras por tu apoyo. Gracias por leer las historias y me alegro mucho que esta te guste. Esperare tus comentarios de este capitulo. Besos para ti. **

**Nerak**** Cibeles te debo mucho: Eres una de las fieles lectoras de mis historias y es un apoyo que agradezco infinitament.e Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado a pesar que no hubo Shaoran. Gracias tb por seguir Dos Vidas. Se que esta semana no podre actualizar- Estoy de examenes parciales y no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que esa historia requiere. Pero prometo que estare actualizando para la semana del 8 o 9 de noviembre. Besos y te cuidas. **

**Kendappasoma****. Otra chica que le agradezco su apoyo. Gracias infinitas por tu paciencia con esta y otras historias. Besos para ti y te cuidas. Lo cierto es que la respuesta no sera facil: ni para Tomoyo ni para Touya. Asi que esperemos que no se me entre una depresion y todo sea mas llevadero para todos los interesados. **

**SyaoranSakunrocks****: Mis niñas queridas: las echo un monton de menos. ¡Donde es que se meten! Bueno lei en los rr de Daulaci que andan peleando por la pc con su hermano TT mala suerte. Se lo que es tener hermanos y pelear por la pc – ustedes saben que asi es. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no se desesperan :Valga mi humildad habran escenas en los proximos capitulos que pondran el ojo cuadrado a mas de uno. Besitos a ambas y se cuidan mucho. **

**Fabisa****: parece que tenemos una fascinación en comun. En verdad ese sujeto me trae de cabeza. ¡He is sooooo sexy! me encanta Eriol kun y no lo descuidare en esta historia… pueden tenerlo bien claro. **

**Angel**** Shia¡Hola personaje favorito de Pita Ten! Jejeje adoro Shia y es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie… y su relacion con Ten deja mucho que entrever jijijiji aunque sera mi imaginación porque de ella a el no se ve nadita de nada… ¿O me equivoco? Espero que te haya complacido este capitulo – mas la escena T+T y cualquier reclamación, sabes donde localizarme. Saludos y abrazos y gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Lucy. Te has vuelto una de mis lectoras fijas. Te lo agradezco enormemente. Jajaja Shaoran se ve tan sexy – discúlpame Erialcito – con esta actitud. En verdad tiene unas dobles intenciones que recordaran a algunas un poco a la historia "Para mi, siempre fuiste tu" pero OJO: No es la misma trama- para que no nos confundamos. Espero que el proximo capitulo – aunque no tiene Shaoran – sea de tu agrado. Te cuidas mucho ¿ok? **

**Fénix girl. Como siempre querida, un millon de gracias. Claro que estare por aquí presente. Tratare de actualizar no muy tarde pero actualizare. Besitos para ti. **

**Keisha**** hart. Creo que no te salude en el capitulo anterior. Gracias por vuestros comntarios. Es una lastima que te quedaras sin Internet. Para mi es importantisimo en estos dias y no tenerlo me vuelve loca como puedes imaginarte. Pero nada, con paciencia todo se consigue y se llega. Besitos y hasta una proxima. **

**A todos los demas: Escribir no les quita mas vida. Ya saben un rr de vez en cuando no hace dano a nadie. Jijiji. Un beso a todos y hasta un proximo capitulo que se viene super interesante. He aquí un adelanto. **

Sakura se encogió de hombros para declarar.- Cuando estaba trabajando solo con el abuelito, esta muchacha llegó a la tienda buscándole. Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo en la oficina a puertas cerrada. – Tomoyo le observa con interés.- Cuando salieron, el abuelo le había dado trabajo en la tienda y hasta le consiguió donde vivir…

-¿Qué¿Acaso bromeas?

-No. No tiene familia en el pueblo, claro que yo sepa. Desde aquella vez, tres años atrás, Katsumi ha estado atendiendo la tienda con énfasis y responsabilidad. Nunca ha habido nada turbio y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

-¿Ninguna familia¿Qué tal fuera del pueblo¿Tiene parientes?

-Mencionó a su padre alguna vez, pero creo que no es una persona amable. No lo menciona y cuando alguna vez se menciono algo de padres su mirada se perturbaba aunque explico que su padre vivia en el extranjero.- declaró la muchacha con pesar- pero si creo que su madre está viva. No se deben de llevar muy bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que estando en la tienda la llamaron y ella se alarmó mucho. Le dijo que, sea cual fuera sus razones, no volvería a su casa y que tenía cosas que resolver aquí. Después de eso, no volvieron a llamarla a la tienda.

Tomoyo escuchando atenta aquellas declaraciones, se tensó. La muchacha parecía regir su presencia mientras que con Sakura era abierta y servicial. Después estaba la misteriosa desaparición de las Perlas Yukkata. Distraídamente dijo.- Sakura… ¿Estás segura que no hay nada mas sospechoso detrás de esa chica?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tal vez, que ella si tenga algo que ver con las perlas… las que están siendo reemplazadas.

-Tomoyo: El abuelo la última vez que fue a la tienda revisó esas perlas él mismo.- declaró Sakura – Sabes como a él le gusta darle mantenimiento a esas joyas que son sus consentidas. Jamás se percató de que estaban reemplazadas.

-Con los problemas de memoria que ha tenido últimamente…

-Pero no con eso. Tu abuelito tal vez sea distraído dejando la puerta abierta Tomoyo pero cuando se trata de perlas, es bastante despierto y profesional. Jamás se dejaría engañar por una imitación.

**------------------- o-o-o-o-o besos a todos y hasta una próxima, Crys. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

****

****

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo ocho.- **

El guapo Shaoran Li se apareció dando largas zancadas por el piso del destacamento hasta llegar a la oficina del encargado. Este a su llegada le hizo una seña para que se sentara mientras colgaba el teléfono.

A los pocos minutos una de las oficiales entro y sin siquiera hesitar le guiñó un ojo al guapo detective antes de salir: Shaoran respiro profundo. La mujer era una oficial con quien Shaoran salio mucho tiempo atrás pero no continuaron aquellas salidas: para Shaoran no era una mujer de su gusto.

Esa oficial era todo lo que era una antitesis de lo que a el le importaba en una chica: ella prefería escuchar y estar de acuerdo con todo lo que este decía. Le gustaba reír de chistes sin gracia y no decía lo que realmente pensaba.

De repente y pensando en aquellas cosas negativas pensó entonces en la mujer que más le había impactado conocer: nunca se había sentido atraído a primera vista por alguien como lo que sentía por Sakura Kinomoto. Ciertamente no era algo que el había previsto. Simplemente al verla aquel día, cuando se presento en su despacho buscando a Sakura Monohui, fue lo que no fue buscando aquel día.

No tenía necesidad de seguirla a la ciudad durante la conferencia, excepto el hecho que necesitaba volver a verla ¿Tenia sentido? No y si. No tenia sentido porque nunca desde hace mucho tiempo en necesidad de volver a ver alguien.

También estaba el hecho de que la chica era algo irreal¿Una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar por su autoridad y su posición como detective? Sakura aceptaba el desafió de Li y hasta ponía las reglas del juego.

Pensaba entonces en su sonrisa – Cuando le sonrió a su amiga en el restaurante- sus ojos vivos y expresivos. Su cuerpo, pequeño pero sensual que dejaba entrever un gran dominio de si misma y por supuesto, tenia un aura algo ingenua que en verdad era atractivo.

Shaoran no se dio cuenta que unos instantes antes, el hombre delante de el había terminado su conversación telefónica pero se concentraba en verle: Shaoran Li había sonreído tímidamente y sus ojos se veían bastantes expresivos pero era notable que su mente no estaba en el despacho.

Tosiendo dos veces, atrajo su mirada. Shaoran se recompuso inmediatamente y el hombre sacudió su cabeza: Conocía lo bastante a Shaoran Li para saber que no sacaría nada de su persona: Shaoran era un hombre reservado, practico y profesional que no dejaba entrever sus intenciones a los demás. Tampoco podía entrever con su actitud en que o "Quien" pensaba. Aunque por su físico no dudaba que era problemas (si así podría llamársele) de faldas.

Pero el no era nadie para preguntarle acerca de sus intimidades. –Bien Li: ha habido un avance con el caso de Monohui Sakura. – extendiéndole el portafolios que contenía los nuevos avances y Shaoran los tomo. –Los últimos análisis demuestran que el trabajo realizado en el vehiculo de la victima fue hecha por un profesional.

Leyendo preguntaba - ¿Esta fuera de toda culpa?

-No tanto. – Dijo el sujeto- Estamos averiguando quienes son los expertos en la ciudad de trabajar con sistemas eléctricos y tracción de ese tipo de vehiculo. Ya cuando entrevistemos a los mecánicos y electricistas de la base de dato y entrevistando a personas que pueden tener el dato, podremos librarla de culpa. Siempre y cuando ninguno de ellos la identifique o no encontremos relaciones entre ellos. – Ahí mirándole a los ojos - ¿Encontraste a la sospechosa?

-Si la he encontrado – Declaro con profesionalismo. – Si me permite señor, creo que seguiré más a fondo el caso de Sakura Monohui.

-¿Alguna razón en particular? Ya la ha localizado. –Pensándolo unos instantes- Un momento ¿no la trajo con usted?

-No creí que fuera apropiado.

-¿Apropiado?

-Podría salir del país- hablo finalmente. – Permítame vigilarle. Tengo el presentimiento que no volverá a escapar manteniéndole vigilada de cerca.

-Esto es extraño Li- dijo cuando el detective se puso de pie – Nunca actúas de esta manera tan irracional.

-"Cierto" – pensó Li a solas. -¿Qué rayos me pasa?

**-------------------------------------- **

Cuando Tomoyo salía de la habitación de su abuelo, se sentía devastada. Las lagrimas lucharon un gran rato por salir. Finalmente lo había confrontado y aquello no le hizo sentir mejor.

Las expectativas de vida del anciano eran muy pocas.

Secaba sus lágrimas cuando divisó al final del pasillo a la familia Kinomoto. Sakura avanzó hacía su amiga abrazándole efusivamente y Tomoyo no resistió aquello llorando con fuerzas en los brazos de su amiga.

Touya y su hijo observaban a unos pasos la reunión de ambas amigas y no intervinieron. Ya a las dos horas, en casa de los Kinomotos, Touya se ofreció a preparar la barbacoa e insistió que se sentaran fuera, bajo un nogal que había en la parte trasera de la casa. Sakura y Tomoyo observaban al sujeto cocinar la carne y su hijo ayudándole mientras ellas, aguardaban en silencio. Un silencio que Sakura en ningún momento quiso interrumpir hasta que su amiga se decidiera a hablar.

-Recuerdo…- comenzó Tomoyo a hablar.- Cuando mamá murió, que Touya y su padre hicieron una barbacoa para animarnos a mi abuelo y a mi…- dijo la amatista escuchando solo la paz de aquel lugar y el agua del río seguir su cauce. –Nosotras recuerdo ese día, jugamos con tus muñecas y me regalaste la muñeca que tu papá te regaló de cumpleaños para animarme. Todavía tengo la muñeca en mi cama en la capital. – una lágrima escapó por su ojo derecho.- Ahora, no hay muñeca que pueda consolarme, Sakura.

-No sabía que el abuelo estaba tan grave- se disculpó Sakura- A la primera sospecha y te abría llamado Tomoyo…

-Lo se Sakura- respondió su amiga algo acongojada y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.- El abuelo no tenia intención que nadie supiera… según me explicó. Solo Yukito lo sabía y los doctores. – observando al moreno que cocinaba.

-Mi hermano no lo sabía- adivinando sus pensamientos.

-No pensaba en eso. Aunque Touya me lo advirtió anoche… - suspirando al recordar como el sujeto la defendió de su tío.

-¿Qué te dijo el abuelo, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo dejó que su mente navegara en los recuerdos de la conversación de aquel día…

_Sentada delante del lecho de su abuelo ella lo miraba con tristeza, y fue notorio para el anciano.- ¿Qué tienes pequeña? Llevas una cara aturdida… _

_La muchacha se quedó de piedra y las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, eran demasiado para su frágil corazón. Sus ojos se aguaron irremediablemente y el anciano se perturbó. Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca al revelarle.- Abuelito… lo se… - suspiró ella mientras las lágrimas salían por sus mejillas- Se que estás muy enfermo…- el anciano se perturbó ante aquello y retiró la mirada de su nieta, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos: que su nieta se quedaría sola muy pronto.- Pero puedo ayudarte: Déjame llevarte conmigo a la ciudad… a la capital…- tomando su mano, la cual se encontraba bastante tibia.- Déjame llevarte conmigo…veremos a los mejores doctores… ellos sabrán que hacer… _

_-Tomoyo… _

_-Hay muchos especialistas… tiene que haber una cura…. Y la encontraremos…. Ya lo verás…- sonreía nerviosa.- Le dije a Touya que te llevaría a los mejores doctores…. Y no tienes que preocuparte por nada… yo puedo costearlo todo… _

_-Tomoyo: hija…- dijo el hombre callándole.- No hay más nada que se pueda hacer… _

_-Abuelo¡no digas eso! – Dijo la muchacha alarmada- ¡Claro que hay mucho que hacer! La medicina está muy avanzada hoy en día. _

_-Cariño- dijo el anciano hablándole con dulzura pero también con una pizca de autoridad en el tono de su voz. Tomoyo le miró a la cara y nunca se había percatado que su abuelo era una persona tan mayor; siempre había sido alguien lleno de vida y vitalidad.- Todos estos años me he estado viendo con especialistas…- sorprendiéndole.- Realizando viajes incluso en las afueras del país… llevo cinco años cargando esta enfermedad… _

_-.QUE¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste abuelo? _

_-Porque no quería que dejaras tus sueños. He sido tratado durante estos cinco años. Por eso contraté a Sakura en la tienda y luego contraté a Katsumi. Yo mismo no podía ausentarme del lugar y dejar el negocio abandonado. Cuando mi enfermedad empeoró contraté a Katsumi, quien había llegado recién al pueblo para que ayudara a Sakura en los negocios. Mis medicamentos tienen contraindicaciones que me impedían ir a trabajar o cuando me ausento para recibir mi tratamiento en la Capital. Esos días los coincidía para irte a visitar a ti… _

_-No confío en Katsumi abuelito…- negándose a revelarle lo que ocurría con las perlas Yukatta y sus sospechas. -.Pero abuelo¿Sakura acaso sabe tu condición? _

_-Nadie sabe, excepto el doctor, dos enfermeras y Tukishiro Yukito, quien maneja mis asuntos legales. A él tuve que revelárselo… _

_-Abuelo¿Por qué no sigues con los tratamientos en la ciudad? _

_-Cariño: a todos les llega la hora… tarde o temprano. —nuevas lagrimas descendían en las pálidas mejillas. Monohui se incorporó un poco y secaba su rostro.- No estés triste chiquilla; he tenido una vida feliz y productiva… _

_.- Abuelo: fue un error… debí de estar aquí contigo… debí de… - cayendo su rostro sobre las manos del anciano y este acariciaba su espalda tenuemente. -¡no debí de ser tan egoísta! _

_-¡El ultimo ser en este planeta que es egoísta, eres tu Tomoyo! Siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti y de lo que has logrado. Jamás me he arrepentido de quien has terminado siendo tu. _

_-Pero abuelo… debí de cuidarte cuando mas me necesitabas… no lo hice. _

_-Nunca tuviste porque hacerlo- Declaró el anciano.- Nunca te enteraste de lo que ocurría. Y ahora que lo sabes, tampoco quiero que te entristezcas hasta que… hasta que llegue la hora… _

_Tomoyo duró unos instantes sollozando en el regazo del anciano. Lo perdería. Inevitablemente, su abuelo se iría de su lado, y la abandonaría. Ahora, ya no tendría a nadie a su alrededor. Pensó en que injusto el destino estaba siendo con ella. –No es justo abuelito…- logró decir sollozando.- ¡no quiero perderte! _

_-Escucha pequeña: Mi vida ha sido siempre sin ningún arrepentimiento. – Haciendo una pausa.- Pronto me iré y mis más grandes logros han sido tu madre y tú… dos mujeres sorprendentes, valerosas e independientes. – Haciendo una pausa- Me da una pena que tu madre no esté aquí hoy, para ver en la gran mujer que te has convertido… _

_-Abuelo: Mi madre no resistió los rumores y escándalos en su persona… _

_-¿Crees que por eso fue alguien débil? _

_-¡No, jamás abuelito! _

_-Yo tampoco lo creí así. Tomoyo: a Tu madre no la destruyó ni el rumor, ni el bochorno, o el escándalo. Fue su corazón. Amaba tanto a tu padre…- haciendo una pausa.- él le rompió el corazón… -Levantando el rostro de su nieta agregó.- Se valiente mí querido Ciruelo: la vida te tiene preparado algo grandioso para compensar todas estas lágrimas que has derramado en el transcurso de tu vida. Y cuando eso especial llegue, te bendeciré desde el cielo y tu madre y yo siempre cuidaremos de ti desde allá… _

Sakura escuchó en silencio la narración de su amiga. Tomoyo tenía un abrigo de lana puesto sobre su figura y se veía mas recompuesta contrario a un par de horas antes. Observaba a los Kinomoto en aquella vida familiar tan completa y de cierto modo, envidió a Sakura. Ella pronto tendría que volver a una vida de fama y fortuna y por mas queridos que fuesen los miembros de su banda, se sentiría irremediablemente sola.

-Pobre abuelito- dijo su amiga despertándole de sus pensamientos. Sakura secaba sus ojos y añadía.- No se como pudo por tanto tiempo ocultarnos esto¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta que estaba tan enfermo? Lo siento tanto Tomoyo. Debí de percatarme todo lo que estaba pasando…

-No es tu culpa, Sakura – Declaró Tomoyo compadeciendo a su amiga.- Jamás podría culparte - su amiga tomó sus manos entre las de ellas. – El abuelo siempre ha sido un hombre muy reservado…

-No, no es así. El abuelo es un hombre muy cariñoso y abierto con nosotras- despertándosele una sospecha.- ¿Crees que Katsumi lo sepa?

-El abuelo solo me dijo que sus doctores aquí y Yukito lo sabían. No creo que la muchacha esté enterada… pero quiero saber que razones en verdad tuvo mi abuelito de contratar a una mujer que es totalmente desconocida para todos.

Sakura se encogió de hombros para declarar.- Cuando estaba trabajando solo con el abuelito, esta muchacha llegó a la tienda buscándole. Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo en la oficina a puertas cerrada. – Tomoyo le observa con interés.- Cuando salieron, el abuelo le había dado trabajo en la tienda y hasta le consiguió donde vivir…

-¿Qué¿Acaso bromeas?

-No. No tiene familia en el pueblo, claro que yo sepa. Desde aquella vez, tres años atrás, Katsumi ha estado atendiendo la tienda con énfasis y responsabilidad. Nunca ha habido nada turbio y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

-¿Ninguna familia¿Qué tal fuera del pueblo¿Tiene parientes?

-Mencionó a su padre alguna vez, pero creo que murió.- declaró la muchacha con pesar- pero si su madre está viva. No se deben de llevar muy bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que estando en la tienda la llamaron y ella se alarmó mucho. Le dijo que, sea cual fuera sus razones, no volvería a su casa y que tenía cosas que resolver aquí. Después de eso, no volvieron a llamarla a la tienda.

Tomoyo escuchando atenta aquellas declaraciones, se tensó. La muchacha parecía regir su presencia mientras que con Sakura era abierta y servicial. Después estaba la misteriosa desaparición de las Perlas Yukkata. Distraídamente dijo.- Sakura… ¿Estás segura que no hay nada mas sospechoso detrás de esa chica?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tal vez, que ella si tenga algo que ver con las perlas… las que están siendo reemplazadas.

-Tomoyo: El abuelo la última vez que fue a la tienda revisó esas perlas él mismo.- declaró Sakura – Sabes como a él le gusta darle mantenimiento a esas joyas que son sus consentidas. Jamás se percató de que estaban reemplazadas.

-Con los problemas de memoria que ha tenido últimamente…

-Pero no con eso. Tu abuelito tal vez sea distraído dejando la puerta abierta Tomoyo pero cuando se trata de perlas, es bastante despierto y profesional. Jamás se dejaría engañar por una imitación.

Dos días pasaron bastante rápido para todos, pero más que todos, para Sakura. Tomoyo le decía que le tenía una sorpresa. Y era que cuando no estaba con su abuelo, se la pasaba encerrada en la casa de Monohui a la cual había vuelto por decisión propia aunque los Kinomotos insistieron a que se quedara con ellos.

Pero ella no podía continuar en la casa. Aquel domingo en familia, Touya apenas le miraba. Ella quería que le pidiera que hablaran solos. Que le dijera que tenía muchas expectativas a razón del beso de la noche anterior. Pero nada de eso pasó: Touya pasó la hora de la comida en silencio en la mesa, pese a que Sakura incluso hacía cosas para provocarlo… pero se notaba muy pensativo y finalmente el almuerzo acabó; luego se marchó a donde Yue y no volvió hasta que fue hora de que la amatista se fuera a casa de su abuelo.

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Touya se apareció al día siguiente a la casa con unos técnicos que le instalaron a la amatista un moderno sistema de alarmas dentro de la casa. Monohui sabia de los planes de Kinomoto pues el moreno lo discutió con el antes de proceder. Para el anochecer, la casa estaba con un sistema sofisticado y aquello tranquilizaba un poco más a Touya y al mismo Monohui.

Y aunque no lo decía, también a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no le había mostrado el disfraz que confeccionaba para Sakura, justificándose que era una sorpresa y se lo llevó consigo para trabajar más en él. Shinji si sabía pero este había jurado que no diría nada.

El pequeño se había presentado el día anterior en casa de Monohui, dejado por Sakura en la puerta y en el día de hoy, Sakura lo había traído en la tarde, pues se reuniría con Li en el pueblo. Aquello mantenía a ambas mujeres nerviosas pese al desconocimiento del pequeño. Mientras el chiquillo era instruido por Tomoyo a tocar el piano, ella misma terminaba de darle los toques finales al traje de Sakura.

La joven de ojos verdes, le contó aquel día que iría a ver a aquel famoso detective el cual no había visto por el pueblo desde su regreso. Tomoyo estaba nerviosa pues no sabía que podría querer mas con su amiga si ya Sakura había respondido todas sus preguntas. Sospechaba que, el hombre pensaba que Sakura sabía más de lo que dejaba entredicho.

En verdad, no sabía como le diría aquello a Touya. Llegaría el momento que habría que revelárselo. Pero el hombre era tan cabeza dura cuando una idea se le clavaba entre ceja y ceja que no podía arriesgarse a que se enojara con ella y mas nunca se lo perdonara.

Cuando ayudaba a Shinji con una partitura en el piano, tocaron la puerta. Tomoyo perturbada que podría ser su tío buscando guerra, se sorprendió al no ver a su tío, pero si al apuesto inversionista Eriol Hiragizawa. - ¿Eriol? – preguntó sorprendida y saludándole.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El británico saludó con una cabezadita y añadió.- Tuve que venir querida Tomoyo- declaró el sujeto con un rostro perturbado y al mismo tiempo sus ojos añiles reflejaban cierto sentimiento de culpa.- Me he enterado por labios del buen señor Monohui las graves noticias que les perturban- tomando su mano – Si me permite decirle que les extiendo mis mas sinceras condolencias y lamento mucho lo que les está pasando- besando su mano.

Un poco entristecida por lo que Eriol se refería y algo sonrojada dijo.- Gracias. ¿No gustas pasar?

-Solo si me lo permites…- declaró el hombre escoltándole de su brazo al interior de la residencia. Sorprendido se fijó el chico que estaba sentado en la banquilla del piano y le veía con perspicacia y cierta acidez en su mirada. -¿Y este jovenzuelo?

-Ah perdón. El es Shinji Kinomoto: El hijo de Touya Kinomoto.

-.Creo que nos habíamos visto en otra parte. ¿Tal vez en el pueblo?

-Tal vez- declaró el chicuelo algo receloso de la presencia del sujeto en el lugar.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo Eriol? – Habló la amatista ante la tensión que podía percibir en el pequeño.

-No, gracias. No me quedaré mucho tiempo.- Tomoyo le invitó a sentarse y ya acomodados declaró.- En verdad me dio profunda tristeza cuando me enteré de las noticias…

-¿Puedo preguntar…

-Fue por el mismo señor Monohui. Hemos llevado una amistad algo cercana pese a que no he podido visitarle al hospital como quisiera… los negocios me mantienen atado casi la mayor parte del día.

-.Es extraño- declaró Shinji observándole con una perspicacia algo inusual para alguien de siete años.- Mi padre dice que se pasa el día sentado en su silla sin hacer nada y diciéndole a otros lo que deben de hacer por usted…

Eriol en vez de molestarse soltó una carcajada lo que alivió un poco el tenso ambiente y la tristeza de Tomoyo además de la sorpresa. Usualmente y en lo que llevaba conociendo al hijo de Touya, este era tan reservado como su padre.

Excepto cuando se trataba de Eriol, como pudo constatar.

.- ¡Es genio y sangre hasta la coronilla! – Celebró Eriol con perspicacia.- Ojala llegue el momento de que mi hijo sea tan parecido como eres de Kinomoto, niño.

-¿No tienes hijos Eriol? – Preguntó la amatista llamando su atención y mirada.

-No. – Declaró el sujeto con una mirada llena de expectativa que turbaba por ese momento a la amatista.

Era una mirada de que siempre sabía algo que los demás no. Aunque más de uno (como es el caso de su prima), le habían dicho que era un poderoso afrodisíaco para las mujeres, en otros casos, aun no hallaba esa otra mitad por la cual pudiera cruzar océanos, y tumbar imperios. –Aun no.- Respondió en lo cual Tomoyo vislumbró cierta pizca de nostalgia y él negó con su cabeza declarando.- No creas que soy muy joven Tomoyo…- sorprendiéndole.- Me miras con rostro de "No se de que se queja si se ve muy joven" – sonrojando a la joven y él brindándole una de sus mas cálidas sonrisas- Tengo treinta y ocho años…- sorprendiéndole.- Así que, los años me están cayendo encima…

-¡No digas eso! Aun te ves bien… - le refirió la muchacha. Eriol sonrió sutilmente.

-Gracias por el cumplido, lo cual siempre es agradecido mas que todo, viniendo de hermosas mujeres- Sonrojando a la amatista.-Tuve una relación….- dudando explicar.- Pero falleció hace seis años.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!

-La vida continúa. Y siempre he pretendido seguir mi camino.- no hablando más del asunto.- Pero, de todas maneras, no he venido solo a hablar de mi edad Tomoyo. Vine a ofrecerte mi mano…

-¿Su mano?

-Para todo lo que necesites- admitió el británico. – Aprecio mucho a Monohui y esto que ha ocurrido es un golpe muy fuerte para ti, que eres su único pariente. Se lo que es eso. No tengo más parientes que una prima. Vivo en una enorme soledad desde que mis padres murieron cuando tenía veinte. Y luego mi esposa, fallece. Leucemia. Pero no me siento tan abatido como años atrás. La vida continúa.

-¡Cuánto lo siento Eriol! – declaró la muchacha compadeciéndole.

El hombre se puso de pie y asintió mientras Tomoyo también se levantaba. El sujeto caminó hasta la puerta de la casa seguida de la amatista y declaró.- Por eso estoy aquí querida Tomoyo. Tengo experiencia en perder seres queridos en donde no puedes encerrarte en el luto y la nostalgia. – sus ojos parecían de tal intensidad que Tomoyo sentía que podía leerle el alma. –Estaré para ti, en lo que necesites… Cuéntame como un amigo…

-Muchas gracias Eriol- agradeció la amatista algo sonrojada. Eriol alzó la mano a su rostro para retirarle un mechón que caía con gracia en su cara, pero pareció hesitar y decidió no hacerlo mientras le sonreía con una aparente inocencia en sus actos y palabras.

Shinji que no se perdía palabra estaba más que atento: sus ojos parecían cuchillos en brasas que querían traspasar al educado caballero y volverlo trizas. Contrario a lo que podía pensar el chiquillo, ante su mirada, el hombre solo le sonrió y se despidió de Tomoyo, para marcharse.

Cuando Tomoyo regresó al piano, el jovenzuelo observó detenidamente su rostro. Contrario a cuando la mujer estaba cerca de su padre, este no parecía estar alborotado en aquel gracioso rubor que siempre le cubría. Aunque podía ver ciertos vestigios de un sonrojo este era leve y como no sabía a sus siete años a que adjudicárselo, solo prosiguió con las lecciones una vez Tomoyo retomó el hilo en las partituras.

Sakura esperaba sentada en su mesa pacientemente hasta que vislumbró al detective y le frunció el rostro. Shaoran contrario a ella se aproximó con una divertida mirada en su rostro que por un instante, turbó a la mujer. Vestido con una chaqueta deportiva color kaki y pantalones a juego, su look se veía muy desenfadado. Notaba aquellos cabellos achocolatados que estaban rebeldes en la coronilla de su cabeza y se preguntó por un instante, que se sentiría rozar sus dedos por aquellos cabellos.

Aquel pensamiento la aturdió. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando¡Aquel hombre estaba allí para encontrar a Tomoyo y arrestarla¡No podía ser amable o cooperativa con él¡Mucho menos gustarle!

Pero irremediablemente, ese era el caso en aquellos instantes. No podía decir que en sus años mozos jamás tuvo algún enamorado o novio a escondidas de Touya, porqué mentiría. Incluso fantaseó alguna vez con Yukito, claro que ella tendría quince o tal vez catorce años. Pero jamás ningún hombre le había impactado como este.

Tal vez era aquella "Actitud peligrosa" que llevaba en si, lo que la trastornaba. Tal vez era que podía olfatear el peligro en su mirada oscura.

Lo que si era cierto que cuando aquel hombre le miraba, era imposible para ella mentir. Sus piernas temblaban irremediablemente y las manos le sudaban.

Aquella noche, tendría que ser, clara, concisa y precisa para sacarlo de su vida y de la de Tomoyo.-Disculpe la tardanza- declaró el alto hombre al aproximarse a la mesa acompañado de un mozo. Vislumbró a la preciosa mujer en un vestido de flores amarillas bastante contemporáneo y el cinturón que portaba esta, le hacía ver una fina curva y los botones del cuello llegaban justo al inicio de sus senos. Aquel vestido solo resaltaba la beldad que estaba escondida detrás de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. - ¿Gusta pedir algo de beber? – indicándole al mozo.

-No se preocupe. No tardaré mucho…- indicó Sakura reacia y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El mozo que se aproximó a servirles le sonrió a Sakura. Esta, algo aturdida declaró.- Hola Meiki.

-Hola Sakura… - observando al detective con recelo.- Que… sorpresa… que vengas aquí…- saliéndosele una gota.- Sin tu "Familia"

Era legendario y preocupante cuando Sakura Kinomoto era vista en un restaurante con algún caballero que no fueran o Yukito o Touya. Aun mas legendarias eran las historias acerca de la sobreprotección del mayor de los Kinomotos y como era conocida aun mas que aquel hombre que invitara a salir a Sakura, era suicida o con deseos de morir prontamente bajo la escopeta del moreno.

-.Si bueno…- Trató de decir ella sabiendo a que se refería el hombre.

-Soy un viejo amigo de la señorita. Estaba de paso por el pueblo y decidí invitarle a cenar- respondió Li sorprendiendo al mozo – Claro que su familia lo aprobó…

-¿Si, en serio? Es decir… ¿Cómo…- para preguntarle como demonios había logrado que Touya le diera permiso.

-Quiero un escocés… añejado y a la señorita una limonada con un toque de vodka…- sorprendiendo a Sakura. Ya a solas la muchacha le observó con perspicacia y él añadió.- Siempre investigo a mis sospechosos hasta lo más profundo Sakura…

-Mire… que sepa mi bebida favorita… - dudando un instante- ¿Cómo rayos averiguó mi bebida favorita? – Sin intensiones de ocultar su sorpresa.

Shaoran sonrió triunfante y añadió.- Hice preguntas antes de venir aquí. Estaban más que dispuestos a satisfacer mis preguntas cuando les dije que sacaría a cenar a la hermana de Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Qué dijo que? – preguntó la muchacha boquiabierta. Por alguna extraña sensación, podía sentir consternación y preocupación por el hombre frente a ella. Un palpitar en su acelerado corazón, le hicieron observar a la puerta, esperando que su hermano irrumpiera en el lugar y acabara con todo y hasta el hombre frente a ella.

-.Pero mas sorprendidos estaban que, yo me atreviera a salir con usted. Ciertamente su hermano tiene a todo el pueblo intimidado.

Sakura tenía la mirada atónita sobre el hombre y su boca parcialmente abierta. Recibieron las bebidas del mesero y este se retiró. Shaoran sonrió a la joven y bebió de su trago. Solo ahí fue que Sakura se atrevió a pestañear.

-¿Cómo… como… se atrevió a tomarse semejantes libertades¡En menos de doce horas, todo el pueblo correrá el rumor que he salido en una cita!- Poniéndose de pie alarmada.

-Lo dice como si fuera un pecado…

-No. Pero si es pecado desearle la muerte a otro… es lo que estoy deseándole a usted. – empequeñeciendo sus ojos y un sonrojo carmín teñía sus mejillas.

-Calma Sakura. Santo cielo. Cualquiera pensaría que no te agrado ni un poquito.

-¡No es así! – declaró roja como un carmín toda su cara. -¡no me presté para semejante circo! Vine porque usted me ha obligado…- atrayendo miradas a su alrededor.

-No le he puesto un arma en la cabeza.- declaró Li sujetándole en la muñeca. Aquel roce ocasionó que Sakura sintiera una sacudida en la base de su estomago.- Quédese por favor. Disfrute una buena comida y responda mis preguntas. – Aquellos ojos oscuros parecían querer controlarle mentalmente o leer el futuro.- Insisto. O iré a su casa a buscar las respuestas que necesito.

-¿Qué puede ser eso?

-Sakura, Sakura: Dejémonos de juegos… quiero la verdad… toda la verdad, o me empeñaré a extorsionarle en cada cita toda la semana… - ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-.Por lo que veo a usted, no le cae del todo mal este tipo de extorsión…- cruzándose de brazos. – Pese a que usted, será carne muerta cuando mi hermano se entere…

-Puede decir lo que quiera… he tenido entrenamientos intensos y créame: si su hermano me trata de matar, puedo dejarlo bastante mal herido antes de que logre ponerme una bala de su legendaria escopeta.

Sakura no sabía si reírse finalmente ¡Este hombre si que estaba lleno de sorpresas! Trataba de mantener su rostro ofendido y disgustado pero le era difícil. ¡Santo Cielo! Desde ese momento, se sintió irremediablemente atraída al hombre. Alguien que fuera capaz de no estar intimidado por la reputación de su hermano era alguien que valía la pena conocer a fondo.

Shaoran consideró su silencio, un paso adelante.

En el lugar no se podía creer que la conocida Sakura Kinomoto estaba en una cita y que se apostaba que su hermano no estaba enterado.

Pero ¿Cuánto tardaría para darse por enterado el hombre?

Cuando el británico llegó a su actual residencia- una casa enorme construida cien años antes y que al llegar al lugar se enamoró de ella, que tenía cinco habitaciones, un estudio privado, salón de estar, cocina y comedor. En el patio había un enorme jardín y en este había una piscina que en aquellos momentos estaba vacía. Eriol observó por el enorme ventanal como la luna nueva era cubierta por unas nubes grises y suspiró melancólico.

En aquel momento unos débiles toques lo despertaron de su ensimismamiento y la figura hermosa y de proporciones físicas bastante dotadas se hizo presente en la penumbra del salón. –Me dijeron que regresaste…

La mujer estaba solo cubierta por una bata de seda en donde la curvatura de su figura era más que prominente. Eriol ni siquiera se volteó a verle y declaró.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace tres horas ya. – la mujer se sentó a un lado y le miró con cierta fraternidad. –Gracias por mandar al chofer a buscarme al aeropuerto.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…

-¿Y cuéntame… que hay de interesante este año? –Guiñándole el ojo. El sujeto se sonrió sutilmente y aun no le observaba. –Estoy esperando con muchas ganas la fiesta de la alcaldía.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Quién es esa? – Preguntó sorprendiéndose.- ¡hablaba de los solteros Eriol! No me interesa para nada saber de las mujeres…

-¿Por qué no preguntas directamente por Tukishiro o al menos Kinomoto? Después de todo conozco tus pretensiones. – lanzándole la mirada de "Yo lo se todo"

-¡Ah no! Tukishiro está fuera de mis límites. –Admitió dándose por vencida. –Es un hombre demasiado frío para mi gusto por mas guapo que sea y además la hija del Alcalde está derretida por el hombre. Es guapísimo y no dudaría en darle una probadita. –Riéndose.- Pero no me meteré en territorio prohibido. A ella le gusta… y no voy a hacer nada pues quiero ver en que termina eso.

-¿Crees que ella triunfará?

-Bueno, nunca subestimes la persistencia de una mujer- guiñándole el ojo.- Además me simpatiza y hemos intercambiado correo estos últimos meses… así me mantengo al tanto de los chismes del pueblo.

-Pero no es posible que te hayas enterado de los últimos tan pronto.

-¿Cuál? Haber, pruébame…- declaró sonriéndole.

Eriol buscando una manera de divertirse con la reacción que conseguiría de su prima y advirtiendo su reacción declaró.- En estos días, una mujer estuvo viviendo con Touya Kinomoto.

Tal cual había prevenido el de mirada azulada, la mujer tanteó unos instantes y buscó alguna pizca de burla en su primo para al final escuchar la gran exclamación de -¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué¿Cómo QUE UNA MUJER¿Cuál MUJER?

-Querida Nakuru; cálmate. Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que solo buscabas divertirte con Kinomoto viéndole correr ante tus encantos…

-Pero… pero… ¡Eriol! A mí si me gustaba Kinomoto- Exhaló dejándose caer dramáticamente en el sofá delante de su primo. -¿Quién rayos es esa mujer?

-Tomoyo Daidouji. – Ella levantó su mirada.- Es nieta de Monohui y vieja conocida de la familia Kinomoto.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Pero Touya siempre ha sido reacio con las jóvenes e incluso un poco más cariñoso conmigo…

-Querida prima: no consideraría ser cariñoso si, Touya te saliera huyendo en la posada navideña del año anterior. – Nakuru le sacó la lengua y se rió.- O tú le mandaras de obsequio esos boletos para la caseta de los besos…- ahí riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Es tímido, es todo!

-No con esta mujer…

Nakuru le observó a los ojos y declaró con curiosidad. – Creo que tengo que conocer a esta mujer misteriosa. – Analizándolo unos segundos. – Conocerla en verdad. Cualquiera que sea mi competencia para obtener al guapo Kinomoto debe de ser conocida.

Eriol sonrió y observó nuevamente al oscuro jardín. "Si, debe de ser conocida. Y ella me ayudará en cierta forma a cumplir mi objetivo" una misteriosa sonrisa fue percibida por Nakuru, pero esta prefirió no interrumpir a su primo.

Eriol vivía una vida de soledad que no envidiaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que, por su edad, comenzaba a sentir aquella soledad fuera de su círculo familiar que solo se encontraba ella entre los más cercanos. Eriol era un hombre rico, guapo y exitoso pero que no tenía la misma suerte en encontrar la horma de su zapato.

Cuando ella escuchó que él invertiría en aquella zona lo supuso como una locura.

_-.¡Eriol! no te entiendo… eres un prominente empresario… ¿Por qué te interesa ese mercado de perlas¡Esa zona es casi rural! _

_.-Esa zona presenta muchas oportunidades. En la exposición de perlas que fui la semana pasada conocí a alguien que me ha guiado a ese mercado. Luce prometedor… - fue lo que dio como explicación. _

_-¡Pero venderás todo en la ciudad, para mudarte al campo¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Seguro te golpeaste la cabeza… llamaré al Doctor… _

_-Estoy bien de la cabeza, Nakuru… confía en mi. Es solo que, me cansé de la vida de ciudad y quiero un cambio… _

_-¡Ve de vacaciones a Europa entonces! Pero no dejes tu prominente vida como empresario de la capital para irte a vivir a una tierra de nadie. _

_- La Zona tiene mas de 50000 habitantes.- le reclamó él ante la negativa de su prima de que se fuera a vivir a esa zona. –Dudo mucho que con esa densidad poblacional sea tierra de nadie… _

_-¡No es razón suficiente! Tiene que haber una razón… una razón la cual no me has contado aun… _

_-Si, puede ser así… _

_-¡Eriol! – Reclamó ella buscando su mirada.- ¡Siempre me lo has contado todo¿Qué no me has dicho aun¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que volviste de esa exposición has estado extraño ¡Ahora esto! _

_-"Si mi querida Nakuru"- pensó él viéndole marcharse aun sin comprender las razones – "Hay un par de razones que no te he dicho, por las cuales voy allá… mas allá de perlas…"- Pensando en un par de ojos esmeraldas que lo convencieron de hacer un cambio en su vida. _

El ojos azules despertó de sus pensamientos recordando la conversación que tuvo días antes de tomar aquella decisión mientras tomaba un café con la hermosa señorita Kinomoto y Monohui. De ahí en adelante, fue fácil adaptarse a aquella vida campestre y fingía con Kinomoto y los demás el ser inversionista en pos de la propiedad Kinomoto. En verdad, había querido desistir desde un principio, luego de que el moreno se negara, pero había encontrado "Otras razones" más lucrativas por las cuales extender su visita en la propiedad.

Dirigiéndose a la gaveta de su escritorio y abriéndole, sacó una caja negra aterciopelada. La abrió dejando a la vista de la lámpara un brazalete negro de perlas cuyo brillo era intenso bajo la luz de la lámpara de escritorio y frunció su mirada al estudiar el objeto.

"Un poco mas" pensó en aquel instante estudiando el objeto. "Solo un poco mas…" Lanzando un suspiro melancólico que daba espacio a cierto remordimiento también.

**----------------- Tres Días Después. **

-¡Buenos Días Shinji! – declaró Tomoyo al verlo llegar junto a Touya aquella mañana. El chico iba vestido para ir a la escuela y Tomoyo en aquellos instantes, regaba las plantas que estaban en los escalones de la casa del abuelo. Aun estaba en pijamas largas y una bata le cubría la parte superior de su pijama.

-¡Buenos días! – declaró el chicuelo sonriéndole. Atrás venía Touya y el pequeño dejó entrever un canasto con panecillos de pasas y chispas de chocolate.-¡Mi tía te manda esto con nosotros…! – Tomoyo recibió los pastelillos y agregó.- ¡sorprendentemente mi tía esta cocinando mejor! No están duros o secos como siempre le quedan…

-.Misteriosamente es verdad- opinó Touya mirándole a los ojos y estudiándole con aquella intensa mirada que hacía que a la amatista se le formara un nudo en su garganta.- buenos días… -sonriéndole sutilmente y sonrojándole.

-Buenos días Touya. Vaya que estás de buen humor hoy…. – Declaró ella. Contrario a que se enojaría, este sacudió su cabeza.

Después de todo, le hizo una promesa al abuelo de esta, el día anterior. Habían hablado. El anciano le confesó la verdad sobre su condición y le hizo prometer a Kinomoto que, haría lo posible y lo imposible, por hacer la vida de la amatista un poco más fácil dado a lo que vendría en el futuro.

Tanto era el aprecio de Touya por el anciano que, prometió sin inmutarse en cuidar de su nieta desde ese día en adelante. Aunque era difícil no sentir por ella mas allá de ese deseo de sobreprotección. Pero en su interior, sabía que Tomoyo escondía algo mas allá de lo que dejaba entrever con aquella inocente y virginal apariencia de ángel caído del cielo.

-¡Tomoyo! – Gritó el joven Kinomoto atrayendo las miradas de ambos.- Tía Sakura, va a salir con Katsumi esta noche ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

Touya se tensó. Miró a su hijo y este sonreía con una actitud tan convincente, que sabía que había gato encerrado. La muchacha sonrió al chico y declaró.- No gracias. Hoy me quiero quedar en casa a terminar el traje de Sakura…

-¡Vamos Tomoyo! – Insistió el pequeño.- rentaremos una película, haremos rosetas y papá me prometió que alquilaríamos una de guerra.

Tomoyo observó a Touya y este murmuró.- Por mi no hay problema: eres invitada a venir…

No tuvieron que rogarle. Ella sonrió agradecida pues se había sentido, los últimos días muy sola en la casa- Muchas gracias a ambos. Iré a visitar y pasar el día con el abuelo pero vendré en la tarde a hacerles un pastel- Touya iba a negarse pero ella agregó.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por favor…

-Si, claro.- finalmente Touya se dio por vencido.- Shinji: vamos que tienes clases…- el pequeño entregó la canasta a Tomoyo y Touya agregó.- Hasta la noche…

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente ante aquella frase. ¡Se sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita! Aunque no había que preocuparse mucho por que vestir ya que el pequeño estaría con ellos y aquello era menos que una cita. Los vio marcharse en la camioneta e ingresó en la casa con los panecillos en la mano y sonrió sonrojándose, al pensar en el moreno.

Pensó por que no se sentía así cuando quedaba a almorzar con Eriol. Los últimos días, habían almorzado juntos incluso en la cafetería del hospital y fuera de este. Los sentimientos hacía Eriol eran fraternarles mas bien y de amistad pese a que era un hombre culto, educado, refinado y de grandes modales y conocimientos. Podían hablar por horas y no cansarse de tocar muchos y diversos temas, entre ellos la música. Supo que el británico era un gran admirador de música en casi todas las repercusiones y siempre había tema que tratar con él.

Pero sus sentimientos hacía Eriol no eran iguales. El británico incluso le invitó al baile de la alcaldía pero Tomoyo esperaba (aun sabiendo que era bastante difícil) que Touya se animara a invitarla a ella.

Aunque eso no era parte de la actitud de Touya. ¿Pero ahí estaba con un hombre que era el sueño de toda mujer y se ponía a pensar en Touya¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Al final Tomoyo le dijo que lo pensaría. Eriol incluso pasó la noche anterior por su casa para ver como se encontraba y admiró el trabajo hecho por la joven en el disfraz de su amiga de ojos verdes y volvió a extenderle la invitación de salir. No veía en Eriol tendencias románticas a su persona pero como le había dicho una vez que el sentía una irremediable soledad.

Aquel día, pasó primero por la joyería donde Sakura y ella se sentaron en la oficina y Tomoyo le comentó la invitación de Touya. - ¿Eso es bueno, no es así Sakura? – Preguntó su amiga.- Así será más fácil decirle la verdad…

-¿Cuál verdad? La de ser cantante, la de la sospechas que mataste a tu prometido o que ya no estás comprometida…- enumerándolas y levantando un dedo por cada una.

-Una o toda a una misma vez- murmuró la amatista con los ojos fijos en un retrato de ella y su mamá que descansaba en aquella oficina. –Tal vez las cosas de aquí en adelante sean para bien…

-Tomoyo ¿A ti te gusta mucho mi hermano, no es así? – preguntó Sakura directamente.

-Es mas, me atrevo a apostar, que estás profundamente enamorada de Touya.

Tomoyo sentía calor incluso en sus orejas. -¿Es tan notorio? – Finalmente preguntó.

-No tanto – admitió Sakura- para aquel que no te conozca. –Sonrió.- Lo que si me alegraría es que tu y mi hermano se involucraran románticamente…

-¡Sakura! Sabes que eso no pasará. Tu hermano no me ve con esos ojos…- "Aunque me besó aquella noche… me besó". Pensando eso ultimo.

-¿Qué pasa entonces con Hiragizawa? – Preguntó Sakura a su amiga – Han comido juntos…

-Solo somos amigos.

-¿Lo han hablado?

-No pero disfrutamos solo de la compañía del otro Sakura. Es todo.

-Bueno aun así, no quisiera que Eriol se te declarara antes que a mi hermano… te atreverías a aceptar a Eriol solo por despecho.

-¡Claro que no! Y no espero a tu hermano y dudo mucho que tu hermano sienta algo por mi más que una carga por petición seguro de mi abuelo. ¿Sabes que va todas las noches a casa revisando todos los alrededores y vuelve a la tuya? Eso es que mi abuelo le ha pedido que me vigile. No significa nada para él… - doliéndole eso último.

-Se vale soñar…-Determinó encogiéndose de hombros pero a sabiendas que algo se cocinaba allí

-Hablando de Soñar… ¿Cómo es eso que saldrás con Katsumi? – Sonriendo ampliamente.- ¿O es una excusa que has dado para no decirle a tu hermano que saldrás con Shaoran Li nuevamente?

-¡Te dije que no salgo con él! –declaró la ojiverde pero Tomoyo pudo notar sus mejillas ruborizadas. –Lo hago para sacarle más información…

-¿Ah si¿Lo haces por mí, tal vez? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. – ¡No se que se trae ese hombre, pero tu si encuentras divertido esas salidas! Has almorzado con él tres veces y has salido con él ya dos. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Touya que estás saliendo con un hombre?

Sakura tenía el rostro rojísimo e hizo un ademán con sus meñiques, entrelazando sus dedos.,-No se aun…- e inmediatamente se recuperó diciendo.- ¡no salgo con él! Extraigo información importante y que el sujeto me guste aunque sea un poquito…

-Sakura. El sujeto en verdad te gusta. No te había visto tan animada desde que te enamoraste de Yukito cuando éramos pequeñas.

Sakura sonrió y dijo melancólicamente - ¡Que cosas! Aquí estoy usando a ese sujeto para salir y en verdad, anda mas interesado en encontrar a la misteriosa Sakura Monohui. Creo que, nos usamos mutuamente.

-No lo se Sakura; creo que si es tan perspicaz como me has revelado, Shaoran Li está sobre la pista que le interesa desde hace tiempo atrás. – sonriéndole astutamente. –y pronto descubriremos que está mas interesado en otra cosa por encima del caso y de Sakura Monohui.

-¿En serio¿Qué crees que pueda interesarle?

-¡Sakura: en verdad no cambias nunca! – riéndose ante el despiste momentáneo de su mejor amiga.

-Disculpe señoritas- les interrumpió una voz desde el umbral. – Me voy a retirar unos momentos a una diligencia… ¿Les importa?

Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo mientras que Sakura declaraba- Adelante Katsumi. Cuando vuelvas, trae por favor los sobres membretados de la imprenta. Me llamaron diciendo que estaban listos. –observando la muchacha retirarse agregó a Tomoyo.- ¿Aun sigues desconfiando de ella Tomoyo?

-Hay algo que ella oculta Sakura…- dijo la mujer escuchando la campanilla de la puerta dos veces.- y es algo que descubriré antes de marcharme de aquí…

Katsumi caminó un largo rato hasta dar con el edificio que le interesaba. Atravesó las puertas y fue saludada por las personas que le conocían ya, desde que vive en el pueblo y visitaba al anciano. Subió las escaleras y arriba, fue saludada con la misma cordialidad que a su llegada al edificio. Llegó a la habitación que le interesaba.

Notó al anciano que al abrirse la puerta se incorporaba. Ya tenía un respirador que le ayudaba a respirar y notó como estaba más delgado y descompuesto. Tenía una intravenosa colocada y había un aparato ya conectado que revisaba sus latidos. Sintió lastima y tristeza por el gran hombre que había conocido y le había abierto sus brazos y corazón cuando llegó sin un centavo y tanto rencor en su corazón. Armándose de valor y respirando profundo, ella llegó a su lado besándole la frente.

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Sakura está saliendo con alguien…- murmuró la muchacha sonriéndole sutilmente.- Deje a que Kinomoto se entere…

-Me sorprende que a estas alturas no lo sepa…- señalando con una cabezadita una bandeja con comida y la muchacha se la acercó.- ¿Algo nuevo en la joyería?

-La señora Takime ha vuelto. Nuevamente el cierre de su collar se ha roto… ya van cuatro veces que se lo reparo… - notando al anciano comer pausadamente. Este se encogió de hombros y declaró.- Ya se lo arreglé. Pero la próxima vez le cobraré el doble y ella lo sabe… - Haciendo una pausa.- He vendido dos piezas valiosas y los recibos los tiene Sakura y el dinero ha servido para pagar unas cuantas cuentas. Y Eriol Hiragizawa ha estado allá un par de ocasiones en los últimos dos días con Nakuru. La joven quiere disfrazarse de la Emperatriz Josefina y fue buscando un collar nuevo. Compraron el collar pero cambió de parecer…

-¿Aun sigue sin casarse?

-Eso parece, pues la escuché hablando de los planes que tiene para la noche de la fiesta y Kinomoto… -.El anciano se sonrió. ¡Si tan solo Touya se le declarara a su sobrina y terminaran formando pareja! Pero por más que incita al varón, de que se declare a su nieta, pareciera que este, temiera lastimar a la joven amatista.

-Has tomado las riendas de todo… muchas gracias…

-No de todo- sus ojos cafés centellearon con cierta precaución..- _Ella_ no confía en mí…

-Dale tiempo…

-No basta con solo tiempo. Me desprecia- retirando la mirada del anciano. Su voz se acongojó y agregó.-Creo que sospecha…

-¿Qué habría de sospechar?

-No lo se. Pero ese misterioso hombre en el pueblo…- murmuró - ¿Podría haberlo contratado para investigarme¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y…

-No. – Se negó rotundamente el anciano.- Conozco a mi nieta. Armará tremendo revuelo y temo últimamente a sus formas de reaccionar a las cosas. Tiene bastante preocupaciones en la cabeza con esto- señalándose a si mismo.- Decirle yo esto, sería la última estocada…

-¡No puedo decírselo! Es demasiado vergonzoso…

-No hay nada vergonzoso en ti hija- declaró Monohui sonriéndole.- Algún día tendrás que decirle tu la verdad…pues me llevaré esto conmigo a la tumba…

Ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que el anciano hablaba finalmente de su muerte como algo inevitable y tan directamente. Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas e iba a decir algo pero el abrirse la puerta, fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Abuelo! – Gritó una vivaracha joven que Katsumi reconoció inmediatamente y así el anciano quien sonrió ante la perspicacia de la hermosa castaña.- ¡Quise venir días atrás pero no he podido¿Cómo estás? – preguntó dudosa ante la condición del anciano. Venía con unas flores en sus manos y las puso en las manos del anciano. Detrás venía un hombre de mirada azulada impecablemente vestido que estaba sorprendido de ver a la hermosa asistente de Monohui allí presente. -¡Que coincidencia¡Eriol mira! La joven de la joyería está aquí…

-Joven Hiragizawa- declaró la muchacha poniéndose de pie y saludándole formalmente.

-Le he dicho que puede llamarme por mi nombre…

-No… no sería correcto- agregó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. Eriol sonrió aproximándose a ella y moviendo sus manos delante del rostro de la joven, sacó una pequeña rosa roja de entre sus dedos y se la mostró a la joven. Esta lo tomó de sus manos viendo a sus ojos; retiró la mirada segundos después y tomando su cartera declaró.- Tengo que volver… nos vemos luego…- despidiéndose de una seña del anciano.

-¡Espere! – Declaró el británico.- ¿Desea que le lleve de vuelta?

-No gracias. Es cerca, prefiero caminar. –Despidiéndose de ellos, se retiró rápida y silenciosamente.

-¡Que muchacha mas melancólica! – declaró Nakuru con un puchero. Eriol aparentó en su sonrisa formal con el anciano cuanto le había afectado su rechazo.

Como muchas otras veces.

-Es algo formal es todo. No confía fácilmente… - le defendió el anciano.- Su vida no ha sido algo fácil. – no dando detalles íntimos que no era su deber revelar.

-Confía en ti Abuelo- le llamó Nakuru con simpatía. – Pero no entiendo como no confía en mi encantador primo. ¿Acaso no es un amor o que¡Pero no te preocupes Eriol! Habrá un momento que dirá que si…

El anciano miró con melancolía al hombre de 38 años y negó con su cabeza. Eriol se sentó a su lado y dijo.- Mi tiempo se acaba ya… -Nakuru borró su sonrisa.- y no puedo ayudar mas a mi nieta como lo he tratado… - Mirando ahí al hombre de ojos azules. Por algo lo había citado aquella mañana allí.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? – preguntó Eriol.

-Cuídala por favor. Se que es mucho pedir pues casi no nos conocemos… pero se que eres alguien responsable y serio que jamás lastimaría a sus semejantes… - Nakuru sonrió: Ella estaba de acuerdo con el anciano.- Si sabes ganar su corazón…

-Olvídelo – dijo Eriol sonriéndole con simpatía – Tomoyo solo me ve como a un amigo…

-Me ha hablado de lo bien que le has caído y que eres alguien sumamente diferente a muchos que ha conocido. Y eres un hombre que sabrás hacerla feliz…

-No es a mí a quien quiere… ¿O me equivoco? – lanzándole una misteriosa mirada al anciano.

-No se en verdad que quiere mi nieta. Está tan confundida…- negando con su cabeza.- Pero se que, sabrás hacerla feliz si el momento llegara…

-No es a mí a quien debe de pedirle esto- dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie y agregó.- Mandaré al chofer a buscarte en una hora Nakuru… - Despidiéndose de la mano del anciano. -¿Ya le pidió a otro que haga lo que me pide? Porque sería un abuso intervenir en una pareja y más aun nocivo para mi salud si es quien pienso que es…- sonriendo.-Buenas…

-¡Ese Eriol es un incorregible! – Declaró Akizuki sonriéndole.- Me habló de Tomoyo y sonaba como interesado en ella… - observando por donde se fue su primo.- Pero cualquiera creería o que no le interesan las mujeres o que alguien le interesa, pero está fuera de su alcance…

-Yo contaría con lo segundo – declaró el anciano. Nakuru sonrió al viejo y saco de su bolso un paquete de cartas de casino y comenzó a barajarlas.- ¡Ah querida niña! Si que sabes hacer feliz a este anciano – sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡Ay abuelito! Creo que eres el único hombre además de Eriol, a quienes verdaderamente amo… lo nuestro, creo que fue amor a primera vista-haciendo reír al hombre, sintiendo el tibio aferre de la mano del anciano sobre la de ella e inmediatamente, Nakuru sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Pero… ¿Por qué tiene… que ocurrirte esto, abuelito…? – abrazándose al cuerpo del anciano.

Tomoyo cuando salió de la joyería se encontró cara a cara con Eriol quien levantó la mirada e inmediatamente le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- ¿Cómo estás preciosa Tomoyo?

-¡Que sorpresa Eriol¿Acaso vienes a hablar con Sakura? – preguntó la amatista.

Eriol lanzó una mirada sutil al interior donde vio a la dependienta de Monohui ir a la oficina sin mirarle. Este volvió a centrar su atención en la hermosa mujer delante de él.- No. Creo que no me arriesgaría a atrapar a Kinomoto fuera de guardia y provocarle. No. Vine a invitarte a almorzar, claro si puedes…

-¡Oh lo siento! Prometí al abuelo pasar por el hospital y además, tengo que preparar una tarta para los Kinomoto… -saliendo en la compañía del hombre y caminando hasta el deportivo de la amatista.

-¡Oh! Y yo que pensé que sería el único hombre que pelearía por tu atención. Y somos… cuatro ¿No es así?

Tomoyo sonrió cordialmente.- Me alegra que seamos amigos Eriol. O tomaría en consideración tus galanterías.

-¿Y que harías sobrina? – se escuchó una voz de la calle que llamó la atención de Tomoyo y esta borró su sonrisa y se tensó. Eriol frunció su rostro y mostró su disgusto ante la presencia del hombre.- Señor Hiragizawa… que agradable sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí.- mirando de soslayo a su sobrina.- Disfrutando de nuestras bellezas exóticas supongo.

-Pisa suelo fino…- declaró Eriol con un tono amenazador.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza e iba a seguir su camino por la acera cuando volteó a la joven amatista y declaró.- Te veré en corte... "Sobrina"- cortando contacto visual con la pareja y siguiendo su camino.

-Ese sujeto es desconfiable… -Declaró Eriol haciendo una pausa. Ahí se fijo en la manera que, Tomoyo desconfiadamente le observaba.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De donde conoces a ese hombre?

-¿Quién, tu tío?

-Si- declaró fríamente.- ¿De donde lo conoces? – dando dos pasos atrás, para alejarse del hombre. Eriol reconoció inmediatamente la desconfianza que nacía en Tomoyo al ver una posible relación entre ellos.

-Lo conozco porque ha tratado de hacer negocios conmigo…- respondió con firmeza.

-¿Haces negocios con él¿Por qué? Es un truhán.

-Puedo asegurarte que me ha tratado en asociación a varias inversiones en la zona…

-¡Puedo asegurarte que todo lo que quiere mi tío es apoderarse de las propiedades de mi abuelo! – Declaró ella separándose de él y tratando de montar a prisa su coche.- ¡Quien hace negocios con él es tan bribón como lo es él! -y Eriol ágilmente, le sujetó el brazo antes de que se subiera- Suéltame Eriol, por favor… - solicitó con frialdad pero sus ojos destellaban fuego.

-Puedo asegurarte, que mis tratos con tu tío jamás irían a embaucar o extorsionar, ni siquiera traicionar a Monohui. Tienes que creerme. No he caído en los embustes de este sujeto y no lo haré ahora ni nunca. Lo único que siempre he hecho por Monohui es velar por él. Es una gran persona, la admiro y nunca lo traicionaría. Debes de creerme Tomoyo…- insistió mirándole a los ojos.

Tomoyo escuchó con atención sus palabras. Respiraba agitada y al final, relajó un poco su respiración y su postura. Eriol notó como su mirada comenzaba a reflejar confianza y calma.

-Lo siento… es que no confío en él. ¡Y es mi tío! Aléjate de él, Eriol… - Declaró con consternación.-no es buena persona. Es muy mala y…

-Lo se preciosa…- acariciando uno de sus pequeños bucles. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un instante y luego le sonrió – Será mejor que te vayas: llegarás tarde a donde Monohui. – Y recordándose de algo añadió.- Recuerda que aun tienes que responderme acerca de la fiesta… - Con el mismo tono de voz jovial y algo reservado de siempre.

Tomoyo decidió darse por vencida y confiar en el al menos por un tiempo. Se despidió de él y declaró mirando un cartel de la fiesta de disfraces. Y sonrió –Déjame pensarlo un día. Tengo aun que terminar el traje de Sakura.

El hombre se despidió y se marchó hasta el su coche manejado por un chofer mientras que Tomoyo salió en su deportivo. Por la puerta de una tienda de artículos de pesca se vislumbró la figura de Touya Kinomoto que para su disgusto había escuchado y visto la mayor parte de lo ocurrido.

¿Así que Eriol pretendía salir con Tomoyo y llevarla como pareja a la fiesta?

La voz de su hermana advirtiéndole que eso podía ocurrir retumbó una y otra vez en su cabeza. Comenzó a temer lo peor si esa era la situación. Eriol era todo lo que él no, y no le era imposible a un hombre como él conquistar a cualquier mujer. ¿Cuánto le costaría conquistar a Tomoyo? Sus puños se blanquecieron de tan apretados los tenía y tomó una decisión.

Observó el cartel del baile que había en aquella puerta. La verdad era que los tiempos eran difíciles y las medidas se volvían drásticas de una manera que no concebía. Debía de trabajar un plan ¡y pronto!

Salió de la tienda y observó enfrente, la tienda donde se ofrecían disfraces para adultos por conmemoración del baile. Avanzó a grandes zancadas cruzando la asfaltada calle e ingresó al local.

Desde el otro lado, un hombre joven de mirada oscura y marrón observó al moreno, entrar al local y sonrió sutilmente para decir.- Pronto nos veremos cara a cara Kinomoto… y veremos quien podrá mas… -Cerrando la ventana por donde veía a la calle del lugar.

**------------------ Continuará. **

**Buenas noches a todos y todas. Lo se¿Dónde rayos he estado metida estas dos semanas? Bueno recuperándome de la desgracias de los exámenes. Para quienes se lo pregunten, ni se que notas saque. Jejeje estos profesores son locos. Besos a todos ustedes que me han hecho llegar como siempre vuestros comentarios. Bueno el baile viene por ahí y creo que todas las féminas estarán complacidas con los resultados que allí se reflejaran. No habrá quejas. Nakuru si es una chica que no cambia nunca. La verdad es que anda enamorándose de todo el mundo y que decir del pobre abuelito de Tomoyo: Fuera de lo frívola que puede parecer y de estar viviendo en una burbuja es una chica muy dulce y considerada. Touya aun desconfía pese las circunstancias y lo que vivió con Tomoyo y que decir de las cosas que saldrán a la luz en los próximos capítulos. **

**Jajaja Sakura y Shaoran ¿Saliendo? Así como leen. La pobre Sakura cree que lo ¿Esta usando? Quienes se creen su excusa :P les prometo que vendrán mas escenas S+S y las artimañas de estos dos y de todo el pueblo que se unirá a ellos para que Touya no se enteren. **

**Un saludo muy especial a Angel Shia, SyaoranSaku'srocks, Kendapassoma, Lucy, Fabisa, Nerak-Cibeles y por supuesto Fénix Girl. Disculpen chicas sino puedo extenderme mucho aquí pero me han dado esta oportunidad para poder actualizar y pronto tengo que marcharme. Prometo en los proximos dias responder personalmente cada uno de sus comentarios. **

**Un beso enorme a todas. **

**Y a los demas, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos o a Eriol por correo :P a esta servidora. **

**Hasta un proximo capitulo **

**Avances del capitulo nueve. **

**Tomoyo se entera de algunas cosas que han pasado en su ausencia en el pueblo. Un encuentro nada amistoso se produce entre dos de los personajes – no son los principales. – y la fiesta de disfraces y la subasta sigue su rumbo y pronto se conoceran. Tomoyo y Shinji formaran un lazo mas estrecho de amistad y Tomoyo escucha de la voz de la inocencia la tragica historia de Kaho y Touya. **

**¡Hasta una proxima! **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**

**_Por Crystal. _**

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo nueve. **

Tomoyo estaba en aquel momento revisando los registros contables de su abuelo acompañada del contable del hombre. Había decidido revisar las finanzas de su abuelo para salir de cualquier duda financiera que comprobara que no era solamente las perlas que estaban siendo reemplazadas. Confirmó para alivio parcial de la joven que todo estaba en orden contablemente hablando.

Delante de Yukito el sujeto dijo.- Puedo confirmarle que todo está en orden mi señorita Daidouji- dijo el hombre de sesenta años y rostro gentil.- Las cuentas están en orden y todo está bien. Katsumi y Sakura han hecho un trabajo genial llevando los libros. No encuentro ni una sola anomalía.

-¿No puede ser engañado un contable a través de los libros? – preguntó Tomoyo inquieta. Yukito le observó con curiosidad.

-No mi señorita. Tengo cuarenta años como contable y he visto en lo largo de mi carrera todo truco y estafa que han sido creadas. Para burlar un libro de contabilidad y cuentas como los estrictos que lleva su abuelo, se tomaría a alguien muy experto en estafas o contabilidad.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la amatista. El hombre siguió revisando los libros para confirmar nuevamente su conclusión.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y fue a hacer mas te. Al regresar, Yukito miraba fijamente los libros y luego a la mujer. Acepto la taza de te y guardo silencio un instante antes de surgir la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que concertaron la cita.

-Tomoyo ¿Sospechas que alguien está robándole a tu abuelo? –preguntó Yukito.La muchacha decidió asentir en silencio sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

-Las… Las perlas Yukkatta están desapareciendo. Siendo reemplazadas por otras piezas- corrigió, sobresaltando a Yukito y al contable.- No se quien pueda ser. Sakura jamás haría tal cosa… pero sospecho de otros.

-¿Tu tío, tal vez? Lo he visto merodeadlo por el pueblo. –Pensó Tsukishiro.

-O Katsumi.- argumentó la mujer.

-¿Katsumi?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos grises y guardó silencio analizando aquello- No se me hace del tipo de ladronas Tomoyo.- discutió Yukito colocando un dedo sobre el mentón. –Es mas… es alguien muy gentil y algo retraída. La conozco desde que llego al pueblo y Touya le pareció alguien algo triste pero confiable. Sabes que Touya es muy perspicaz cuando se trata de las personas.

-No se Yukito. Hay algo que me hace desconfiar de ella… de su mirada.

-Mira: Sabes que Touya es muy perspicaz leyendo a las personas- dijo Yukito.- Si tienes dudas, pregúntale su opinión. Touya conoce a la chica desde que llegó aquí. Aceptó que trabajara para Monohui e insistió en conocerla antes de que trabajase con Sakura.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Es la única de las mujeres del pueblo además de mi esposa, a quien Touya permite en su casa. Claro obviándote a ti, por supuesto. Si detectara algo malo en ella, no le permitiría visitar su casa… o trabajar con Sakura ni tampoco manejar las finanzas o el negocio de Monohui.

-¿Y… no lo hará, tal vez, porque está enamorado de ella?

Yukito negó con su cabeza y sonrió perspicazmente. –No. Katsumi no es del tipo de Touya. – sonriendo sutilmente. – Y sabes que Touya no es del tipo de Katsumi. Santo cielo: la pobre muchacha sale huyendo a sus arranques de rabia cuando algo no le gusta… -El contable se rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno no todo el mundo puede con el temperamento del señor Kinomoto. Bueno, Sakura su hermana, tal vez – dijo el abogado sutilmente y recordándose de algo agregó- No se como ha hecho para convencer a su hermano que la deje salir con aquel joven…

Yukito le escuchó atentamente y sorprendido observó a Tomoyo. Esta portaba un rostro de cierto remordimiento y el joven preguntó – ¿Cual joven?

El contable le observó como estuviera creciéndole una segunda cabeza-¿Como¿No lo sabe usted, Tsukishiro? – Este se quedó mirándole con incertidumbre y respondió- Sakura ha sido vista en los últimos días, acompañada de un hombre. Por su complexión parece ser extranjero…

-¿No me diga? – preguntó observando perspicazmente a Tomoyo: Ya para el, no había duda que Tomoyo sabía de que se trataba aquello. – ¿Se sabe ya, de quien se trata?

-Bueno, según escuché de mi esposa, es un detective. Busca a una mujer que parece que pasó por el pueblo una semana o más, atrás. Pero aun así, ha permanecido en el pueblo. De buenas a primeras, comenzó a investigar a los Kinomotos y parece mas que interesado en Sakura. En verdad¿cree que Kinomoto esté al tanto de quien frecuenta la joven?

-Lo dudo mucho. – Admitió Yukito – O ya habríamos escuchado a Touya reclamar…

El contable asintió y recogió sus cosas diciendo – Bueno, no me gustaría estar presente en el momento que el hombre lo sepa- pensando en su explosiva actitud. – Lo que si me sorprende, es que él no se haya enterado.

-A mi también me sorprende – opinó Yukito.

-Bueno, sabe que a la Pequeña Sakura la adoran en el pueblo – sonrió el hombre un segundo – Dudo mucho que si tiene un pretendiente, alguien dirá algo para que el temperamental de su hermano, lo arruine todo. Además parecen admirarlo por tener las agallas de sacar a Sakura Kinomoto.

-Entonces¿está usted de acuerdo que Touya no sepa nada de este hombre que pretende a Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo atrayendo la mirada de ambos hombres. Yukito alzó la ceja perspicazmente.

-Solo se que, cuando Kinomoto se entere tiene dos opciones: finalmente ver que Sakura ha crecido y que puede cuidarse sola o matar a este sujeto. Pero creo que, él parece conocer la reputación de Kinomoto. Los vimos entrar en el cine anoche mi esposa y yo y el de la taquilla era un viejo amigo de Touya e hizo una referencia acerca lo que pasaría si Kinomoto se enteraba- Sonriéndole a Tomoyo – Y el dijo que esperaba el momento apropiado para conocerlo. La pequeña Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder. Solo espero que el sujeto sepa merecerla… buenas noches.

El hombre salió de la casa dejando a Tomoyo y Yukito mirándose uno al otro.

-¿Sabias esto, cierto Tomoyo?

-Si. Sakura… a Sakura le gusta… - abochornándose un poco acerca de lo que ocultaba de Touya. – Y no dudo que el hombre, ya no está aquí solamente para buscar a la extraña mujer. Es decir, se ha quedado aquí e invita a Sakura a salir.

-¿Lo conoces en persona?

-Aun no. – Respondió _"Pero llegará el momento que deberemos ser presentados"_ – ¿Acaso es un problema?

-Touya no lo sabe – concluyo el hombre. Tomoyo le afirmo el comentario. Yukito suspiro profundamente. –Santo Cielo. No quiero estar en la misma habitación que el, cuando se entere. ¿Quien es ese hombre¿Lo has visto al menos?

-No. Pero he escuchado a Sakura hablar de él. Al principio, no le simpatizaba pero él ha sabido ganarse la simpatía de Sakura aunque no se ha presentado como pretendiente y Sakura parece gustarle su amistad. El… conoce la reputación de Touya.

-¿Por que Touya no lo conoce?

-Sakura ha impedido que se conozcan.

-Por algo ella lo mantendrá escondido…

-No pienses mal. Lo ha hecho porque sabe o piensa que Touya lo espantará de alguna manera. Aunque él asegura que no le tiene miedo.

-¡No le tiene miedo a Touya!

-Es tan alto como Touya. – Sorprendiendo a Yukito- Y según le contó a Sakura, han coincidido en varios lugares pero Shaoran Li no se presenta. Pero Yue lo conoce y le ha agradado…- ahí en verdad Yukito exclamó profundamente.

-¡Mi hermano lo conoce¿Como lo conoció?

-Sakura los presentó formalmente. Por lo que parece Yue tampoco le ha revelado nada a Touya. Se han visto un par de veces allá.

-¿A que juegan todos?

-Solo quieren a Sakura feliz. Sabes que era muy solitaria.

-No sabemos nada de este sujeto Tomoyo. Es un extraño en la ciudad y Sakura estás saliendo con él. Está saliendo con él.

-Tranquilo Yukito- dijo Tomoyo incluso sonriendo ante su aptitud protectora hacia la menor de los Kinomotos. –El hombre parece una buena persona y Sakura está en buenas manos. Además, creo que si Yue no ha dicho nada a Touya, es porque el hombre es de fiar¿no?

Yukito parecía pensativo mientras ella revelaba aquellas conjeturas. –Me parece que, tendré que conocer a ese sujeto- poniéndose de pie súbitamente – Gracias por el té Tomoyo…

Quedándose a solas en la casa, Tomoyo se quedó pensativa. La suerte que tenía su amiga, ella no la compartía. Tenía personas que se preocupaban por su bienestar y futuro era algo que ella no compartía.

Solo tenía a su abuelo.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo después de pasar a ver a su abuelo, pasó la mañana en la tienda. Los preparativos para el baile de caridad avanzaban y Sakura se veía muy entusiasmada por ello. Tomoyo aprovechó para preguntarle por Shaoran Li a lo que ella respondió tratando de no darle importancia. – Es muy cordial y amable. La verdad es que, me admitió anoche que, conoce que guardo un secreto con relación a la cantante Monohui.

-Sin embargo no se ha aproximado a tu hermano…

-No. En verdad, no se porque hace todo esto de verdad; aun me dice que no tengo que saberlo. – Suspira- Pero… Es difícil concentrarse cuando él te mira con esos ojos que…- deteniéndose de hablar ante la mirada sonadora de Tomoyo- ¿Qué… que…? –viéndole sonreír.

-Sakura: a mi me parece que te gusta Li mas de lo que te das cuenta.

-¡NO! – sonrojándose notablemente – No. No es eso…

Apoyando su rostro de una mano, le guiñó el ojo para añadir- ¿Y… lo has invitado al baile de la alcaldía?

-¡Tomoyo! – Se alarmó la joven haciendo sonreír aun más a Tomoyo - ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así¡Se te olvida que el hombre esta aquí para arrestarte!

Tomoyo observó a la puerta del despacho para notar si era posible que Katsumi pudiera estar escuchando. Escuchaban la voz de alguien que preguntaba por precios de perlas.

-Sakura: Creo que si la intención de Shaoran Li hasta estos momentos fuera el arrestarme, ya lo habría hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hasta el momento, Shaoran Li tiene otras prioridades en mente- Guiñándole el ojo una vez más y sonriéndole.

-¿Hoe?

Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Sakura era una despistada de primera! Pensó en aquel instante. Después miro a su alrededor y suspiró. Si ella contara con su suerte.

No había vuelto a ver a Touya desde hacia días ya. Sakura observó en aquel instante como Tomoyo se ausentaba mentalmente y guardó silencio por unos segundos. - ¿Sabias que Touya está planeando ir al baile? Ya finalmente consiguió su disfraz. Trató de esconderlo de nosotros pero fuimos mas listos que él y Shinji lo sacó para mostrármelo… es muy bueno…

No sabia como ni porque pero sentía su corazón latir repentinamente mas rápido que normalmente. -¿OH?

-Si. Casi todos están entusiasmados con el evento. No puedo evitar yo también estarlo.-rozando nerviosa sus manos.- Shaoran me ha preguntado acerca de la actividad y si yo voy. Después no dijo más nada… Y también Nakuru Akizuki está en el pueblo… la vi anoche saliendo de tiendas y Katsumi me informó que estuvo por aquí la semana pasada.

-¿Nakuru?

-Es prima de Eriol Hiragizawa… - escuchando la campana de la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente. – Viene aquí anualmente y aunque me agrada, no la veo para nada con Touya.

-¿Y ella… que hace aquí¿desde cuando la conoces?

-Desde que Eriol se mudó al pueblo…

-Sakura… ¿Eriol, alguna vez te ha contado que hace aquí?

-¿A que te refieres?

-He estado investigando en por Internet acerca de Eriol Hiragizawa. – Llamando la atención de Sakura- Es un gran inversionista y empresario. Poseen cadenas de joyerías exclusivas inglesas entre otras cosas.

-Y una que otra empresa e inversiones en importaciones y comercios del país.- sorprendiéndole- Yo también investigué un poco de el cuando escuché que se mudaría aquí. A Eriol… lo conocí antes de que se mudara aquí.

-Conociste a Eriol antes de mudarse aquí… - Tratando de asimilar aquella información.

-Si. Lo conocí en una exhibición que asistí con el abuelo hace mucho. Meses después, adquiría una propiedad en la región y la gran empresa de cultivo y recolección de perlas. La compra valiendo la mitad de lo que dio por ella.

-Demasiada inversión para solo estar aquí por el mercado de perlas teniendo tantos negocios.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo¿Dudas de Eriol?

-Es que, no hace mucho, nos encontramos con mi tío. – Sakura notó su preocupación.- Y Eriol me admitió que mi tío ha tratado de hacer negocios con él.

-¡Imposible¿Eso te dijo?

-Así es. Aunque me dijo que no era nada y no había aceptado sus "Propuestas de negocios" pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme. . .

-Ni te culpo por pensarlo. Eso de que ese hombre y Eriol Hiragizawa estén juntos…- Analizando unos instantes.- No Tomoyo. Si eso fuera cierto, el abuelo se habría enterado ya.– Haciendo una pausa- ¿Viste al abuelo en el día de hoy?

-Si.- haciendo una pausa y entristeciéndose.- No quise hablarle de mis sospechas con Eriol para no perturbarlo. No esté muy bien. Los doctores me dijeron que no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Hablaste con el medico que venia a verle?

-Viene a finales de la próxima semana. Viniera antes pero tiene muchos compromisos y cirugías que hacer. –suspirando. En aquel momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Disculpen. – interrumpió Katsumi sonriendo sutilmente. – La señorita Takimari esta aquí…

La muchacha ingreso sonriéndoles- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo! – saludándoles con alegría. - ¡Uff estoy hecha un lío! –Depositando unos folders sobre el escritorio. –Ya conseguí la banda pero he tenido problemas con la gente de la comida y dos solteros se han arrepentido de ir a la subasta. Por suerte y hasta ahora Tsukishiro no se me ha retractado que se puede decir que es mas o menos de los candidatos decentes. ¡Que hablar de Hiragizawa! Por ese darán muchas damas mucho dinero… ¿Cómo estás Tomoyo?

-Estoy más o menos bien, gracias.

-¿Y el abuelo?

Negó con su cabeza pues no sabia que responderle. Seika se entristeció e inmediatamente agregó la amatista.- Le prometí al abuelo que, no permitiría que esto me entristezca y voy a hacerlo así.

-¿Supongo entonces que vas a la fiesta? –Sacando un par de boletos de su bolso dijo- Para ti. A estas alturas no hallarás boletas del baile así que saque dos de las que tenia mi padre separadas.

-Seika … no se…

-Solo di que si irás- dijo con una sonrisa afable- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la nieta de Monohui.

Tomoyo asintió y tomó las boletas agradeciéndoselo. –Al menos déjame invitarte a almorzar.

-Solo si es donde Yue – sonrió la chica no evitando ocultar un sutil sonrojo en su rostro. – Tengo que ir a recordarle el compromiso de este fin de semana. – Poniéndose de pie – y al verlo ponerse nervioso con los hombres que llegan a coquetear conmigo.

-no por molestarte Seika pero no creo que Yue sepa que esos sujetos coquetean contigo… - opinó Sakura.

-No comprendo- dijo Tomoyo.

-Seika tiene la costumbre de coquetear con los hombres que van pasando por el camino y hacen parada en el bar de Yue. – Explicaba Sakura- Lo digo por experiencia: una tarde estábamos allá con Katsumi ¿Recuerdas? –Seika sonrió- De repente se pone a hacerle ojitos a unos muchachos que iban pasando.

-Ah si. Los universitarios del deportivo…

-Si, ellos. De repente uno de ellos comienza a hacer sugerencias a Seika y lo próximo que sabemos es que Yue junto a su ayudante, sacan a los cuatro sujetos por los cabellos del lugar.

-Creo que Yue dijo que fue un problema con su tarjeta de Crédito – sonrió la muchacha.

-¡Patrañas! A ti te gusta sacar a Yue de sus casillas.

-Yo creo que no es posible- opinó Tomoyo aturdida no imaginándose aquello.

-Pues vamos a almorzar y ella podrá demostrártelo.

Tomoyo accedió y todas fueron en el deportivo de Tomoyo incluso Katsumi. Como era un día muy flojo en el negocio por la lluvia, decidieron tomarse dos horas. Las cuatro chicas ingresaron a la penumbra del negocio de Yue en menos de media hora. Cuando ingresaron, atrajeron las miradas de viejos conocidos y nuevos por conocer. Pero Yue no se veía en ninguna parte.

Una de las muchachas que trabajaba para Yue, se aproximó a ellas. Tenía un coqueto tatuaje en su cadera que se podía ver por lo corta que era su blusa atada por encima de su cintura. Sus cabellos eran pelirrojos intensos y sus ojos verdes. -¿Qué les sirvo? – Pregunto algo seria. Sakura sabia que ella no era así con todos los clientes.

En una de sus citas con Shaoran se atrevió a sonreírle descaradamente al sujeto mientras le tomaba la orden. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco de coraje.

-Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo con tostadas y una botella de agua – pidió Katsumi leyendo el menú.

-Yo quiero un emparedado de tuna y papas- habló Sakura. – Y una limonada.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con patatas y una soda- habló Seika.

-Para mí solo unas papas y una limonada por favor- finalmente declaró Tomoyo. Sakura y las demás le observaron y ella añadió – No tengo ganas de comer.

-Tomoyo: se que estás triste por lo del abuelo, pero no debes dejar que eso te desanime hasta de comer…

-Si es cierto. No creo que al abuelo Monohui le guste que estés triste. – añadió Seika. La única que permaneció en silencio fue Katsumi.

La mesera se fue con sus órdenes y Seika inmediatamente comenzó a buscar por doquier con la mirada a Yue, sin verlo en ninguna parte. Parecía que el hombre no estaba hoy atendiendo su negocio y así se lo hizo saber a las demás.

Cuando la mesera regreso a llevarles la orden Seika la observo con detenimiento y murmuro al retirarse la voluptuosa mujer. – Me imagino que se viste así para conseguir mas propinas- viéndole coquetear con dos hombres sentados a varias mesas de ellas.

Las chicas observaron por donde se había ido la mesera y Sakura sonrió diciendo- No de nuevo… - Dándole a entender para Tomoyo que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría- te he dicho que porque Yue las contrata no por gusto propio sino porque simplemente son meseras…

-¡Aquí vienen niños con sus padres!

-No está tan exhibicionista… - murmuro Katsumi.

-¡Por favor! Se le ve el tatuaje… - murmuró abochornada- apuesto a que Yue ha visto ese tatuaje completo. Y mucho mas…- sorbiendo con rabia de su bebida.

-¿Por qué habría de verlo? – Preguntó Tomoyo – Según recuerdo, Yue trabajaba todos los veranos aquí en la secundaria y luego la universidad junto con su hermano y nunca les escuché hablar de mujeres que conquistaban en el bar.

-La afinación de Yue por el sitio fue tal, que aun trabajaba cuando estudiaba negocios en la universidad estatal pero retiró los estudios para que Yukito pudiese terminar su carrera de derecho y trabajaban juntos para costear los estudios de su hermano. Después Monisokabe cuando se retiró le dejó el bar a el. Pero no creo que Yue tenga entre las meseras alguna novia.

Seika observaba aquellas voluptuosas mujeres floretear en todo el bar y bajo su mirada a la comida y se le había quitado un poco el apetito.

-Y según recuerdo a Yue no le gustan las mujeres que se le ofrecen abiertamente… - dijo Tomoyo de repente. Las demás le observaron.

-¡Claro! – dijo Sakura sonriendo.- En eso tienes que estar complacida. Tú no te le ofreces.

-Siempre quiero tener una excusa para verlo, es todo. Pero nunca le he invitado a salir. Solo estoy a su alrededor para saber si se aventurará él y me invita a salir.- aseguró la muchacha.

Ya las chicas habían avanzado mucho sus almuerzos cuando la figura de Yue se hizo presente en la taberna atrayendo sus miradas. Yue las observó solo por un instante cuando su asistente se acercó y susurro algo a su oído para luego dirigirles ambos sus miradas a la mesa.

Tomoyo observó como el hombre se aproximó y miró directamente a Sakura. Hizo una señal con su cabeza para que lo siguiera y él se marchó sin siquiera saludar a nadie. Sakura se encogió de hombros y fue atrás de el. Seika se levantó instantes después y fue atrás de ellos también con un pequeño sobre en sus manos.

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde estaba el patio del lugar. Habían muchas cajas y botellas vacías y escucho cuando Yue decía- O se lo dices tu, o yo se lo diré- amenazaba a Sakura apuntándole con un dedo. Seika jamás lo había visto hablar tan francamente con alguien y mucho menos usar mas de siete palabras- No estaré escondiendo esto por ti, no importa que tiempo tenga conociéndote o no.

-¡Se lo diré, pero justo después del baile!

-¡No estarás planeando ir con el, cierto!

-Puedo ir con quien se me venga en gana Yue, no soy una niña. ¡Y tu, él y Yukito tienen que darse cuenta!- ahí mirando a la puerta donde estaba la muchacha- Seika. – haciendo con ello que Yue se volteara mostrando una inquieta mirada antes de volverse sorpresivamente mas gélida de lo usual.

-Solo vine para… - extendiéndole a Yue un sobre. – Son los boletos del baile…

-Ahora no es el momento… - inicio el hombre a decir con lentitud. Mostraba una actitud habitual en el pero para Seika quien lo aprendió a conocer bastante, le mostraba cierta pizca de molestia e inquietud.

-Es que en los próximos días estaré muy ocupada y como se que si dependiera de ti, no irías… yo…

Sakura miro a uno y otro ante el repentino silencio del lugar. Sakura dijo entre dientes- Yo hablare con mi hermano Yue… - dejándolos a solas.

-¿Si, se te ofrece algo mas? –pregunto cuando recibió el sobre de sus manos.

-Quería pedirte que por favor, no faltes… - dijo con un tono de voz elevado. -¡Mi padre me ha dado esta responsabilidad y quiero que todo salga perfecto! Y ya dos solteros me han cancelado y yo…

-¿No sería mejor que inclinaras estos esfuerzos en ir a la universidad en vez de almorzar en bares? – haciendo una pregunta muy fuera del tema que hablaban.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-¡Vamos¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con lujo de detalles? – preguntó heladamente.

-Solo quise hacer lo posible… por… por… - Yue avanzó un paso adelante y ella se quedo firme donde estaba. – Por… por… - sonrojándose visiblemente. Ella comenzó a tartamudear- ¡Que todo salga bien en la fiesta!

-¿Qué crees que haces? Tienes la oportunidad de ir a las mejores universidades de la nación y del exterior y ¿te quedas aquí organizando subastas y tardes de té¡Esta no es la vida para la hija del alcalde!

-¿Qué me quieres decir? – comenzando a retroceder medio paso. Nunca había visto a Yue de aquella manera o había escuchado aquella forma de hablar tan poco "Yue" para quienes lo conocían. La verdad le había sorprendido que en vez de ignorarla o decirle que se marchara, tuvieran esa discusión y mas que todo a solas.

Evento que Yue jamás había permitido en el pasado.

Parecía incluso ¿Molesto?

-Ve a la universidad… - dijo colocando una mano a la izquierda de la muchacha y cerrando con ella la puerta que daba acceso al lugar encerrándola de lado entre su mano y su figura alta vestida de camisa blanca y sus cabellos platinados amarrados ligeramente. –Ve a la universidad- insistió con firmeza.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-¿….De ti…?

-Tienes veinte años… ¡Veinte! – reafirmaba como si la chica no lo supiera. Ella no comprendía que pasaba en aquel día con Yue. –Y estoy harto… cansado que chiquillas como tu me sigan dondequiera… - Es como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo de algo. Pero Seika, estaba ignorante de todo esto.

-…Yo no… - Ahí se detuvo de hablar porque inexplicablemente para Seika, sintió el tibio roce de los dedos de Yue que se apoyaron en su mentón y le alzaban el rostro. Se dio cuenta que tan cercanos estaban sus rostros.

Su helada mirada se había transformado para dejar entrever un significado mas perturbador y de temer para la joven. Sus ojos parecían un par de brasas encendidos que no daban cabida a la discusión o a la duda.

¿Parecía mirarla con odio?

-Tú buscas algo que no puedes conseguir porque eres una niña. – ahí turbando y también molestando a la chica. Sus ojos se volvieron más bruscos y peleaban con su mirada casi emparejándose.

-No soy una niña. Tengo…

-Veinte años… para mi, eso es ser una niña.

-¡No lo soy! Si soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, de votar, de salir… ¡Claro que no soy una niña como tu dices!

-Deberían gustarte jugadores de fútbol. Deberías coquetearle a los del equipo de debates de la universidad y a deportistas… no a un hombre que puede doblarte la edad…

Sonrojándose intensamente declara- Yo no…

-¡Ah por favor¿Por qué insistes en tantas cosas¿Por qué me perturbas con tu presencia?

-Yo… yo… - ya no sabiendo que decirle.

-Yo no necesito a una chiquilla como tu, cuando paso el día rodeado de hermosas mujeres… mujeres que tienen muchas cualidades que no encontraría en alguien como tu…

Ahí Seika tenía incluso las orejas rojas. Se encontraba en desventaja en tamaño contra del hombre y murmuró con acidez- ¿Por qué rayos me dices estas cosas¡Si estas con esas mujeres… no tengo porque interesarme!

-Porque te interesa… te carcome por dentro saber que estoy con una de ellas y tu babeando por mi… odio esa actitud ¡Odio eso de las mujeres!

Ella no podía alejarse de el y de sus palabras hirientes porque no tenia donde huir. Palpo de espaldas la perilla de la puerta y la hallo percatándose ahí que estaba contra ella y la mano de Yue la cerraba también con firmeza. Sus ojos contrario a lo que escuchaba venir de los labios del hombre la miraban con la frialdad que cualquiera notaria como normal.

Excepto ella.

De repente y sin aviso el cuerpo de Yue se lanzo contra del suyo. ¡Era irónica como la diferencia en estaturas podía hacer aquello una lucha de un elefante contra una hormiga! Ella nunca había percibido que el sujeto fuera tan alto hasta aquel momento. Sintió sin previo aviso los labios de Yue bruscamente sobre los suyos, lo que se escuchó de sus labios fue un reclamo ahogado por la tosquedad de los labios masculinos.

Contrario a lo que la joven pensaría que podría ser su primer beso si se ganaba al menos su interés, este beso era áspero, violento y rabioso. Sentía como aquella sensación le hería y carcomía su ser. Puso sus manos entre ellos y adoptó fuerzas no sabia de donde para empujarlo con impulso y separarlo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso ahora no te gusto? – Preguntó con sorna aunque su rostro seguía inerte y totalmente inexpresivo.-¿No es acaso lo que buscabas…¿Lo que querías¿O buscabas algo más intenso y corporal? –Atestando su cuerpo contra la figura de la joven y la puerta buscando su cuello y dándole besos bruscos y enfebrecidos. Ella grito con fuerza pero para hacerlo reaccionar, separándolo una vez mas de el. –Eso es lo que los hombres buscamos cuando una chiquilla sin experiencia como tu, se lanza… - declaró con una frialdad que fue lo que en verdad, perturbó e inquietó a la chica quien se pasaba sus manos por su cuello.

Entonces ocurrió lo que Yue no previo: vino a reaccionar cuando la mano de la muchacha golpeo con fuerza su rostro, añadiéndole por primera vez algo de tinte a su pálida mejilla.

Ahí Yue despertó para encontrarse cuando recobro diríamos la sanidad con la mirada decepcionada e iracunda de la muchacha. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban. Sin siquiera despedirse, volteo la mirada a la puerta y halo la perilla abriéndola. Se detuvo unos instantes y sin mirarlo siquiera se lanzó a la carrera para salir del negocio a toda prisa.

Yue suspiró cansado "Ya eso se acabo" pensó en silencio sintiéndose muy extraño dentro de su ser. Pero era necesario. Tenia que hacerlo. Por alguna razón la relación que siempre le colocaban entre el y la muchacha había llegado demasiado lejos. Al principio no le importaba aquello pero aquella conversación que había escuchado sin querer saliendo de su departamento le dejo muy aturdido.

Pero también se sentía en aquellos momentos avergonzado consigo mismo. Avanzo por su establecimiento y observo como Tomoyo y Katsumi se levantaban de sus sillas para seguir a toda prisa a la jovenzuela que salio rápidamente por la puerta. Sakura dejo los billetes de lo consumido encima de la mesa y salio por igual rápidamente sin decirle una palabra al alto amigo de su hermano.

"Ya eso acabo" se trataba de convencer a si mismo con aquella frase. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía terriblemente mal?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo había regresado aquella tarde a su casa algo preocupada por Seika. Parecía que había habido una discusión entre ella y Yue pero no hablaba. Si estaba muy afectada cuando la alcanzaron fuera del bar y ella planeaba irse a pies. Tomoyo llevó de regreso a Sakura y Katsumi a la joyería dejándole a ella también quien subió a su coche y se marchó dejando a las jóvenes algo preocupadas.

Mas tarde, Shinji ingresó a la casa aquella tarde mientras lloviznaba. Estuvo difícil que saliera de su casa sin que su padre se diera cuenta que iba a casa de Tomoyo. Lo escuchó hablar con su tío Yukito acerca de revisar los libros y no figuraba nada bueno en su tono de voz. Ignorancia infantil acerca de los verdaderos problemas de su padre, salió de su casa en la bicicleta y un rato después se encontraba ingresando a la casa de Tomoyo.

-¿Hola? – saludó desde la puerta. Tenía la costumbre de entrar sin avisar pues Tomoyo dejaba la puerta abierta. Notó unas cajas abiertas en el pie de las escaleras.- ¿Tomoyo?

-¡En un segundo estoy contigo!- gritó. Shinji observó las cajas abiertas y notó los libros que contenían. Levantó uno y leyó el titulo "Sensatez y Sensibilidad". Notaba como ella compartía el gusto de su tía Sakura por aquellos libros.

También recordó que alguien mas, le gustaban aquellas historias. Una de las pocas cosas que había en su casa, que su padre no se había percatado que pertenecieron a su madre. Al descender Tomoyo, notó con que curiosidad y pizca de nostalgia observaba la carátula de aquel libro. Descendía con tres libros más en sus manos y declaró.- Es Sensatez y Sensibilidad. Una novela de una autora británica.

-¿Siempre la has tenido?

-Nos la dieron para leer mientras estuve en la secundaria. Después se convirtió en mi favorita...

-¿Por qué está en la caja?

-Estoy viendo que hacer con ella. No se si llevármela a mi departamento en la ciudad o dejársela a Sakura.

-Mi tía Sakura tiene una copia.

-¿Ah si? – sorprendida y luego rectifica.- Bueno, la leímos juntas en la secundaria. No debería de sorprenderme que, ella la tenga.

Shinji abrió el libro notando las páginas con anotaciones y también un poco gastadas. Con una gota en su cabeza añadió.- Tía Sakura tiene el suyo muy bien conservado...- ahí dándose cuenta que Tomoyo podía ofenderse añadió rápidamente.- es decir¿Comprarías el tuyo de segunda mano?

Tomoyo sonrió – Ese libro es mi favorito. Lo he leído mucho desde que lo compré. Es la señal de lo tanto que lo leí como está.

-No te lo llevaste contigo cuando te marchaste... – Tomoyo se sentó al pie de las escaleras observando el libro en las manos de Shinji. -¿Por qué?

Encogiéndose de hombros añadió.- Tal vez, porque pensaba que formaba parte de un cuento de hadas. Las cosas no funcionan como vemos en ese libro...

-¿De que trata?

Tomoyo tardó unos instantes en poder responderle.- Trata de las diferencias entre el amor demostrado libremente y la razón de conservar siempre dentro de uno sus sentimientos y no dejárselos entrever a los demás. De si la persona debe de casarse por amor o por la posición que podría ganar en el proceso. – Shinji mientras la escuchaba ojeaba las páginas con interés.

-Mi madre tenía una copia de esto- reveló con una inminente nostalgia. Tomoyo dulcemente colocó su mano sobre su hombro.- Lo tengo escondido en una tabla que está desprendida en mi habitación junto a unas cuantas cosas que he encontrado con el tiempo en casa. Papá descubrió que, ese libro estaba en casa cuando limpiaba uno de los armarios. Tía Sakura dice que yo tendría cuatro o cinco años.

-¿Sakura sabe que tienes esto?

Este asintió.- Junto con una foto de mamá. Dice que, a pesar que mi mamá hirió a mi papá yo tengo derecho de saber como era. Aunque fuera en fotos.

Tomoyo sintió una extraña opresión en su corazón. Como Sakura le contó a Tomoyo que fue la ruptura de la relación entre su hermano y Kaho Mitzuki, le sorprendía que Sakura haya tomado la decisión de contradecir a Touya en conservar las cosas de su ex esposa en la casa.

-¿Cómo era ella, shinji? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Era muy bonita. Tenía cabellos largos.- sonriendo añadió.- Era sumamente alta también. Según tía Sakura la superaba en altura a ella.

"Le gustan las altas" pensó Tomoyo sonrojándose.

-Tomoyo... ¿Sabes la verdad acerca de mi madre, cierto?

-¿La verdad?

-Que nos abandonó a mí y a mi papá- acariciando lentamente el gastado libro que pertenecía a la amatista. –Aunque eso sea cierto, no puedo odiarla. Papá la odia por los dos...

-¿Aun la odia?

-Encontró un año atrás una foto que Sakura escondió para mi... era una portada de revista... papá la quemó en la chimenea la misma noche que la encontró.

-¿Crees que tu papá hizo eso porque aun la ama?

-Lo dudo mucho- negó con su cabeza.-Hice la misma pregunta a tía Sakura. Dijo que mi papá fue engañado por mamá. Hizo creer que lo amaba y luego le rompió el corazón...

-¿Sabes todo eso?

Asintió.- Mi papá pensó que era mejor que supiera la verdad desde un principio. Que no me hiciera falsas ilusiones que mamá volvería. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Tomoyo...- dijo hipando. Tomoyo se aturdió ante aquello mientras veía sus preciosos ojos llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Por qué mi mamá no me quiso? Dejó a papá porque no lo quería ya, pero... – siendo abrazado con ternura por la amatista.- ¿Por qué me dejó y se fue¿Por qué?

Tomoyo consoló al niño de la única manera que se le ocurrió; abrazándole en silencio y acunándolo contra su figura. Tomoyo sentía como aquélla sensibilidad infantil iba obrando en su persona. Fue la misma pregunta que se hizo alguna vez cuando su padre la abandonó a ella y su madre. Después, Sonomi murió dejándole a solas con su abuelo.

Su abuelo la amó siempre y nunca le negó nada. Ella fue muy feliz con él. pero siempre sintió como una parte de ella faltaba en su vida.

De alguna manera, alcanzó llenar su vida con la lectura. Podía fácilmente leer un libro enorme en cuestión de poco tiempo. Menos de la mitad de lo que les tomaba a un adulto promedio. Los libros la transportaban a un lugar donde el caballero obtenía el favor de la dama y decidían vivir felices por siempre en un enorme castillo o palacete y vivían juntos por el resto de sus vidas junto al ser amado.

Algunos otros libros no eran así. No todo eran cuentos de hadas. En los libros como los de Jane Austen, sus protagonistas tenían que dejar a un lado su orgullo o sus verdaderos sentimientos y jamás ser mostrados para no ser la comidilla del pueblo o jamás dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y entregar su virtud para luego ser sancionadas por la sociedad y llevar a su familia en la desgracia social. Vio como el dinero sobrepasaba el sentimiento llamado amor y guiaba a sus protagonistas secundarios a uniones maritales por interés por encima del verdadero amor, aunque este último no le llenara los bolsillos. Por suerte, los principales, pasaban por una serie de peripecias sentimentales y sociales logrando alcanzar sus metas románticas. Siempre fue aquella historia su fantasía. Tener su propio Edward Ferrars a quien no le importara todo aquello y demostrar el amor que profesaba por ella quien era Eleanor.

Con el tiempo, aquel sueño se esfumó.

El sollozo del chico en sus brazos le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y decidió ayudar al pequeño.- Te hago una pregunta- dijo dulcemente.- ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida con tu papá y Sakura?

El muchacho hipó abrazado a la mujer. Escuchaba el latir lento y pausado de su corazón.-Es el mejor. Claro que a veces explota- sonrió.- Pero es mi papá y le quiero mucho. Y Sakura es la mejor tía del mundo... aunque no sea una gran cocinera como tu.- haciendo reír a la mujer.

.-No ha podido tocarte alguien mejor que Sakura o alguien tan trabajador y ejemplar como tu padre. Ha veces, la vida nos retira cosas para que podamos valorar mas íntegramente lo que tenemos. Si tu mamá no quería a Touya, supongo que lo mejor que hizo fue dejarlo. En estos momentos podrías tener a tu mamá a tu lado pero podría ser que ambos fueran infelices en una unión que ninguno de los dos querrían estar. –Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Te gustaría algo así?

-No.- admitió.- Supongo que no.- limpiando sus lágrimas.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente.- Imagina que si tu mamá estuviera con ustedes, Sakura no estuviera aquí. Estuviera en la capital y probablemente casada y con hijos propios. No la verías siempre...

-Es... verdad... – admitió.

-La vida nos brinda oportunidades que debemos tomar. Y la vida también tiene sus recompensas. Shinji: la vida de nadie es perfecta como retratan los cuentos de hadas. ¿Has leído la bella durmiente? – el muchacho asintió.- Ella es separada de sus padres y es criada por tres hadas. Las hadas dicen que ella ha perdido a sus padres y vive con ellas por dieciséis años. Mira la cenicienta: vive con una terrible madrastra y cuando conoce el príncipe viven su final feliz. Todas las historias pasan por un intervalo donde la tristeza y la imperfección domina la trama.

-¿Y esta historia? –Apuntando al libro en su regazo.

-Incluso esa historia. El señor Willoughby deja a Marianne quien lo amaba, para casarse con una condesa. Ella sufre mucho ese rechazo y termina enfermando gravemente. El Coronel Brandon era un admirador de Marianne y cuando ella enferma demuestra gran interés y sufrimiento por su dolor. Cuando Marianne se recupera, nota que el final no está escrito hasta que su protagonista decide darse por vencido. Marianne y Brandon se casan ...

-¿En serio? – preguntó animado al escuchar aquello. Tomoyo asiente sonriéndole débilmente.

-Debe de existir en nuestras vidas al menos un momento de felicidad perfecta. Pero no todos tenemos nuestro Coronel Brandon.

-Ya veo...

-Tenemos que crear nuestro propio Coronel para ser felices y no dejarnos abatir por los momentos tristes.

-¿Te gusta mucho este libro, cierto?

-Es mi favorito.

-Creo que leeré la copia que mamá dejó en casa. No soy muy rápido en leer pero lo leeré. – Se animó el chiquillo.- Por algo le gustaba.

-Es un libro largo y muy complicado. ¿Estás seguro que quieres leerlo? – Preguntó sorprendida.- Creo que en la librería venden una versión infantil para pequeños.

-No. Lo leeré como tú y mamá lo leían. ¿Vas a botar este libro Tomoyo?

-Pensaba regalárselo a Sakura como te referí.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué no dejarlo aquí? Es tu libro favorito.

-Tal vez porque he sobrepasado el tiempo y los momentos en que creía en esas novelas e historias. – suspirando melancólica.

Shinji vio a la caja. Notó muchos libros con portadas románticas y poseía una idea al momento, del idealismo romántico que poseía la mujer. no creía que era la misma chica que se veía autosuficiente e independiente encabezando una banda de rock.

-Papá no cree en estas historias rosa.

Tomoyo rió – Creo que no.- No pudiendo imaginarse al alto y fornido Touya leyendo una historia como aquella.- Es más una fascinación de las mujeres, de tener una idea de fantasía sobre nuestro enamorado.

-Me gustaría que papá tuviera su historia. – Murmuró soñadoramente.- Que se casara de nuevo. Pero que fuera alguien que en verdad lo ame. Que fuera feliz... y que me aceptara a mí.

-¿Te gustaría eso? – acariciando sus cabellos.

-si, claro. Me gustaría...- bajando su mirada. – Me gustaría que... se casara contigo...

Tomoyo sentía en unos segundos como sus mejillas ardían. ¿Touya y ella¡Si tan solo aquello fuera posible! Suspiró resignada: no iba a ser posible. Touya trataba de ser cordial con ella solo por no reflejar en su hijo un mal ejemplo.

Pero ¿Que pasó con aquel beso¿Acaso fue un error? El se disculpó. Pero eso no quitaba que no dejara de soñar por las noches con aquellos labios masculinos que en sus sueños llegaban a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Ambos estaban desnudos en aquellos sueños.

-¿Tomoyo¿Qué te pasa¡Tomoyo!

-¿qué que ocurre? – despertando de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? Te fuiste un momento... – mirándole perturbado.- Incluso están tus mejillas muy rojas. ¿Te dará fiebre?

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie.-Será mejor que empecemos o saldrás muy tarde hoy... – indicándole el piano.

Shinji aceptó dejando el libro a un lado. Tenía una extraña impresión que en verdad su deseo de que su padre y la cantante se casaran era muy improbable si su padre seguía negando su presencia y parecía odiarla. Quería que su padre se diera la oportunidad de conocerla y tratarla y tal vez conseguir que las cosas pudieran desarrollarse solas para obtener aquel final de cuentos de hadas.

Porque tenía un presentimiento que Tomoyo, era la indicada para querer verdaderamente a su padre como Kaho Mitzuki nunca pudo.

o-o-o-o-o-oOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran esperaba pacientemente a Sakura al doblar la esquina del cine donde irían aquella noche. La vio venir decidida por el camino y tomó la decisión que era el momento que charlaran seriamente. Aquella noche iba con una falda muy linda por las rodillas y una blusa en donde las mangas caían en sus hombros dándole una visión muy campestre.

-¡Hola! Disculpa la tardanza… fue difícil salir de casa, Touya no dejaba de darme lata de adonde iba…

-¿Aun no sospecha?

-No. Todos han ocultado esto muy bien de él.

-Se enterará pronto Sakura. – tomándola de la mano y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las calles iluminadas. Ella observó sus manos entrelazadas y detuvo su caminar.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Shaoran ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces? – deteniéndole. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y ella se veía algo perturbada. –Dices que andas conmigo para averiguar cosas, pero lo último que hemos hecho es interrogar.

El hombre parecía muy pensativo lo que le agregaba cierto sexapeal que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibida. –Muy cierto.,- admitió el hombre.- Pero ¿Para que preguntar cosas que ya se?

-¿Qué?

-Sakura: Se que la nieta de Monohui es Tomoyo Daidouji. Su ausencia concuerda con el surgimiento de Sakura Monohui en el mundo del espectáculo y su retorno coincide con la ausencia de Monohui en la ciudad. No es de genios el saber que ella es la misma mujer que busco.

Sakura aturdida, sorprendida y admirada preguntó.- ¿Por qué entonces…

-¿Por qué entonces salimos? – sonriéndole sutilmente. ¡Rayos: Hasta sonriendo era arrebatador! -Simplemente porque me gustas y no saldrías de otra manera que no fuera bajo amenaza.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le retiró la mirada. Ella se veía tan menor a su lado.- Entiendo… Entonces Tomoyo tenía razón: te subestimé.

-Suele ocurrir.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desafío al decirle.- Que quede bien claro que no saldría contigo si tuvieras la mínima intención de arrestar a mi amiga.

-Tengo que admitir algo: Venía a arrestarla. Pero …

-¿Pero, que?

-Me mandaron una comunicación de la ciudad por parte del comandante. Están sobre la pista de algo. Algo que desliga a Daidouji del caso. Además la he estado estudiando…

-¿Tu que?

-La he vigilado… debo decir que ella no tiene ni la mas mínima actitud de ser una asesina. Aunque motivos no le faltaba.

-¡Ella jamás haría daño a nadie! – gruñó entre dientes para tratar de no llamar la atención.

-Lo se. Lo se. Pero amenazó a su prometido en público con vengarse.

-¡Las mujeres decimos muchas cosas en el calor del momento!

-Cierto. Pero su prometido no es un santo Sakura. Por ello, no la he arrestado. Eso y que ha surgido una prueba que la desliga del caso…- mirándole a los ojos.- Pero necesito hablar con ella… en persona.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque creo que es lo correcto. Creo que, no pensé encontrar lo que he encontrado aquí…

-¿Qué es?

Shaoran le sonrió y tocó con su pulgar sus labios. Sakura se tensó inicialmente ante el contacto y la mirada llena de expectativa que el hombre le arrojaba. Se inclinó a su rostro y rozó su mejilla con la de la muchacha. Dijo en su oído.- Vamos a mi coche y te lo diré. – Riendo.- Creo que si nos ven aquí, habrán mas que razones suficientes para que tu hermano se entere de nosotros.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo ante el aliento cálido del sujeto rozando su oreja y con su rostro tan próximo al de ella. Fue como si flotaba la sensación en donde Shaoran la tomaba de la mano y se devolvían por la calle hasta el coche del sujeto. Sakura sentía en aquel momento, como su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Era como si caminaba dentro de un sueño. Shaoran abrió la portezuela de su coche y se aproximó por el otro lado abriendo su puerta e ingresando. Cerrando la puerta se quedó mirando a la mujer a su lado.

El coche tenía la palanca de cambio en el volante contrario a los vehículos que abundaban en el mercado. Fue fácil tomar lentamente el rostro de la mujer y aproximarlo al suyo. El primer beso fue lento y superficial. Shaoran dijo contra sus labios –Lento… al paso…- Al notar el nerviosismo de la chica. Ella cerró sus ojos cuando los besos los sentía dulces, suaves y lentos mientras el sujeto se acercaba lentamente a su persona y la escuchó suspirar gustosa ante sus besos. Sus caricias eran inocentes y nuevas para Sakura quien comenzaba a gustarle aquello.

Shaoran mordió un instante uno de sus labios recibiendo una especie de gemido departe de la mujer y continuó besándole en los labios, de ahí su mentón y después sus mejillas. Sakura se abrazó a él pausadamente hasta estar juntos besándose un poco más profundamente pero Shaoran iba lentamente pues no quería asustarla de repente. Con la reputación del hermano de Sakura, era mas que confirmado para él que, era el primero en probar aquellos labios que sabían a fresas.

Unos momentos después, Shaoran se separó de ella mirándole a los ojos. Sakura allí se despertó notando en aquel momento cuanto le gustaba aquel hombre en verdad. Por la luz de un farol que se posaba cerca del auto, notaba a pesar de la penumbra, sus mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados agregaban un encanto que hacían sobresaltar su belleza innata.

-Sabes a fresas…- le murmuró.

-Es mi labial…- finalmente dijo ella.- Tu sabes a menta…- haciéndole sonreír.

El acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura y sonrió.- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo? Olvido todo desde que te conocí.

-Sha… Shaoran…

-Solo me dan ganas de besarte… no pude dejar de imaginar este momento desde que te conocí.

Sakura sentía su rostro arder. Él dijo.- Ciertamente Sakura Monohui me trajo aquí, pero no pensé encontrarme otra Sakura que me intrigara más que mi trabajo. Y estoy contento que así sea…

-¿Lo estás?

Asintió.—No se que será mañana de nosotros … pero me gusta que estemos así… aunque no en un coche.

-…Nos perderemos la película…

-¿Te importa mucho que nos perdamos la película?

Sakura negó con su rostro y sentía como todo encajaba. Incluso ella besándose con él. Como todo estaba perfecto con el mundo a su alrededor.

¡Si todo pudiera permanecer así para siempre!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo había ido a la cama con el libro que le había mostrado al hijo de Touya. Suspiró melancólicamente y sentía como las pastillas recomendadas por el doctor, poco efecto surtían en ella.

No tenía ganas de dormir. A las diez y media sintió unos débiles toques en la puerta de su casa. Temerosa de que se tratara de su tío corrió a la ventana para notar que una silueta le observaba desde abajo. Abrió la ventana preguntándose quien podía ser cuando la voz le dijo.- ¡Tomoyo! Baja, pronto.

-¿Sa... Sakura?

-Si soy yo. ¡Baja! Deprisa.

Sorprendida al igual que extrañada, descendió las escaleras no sin antes, colocarse una bata sobre su pijama. Cuando quitó la alarma, encendió la luz del recibidor y abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie mas que su mejor amiga radiante de alegría. Quien hablaba atropelladamente.- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo...

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Sakura?

-Vine en el coche de Touya- señalando mas allá de la cerca de la casa. – Es que no tardaré mucho y si me estacionaba, pensaría que tengo mucho tiempo. ¡tengo algo que contarte!

-Supongo por tu tono de voz que es algo fantástico...

-Y lo es- declaró con ojos brillantes.- ¡Shaoran Li me besó!

-¡Es fantástico!- compartiendo el buen animo de su amiga.- ¡Son noticias fantásticas! No lo dudaba.. era cuestión de tiempo.

-Ahhh Tomoyo. Estoy tan feliz. No se si reír o llorar...

-Supongo que reir.

-Pero eso no es todo... él sabe quien eres. Que eres Sakura Monohui.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho.-¡NO¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-No te preocupes. No pasará nada... me lo ha asegurado...

-¿Estás segura?

-Tomoyo: Creo que siempre tuviste tu impresión que Shaoran Li solo quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Y tenías razón...- sonriendo mas ampliamente. Su felicidad era tan contagiosa que Tomoyo se sintió entusiasmada por las expectativas que aquello dejaba en su vida.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Es la primera vez que salgo en una cita y no estaba consciente de ello...

-¿Cuándo planeas presentárselo a Touya?

-¡Ah vamos Tomoyo! -haciendo un puchero. –Tan buen humor que tenía...

-Creo que Shaoran Li a estas alturas querrá hablar con tu hermano...

-Lo se- suspirando.- Lo se...

-Creo que no se dejará ahuyentar por Touya.

-Imagino que no. Es decir, ya todos le han advertido su temperamento... – mirando su reloj. -¡Santo Cielo! Tengo que irme... quedé de estar en casa a las diez...- sonriéndole- Creo que no podré dormir esta noche y si duermo, será con él... –sin poder evitarlo se abrazó con fuerza de Tomoyo quien se río.- Hablamos mañana.

-Si, hasta mañana. – dijo Tomoyo envidiando un instante su suerte. Pero Shaoran Li era un citadino que vino en persecución de ella. Aunque Sakura le decía que no se preocupara porque no venia por ella. Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando él decidiera que era hora de irse?

Temió por su amiga. Era inevitable que hablara con Shaoran Li e intercambiaran unas cuantas palabras antes que, Touya lo hiciera.

**Continuará**.

**_Comentarios del autora: Bueno, todo lo que muchos esperaban ¡El gran encuentro S+S! espero en verdad les haya gustado pues puse mucho empeño en esta escena la cual era una de las mas difíciles de elaborar. Como se habrán dado cuenta quienes han leído las fantásticas historias de Jane Austeen hago referencia a mis dos historias favoritas de la autora "Sensatez y Sentimientos" y "Orgullo y Prejuicio" quienes no han tenido oportunidad de leer nunca estas historias les recomiendo que durante las vacaciones de Navidad aprovechen y léanlas pues estas historias son románticas, conservadoras, de época pero con grandes ideas y pensamientos que aun en la actualidad turban a muchas personas. Y lo de YUE. ¿Por qué será que los hombres jamás admiten sus verdaderos sentimientos? Pero ¿Acaso Yue sentirá algo por Seika mas que simple desprecio? Lo veremos mas adelante. Lamento mucho si Yue fue un insensible e idiota pero era necesario. Me dio cierta pena escribir este capitulo en especial por lo ocurrido entre este par y lo de Tomoyo con Shinji: ya sabemos un poco mas de la triste infancia de nuestra protagonista y que no fue nada fácil para ella y para los Kinomoto. Ahora bien, espero en verdad que este capitulo les haya aclarado muchas dudas y les hayan inspirado a los románticos que somos mas de los que creemos. _**

**_Ahora a los comentarios. _**

**_Kendapassoma_****_. Hola! Mas de uno me ha salido con la teoría que Katsumi es hija de Monohui (el tío) jejeje lo lamento sino puedo sacarte de dudas ahora mismo pero podrías descubrir precisamente la trama que se esta cocinando desde el capitulo uno. Aunque agradezco tu interés y por supuesto tu opinión, tenme un poco de paciencia. Eres una chica lista y avanzado más este fic, descubrirás tu solita la respuesta a tu duda. _**

**_Un beso y te cuidas. _**

**_Daulaci_****_: Como siempre apoyándome y pese a que el Fic no es uno de los favoritos pero lo agradezco infinitamente amiga. Cuídate mucho y hablamos por MSN. _**

**_Dokuro_****_. Es una lastima que no te gusten los T+T pero ¿Por qué es eso? Las mejores historias siempre han sido con este par y te puedo mencionar una que es sorprendente "Junto a ti" te recomiendo que la leas – Si llegas a leer este comentario – Claro esta. Cuídate. _**

**_\Lucy: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Es verdad lo que dices, a Touya lo único que le falta es marcarla como de su propiedad y mudarla para su habitación jajajaja, la verdad es que Touya no es un romántico empedernido pero adoramos esta actitud MACHO. Nos vemos en una próxima actualización y cuídate. _**

**_GabyHiat_****_. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nueve. Cuídate. _**

**_Fabisa_****_. Bueno me ha ido bien en mis exámenes. Gracias por preguntar. Aunque estaba mas ansiosa por publicar este nuevo capitulo jejeje. Espero que te guste y por supuesto, espero tus comentarios. _**

**_Nerak_****_ Cibeles. Jajaja verdad que Katsumi ha levantado una serie de sospechas? Espero en verdad que la verdadera identidad de este personaje deje a mas de uno con la boca abierta y por supuesto, no le guarden rencor por lo que esta por suceder OO¿Que estaré planeando ahora? Bueno, ya pronto lo sabrán. Cuídate mucho. _**

**_Fénix Girl. Bien sabes que ¿Es mejor tarde que nunca? Aun tardándote, agradezco no sabes como tus comentarios. Asi se que a muchos les gusta la historia y espero aunque sea un poco tarde, recibir tus opiniones, comentarios o simplemente unas cuantas palabras para sentir el animo necesario para poder publicar. _**

**_A los demás¿Qué esperan? Dudas, comentarios, Tomatazos…. A Eriol kun (Aunque gracias a Isis T. Ese ultimo es mas fácil de conseguir) a mi correo o simplemente, un RR por aquí. _**

**_Besos _**

**_Y hasta el próximo capitulo _**

**_Avances. _**

**_… Tomoyo era lo que él pensaba a mitad del día. Cuando se iba a dormir y cuando despertaba. Pese las dificultades que ella estaba pasando con lo de su abuelo, la notaba hermosa, sana y atractiva. Sus ánimos no descendían y Sakura comentaba en el desayuno que la joven parecía estar pensando quedarse a luchar la batalla de su abuelo en los tribunales. _**

**_El día del juicio se aproximaba. _**

**_Touya apagó el motor de la camioneta y Tomoyo le observó. Parecía estar pensativo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el vidrio delantero. _**

**_Touya parecía muy pensativo. La voz de ella lo despertó de sus pensamientos al preguntarle.- ¿Pasa algo malo? _**

**_Touya no le miró y suspiró.-He tenido una mala semana... – sorprendiéndole al hablar de su persona y no gritarle que no se metiera donde nadie la había llamado.- ... Es todo... _**

**_-Todos tenemos días difíciles.- dijo bajando su mirada y recordando como le había hablado en el hospital. Touya quiso morderse el labio. Pese a sus problemas financieros, Tomoyo terminaría perdiendo a su abuelo. _**

**_Estuvo visitando nuevamente a Monohui mas tarde aquella mañana y la enfermera le anunció que Tomoyo fue a almorzar y volvía después. _**

**_El trataba de no coincidir con ella pero cuando no llegaba a verle sentía como si algo dentro de su pecho le pesara. Y cuando la veía aunque fuera saliendo del auto su mirada recorría intensamente su figura y se posaba en su rostro. Era por segundos. _**

**_Pero segundos que necesitaba en su vida…. _**


	10. Chapter 10

****

****

****

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

****

****

Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y que pasen unas felices fiestas.

**Capitulo Diez. **

El hombre se incorporó de la cama de aquel motel bastante incómodo consigo mismo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba en aquel instante ¿Por qué y como había llegado a tal situación¿La desesperación tal vez de borrar aquella mirada de su rostro¿Aquellos virginales labios? Pero ciertamente lo irracional y espontáneo jamás había cruzado por su cabeza. Tampoco aquel involuntario comportamiento de querer borrar una experiencia por medio de otra. Indiscutiblemente no había funcionado así y aquel momento lo demostraba.

Buscaba respuesta ante lo acaecido momentos antes. Notó como las ropas de mujer adornaba el suelo junto a las de él.

La mujer que instantes antes compartía un momento de intimidad a su lado le preguntó.- ¿Por qué te vas? Esas cosas suelen suceder…- tomando su brazo.- Vuelve aquí – le proponía con melosa voz mientras unas ligeras sábanas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y maduro. –Podemos intentarlo de nuevo…

Su acompañante comenzó a recoger sus pantalones y se los colocaba bastante molesto consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo enojado. ¿Por qué demonios había accedido a aquello? Observó en la mesa junto a la cama la botella de whisky ya a menos de un cuarto de contenido y se maldijo.

En todos sus años de vida, jamás había hecho algo descabellado como aquello. Admitía que hubo una que otra mujer que saciaba su ansiedad desde que cumplió diecinueve años pero aquellas mujeres eran personas estables y que luego se retirarían como amigos. Pero aquella noche, estaba fuera de si.

Mientras trataba de hacerle el amor a aquella mujer mayor que él (Atravesaba de seguro sus cuarenta y tantos) de voluptuosas caderas, sensuales movimientos y vidas y lechos experimentados ya en su vaivén de su vida, la voz y el grito ahogado de Seika venían una y otra vez a su mente. Como violentó e hizo añicos su voluntad aquella misma tarde. Como trató de alejarla de su vida y de sus pensamientos.

Pero ¿Qué le hizo en verdad tomar aquella actitud? Ciertamente la condenada niña, no menos. ¡Una niña! Y a pesar de haberse ofrecido esta mujer a tener una aventura y él haber aceptado para borrar los eventos de la tarde, esto no había funcionado.

¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza ni siquiera estando con otra?

La mujer a su lado se sonrió trayéndolo al presente. Él se volteó al escuchar preguntarle.- ¿Quién es ella¿Tú esposa, tal vez?

Yue se le quedó mirando en silencio.

Ella se sujetó las sabanas contra su pecho y sonrió débilmente.- Debí saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- suspirando.- Voy de camino y me encuentro con el mas guapo tabernero de la historia. Todas tenemos fantasías…- buscando en la mesilla a su lado sus cigarrillos y encendió uno mientras él continuaba vistiéndose en silencio- Puedes contarme que te ha pasado. No tengo nada más que hacer…

-No suelo hacer esto…

-Tu actitud así me lo confirma. También la mirada lanzada por las meseras- rió complacida. – Dios… querían arrancarme la cabeza. ¿No te has acostado nunca con ninguna de ellas?

-Claro que no.

-Eso explica porque si querían arrancarme la cabeza cuando nos fuimos juntos… -Viéndole la gracia al asunto.

Yue se incorporó finalmente y se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo consumido en alcohol no se sentía muy mareado. Ahí observó a la mujer que dejaba en el lecho y trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. No pudo decir nada. Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Olvídalo ya. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí… - mostrándole un lado de la cama y él hesitó a lo que ella rió.- No te preocupes. No pasará nada… es solo si no puedes conducir.

-No pareces y actúas como alguien acostumbrada a llevar hombres desconocidos a cuartos de moteles. – Diciendo una oración completa.

-Y no lo soy. O no lo era. – dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.- Pero algo debió impulsar a alguien como tu a hacer esto. Bien sabemos ahora, que no estás acostumbrado. Y dudo mucho por tu interés unos momentos atrás que, no sepas hacer sentir mujer a cualquiera. Solamente que tal vez no soy la indicada para encender la chispa... ¿Me equivoco?

-No quiero hablar.

-Ah.- dijo con simpleza tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo. Se incorporó colocándose su bata, amarrándosela en la cintura y se sentó a su lado animándole a charlar con su mirada.

-No quiero hablar. – Repitió.

-No dudo que no te guste hablar. No tienes la mirada ni tampoco el porte de alguien que puedes contar los mas íntimos secretos. Pero si tienes cara de que necesitas desahogarte con alguien. Y no hablo de materia sexual. – animándole con una débil sonrisa a confesar sus penas.

Y sorpresivamente así fue. La mujer escuchó con gran sorpresa lo que ninguno de sus amigos, hermano, ni conocidos sabían de él. Ella escuchó pacientemente y le dijo lo que opinaba. También ella se confesó con él contándole como ella en el pasado, pudo romper y hacer añicos la vida de una buena mujer quitándole su estabilidad a una familia y robándole con ello al esposo y padre.

Ya amanecía cuando ambos sentados a pies de la cama ella decía.- Pagué justo cual pecadora: El se divorció de mi a los pocos años dejándome a mí con dos niños.

Siguieron charlando. Yue fue al baño a darse una ducha y al salir ella tenía dos aspirinas preparadas y un vaso de agua. Agradeciendo la consideración de su parte, pues una enorme jaqueca de la resaca amenazaba por mostrarse.

Cuando dieron las ocho y ella se terminaba de vestir él decidió preguntar.

-¿Dónde están tus hijos?

-Una es profesional ya, pero no nos hablamos. Me hace sentir tan culpable como ella. Supo muchos años después lo que le hicimos a aquella mujer y no me lo perdona. El chico vive con su padre y su nueva esposa y tiene dos hijos de seis y cuatro años. Viven en el extranjero.

-Lo lamento.

-Es que, tal vez debí darme cuenta que no era el indicado cuando estaba dispuesto a romperle el corazón de tal manera a su familia. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Son cosas que ocurren. –observando a la ventana. – Ya es hora que vuelvas a casa… y descanses esa jaqueca.- Yue mostró débilmente un gesto que parecía una sonrisa.

Ella tomó su bolso y Yue declaró.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?

-Mi coche está en el estacionamiento.

-Ah ya veo.

-Te acompaño a la salida- declaró la mujer. Yue no asintió pero sostuvo la puerta para que ambos salieran de la habitación.

Ya en el estacionamiento ambos se despidieron misteriosamente: Yue le dio un abrazo y le agradeció por todo. Ella respondió el abrazo sonriéndole. Lo vio marcharse hasta donde estaba su vehiculo aparcado. Sin mirar a ninguna parte, puso su jeep en marcha y salía del estacionamiento ubicado en la carretera.

Del otro lado de la avenida, esperando el cambio de luces del semáforo estatal la muchacha de veinte años vio el conocido jeep salir del aparcamiento del motel de carretera y si pensaba que lo ocurrido el día anterior era una pesadilla, hoy se encontraba en el infierno.

Le había costado mucho trabajo poder descansar la noche anterior y para su mala suerte, hoy se sentía como una estúpida. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar el día anterior, comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas al pensar en las múltiples posibilidades por las cuales Yue estaba saliendo de un motel.

Más que todas, una sobresalió en su mente. _"-Yo no necesito a una chiquilla como tu, cuando paso el día rodeado de hermosas mujeres… mujeres que tienen muchas cualidades que no encontraría en alguien como tu…"_

Limpiaba sus lágrimas. Iba a la ciudad a buscar dos nuevos chefs para la cena y la fiesta. Pareciera que todas las cosas se pusieran en su contra para hacer aquello un evento de éxito.

Si quería quedarle bien claro que no era nadie en la vida de Yue Tsukishiro ahora estaba mas claro que nunca.

En aquel momento sonó su teléfono móvil y trató de no parecer molesta.-¿Bueno¡Papá, hola! – Murmuró.- La confirmación de la inscripción para otoño a la universidad… -Tomando una decisión.- Si… me marcho a la universidad. Dile a tía Hoshi que, me hospedaré en su casa… perdí el tiempo de registro para los dormitorios. –Haciendo una pausa.- No. No papá: que me asignes un chofer para que me traiga y me lleve no es conveniente. Queda a cinco horas de casa. Mejor vivo con la tía Hoshi y voy a casa los fines de semana… - haciendo una pausa.- Si, se que estás orgulloso de mi-.- sonrió.- Cuanto antes mejor. Pero sabes que con esto de la caridad, iré una semana después de iniciadas las clases. Vendré para Navidad papá-. Aseguró la chica.- ¿Yo? Estoy bien. Amanecí con un poco de alergias, es todo… te quiero.- colgando la llamada mientras continuaba conduciendo.

Yue Tsukishiro le había demostrado que la vida no era una novela romántica. La protagonista no siempre obtenía al galán de la historia. Y ese era su caso.

Tal vez era hora que ella misma escribiese su historia y terminara de crecer. Alejada del recuerdo de Yue Tsukishiro y lo lastimero de sus palabras y acciones.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Tomoyo salió de su casa a toda prisa, no deteniéndose siquiera a colocar la alarma. Le tomó muy poco tiempo a su velocidad llegar al hospital y cuando entraba a la sala se encontró cara a cara con su tío.- Buenos días sobrina...

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó con molestia dando un paso atrás. El hombre sonrió ante la temerosa expresión que cruzaron aquellos amatistas.

-Vine a visitar a mi padre. ¿Qué mas?

-A irritarlo mejor dicho. – Discutió la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo le expliqué lo que convenía – Encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando una actitud de inocencia.-Pero se quedó dormido. Parece que está bajo fuerte medicación.- Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza- Nos vemos en la corte sobrina.- y se retiró por el pasillo con la frente en alto. Tomoyo rápidamente ingresó a la sala donde estaba su abuelo.

Las flores que llevaba en sus manos las dejó a un lado junto con su cartera. Su abuelo aquel día se veía mas débil y pálido. Sus manos cuando se las tocó, estaban frías.

Tomoyo evitó por todos los medios de no llorar. No debía de llorar. Tocó el timbre de la enfermera y en cuestión de segundos una uniformada se hizo presente.- Están muy frías sus manos..- indicó a la mujer.

La mujer cercioró su condición diciendo.- Tiene un poco de fiebre. Llamaré al doctor para que recete algo.- Retirándose de la sala.

A las diez de la mañana Tomoyo aun continuaba allí y su abuelo no despertaba. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse suponía que era alguno de los doctores. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al levantar la mirada de encontrarse por primera vez en días con el mayor de los Kinomoto. Pero aun mas era su sorpresa para notar que, no miraba a su abuelo.

La miraba a ella. Tal vez era su profunda mirada la que le hizo levantar su mirada.

-Touya...

Kinomoto se percató como incluso la ropa no hacía justicia a la mujer delante de él. como, vistiendo con una gran simplicidad podía arrebatarle el aliento en un segundo.

-Buenos días.- ahí retirándole al mirada y dirigiéndola al lecho.- ¿Cómo sigue?- aproximándose a la cama de Monohui. Tomoyo se puso de pie.

-No muy bien. Amaneció con fiebre. El medico le ha dado algo para bajarla pero veinte minutos atrás, y seguía igual.

Touya dejó entrever unas flores a Tomoyo y ella miraba su rostro y las flores. Touya rápidamente agregó.- Son para tu abuelo. Shinji y Sakura se las mandan.

-Oh- declaró avergonzada consigo misma. Si tan solo alguna vez Touya mostrara aquel tipo de detalles con ella. –Si quieres, puedes sentarte... – indicándole una silla que sobraba en el lugar.

-¿No piensas marcharte a la joyería?

-No puedo. No por el momento. Me quedaré aquí a cuidar al abuelo.- y le contó como encontró a Monohui hijo en el lugar. No permitiría que él volviera a estar a solas con su abuelito.

-Deberías hablar con las enfermeras y el doctor. Ellos le prohibirán la entrada...

-Eso haré antes de irme. Y...- Tratando de querer saber algo mas preguntó.- Sakura... ¿Ha hablado contigo?

-¿Acerca de que?

-¡No, nada!- suspiró resignada. Si eso era su hermana que no podía decirle la verdad de que tenía un novio. ¿Qué le esperaba a ella para confesarle que no era una compositora sino una estrella de rock? –Y... supe que hay una mujer que desea que la invites al baile de disfraces... – tratando de hacerle tema o cambiarlo ante la mirada perspicaz de Touya que le hacía latir el corazón mas rápido de lo normal.

-¿Del baile? – preguntó aturdido. Después se imaginó que Hiragizawa ya le habría mantenido al tanto de dichas actividades. Pero a los pocos segundos borró aquella idea de su cabeza. En toda la ciudad no se hablaba otra cosa que de la fiesta. - ¿Piensas ir?

-Bueno, Eriol me ha invitado.- ahí observándole como crispaba su mirada. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno supongo que no querrás perder ningún momento al instante que "Eriol" te invitase...

-Lo dije: me ha invitado. No he dicho que si...

-¿Y que esperas para aceptar? – preguntó con sorna.

Ella entornó sus ojos viéndole con desilusión y le respondió.- Supongo que algo imposible- cortando la mirada a él, herida y observando a su abuelo apaciblemente dormido.

Touya quiso disculparse pero no podía. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil para él decir "Lo siento"¿Por qué aquello le costaba tanto trabajo? Sin mas nada, ni siquiera despedirse salió de allí en silencio. No sin antes advertirle a la estación de enfermeras que, le negaran la entrada al hijo de Monohui pues representaba un peligro para la salud del hombre.

Tomoyo suspiró ahogándose con su propia respiración. Sus manos se blanquecieron al formar puños en las sábanas. _"Ya basta"_ se dijo a si misma. _"Ya basta de esperar..."_ tomando una decisión tomó el teléfono que había en el lugar y marcó un numero que había en una tarjeta, escrita con la propia letra de Hiragizawa, que era su teléfono directo de la habitación.. -¿Eriol? Habla Tomoyo...- haciendo una pausa.- Con relación al baile...- observando por donde Touya se había marchado y tomó una bocanada de aire para agregar- iré contigo... si, fantástico... – sonriendo pero tristemente.- Si, pasa por mi a las ocho... hasta luego... – colgando y respirando profundo.

Levantó su mirada para notar los ojos de su abuelo mirarle con algo parecido a una interrogante. Tenía una mascarilla puesta para poder respirar.-Despertaste. – sonrió al ver a su abuelo recobrar la conciencia.

El hombre hizo indicaciones de que le retirara la mascarilla y ella así lo hizo.- Dame agua...- pidió. La muchacha se aproximó con un vaso y un sorbete. Tomó dos tragos y cerró sus ojos.- Ah divino...

-Tuviste fiebre... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me sentiría mejor sino fuera que te vi cometer un error... – mirándole a sus amatistas.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kinomoto que querías ir con él?

-¡Estabas escuchándome! – murmuró sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Me paso todo el día aburrido... tengo que entretenerme en algo cuando escucho personas hablando cerca.

-.Mi tío también estuvo aquí...

-Lo se. – entornando su nariz. – No se como tu abuela, Dios la tenga en la gloria pudo traer al mundo una criatura así. Antes de irse me excusé sintiéndome mareado y cerré los ojos, entonces se marchó y tu entrabas decidí hacerme el dormido. Quise evitar preguntas... – haciendo con ello sonreír a su nieta.- Cariño ¿Por qué evades lo inevitable?

-No ¿tu también abuelo?

-No soy el primero que te habla con tanta franqueza.

-Sakura también lo ha hecho.

-Esa niña es despistada solo consigo misma. – sonrió el hombre. -¿Por qué no le dijiste a Touya que fuera contigo?

-Él debe de invitarme a mi, no al revés abuelito.

-Sabes que para Touya no es fácil. Es un hombre muy desconfiado gracias a su pasado.

-No me imaginaba que había pasado por tanto en ocho años. Al regresar aquí es que me he dado cuenta cuánto sufrió. Pero eso no puede evitarle ser un poco mas sincero e invitarme él. no voy a facilitarle las cosas no importa sus experiencias pasadas.

-Por eso, debiste hacérselo mas fácil. Ir con él.

Ella negó con su rostro. –Te equivocas. Le estoy haciendo un favor, manteniéndome alejada – recordando el beso. Parecía que habían sido años desde que la besó. Sacudió su cabeza. –Mejor no hablemos de esto...

-Si, tenemos que hablar. Si al menos no irás con él, haz que se arrepienta de no haberte invitado...- sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Tienes ya un disfraz?

-¡Santo Cielo! Me había concentrado tanto en el disfraz de Sakura que no pensé en uno para mi. Tengo que ir a la tienda de disfraces...

-¿A este momento? Olvídalo. No hallarás un disfraz adecuado tan tarde en la semana. – Tomoyo se desilusionó- Oye ¿Has revisado los baúles de tu madre en el ático?

-¿Los baúles?

-Tu madre tenía unos trajes que usó en obras de la secundaria. Eres más bajita y delgada que ella... creo que te servirían.

-Abuelo: Creo que los disfraces del desfile de navidad no ayudarán.

-No hablo de esos disfraces. Esos te los mostraba yo porque no quería mostrarte los otros. – palmeándole la mano.- Los verdaderos disfraces de tu madre. Ella era una gran actriz Tomoyo. Así como eres tu una gran cantante... su vida era el escenario. Incluso en la universidad, tomaba teatro...

-¡Abuelo! No sabía esto de mamá.

-Hay un baúl negro, detrás del estante de los equipos para limpiar perlas que conservo en el ático. Busca allí. No dudo que encontrarás algo digno para ir del brazo de alguien como Hiragizawa si es lo que deseas- lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a sus ojos amatistas que hizo que un ligero sonrojo cruzara sus mejillas.

Tomoyo sonrió y pasó mucho tiempo con su abuelo. Cuando se despedía al medio día y salía se encontró cara a cara con Katsumi quien se sorprendió que ella aun permaneciera allí y mostró con su mirada, que deseaba que no hubiese sido así.- ¿Señorita Daidouji¿Qué hace aquí? – notando que fue lo que dijo.- Es decir... ¿Qué hace a esta hora aquí?

-Me quedé cuidando de mi abuelo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine a ver como se encuentra.

Tomoyo le observó con impaciencia y le replicó.- Está bien. Pero ahora duerme...

-Oh. Entiendo... bueno, volveré en otro momento- saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Tomoyo le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la calle.

-Esta muchacha es lo mas extraño que hay por aquí...- murmuró .- Y no me agrada para nada... – yendo a su coche lentamente, decidió irse a casa a ver lo que su abuelo le refirió del traje. Después lo pensó mejor. Ocurriéndosele algo, se dirigió rápidamente a un teléfono público por si tenían su teléfono móvil intervenido y marcó el numero de la joyería esperando que Sakura no se hubiera ido a almorzar. - ¿Sakura? Perfecto... necesito un favor tuyo... necesito que me pongas en contacto con Shaoran Li. – sonriendo al su amiga aceptar.- No, no me voy a entregar. Es que necesito que me investigue a alguien... mejor dicho... a dos personas. Pero necesito verlo en persona. ¿Podrías decírselo cuando se vean? Perfecto... gracias...- colgando la llamada se volteó contenta consigo misma y su camino fue cortado por la sorpresiva llegada de Eriol Hiragizawa quien le miraba con una expresión divertida.

-¿Así que vas a investigar a dos personas¿Podría atreverme a preguntar que no soy ninguna?

-Así es. Averigüé todo lo que necesitaba del Internet...- viéndole sonreírse mas.- ¡Oh lo siento! Es decir...

-Tranquila querida Tomoyo: Creo que no eres de las mujeres que investigan, se apegan de hombres solitarios y desesperados con fortuna. – ofreciéndole su brazo.- Cuando vi en el identificador de mis llamadas, que el numero era del hospital, supuse que te encontraría aquí... ¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar?

-¿Sería conveniente?

-Por supuesto. He predispuesto en mi casa, todo lo necesario y que vengas a conocerla.

-Eriol: no se.- dijo aturdida.

-No te preocupes- guiñándole el ojo. – Es un inocente almuerzo para que conozcas donde vivo y agradecerte por haber tomado piedad de mi, aceptando la invitación para el baile.

-No es nada. En serio. Además, no tendré tu atención por mucho tiempo¿O acaso me equivoco cuando pienso que eres uno de los subastados?

-Es difícil decirle que no, a la impetuosa hija del alcalde. –comenzando a caminar juntos. Eriol le dijo al chofer que manejaba un coche corto negro diferente al que usualmente anda el hombre.- Maneja el de la señorita... yo me encargo de llevar a la señorita a la casa...

-Si señor.

-Eriol; no es necesario, puedo manejar.

-Por favor Tomoyo: no es de caballeros hacerte manejar hasta mi casa. – abriéndole la portezuela al lado del piloto; el chofer desmontándose y yendo hasta ella para buscar las llaves del coche.- insisto... – Eriol sonrió con galantería y para Tomoyo fue difícil decirle que no. Así que, aceptando la invitación, subió al coche y dio sus llaves al chofer de Eriol quien los seguía de cerca. -.Estaremos en casa en un momento... – avisó a los pocos momentos.

-Me contaron que no vives solo. Tu prima está aquí. –Haciendo conversación.

-Así es. La gran habilidad de Nakuru es no pasar desapercibida en las actividades sociales del momento. Y esta es una de ellas. Esta y los hombres solteros.

-Si. Me contaron que es una conocida de Touya.- dijo con un acento que advirtió a Eriol que la batalla estaba perdida por mucho y para muchos si alguien pretendía a la mujer en un futuro cercano.

-Son conocidos, cierto. Pero Touya sale corriendo a las pretensiones de Nakuru. Es demasiado cariñosa y termina asustando a los hombres cuando se aproxima mucho. – explicó.- Aquí llegamos...

Tomoyo observó entre sorprendida y aturdida la residencia de Hiragizawa. Conocía la casa pues tenía un centenario de longevidad. La casa era conocida por ser una de las mas antiguas y mas lujosas de la zona. Parecía que el cambio de dueño, hacía bien a la residencia pues ahora estaba mejor pintada y mas conservado sus jardines de lo que recordaba. También la cerca fue reemplazada por una puerta de hierro eléctrica que Eriol tocando un timbre a la entrada, se abrió inmediatamente

Tomoyo fue introducida a la ama de llaves y los dos mayordomos que el hombre tenía en la residencia. Por dentro era algo fría y melancólica y notó como ya todo en el comedor estaba predispuesto para ellos. – Siéntate por favor- indicó retirando la silla de la joven.

-¿Y tu prima, no comerá con nosotros?

-¿Nakuru? Ella de seguro está en persecución del traje perfecto para la fiesta...

-.Hablando de ello...- dijo ella cuando la comida le fue servida- Cuando hablamos no estaba segura de si tendría un disfraz perfecto...

-Si tienes algún problema con tu disfraz...

-No, no. No es problema. Solo que, no se si será lo mas adecuado...- y dentro de si agregó _"No se si quiera lo que es". _

-Puedo estar seguro que cualquier cosa que uses, estará bien.

-¿Prometes no reírte?

-Jamás me río – sonrió con galantería a su acompañante. -.Aunque siempre me han dicho que tengo un sentido de humor bastante particular.

-¿Particular?

-Nadie se ríe, excepto yo. – concluyó.

Comieron tranquilos y a las dos y media Tomoyo anunció que debía marcharse. Tenía que pasar por la joyería antes de cerrar y reunirse con Sakura.

-¿Y tiene esto que ver con la persona que es investigadora?

-Algo así,. – no dando mas detalles y Eriol no indagando mas. Despidiéndose en el recibidor Eriol agradeció por su compañía y por haber aceptado su invitación para el baile.

Ya Tomoyo se marchó y tiempo después estaba sentada enfrente de Sakura en el despacho de Monohui dándole los detalles de su almuerzo con Hiragizawa. Sakura al final declaró.- Alguna vez escuché a Touya decir que el hombre había adquirido la gran residencia de los Paisanami. Pero no sabía que le había hecho tantos cambios.

-Así es. Todo es muy hermoso por dentro y lujoso también.

-Recuerdo que había invitado alguna vez al abuelo a cenar. Yo nunca fui porque Touya armaba tremendo jaleo cuando alguna vez mencionaba su invitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque Eriol es hombre y según mi hermano los hombres solo tienen intenciones entre ceja y ceja y mencionó algo de una cama... después de ahí, dejé de escuchar.

Tomoyo sonrió apenada. ¡Ese si era Touya! -¿Qué quieres con Shaoran? No me dijiste. – preguntó dejando el tema hasta ahí.

Tomoyo le reveló el plan y ella aturdida le preguntó.-¿Estás segura que quieres eso?- interrogaba insegura de la perfección de dicho plan.

-Necesito saber que esconden Sakura. Algo me dice que algo de relación tienen ellos dos y voy a averiguarlo.

-Tomoyo: no por llevarte la contraria pero, de tu tío puedo creer cualquier cosa. Pero no de ella.

-¡Sakura!

-No se que te pasa con ella que vives desconfiando. Pero ella tiene mas de dos años trabajando para nosotros y es la primera vez que detectamos una anomalía. Además...

-No me digas: confías en ella- suspirando.- Aun así, quiero hablar con Li. ¿Por qué no van mañana en la noche a cenar a casa? Así podré conocerlo mas.

-¿Qué¿Y que le digo a Touya? él ya está sospechando. Ya se me ha quejado porque Katsumi y yo andamos el pueblo entero y aquí no hay tantas actividades para una semana completa. ¡Mucho menos dos!

-Puedes decirle que me ayudas con mi disfraz.

-Olvídalo. El sabe que no soy tan diestra como tu. Deja que Touya se entere que vas con Eriol... – mirándole suspicazmente.

Tomoyo guardó silencio ante su indirecta. -¿No que Li hablaría con él? o sea salir ya a la luz su romance.

-Soy yo la que lo detengo. ¡Touya se atreve a dispararle con la escopeta Tomoyo!

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-Bastante.

-No se Sakura. Para mi, estás enamorándote de Shaoran Li.

-Bueno, ojalá fuera así. – suspiró melancólica.

-¿Qué pasará cuando se vaya, Sakura?

-¿A que te refieres?

-En algún momento se marchará. Cuando los cargos en mi contra desaparezcan.

-Pensaré en algo cuando ese momento llegue. –Suspiró.- por ahora me concentro en conocer muchas cosas de él.

Tomoyo asintió. Luego se despidió diciéndole que tenía que comprar unas cuantas cosas en la tienda de expendios si iban a cenar a la casa. Tomoyo salió a las cinco del negocio no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Katsumi pues esta le miraba con una expresión turbia. No soltaron sus miradas hasta que Tomoyo salió del lugar.

Al salir de la tienda de expendios una hora después, fue a su coche y este no quiso encender. Con temor, pensó que era la gasolina y luego la batería. Confirmó que no eran ninguna de las dos. Cuando pensaba que tendría que pedir un taxi, se sorprendió al ver Touya quien cruzaba por allí buscando unas redes nuevas en la tienda de pesca de mas arriba en la calle.

Dejando el coche en el taller, con la promesa del mecánico que estaría listo a la mañana siguiente, Touya se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Cosa que Tomoyo no quería. Iba incluso a decir que Sakura podía llevarla y Touya le informó que Sakura iba a quedarse en el pueblo pues la hija del Alcalde la había llamado a su teléfono y le pidió urgente que fuera a su casa. Ya un coche del Alcalde llevaría a Sakura a casa.

-¿Y Shinji? – preguntó Tomoyo.

-En casa de un amigo estudiando para una prueba de matemáticas. Pasará la noche allá. – explicó mientras avanzaban a la camioneta y le ayudaba con la bolsa de compras.

-Gracias por traerme a casa- murmuró ella apenada con Touya una hora después. El mecánico aseguró a Touya que tendría el coche para la mañana siguiente.

Touya había permanecido todo el trayecto en silencio. Las palabras simplemente no veían como salir de su cabeza a su boca. Quería decir tantas cosas y explicar unas tantas mas.

Se percató cuando se sentó aquel día en el rió y pensó que Tomoyo había cambiado y mucho. No solo eso: su propia familia había cambiado. Shinji era mas optimista y sonreía mas desde que Tomoyo estaba con él. Aunque Touya no trataba de admitirlo, le alegraba sobremanera que Tomoyo fuera una buena influencia en su hijo aunque jamás lo decía abiertamente a los demás. Quería decirle aquello y no podía.

Y lo admitía, para él también.

Tomoyo era lo que él pensaba a mitad del día. Cuando se iba a dormir y cuando despertaba. Pese las dificultades que ella estaba pasando con lo de su abuelo, la notaba hermosa, sana y atractiva. Sus ánimos no descendían y Sakura comentaba en el desayuno que la joven parecía estar pensando quedarse a luchar la batalla de su abuelo en los tribunales.

El día del juicio se aproximaba.

Touya apagó el motor de la camioneta y Tomoyo le observó. Parecía estar pensativo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el vidrio delantero.

Touya parecía muy pensativo. La voz de ella lo despertó de sus pensamientos al preguntarle.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Touya no le miró y suspiró.-He tenido una mala semana... – sorprendiéndole al hablar de su persona y no gritarle que no se metiera donde nadie la había llamado.- ... Es todo...

-Todos tenemos días difíciles.- dijo bajando su mirada y recordando como le había hablado en el hospital. Touya quiso morderse el labio. Pese a sus problemas financieros, Tomoyo terminaría perdiendo a su abuelo.

Estuvo visitando nuevamente a Monohui mas tarde aquella mañana y la enfermera le anunció que Tomoyo fue a almorzar y volvía después.

El trataba de no coincidir con ella pero cuando no llegaba a verle sentía como si algo dentro de su pecho le pesara. Y cuando la veía aunque fuera saliendo del auto su mirada recorría intensamente su figura y se posaba en su rostro. Era por segundos.

Pero segundos que necesitaba en su vida.

-Lamento mucho lo de Monohui.- sorprendiéndole.- Estuve visitándolo esta tarde nuevamente y lo vi muy pálido...

Tomoyo asintió.-Consulté un médico en la capital. Ha decidido venir a verle... – sorprendiéndole.- Vendrá el Sábado en la mañana.

-Eso debe de ser sumamente caro.

-Lo es. Pero haré lo que sea por mi abuelo. – dijo con firmeza.

Touya recordó en aquel momento las palabras de Yukito. Y luego su sueño. En aquél instante levantó su mirada al rostro de la amatista. –Debemos de hablar.

-¿Hablar?

Touya reunió fuerzas y puso en orden sus ideas para decir retirando la mirada de ella.- de lo de esta mañana. y ... – dudando un instante.- De lo ocurrido el otro día. Tengo que disculparme. No debí de haberte besado.

-Ah eso. – Dijo con vacilación y un dejo de voz en su tono.

-No debí de tomarme tal libertad. Entiendo que la situación... lo ocurrido...

-Está bien Touya- dijo ella tratando de sonar tranquila. Pero estaba decepcionada.- No importa...

-Si, si importa. – mirándole intensamente. –No debí siquiera de pensar lo que hice. Pero ese es el asunto. No pensé. Ni siquiera analicé...- mordiéndose el labio. - ¡Demonios¿Por qué me miras así?

-Te miro ¿Cómo?

-No me mires así. Como si te doliera el alma...

_"Es que me duele el alma" –_ pensó ella un segundo. Retiró su mirada del moreno.

-Lo siento...- pasando sus manos por sus propios cabellos oscuros. –Discúlpame. No debería pagar mis problemas contigo.

-Se que todo esto debe de ser un problema para ti. – hesitando continuar.- incluso, yo...

-¿Por qué te denominas un problema?

-¿Acaso no lo soy?

Touya no respondió. Tomoyo se sorprendió y levantó su mirada. Esperaba que él lo admitiera una vez mas que era un serio problema pero no fue así. Sus ojos oscuros demostraban un interés un tanto particular que turbaba los sentimientos y pensamientos de la amatista.

Su mirada le cautivaba y le robaba el aliento a un mismo tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había besado sus labios¿Por qué era tan urgente para él probarlos nuevamente¿Por qué no podía despegar sus pensamientos de Tomoyo Daidouji?

¿Por qué ella todo el tiempo?

¿Por qué ella siempre?

Respiró profundo y gruñó con aspereza al no tener respuestas sencillas a sus inquietudes. Tomoyo lo era todo y lo más importante para él en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué entonces no era fácil para él expresarse como otros podían?

Rindiéndose a sus instintos se inclinó a ella. Tomoyo respiraba entrecortadamente desde el momento que aquellos ojos oscuros capturaron su interés y no le dejaban ir. Su respirar era irregular y Touya al momento que rozó su mano contra su mejilla y sintió el temblar de la pálida y tibia piel, murmuró.- No te muevas...

¿Cómo podía moverse¡Cada vez que aquel hombre le tocaba era difícil realizar alguna acción o movimiento! Se quedó tranquila y estática aunque sus ojos observaban atónitos y brillantes los movimientos de aquel hombre.

Tomoyo vio como si fuera en cámara lenta, como el brazo izquierdo se apoyaba en la orilla del asiento acariciando sutilmente con su pulgar su muslo y su rostro se aproximaba al de ella. Tomoyo no evitó que su rostro se posara sobre el de ella: tampoco evitó como su piel rozó con la de ella cuando posaba besos sencillos pero cargados de sensualidad en su nariz, su mejilla y finalmente sus labios. Ambos experimentaron la misma sensación de plenitud y combustión cuando recordaban a su manera el beso compartido días atrás.

Touya subió sus manos por el muslo de la joven y ella sintió aquella mano como brasa ardiente que la hizo gemir en contra de la boca masculina, Sintiendo invadir con mayor profundidad y seguridad su boca. Ella no podía quedarse tranquila con sus manos y nerviosa, las posó en el cuello de la camisa del hombre para deslizarla por el cuello, la nuca y hasta los cabellos. La mano de él se dirigía con prontitud por su torso incendiando sus sentidos al máximo mientras un tono carmín comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas.

Ya no importaba si la lluvia daba contra el vehículo. Ya nada importaba, excepto ellos.

Aquella camioneta comenzaba a ser muy estrecha para todas las cosas que Touya en aquel momento fantaseaba realizar al cuerpo de la amatista. Sin ninguna resistencia fue fácil inclinar su pequeña figura en el asiento enterizo colocándose él arriba y besar nuevamente sus labios y jugar con su pelo. Notó como aquella figura, tenía siempre un aroma a flores muy particular sobre si.

-...To... Touya...- gimió abrasada con sus toques. En aquel momento era difícil pensar en la mujer que alguna vez pudo casarse con aquel hombre y como era posible que no lograra llevársela a la cama.

¡El hombre era la cosa mas pasional y ferviente que jamás hubiera conocido!

¿Seguiría siendo virgen si Remi alguna vez hubiera sido como era Touya? bastante difícil. Se habría rendido a sus encantos y disposición al segundo que sus labios hubieran hecho contacto.

Touya pensaba lo deliciosa que era aquélla sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. Sus manos ascendían peligrosamente por las curvas femeninas y pudo llegar hasta la entrepierna de la mujer por encima del pantalón, logrando hacerle soltar un gemido. Sus labios devoraban los suyos con torpeza que le hacían sentirse mucho mas presionado y temía poder no controlarse.

En verdad no podía controlarse. Sentía como su cuerpo se salía de control con solo tenerla allí, bajo él y a su total voluntad. Dudaba mucho que, si le pedía hacerle el amor, ella se rehusaría.

¡Santo Cielo! El solo imaginarse aquello, hacía la espera mas insoportable que de costumbre. Dejó ir sus labios donde escuchó una replica ahogada y mordisqueó su cuello escuchando un sonido gutural de su garganta ante su roce. Sintió las pequeñas manos que buscaban por el interior de su camisa y se aferraban con fuerza de su espalda pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y sintiendo como aquella acción dominaban sus miembros.

Pero ella no merecía que la hiciera suya en la camioneta. No así. No bajo aquellas circunstancias. Deseaba llevarla a su cama y hacerle el amor allí por horas y horas hasta que viniera el amanecer.

Pero aquello estaba fuera de contexto. No buscaba entregarse a una mujer para que esta lo abandonara por su glamorosa vida citadina. Aquí no tenía nada que ofrecerle, excepto un matrimonio que la llevaría posiblemente a la ruina. ¡Y no iba a permitir que hablaran de ellos porque él se casaba con ella por dinero! A duras penas podía controlar sus fervientes impulsos mientras ella lo acariciaba con aquella inocencia innata que sabía que no era un truco.

Tal vez nunca estuvo en aquellas circunstancias. Tal vez... un pensamiento llegó a su mente. La chica en sus brazos al momento que él buscó bajo su blusa, tembló a su contacto y volvió a suspirar. Separó sus labios de los de ella y vio su rostro.

Tomoyo podría... aquello lo hizo recobrar la razón. Aquel pensamiento fugaz en su mente que le atravesó como flecha y que le hizo recobrar el sentido de lo que podía pasar en aquel instante.

Ahí fue que notó que llovía con más fuerza.

-¿To... Touya? – preguntó aturdida cuando se dio cuenta que se detuvo. Miró a sus ojos oscuros.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No te muevas...- dijo respirando agitado. Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con lentitud y ella se mantuvo tranquila aunque su respirar era como si el oxigeno se hubiera ausentado de sus pulmones.

-¿Pero...

Touya besó su frente y la inclinó contra la de ella. Respiraba o trataba de controlar sus instintos y sus deseos fervientes. Tomoyo se quedaba callada y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo regresaba a un nivel de control que no quería sentir aquellos instantes. ¡Suspiró con exasperación al verse regresada a la tierra!

-No hagas eso- dijo Touya sancionándole con rigidez. Tomoyo le miró a los ojos y dijo sobre sus labios a milímetros de los suyos.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi... el... el...- suspirando exasperado mientras se incorporaba. –Es difícil...

-No te entiendo... no comprendo... – dijo ella con sus cabellos alborotados y sus labios hinchados, aturdida y algo avergonzada y culpable.

-Me imagino. – dijo apretando con fuerza el volante del coche. – Y no quiero...- pasando sus manos por sus cabellos mientras buscaba las palabras precisas.- No quisiera... que algo que hiciéramos, pudiéramos arrepentirnos.

-Yo no me arrepentiría.

El sonrió con burla declarando.- Pero yo si...- cerrando sus ojos y tratando de respirar más calmadamente.- Es difícil...

Ella guardó silencio para declarar.- Claro... – admitió.- Soy un mal ejemplo para tu hijo... involucrarnos sería...

-No es por Shinji. Es por mí. No sería un compromiso a largo plazo. No de tu parte al menos... y no soy de los que viven de brazo en brazo de mujeres...

-No digas eso.

-¿Acaso no vuelves a tu vida de ciudad una vez se resuelva lo de tu abuelo? – Silencio.- ¿Ves? No puedes asegurar que te quedarías por una vida de campo.

-¡Te recuerdo que alguna vez, pertenecí a esta vida de campo!- dijo acalorada.- No se que piensas de mi, pero puedo asegurarte que mis principios no han cambiado. Y puedo volver si tuviera la promesa... una promesa de... de...- avergonzándose un instante.- Olvídalo.- dijo mirando al exterior por la ventana. Aun sentía las manos de él como fuego recorrer su entrepierna por encima del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Excepto que hace unos instantes estabas mas que segura de entregarte a mi.- le dijo claramente.- No había una pequeña duda en tu cabeza Tomoyo... y tampoco en tu cuerpo.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente pero él no lo notó con la penumbra del coche. El agua aun chocaba contra el parabrisas.- ¿Acaso eso va en contra de tu integridad?

.-No quiero discutirlo. – dijo con acidez.

-Por supuesto que no. – dijo ella molesta.-Supongo que me culparas a mí de esto... te recuerdo que tu te abalanzaste a mi: no al revés.

-Tengo ocho años sin compañía femenina Tomoyo. No es difícil imaginarse que pasaría al estar ocho años en abstinencia...

-Ah ya veo¿Y yo era el desahogo más cercano a ti? – dijo con pasión y desprecio. Iba a salir del coche pero Touya le retuvo por el brazo.- ¡Suéltame!

-Te equivocas. No es solamente una salida fácil a la abstinencia. Lo que se siente por una mujer no se puede imitar Tomoyo. Hay sentimientos y acciones que no pueden ser fingidas y te aseguro que lo que sentía momentos antes, era todos menos una actuación. - Declaró a milímetros de su boca.- Las palabras no siempre me salen fácilmente... soy un ordinario... no soy como ese refinado prometido que tuviste en la ciudad... pero debo decirte que nunca te he sido del todo indiferente... porque sé lo que sentías años atrás... – haciendo una pausa.- Porque yo... yo...

-Déjame ir.- solicitó ella con firmeza.

-No hasta que te lo diga...

-¿Decirme que?

Touya se peleaba internamente con él mismo. ¿Qué lograría confesando sus sentimientos? Pero ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos verdaderamente¿Deseo, ansiedad, lujuria, pasión? En aquellos momentos y con aquélla mujer tan cerca de él dijo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Qué? – preguntó atónita al creer que podía ser posible que imaginara aquello.

-Si quieres ir al baile conmigo.- insistió. Sus palabras eran claras y concisas. Pero en aquel momento, la mujer deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y golpearse ella.

-Touya...- dijo débilmente retirándole la mirada.

-Ya veo...

-No. No lo ves. Es que, esperaba que me lo pidieras... en serio.- - dijo con dulzura. Touya le soltó el brazo.- Pero... voy a ir con Eriol...

-¿Hiragizawa?

-Hice un compromiso con él.- declaró por encima del sonido de la lluvia caer. – Le dije que iría con él.

-¿Ah si? Pues dile que no irás ya con él.

-Por supuesto que no. – Se negó firmemente.- Debiste pedírmelo antes...

-Supongo que "Eriol" Es un partido que no puede dejarse a un lado. Es un caballero con armadura brillante y todo... un hombre refinado de esos que andabas en la Ciudad.

-¿Podrías dejar esa actitud a un lado¡Me lastimas cuando dices cosas como esas!

-Solo lastiman las palabras que reflejan la verdad...

-Eres increíble.- dijo con convicción y gran decepción.- No voy a ir contigo al baile porque Eriol y yo ya tenemos un compromiso y lo cumpliré. Es tu problema sino me invitaste antes y punto.

-Ah no habrá problema que vaya con alguien mas entonces...

-Me tiene sin cuidado hablando honestamente y en este instante- dijo con convicción.- No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas.

-Bien...

-Bien- dijo firmemente. No le miraba.

Tomoyo tomó aquello como la indicación para bajarse del vehículo y así lo hizo, obviando el hecho del enorme aguacero que caía. Cerró la puerta con la fuerza que le fue posible y caminó sin voltearse hasta la puerta de la casa. Escuchó a través de la lluvia como el vehículo tomaba el camino a gran velocidad. Suspiró cansada.

Buscaba la llave en su bolso cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Era extraño ¿Acaso no la había cerrado al marcharse? Aturdida empujó un poco la puerta e ingresó. El lugar estaba en penumbras. Buscó el interruptor de la electricidad y lo prendió notando unas huellas en el piso. Era tierra. Cosa extraña. No recordaba haber visto aquellas manchas en el suelo al salir. Prosiguió hasta el salón deteniéndose en seco.

Rápidamente y como le fue posible, marcó un numero en la libreta abierta que había cerca del teléfono. Y después colgó. No lo iba a llamar a él. No. Bastante había tenido con el altercado de aquella noche. Sin hesitar, marcó el numero de emergencias. –Con la policía por favor...- esperando unos instantes.- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Quiero reportar una entrada a mi casa... es la casa de Monohui. ¿Sabe donde es? Por favor, dense prisa...- colgando la llamada y dirigiéndose a los escalones donde podía tener visibilidad de la puerta abierta y el salón. Tomó el teléfono nuevamente rindiéndose a sus instintos y su deseo, marcó el número. Escuchó la contestadora: todavía no había llegado a casa. –Touya...- declaró con voz temblorosa. Trató de hablar mas calmadamente pero le era imposible.- Por favor, ven a casa...- sollozando.- Ha ocurrido algo... te necesito...- colgando el numero.

Veinte minutos habían pasado y ella estaba sentada justo en el mismo lugar. Un hombre se hizo presente en el recibidor.- ¿Señorita Daidouji? –la muchacha levantó la mirada y avanzó con un arma en mano.- Soy el oficial Souichirou Yagami ¿Se encuentra bien? – la mujer asintió y miraba al gentil hombre de tal vez mas de cuarenta o cincuenta años que portaba su arma de reglamento en sus manos. Otro oficial entró al lugar y se aproximó a ellos. - ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

La muchacha señaló débilmente con su cabeza y su mano al centro de la sala. Ambos hombres se observaron entre si al ver aquello y el que se llamaba Souichirou la levantó del escalón y la apretó contra si, llevándole al recibidor donde había un columpio para sentarle allí. Mientras el otro oficial se comunicaba por radio y revisaba el resto de la casa.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando otro vehículo se detuvo bruscamente incluso chirriando los frenos. Aun dejando el vehículo encendido, se desmontó de él corriendo con firmeza hasta la casa y subiendo los escalones. Cuando vio a la mujer acompañada del oficial, un poco de tranquilidad llegó a su persona, pero se sintió completo cuando la muchacha de un salto, lo abrazó notándose mas que nunca la diferencia de estaturas.

Ella sollozó en sus brazos y él replicó en su oído cuando le besó con ternura en su cuello y su mejilla viéndole bien. –Llegué tan pronto como pude. Los caminos están muy resbaladizos. – Tomoyo no sentía lo empapado de agua. -¿qué ocurrió?

-Señor Kinomoto – dijo el otro oficial que había salido al escuchar su voz.

-Ryuuk – saludó Touya muy inquieto mientras aun abrazaba a la amatista- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Notándose que ya se conocían con antelación.

-Ven a verlo por ti mismo... – indicó el oficial conociendo desde su infancia la historia que había en la relación Kinomoto Daidouji y como ambas familias eran muy estrechas. Touya decidió dejar a la muchacha con el otro oficial mientras parecía contestarle unas preguntas ahora que estaba fuera de shock.

Touya ingresó a la casa no notando nada fuera de lo común; había huellas de lodo en el piso y él mismo estaba dejando marcas. Entonces dirigiéndose al salón fue que se impactó con lo que allí vio.

Observó con estupefacción que no escondió y luego con asco como había lo que parecía un cerdo desangrándose en el sofá del salón y la sangre salpicaba al suelo manchando la alfombra. No solo eso: en el respaldo del sofá estaba escrita la palabra "Asesina" con la sangre del cerdo.

Touya no entendía porque y quien hacía algo tan cruel. ¿Qué era eso de asesina? Observó al lugar donde Tomoyo respondía débilmente las preguntas del oficial y maldijo por lo bajito. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerle este tipo de cosas a una mujer como ella¿Por qué lo hacían?

¿Cómo habían burlado la alarma? Así se lo hizo saber al oficial a lo que este le respondió.- La señorita no se acuerda si puso la alarma pues salió rápidamente de la casa el día de hoy y eso complica mas las cosas.

-¿Y?

-Además hay otra cosa: nadie puede tocar nada en la casa hasta mañana...- sorprendiéndole. –Solicité ayuda al laboratorio de investigación pero no podrán venir hasta mañana. es una ciudad pequeña y no es que tenemos mas crímenes allá de infracciones de transito. Pero lo conveniente es que ella no se quede sola.

-Por supuesto- dijo Touya con firmeza.- Se viene conmigo a la casa. Podremos cuidarla.

.Muy bien Kinomoto- dijo quien respondía con el nombre de Ryukk. – Nos quedaremos afuera para cerciorarnos que nadie manche la escena del crimen. Pero no creo conveniente que ella entre a buscar nada. No queremos entorpecer la escena y eliminar alguna posible pista.

-Claro. Encontraremos algo en el armario de Sakura...

-Eso pensaba. – Dijo el sujeto.- Anota tu número de teléfono. Llamaremos mañana...

Touya le anotó el número y a lo próximo, él llegaba con Tomoyo en sus brazos y entraba a su casa con ella, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien quiso preguntar algo pero él se lo impidió. La llevó al cuarto de invitados y dijo a su hermana.- Ayúdala a que se de un baño y colócale una de tus pijamas. – buscando en el gabinete de las medicinas.- y haz que se beba esto...

-Touya ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te lo diré abajo.- declaró con firmeza.

Cuando Sakura descendió las escaleras una hora después, se encontró con Touya quien había preparado un poco de té y se notaba muy pensativo. Aun tenía la ropa húmeda y su hermana al servirse un poco de té le dijo. – Te enfermarás. Ve y date una ducha...

-No puedo pensar bien. – fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

Touya le contó lo ocurrido en la casa de la amatista. Obviando lo ocurrido en la camioneta por supuesto, Sakura escuchó la historia de cómo estaba la sala de la joven y las palabras escritas en el sofá. Sakura estupefacta esperó a que su hermano terminara para decirle.- No puede quedarse sola Touya.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Pensé que con la alarma podía ser un poco mas seguro pero ya ves que no es así.

-No se que harán ustedes dos para eliminar sus hostilidades mutuas pero algo tienen que hacer si pretendes que se quede aquí por su seguridad, será mejor que hagan un cese al fuego.

Touya guardó silencio y pocos segundos después declara.- ¿Por qué escribieron esas palabras en su sofá? – interrogó de repente atrayendo la mirada de su hermana.- ¿Qué querían lograr con ello?

-Asustarla tal vez. – admitió Sakura. Pero ¿Acaso era alguien que sabía que ella era Sakura Monohui? Solo habían tres personas en el pueblo que lo sabían: Ella misma, el abuelo y Shaoran Li.

-Pero ¿Por qué escribiendo "Asesina"? eso carece de lógica...

-No le des vueltas al asunto. Ve a descansar Touya... – dijo su hermana. –Mañana nos espera un largo día... – poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo llegaste a ir a su casa?

-Porque me llamó. Dejó un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Oh. – dijo ella sonriendo débilmente. Se despidió de él dejándole en la cocina pensativo. Touya estuvo mucho tiempo sentado en la mesa. Recordó unas escenas de su pasado. De casi ocho años atrás. Imágenes de un pasado que lo mortificaba como fantasma.

Un pasado en donde él fue inevitablemente una victima.

_Regresaba aquel día del río. Había conseguido una buena cosecha. Vio con alegría como una caja enorme de servicio de transporte habían llevado algo a su casa. Cuando ascendió los escalones vio a su esposa de cuatro meses de gestación, observar lo que parecían ser instructivos de ensamblaje de una cuna. Touya se aproximó sonriéndole y besó su cuello con ternura. - ¿Qué te parece? – besando su mejilla. _

_La mujer de cabellos largos suspiró algo incomoda e hizo un gesto con sus hombros que le hizo separarse de su esposo. _

_-¿Ahora que te pasa? _

_-No es el que encargué. – dijo con un dejo de decepción. -.Pedí el de los encajes de satín y los osos. _

_-Este está bien. _

_-Es inferior... _

_-Cariño: - tratando de ser comprensivo y paciente. – No creo que importe mucho. El otro era de todas maneras mucho mas caro que este...- ahí ella se volteó incrédula mirándole a los ojos. _

_-Tu lo cambiaste... cambiaste mi pedido. _

_-El otro era extremadamente caro. He tratado de complacer tus gustos Kaho. Pero verdaderamente... _

_Kaho extendió su mano izquierda a su cara mostrándole el enorme diamante de la sortija que el mismo Touya había comprado para complacerla.- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tu te casaste conmigo sabiendo que mis gustos no son nada baratos¡Mi hijo tiene por derecho que tener lo mejor! _

_-No todo lo mejor, tiene que ser por excepción costoso. Eso lo he aprendido con el tiempo... _

_-¡Tu te casaste conmigo Touya! Sabes que soy una chica de ciudad acostumbrada a lo mejor...- gritó en su cara. _

_-Lo culparé a las hormonas querida. _

_-No me digas querida.- gritó molesta. – Si me casé contigo era porque estaba desesperada... _

_-.Si me lo puedo imaginar- dijo con molestia perdiendo la paciencia. – No te puedo tocar como esposo porque simplemente no soy de tu gusto¿Cierto? Pero aun así, hago lo posible y hasta lo imposible porque llegues a quererme. Como yo te quiero a ti Kaho. _

_-Si no te dejo que me toques como mujer es porque no me mueves el deseo... – Dijo con burla.- ¿Quién quiere a un hombre bruto, manos ásperas, vulgar y nada seductor como tu¡Eres solo un pedazo de hombre con una fortuna más o menos aceptable! No te pareces en nada a aquellos con quienes si he hecho el amor... – dijo hiriendo sus sentimientos al máximo. _

_-Debiste de largarte entonces con ellos. Con quien te haya dejado embarazada... con el padre del hijo que esperas... _

_-¿Ah, ahora no te gustaría ser padre? _

_-Siempre tuve la ilusión Kaho. Pero ¿Qué demonios nos espera cuando los próximos años se aproximen¿Compañeros de habitación o de vivienda, tal vez¡Soy tu esposo! _

_-Y no me vas a forzar a algo que no quiero Touya- dijo con firmeza. _

_-Claro que no- declaró con decepción ante su negación a cumplir con sus deberes como esposa, pese a que el moreno se había casado con ella con ilusiones incluso cuando no había amor profundo de su parte.- Jamás trataría de forzar a una mujer. eso es algo que entiendo como hombre. _

_ Ahora entendía que solo vivió una ilusión de una mujer elegante y coqueta que supo seducirlo y jugar su propio juego. Kaho sabía desde un principio que era un hombre de compromiso firme que no era de los que pedían divorcio y entendían que "Hasta que la muerte los separe" Era literario. _

_Kaho respiró profundo y dijo con convicción para comprarse un poco de tiempo.- Tal vez... cuando el bebé nazca...- declaró con una dulce sonrisa aproximándose a Touya y acariciando su mentón. –Después que nazca "Nuestro hijo" esté mas dispuesta Touya... te conoceré y querré lo suficiente para volvernos un verdadero matrimonio. Con una vida conyugal normal. _

_Touya sonrió mirándole profundamente a sus ojos cafés.- ¿Lo prometes? _

_Kaho asintió sonriéndole y Touya besó sus labios. _

En su estudio, miraba con profundidad una foto de Kaho y Shinji recién nacido. La guardaba con recelo detrás de unos libros. Estudiaba la imagen de la mujer que alguna vez fue su esposa en un papel pero nunca en su corazón.

-"¿Por qué nunca perdía el control con ella? Aceptaba sus ideas... sus pensamientos... sus deseos de esperar hasta después de casados y luego hasta esperar cuando Shinji naciera. Aunque nunca se entregó a mi, jamás cruzó por mi mente un deseo desesperado de hacerle el amor, como esta noche perdí los estribos con Tomoyo. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con esta mujer que no sucede con ninguna otra?"

**OO-OOOOOO Continuará OOOOOO **

**Hola! A todos unas felices fiestas!!!! Muchas gracias por este fantástico año 2006 y por todo su apoyo principalmente! Este ha sido un año de muchas sorpresas, venturas y desventuras también. A todos y pese a todo lo ocurrido en el ámbito mundial, ha sido un año menos triste que los anteriores y tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para que el próximo este lleno de muchas cosas buenas y positivas para todos ustedes. **

**Con este capitulo que esta lleno de muchas incertidumbres y romances, despedimos el año 2006. Muchas gracias a quienes les ha gustado la historia y me lo han hecho saber a través de sus innumerables correos y comentarios. Gracias miles a mi amiga Daulaci, a Kenda Passoma, Fabisa, Nerak Cibeles, Lucy, FENIX GIRL, SyaoranSakuRocks, Yohko Bennington y todos los demás quienes en algún momento me han hecho llegar sus comentarios a mi correo pero de una u otra manera, tengo tan pésima memoria que se me ha olvidado. **

**Espero que lo ocurrido entre Yue y la desconocida no vuelva loca a sus fans. Jejejeje la verdad así actúan algunos hombres cuando quieren negar la realidad. Tomoyo y Touya son fuego y gasolina, se dieron cuenta? Además el pequeño Shinji le esta tomando mucho cariño a la chica, cierto? Que opinan de Kaho y Touya? la verdad es que Touya siempre trataba de hacer feliz a la mujer pero ella tenia su actitud prepotente y orgullosa desde el principio y eso siempre fue la maldición de ese matrimonio... Touya es tan tierno como un oso de felpa que dan ganas de acurrucarlo, Quien se ofrece a acurrucarlo? JAJAJAJAJA. **

**Ya en un tono mas serio, lo ocurrido en casa del abuelito de Tomoyo es horrible. ¡Pobre chica! Tener que lidiar con todo y además ¡Con eso¿Quién es la cruel persona que le tortura de aquella manera¡Hmmm hay muchas dudas y sospechosos sueltos! Espero sus sospechosos aunque muchos me han mandado las ideas que se les han ocurrido como el misterio de Katsumi y cierta relación entre ella y Monohui hijo. ¡No coman ansias que están cerca de una pista, pero no la que piensa! Mientras, disfruten de estas fiestas y un fin de año 2006. **


	11. Chapter 11

****

****

****

****

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

****

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

****

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo Once. **

--------------

La joven terminaba de empacar todo en su habitación. Pocas cosas se quedaban. Su padre ingresó con gesto algo entristecido y añadió.- ¿No hay nada que pueda decirte para que te quedes hijita?

La muchacha negó con su rostro sonriéndole melancólicamente. Dijo.- Mandaré al chofer por el resto de mis cosas...- aproximándose a él y abrazándole.- Ánimos papá: todo está bien. Voy a la universidad, no a otro continente.

Su padre le abrazaba con efusividad ante sus palabras.- Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa tu decisión. Hace dos años debiste de empezar la universidad y no la iniciaste... ahora, tan de repente... ¡Y tres días antes del baile!

.—Dos Días papá.- dijo la muchacha.- Me marcho mañana temprano. Solo voy a ir a despedirme de Sakura esta noche y mañana me pondré en camino. – dijo Seika pero su padre notó la duda en su mirada.

La hesitación, el dolor y el miedo.

.-Hija. ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? No te ves tan convencida y yo...

.-Papá: cualquiera creerá que no quieres que vaya a la universidad.

.,-No cuando no es lo que verdaderamente quieres. – alegó el hombre con seguridad. –Te pido que si no es lo que en verdad quieres, no te marches...

Ella suspiró y mirándole a los ojos le mintió diciendo.- Es lo que quiero... ahora ¿Qué tal si te hago una tarta de manzanas y nos la comemos como despedida? –llevándole del brazo fuera de la habitación.

La muchacha caminó la gran residencia del brazo de su padre y este declaró .-No se que motivó este cambio en ti querida... pero estoy agradecido que encontraras finalmente tu camino.

.-Yo también papá. – afirmó sintiéndose muy culpable de mentirle y aun adolorida. Adolorida por las palabras y acciones de aquel a quien estaba mas que segura que amaba mas que su propia vida. Instintivamente tocó el cuello tortuga de su suéter que llevaba puesto para esconder uno de los moretones ocasionados por las bruscas caricias del ojos fríos. Jamás consideró que aquel hombre pudiera romperle sus ilusiones y dejarle marcas tan profundas.

No pensaba del moretón en su cuello.

Pensaba en su corazón.

.-Al menos ¿No te quedarías al ver el éxito de tu fiesta? Es la última que serás la directora... será muy especial.

La muchacha notaba la melancolía en sus palabras. Finalmente declaró.- Claro. Ya tengo mi disfraz. Mandaré mis cosas adelante y me iré al día siguiente de la fiesta...

El hombre le palmeó su mano con gentileza y se embarcaron a la cocina para que ella le preparase una de sus tartas. Él, ignorante de la verdadera pena de su hija solo se alegraba que ella se abriera camino y decidiera un camino.

Y ella solo lamentaba que el verdadero responsable de todo aquello se vanagloriaba en los brazos de otras mujeres.. mas aun cuando ella era consciente que nadie podría amarlo como ella.

----------

La preciosa ojiverde cuando le llamó pasada la media noche, sorprendió en verdad a Shaoran Li quien estaba ya descansado. Su tono de voz era reservado y parecía estarle hablando con precaución para que no le escuchasen en su hogar. Ahora que se estacionaba delante de la casa Kinomoto, estaba mas o menos informado de lo ocurrido. Ahora que lo pensaba mientras apagaba el coche, podía contar con la suerte que el hermano de Sakura estuviera en casa.

Sería la primera vez que se encontrarían cara a cara y también con Tomoyo.

Tomando una bocanada final de aire para darse valor, descendió y caminó con determinación al frente de la residencia. Toco el timbre y esperó unos instantes. Unos pasos se aproximaban a la casa.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, reconoció a Sakura y sonrió con afabilidad a la chica quien le sonrió sutilmente y juntó la puerta pero no la cerró. Sakura vestía un suéter muy lindo color rosa y sus cabellos agarrados con un cintillo del mismo color y unos shorts color crema. –Buenos días Shaoran...

-Buenos días- dijo el castaño mirando nuevamente aquellos shorts y tosió. Tratando de mantener el control de las cosas preguntó.- ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

.-Tomoyo ha desayunado pero muy poco. Aun está algo nerviosa y sigue en cama. ¿Deseas hablar con ella?

.-Si. Mientras mas averigue, mejor.

-¿Vas a ir a su casa?

.-Claro, si quiero ayudar en algo, he de hacerlo. He pasado por ahí hace un instante. Habían unos coches estacionados. Policías y vi lo que parecía ser un investigador.

.-Quisiera ir contigo...

.-Sakura: por lo que tu hermano te contó no es una bonita escena. – dijo Li reacio ante aquello.- Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y ayudes a tu amiga...- iba a decirle algo mas cuando la puerta fue abierta de repente sorprendiendo a Sakura (esta sintió como se levantaron hasta los cabellos de su nunca) y Shaoran frunció el ceño ante la alta figura del hermano de Sakura quien le miraba con intensidad y desconfianza.

-.Hermano...

.-¿Quién rayos es usted y que hace aquí en mi casa? – Preguntó Touya mirándole con desafío, halando a Sakura y colocándole detrás de su persona. Shaoran le mantuvo la vista firme y no hesitaba en su trato. -¿Acaso no piensa responder? Y ¿Por qué rayos hablaba con Ella? – Sakura suspiró resignada.

.-Hermano..-.- hesitando continuar.- El señor aquí...- Shaoran le observaba atentamente. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de ser presentados formalmente¿Sakura le revelaría en verdad quien era él¿Qué estaban saliendo a sus espaldas? Finalmente pudo responder sus inquietudes cuando habló la ojiverde con un nervioso gesto.- Este caballero me estaba preguntado por Tomoyo-chan. Parece que investiga lo ocurrido en la casa del abuelito...

Touya no observó a Sakura quedándose observando fijamente al desconocido. Mientras Shaoran sancionaba a Sakura en su cabeza _"Mentirosa... si no se lo dices pronto, lo averiguará por si mismo." _Alzando una ceja hacía Sakura pero inmediatamente observó a Touya.

.-Si permite que me presente no tendría que hacer tantas preguntas... – sacando su placa-. Soy Li Shaoran... estoy investigando el altercado ocurrido en la casa de Tomoyo Daidouji y su abuelo.

Touya lo miró de arriba abajo y titubeó. Algo no le cuadraba en aquello. Sentía la tensión y el nerviosismo proveniente de Sakura y algo en la conducta con aquel hombre que le hacía dudar. Sakura no se habría entretenido tanto tiempo en la puerta con un mero desconocido. Pero la situación en si era mas extraña de lo normal. Aun no dejando sus dudas a un lado extendió la mano saludando firme pero fríamente al detective.

.-Tomoyo aun está arriba recostada... – Empujando sutilmente a su hermana para que entrase en la casa. Después, ingresó él y atrás Shaoran quien cerró la puerta.- ¿Puedes ir a ver si puede bajar? – preguntó Touya a Sakura que no dejaba espacios a una objeción.

.-Si, claro.- yéndose inmediatamente a los pisos superiores sin observar a Shaoran quien le echó una mirada muy sutil a Sakura con aquellos shorts que no pasó desapercibida para Touya y quien empequeñeció sus ojos.

Touya se cruzó de brazos y le miraba con rostro de pocos amigos.- ¿Es usted el experto que vendría de la ciudad.?

Shaoran hesitó en responderle. No fue consultado con la policía sino por Sakura. ¿Cómo explicaría aquello? Finalmente respondió.- Estoy investigando lo ocurrido.

.-Eso no responde mi pregunta- Dijo Touya amenazadoramente.

-.Tranquilo Señor Kinomoto. Mi prioridad ahora mismo es encontrar al perpetrador de tal hazaña. – Observando a Sakura descender nuevamente los escalones.

.- Se encuentra muy nerviosa y mareada. ¿No podría ser en otro momento? – Preguntó disculpándose.

.-Me temo que no. Quiero que me de toda la información necesaria y mientras sea mas pronto mejor.

.-Si quiere puedo llevarle a la habitación...- se ofreció Sakura. Su hermano le observó reprochadoramente pero no se negó en voz alta.

.-Si fuera tan amable- solicitó con gentileza. Sakura asintió con su rostro y Shaoran le siguió mientras la mirada de Touya los estudiaba hasta que se perdieron de vista por los escalones.

Ya arriba y lejos de la mirada y oídos del mayor de los Kinomoto, Shaoran dijo.- Debiste de decírselo de una vez Sakura... – Dándole alcance y caminando a la par.

.-¿Estás loco Shaoran? Mi hermano no está de humor ahora mismo para decirle encima de todo, que estamos saliendo... – Shaoran le aferró por la muñeca y ella se volteó mirándole a los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos castaños que le miraban con aprobación.- ¿Si?

.-Que linda te ves con esos shorts...- declaró con una voz grave cargada de sensualidad. Sakura se sonrojó intensamente.

.-Muchas gracias...- dijo antes de ser besada sutilmente en los labios.- Buenos días...- dijo al final sonriéndole.

.-Buenos días.- respondió él sonriéndole.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes esconderle la verdad a tu hermano?

.-El tiempo que sea necesario- Respondió.- Es que no lo conoces- dijo con un dejo de voz y un puchero.- Te mataría si se enterara...

.-Me podría arriesgar. – Acariciando su mejilla.

.-.Lo se. Pero buscaré la manera de decírselo... no te preocupes. – Ambos escucharon un sonido proveniente del rellano de los escalones que estaban sueltos: Sakura no dudaba que su hermano estaba tratando de espiar o enterarse de algo. Sakura se separó de él y Shaoran no la retuvo. Ella tocó la puerta dos veces.

.-¿Tomoyo? – entrando ella. Shaoran se detuvo en el umbral hasta que le dijera que entrase. Sakura se acercó a su amiga declarando. .- El detective Shaoran Li está aquí... quisiera hacerte unas preguntas...

.-Si, claro- declaró Tomoyo. Shaoran pasó al lugar segundos después. Sakura le haló una silla para que Shaoran se sentase allí. Tomoyo tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y unas marcas oscuras debajo de estos dejando entendido que pasó la noche en vilo.

.-Señorita Daidouji: lamento no conocerla en mejores circunstancias. Sakura me ha hablado mucho de usted...

.-Yo también lo lamento...- afirmó la mujer. Shaoran observa como la belleza de la cantante es notable pese a la condición de trasnoche que tenía en su rostro. –Debí haberlo conocido en mejores circunstancias. – habló lentamente.

.-Tranquilícese Señorita Daidouji – Declaró Li con gesto algo profesional pero se notaba la calidez y consternación en sus palabras. Tomoyo le miró finalmente notando inmediatamente un rayo de perspicacia, astucia, valor, inteligencia y decencia en aquel sujeto.

No se había fijado en su persona cuando se saludaron. Además de aquel físico mas oriental que el de ella misma y Sakura, tenía un elegante rostro. Sus ojos irradiaban una pizca de confianza que era difícil en hallar en algunos hombres. Y era muy guapo además. No le sorprendía ahora porque le atraía a Sakura.

Era el hombre que mas o menos imaginaba para ella.

.-Si me permite.- dijo con formalidad por si Touya llegaba a escucharle.- Necesito hablar con Tomoyo a solas...

.-Pero yo...- señalando a su amiga y a él mismo. Shaoran le hizo un gesto con su rostro que no daba espacio a réplica. Sakura desistió de sus intenciones asintió en silencio y declaró finalmente.- Estaré en la cocina con Touya... – cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Shaoran se volteó a ella y declaró con firmeza- Tenga la seguridad que no voy a delatar nada que no quiere que se sepa delante de los Kinomoto, Señorita Daidouji. Todo lo que hablemos aquí, quedará en absoluta confidencialidad.

.-No tengo nada que esconder Señor Li- afirmó Tomoyo con convicción aunque con gesto cansino. –Usted vino buscando a una mujer que se le acusa del asesinato de su ex prometido.- Shaoran no cortó su contacto visual con la hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas.- ¿Cree aun que maté a Remi?

.-No importa lo que crea o no.

.-No fue lo que le dijo a Sakura.

.-Solo le dije que surgieron pruebas que la podrían absolver como sospechosa.- Dijo con una eminente frialdad profesional.- Ahora necesito que me cuente todos los eventos como se dieron... y no deje nada fuera...

Tomoyo suspiró y a continuación narró lo ocurrido al joven detective.

**---------**

Sakura miró al techo de la cocina y suspiró. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos desde que dejó a Li a solas con la amatista. Le preocupaba mucho su amiga pero mas que todo, le preocupaba y sorprendía al mismo momento, que minutos antes, Shaoran Li le había besado en le pasillo.

¡Cosa jamás ocurrida en su casa! Un sonrojo sutil cubrió sus mejillas y volvió a suspirar pero una misteriosa mueca (parecida a una sonrisa) se asomaba por sus labios. Aun así se conformaba con mirar la superficie de su taza de té.-

Touya había notado el extraño comportamiento de su hermana desde días atrás sin decir nada ya que él tenía sus propios problemas con Tomoyo. Lo de la noche anterior parecía una pesadilla.

Cuando el teléfono sonó los espantó a ambos y se observaron mutuamente. Touya tomó el teléfono y saludando brevemente escuchó lo que le explicaban al otro lado de la línea. Cortando la llamada dijo con brevedad- Ya los investigadores han concluido revisando la casa de Monohui. Tomoyo podrá ir a buscar algo de ropa...

.-¿Por qué no dejas que yo vaya, hermano? – preguntó Sakura rápidamente.- Debe de ser un golpe muy fuerte para Tomoyo y yo se donde está todo en la casa.

Touya lo pensó un segundo y por el bienestar de la amatista accedió.- Muy bien. Te llevaré en cuanto Tomoyo esté descansado...

.-No es necesario- dijo ella sintiendo un terrible calor en sus mejillas. Bajando su mirada a su té agregó.- El detective Li comentó arriba que piensa ir... tal vez podría ir con él... – Tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Touya empequeñeció sus ojos. Lo pensó unos instantes y no se imaginaba él, Touya empacando la ropa interior de la amatista. Asintió y añadió.- Pero... te llevarás a Shinji contigo y lo dejarás en el coche. No son imágenes ni tampoco escenarios para un pequeño.

.-¡A Shinji! Pero ¿por qué? Shinji es...

-Tu sobrino. Y no estarás sola en un carro desconocido con ese hombre...

.-¡Hermano!

.-Sakura ¿ Que es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó de repente, callándole rápidamente.- Nunca habías discutido tanto por mis decisiones.

.-¡Nunca me das oportunidad para refutarlas!

.-Y no lo harás ahora. – dijo con determinación.- Alguien tiene que quedarse con ella. O lo haces tú o voy yo por la ropa...

.-Quisiera verte hacerlo.- Cruzándose de brazos desafiadoramente. –Si gritas cuando una de mis pantaletas se mezclan en la ropa tuya y de mi sobrino...

Touya enrojeció en las orejas. Pero de coraje. ¿Cuándo Sakura se había vuelto tan mandona? Sin decir palabra se sentó y en aquel momento, el joven Li se hizo presente para alegría de Sakura y lamento de Touya.

.-Disculpen. Pero ya terminé mis averiguaciones. – Observando a Sakura y luego a su hermano.- Si la joven recuerda algo mas o tienen alguna pista, no duden en llamarme.- declaró extendiéndole una tarjeta con sus números a Touya.

.-Dice mi hermana que va a la casa de Monohui.

.-Así es. Debo de ver algunas cosas y ver que mas puedo recabar...

.-Iré con usted- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie rápida, entre la sorpresa de Shaoran quien había dicho un rato antes que no iría con él a la escena del crimen. Hesitó en observar a Touya. – Mi hermano está de acuerdo...- Agregó para no dejarle otra alternativa a ambos hombres.

.-Creía que te quedarías Sakura...- declaró Touya mirándole con extrañeza.

.-_HE _cambiado de parecer hermano. además, no quiero verte enredado con problemas de pantaletas.

Shaoran no supo que deducir de aquello y solamente declaró.- Le esperaré mientras se cambia Señorita.

Sakura siguió el juego de su formalidad en su trato y se retiró a colocarse unos pantalones de mezclilla. Touya se puso de pie y declaró con firmeza- Espero que acepte que mi hijo les acompañe.

.-No entiendo Señor Kinomoto. Esa no es escena para un niño.

.-Se puede quedar en su coche si se lo permite.- Insistió Touya.- Simplemente llámelo instinto pero no confío en ningún hombre con mi hermana.- Sorprendiendo en parte a Li pero este no se lo hizo notar- En verdad, no confío en nadie cuando se trata de mis seres queridos.

.-.Créame Señor Kinomoto: yo soy igual que usted. – Touya no asintió ni negó nada y salió al patio donde se veía un chiquillo montar un columpio. El mayor de los Kinomotos le llamó y el muchacho salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Shaoran ahí comprendió que nada sería fácil con Touya. ¿En que lío se había metido por la ojiverde?

**--------------**

Katsumi terminaba de contestar una llamada de espaldas al mostrador cuando escuchó la campanilla. No se volteó inmediatamente pero cuando lo hizo finalmente, quiso que la tierra se la tragara y se hundiera en las profundidades. Su corazón se detuvo y su mirada borró todo rastro de bondad ante aquella figura que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador y que le sonreía con cierta burla.

Katsumi cerró su llamada y no preguntó nada. Fue quien llegó la que interrogó.- ¿Y bien¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?

.-No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí- apurándose y saliendo por el otro lado hasta quedar cara a cara con su interlocutor.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? - preguntó con gesto de aparente inocencia añadiendo con firmeza- Vine a visitarte. ¿He venido en mal momento?

.-No tienes ningún derecho de... – Apuntándole con firmeza en su rostro.

.-Hago lo que se me venga en gana querida... así somos todos...- pasando un dedo por su mejilla añadió con firmeza- Tan bello rostro y no sabes sacarle provecho.- Katsumi retrocedió dos pasos de su persona.

.-No de la manera que querías...- declaró con acidez.- No soy como tu.

La persona charlando con ella sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta. –Si eres como yo. Y el tiempo vendrá a probártelo.- observando las joyas en las vitrinas.-¿y... lo has encontrado¿Lo que viniste a buscar?

.-Eso a ti no te importa- gruñó la mujer desafiándole con la mirada y el mentón. Sonrió ante su desafío tan inherente.

.-No se que haces aquí- murmuró con desdén.- Cuando sepan quien eres, te desecharán y te echarán a un lado. No tienes esperanza aquí.

.-¿Viniste miles de kilómetros para decirme lo que pudiste decirme por teléfono? –Cruzándose de brazos.

.,-Solo te digo que andes con cuidado- Dijo con un gesto de desafío que turbó a la joven y luego dejó bajar la guardia para añadir. –Te veré luego...

.-¿Piensas quedarte?

.-Un tiempo si. – Admitió.- La verdad es que es difícil seguirte la pista. Pero cuando mandaste esa estúpida foto a tu hermano no fue difícil no hallarte.

.-¡Te la mostró!

.-En su cumpleaños...- Dijo con firmeza- No hesitó en pavonear que estabas aquí. –y cambiando de tema añadió con rapidez.- Ven conmigo ahora. Recojamos tus cosas y vamos. Aquí no tendrás nada por que quedarte- y mirándole a los ojos añadió sonriendo.- Al menos que, - hesitando-.- Aquí hayas encontrado algo que capturara tu interés y tu codicia.

-.¡Ya te dije que no soy como tu! – gritó rabiosa alzando la voz. Su rostro estaba enrojecido pero de la rabia. La campana sonó haciendo que la desconocida se volteara para encontrarse con un elegante joven de ojos azules quien le miraba con un gesto frío y distante aunque sus ojos azules parecían llamear fuego.

-¿Está usted bien Señorita Katsumi?- preguntó el recién llegado con una educación y protocolo que dejaban bien amortiguados sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque miraba con una distancia y frialdad a aquel que molestaba a la ayudante de Monohui.

.-Si, estoy bien. La _"Señora"_ ya se iba... – dijo con firmeza aunque su tono de voz dejó entrever su molestia ante su presencia.

.-Así que no había "Nada" – preguntó la mujer observándole una vez mas y al caballero de traje añil.- Si tu lo dices pequeña... – sonriendo con victoria y lanzándole una mirada aprobatoria al hombre. – Vendré a verte en otro momento... Gusto en verle... –Asintiendo con la mirada a Hiragizawa antes de marcharse del lugar.

Eriol se aproximó con rapidez a la figura de la muchacha que había perdido todo rastro de color natural en su rostro. Con gesto protector le colocó una de sus manos en sus hombros y la mirada femenina observó aquellos gentiles ojos azules escondidos tras las gafas recetadas. Su respirar era agitado y anormal.

.-¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con su rostro. Eriol comprendió y en un gesto para nada informal, le abrazó con firmeza mientras la muchacha respiraba entrecortadamente y unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Eriol sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció unos momentos después cuando ella comenzaba a recuperar la compostura. A pesar de sus diferencias en el pasado, él no concebía aquella actitud de indefensa que mostraba en aquellos instantes. La mujer había capturado su atención e interés desde que la conoció en una feria desarrollada en la ciudad.

Fue cuando decidió invertir en aquella zona.

_Eriol se encontraba aquella mañana observando junto a su segundo al mando los montajes y exhibiciones del lugar antes de que este abriese sus puertas al publico. Nunca hasta aquel día, había considerado la idea de rehacer su vida. Vestía aquel día unos pantalones casuales y una chaqueta bastante sport. Nadie creería que era un magnate en los negocios quien lo viera junto al segundo al mando observando el montaje de Hiragizawa joyas en el pabellón que les correspondía. _

_Eriol observó entonces a unos metros como una de los exhibidores era terminado de decorar por dos mujeres. Le estaban dando una portada bastante oriental a su exhibidor y colgaban incluso lámparas de papel típicas de los festivales del país. Eriol no pudo dejar de notar como una de las mujeres subía la escalera de madera apoyada, ascendiendo mas de los peldaños que se aconsejaban. La otra estaba distraída pareciera buscando algo que se le había escondido en el suelo o alguna parte pues estaba arrodillada buscando algo. Fue entonces, cuando observó la escalera falsear y pudo ver en su imaginación a la joven "volar" por los aires y caer al suelo de mala manera sino intervenía y pronto. _

_Tal como pudo adivinar: cuando estaba cerca la escalera falló inclinándose a un lado y la muchacha se soltó de ella rápidamente para no caer con el mueble. Pero a diferencia de sus pensamientos la muchacha cayó encima del hombre y ambos cayeron al suelo. _

_El segundo al mando se aproximó y así mismo lo hizo la joven que acompañaba a la accidentada quien llevaba en la mano un martillo. -¡Santo Cielo! Katsumi ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_La muchacha en sus brazos no abría los ojos aun. Pareciera que no se recuperaba del susto. Cuando abrió finalmente los ojos se encontró observando a unos profundos ojos azules. Después una nariz, labios perfectos. Una palidez que contrarrestaba con aquellos cabellos negros intensos, casi azulados que portaba el hombre en cuyos brazos se hallaba. _

_Para ellos, el mundo se había detenido. _

_Momentos después, ellos cuatro se hallaban compartiendo un café y sentados en mesas con otras personas a su alrededor. Eriol se enteró inmediatamente que ella se llamaba Katsumi y su amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Ambas venían con el Señor Monohui a quien había conocido en una exposición el año anterior. _

_Pero en verdad quien le sorprendía era Katsumi. Pese a que Sakura poseía una belleza natural y una gentileza innata, percibía en su amiga de ojos castaños cierto espíritu perseverante y despierto que su amiga no poseía. Mientras Sakura parecía un tanto soñador, Katsumi parecía ser mas centrada y realista. También muy reservada y apenada. Se había disculpado aquella tarde por vigésima vez de haber caído sobre el hombre a pesar que él admitía que lo había hecho a propósito para que la joven no cayera al suelo. _

_Aun esta se sentía muy culpable. _

_Eriol solo se había presentado por su nombre y así lo hicieron las jóvenes. Declaró que trabajaban a para Joyas Hiragizawa y su segundo se sorprendió que no admitió que era el dueño de tan exitosa empresa que cruzaba el continente. También notó que Eriol pidió que guardase el secreto. _

_Notó como la tímida muchacha mucho menor que él le atraía de sobremanera. Nunca había sentido una atracción tal por una inocente o una niña desde que se había casado años atrás. Pero su esposa había muerto por complicaciones. Nunca reveló aquel día que había estado casado. _

_Tal vez no se habría encaprichado tanto con Katsumi si se lo hubiera revelado. Porque la muchacha nunca le habría aceptado desde un principio. _

_La noche de la inauguración llegó. Sakura y Katsumi estaban entusiasmadas de presentarle al abuelo al supuesto Eriol, pero este nunca llegó. Dos días después, Touya fue por Sakura dado a que Shinji enfermó y quería que ella lo cuidase (aunque Sakura pensaba que como siempre, Touya no soportaba su ausencia), ya cuando Katsumi se había imaginado que fue una "sensación diferente" de un momento, recibió en su cubículo una preciosa rosa roja con una invitación a cenar en un restaurante muy fino y ostentoso de la zona. Dudosa, pero el señor Monohui le insistió que fuera porque no tenía nada que perder. Katsumi finalmente accedió por la petición del anciano y se dio cita en el lugar. _

_No tenía un vestuario tan ostentoso y lujoso como la de las otras comensales pero extrañamente se sentía cómoda con Eriol como su acompañante. Aunque la diferencia de edad no era tan notable, Katsumi percibió inmediatamente que el sujeto tenía sus años encima contrario a ella, que era mas joven que Sakura. Habló que tenía trabajando poco para el señor Monohui y lo que hacía y donde era que ella y Sakura vivían. Eriol se mostró interesado en todo. _

_Pero a mitad de la velada Katsumi percibió que Eriol era muy reservado cuando le tocaba hablar de su persona. Dijo en una – No te enojes si aun no hablo mucho de mi. Mi historia no es tan feliz como la tuya. _

_Katsumi escuchaba el sonido del violín a pocos metros de ellos. sus ojos café trataron de hacer algo de sentido ante aquello instándole a contarle algo. Sonrió humildemente para declarar- Mi vida ni ha sido tan feliz ni tan dichosa... _

_Eriol borró su sonrisa y declaró.- Hablas con tanto apego de Sakura y el señor Monohui que... _

_.-Eso es lo que puede entenderse- bajando la mirada algo abochornada.- Pero no es así. No son mi familia. Le digo abuelo al señor Monohui porque al pesar del poco tiempo que le conozco estoy tan agradecida con él y su trato... _

_.-Admiras a ese señor. _

_-Bastante... – admitió sonriéndole.- Tiene una candidez que ojalá yo poseer. _

_Eriol entrelazó sus dedos con los de ellas que estaban en la mesa sorprendiéndole y sonrojándola un instante. Dijo con voz seria y que no dejaba dejo a réplica.- Tienes una candidez que te hace especial por ti misma...- Haciéndole sonrojarse aun mas. – No lo dudes. _

_Katsumi iba a responder a su gentil halago cuando una voz les hizo voltearse. Un hombre de bastante edad dijo.- ¡Eriol Hiragizawa¡que agradable sorpresa! _

_Eriol hesitó en dejar de mirar a la muchacha porque había notado en su mirada cierta confusión. Finalmente tuvo que saludar al sujeto.- Gusto en verle. _

_.-Le extrañamos en los cabos...- advirtiendo la presencia de la mujer añadió.- Su acompañante es un excelente nadador... anualmente un grupo de personas del medio se marcha a los cabos a nadar y pescar... Matsumo Tikiragami. _

_.-Mucho gusto- habló la joven reconociendo inmediatamente su apellido: El hombre era una eminencia en tratados internacionales y prácticamente la mano derecha del presidente. Además poseía varios consorcios que se dedicaban a construir barcos lujosos y cruceros para las líneas mas prestigiosas del mundo. _

_.-Bueno, les dejaré con su cena...gusto en verte Hiragizawa- Despidiéndose de ambos y marchándose prontamente con su acompañante. _

_Ella tardó varios momentos antes de decir.- Eres el dueño del consorcio de joyas ...- mirándole finalmente a los ojos. _

_.-Así es. _

_.-¿Por qué te viste en la necesidad de esconderlo? – preguntó curiosa. Pero también nerviosa. _

_Muy nerviosa. _

_.-Porque no le doy importancia... tampoco tu deberías- ella retiró su servilleta de las piernas y se mostraba entre enojada, inquieta y nerviosa.-¿Le das tanta importancia? _

_.-Cuando estoy tratando de dejar atrás algo, si. Puedo darle importancia. _

_.-¿Algo? _

_Katsumi se puso de pie y dijo con una notable molestia. – Necesito irme... _

_.-Puedo escoltarte de vuelta a tu hotel- declaró haciendo ademán de levantarse. _

_Ella lo detuvo con un gesto y sonriendo fríamente declaró.- No se preocupe... tomaré un taxi. _

_.-No es ninguna molestia.- sonrojándole intensamente. _

_Ella con una sonrisa cortes, melancólica y fría le respondió.- Por favor... no lo haga...- indicándole que se quedara sentado. Salió rápidamente del lugar sin siquiera voltear una sola vez. _

_A Eriol esto le llenó de una intensa curiosidad. Usualmente las mujeres solían apegarse mas a él cuando descubrían que tenía dinero. Incluso era él quien tenía que maniobrar una serie de artimañas y trucos para quitarse encima a mujeres un tanto mas interesadas en su dinero que en él. _

_De la muerte de su esposa y el hijo que iban a tener, Eriol se concentró tanto en el trabajo y se ocultaba tras él que construyó un imperio sobresaliente de joyas y tiendas de joyas mas importantes de la nación y crecía con paso firme en Europa, su natal ciudad. Su relación en el mundo de los negocios y diplomáticos era aun mas profunda ante la relación de su familia en embajadas y consulados. Él salía constantemente con algunas mujeres que capturaban su atención pero siempre concluía con el fantasma del pasado y del recuerdo de su esposa acechándole. _

_Hasta que aquella muchachita cayó a sus brazos. Pudo ver en sus ojos una inminente tristeza y también una belleza física que capturaba su atención. Aun era muy jovencita y apenas parecía estar desarrollándose como mujer. pero aun así era una mujer que llamaba su atención. _

_Pese a que no dudaba que le llevaba mas de una década en diferencia de edades. _

_Desde aquel día, trató y mucho de contactarla pero fue en vano. La muchacha cuando el trataba de conversar con ella se volvía una serpiente esquivándolo de manera interesante. Fue entonces cuando investigando las joyas Monohui llegó a aquel pueblo. Vio la potencialidad que aquella zona como mercado de perlas traía a sus intereses comerciales y admitía que ella también, quien había capturado tanto su atención y curiosidad era un reto conocer en su ambiente de vida y tal vez, con el tiempo, tratar de ver que podía ser de ellos. _

_Pero desde su mudanza al pueblo y comenzar a coincidir en algunos lugares, era mas que notoria la indiferencia e incluso desprecio que la muchacha mostraba hacia su persona. Le trataba con notable frialdad y formalidad y raramente mostraba una sonrisa honesta. Mas bien parecía que con él jamás sonreía. _

_Alguna vez pensó que había cometido un error al mudarse allí, hasta que comenzó a investigar por su cuenta. _

_Y entonces fue cuando la curiosidad y cierta pizca de interés por la muchacha se convirtió en uno de los retos que había tenido por primera vez en mas de ocho años. _

_Aquella muchacha se convirtió en cierta manera, en un reto que se animaba a si mismo de superar... poco a poco. _

Volvió a la realidad de sus recuerdos cuando le pasó un vaso con agua a la muchacha. Ella lo tomó sin hesitar y bebiendo su contenido, trató de reponerse pero aun así era notable su tensión. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

.-Gracias. – Afirmó ella con firmeza.

.-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –preguntó con una gentileza que ablandó el corazón de la muchacha y le ayudaba a recuperar cierta calidez en su cuerpo.

Aquel encuentro le había sacado de sus casillas y le había sacado todo el calor del cuerpo.

Negó con su rostro.-Esto es algo que tengo que resolver sola...- ahí fijándose de lo considerado y amable que estaba siendo el hombre con ella pese a su frialdad en su trato. Notó un instante como unos cuantos cabellos de su negruzca cabellera eran plateados. Ilógico para alguien que lucía tan joven.

Aunque ella sabía que no era tan joven. La noche que lo dejó sentado en el restaurante se puso a investigar acerca de él y lo que encontró la perturbó bastante: tal como sospechó, Eriol Hiragizawa no era solo un hombre de negocios acaudalado, sino que era mas que rico; había heredado una fortuna familiar de monto considerable y su negocio de joyas valía millones. Si eso no fuera poco, había ingresado la firma en la bolsa de valores donde él poseía un 49 de las acciones, lo que le aseguraba otra fortuna no menos cuantiosa.

Y eso, era lo último que ella quería en su vida.

.-Muchas gracias... por su preocupación- dijo hablando con honestidad y cierta vergüenza. El sonrió tímidamente y aquello hizo que la presión de la muchacha se disparara y sintiera un notable calor en sus mejillas. Ella se puso de pie tan de repente que sobresaltó a su interlocutor y dijo con una formalidad pero notándose nerviosa.- Ahora tengo que regresar a mis labores... – alejándose de su persona.

.-Considero que aun debería de descansar y recuperar su aliento...

.-Es cierto. Pero Sakura no vendrá hoy y tampoco la señorita Daidouji.

Eriol metió una de sus manos en sus bolsillos y declaró- Trabajas con su abuelo y su mejor amiga ¿Aun le llamas por su apellido?

Katsumi lo miró a los ojos un instante y tardó en responderle para finalmente decir.- Tiene razón. Pero apenas la conozco y no creo que sea correcto hablarle de esta manera.

.-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó con un gesto algo divertido en su mirada que hizo nuevamente que la presión dela muchacha se acelerara. Cambiando de tema Eriol añadió.- ¿Es buena idea que te quedes sola? Lo digo por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

.-Estaré bien. – afirmó ella confiada. – Ya no volverá.

.-Bien, pues me retiro entonces...- pensando unos instantes.-¿Algo ha pasado con Sakura que no vendrá el día de hoy?

Ella le miró a los ojos y finalmente le respondió.- Solo me dijo que Tomoyo está en su casa y no se encuentra bien de salud y se quedará allá.

Eriol se consternó ante aquello pero no lo dejó entrever a la muchacha. Sin más nada que añadir se despidió con un beso en el dorso de la mano de la muchacha en la cual dejó la tibieza de sus labios, marcado en la piel.

**--------------- **

El anciano levantó la mirada al ver a su abogado ingresar con lentitud por la puerta. El hombre mostró inmediatamente como le consternaba aquélla condición en el anciano. El señor Monohui le hizo señas para que se acercara.

.-Gracias por venir. – le saludó con la mirada y aquélla voz se escuchaba demacrada. El hombre no haría ningún comentario acerca de aquello: le apenaba la situación que pasaba su amigo pero no había nada que hacer.

.-Me sorprendió la llamada de Tsukishiro- declaró sacando un sobre color naranja sellado.- Me explicó acerca de los cambios que quieres ¿Estás seguro?

.-Si- respondió ahogadamente. Se sentía que cada día que pasaba y cada hora que transcurría un pedazo de su existencia se marchaba. –Necesito que me ayudes a hacer esos ajustes...

.-Hombre: no es por nada pero lo que me explicó Tsukishiro carece de lógica... está bien que quieras asegurar a tu nieta con lo suyo pero no entiendo lo segundo.

.-Quiero asegurarme que nada les falte- le explicó.- Solo tengo a Tomoyo pero ella puede cuidarse sola. Tiene dinero de su parte. – Sorprendiendo al abogado. –No me mires así: claro que Tomoyo será la heredera de la mayor parte de mi fortuna... pero quiero hacer estos otros ajustes.

.-Monohui: lo que quieras...- extendiendo el sobre.- ¿Quiere que repasemos las condiciones en el documento?

El hombre asintió y añadió.- Después que firme, hazlo llegar a Tsukishiro. Él firmará como testigo.

El otro hombre asintió y a continuación inició la lectura de la última voluntad del anciano.

**----------- **

Touya comenzaba a preocuparse. Sakura aun no había llegado a la casa. Metió en el pantalón de Shinji el teléfono portátil que tenía en casos de emergencias. Aun no se animaba a marcar para que no fuera tan notorio que tanto le preocupaba que dos de sus seres mas queridos estuvieran con un desconocido.

Subió media hora antes a la habitación de la amatista y la vio dormida. Hesitó mucho en pasar a la habitación y decidió observarla desde el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro pálido era bañado con la claridad de la luz que provenía del exterior. Aquellas pestañas onduladas y espesas eran la cosa más atractiva que había visto en su vida. Aquel rostro puro y bello que mostraba solo una pizca de cómo era en su interior. Era como ver a un ángel dormitar y aquello le llenaba de sumo placer. Saber que estaba a salvo y bajo su cuidado.

Si alguien le tratara de hacer daño, tendría que pasar primero por encima de él.

Aun no comprendía ya sentado en los pisos inferiores, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha quien podría haberle hecho aquello a Tomoyo. Por más que le gustaba provocarle sabía que era una criatura de un corazón bondadoso que jamás le haría daño a nadie, menos intencionalmente. Pero alguien pretendía lastimarla y no físicamente.

Mental, que era mucho peor.

Esperaba que los investigadores sacaran alguna pista de lo ocurrido y atrapasen al responsable.

Unos segundos después, el toque del timbre le despertó de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta para al abrirle, mostrar un rostro aturdido sorprendido y luego bastante tenso a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

.-Buenas Tardes Kinomoto- le saludó Eriol con una gentil cortesía que sacaba de quicio a Touya. Mas aun, lo que le sacaba de sus cabales, era el ramo de lirios que el sujeto traía en sus manos. - ¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?

.-¿Qué le hace pensar que está aquí?

Eriol sin preocuparse si quiera por su hosca respuesta respondió con cortesía y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios que sacaba aun mas de quicio a su rival. –Supe que Tomoyo no se encontraba bien y he venido a visitarle...

Touya recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sakura poco tiempo atrás donde hablaba de los "posibles sentimientos" del británico por la amatista. Ahí estaba la prueba de que algo le picaba a ese maldito hombre: las flores en sus manos y eran para Tomoyo.

Touya lo miró de arriba abajo. Eriol se imaginaba con razón, que pasar por Kinomoto iba a ser todo un reto. Era la primera vez que el británico se atrevía a ir hasta su casa y una buena razón tenía. Según para el moreno, la razón era mas que valida y justificada.

Excepto por una cosa: A él le importaba Tomoyo. La deseaba. y no iba a permitir que ningún hombre se le aproximara.

Iba a decir que se fuera al diablo y cerrarle la puerta en su cara cuando unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras. Touya y Eriol observaron al lugar para notar a Tomoyo Daidouji con sus cabellos mojados y rostro fresco por el baño y se aproximaba a ellos con una esencia de flores y frutas en si que mareó los sentidos de Touya. ¡Dios! Aun así se veía mas que hermosa.

Se veía deliciosamente pecaminosa. Touya rugió por lo bajo. - ¿Eriol? – preguntó ella ignorante de la mirada que Touya le lanzaba que eran todo menos sutiles.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Extendiéndole las flores replicó.- Me enteré que no te encontrabas bien de salud. Pero me alegra constatar que te ves muy bien ...- sonriéndole afablemente.

Touya tenía ganas de quitar aquella ridícula sonrisa de su rostro de un puñetazo. Eriol notando la mirada de Touya, pudo sospechar sus intenciones que involucraban hasta arrojarlo por un barranco. Sazonando mas la situación añadió con alegría.- Te ves tal cual una flor que recibe el rocío de la luna...

Tomoyo se sonrojó sutilmente y sonrió ante su cumplido. –Ven pasa... no te quedes en la puerta...- Eriol sin siquiera mirar a Touya pasó por su lado, pisando por primera vez la casa Kinomoto.

Touya les miraba con resentimiento a ambos mientras se retiraban al salón. Touya estrelló la puerta detrás sin siquiera medir su fuerza. Pero por suerte estaba mas atento a seguir de cerca de Tomoyo y Eriol que no rompió el vidrio.

.-Me lamenta mucho que te sientas mal- decía Eriol sentándose en el sofá mientras Tomoyo se sentaba a su lado dejando las flores en la mesa.- Pero debo decir que te encuentras muy bien para estar enferma. Muchos deben de envidiar tu condición.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y agradeció su cumplido. A continuación agregó.- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba indispuesta?

.-Katsumi, la asistente de Monohui- la mirada inquisidora de Tomoyo le impulsó a continuar diciendo.- Pasé por allí para saludarles cuando me informó que no irías ni tu o Sakura.

-Así es. Sakura se quedó el día de hoy a hacerme compañía.

.-Pero ...- observando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde se encuentra la preciosa Sakura en estos momentos?

.-"La señorita Kinomoto" – comenzó Touya gruñéndole.- No está aquí. Salió un momento con Shinji.

.-Ah.- contestó con simpleza y volviendo su mirada al rostro de la amatista añadió.- Querida Tomoyo¿Esta es la razón por la cual no estás en tu casa, sino aquí?

.-Así es.- añadiendo rápidamente.-Sakura y su hermano tuvieron la amabilidad de extenderme una invitación anoche cuando mas mal me sentía. Han cuidado de mi estupendamente...- lanzándole una mirada a Touya quien se tensó en los hombros al ver su sonrisa dirigida a él. sin decir nada, Touya se retiró a su estudio dejándoles a solas.

Eriol lo vio marcharse y se sonrió aun mas ahí observando a Tomoyo.- Como que le resulta difícil esta situación.

.,-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó inocentemente .-¿Eriol?

-.Olvídalo.- Negando con su rostro.- Dime tu querida Tomoyo. ¿Estás en condiciones de salud para participar en el baile? Es en tres días ya.

.-¡Cierto el baile!- exclamó algo sorprendida: con todo lo ocurrido se había olvidado por completo del evento. Finalmente respondió.- Eriol: no se. No creo que me encuentre en ánimos para ello... y pensaba también en mi abuelo– Eriol rápidamente tomó una de sus manos.

.-No creo que Monohui quiera que su nieta pierda la oportunidad de participar en uno de esos bailes. Son el evento del momento aquí y son muy únicos cada uno de ellos. no soy adicto a las fiestas desde mucho tiempo atrás pero estas son todo un evento.

.-¿Desde que murió tu esposa? – preguntó con un dejo de voz tímido y algo compasivo.

Eriol asintió dejando sus manos y bajó su mirada.- A ella le fascinaban las fiestas. Era una de las cosas que teníamos en común: nuestro sentido de la aventura.

.-No pareces un aventurero.- dijo ella en confianza.

El guiñó el ojo añadiendo.-No lo pensarás hasta que hayas bailado una pieza al menos conmigo...- haciéndole sonreír.- Claro, si te sientes bien para aquel momento.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio. Eriol sonrió y besó su mano con afecto.

Desde un hueco de la puerta entreabierta, Touya escuchaba aquello con la sangre hirviéndole. ¡Así que ese sujeto pretendía mas seguro a Tomoyo! La había de seguro, tomado como reemplazo para su esposa.

Aquello estaría por verse.

-----------

Sakura había salido momentos antes que Shaoran. En realidad entraron juntos a la casa, y Sakura observó con estupor como se encontraba la casa. No le sorprendía que Tomoyo quedara en tal estado de conmoción. Vio las manchas de sangre y las palabras escritas. Lo único que no estaba era el animal muerto y agradeció aquello: eso hubiera sido un golpe aun mas fuerte.

Entró en la habitación de su amiga y comenzó a meter ropa y efectos personales en una valija que estaba detrás de la puerta. Al descender, observó a Shaoran realizar su trabajo con detalle y ella le dijo que le esperaría afuera.

El pequeño Kinomoto esperaba afuera pues las instrucciones fueron no moverse del vehículo. El muchacho encendió la radio y puso la estación de música. Al final del corte, anunciaron que el grupo de Sakura Monohui iría a una serie de conciertos y en los pueblos aledaños al suyo. Sorprendido pudo constatar que la muchacha era en verdad Tomoyo cuando hablaron de la posible presencia de la solista en uno o todos los conciertos y que el relacionador publico del grupo, aun no confirmaba. También anunciaron el estreno de un video aquella noche a las siete y el muchacho sonrió ante aquella revelación.

¿Cómo sería ver a la mujer que se alojaba en su casa en un video?

-------------

Eriol se había marchado cuando Tomoyo ingresó a la cocina por un florero o jarra para los lirios. Fue cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con Touya. Este solo dijo.- Siéntate.

Ella hesitó y el insistió.- Por favor...

Tomoyo se sentó y le miró aturdida. Los lirios se quedaron en la repisa cerca del fregadero. .-¿Qué ocurre Touya?

Touya parecía pensar mucho que era lo que en verdad ocurría. Le miró con intensidad y declaró finalmente. – Se nota que estás mejor.- Extendiéndole la taza de té a ella.- Anoche estabas muy molesta.

-.Gracias- dijo agradeciendo el gesto. Tomó del brebaje y abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Esto...

.-Si. Es eso mismo- no dándole mas importancia al asunto: Era el té favorito de canela y hojas de manzanilla con una pizca de azúcar. Era el favorito de Tomoyo y su madre. –¿Cuándo vas a decirme que significaban las palabras escritas con sangre?

Tomoyo bajó su mirada y dijo con un tono de voz reservado.- Aun no me recupero de eso...

.-Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento. –Mirándole a los ojos, los labios, las mejillas, aquel abundante cabello. Aquélla fragilidad que exhibía era el mas poderoso afrodisíaco. –Se que no soy de tu total confianza pero tendrás que empezar en algún momento... ¿Por qué escribieron la palabra Asesina?

Ella suspiró apesadumbrada. Había llegado el momento de decírselo. No habría marcha atrás. –Porque para algunas personas... soy una asesina. Mi ... el hombre con quien estaba comprometida falleció. Soy para la policía, la culpable de su muerte...

Touya escuchaba aquello aturdido. ¿Ella, haber asesinado a su prometido? Aquello carecía de sentido. Sabía que el hombre había muerto porque lo había hablado con Yukito y Monohui se lo había confirmado. Pero ¿Qué ella fuera la culpable? Aquello carecía de lógica.

Pero ahí estaba: De su propia boca escuchó cuando ella lo dijo. - ¿Eres la responsable? – preguntó finalmente aunque sabía la respuesta.

-¡No! – aclaró con firmeza aunque Touya podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.- Es que, lo amenacé en publico... me engañaba... y ya sabes que alguna vez me pegó. – hipó recordando aquellos eventos.- él... no me respetaba...- sollozando un poco.- A veces yo pensaba que él no sabía lo que era amar. Pero no me daba cuenta que la responsable era yo...

.-¿Tu¿Cómo puedes ser la responsable?

.-No puedo amar a nadie. No puedo porque terminan dejándome a mi. – declaró no sorprendiendo a Touya: este sabía la historia de la familia.- Como le pasó a mi madre... Remi me engañaba. Estando comprometidos... – una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.- Era bochornoso. Casi todos parecían darse cuenta, excepto yo. –riendo.- Dios... parece patético.

Limpió aquella lagrima pero otra salió y luego otra.

-No fue tu culpa. Simplemente hay hombres que no saben valorar lo que tienen.

.-Yo era tonta, ingenua e impulsiva. Ya me doy cuenta que no valía nada... porque con el no siento... no sentía...- dejando de hablar y sonrojándose.- Lo que se debe de sentir... hirió mis sentimientos... me engañó y lo amenacé en publico diciéndole que ojalá se muriera... que pagara por lo que me había hecho.

Duró unos momentos en silencio para preguntarle.- ¿Alguien mas sabe esto?

Tomoyo dijo –Creo que se lo dije al abuelo... –Encogiéndose de hombros.- Sakura...

.-¡Sakura! – exclamó casi rugiendo.

-Por favor. No le reclames nada- insistió ella halándole por el brazo. El observó sus ojos implorándole que no tomara represalias en contra de su amiga.- Yo le insistí que no dijera nada... por favor...

Las lagrimas en sus ojos y se sintió culpable, torturado y finalmente débil. Cuando ella se ponía en aquellas condiciones, podía sentir como los deseos de refutar todo lo que ella dijera, se iban de su persona. Asintió en silencio, prometiéndole que no diría nada a Sakura ni le culparía de nada. Ella sonrió agradecida.

Touya enfrentó la pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza y su mente.- ¿Estás aquí con permiso de las autoridades?

.-Mas o menos- declaró sorprendida que el tuviese tanto conocimiento de las leyes. –El asunto aun no está resuelto... y con la denuncia...

.-Un momento¿Hay posibilidad que alguien mas sepa que estás aquí? Tal vez de la ciudad...

.-No. – admitió .- Un conocido sabe que estoy con mi abuelo y sabe que es aquí pero dudo mucho que quiera hacerme daño. –Pensando en el miembro de la banda que ella cantaba.

Touya asintió aunque no quiso darle mucha mente si era hombre o mujer. Se conformaba con deducir quien quería torturarla de aquélla manera.

-Será mejor que nos mantengamos al tanto de quien o porque quieren hacerte esto. Al menos hasta que las autoridades descubran alguna pista en tu casa... – Tomoyo asintió temblando un instante y Touya dijo dulcemente.- Cariño- tomándole por el mentón.- Tranquilízate. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. – Afirmó con seguridad. Tomoyo le miró a los ojos y asintió sintiéndose en aquel instante terriblemente mareada.

La mirada de Touya le cortaba la respiración. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella: al mirarle a los ojos y luego a los labios, todo sentimiento de tiempo, lugar y espacio le abandonaban para solo concentrarse en ella, sus labios, el sentirle cerca de él y la calidez de su boca. Calidez que buscaba en aquel momento que sus labios hacían contacto con la de él.

Tomoyo buscaba apoyarse de algo cuando aquel beso, lento y suave al principio, se volvió demandante y exigente. Gimió contra su boca y separó sus labios para sentir el cálido aliento y gemido de Touya que le hizo perder aun mas el equilibrio y se aferró de su cuello aunque le costaba trabajo con su tamaño en comparación con el de Touya: este le llevaba un pie de estatura. Touya se agachó un poco mas y la levantó en sus brazos besándole con mas profundidad y la sentó en la repisa cerámica.

Touya deslizó sus labios por su rostro mientras ella se encontraba en la gloria con sus besos. Su cuello fue testigo silencioso de sus caricias cuando donde él besaba, Tomoyo sentía el calor de aquel roce de sus labios. –Tan deliciosa...- murmuró contra su garganta haciendo que cada fibra de Tomoyo se agitara al máximo.

En un momento en que ambos no se percataron, un pequeño ingresó en la cocina viendo aquello y estaba tan sorprendido que salió literalmente de espaldas de la cocina. Pudo observar el sonrojo de Tomoyo y era notable que su padre besaba a la mujer. sonrió para si mismo y decidió darles privacidad saliendo nuevamente al área frontal donde Shaoran y Sakura se despedían.

Ignorante de lo ocurrido Tomoyo seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo con efusividad las reacciones de su cuerpo ante las caricias del moreno. ¡Se sentían divinas y también al mismo tiempo, sentía un terrible miedo!

Miedo a que terminaran y volvieran a discutir.

.-To... Touya...- dijo ella en un gemido tan excitante para el moreno que, este deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la joven encendieron las fibras mas adormecidas para su persona. Sabía que debía de detenerse, sabía que tenía que detenerse... pero no quería ... no podía... no se imaginaba aquello rompiendo la magia. Tomoyo estaba con sus piernas entreabiertas y él besándole con pasión. Cuando sus manos recorrieron hasta su pecho, Tomoyo suspiró con mas fuerza. –Touya... por favor... – dijo encendida por sus caricias.

En aquel momento la magia se rompió al escucharse la puerta cerrarse y la voz de Sakura decir.- ¡Hermano¿Dónde estás?

Tomoyo se bajó de la repisa de la cocina con ayuda del moreno y rápidamente se sentó en la mesa aunque sus labios permanecían hinchados y sus mejillas arreboladas. Touya se quedó volteado hacía el lavabo para prevenir que Sakura viera las consecuencias de una excitación masculina.

Aunque sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Aquí estás- fijándose en Tomoyo - ¿Te sientes mejor?

.-Si, gracias- respondió con premura. -¿Dónde andabas?

-Buscando algo de ropa para ti. ¿Touya no te lo dijo?

Ahí Touya sentía la mirada inquisidora de su hermana en él. siguió como si no fuera con él pretendiendo lavar un poco de loza.

-¡Eres un incorregible!- le gritó su hermana ignorante de lo que allí estaba por ocurrir.- Bueno, fui a buscarte un poco de ropa...

.-Y... ¿Cómo está todo?

-La policía recogió el animal.- dijo con tacto.-Lo demás propongo que lo limpiemos juntas. Supongo que si pido a Katsumi que nos ayude, estará listo mas pronto.

-Si, claro- declaró Tomoyo. Aunque sospechaba en la mujer, mas sospechoso iba a ser que no le refieran lo ocurrido.

.-¿Y mi hijo? – preguntó Finalmente Touya.

.-¿Ah, ahora me hablas a mi? Cuando quieres saber algo de él ahí si haces como que existo. Pero no me has dado la cara desde que llegué– preguntó con sorna. No iba a responderle pero inmediatamente dijo. –Subió. Dijo que tenía que hacer tareas temprano... aunque salió corriendo afuera mientras me despedía de... –hesitando- Del detective.

.-¿Qué te dijo ese sujeto? –Preguntó Touya ignorando su comentario.

.-No se puede deducir nada hasta que tenga respuesta de laboratorio. Tomó unas cuantas muestras del lugar... – mirando ahí a Tomoyo.- Dice que puedes volver a casa. Pero le dije que no. Que no nos sentiríamos a salvo si estuvieras sola en la casa. ¿Cierto hermano?

.-Correcto.

Sakura ante aquello se puso de pie y declaró.- Bien. Ya que no me necesitan en el día de hoy, será mejor que me vaya...

.-No- dijo Touya inmediatamente: Sabía que quedarse a solas con Tomoyo era un riesgo. Riesgo que no podía someterse nuevamente.- Tengo que ir al pueblo a buscar unas cuantas cosas. Quédate aquí... –Pero Touya no se movía del lugar.

.-¿No deberías caminar si vas a salir?

.-Ve asegúrate que Shinji esté haciendo la tarea- le dijo como respuesta. Sakura gruñó y le sacó la lengua a lo que Touya dijo.- Ya te vi...

Haciendo una pataleta, salió de la cocina dejándoles solos. Tomoyo se aproximó a su persona y dijo.- ¿Estás bien?

Touya se volteó a ella y dijo con brevedad.- No lo tomes a mal. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tu presencia es narcótica para mi. –Explicó cerca de su rostro. Besó sus labios lentamente y se separó prontamente de ella.

.-Touya: cada vez que estamos en esta situación terminas ofendiéndome, insultándome o haciéndome huir. – dijo con madurez y tino . - ¿Cuál de esas tengo que esperar para cuando vuelvas?

.-HE cometido errores. Terribles errores. Pero estos errores son mi culpa. – dijo con seguridad.- No tu culpa. Incluso no saber lo que siento por ti en estos instantes, es peligroso... muy peligroso... pero no para mi o para ti. Para Sakura y mi hijo también...

.-Touya...

.-Te deseo...- dijo con voz grave y no mirándole a los ojos.- Y el deseo es a veces peligroso. Ya me llevó al altar una vez y terminó en un fracaso. No quiero... no debiera... – hesitó en continuar.- En fin... me marcho ahora que Sakura se ha ido.- acariciando sutilmente el mentón de la muchacha y sin decir mas nada se marchó de la cocina.

Tomoyo se quedó ahí tratando de hacer sentido a lo dicho por Touya. No importaba ya lo que podía pensar ella de todo aquel asunto. Aunque tampoco podía hacer sentido de la mente y conducta de los hombres tampoco. Lo que si le hizo sonreír es que las palabras de Touya acerca de sus sentimientos eran mas que claros. Y analizándolos unos segundos podía comprenderlos porque a ella le pasaba igual.

Solo con una ligera diferencia: Touya decía que la deseaba. Pero Tomoyo lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura salió de su casa bien temprano. Seika dijo que quería verle y le invitó a desayunar a su casa. Siempre le había impresionado la residencia del alcalde. Seika a pesar de ser hija de un político y un hombre de poder, jamás abusaba de sus cargos en la sociedad y siempre era sencilla y humilde.

Al llegar, le dieron paso inmediatamente al comedor. Ahí estaba su amiga desayunando y cuando la muchacha levantó la cabeza, le hizo saber a Sakura con su mirada, que esperaba su visita con antelación.

-.Gracias por venir...- aseguró la joven. Sakura notó inmediatamente la tristeza en sus ojos. Una vez le sirvieron el desayuno Seika dijo sin dar muchas vueltas- HE decidido ingresar a la universidad- sorprendiéndole.- Me marcho a vivir con una tía el día después del baile...

Sakura estaba mas que aturdida. Estaba sin palabras. Cuando por fin pudo hacer sentido a sus palabras declaró.- ¿Cuándo ocurrió este cambio de planes?

.-Bueno sabes que mi padre aunque no decía nada, siempre vivía con la duda. Creo que es hora que haga alguna clase de carrera. No seré la hija del alcalde para siempre...

-Te vas en otoño y pasarás las fiestas navideñas aquí ¿no?

La muchacha negó con su rostro.- Si regreso seria en primavera. Para le cumpleaños de papá.

-Es una lástima. Te contaba con una amiga. Te echaremos de menos.

.-Tonterías. Tienes a Tomoyo. Ella siempre ha sido tu amiga. Yo solo he sido un reemplazo mientras ella regresaba,

.-No digas eso. Eso no es verdad. Eres una gran amiga Seika. Eres diferente a Tomoyo. Pero eres mi amiga...

la muchacha estaba tan emocionada por sus palabras que las lagrimas salían por sus ojos. Pero en un momento lloraba con tanta efusión que Sakura se aturdió y se sorprendió. – Muchas gracias por... tus palabras- sollozando.- Ojalá... fueran... todos como tu... Sa... Sakura...

.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó dejando su silla y aproximándose a ella. La muchacha solo lloraba con más fuerza y buscó refugio, abrazándole con intensidad.

A los pocos momentos ella dijo entre lagrimas.- Sakura... ¿Por qué él no me quiere¿Por qué me... "El" me odia tanto?

**---------- Continuará.**

**_¡!Happy new year¡Y feliz Día de los Santos Reyes! Jajaja espero que este nuevo año les traiga a todos dicha, prosperidad, deseos cumplidos y muchos ánimos para combatir las inclemencias que son de nuestras vidas… pero ahí están: haciéndonos fuertes y mas independientes. _**

****

**_Hoy les traigo este nuevo capitulo en donde deja muchos puntos suspensivos para los próximos episodios. ¿Quién es que pretende lastimar a Tomoyo¿Quién amenaza a Katsumi¿Qué secretos ocultan nuestros queridos personajes¿Por qué Yue es tan cruel con la pobre chica¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad¿Cuándo Touya sabrá lo de Shaoran y Sakura¿Qué ocurrirá en la susodicha fiesta? _**

****

**_Gracias primero a todas aquellas quienes me hicieron llegar sus preciosas tarjetas navideñas. Las agradezco de todo corazón. Gracias también por sus comentarios y aprovecho para mandarles un beso y un abrazo a todos por su apoyo incondicional y en Dos Vidas quien tendrá actualización la próxima semana finalmente. Hablando de este capitulo empezamos: La fiesta viene y con ella tiempos tempestuosos acerca de las tensiones entre los personajes que no irán como ellos planeaban en sus cabezas. – Tal vez Sakura se salve. – Pero no así los demás. ¿Cómo quedaran formadas las parejas¿Qué llevaran de disfraces¿Qué pasara con ellos¿Quién romperá¿Quién se reconciliara¡Lean el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo! _**

****

**_Así que me despido con un beso de ustedes, esperando su apoyo y hasta una próxima. _**

****

**_Crys. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

****

**_-Preámbulo.- _**

****

**_"Lo último que se imaginaba el Sexy y varonil Touya Kinomoto, era el retorno de un fantasma del pasado que por sus recuerdos, cometió los errores que le costaron parte de su personalidad al encontrarte ocho años después reacio al sexo femenino. Ahora ella regresaba también huyendo de sus recuerdos y de un horrible crimen, de la cual era la sospechosa principal. ¿Podría la cantante y el cazador de Perlas encontrar un punto medio y cesar las hostilidades para encontrar el amor?" _**

**Capitulo Doce. **

Shinji observaba el video de Sakura Monohui y su banda al momento que Touya arribó a la casa. A diferencia de sus otras canciones esta era un tanto melancólica y solitaria. Shinji le había escuchado la noche anterior tararear con voz nostálgica la canción y sabía que tenía aquella voz que escuchaba en el video.

El video era una recopilación de imágenes de conciertos. Pareciera que, la muchacha no tuvo que ver mucho con la grabación del video. La banda aparecían solos en algunas escenas del mismo lo que su perspicaz inteligencia le ayudó a decir que esas escenas eran mas recientes que las otras donde salía Tomoyo. De todas maneras era un video de estreno en la cadena de televisión.

Cuando levantó la mirada un segundo, notó a su padre quien se quedaba observando el video y a la cantante con bastante curiosidad. Shinji volvió a observar la pantalla y notaba que la palidez del rostro de la amatista y sus ojos era lo único que podía deducirse que pertenecía a la mujer que él conocía. Temeroso de que podría despertar algunas dudas en el hombre, apagó el aparato.

.-¿Por qué lo apagas?

.-Se que no te gusta este tipo de música...- murmuró el pequeño.- Ni tampoco que yo la escuche.

Touya le observó atentamente. Después respondió algo que si sorprendía al pequeño y no lo escondió.- Por lo que parece, ese grupo es la excepción: la canción no es tan violenta o escandalosa como las demás.

.-Es que este grupo es otra cosa papá- Defendió cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa. – Son fantásticos y sus canciones son de amor y aventura y...

.-No terminan más allá de ser un grupo de rock. Y el rock lleva a otras cosas Shinji...- observando a su alrededor.- ¿Y Sakura... o Tomoyo? – tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Shinji trató de no reírse a carcajadas. Tanto su tía Sakura como él se daban cuenta de los ligeros cambios que se sembraban en la actitud y comportamiento de su padre. Las dos noches anteriores, Touya comía en silencio pero lo hacía en casa y con ellos. Extrañamente, se ofrecía a lavar los platos y Tomoyo le ayudaba. Suponiendo que lo presenciado dos días atrás en la cocina era algo común, no dudaba pensar porque lo ultimo que hacían era lavar los platos.

La idea que Tomoyo y su padre estuvieran juntos le emocionaba y mucho. Le agradaba Tomoyo y había aprendido ante el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos a tomarle mucho cariño. Durante las cenas se percató como cuando Touya hablaba, Tomoyo le prestaba total atención (eso si, no notando las miradas nerviosas y los sonrojos de los aludidos), a sus palabras. Y eso definitivamente era prometedor. Notaba el profundo respeto y el interés que se presentaba en su padre y la amatista. Y se notaba que su papá en verdad se preocupaba por la mujer.

¿Acaso estaba soñando con un imposible? Al menos sabía que, su papá en alguna manera se interesaba por Tomoyo. ¿Cuándo había dejado que alguna mujer se acercara a él? nunca.

-Salieron temprano- Respondió el chiquillo.- ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el baile? Salieron temprano a visitar al abuelo Monohui y a procurar unas cosas... no me dijeron de que se trataba.

Touya asintió en silencio. Tomoyo el día anterior estaba renuente a salir de su casa, pero tenía tantos deseos de ver a su abuelo. Tenía miedo a salir. Sakura quien le había ido a visitar aquella mañana notó que el anciano estaba muy delicado de salud. Necesitaba que Tomoyo fuera a verlo y trataba de convencerla que era hora que salieran y que con ella no le pasaría nada.

Pero Tomoyo estaba renuente a ir aunque deseaba ver a su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces fue cuando Touya decidió intervenir.

_La había tomado de la muñeca y la dirigió a su despacho ya cuando habían cenado y Sakura y el pequeño Kinomoto lavaban los platos. Ya ambos sentados en el sofá de piel que había aun lado, Touya le interrogó.- ¿En verdad no quieres ver a Monohui? _

_.-Touya: claro que quiero ver a mi abuelito. Pero no tengo fuerzas para esconderle lo que pasó en la casa. No tengo deseos de participar ahora mismo... y no se que vaya a hacer con Eriol. Le prometí que iría al baile con él pero no estoy muy segura. No son los momentos para fiestas y eventos. Tampoco con lo que le pasa a mi abuelo.- pasando sus manos por su propio rostro en un gesto de desasosiego. _

_.-¿Tienes miedo, cierto? _

_La muchacha asintió sin mirarle. Se sentía avergonzada. Para alguien que vivía sola en una gran ciudad por tantos años, comenzaba a sentirse como una chiquilla de doce nuevamente tratando de defenderse de un enemigo invisible: presentía que andaba asechando pero no sabía a quien buscar en verdad. _

_.-Escúchame: que tengas miedo no es de cobardes. Eres una de las mujeres más valientes que conozco.- Animándole a observarle. Tomoyo notó en aquellas oscuras pozas que eran sus ojos que no hesitaba por lo tanto no le estaba mintiendo. –Jamás permitiré que nadie o nada te lastime. ¿Me entiendes? No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase. –Haciendo una pausa.- Te recomiendo que vayas a ver a Monohui: el tiempo que te queda con él es preciado... debes de aprovecharlo. _

_Tomoyo guardó silencio unos instantes. No se percató cuando Touya buscó sus dedos y los entrelazó con los de ella; tampoco cuando acarició unos mechones que se soltaban de la coleta que llevaba puesta en sus cabellos. _

_.-¿Qué pasará... con Eriol? – Preguntó algo turbada por la reacción que podría esperar de él.- ¿Debería de cancelarlo todo? _

_Esta era la oportunidad que Touya debía de aprovechar: Con Eriol fuera del juego y por supuesto, no yendo como cita del hombre a la fiesta era una oportunidad que no podía malgastar. Pero contrario a lo que uno lógicamente pensaría Touya solo dijo.- Creo que deberías ir con él. _

_.-¿Qué... pero por que? _

_.-Porque creo que debes de cumplirle tu promesa... incluso si se trata de "Ese" sujeto.- diciendo esto ultimo con mucho esfuerzo. –Pero tienes que prometerme algo... _

_.-¿Qué cosa? _

_.-Que al menos bailarás una pieza conmigo y no besarás a ese tipo al final de la noche... _

_Por la manera que Touya dijo eso último ocasionó que una sonrisa naciera de los labios femeninos y aquella suave carcajada floreciera de su garganta tensando al sujeto pero al mismo tiempo llenándole de goce: le encantaba verle sonreír. _

_.-Creo que jamás podría besar a Eriol. Al menos, no de aquella manera- Sonriendo nerviosa y un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Que nosotros... – señalándose mutuamente. _

_-Espero que no- dijo muy seriamente.- Porque le partiría el alma...- fijándose en los labios femeninos que se entreabrieron sensualmente ante aquella mirada.- No...- dijo en un murmullo antes de inclinarse hacía sus labios besándolos lenta y sensualmente. _

_Tomoyo había anhelado aquel contacto desde el día anterior. E igual Touya. Sus sueños en donde le hacía el amor a la chica eran mas vividos cada vez que experimentaba en sus narcóticos labios y besos. Hasta aquel momento, no se había vuelto a repetir la escena de al cocina por lo cual este encuentro era mas que anhelado por ambos. _

_Touya dirigió una de sus manos a la espalda de la amatista y le empujó hacía él. la muchacha solo hizo un sonido profundo de su garganta que instó a Touya a explorar su boca con mayor vehemencia y Tomoyo sintió aquel deseo erótico florecer de lo mas interior de su persona. Touya se la llevó con él al momento que se recostó de espaldas en el sofá de piel quedando la amatista sobre él y en donde una de las piernas femeninas rozaban su entrepierna y la otra el otro lado de su muslo. Aquel contacto despertó todas las fibras de su ser. _

_Touya notaba que compartían aquella pasión desinhibida y era peligroso y al mismo tiempo, adictivo. Sus manos, parecían no conformarse una vez tocaba a la chica en solo quedarse en sus caderas o espalda. Su mano lentamente se metió por el suéter que llevaba puesto y la muchacha sintió el contacto de su piel tosca y áspera contra la suya encendiendo lo último de su cuerpo. Gimió en contra de su boca y temerosa comenzó a explorar la boca masculina tomando una iniciativa que por primera vez, emprendía ella. _

_Touya se sentía mareado y mas que seguro. Su corazón latía a mil y sus manos cobraban vida propia en el cuerpo de ella. Notó como ella se amoldaba a su aferre y su figura. Aquel roce de su pierna en su entrepierna, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera involuntaria como ocurría desde sus años mozos cuando veía a la muchacha. Tomoyo sintió aquella incomodidad y se separó de sus labios mirándole a los ojos. _

_-Touya...- murmuró sonrojada. Sentía su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante aquel contacto tan intimo. _

_-Lo siento...- murmuró el hombre. Ella se separó un poco de su pecho pero no se levantó inmediatamente de su persona. El deseo que ella experimentaba por él era mutuo y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que era aquel bulto en la entrepierna del hombre. Tomoyo negó con su cabeza y sonriendo débilmente se aproximó a sus labios. _

_No importaba si él meramente la deseaba. Ella lo deseaba en aquel instante por igual y tal vez, con el tiempo, Touya aprendería a amarle. _

_Besó los labios masculinos y pronto volvía a sentirse en las nubes con sus besos. Sentía las manos masculinas recorrer el interior de su suéter y aunque tenía cierto temor no permitiría a su persona retroceder por temor. _

_Ella lo amaba y lo deseaba. Quería ser suya desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero en aquel entonces él la corrió de su lado. Pero esta vez, ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final. no sería ella quien pusiera el freno. _

_Touya ya había levantado el suéter de la muchacha con sus manos mientras se besaban. Sintió como unos dedos temblorosos quitaban uno a uno los botones de su camisa y torpemente. Cuando tenía su pecho ya al descubierto de la joven. Se separó de sus labios a la mala. – No, no.. Tomoyo.. _

_.-¿Touya¿Qué pasa? –preguntó aturdida. _

_Touya suspiró enojado consigo mismo y echó su cabeza hacía atrás. Tomoyo notó su indignación. Levantó su cabeza a los pocos momentos encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de la mujer de ojos azules. Él besó sus manos y acarició su mejilla.- Vamos demasiado rápido... no quiero que te arrepientas después. _

_.-Yo estoy segura- dijo con firmeza. El sonrió ante sus palabras. _

_.-Puedes decirlo ahora... en el calor del momento.-Mientras lo decía ambos se enderezaban y Tomoyo observó hasta donde llegó desabotonando la camisa masculina y le retiró la mirada.- Pero si hemos de hacer esto, deberíamos estar al menos mejor preparados que un momento así en el sofá. _

_.-¿A que llamas estar preparados? _

_ .-Primero no aquí... Sería un lugar especial.. mi cama...- dijo con voz grave acelerando el corazón de la muchacha.- Que hayamos preparado este momento... yo haberme protegido...- Habló con seriedad.- velas por doquier... _

_.-¿Velas? – preguntó sorprendida. _

_.-Claro. Sería una noche especial y no un día cualquiera.- dijo con firmeza.- Si no hay velas al menos estaríamos nosotros... en mi cama. Segundo: no aquí cuando en cualquier momento podrían entrar Sakura o Shinji. Estaríamos solos en casa. – Sacudiendo su cabeza –Al menos no pretendo tener la conversación con mi hijo hasta dentro de diez o quince años. _

_Tomoyo sonrió declarándole.-Creo que sería un poco mas temprano que eso Touya. Los chicos ahora, saben mas cosas que nosotros a su edad. – tenía un encantador sonrojo en su rostro que le hacía difícil a Touya no desearla en aquel preciso instante. _

_Touya apoyó la cabeza de ella en contra de su pecho y ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Touya analizaba eso que siempre pasaba cuando ellos quedaban a solas y ella le observaba de esa manera tan particular. Tal vez había llegado el momento de volver a confiar. A abrir sus sentimientos a alguien del sexo opuesto. A compartir sus noches en compañía de alguien. _

_¿Podría ser aquella persona Tomoyo? _

_.-¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya al baile con Eriol? – preguntó ella momentos después _

_.- No. No estoy seguro. Pero si quiero que vayas con ese sujeto.- afirmó.- Eso si... desde que le vea alguna intención extraña contigo voy a hacerlo desear jamás haber nacido. – ocasionando que al muchacha se riera.-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? _

_.-Tu actitud sobre protectora.- admitió admirada, orgullosa y también dichosa porque le dirigiera aquella atención a ella.-Según recuerdo, solo actuabas así con Sakura. Me ...- sonrojándose aun mas. .- Me gusta sentirme cuidada... con el abuelo siempre me sentí querida y algo protegida pero... _

_Touya no quería tocar el tema de aquel sujeto que casi se casa con ella. Pero era algo que le despertaba cierta curiosidad en su persona.-¿Acaso aquel sujeto nunca te cuidaba? _

_.-No me sentía como me siento contigo.- admitió.- en realidad creo que Remi nunca me quiso ... ¿entiendes? _

_Touya se mordió la lengua al responderle. Asintió en silencio y ella acomodó nuevamente su cabeza contra su pecho y escuchaba su respiración. Touya se conformaba con estar para ella, allí a su lado. _

_Pero algo ocurrió aquella misma noche que cambió en parte los sentimientos. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Touya la vio al salir de su despacho muy tarde en la noche. La vio dormitar con un libro sobre su pecho. –Tomoyo...-le zarandeaba para despertarle- Tomoyo... _

_La muchacha suspiró al verse molesta de su sueño. Suspiró y soltó el libro. Bostezó y aun con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como Touya le llamaba suavemente. _

_.-¿Remi...? – preguntó sorprendida ante aquel tono de voz. Ante el silencio que sucedió abrió los ojos, viendo sus ojos oscuros que le miraban con arrepentimiento y dolor.- Touya...- dijo incorporándose rápidamente. No se acordaba del primer nombre que había pronunciado. _

_.-Se nota que tal vez tu prometido tal vez no te quería como dices- dijo incorporándose y hablando con brusquedad. Tomoyo se enderezó mirando su recta actitud. –Pero tu si lo amabas... _

_.-...¿Qué? _

_.-Lamento mucho que tu vida no haya sido sencilla y que te quitarán a tu prometido... pero no soy plato de segunda mesa- cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de lo enojado que lo notaba, no entendía su actitud. _

_.-No entiendo... _

_.-Acabas de llamarme con su nombre... –La amatista se sorprendió. - ¿Acaso llamas a todos los hombres con su nombre? Porque si es así, no me sorprende que estés aun soltera... _

_.-¡No Touya!- dijo la amatista bastante compungida. –Fue sin querer.. Ahora mismo soñaba con él... _

_.-¿Ah si? – Dijo con arrebato y por supuesto insultado y sumamente celoso.- ¿qué Soñabas? Que te besaba como yo... que se acariciaba como yo... ¿Qué te hacía el amor? – ruborizándole. _

_.-¡No! Touya... ¡Sabes que te lo dije! Ningún hombre me ha tocado en mi vida como tu lo has hecho... ¡Y no estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Remi! _

_Touya hizo un sonido con su boca que le daba a entender que no le creía.- ¡Pues un consejo: la próxima vez que sueñes, no lo hagas con ex novios...! Eso te traerá problemas en el futuro.-Ahí Tomoyo tenía los ojos llorosos.- No serán tan comprensivos... _

_.-.Touya...- trató ella de aferrarle por el brazo pero él la esquivó. _

_.-Buenas noches... Daidouji...- Dándole justo en la llaga al pronunciar su apellido. Pero estaba bastante molesto. Era un hombre posesivo y creía en la fidelidad. _

_¿Qué podría resultar entre ellos cuando ella persistía a mantenerse enlazada al pasado y los recuerdos? _

Ahora, ambas mujeres se preparaban para la actividad que ocurriría aquélla noche. Despertó de sus recuerdos para encontrarse que su hijo tenía el televisor de nuevo encendido y observando un canal y otro. –¿Ya confirmaste con la madre de tu amigo?

.-Si, papá.- dijo él con firmeza.- Me esperan a las cinco. Tía Sakura me dijo que me llevará allí antes de vestirse para la fiesta. - haciendo una pausa- a propósito ¿por que vas a la fiesta con Nakuru Akizuki y no con Tomoyo?

.-¿Qué te hace decir esto?

.-Pues escuché a Sakura hablar con Tomoyo ayer. Hablaban de que Tomoyo irá con el señor Hiragizawa pero según escuché, Nakuru dice que irá contigo.- Haciendo un gesto de incomprensión añadió.- No me simpatiza Nakuru: aun cree que soy un niño de cuatro años. –Cruzándose de brazos.- Habla con aquella vocecilla infantil y me desespera. –Haciendo un puchero..- Cree que aun tengo cuatro.

Touya sonrió seriamente. Era cierto que Nakuru le pidió que fueran juntos la noche anterior. En realidad, Nakuru le llamaba todos los días pero él no le daba respuesta definitiva. Ya que, Tomoyo iba con Hiragizawa, lo mas conveniente era que no fuese solo y decidió aceptar la invitación de la sensual mujer.

Aunque a él no le interesaba para nada como le importaba Tomoyo. Sabía que la manera que la atractiva mujer siempre actuaba a su alrededor, causaría problemas. No soportaba su actitud coqueta y de autosuficiencia que siempre demostraba.

Le gustaba la sensualidad natural, sensibilidad y ternura que mostraba Tomoyo.

-Vamos. Vamos a prepararte algo de almorzar. – dirigiéndose a al cocina y su hijo le siguió de cerca.

**----------- **

Ya en la casa de Monohui, Tomoyo (escondiendo lo ocurrido entre ella y Touya y mostrando una actitud entusiasta) y Sakura buscaban en el ático el baúl que su abuelo le había hablado. Aquélla mañana, ambas fueron al centro de aquel pueblo después de visitar al abuelo a darle una vuelta a la joyería y a buscar unas pelucas en la tienda de disfraces.

Aun Tomoyo no tenía idea de que buscaba en realidad en el ático pero se conformaba con escuchar las impresiones de Sakura acerca de Nakuru Akizuki.

Se habían encontrado con ella cuando finalmente salía de una boutique en donde vendían ropa interior muy sensual aunque Sakura y Tomoyo no se acercaron a saludar. Sakura jamás había entrado al lugar y Tomoyo tampoco. Pero si los escaparates llamaban la atención y bastante de los adolescentes que por allí pasaban. Era una tienda pequeña pero siempre tuvo su público.

Sakura siempre se vio atraída por aquellas vestimentas pero no le encontraba el sentido de usar un sostén coqueto o atrevido y ropa interior seductora si vivía con su hermano. para ella, no tenía utilidad.

Pero pensó por un instante en el castaño detective y se sonrojó ante lo que se imaginaba. ¡Aun era muy temprano en su relación para pensar en eso¡Ay no! Se moriría usando una de esas prendas. ¡Eran demasiado reveladoras! Decidió sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Al menos por el momento.

Sakura no dudó de expresarle a Tomoyo su opinión al respecto.- Desde que su primo se mudó aquí, Nakuru ha estado siempre en cacería de Touya o cualquier soltero que esté en sus gustos. Le encantaba perseguir a Yue. Aunque su objetivo de fascinación siempre ha sido mi hermano. Sabrán los cielos porque.

-Supongo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Seika.- Afirmó Tomoyo sonriéndole. En ese momento recordó lo ocurrido días atrás.- A propósito ¿Cómo está ella?

.-Es cierto. No te he contado- atrayendo la mirada de su amiga.- No vas a creer esto Tomoyo- dejando su labor de buscar el baúl y contándole a su amiga con lujo de detalles lo que Seika le contó: que se iba a la universidad. Acerca de lo dicho por Yue a la muchacha y como lo vio saliendo de aquel motel con una mujer. Al final y cuando vio que Tomoyo se recuperaba de la sorpresa de sus palabras añadía.- Cualquiera creería que nos cambiaron a Yue por otro.

.-Me cuesta trabajo imaginar a Yue tan mezquino. Pero ¿Estás segura¿No serían exageraciones de Seika?

.-Lo dudo mucho Tomoyo- admitió Sakura retomando su búsqueda del baúl..- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como estaba Seika ese día? Además, nunca le hemos conocido a Yue, novia formal... – observando a Tomoyo.- Si bien se escuchaban rumores alguna vez que Yue podría ser homosexual. Es decir... es un hombre apuesto: que sabe vestir y siempre está limpio, sin enamorarse, tener novia o casarse...

.-¿Por que dices eso? Tu hermano y Yukito son así mismo...

.-Pero Yukito está casado y va a tener un bebé. Siempre les conocieron novia a él y alguna vez se supo que Touya salía. Además estuvo casado. Yue, al contrario nunca le han conocido novia formal. Tal parece que su vida es vivir entre los brazos de mujeres maduras y eso no cambiará. Según lo que Seika me dijo, fue muy cruel con ella. Fue muy despreciable de su parte hablarle como le hizo.

.-¿Qué hay con la mujer que salió del motel con él?

.-Seika dice que no la reconoció. Así que podemos suponer que era una que pasaría por el pueblo.

.-¡Pobre Seika! – dijo Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor y suspirando.- ¿Acaso pretende irse del pueblo por eso?

.-No soporta ver a Yue. Dice que lo odia. Pero a mi me parece que lo ama... ha tomado la excusa de la universidad como pretexto para marcharse. Mientras mas pronto mejor. Su padre está tan contento con su decisión que no sospecha nada. – negando con su cabeza- un grave error, si me lo preguntas a mi.

Tomoyo hesitó en responder a Sakura. ¿Acaso ella misma no había actuado de la misma manera años atrás? Touya prácticamente la exilió del pueblo con sus palabras. Y Seika estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Tal vez a la muchacha le convenía estar lejos de Yue. Terminar de crecer y volverse alguien de bien. Tal vez en el futuro, ocurriría cuando regresara, que Yue se interese en ella. O tal vez, en la ciudad, encontraría a alguien que le mereciera.

.-Hablando de amor...- preguntó Sakura lanzándole una mirada divertida.- ¿Qué pasa contigo y mi hermano?

.-¿A que te refieres? –Atrayendo irremediablemente un tono rosa a sus mejillas. Sakura sonrió aun mas.

.-Que algo pasó entre ustedes. Se quedan callados tan de repente. Se la pasa viéndote. Touya andabas hasta anoche de muy buen humor. –Sonrojando a la amatista. - ¿Algo pasó, cierto? –Viendo a Tomoyo abochornada asentir.- ¡Lo sabía! –Aplaudió divertida.-¿Qué¿Ya son novios¿Por qué lo esconden?

.-No somos novios- colocándose casi morado su rostro.- Es decir... aun no definimos la posición de todo esto... – haciendo una pausa.- Sabes que... tu hermano... y yo...- sacudiendo su cabeza para redefinir sus pensamientos.- Estoy enamorada de él desde mucho tiempo atrás- Sakura sonrió ampliamente.- Pero sabes que para él...

.-Entiendo. – Hesitando.- él aun no confía en sus propios sentimientos. Creo que tiene miedo...

.-¿Miedo?

.-A que le rompan el corazón. Como pasó con... bueno, con Kaho.-

.-Yo jamás lastimaría a Touya- dijo enérgicamente.- Estoy enamorada de él. Y jamás se lastima a aquel que te importa ¿cierto? -Hesitando contarle lo que ocurrió con lo de Remi.

.-No creo que seas capaz de lastimarlo- afirmó su amiga.- Solo esperemos que tome bien eso que eres una mujer de los medios...

.-¡No me lo recuerdes! Tendré que confesárselo algún día y temo a su reacción…

.-Confío que para aquel momento no sea un cabezotas y te perdone- dijo Sakura confiada haciendo sentir a su amiga mejor.- Pero.. ¿por qué vas con Eriol y no con Touya a la fiesta?

.-Porque Eriol me lo pidió primero y Touya me ha pedido que lo acompañe.

.-¿Mi hermano te pidió eso? – Sorprendida.- ¿Por qué?

.-Tal vez para ir con Nakuru... – encogiéndose de hombros. – tal vez le gusta mas de lo que tu crees.

.-Ya te dije: A mi hermano no le gusta mucho Nakuru. ¡Creo que lo encontré! – quitando unas cajas del medio.- ¡Mira Tomoyo, creo que es este!

Tomoyo avanzó a paso rápido y sentándose al lado de su amiga pudo vislumbrar un baúl negro. Sakura lo abrió notándose inmediatamente unos trajes cuidadosamente guardados en bolsas transparentes. Tomoyo sacó uno y dijo.- ¡que hermosos¡Mira Sakura! – extrayendo los zapatos incluso en un lado.- ¡Creo que es mi medida! Son preciosos, - viendo los encajes de muselina y los listones además de la tela satinada. Habían mas trajes adentro.

Debajo de dos trajes más, Sakura encontró lo que parecían ser guiones de obras. Sakura extrajo tres libros. – Mira esto: "Sueño de una noche de verano..." –leyendo uno y otro.- "Macbeth"...- Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente.- "Sensatez y …" oye nosotras leímos este libro...

Tomoyo tomó el guión de sus manos y leyó el titulo. No pudo evitar sollozar. – Es mi libro favorito... ¡mamá hizo una obra de mi libro! –Sakura sonrió igual de emocionada. Siempre supo que era el libro favorito de Tomoyo.

-Creo que los trajes están ubicados a esas épocas... ¿Cuál te pondrás?

.-Creo que sería bueno ver cual me queda ¿no? – sonrió a su amiga aun emocionada por su descubrimiento. –Y que ajustes habrán que hacerle.

.-Es sorprendente...- murmuró Sakura.- ¿Qué coincidencia que tu madre hiciera un personaje de tu libro favorito, no?

.-Ya sabes lo que siempre ha dicho tu hermano: "No existen las coincidencias..."

.-"Solo lo inevitable..." – sonrió cruzando los dedos. Quería que fuera cierto entre su amiga y Touya.

**-------------**

Eriol estaba esperando pacientemente a su prima quien avisó veinte minutos antes que casi estaba lista. Claro que el termino "casi" se le permitía un espacio de duda de casi treinta minutos para que esta finalizara.

Mientras, Eriol navegaba en sus pensamientos. Y sus pensamientos iban a la muchacha asistente de Monohui.

Frunció su rostro ante los recuerdos del problema presenciado en la joyería entre la jovencita y la misteriosa mujer.

Eriol esperaba que la muchacha tuviera un poco de confianza a su persona. Pensó luego de su fracaso la vez que se conocieron que sus sentimientos o interés por la muchacha mermaran con el paso del tiempo. Contrario a lo que él pensaba, al verle nuevamente sus sentimientos por ella crecieron fuertes.

No había deseado con tanta intensidad a otra mujer después de la muerte de su esposa. Pero Katsumi era como una flor en capullo: silenciosa, sensata, sensible y preciosa. Sospechaba que cuando la muchacha prestara un poco mas de atención a si misma y no tuviera tanta preocupación que se asoma por su rostro y ojos, sería una hermosa mujer capaz de cautivar la atención sin querer de cualquier hombre.

Por lo menos a él, siendo la muchacha tan misterioso y bello capullo, sus intenciones crecían fuertes día con día.

Ya era inevitable que no pensara en ella. ¿Cuál era su interés verdadero: deseo o amor? Era difícil de decir. Conocía tan poco acerca de la muchacha y sin embargo, desde que la conoció la primera vez, fue un interés un tanto extraño. Y si se ponía a pensarlo con claridad, ni con su esposa ocurrió algo parecido.

Lo de su esposa fue una química descomunal que irónicamente era un odio a principio: cuando estudiaron juntos, ella era la líder de la clase. La conoció siendo recién ingresados de la universidad y Eriol la odiaba con todas sus ganas. Él de descendencia japonés- londinense y ella siempre se burlaba de sus cabellos oscuros y mirada misteriosa. Él le llamaba la atención de sus cabellos rubio con bucles. Siempre le llamaba "Rizos de oro"

¿Cuándo cambió todo?

Cuando halló que tenían intereses en común. Pero aun así su rivalidad era tan fuerte que los profesores temían de sus constantes debates. Así que, uno de ellos, decidió unirlos en un mismo grupo para que elaboraran un proyecto final.

Y del odio, nació el amor.

Un rápido romance seguido de uno de los matrimonios mas sonados en la sociedad, fue lo que prosiguió para el heredero Hiragizawa y la dama londinense. Ella cuando se casó dejó los estudios y Eriol se graduó de negocios con honores. Poco después, funda su imperio y su esposa sale embarazada.

Luego, una terrible mañana todo cambió: la llevan de emergencia al hospital presentándose un aborto espontáneo a los seis meses de gestación. Ella estaba sola en casa y el servicio no se percató que ella se desmayó en el estudio. Horas fue la diferencia en salvarle la vida o morir...

Lamentablemente ella murió. Y el bebé con ella... Después de eso, Eriol, con el corazón roto, se enfocó todo su tiempo en trabajar. Hubo mujeres que se aproximaban a él con el propósito de sanar su corazón herido y por supuesto, ganar un apellido de prestigio. Pero Eriol no le interesaba ya mas la vida de Londres. Estableció su residencia en el Oriente.

Y desde aquel momento, ha estado viviendo en el oriente. Había hecho amigos, socios.

Pero jamás pensó que esos sentimientos volvieran a su persona.

.-¡Ya Estoy Lista! – gritó una voz desde las escaleras haciendo una entrada muy llamativa y colocando una coqueta pose que revelaba ingenuidad y también seducción añadió ante la sonrisa de aprobación de su primo.- ¿Qué te parece Eriol¿A que no me veo apetecible?

Nakuru venía disfrazada con una falda azul que iba mas allá de las rodillas. Medias hasta la mitad de su pierna antes de las rodillas y una chaqueta azul con el escudo de una escuela. Sus cabellos venían sueltos y sus labios venían con un llamativo labial rosa.

.-Usaría el termino de atractiva prima... una enigmática sonrisa.- Pero creo que ni siquiera lo que vistes podrá sacar los ojos de Kinomoto de mi cita esta noche.

Nakuru hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos haciendo mover con ello su voluptuoso busto hacía arriba. -¡No digas eso Eriol! Estoy desesperada y loca por ese hombre... – terminando de descender las escaleras. –Y hoy será mi noche de suerte con él.

.-¿Conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji?- Preguntó Eriol con gesto divertido pero un tono serio que engañaría a todos excepto quienes le conocen bien.

.-La he visto un par de veces en el pueblo.-Dijo después de analizarlo unos segundos.- No hemos sido presentadas formalmente... Déjame decirte que no es nada atractiva visualmente para Touya... es pequeña, demasiado delicada y se nota como si fuera una muñeca de cerámica. Touya necesita a alguien enérgica, vigorosa y agradable como yo ¡Ella es solo un rostro bonito!

.-Si te dieras cuenta de lo mismo que yo, es precisamente ese tipo de mujer la que le gusta a Touya...

-¡Primo eres cruel! – fingiendo un rostro sorprendido y hasta amenazó con llorar. -¡¿Con que derecho destruyes mis sueños y anhelos?!

-Nakuru: Admito que, si Kinomoto no tuviera sus ojos fijos en Tomoyo, yo sería el beneficiado en ello. Es una mujer recatada y muy delicada... reservada y muy agradable.

.-¡Cualquiera diría que te gustan las de ese tipo¡No cuando te casaste con Eliza!

.-Muy cierto. Eliza era muy explosiva. Tenía una pasión desinhibida y llamaba la atención con su actitud donde quiera que iba. Pero a veces, uno tiene varios gustos... solo que no se da cuenta cual es el que es mas apetecible porque se deja vislumbrar por muchas cosas...

Ambos salían de la casa para abordar uno de sus coches. Nakuru se quedó observándole antes de abordar el coche.- ¡Eriol! Cualquiera creería que no amabas a Eliza.

.-Amé a Eliza, muy cierto.- abordando el coche. Nakuru detrás de él y se colocaban el cinturón y encendía el coche mientras declaraba.- Pero las personas tienen segundas oportunidades. Incluso en el amor, querida Nakuru.

.-¿Estás enamorado de esa Tomoyo Daidouji?

.-Querida: Si tuviera una sola oportunidad con ella, no dudaría en proponerle que nos involucráramos. Pero perdí esa lucha mucho tiempo atrás contra Kinomoto. –Sonriendo misteriosamente.- Aunque me encanta probar su paciencia.

-¿La invitaste para retar a Touya?

.-No. Aunque sería hipócrita sino te dijera que me resulta muy divertido jugar con su actitud. – sonriendo.- Es muy interesante... saber manipularlo. – negando con su cabeza.- Eso jamás. Tomoyo es una de las personas mas dulces y hermosas que conozco. Será un honor escoltarla. No tenía pareja y yo tampoco.

.-Aunque no durarás mucho tiempo solo. Recuerda que te subastarán.

.-Igual a Touya. Así que tendrás que luchar mucho para conseguir al menos ganar la subasta.

.-Muy cierto. El año pasado se me escapó. – sonriendo – Pero esta vez lo atraparé.

.-Tal vez puedas comprar su atención en la subasta... pero jamás comprarás su corazón. Ese ya está tomado.

.-¡Me desilusionas con tus palabras!

.-Solo te lo digo para que no creas falsas expectativas. –dijo su primo estableciendo la diferencia.

** ------------- **

Touya esperaba impacientemente que Sakura terminara de vestirse. La había llamado quince minutos atrás y aun la muchacha no estaba lista. Shinji fue llevado a casa de su amigo por lo que la casa estaría sola hasta que ellos regresaran de la fiesta.

El disfraz de Touya constaba de un frac negro con cola, corbata blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y un sombrero de copa además de una mascara blanca que solo cubría la mitad de su rostro. Aun no se la colocaba pero con un bastón que tenía una piedra en su punta.

Su elegancia sobresaltaba con aquella vestimenta. Por supuesto, iba disfrazado del fantasma de la opera y había que decir que aquel disfraz solo confirmaba lo que casi todas las mujeres del pueblo (solteras, casadas o viudas) pensaban del hombre: era una sensualidad innata y una tentación envuelta en un cuerpo masculino que fue bendecido mas que muchos de su edad.

Pese a que se concentraba en esperar a su hermana, también quería ver a Tomoyo. La muchacha y su hermana habían regresado a casa con un gran misterio subiendo con unas bolsas al segundo piso y Sakura no salió de la habitación de Tomoyo hasta muy avanzada la tarde para llevar a Shinji adonde su amigo.

Cuando iba a gritar por Sakura por enésima vez, el timbre sonó. No recordando que Eriol pasaría a recoger a Tomoyo abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose no solo en ver al hombre de ojos azules, pero si a la mujer que le acompañaba a su lado que antes que pudiera saludarle, esta dijo.- ¡Ay Touya¡Pero que guapo te ves! – brincándole a sus brazos sin inmutarse en sus demostraciones de cariño hacía el hombre. Besó su mejilla dejándole una marca notoria de su labial casi cerca de sus labios.

Eriol sonrió: Touya parecía ser condenado a la ahorca por la manera que trataba de desprenderse de Nakuru mientras ella, no se inmutaba por sus expresiones: mas bien parecía estar más inspirada en abrazarle por mas que este se mostraba reacio. Eriol sonrió ampliamente no ocultando la satisfacción de estar observándolo.

-¡ME HA FASCINADO QUE TU Y ERIOL HICIERAN LAS PASES TOUYA! – Habló Nakuru.- ¡No habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros!

.-Es que... Akizuki: Suéltame...- dijo Touya lacónicamente. Pero era notable que aquellas expresiones de cariño le aturdieran. -¿Podrías dejarte de colgar de mi cuello? llegaremos tarde...

.-¡Nada de eso Touya! Eres todo mío esta noche...- dejando de abrazarle tan efusivamente pero colgándose de su brazo.- ¡Te apuesto a que ganaré la puja por ti! – tocándole la nariz coquetamente. - ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? Es de colegiala traviesa... – guiñándole el ojo.- Aunque, usaba este mismo uniforme en la preparatoria... ¿No es sorprendente¡No he aumentado una libra! –Dejándole entrever con coquetería sus piernas. –Te dejaría ver algo mas si tan solo me acompañaras de regreso a casa.

.-No gracias- dijo Touya entendiendo su "Invitación"

.-Ah eso lo dices ahora; no mas tarde... serás todo mío si gano. Y reclamaré mi premio cuando gane la puja- Guiñándole el ojo.

Touya suspiró pidiendo paciencia. Cuando levantó la mirada hacía la escalera (sitio donde Eriol tenía unos segundos mirando aunque ni Touya o Akizuki se percataron) estaba una hermosa joven con un antifaz en sus ojos y su cabello tenia un moño de dos vueltas y el resto del pelo eran bucles que descendían hasta sus hombros)

El vestido era uno de época: tenía un corsé debajo del traje y no poseía muselina. Parecía un traje de principios del 1900 en donde no debían de llevarse creolina o muselina bajo la prenda y la caída era natural. Aquel vestido color blanco parecía un traje de bodas: con encajes en su cuello tenía botones en perla, que le cerraban por la parte delantera desde su cuello hasta la cintura. La falda era estrecha pero que le hacía ver elegante y parecía una hada.

.-¡He muerto y del cielo ha caído un ángel! .- - murmuró Eriol atrayendo su mirada y aproximándose para saludar a la joven amatista. Para sorpresa de ella, no se había percatado que Eriol estaba presente: estaba mas concentrada en ver a la mujer que se aferraba del brazo de Touya con insistencia. Consciente que no atraía en nada la mirada de la amatista, Eriol se aproximó a las escaleras y tomó la mano enguantada de la joven y ahí fue que Tomoyo le observó y le dedicó una sonrisa sutil. Eriol besó su mano y dijo con énfasis para picar a Touya.- Te ves hermosa querida Tomoyo... pareces un manantial en medio de un desierto y yo ando con sed...

.-Muchas gracias Eriol- murmuró Tomoyo tratando de no molestarse por la presencia de la otra mujer. Terminó de descender las escaleras y Eriol sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una rosa blanca.

Eriol sutilmente dijo.- ¿Me permites? – besando la rosa y colocándosela en el tocado de la peluca con delicadeza embelleciendo aun mas su peinado. Eriol complacido añadió. –Una rosa adornando otra rosa...que ironía. .- sonriendo y consciente que Touya en ese momento le miraba como si deseara matarlo.

¡Que gracioso resultaba aquello!

.-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo Eriol sonriendo. en aquel instante se acordó de algo y añadió.- ¡Ah cierto que no se conocen! Tomoyo: Esta es Nakuru Akizuki, mi prima. Nakuru: Esta es Tomoyo Daidouji. La nieta de Monohui.

-Mucho gusto. Me gusta mucho tu disfraz...- Habló la muchacha sonriéndole.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y tratando de ser cortes, añadió.- Y el tuyo... es... interesante...

.-La fantasía de todo hombre- dijo la muchacha complacida.- Si solo Touya me complaciera a mi, tendría todo esto para él...- señalándose a si misma.

Tomoyo ofuscada por aquél atrevido comentario solo supo decir – No lo dudo – con una fría pero cortés sonrisa.

Nakuru ahí confirmó las sospechas de su primo. Había solo que ver unos segundos la mirada de Touya y de la amatista para darse cuenta: Touya estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Y no era el único. Se quedaron en silencio y Nakuru se percató que en efecto: tal cual le dijo su primo, tenía las de perder. Pero ella no era de las que se daban por vencida tan fácilmente.

-¡Ya estoy ...- dijo Sakura descendiendo de los pisos superiores con el disfraz elaborado por Tomoyo. Era un disfraz que era un vestido que constaba de diversos listones. Dejaban entrever sus piernas torneadas y su peluca era de un tono rosa adornado con varios listones. -¿Lista? –Parpadeando un instante ante el silencio de los presentes.- ¿Qué les pasa? –ahí atrayendo las miradas de todos. - ¿Acaso no se me ve bien? – terminando de descender añadió.- ¡No me digan que estaban discutiendo!

.-¿Qué demonios se supone que eres? – preguntó Touya alarmado por lo atrevida y al mismo tiempo atractiva vestimenta de su hermana. Esta sonrió complacida y Tomoyo pudo haber sonreído sino era porque miraba suspicazmente a la pareja de Touya.

-Soy una ninfa de los bosques...- admitió orgullosa girando para que le observaran su traje.- Iba a ser hada pero Tomoyo se inspiró en una historia que su mamá hizo en el teatro. Era un disfraz mas elaborado pero le hicimos modificaciones el día de hoy...

.-Pienso que deberías cambiarte y ponerte algo menos revelador...- gruñó Touya.

.-No lo creo Kinomoto.- dijo Eriol sonriendo a Sakura y aproximándose para besarle la mano. –Creo que somos los mas afortunados de todo el baile... acompañados de tres Ángeles caídos del cielo... –Haciendo gruñir a Touya.

-Bien... ¡Pero no te quejes luego si te da frío! – añadió amenazadoramente y se fue adelante.

Sakura se sonrojó y Nakuru sonrió complacida. Tomoyo silenciosa le lanzó una mirada a Touya. Este no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo a lo que dijo.- Vamos: ya estamos tarde de por si.- Eriol tomó del brazo a la amatista y marcando el camino hacia su coche. Touya se dirigió con Nakuru y Sakura hacia su jeep.

----------

-¡Tomoyo! – Gritó Seika viéndoles llegar y abrazándole.- Santo cielo ¡Te ves preciosa! – aturdiendo a su amiga quien se sonrojó -¡Ambos se ven geniales! – añadió observando a Eriol. Ellos habían llegado mas temprano al sitio.

El británico aceptó su cumplido y le dijo-Y usted señorita Seika debo decir que es una de las mas hermosas aquí en todo el salón- besando su mano con galantería. Seika tenía puesto unos pantalones ajustados en piel y una blusa tipo tubo con una chaqueta transparente blanca. Portaba una peluca color platino y se veía muy misteriosa y futurista. Tenía puesta unas botas y cabe la pena decir que algunos hombres le miraban muy intensamente.

Ignorando las miradas, la muchacha se aproximó a la oreja de Tomoyo para añadir.- Le doy una hora, Tomoyo para que se acerque y se arroje a tus pies.- hablando de Touya. Separándose declaró.- Aun faltan muchas personas por llegar pero parece que todo será un éxito… disculpen un segundo. – marchándose.

Atrás de ellos, ingresaron Touya, Sakura y Nakuru. La muchacha de ojos verdes se aproximó a su amiga.

-Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada al lanzarle una mirada alrededor.- No es por nada pero este lugar…

-Está ambientado según las fiestas del año 1850 si- Guiñándoles el ojo- Tuve el dato de la hija del alcalde y no pude dejar de pasar la oportunidad…

-Por eso me convenciste de usar esto. Yo quería usar el otro pero… - Le susurró a Sakura- Me queda un poco apretado de arriba… - Sakura sonrió. Tomoyo estaba irresistible y era una tentación andante a ojos de su hermano. Se dio cuenta en la casa antes de salir.

-No seas tan acomplejada. Te aseguro que todo te queda bien. Además…- susurrándole.- ¿Quién diría que le hablo a alguien que vive en el escenario ante todas las miradas¡Ánimos! Y suelta esa timidez.

Sakura quería jugarse el todo por el todo y ese vestido era la carta de triunfo. Touya no soportaría mucho el acercarse a ella. Lo sabía y contaba con ello.

Además, también había llegado a un acuerdo y vería a Shaoran aquella noche en la fiesta. Contaba con ello: mientras Tomoyo distrajera a Touya, todo iría bien y podría incluso bailar con Shaoran Li.

Solo esperaba que los sentimientos de Eriol, no fueran un obstáculo. Eriol se mostró interesado en Daidouji desde el momento que cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la joyería y le vio. Sakura esperaba que, Eriol comprendiera cuando el momento llegase que para Tomoyo, era a Touya quien quería.

Pero después confirmó que, no era necesaria la aclaración. Tan intensa era la mirada del alto moreno que la mirada de Hiragizawa se cruzó con la de él en la distancia. Tomoyo también le observó unos segundos para que sus miradas se cruzaran y un ligero rubor cubrió el pálido rostro de la amatista.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó Eriol a su oído.

-Si, por favor… discúlpanos Sakura…- declaró la amatista marchándose con el atractivo inversionista. Sakura armándose de valor se aproximó al grupo que había con Touya. ya habían llegado Yukito y su esposa.

.-¡Sakura!- exclamó Yukito sorprendido. Nakuru hablaba con la esposa de este y observaron a la hermana de Touya - ¡Te ves preciosísima!

.-No la animes Yuki- gruñó Touya.- Si hubiera sabido que "esto" es lo que traía puesto, no la habría dejado salir de casa. Pero la conoces- haciendo que su hermana borrara su sonrisa.- Es una cabezota.

.-¡Mira quien habla! – gruñó Sakura.

.-Te ves muy linda Sakura- dijo Yukito obviando la mirada de Touya.- Espero que me hagas el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo...

Sakura asintió complacida y notó que la esposa de Tsukishiro sonreía ante aquella relación de hermanos que existía entre los tres. No le importaba que su esposo bailara con la hermana de Touya.

-A propósito Sakura... Yukito me contó sobre un joven que conoces...- Ahí Touya la observó con reproche y curiosidad. Sakura tragó en seco y Yukito se preparó para salir corriendo con su esposa en brazos si hacía falta. –Espero conocerlo esta noche...

.-No, no... –añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.- No es nadie...- mirando a Touya.- Un viejo amigo de la universidad hermano... me lo encontré...

.-No sabía eso...

.-Si. Pero se fue hace días...- añadió rápidamente.

.-¿Esa es Tomoyo Daidouji? – preguntó la Señora Tsukishiro para romper el tenso ambiente del grupo.

.-Si es ella.- Afirmó Sakura.

-Vaya… parece que al final se animo en venir. Dudaba en venir… ¿saben? Claro que eso me contó Yukito.

- Aun se encuentra desanimada por lo de su abuelo. Pero me alegra que haya venido.- dijo Sakura sonriente al cambio de tema. Agradecía esto a la señora Tsukishiro. Era una respuesta para la mirada furibunda de Touya. -¿A que no se ve hermosa¡y junto a Eriol, se ven ambos magníficos¿no es así?

-Si, muy bonita- dijo la esposa de Tsukishiro quien iba con un traje de estilo Renacentista lo que ocultaba a la perfección su estado de embarazo. Yukito a su lado, vestía con un disfraz de caballero renacentista. De ahí se fijó en el rostro del mayor de los Kinomotos que parecía que iba a explotar.- Y no con otro menos que Eriol Hiragizawa: hacen una pareja encantadora.

Sakura le guiñó el ojo cuando Touya declaró.- Necesito un trago…- marchándose del grupo a la mesa de las bebidas. Sakura se rió bajito y la esposa de Yukito sonrió. Sin embargo, Yukito observaba por donde Touya se había marchado.

El moreno estaba caminando lentamente al par que parecía muy entretenida y vio cuando Eriol le dijo algo al oído a Tomoyo. ¡Maldito¿Quién le dijo a él que podría hablarle así a ella? Touya ya estaba por llegar y empujarlo de la mujer y llevársela a una habitación cuando un par de brazos se le colgaron por la espalda.

-¡Touya-Kun! – gritó la voz femenina llamando la atención de los que se encontraban cerca y ella divisó a su primo acompañado de la hermosa mujer que había visto en el pueblo y aprovechó para plantarle un sonoro beso a Touya en la mejilla donde dejó marcado su labial rojo carmín. –¿Adonde crees que vas sin mi?

-Suélteme Akizuki.

-¡Te he dicho que para ti soy Nakuru! –declaró descolgándose de la espalda pero tomándole del brazo. -¡Terco que eres…! Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…- sonrió coquetamente.

Tomoyo se tensó ante aquella declaración e irremediablemente su mirada fue a Touya y la mujer. Su mirada se enfrió irremediablemente y Eriol lo notó. Era más que notorio que ambos se atraían mutuamente. ¿Por qué rayos entonces insistían en tener distancia entre ellos?

-¿Por qué no salimos un momento? – Le recomendó Eriol viendo los invitados llegar- Esto no iniciará en un rato mas y parece que necesitas aire fresco.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y fue guiada a una de las puertas laterales que daban a los patios interiores de la gobernación. En realidad, era un patio techado en fibra de vidrio transparente y pisos adoquinados.

El lugar tenía montones de plantas, y arbustos que estaban decorados con instalaciones de bombillos blancos. La fuente del centro de aquel lugar estaba encendida y se podían ver los peces que nadaban en el fondo del mismo. Se podían ver unas cuantas bancas a su alrededor y Eriol ayudó a sentarse a la amatista él arrodillándose frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no me admites que estás enamorada de Kinomoto? – preguntó unos momentos después. Tomoyo le observó aturdida e iba a negarlo pero Eriol, puso una mano en su mejilla y declaró con ternura.- ¿Sabes, querubín? No eres buena mintiendo y puedo decirte que es mas que notorio desde que le diste aquella bofetada en la joyería que significa mas para ti que solo el hermano de Sakura… y la mirada que tenía en la casa...- sonriéndole.- Creo que ese hombre está loco por ti.-Quitándole el antifaz y él quitándose el suyo y colocándolo con el sombrero de copa a un lado de Tomoyo en la banca. Cuando lo hizo, notó los ojos con lágrimas de la amatista. –Es un idiota… haciéndote llorar de esa forma.

-No… no… él no tiene la culpa…- hipando.- Yo la tengo…

-¿Cómo una princesa como tu, puede lastimar a alguien?

-Es que…- suspiró.- no se por donde empezar…

Eriol se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos. Fraternalmente Tomoyo sintió la calidez de su roce y apretó su mano.- Hablas con alguien que, ha cometido tantos errores en su vida, que no sabe por donde empezar a enmendar… errores del tipo sentimental claro está.- insistió.- Puedes confiar en mí…

Tomoyo hesitó pero no tenía otra alternativa. –Estuve comprometida… antes de venir aquí. Mi prometido, murió en un accidente de tránsito…

-Cuanto lo siento Tomoyo- dijo Eriol afligido.- No lo sabía. ¿Touya lo sabe?

Tomoyo asintió.- Pero, no amaba a Remi. Creí que lo amaba… Yo… sentía mucho por Touya cuando, cuando… me fui de aquí, ocho años atrás. Al volver, mis sentimientos por él no habían disipado… pero, él no sabe que vida llevaba yo en la Capital. – mirándole a los ojos. - Soy Sakura Monohui… o me hago llamar así.

Eriol duró solo unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y después sonrió para declarar.- La cantante de rock. Estuve en una fiesta de caridad hace un año en donde tocaron ustedes… tienes un gran talento…

-Gracias.- Admirada por su comprensión y gentileza de sus palabras.- Pero ese no es el asunto. El asunto es que, Touya sanciona a los cantantes. Su pasado está lleno de muchos sufrimientos, marcados por una mujer equivocada para él. Touya pagó la penitencia y dudo mucho que se arriesgue de nuevo. Y esta vez, conmigo. Entonces, también estoy acusada de la muerte de Remi.

-Eso no fue nada más que un accidente. – Insistió Eriol.- Tengo poco tiempo conociéndote pero se que, no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie Preciosa.

-No me preocupa mucho la acusación. Estoy ahora más interesada y preocupada por mi abuelo…- sonrojándose.- y por lo que pueda pensar Touya.

-¿Crees que Touya no acepte tu estilo de vida?

-Mas que eso. Odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida pública y eso me impide el contarle toda la verdad. Sakura lo sabe… y guarda el secreto. –Suspiró - Pero Touya… no se que pasará si lo sabe. Nuestra relación va bien... finalmente –sonrojándose un instante. –Presiento que tiene algún sentimiento por mi mas allá de mera amistad.

-Eso no explica porque viniste conmigo y no con él. Debiste venir con él a esta fiesta…

-Te lo había prometido a ti.

.-Esa no era razón suficiente. Yo habría comprendido. Me habría sentido algo desilusionado pero lo habría superado.

--Es que, algo pasó - Dijo la amatista. Le explicó lo ocurrido cuando llamó al despertar, y confundir a Touya por Remi y la reacción que esto tuvo en el hombre. Añadió rápidamente. - No amaba a Remi. Pero aquella noche soñé con él y no se porque. Al despertar, mencioné su nombre y no el de Touya. No se que hacer Eriol: Touya me odia…- tratando de no llorar para no arruinar su maquillaje.- Y no se como hacer que me escuche.

Eriol dirigió su cabeza a su hombro y dejó que se desahogara. –Ay, preciosa. ¿Quién dijo que el amor era un cuento de hadas? – Dejándole desahogarse en su hombro.- El amor no es más que otra cosa que un enredo encima de otro y lágrimas donde debería de haber sonrisas…- haciendo sonreír a la amatista. -¿A que salió muy poeta o que? –Haciendo una pausa.- La verdad preciosa: un hombre que no sepa cuanto le valoras a este instante, y no sepa en verdad, cuanto significas para él, no te merece. Ni tampoco merece tus lágrimas… déjalo venir a ti…

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrá a mi?

-Porque los hombres irremediablemente, nos vemos atraídos por que captura nuestro interés. Y sabemos si en verdad, nos interesa, persistir hasta el final…

-¿Cómo te pasa con la asistente de la joyería? – preguntó ella capturándole fuera de guardia. Sus ojos azules buscaron en los del varón una pizca de negación y se quedaron observándose fijamente.

Eriol soltó una carcajada después de unos segundos.- ¡Santo cielo! Si que eres perspicaz. – Dándole un beso en sus cabellos.- ¿Sabes una cosa Linda? Si Touya es tan cabezota para aceptar lo que siente por ti y no te secuestra… yo lo haré.-Declaró con una encantadora sonrisa, ocasionado una risa y un sonrojo departe de su amiga.

-¡Eriol! - exclamo abochornada.- Mejor averigua y resuelve tus problemas y después hablaremos de matrimonio…

-¿Ah si¿Qué opinas de esto¿Una casa campestre con un gato y un perro, dos niveles y baños separados?

Tomoyo sonrió mirándole a los ojos y Eriol se inclinó para darle un beso sutil al ras de sus labios. Tomoyo le abrazó y dijo.- Gracias…

Desde las sombras al lado de la puerta que daba acceso a dicho recinto una mujer de ojos cafés observaba la escena. Se retiró tan silenciosa y discretamente como había entrado.

Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron nuevamente al salón de fiestas y ya había muchas mas personas en el lugar. En verdad estaba casi rebosando de muchas personas disfrazadas y al principio resultaba algo abrumador, pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

Era notable para la amatista como estaba el lugar rebosando de muchas féminas. ¿habían tantas personas en el pueblo? No conocía a la mayoría y pasando cerca de un grupo se enteró que había incluso invitados de otros pueblos. La actividad se estaba dando a conocer y por lo que parecía y Sakura pronosticó, iba a ser todo un éxito ese año.

Tomoyo buscó con su mirada entre la multitud y no le costó mucho ver al grupo de Tsukishiro. Pero no vio a Touya. Iba a aproximarse buscando a Sakura cuando una voz le detuvo.- Esta usted muy preciosa, Señorita Daidouji…- la joven se volteó para notar al hombre alto de mirada castaña observándole. Eriol le observó con cierta discreción y el detective se presentó al hombre.- Shaoran Li… ¿Presumo si digo que es el señor Hiragizawa, Eriol?

Eriol asintió con una cabezadita. Tomoyo notó como el hombre venía vestido con una camisa antigua blanca, que le daba aires de pirata. Un cinturón rojo parecido a lo que se usan en las corridas de toros y pantalones estrechos en la cintura y que se anchaban en sus muslos y volvían a estrecharse en sus tobillos. –Disculpe… ¿Me sorprendería demasiado si le pregunto si acaso viene disfrazado? – Interrogó Tomoyo suspicazmente.

Shaoran se sonrojó sutilmente y miró a su alrededor evitando mirarle directamente. Declaró con tono de voz profesional.- Nosotros estamos en todas partes se nos hace estar necesitados…- pero una voz interrumpió al grupo.

-¡Ah aquí está! – declaró la hija del alcalde -Estamos tarde para empezar. ¿Por qué no va Hiragizawa a la tarima y llamaré su nombre cuando suba a iniciar la subasta? –ahí observando al hombre pirata.- ¿Acaso lo conozco?

-No señorita. Soy Li Shaoran. Estoy de visita en el pueblo… fui invitado por… la señorita Kinomoto.- sorprendiendo a los tres que estaban allí presentes.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la joven organizadora.

-¿Touya Kinomoto lo sabe? – preguntó Eriol igual de aturdido. Y sonrió para agregar- Kinomoto no lo sabe. Si lo supiera, a usted le faltara algún miembro…

-¡Li! – escucharon la voz que venia de atrás y divisaron a Sakura que se aproximaba. Tomoyo no pudo dejar de notar el sonrojo en la cara de su amiga y la sonrisa de satisfacción del detective al ver a la mujer en aquel disfraz. –Que bueno que se animó a venir…

-Estás hermosa Sakura…- llamándole por su nombre. Eriol no ocultó su sorpresa, Tomoyo los observaba a ambos sorprendida y luego sonrió, olvidándose de sus propios problemas.

-¡Por Dios Sakura¿Dime que tu hermano sabe esto? – preguntó Seika señalando a la joven y al detective. Sakura negó con la cabeza y la joven suspiró resignada, y puso ojos de tristeza.- ¡Al menos espera para darle la sorpresa a tu hermano, hasta después de la subasta y que hayan bailado al menos! Vamos Hiragizawa- halándole del brazo.- Empecemos esto antes que tenga que cancelarlo por culpa de Kinomoto…

-Nos vemos luego preciosa. – se despidió el elegante hombre de Tomoyo. Esta lo vio siendo arrastrado hasta otro grupo de hombres y no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue entonces cuando paseó sus miradas por el grupo, notó que era el blanco de miradas del mayor de los Kinomotos que estaban entre los solteros.

----------

-¿De que se trata todo esto? – preguntó Shaoran al lado de Sakura. Ahora que su hermano había sido arrastrado con los demás solteros Sakura había proseguido a presentar al hombre a los demás miembros de su circulo de amistades.

-Ya lo verás.- al aproximarse la pareja, las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Ya Akizuki había vuelto con el grupo y Yukito conversaba sutilmente con su esposa y esta sonreía. Pero todo cambió cuando los jóvenes se aproximaron al grupo.- Chicos... quiero presentarles a un amigo Shaoran Li,. Shaoran estos son Tsukishiro Yukito y su esposa Ikomatsu Tsukishiro… todos le decimos Matsi. Nakuru Akizuki prima de Hiragizawa – volteándose al notar a Tomoyo aproximándose a su grupo tímidamente.- Por supuesto, ya conoces a Tomoyo.

-Un placer.- Haciendo una reverencia y muy recto en su porte.- Shaoran Li: encantados de conocerle.

Yukito frunció su rostro: Así que este era el sujeto aquel. Ahora comprendía porque podría gustarle a la pequeña Sakura: era guapo y mostraba un gran dominio de si mismo. Su personalidad irradiaba confianza y suficiencia. Y además era muy guapo.

-...Mucho gusto- dijo Matsi cuando salió de su sorpresa.

.-Un verdadero placer... ¿no es de por aquí, cierto? – preguntó Nakuru.

.-No. Vengo de la ciudad...

.-¿Asunto de negocios o vacaciones? – preguntó Matsi.

.-.Admito que inicio como negocios.- observando de reojo a Sakura y sus próximas palabras sonrojaron a la joven.- Pero esto pasó a segundo plano- sonriéndole a Sakura.

Nakuru sonrió y Matsi respiró aliviada. Aunque Yukito no decía nada, era notable que aun no salía de su sorpresa.

Sakura atrajo su mirada hablándole. -¿No dirás nada Yukito? – observándole con un gesto de inocencia.

Matsi le dio un codazo sutil al hombre y ahí fue que se percato que las miradas estaban sobre él. finalmente preguntó.- ¿Podemos preguntar a que se dedica Señor Li?

.-Soy detective. Estaba en la zona por un caso y – observando de reojo con admiración (notada por Yukito)- coincidencialmente conocí a Sakura y nos involucramos...

.-¿Ustedes que? – preguntaron Akizuki, Matsi y Yukito al unísono. Sakura se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Shaoran le observaba sorprendido. Nakuru no ocultaba su sorpresa.

-¿No me dijiste cuando me invitaste que tus amigos ya sabían de nosotros? – Sakura sonrió nerviosa al sujeto. Shaoran alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué tu hermano era el único que no sabía?

.-...Bue... bueno, no exactamente...-Dijo aun ante la sorpresa de todos. Matsi y Nakuru intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y también de satisfacción por encima de lo gracioso que resultaba.

.-¿Nos disculpan? – solicitó Shaoran llevándose a Sakura a un lado por el brazo. Los tres pares de ojos los observaron perderse entre la multitud.

.-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos e ir tras ellos? – preguntó Matsi aturdida.

Yukito negó con su cabeza al decir.- Sakura trajo esto sobre si, que salga sola de él.

.-¡Yukito¿Qué pasa si el hombre se pasa de listo con ella o se pone violento?

.-No ocurrirá tal cosa.- dijo con calma.- Se nota que aprecia a Sakura. Tanto así que se ha inquietado al enterarse que nosotros, sus amigos no sabíamos nada.- palmeando la mano de su esposa.- Lo único que no deseo es estar en la misma habitación que Touya cuando se entere...

------- en el exterior.

Sakura se soltó del aferre de Li y le dio la cara y encontró el rostro perturbado del hombre. Ella añadió.- No te preocupes. No le dirán nada a mi hermano. – Ambos se encontraban en uno de los salones laterales a la fiesta y estaban a solas. Shaoran volvió su mirada a la puerta y prefirió cerrarla.

Shaoran suspiró resignado.- Sakura, Sakura- girando su cabeza de lado y lado.- Mientras mas personas se enteren, se enterará mas pronto.- colocando sus manos en sus hombros.- Deja que hable con él... debe enterarse por nosotros.

.-¡No! Aun no...- dijo con un gesto de imploración.- Por favor...- colocando sus delicadas manos en sus pechos y viendo la profundidad de su mirada.- Por favor ¿si? – sonriendo tímidamente con un sonrojo encantador en sus mejillas.

.-A ti te gusta esto ¿no es cierto? – sonrojándole aun mas.- Esto de andar a hurtadillas.

.-Pues fíjate que si.- admitió sin vergüenza.- Por veinte seis años jamás ha pasado nada emocionante en mi vida... hasta que tu apareciste.- sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Bajó su mirada apenada. –Por primera vez, ando con un chico Shaoran... un chico que me gusta y por primera vez no temo que termine en el hospital una vez Touya se entere.

.-Tal vez tomas por dada la actitud de tu hermano. tal vez no actuaría como crees...- Ocasionando la risa de Sakura.

.-¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó una vez dejó de reírse.- El ultimo chico que trató de llevarme al mirador terminó en el hospital, con un brazo dislocado, dos dientes rotos y un hematoma en un ojo. Todo cortesía de mi "tierno" hermano y Yue- cruzándose de brazos.- Si yo se las consecuencias de tener un hermano como Touya. y la mitad del pueblo lo sabe.

.-¿Me dirás que todos mantienen escondido lo nuestro para que Touya no me mande al hospital?

.-¡Oh no! Lo que pasa es que eres el primer hombre en años que tan siquiera teme acercarse a mi sin temer volverse donante de órganos. Lo segundo es que, me gustas... mucho Shaoran.- volviéndose su rostro púrpura.- Y no voy a permitir que Touya arruine lo nuestro por sus achaques sin sentido.

Shaoran se percató en aquel instante que tan grande era el efecto de la mujer en su persona: en aquel instante se percató que no podía negarle nada y definitivamente era peligroso.

Muy peligroso. A pesar que le atraía la muchacha y estaban en una relación, la situación salía de su control. Algo que realmente odiaba: Todo como detective y haber salido de la academia de policía era que todo debía de permanecer en su control.

Y Sakura sabía (no consciente de ello) como dominarlo.

.-Lo hace porque eres para él demasiado ingenua...

.-¡Ingenua! – gritó alarmada.- ¡No soy tan ingenua! – haciendo reír a shaoran.- ¡No lo soy! Se cuidarme solita y muy bien- Haciendo un encantador puchero y quitando su mirada de él.

.-Sakura: Eres tan encantadora e ingenua que, temes por mi vida cuando tu hermano se entere... –Sonriendo y robándole el aliento a la muchacha.- no eres lo suficientemente adulta para enfrentarle y decirle la verdad: Que tienes novio y que ya eres grandecita para cuidarte sola.- atrayendo la mirada de la ojiverde.

.-¿Eres mi novio¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendiéndole..

.-¡Por supuesto¿Qué creías que era esto?

.-Bien no se- admitió la ojiverde algo mas aturdida.- Es que, leí en una revista alguna vez que el hecho que te beses y salgas con un chico no lo hace tu novio...

.-Deberías leer otras cosas mas interesantes- dijo Shaoran muy serio..- Te he hablado de mi familia... es bastante conservadora Sakura. Fui criado en un hogar muy conservador y no soy de los que andan de "Libre" en una relación.

Sakura asintió con la mirada. Shaoran se quedó observándole un instante declarando.- ¿Sabes que tanto quiero que esto funcione Sakura? Tanto así que me he quedado...- aproximándose a ella lentamente.- Mas de lo que debería: y es por ti. Por nosotros...

.-Pero ¿qué pasará luego Shaoran¿Qué pasará cuando ... tengas que irte?

Shaoran pensó eso con detenimiento. Si lo había pensado días antes. ¿Qué pasaría cuando fuera el momento de marcharse¿Acaso volvería? Era posible. Pero, el asunto era que, vivían distancias enormes uno del otro. ¿Cómo dominar y superarlo? Era inconcebible que él renunciara su vida de ciudad. Pero lo mas sorprendente, es que descubrió que por ella era capaz de todo.

.-Preocupémonos de eso luego. Concentrémonos en el ahora. – Dándole una mirada profunda a la joven.- Que a propósito: me encanta tu disfraz.

Sakura sonrió diciendo.- A mi me gusta mucho el tuyo...

.-Ah... este disfraz... es de una historia muy interesante. O es mi favorita al menos.

.-¿De que trata?

.-De un pirata. Se enamora de una dama de sociedad prometida en matrimonio con un capitán, y que viajaba en uno de los barcos que el sujeto saqueó. Es un amor – odio intenso que termina enamorando también a su prisionera. Después, nada en el mundo puede separarlos. Ni la distancia.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban expectantes por la conclusión de su historia. Sonrió al escuchar el final.- Que romántico ¿no?

.-¿Romántico? La pobre muchacha se moría de miedo cuando el pirata la secuestró.

.-Pero todo resultó bien al final ¿no?

.-Si pero no somos adivinos. La muchacha ni tampoco el pirata tenían como saber que todo terminaría bien.

.-El pirata confió en los instintos. De que todo saldría bien. También lo haría la doncella... ¿no?

Shaoran sonrió añadiendo.- Si fuera ese pirata y tu esa doncella, habría hecho lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado...

Sakura sonrió. Shaoran hesitó en revelarle que pronto se marcharía. ¡Santo cielo! Incluso a ella misma le pasaba por su mente que llegaría el momento de decir adiós ¡No quería decir adiós!

Shaoran le observó detenidamente y en silencio aproximó sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso lento y suave en donde Sakura se colgó con ternura de su cuello y Shaoran olvidaba aquellos turbios pensamientos.

Sakura era algo glorioso, inédito, profundo y algo intenso para el tan poco tiempo que se conocían. No llegaba a creer en las coincidencias pero tampoco creía mucho en el destino. Ahora mismo estaba mas que confundido. Solo una vez había amado: y aquella sensación parecía florecer nuevamente en su persona.

¡Pero era tan poco tiempo¿Acaso sería una ilusión? Una ilusión causada por el éxtasis del momento, por la belleza de la muchacha, su inocencia y su candidez.

¿Lo que vivía era real?

.-Shaoran...- suspiró la muchacha desde lo mas profundo de su garganta y Shaoran tembló profundizando mas en su beso a la muchacha y esta se aferró con mas fuerza a su persona. ¡Era deliciosamente adictiva!

Era muy difícil últimamente encontrarse con Sakura. Se conformaban con besarse tímidamente en el coche del sujeto o en el cine. Pero los últimos días y lo ocurrido con Tomoyo había dificultado los últimos dos días el verse.

Shaoran se separó de ella con renuencia, e igual ella. –Dios... jamás imaginé que alguien besara tan deliciosamente... – dijo el sujeto sonrojándole hasta los tobillos. – Y que se vea tan bien en un disfraz así...

.-Oh! Te he dejado brillantina en el rostro...- dijo ella sacudiéndole. - ¡Si sales así, todos sabrán que hemos estado haciendo! – Shaoran le detuvo por sus manos y le miró a los ojos intensamente. - ¿Qué?

.-Tienes que decírselo... –Insistió el detective. – No podremos andar escondiéndonos por mucho tiempo.

.-No ahora Shaoran. Luego... tengo que hablar con él. tranquilamente y esconder las escopetas o cualquier arma filosa de su alcance.-haciendo sonreír al sujeto.

.-Bien. – dijo Shaoran seriamente.- Te daré... dos días. Dos días para decirle lo nuestro a tu hermano o yo se lo diré.

.-Dos días.- dijo ella levantando sus dedos. – Lo prometo. – Shaoran aproximó sus labios a los dedos y los besó. Luego su mano, su muñeca y así continuó ascendiendo por sus brazos.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el sujeto le prestaba tan delicada atención. Y luego sus labios se fusionaron en un nuevo encuentro. Esta vez era mas profundo en donde Shaoran con sus manos posadas en la cintura de la muchacha se posaban en su espalda, jugando con la ligera tela y se encontró con la piel al descubierto del vestido y Sakura gimió complacida ante su contacto.

Si que era difícil no volverse adictivo a aquella muchacha y sus labios.

**----------- Continuará.- **

**Bueno, bueno, llegamos a uno de los capítulos que muchos esperaban con ganas! Entre ellas, yo jejeje! Espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado – Como todos los anteriores- ¿Touya no se da cuenta de lo que pasa? Jajaja la verdad es que el hombre anda en sus propios problemas pero no será así para siempre. Hay mas romance en este capitulo y mas cositas graciosas como la inolvidable Nakuru ¿A que es encantadora o que? No sabe los problemas que causa con su coquetería y sus comentarios ¡Pero adora hacerlos! **

**Ahora la pregunta que se hacen el 90 de los lectores ¿Acaso esta noche Yue y Seika tendrán su encuentro post desastre? La respuesta es si. Para adelantarme a algunas cosillas que vendrán en el siguiente capitulo, esos dos tendrán su momento pero no nada romántico o sentimental – Conociendo al Yue que todos vemos aquí¿Qué se puede esperar? Por el otro lado no se desesperen, la respuesta de porque Yue hizo lo que hizo y las repercusiones en los de su alrededor no se harán esperar. **

**Saludos especiales a Kendapassoma, a Lucy, Nerak Cibeles, Isis Temptation (Madame gracias por querer leer mi historia. En verdad agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y podra darse cuenta que, he mejorado un poquito en la trama – Crys cruza sus dedos y lanza una plegaria para que la dama en cuestion este de acuerdo conmigo) en fin, gracias por sus consejos, comentarios y espero verla pronto. **

**Tambien saludos y agradecimientos a SyaoranSakusRocks, Fénix Girl, Fabisa y a una nueva chica Brisa Jael con quien cierro los comentarios y correos de esta actualizacion. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero en verdad que tu como las demás, dejen sus impresiones de este nuevo capitulo que es el preámbulo de un capitulo 13 que dejaran a mas de uno deseando mi dirección de correo – no se preocupen, ya sabrán por que. **

**Mientras les deseo un lindo fin de semana. Espero recibir comentarios favorables y por supuesto, sus RR me ayudaran a entrar a los 100 rr y espero en verdad superar esta meta. Mientras besos y saludos. Comentarios dudas y tomatazos a mi correo – saben cual es. **

**Hasta una próxima. **

**Les dejo aquí con un avance de mi próximo capitulo. **

.-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella limpiando sus lagrimas.

.-A ti.- dijo con simpleza. Ella levantó su mirada después que entendió sus palabras. –No me interesaba venir con ella aquí. Quería venir contigo ¿Recuerdas?- Admitió sin inmutarse y se sentó a su lado. – Sabes lo que siento por ti...- acariciando su mejilla y quitando las solitarias lagrimas.- Quisiera...- hesitó.- Quisiera tantas cosas...

Tomoyo le silenció diciendo.. – Bésame... por favor... – Touya asintió y le besó los labios lentamente. Tomoyo disfrutó aquel contacto que ansiaba desde la noche en su despacho. Sus besos se volvieron más intensos y pasionales. No querían recordar que estaban en un lugar público. Pero Touya no quería contenerse. Un deseo indescriptible comenzó a apropiarse de su persona.

Al separarse de sus labios Touya respiraba dificultosamente y Tomoyo se sentía en las nubes. Touya acercó su cabeza a la de ella y dijo lentamente.- Vamos a casa... – besándole el cuello.- Está a opción tuya...

Ante aquellas palabras, el corazón de Tomoyo se disparó. ¿Acaso significaba lo que creía?

Amaba a Touya. -...si...- dijo bajito. – Vamos a casa...


	13. Chapter 13

****

****

****

****

****

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

****

**Capitulo Trece.- **

Tomoyo buscó en su alrededor a Sakura pero no la vio entre los invitados. Llegó hasta los demás y se colocó al lado de Yukito. El sonido de un redoble de tambores atrajo la mirada de todos allí presentes. A quien observaron fue al padre de Seika quien vestido de un traje verde con brillantina y sombrero de alta copa parecía un duende irlandés (de eso mismo iba disfrazado).

-¡Buenas noches Caballeros y en especial, Damas presentes! – una ronda de aplausos no tardaron en aparecer, notándose más entusiasmo por parte de las mujeres allí presentes. El hombre sonrió abiertamente.- Si, si... esto será corto... primero bienvenidas esta noche a nuestra tradicional subasta de solteros.- risas nerviosas y aplausos además de algunas voces de excitación.- Si, señoras... este año tenemos unas cuantas nuevas adquisiciones... unas mas de los solteros favoritos de la región que aun no han sido atados...- Risas nerviosas. – Solo unas cuantas palabras antes de empezar: queremos extender nuestro mas cálido saludo a una invitada especial.-Haciendo una pausa necesaria.- En este momento nos presta con su agradable presencia por primera vez y pese a las circunstancias que ocurren en su vida, ha decidido acompañarnos. Damas y caballeros: un aplauso a la nieta del señor Monohui ¡La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji!

Para la sorpresa de Tomoyo, todas las miradas y los aplausos iban a su dirección gracias a que el sujeto señaló a su dirección. Incluso el reflector se dirigió a ella. Si no hubiera tenido el antifaz se habría notado más su sonrojo. El hombre habló.- Sabemos que está pasando por momentos difíciles. Su abuelo es una de las personas mas admiradas por casi todos nosotros. Solo queremos extender nuestro cálido saludo y respeto a su persona- Yukito fraternalmente apretó su hombro en gesto de apoyo y una nueva ronda de aplausos se hizo presente, percatándose emocionada cuantas personas admiraban su abuelo y lamentaban la situación. – Ahora, les recuerdo las reglas...- otra ronda de risas femeninas.- Pujarán por el soltero de su interés... la puja mas alta gana... no se permiten rivalidades e insultos. Les recuerdo que el record lo sostiene el señor Monohui, el año pasado con la puja de $19000 – observando de reojo a su hija quien se rió nerviosa.- La joven me vació la cuenta de ahorros...- mas risas- Recuerden que deben de aproximarse a la señora Taicharame – señalando debajo de la tarima.- Ella tomará los números de cuenta para hacer las transferencias. Ahora lo último que les solicito es que sean bastante generosos: lo recaudado va a caridad y chicas: disfruten de sus compras...- ocasionando una ronda de aplausos excitados. -¡Ahora los dejo con mi hija!- recibiendo a la joven.

La muchacha se acercó con dominio escénico que sorprendió a Tomoyo. Aunque se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Yue, notó que la muchacha no dejaba demostrar su dolor o corazón roto. Le admiraba por aquel dominio de sus sentimientos. Observó a su alrededor buscando nuevamente a Sakura y Li por los alrededores y no los vio. Dirigió su mirada a la tarima.

.-Buenas noches... gracias por venir. Gracias a los solteros por su cooperación y su tiempo... a las damas presentes- risitas nerviosas en la multitud.- Tengo para decirles que cada uno de los solteros aquí presentes, es un espécimen cada uno a su manera...- guiñando el ojo.- ¡no se permiten amenazas y trampas! Hay muchos para la casi todas. –ocasionando risas y aplausos. Vio una mano levantada en la multitud y añadió.- Por Dios Señor Okuna. Recuerde que es una subasta de solteros hombres ¡No soy yo la que me subasto! – ocasionando risas. –Haciendo una pausa miró su lista y dijo.- Sin más preámbulos presentamos nuestros solteros... música maestro...

Seika fue presentando al primer soltero: Era un estudiante de medicina. Tenía veintitrés años y fue iniciado su puja con $1000. Al final de tres minutos lograron recaudar la suma de $6500.

Mientras la noche avanzaba fueron subastados dos policías, tres bomberos, dos abogados, un contable, tres primos de Seika que eran de otra región, el dueño de la farmacia que era viudo y tenía cincuenta años y cuando llegó el turno de Eriol Hiragizawa las pujas eran tímidas pero muy altas. Cuando ella dijo.- Entonces, tenemos una puja de ocho mil... es la mas alta hasta el momento... ¿quién da mas?

.-¡Nueve mil! – dijo Nakuru sonriendo y los demás rieron a su alrededor. Su primo hizo una reverencia con una cabezadita y una sonrisa. Seika sonrió.

.-¡Tengo nueve mil departe de Akizuki¡Vamos damas! Es caridad... no es tan difícil...- Mirando un instante a Eriol.

.-¡Ni se te ocurra pujar! – se escuchó a su padre en el micrófono soltando risas y sonrojando a su hija. -¡No debes de ser la anfitriona y pujar a la vez!

Eriol besó la mano de la dama y se escuchó cuando Tomoyo dijo.- Diez mil...

.-¡Tomoyo Daidouji ofrece diez mil! – Dijo Seika y Eriol le sonrió con una mirada brillante sobre su persona.- ¿Alguien ofrece diez quinientos?

.-¡Diez quinientos! – dijo una viuda de sesenta años. Eriol sonrió cortésmente y Nakuru hizo una mueca con su rostro.

.-¡Once mil! – dijo Nakuru alarmada que a su primo le tocara semejante persona.

.-¡Tenemos once! – Dijo Seika -¿Quién ofrece más? – silencio y miradas revoloteando a su alrededor.- ¿Nadie mas ofrece once?

.-¡Doce! – gritó Tomoyo haciendo que a su alrededor aplaudieran. Eriol sonrió complacido y Seika iba a anunciar ya la última ronda cuando una voz interrumpió sus palabras.

.-Trece mil...- dijo la voz proveniente de una mujer vestida con un traje color verde con negro de hombros caídos y antifaz con brillantina. Sus ojos oscuros escondían un gran misterio y estaba muy maquillada. Su vestido daba una alusión de una dama del oeste americano y sus pies portaban botas de tacón fino.

.-...¿Trece mil?- preguntó Seika aturdida observando a la recién llegada. Esta se aproximaba desde el fondo y se puso a la par de Tomoyo pero alejadas una de otra por dos o tres metros. .-¿Ofrece algo mas alguien mas?

.-Trece quinientos...- dijo Tomoyo.

.-Buen...

.-¡catorce!

.-catorce mil! – Gritó Seika sorprendida.- Tenemos trece mil ¿Alguien da mas de trece¿Daidouji?

.-No, creo que no... – Sonríe y Eriol le observa algo aturdido. Ella sonríe ampliamente añadiendo.- Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Cierto Eriol?

.-Cierto- afirmó el sujeto con una gentil sonrisa atrayendo las risas de los presentes.

.-Pues sino hay mas nada que decir ¡Vendido por catorce mil! – atrayendo los aplausos de los presentes. Eriol hace una reverencia retirándose del escenario.

Seika hesita un momento al dirigir su mirada al frente. Duda un segundo como si pareciera recordar algo. Todos se le quedan observando y la muchacha tose un instante. –Disculpen...- tosiendo más. Se reincorpora diciendo.- ¡Ahora seguimos con los siguientes solteros de la noche!

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos más cuando finalmente Seika presentó a Touya. Este con gesto serio (pareciendo que tenía un arma contra su espalda) avanza en el escenario hasta alcanzar a la hija del alcalde. Es notable el entusiasmo de las féminas allí presentes. Tomoyo notó que no era para menos: Touya se veía gallardo y quitaba el aliento con aquel disfraz del fantasma de la ópera. Era difícil no quitarle la mirada y considerando que era uno de los más respetados, queridos y adorado de la zona, era un espécimen de los más deseables de aquella noche.

.-.Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo Nakuru pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Tomoyo le miró de reojo y sintió como la sangre se le calentaba. El solo pensar a esa mujer besando a Touya. Tocándole como Touya la tocaba a ella, le comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar con tranquilidad.

.-Empezamos con...

.¡Cuatro mil!- gritó una voz del fondo.

.-¡Cinco!

.-Cinco quinientos...

.-¡Siete!

Tomoyo no decía nada.

.-¡Ocho! – dijo otra de las presentes. Seika tuvo que cerrar la boca pues no pudo siquiera dar inicio a la subasta: las mujeres lo hacían por ella.

.-¡Nueve!

.-¡Once! – dijo Nakuru entusiasta.

.-¡Catorce! – dijo una mujer desde el fondo. Tomoyo y ella se voltearon notando una mujer vestida con un disfraz muy llamativo de estilo renacentista y adornado con muchas joyas.

.-¡Quince! – le desafió Nakuru colocando sus brazos como jarras y dándole al cara a la mujer.

.-¡Diecisiete!- dijo la mujer.

.-¡Veinte!

Tomoyo seguía estática. Escuchaba las pujas por Touya pero pensaba que se encontraba en un sueño.

.-¡Veinte¿Alguien ofrece algo más? – gritó Seika pero observó el semblante de Kinomoto. Este permanecía algo avergonzado y callado.

.-¡Veinte y dos! – dijo la mujer nuevamente y sonriendo con triunfo.

.-¡Treinta mil! – dijo Nakuru callando a la mujer sorprendida. Los demás a su alrededor aplaudían y hacían gestos de sorpresa ante la puja de las dos mujeres.

.-¡Tenemos treinta mil¿Alguien ofrece más?

Nakuru observó a su alrededor con gesto de desafío y amenazador. Nadie más habló en aquel instante. Seika dijo.- ¿Treinta y uno¿Alguien? – Nakuru comenzaba a relajar su porte sonriendo con satisfacción. .- Entonces... Treinta a la una, treinta a las dos... y...

.-¡Cincuenta mil! – se escuchó ahogando los gritos de la multitud y unos aplausos aislados se hicieron presentes.

Pero el resto era silencio: Silencio de incredulidad.

Seika parpadeó tratando de recuperarse de su impresión. Hesitó un instante. Cuando recuperó el habla, preguntó con duda.- ¿quién ofrece cincuenta mil? – Al no creer reconocer el tono de voz.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Touya, Sakura y Shaoran quienes ingresaban y se aproximaban a su grupo de conocidos y la mayoría de los invitados, una mano pálida y pequeña se alzó inconscientemente: apretando los ojos fuertemente y muy segura estabaTomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca: Era su hermano; para ella no valía tanto para una cita. Nakuru con una notable sorpresa e indignación ¿De donde sacaría ella tanto dinero? Muchos le miraban como si hubiera salido una rana de su cara.

Pero lo cierto era que, rompía todos los record de la historia.

.-¿Disculpa, Tomoyo¿Dices cincuenta mil? –Preguntó Seika dubitativa.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos para notar las miradas y los reflectores hacía su persona. Nakuru tenía la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como platos.- Eso he dicho: ofrezco cincuenta mil...- añade con seguridad aunque para si misma, se sentía como si hubiera ido y vuelto a pies a otro continente.

.-Bueno... dudo mucho que alguien quiera dar un poco mas...- Seika observó a Nakuru y esta estaba tan sorprendida como los demás allí presentes. Risas nerviosas se hicieron presentes.- A la una... cincuenta mil a las dos... ¡Vendido Touya Kinomoto por cincuenta mil! – declaró recibiendo Tomoyo eufóricos aplausos y todavía miradas sorprendidas e indignadas de Nakuru.

Seika continuó la subasta pero por supuesto, el resto de los hombres jamás llegaron a la marca de Kinomoto o siquiera a la quinta parte de ella. Ella se despidió por la noche, agradeciendo departe de las fundaciones, la cooperación de todos. Sin más preámbulos se despidió.

Yukito y Matsi se observaron entre si. ¿Acaso Yue no estaba programado para ser subastado? No veían a su hermano por ninguna parte, por lo que supusieron que Yue plantaría a la joven. Sakura indignada, decía que buscaría la manera de hablar con Yue y decirle sus tres verdades.

Nakuru estaba en el baño o coqueteando con uno de los solteros subastados luego a quien compró por diez mil aunque en lo personal se encontraba indignada por haber perdido frente a Tomoyo.

Sakura buscaba a Seika o a su padre para despedirse de la chica: no la vería hasta luego de la fiesta. Fue entonces cuando su mirada fue a dar a una joven que venía vestida con un traje negro corto con un escote y sombrero de punta. Maquillada con brillantina en sus ojos Sakura dijo.- ¡No sabes de lo que te acabas de perder Katsumi!

.-.Lo siento Sakura- dijo la muchacha lamentándose.- Mi coche no quiso encender. Y mi vecino logró encenderlo pero ya era muy tarde... ¿Acaso se terminó? – observando a muchas parejas bailar.

.-Si. Creo que ha sido la subasta mas emocionante y loca de la historia... ¿Sabes cuanto dio Tomoyo por una cita con mi hermano? – Aun no entendiendo aquel hecho.- ¡Cincuenta mil! – la muchacha no escondió su sorpresa. - ¡Puedes creerlo! Yo no... Es decir, es mi hermano...

.-No ves a tu hermano como las demás, Sakura... es comprensible...- sonrojándose un instante.- Es alguien muy apuesto pero su temperamento me asusta...

-.Es que eres demasiado gentil. ¡Pero no entiendo como Tomoyo lo soporta! – dijo. Katsumi buscaba con su mirada encontrando al galante hombre de ojos azules bailando con una mujer muy elegante y bien vestida.

.-¿Quién es esa? – preguntó la asistente señalando a Eriol y su pareja.

.-Esa es su cita. Compró su tiempo... dio catorce mil por él.

.-¡Catorce mil! – declaró indignada. Ella jamás podría llegar a tan exorbitante cantidad: aun pagaba su auto usado (dándole mas problemas el encenderlo que otra cosa) y pagaba alquiler de una pequeña habitación en una posada y tenía gastos.

.-Esta noche estuvo llena de sorpresas... ¡Ah: ahí veo al padre de Seika! – Dijo ella – Discúlpame...

La joven se quedó sola observando a Eriol bailar con su pareja. Hacían muy buena pareja. Por la puja de la mujer no dudaba que tenía dinero. Mucho dinero.

"Al menos a ella no la juzgarían" dijo para sus adentros y un sonrojo sutil se posó en sus mejillas.

.-¡Yue! – dijo sorprendida su cuñada al verle presente y llegar al grupo: Vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros, cinturón con espacio para pistolas y llevaba incluso dos de juguete, botas con hebillas y un sombrero sobre sus cabellos platinados y un pañuelo en su cuello. Ser veía guapísimo. Su gélida mirada no daba espacio a replicas y Matsi ya conociendo su actitud sonrió y declaró.- Ya pensábamos que no te veríamos... ¿Dónde estabas?

Yue guardó silencio y observó a todos notando la presencia de Li entre ellos. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes y Yukito recordó que ambos hombres se podrían haber conocido de antemano. Pero su hermano menor conocía al sujeto y podía percibir que este estaba algo aturdido por algo (eso era si se podía decir que el concepto de aturdido en Yue revelaba cierto "gesto" muy particular y minúsculo que ocurría en sus ojos. Gesto que solo su hermano, quien le conocía desde que nació podía revelar que distinguía o al menos, podía decir que existía).

.- ¿Llegaste ahora?

.-No- respondió finalmente a su hermano quien le observaba algo preocupado.- Llegué un tiempo atrás.

.- ¿Por qué te vemos ahora¿Por qué no participaste en la subasta?

Yue allí recordó los eventos y lo acaecido tras bastidores.

_La muchacha lo había visto llegar, tarde pero ahí estaba. Cuando pasaron todos los solteros y él no era llamado a escenario, decidió esperar a que la muchacha descendiera de la tarima y así había hecho. Cuando Seika terminaba de bajar los escalones se encontró cara a cara con el hombre y sus ojos fríos observándoles con una extraña luz. _

_Seika le evadió pasando por su lado y terminó de descender dándole la espalda. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar y Yue finalmente dijo.- ¿Para que me hicieras venir? –Deteniendo el caminar de la joven. _

_Ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor Yue se había percatado de lo hermosa que la muchacha se había vestido aquella noche. Ese disfraz que tenía puesto le hacía ver atractiva y bastante madura para quien no conociera su edad. Yue, tan experto en evadir los asuntos que le dictaba su propio corazón, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos concentrándose en el presente y la pregunta hecha a la muchacha. _

_Pensó que después de lo ocurrido en su taberna, ella no se atrevería a verle a la cara. Pero contrario a este pensamiento, Seika se volteó mostrándole una fría sonrisa que contrarrestaba con la mirada llena de fuego y dolor a un mismo tiempo. _

_.-No le obligo a participar a nadie Tsukishiro. Todos están en libertad de dejar la subasta cuando le vengan en gana... – hablando pragmáticamente.- No te obligaba a venir... Solo quería que las cosas salieran bien...- volteándose y cortando contacto con su mirada. Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de él en su brazo. Ella observó aquellos largos y pálidos dedos y sintió un extraño encogimiento donde él le aferraba. – Por favor, suélteme... _

_.-Vi tu hesitación cuando llegué. No fui el único que lo he notado. Aunque pocos pueden suponer el porqué… _

_.-Me sorprendí verle aquí. Es todo. Pero...- hesitando y sonando mas firme.- Está libre para no participar en el evento; no obligo a nadie y ha quedado más que claro, cuanto odia esto. Por ello me comprometí a librarlo de dicho compromiso y he cumplido mi parte... – añadiendo con una falsa sonrisa.- "Disfruta de la fiesta" – para apartarse de él y salir caminando rápidamente. _

-¿Y Touya? – tratando de olvidar los eventos acaecidos momentos antes y la cierta pizca de indignación que sintió al mirarla a los ojos.

Pero su indignación no era con Seika: era con él mismo.

.-No lo hemos visto. – observando a su alrededor añadió.- Tal vez está siendo reclamado.- Yue observó a Nakuru coquetear con otro hombre y alzó minúsculamente una ceja. Matsi sonrió y negó con la cabeza añadiendo.- Tomoyo pagó Cincuenta mil por una cita con él.

Yue hizo un gesto aun más notorio ante aquella declaración lo que era tomado por un gran gesto de sorpresa. Sin más nada que decir solo se disculpó.

Matsi y Yukito se observaron entre si al verlo marcharse. Yukito lo conocía bastante para saber que no lo vería mas aquella noche.

-----------

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que la banda comenzara a tocar. Mientras los demás bailaban, observó como Touya estaba sorprendido aun de lo hecho por Tomoyo y aunque esta fue separada del sujeto por Eriol y fueron a bailar una pieza, Touya buscaba el momento de interrumpirles. Fue cuando Sakura se había aproximado a ella y le dijo algo a su oído. Disculpándose ambas, se habían retirado por unos momentos.

Ahora Sakura guiaba por el mismo camino a la hija del Alcalde.

-¿Adonde es que me llevas? – preguntó Seika mientras Sakura le cubría sus ojos. El sonido de la fiesta aun se podía escuchar. .-¡Sakura! Tengo que terminar de empacar y me marcho temprano...

.-Solo será un momento – dijo su amiga con un gran misterio. Cuando llegaron a una puerta, Sakura quitó una de sus manos y añadió.- No espíes...

.-Pero ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

.-Ya lo verás...- dijo Sakura. Ingresó con la muchacha y cerrando la puerta tras ellas, retiró sus manos de los ojos para decir.- ¡sorpresa!

Ahí estaban Katsumi, Nakuru (observaba de cuando en cuando a la amatista con rencor por su derrota) y Tomoyo, todas sonriendo entre nerviosas y contentas. Delante de ellas había una botella de champaña y cinco vasos.

-¿Qué... que es esto? – preguntó sorprendida.

.-Tu fiesta de despedida- Respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Acaso pensabas que te irías así nada más? – llevándole al centro de la habitación y dándole una de las copas. Nakuru sirvió champaña en las copas y las cinco jóvenes se observaron entre sí. Tomoyo se encontraba un poco "intrusa" pues ella no formaba parte de aquel circulo de amigas.

Se encontraba de más pero aun así guardó silencio. Sin embargo salió de sus dudas cuando la más joven del quinteto declaró.- Me emociona mucho este detalle...- -Observándoles.- Y estoy contenta de que estén todas aquí...

.-Fue idea de Sakura- informó Nakuru y dijo con gesto serio.- ¿Cómo es eso que te marchas? – Seika se encogió de hombros y Sakura miró de soslayo a Tomoyo y viceversa.- ¿Por qué?

.-Voy a la universidad...

.-Demasiado espontáneo diría yo- informó la mujer de cabellos largos.- Siempre nos escribimos por correo y nunca informaste de esta decisión. – Dudando de lo que escuchaba. Tomoyo notó que la joven apasionada con Touya era muy perspicaz.- ¿Estás segura que lo haces por eso y no por otras razones?

Seika le observó a los ojos y no pudo evitar que se notara cierta hesitación de su parte. Después sonrió y añadió –No digas tonterías...- sonriendo ampliamente pero se notaba que era una sonrisa vacía.- ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ahora, sin mí aquí, se te haga más fácil finalmente conseguir a Yue.

Tal vez era que se esforzaba demasiado o el hecho que todas las presentes conocían que tan profundo era su persistencia hacía el hombre de mirada fría que Nakuru le quedó observando tan fijamente que sonrojó a la joven y esta bajó su mirada.

.-¿Por qué dices eso?

.-Bueno no estaré aquí... y yo... es decir...

.-¿Qué?

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió melancólicamente. Dirigiendo su mirada a Nakuru añadió.- Solo quiero ver el mundo... estoy demasiado joven y muy ingenua Nakuru. Pretendo estudiar... hacerme de una profesión y conquistar el mundo. Hay hombres mucho mejores que Yue Tsukishiro y pretendo en lo posible ver el mundo con mis ojos...- extendiendo su copa delante. – Así como cada una de ustedes lo han conquistado...

.-Creo que no se puede decir que he conquistado el mundo- Habló la única mujer vestida de negro allí presente. Sonrió con tristeza para añadir.- Uno nunca conquista el mundo en su totalidad Seika... prepárate para ver verdades... sufrir decepciones y abrir los ojos... pero lo que no nos mata, nos hace mas fuertes y confiadas en nosotras mismas. –Chocando su copa contra la de la muchacha.

.-Yo también puedo decirte lo mismo...- afirmó Nakuru estando de acuerdo con la tímida asistente de Monohui.- Habrán momentos que el mundo te dará la espalda... tu solo dásela a él y un paso a la vez alcanzarás tus metas... y...- guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo.- No olvides de salir con cuanto chico encuentres guapo y atractivo... – ocasionando las sonrisas de los allí presentes.- Así encontrarás parte de tu felicidad pero no será toda... –imitando a Katsumi.

.-Y solo haz aquello que te haga feliz. – añadió Sakura con firmeza.- No es solo encontrar "una salida" o una opción- atrayendo la mirada acongojada de la hija del alcalde.- es saber madurar siendo tu misma... no encerrándote en una coraza para escapar de tus problemas... tienes que saberlos enfrentar con valentía.

La muchacha no pudo evitar abrazar a su vieja amiga trayendo sonrisas en las caras de las presentes. Cuando se percataron, ya estaban sollozando las cincos muchachas.

.-No te conozco mucho...- dijo Tomoyo llamando la atención de las jóvenes.- Siendo la mas reciente en el grupo...

.-.Tonterías... conoces a Sakura. –Afirmó Seika.- Y siento que casi te conozco...- Separándose de su cómplice.

.-Agradezco tus palabras...- dijo Tomoyo emocionada.- Pero el mejor consejo que puedo darte es el siguiente.- haciendo una pausa.- Huir a veces representa la salida mas fácil... –Sonriendo con melancolía.- Mas de lo que te imaginas... te podrá tentar. Te podrá incluso seducir: pero lo que tu corazón verdaderamente anhela solo cae adormecido en esta pausa que hacemos. Pero los sentimientos siguen ahí. Y solo esperan silenciosamente que despierten nuevamente... y cuando despiertan son mas fuertes de lo que jamás pudieras imaginar. Mi consejo es el siguiente: Estudia y escucha atentamente a tu corazón; si este te da la respuesta a tu inquietud, no importa cuanto corras, cuanto te escondas o que tanto pretendas borrar tus sentimientos... estos sabrán llegar hasta ti. Si tu felicidad está allá o llegas a encontrarla, recíbela con los brazos abiertos. Sino, no olvides que aquí tienes personas que te quieren. Te consideran partes importantes de tu vida... y tu familia siempre estará para ti.

Al finalizar aquello, las cuatro mujeres estaban con los ojos llorosos pero nadie mas que Seika. Esta no pudo evitar dejar su copa con Nakuru y abrazar a la amatista con efusividad. Susurró en su oído.- Muchas gracias...

.-Piénsalo bien Seika- dijo a su oído – Te lo digo por experiencia: huir de tus sentimientos por él no borran la realidad.

La muchacha se separó a los pocos momentos y pronto chocaron nuevamente sus copas unas con otras. Estuvieron por espacio de veinte minutos mas allí reunidas y hablaban como viejas amigas. Un nuevo abrazo se hizo presente y Seika se disculpó y se despidió de cada una de ellas: Se marchaba en aquel instante de la fiesta y partiría a la mañana siguiente.

Sakura decidió en aquel instante pasar la noche con la chica y a la mañana siguiente irla a despedir cuando partiera.

----------

Las cuatro mujeres descendieron y Sakura divisó inmediatamente a Shaoran y se aproximó a él Tomoyo y Katsumi se quedaron a solas y la amatista pensaba mucho las palabras dichas por la muchacha a Seika.

Tomoyo no encontraba como hacer conversación con ella. Ella mientras estudiaba su alrededor con sutileza y observaba las parejas bailar. Tomoyo observó también a la distancia: vio como Nakuru sorpresivamente brincaba en la espalda de Touya y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Comenzó a respirar dificultosamente. Tomoyo los observaba. Touya decía algo a la muchacha con mucha seriedad y esta le sacaba la lengua traviesamente. ¿Aquella mujer no tenía límites? Volvía a besar su mejilla cerca de su cuello.

Tomoyo sentía que su paciencia se hacía añicos. ¿Estaba celosa? Claro que si. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a coquetear y colgársele a Touya de aquella manera?

Katsumi le observó de reojo y miró por donde ella observaba: Solo estaban Kinomoto y Akizuki. Observó mas adelante y pudo ver a Eriol entablado en una conversación con una mujer muy elegante que vestía un traje muy llamativo. Eriol la observa con intensidad y todo lo que esta habla.

Katsumi observa casi todos los disfraces que hay alrededor y se siente un poco fuera de lugar: El lujo y las lentejuelas además de sofisticados y complicados trajes de fantasía opacaban su vestimenta de bruja. ¿qué podía esperar? El vestido era una vieja posesión de ella y solo compró el sombrero en la tienda de abarrotes. Un poco de brillantina y cola escolar hicieron el truco además de un poco de maquillaje.

No tenía dinero para despilfarrar en excentricidades y un disfraz era una excentricidad incluso alquilándolo. Necesitaba el dinero.

Incluso recordaba que sino fuera por el señor Monohui, en esos instantes viviría en el coche. La situación se complicaba y mucho. Ella no era tan exótica, llamativa o una beldad para llamar la atención de cualquier soltero de la comarca. Tenía que valerse por si misma y necesitaba el dinero.

Entonces observó a la amatista a su lado: Era una mujer que tenía una gran fortuna porque estaba al tanto de cuanto valía el negocio de su patrón. También por su forma de siempre andar vestida y el coche que conducía, era una mujer de éxito.

Ironías de la vida: Si hubiera seguido el consejo de su madre tres años antes, podría ser la esposa de un hombre de posición y alcurnia. Vivir bien; incluso conducir un coche mas lujoso que el de Daidouji.

Pero ¿Sería feliz? Lo dudaba mucho. Aunque su madre siempre le dijo que el dinero compensaba el amor. Ella no pensaba igual que ella y por ello decidió independizarse siendo tan joven. Se mudó trasladándose a aquel pueblo, mas por la culpa y se sentía íntimamente responsable por el daño causado por su culpa.

Pero a diferencia de todas las experiencias pasadas por ella y a diferencia de su madre, ella creía en una unión por amor.

Subió uno de los tirantes de su vestido y Tomoyo dijo sutilmente.- Fue muy bonito...- atrayendo su mirada y sus pensamientos.- Lo que le dijiste a Seika... – volteándose a su persona.- Hablaste con mucho sentimiento y sabiduría...

Katsumi sonrió tímidamente. Apartó unos mechones de su cabello de su rostro colocándolo detrás de la oreja.- Es el mejor consejo que pude darle...

.-Hablaste como si tu fueras un ejemplo claro de ese tipo de personas- dijo con perspicacia. La muchacha le miró a los ojos unos instantes.

.-El mundo no es un lugar perfecto- habló la muchacha con seriedad.- Solo dije algo que debía saber. Apenas tiene veinte años.

.-No le llevas muchos a ella.

.-No.- admitió.- Somos casi de la misma edad... con la diferencia que ella siempre ha estado bajo la protección de sus padres y lucha por lo que quiere alcanzar sin muchos obstáculos en el medio.

.-¿Tu has tenido? Obstáculos me refiero.

.-Todos tenemos obstáculos.- interrumpiendo su contacto visual y observando la pista de baile.- Están ahí... invisibles y silenciosos; entre las sombras pero están... y a veces...- observando a Eriol hablar con la elegante mujer .-suelen aparecer y golpearte en la cara...- como si supiera el elegante caballero que estaba siendo objeto de observación y precisamente de la dirección donde estaban las jóvenes, voltea sorprendiendo a la muchacha y quitándole lo poco de respiración que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Katsumi ante su mirada sintió como el aire le fallaba y los labios se entreabrieron para una exclamación silenciosa y súbita que irremediablemente tuvo su efecto en el distinguido británico que se le quedó mirando como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa y llamativa en todo el salón.

Eriol volteó su mirada a su interlocutora y dijo algo a lo que ella aceptó. Eriol se marchó por otra parte del salón saliendo de la vista de la muchacha.

Pero Tomoyo se había percatado de todo. –Pudiste haber pujado por él en la subasta- atrayendo su mirada. Pero contrario a ser una mirada algo tímida o retraída, aun con las mejillas encendidas fue una mirada algo turbia, entre avergonzada y a la defensiva.

.-No todos tenemos dinero para estar despilfarrándolo a libre albedrío. – Tomoyo sintió como la muchacha pudo haberse ofendido. Sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas. – Soy solo una asistente... manejo un coche de segunda que aun estoy pagando y pronto me dejará a mitad de la calle y vivo en una pensión... no vivo en un departamento o mucho menos una casa o conduzco un deportivo.

.-Lo siento Katsumi... no quise ofenderte... –Katsumi empequeñeció los ojos y apretó los labios.

La muchacha añadió con perspicacia.- Claro que no. Jamás ofende delante de los demás... se lo que piensa de mí: -Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo con sus palabras.- Soy solo una basura ¿no es así? Una basura que busca el primer momento para robarle ciegamente a "su" abuelo. – Tomoyo turbada por su reacción iba a disculparse pero la muchacha no se lo iba a permitir porque añadió inmediatamente.- Puedo ser basura señorita Daidouji, pero conservo mi dignidad. Debo tanto a su abuelo que jamás... –Apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.- escuche bien: jamás podría lastimarlo de esa manera... no importa lo que usted crea. El señor Monohui tiene fe en mí y jamás traicionaré la confianza que puso en mi persona...

.-Jamás pretendí insultarte- dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose terriblemente mal. – Debes de creerme.

.-Olvídelo. Tiene sus razones para desconfiar de mi... mas de las que está enterada- añadió sin pensarlo.- Pero jamás lastimaría al señor Monohui y que eso quede claro. Con permiso.- alejándose rápidamente de la muchacha.

Caminó a paso redoblado y sacó de su bolsillo el ticket donde estaba el número de su abrigo y lo pasó rápidamente. Sentía las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos pero jamás se permitiría tal cosa. Tomó su abrigo y con bolso en mano, se apresuraba a salir del salón. Atraía miradas de caballeros que entraban al lugar.

Cuando se detuvo un instante en unas de las columnas suspiró resignada: Dijo mas cosas de las que debía. Pero la rabia le consumía. ¿por qué el estigma viajaba donde quiera que iba? Irónicamente habían dos personas que confiaban en ella ciegamente y no parecía importarle su condición económica y confiaban que no podía lastimar a nadie: Ellos eran Sakura y el abuelo.

Ese hombre era un ángel. En verdad había aprendido a quererle en vez de odiarle, y su cariño era de una manera tan especial en aquellos dos años. ¿qué pasaría con ella cuando llegara el momento inevitable en el anciano? Tomoyo no confiaba en ella y estaba segura que ese momento si llegaba, tendría que buscar otro empleo.

O irse del lugar. No es que tuviera personas especiales allí pero la idea de romper la amistad con Sakura no era agradable para ella.

Pero llegaría el momento que aquello pasaría.

.-¿Por qué lloras brujita? – preguntó una voz detrás de ella y la sobresaltó separándole de la columna. Volteó sonrojándose al ver al guapo Hiragizawa con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Le miraba con una intensidad que hacía que un nudo se formara en su estomago. No pudo siquiera evitar que su mano se posara en su estomago por impulso.- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-No... No es nada...

.-Sino fuera nada, no estarías llorando...

Ella en vez de responderle dijo con una fría sonrisa.- ¿No deberías estar con esa elegante dama que pagó tanto por ti?

.-Prefiero estar aquí fuera contigo...

Ella sintió como un inusitado calor se posaba en su rostro. ¡Seguro estaba sonrojada! –Tengo que irme ya...

.-Aun es temprano.

.-Tengo que abrir mañana temprano... –se excusó.

.-Mañana no abre la joyería. – dijo el sujeto. Ella le miró con precaución.

.-No he podido agradecerle la ayuda que me prestó días atrás.- cambiando el tema.-En serio, muchas gracias...

.-Manejabas el asunto tu sola.- encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo pasaba por el lugar... y llegué a escuchar algo...

.-¿Algo¿Qué llegó a escuchar?

El le observó con intensidad lo que ocasionó que a la muchacha le temblaran las piernas. ¿por qué aquel hombre tenía aquel efecto en ella?

No se percató cuando él se aproximó mas a su persona. Solo supo decirle para tranquilizarle.- Algo sobre tu interés en el pueblo. De porque permanecías aquí...

La muchacha asintió con debilidad y bajó su mirada. El la observó detenidamente y ella sintió la calidez de su mano pálida cuando levantó su mirada por su mentón para encontrar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Eriol quería abrazarle: consolarle. Decirle unas palabras sabias que convencieran su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu. Pero lo único que salió de sus labios.- Te ves muy atractiva esta noche...- ella sonrió con debilidad pero él añadió.- ¿por qué lo dudas?

.-Hay disfraces mucho mas costosos y exorbitantes allí dentro. Incluso Tomoyo Daidouji lleva un hermoso y sofisticado disfraz. Su pareja tiene un disfraz muy llamativo también...

Él sonrió para decirle muy confiado.- Puede ser... pero a veces los diamantes mas hermosos del mundo son aquellos escondidos en corazas de carbón... solo cuando son pulidos y limpiados es que muestran su belleza verdadera... y tu eres muy hermosa...- sonriéndole tímidamente. – A tu manera... y ese disfraz... va con tu personalidad... sencilla, atractiva, audaz...

Katsumi no pudo ni caminar, moverse o tan siquiera poder separarse de él. Aquellas palabras la calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Diamantes y corazas de carbón¿Acaso le decía que era una mujer hermosa que se escondía tras una identidad que no reflejaba quien era en verdad¿Qué valía tanto como un diamante? Era muy posible.

Cuando volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos y vio a sus ojos, tragó en seco inevitablemente. Retrocedió dos pasos atrás para encontrarse con la columna con la cual había estado apoyada momentos antes. Ahora se encontraba entre la columna y la alta figura del hombre. No se movió ni un centímetro cuando sintió la mano del sujeto deslizarse desde su mentón a la base de su cuello, donde podía sentir el agitado palpitar de su corazón.

Eriol agachó su cabeza hasta que sintió la nerviosa respiración de la mujer. No pensó mucho como y porque iba a besarla, solo que _necesitaba_ besarla. ¿Podía ser posible¿Necesitar besar a alguien? Era muy viable. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto fue divino para Eriol. Sintió una presión sutil departe de los labios femeninos pero sintió con placer como ella al respirar lo hacía como si se liberara de un peso que llevaba en su persona y le lastimaba su cuerpo.

¿Para que negarlo? Él también se sentía igual. No importaba cuantos años le llevaba a ella. Porque lo estaba haciendo y que pasaría luego. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se concentraba en el ahora. Cuando sus labios se separaron en tan corto contacto, Eriol se percató que quería volver a besarla: quería probar aquellos néctares que le brindaban el manantial de su boca.

Notó como la muchacha tenía sus dedos sobre la mano que permanecía en su cuello, le miraba a los ojos. No veía ni negación o repudio. Si veía una pizca de confusión pero mas que todo, los ojos de la muchacha le mostraban un anhelo que parecían compartir: El anhelo de volver a besarse.

Iba bajando su cabeza cuando una voz de atrás le llamó.- ¡Hiragizawa san! - Se escuchó de la puertas del salón de baile. .-¿Hiragizawa san?

Eriol observó por encima de Katsumi y en un lado de la columna y vio como la elegante mujer que había ganado la subasta parecía haber salido a buscarle.

.-Será mejor que vaya .- Dijo la muchacha atrayendo la mirada de Eriol.- Vaya...

.-Yo...

.-Vaya...- separándose de él.- La señorita Daidouji debe de estar buscándole también...- saliendo de entre su cuerpo y la columna. Katsumi caminó a la puerta sin detenerse y escuchó como Eriol trataba de seguirle pero inmediatamente sus pasos se detuvieron.

Pudo escuchar como la mujer le decía.- ¡Ahí estás! He estado buscándole por todas partes...

Katsumi solo avanzó sus pasos para dirigirse al exterior. Escuchaba la voz del hombre hablar con la elegante mujer.

Y supondría que a la mañana, cuando despertara todo sería parte de un sueño.

----------

Cuando Seika finalmente salió del lugar donde habían hecho la fiesta, fue después de despedirse de unas cuantas personas a quienes no vería en la mañana. Afuera estaba el chofer de su padre esperándole para llevarle a casa.

Estaba complacida consigo misma: había brindado a todos la fiesta del siglo. La comida estaba deliciosa y no había más que cumplidos por doquier gracias a los esfuerzos puestos en el evento.

Solo una cosa nublaba su momento de dicha: la despedida de sus amigas. Sakura y las demás habían sido tan lindas al brindarle aquel momento que simbolizaba la verdadera amistad que existía entre ellas. Lamentaba en verdad tener que dejarlas pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que poner distancia entre Yue Tsukishiro y ella. Él tenía razón: no podía enamorarse como una tonta de una ilusión cuando tenía toda su juventud por delante.

No podía permitirse desengañarse por su viril actitud, hermosa apariencia e indiferente personalidad.

Pero ¿Por qué para ella aquello era indispensable?

Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. Cada vez que pensaba en él, se ponía a llorar. ¡Tonta! Se decía una y otra vez. Ni que él estuviera llorando su partida.

Cuando levanta su mirada siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca: de las sombras e iluminado por los rayos de la luna, sale la alta figura de cabellos platinados y rostro apuesto y fino de Yue Tsukishiro. En sus manos estaba el sombrero de vaquero que usara y nota lo bien que se le veían los pantalones (ajustando en las partes necesarias) , Seika observa dominando sus ansias de elogiarle su disfraz. Se repite en su cabeza que aquel hombre destruyó sus sueños, fantasías y anhelos.

"_Era solo un capricho_" habla con su persona "_No es nadie ahora mismo… Pero ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón quiere salírseme ahora que lo tengo frente a frente?"_ se le queda observando un instante. Decide que era mejor ponerse a salvo de su mirada que por cierto estaba muy extraña.

Seika pasa por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y siente como su mirada puede derrumbar todo rastro de rencor a él. Tenía que recordarse lo que le había hecho. Todo lo que había dicho.

Continua su camino sin siquiera mirarle. ¿Qué tan largo era el trecho desde la entrada al coche¡Demasiado para su gusto!

Escucha los pasos siguiéndole. Apura su paso e incluso tropieza pero se recupera casi inmediatamente. Pero siente la presencia de Yue tan cerca de ella y no resiste su seguimiento. Se voltea abruptamente incluso sorprendiéndole a él.

Claro que era algo que no se notaba en su complexión. -¿Ahora que quieres? – Pregunta ella con brusquedad dándole el frente y a una distancia prudente entre ambos.

Un silencio profundo cae entre ambos. Yue jamás admitiría que tal vez se había equivocado en la manera que manejó la situación respecto a la adolescente. Que parecía una mujer adulta en aquellos momentos con su mentón orgulloso alzado y su mirada chispeante y firme sobre su figura. El disfraz le hacía ver su estrecha cintura y torneado busto y el hombre no era estúpido para no notarlo.

"Increíblemente hermosa" Piensa para si mismo sorprendiéndose con sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta ella despertándole de sus pensamientos. -¿Acaso no terminaste de humillarme aun?

Su tono de voz era frío y cortante: Como nunca lo había escuchado en su persona. Era una voz amargada y se convertía en un suplicio el escucharle.

Es como si una llama de culpa, se encendiera aun más en su persona.

Ella al no recibir respuesta, se voltea para darle la espalda de una vez y por todas pero sus ojos arden; estaba a punto de llorar y no podía evitarlo. Comenzó a caminar hacía el coche que le esperaba. Rogaba a su cuerpo darle todas las fuerzas necesarias para no derramar una sola lágrima en un hombre que no lo merecía.

Pero ¿Por que su corazón no quería convencerse que era el hombre menos indicado para ella? Que solo le trae dolor, sufrimiento y penas.

Que la odiaba con todo su ser.

Una mano tibia y gentil le aferra por el codo deteniendo su caminar y todas sus barreras se ven derrumbadas a una misma vez: una descarga recorre su persona haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza y maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan débil.

Ambos no se dicen nada una vez sus ojos se encuentran: su mirada devela un sentimiento de melancolía, amor y tristeza. Los de él de arrepentimiento, preocupación y convicción. En silencio se estudian mutuamente y lo que parecía siglos, fueron segundos en donde Yue le deja ir.

Por un instante ella se queda observándole en expectativa. ¿Serían acaso sus absurdas fantasías juveniles que le hicieron creer que él se aproximaba más de lo debido a su figura¿Sería su imaginación la que hizo que pensara que el arrollador hombre desliza su mano de su codo a sus manos, delineando su trazo con una energía casi erótica para Seika controlar el agitado palpitar de su corazón?

Ella vino a despertar de sus pensamientos, estando ya dentro del coche que la llevaba a casa. Yue Tsukishiro se quedó detrás en el estacionamiento y aun aturdida tocó su mejilla con temblorosos dedos.

¿También había sido una ilusión el beso en la mejilla? Sentía los labios tibios del sujeto en su rostro y las palabras susurradas de "Lo siento" se volvían efecto de su imaginación.

"Si eso es" piensa para sus adentros con el corazón ya demasiado compungido para darle mas vueltas al asunto. "Cosa de mi imaginación…" sollozando y quitando las tímidas lagrimas de sus ojos. "Yue Tsukishiro jamás estuvo en el estacionamiento… era el deseo de mi tonto corazón"

Yue observaba el coche perderse en la oscura calle de la ciudad y se sanciona a si mismo por su actitud. Aunque la muchacha con su mirada parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, él si estaba bien consciente de lo que había hecho.

Una monumental estupidez tras otra.

"Pero finalmente… aquello había terminado"

Pero ¿Por qué se sentía abatido¿Por qué sentía por segunda vez en su vida que alguien importante para él se iba y tal vez no volvería? Camina a su coche con un porte alto y firme, pero por dentro sentía que había perdido algo importante.

Algo que no recuperaría jamás.

----------

Touya había esperado que Tomoyo y Eriol se separaran. Eriol había entrado nuevamente al salón con la elegante mujer que ganó la puja. Tomoyo había pasado mucha parte de la velada hablando con personas que le preguntaba por su abuelo y hablaba con el sujeto llamado Shaoran Li.

Sakura era muy astuta ya que su hermano no se había dado cuenta de nada extraño. Tal vez el hecho que, la ojiverde bailaba de cuando en cuando con Li y Yukito. también con él mismo había bailado una pieza, en donde le había contado que se quedaría con Seika. Touya se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había podido analizar la misteriosa presencia del detective o que él había bailado un par de piezas con su hermana y parecía una sombra de la misma.

Ya en una esquina, una vez terminó la pieza, Tomoyo observaba bailar a Eriol con Nakuru.

La subasta había acabado y a pesar que ella pudo ganarle a la rica Nakuru Akizuki y otras mujeres solteras mas en la puja, era mas que obvio que sus intenciones con el moreno eran mas que serias: Touya aun no podía creer que ella ofreciera tres veces mas por él de lo que Nakuru se vio dispuesta a ofertar.

Y eso que Nakuru era rica. Touya había tratado de hablar con ella cuando la muchacha se aproximó a firmar el compromiso de pago y a dar el número de transferencia. Pero Tomoyo supo burlar sus intenciones y luego se marchó con Sakura y luego bailando con muchos allí.

.-Tienes que ganar demasiado dinero como compositora.- le sobresaltó la voz de Touya a sus espaldas. – Para haber pagado eso por mi. –Tomoyo se sonrojó notablemente.

.-Bueno es por caridad...

.-Esa no es razón suficiente- dijo él mientras la música seguía tocándose.- ¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?

-Mi abuelo tiene dinero.- Se justificó ella.

.-Dudo mucho que Monohui acepte que gastes tanto dinero en mí.

.-Es mi dinero...- Touya alzó una ceja y ella añadió asustada.- Es decir... trabajo y tengo pocos gastos en la ciudad. Además, tenía algo de dinero de mamá.

-Me parece una cantidad exorbitante para pagar por mí...

.-¿Preferías que Nakuru pagara eso por ti?

-Me sorprende que "tu" pudieras pagarlo...- mirándole a los ojos y ella retiró su mirada de él algo abochornada.- Si es que puedes.

.-Claro que puedo... no importa.- dijo ella con renuencia. Touya trató de que le mirara a los ojos pero ella se negaba. Cuando alzó su rostro por el mentón notó con que violencia sus ojos azules le miraban y como apretaba su boca. - ¿No deberías volver con Nakuru? Ella es de todas maneras "tu cita"...

Touya pestañó dos veces antes de darse cuenta de aquello: Tomoyo estaba celosa. Sonrió no ocultando su satisfacción de la mujer y esta retiró su mirada separándose de él y caminó entre las personas para dirigirse al exterior a buscar aire.

Lo que no pensaba era que Touya le seguiría. El sonido de la música del interior del salón continuaba pero no le importaba. Caminó por el patio hasta llegar a la fuente que un tiempo atrás, ella y Eriol se sentaron. Se sentó en la banca y respiró profundo observando sus manos enguantadas.

¿Por qué tomaba esa actitud? Era obvio que Touya le ponía nervioso aquella personalidad tan "coqueta" de la mujer. ¿por qué sentía sus ojos que le ardían y estaba a punto de llorar?

Simplemente porque lo amaba. Tal vez para él, lo compartido en sus brazos no significaba nada pero para ella si. Levantó la mirada al sentirse observada para ver al alto hermano de Sakura observarle. Ya no tenía la mascara puesta.

.-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella limpiando sus lagrimas.

.-A ti.- dijo con simpleza. Ella levantó su mirada después que entendió sus palabras. –No me interesaba venir con ella aquí. Quería venir contigo ¿Recuerdas?- Admitió sin inmutarse y se sentó a su lado. – Sabes lo que siento por ti...- acariciando su mejilla y quitando las solitarias lagrimas.- Quisiera...- hesitó.- Quisiera tantas cosas...

Tomoyo le silenció diciendo.. – Bésame ... por favor... – Touya asintió y le besó los labios lentamente. Tomoyo disfrutó aquel contacto que ansiaba desde la noche en su despacho. Sus besos se volvieron mas intensos y pasionales. No querían recordar que estaban en un lugar público. Pero Touya no quería contenerse. Un deseo indescriptible comenzó a apropiarse de su persona.

Al separarse de sus labios Touya respiraba dificultosamente y Tomoyo se sentía en las nubes. Touya acercó su cabeza a la de ella y dijo lentamente.- Vamos a casa... – besándole el cuello.- Está a opción tuya...

Ante aquellas palabras, el corazón de Tomoyo se disparó. ¿Acaso significaba lo que creía?

Amaba a Touya. -...si...- dijo bajito. – Vamos a casa...

Al moreno aquella respuesta le tensó y por supuesto le llenó de unas expectativas que estaban allí desde mucho tiempo atrás. Besó su cuello y sintió como tembló ante su contacto. La muchacha era deliciosamente adictiva: Sus besos, sus caricias... su aroma, todo en ella le hipnotizaba.

Touya no hesitó al tomarle de la mano. Tomaron las puertas laterales que no daban al salón principal donde se celebraba el baile. Con prontitud salieron al exterior de la fría avenida. Touya la llevaba de la mano y Tomoyo no sentía el frío clima ante los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

En pocas horas estaría haciendo el amor con Touya en su cama.

Perdería su inocencia en sus brazos. Aquello le hizo sentirse algo culpable con Sakura. Y dijo pensando en su amiga.-¿qué pasará con Sakura? –Preguntó aturdida.- ¿No se preguntará donde estamos?

.-Sakura no vuelve a casa. Pasará la noche con Seika...

.-Es cierto...- recordó Tomoyo. Touya y ella abordaron su camioneta y retomaron el camino en silencio. Tomoyo no decía nada. Touya le miraba de cuando en cuando y podía decir que la tensión que tenía la muchacha, la compartía por igual.

Era un momento que las expectativas estaban puestas de par y par.

Tomoyo mientras observaba el exterior pensaba en sus razones: Touya la deseaba... pero ¿La amaba? No lo creía. Sabía que era una mujer muy atractiva y aquello atraía a los hombres. Pero no a Touya... él la había despreciado siendo mas joven y ahora se encontraba en la misma posición que muchos otros.

Pero Touya no la conquistaba ni tampoco la llevaba a la cama para sentirse dueño y señor de ella y de su cuerpo. No. Touya no era así. Tal vez a su propia manera, la quería. Aunque fuera un poquito. Y el aun no se daba cuenta.

Ella lo amaba. Sabía que esta noche, cambiaría para siempre pues sería del hombre que ella amaba.

¿Aprendería él a amarla¿Le perdonaría cuando el momento llegase de decirle la verdad?

Touya se detuvo de repente y Tomoyo despertó de sus pensamientos y le observó. Touya dijo con gesto serio.- Voy a la farmacia...

.-¿Farmacia?

.-Por preservativos.- Tomoyo se sonrojó tan intensamente que pensaba que su rostro explotaría por tan caliente que lo sentía. Touya por la oscuridad que les rodeaba no notó su sonrojo. Pero si se percató de su silencio y declaró seriamente.- Al menos que... te hayas arrepentido...

Tomoyo tardó un instante en decir.- No. No me he arrepentido...- para alegría de Touya. Este en silencio, bajó de la camioneta y caminó a la farmacia. Tomoyo esperó por espacio de quince minutos y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Por qué tardaría tanto?

Había decidido esperar cinco minutos mas y bajar por él cuando él se aproximaba por la calle con una bolsa un poco grande para lo que iba a buscar. Touya entró al vehículo refunfuñando y ella le preguntó.- ¿Pasa algo¿Y esa bolsa tan enorme?

.-Tuve que camuflar la compra...- dijo ahogándose y Tomoyo sabía que aquello le avergonzaba a alguien tan conservador como era Touya. Incluso llegó a suponer que toda la situación era algo incómoda para el moreno. –Pero tenía que ser el maldito de Okashi Arawa quien me atendiera. El condenado me comenzó a observar como un pervertido... perdí mi paciencia con él.

.-¡No me digas que lo mataste!

.-No. Solo lo tomé por la solapa dándole un par de sacudidas...- gruñó por lo bajito poniendo el marcha el coche. Añadió rápidamente. – después sonríe y me felicita dándome palmaditas en la espalda de que era hora y que se yo que rayos... grrrrr... maldito condenado.

.-¿No te preguntó...

.-No le di oportunidad de preguntar...- gruñó – Y no quiero seguir hablando el tema. – Añadió. En verdad, le mentía a Tomoyo: Arawa pensaba que era el resultado de la noche de subasta y que el sujeto finalmente haría caso a las intenciones de Nakuru Akizuki que eran tan conocidas.

Nadie podía imaginarse que era otra mujer la cual terminaría siendo suya: precisamente, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo trató de no verle el lado gracioso a aquello y tomó la bolsa en sus manos, comenzó a ver: habían varias botellas de aspirinas, antiácido, incluso productos femeninos que supuso que eran para Sakura. Shampoo, banditas para cortaduras, yodo y alcohol; finalmente ungüento y en el fondo de la misma vio la compra inicial de Touya. Tomoyo cerró la bolsa rápidamente aun no soltando su sonrojo.

El recorrido a la casa pareció tardar una eternidad no solo para ella, para él también. Ambos entraron y sonaron las llaves de Touya caer en la mesa del recibidor y la puerta cerrarse. Sonaba también el reloj del pasillo y Tomoyo hesitó en subir. Touya le instó besándole su cuello en su espalda y dijo con suavidad.- Adelante... yo estaré tras de ti... sin presiones..

.-Sin presiones.- dijo ella otra vez en un suspiro. Tomoyo comenzó a subir las escaleras y sentía con cada paso que daba una parte de su vida quedaba atrás. Su corazón parecía latir en sus oídos. Contrario a la dirección que tomaba siempre que subía las escaleras (la habitación de ella o de Sakura), se dirigió al lado opuesto: la habitación de Touya. Había sido la habitación de sus padres cuando estos aun vivían. No conocía la habitación de Touya: cuando este giró el pomo de la puerta lo hizo con la muchacha delante de él. la hizo pasar primero y Tomoyo notó que este tenía la bolsa en sus manos y la puso en el tocador que había al lado de la puerta y cerró tras de si.

Tomoyo no tenía oportunidad de revisar mucho la habitación, o mejor dicho: sus nervios no se lo permitirían. Un empapelado de pálidas flores en fondo blanco adornaban las paredes. Cortinas de color azul celeste y cobijas del mismo color. Unas lámparas pequeñas en ambos lados del lecho y un teléfono color blanco del otro lado de la cama con una contestadora. La habitación estaba mas ordenada de lo que esperaría de un hombre. Pero por otro lado, era Touya: A él desde que lo conocía no era un amigo del desorden.

Touya le aferró por la cintura y besó su mejilla suavemente, diciendo en su oído.- Aun estamos a tiempo pequeña... –Su voz estremeció su cuerpo.- Podemos echarnos para atrás...

Ella respiró profundo y se volteó para ver en sus ojos oscuros como pozas ardían en un deseo que ella en lo profundo de su persona compartía. Acarició su mejilla con anhelo y se empinó de puntillas para besar sus labios. Touya la apretó contra su figura casi queriendo fundirse en ella.

Touya rebuscó con su mano en la bolsa de la farmacia hasta que encontró la caja y la sostuvo en sus manos mientras abrazaba a la amatista.

No se percataron cuando comenzaron a caminar a la cama. Tomoyo solo sintió la mullida estructura amoldarse a su figura mientras Touya descendía sobre ella y se fundían en un abrazo, un beso y un encuentro que no parecía querer ver el fin.

Narcotizados por sus besos y sus anhelos, Tomoyo gemía de satisfacción contra los labios masculinos y sentía como electricidad le recorría de la cabeza a la planta de sus pies cuando su lengua hacia contacto con la masculina. Era un beso devorador pero al mismo tiempo tan cándido que derretía su corazón y todo en su interior.

Al separarse de sus labios Touya miró sus ojos azules: Eran tan intensos y vibrantes como el mar. Buscó sus ojos, sus párpados, sus oídos, besando sus lóbulos y notando como la mujer era sensible justo en aquel contacto. -¿Te gusta? – preguntó cerca de su oído.

.-Si.. – pudo decir cuando sintió las manos de Touya que desabotonaban lentamente su traje. Ella tragó nerviosa. Incluso un temblor ligero se apoderó de ella y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

.-Tranquila... – dijo el moreno cuando sintió como el corazón de la muchacha se disparaba a una velocidad acelerada: lo sentía debajo de sus palmas. Tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la llevó contra de su pecho añadiendo.- Yo también estoy nervioso...- Sorprendiéndole pero mas aún, fue aquella sonrisa nerviosa que era arrolladora en aquel masculino rostro.

.-Es que... no se lo que tu esperas Touya... es decir...- Tragando en seco se preparó para añadir lo siguiente.- Sabes que soy virgen ¿Cierto?

Touya le miró un instante antes de responder.- Tenía mis sospechas. Aunque había ocasiones que me confundías... pero... llegué a darme cuenta que lo eras.

.- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó sorprendida y azorada que tocasen aquel punto tan íntimo de su vida.

.- ¿Recuerdas la noche en mi camioneta? – Tomoyo asintió nerviosa. – Ahí me di cuenta que lo eras... Y no haría nada para lastimarte... lo prometo...

Tomoyo creía tanto en sus palabras. Asintió débilmente dejándose caer nuevamente en el mullido colchón mientras sentía los besos del moreno nuevamente en sus labios, cuello y comenzó a descender por su pecho mientras abría uno por uno los botones del corsé. –Hueles a flores… - Murmura un instante contra su figura.

Ella nerviosa murmura contra sus besos – Es mi… perfume… favorito. La marca que usaba mi madre- suspira ante la exploración febril pero constante y tierna de las manos masculinas que hacen que la tensión en su cuerpo suba a niveles inesperados.

-Tan hermosa... – le escuchó murmurar. Ella cerró sus ojos inevitablemente sintiendo aquellas conmociones que le provocaban los labios de Touya contra su piel. Aunque llevaba un fondo de satín debajo del vestido, se podía ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias masculinas.- Frágil como una muñeca de porcelana... pero tan apasionada... ¡OH muñeca: no sabes cuanto te deseo!

.-... ¡Touya!- gimió con fuerza cuando se percató como el moreno prestaba atención a sus pechos. Se arqueó instintivamente contra aquella boca que le torturaba. Touya trataba de no perder el control, pero era inútil: aun así debía darse tiempo. Tenían toda la noche... todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tomoyo se sentía indefensa ante aquellas caricias. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba en expectativa y muy mareada. Pero también, se sentía en el cielo. Pensó en un instante hablar con él: contarle la verdad de ella... ahora, pero después borró esos pensamientos de su persona.

Solo quería, sentir.

-Te necesito...- gimió el hombre contra su boca nuevamente.- Te necesito tanto...

.-...Aquí estoy...- murmuró ella también hipnotizada por el calor del momento. –Yo … yo también te necesito…

Touya se había desecho de su frac a la entrada de la casa y su corbata estaba ya en el suelo. Su camisa comenzaba a entreabrirla para sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos. Aun Tomoyo permanecía en el fondo color perla pero sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Tomoyo tímidamente navegó con sus dedos el pecho dorado y fornido del sujeto haciéndole gemir en éxtasis por su contacto tímido, inocente pero revelador dada la ingenuidad de la chica. Touya estaba lentamente quitándose el cinturón y desabotonando sus pantalones cuando entonces un ruido sordo se hizo sentir en el lugar: el teléfono estaba sonando. Ambos se quedaron observando.

¿Qué debían de hacer? Touya volvió a besarla pero el teléfono seguía repicando.

.-Tal vez deberíamos contestar- dijo Tomoyo al tercer timbrazo y con la voz afectada.

.-Olvídalo... solo estamos tu y yo... –Abrazándole con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo y Tomoyo casi se desmaya. Touya se percató que la sangre corría a sus mejillas y sonrió.- Dios¡Eres tan hermosa!

Entonces salió la contestadora. Era la voz de Sakura y Shinji diciendo que dejaran su mensaje después del tono. Touya y Tomoyo se estaban besando cuando se escuchó una voz. "_Señor Kinomoto: Soy el doctor Taikarama. Atiendo al señor Monohui_. – Ahí ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos. _.- Hemos dejado un mensaje en la contestadora de la casa de Monohui para la señorita Daidouji pero no podemos localizarla... señor Kinomoto: Es importante que usted o la señorita vengan al hospital. El señor Monohui sufrió una recaída..." _

-¿Abuelo? – preguntó aturdida. Escucharon al doctor mientras ambos se incorporaban.

._-Lamento decir esto: Monohui escondía su verdadero estado a su nieta. Mi pronostico es que en menos de veinticuatro horas lo inevitable pasará... le ruego que si sabe donde está la señorita Daidouji, le haga venir al hospital..."_ – cortando el mensaje.

Tomoyo temblaba en los brazos de Touya. No era por los momentos vividos segundos antes.

Era por la inevitable secuela que se vería en la habitación de hospital.- Touya...- dijo hipando.- No... no mi abuelo... debí de estar con él... no debí... – Tratando de incorporarse. Touya también se levantaba pero trataba de mirarle a los ojos.

.-¡Escúchame! Tu abuelo no quería que pasaras todo el tiempo con él Tomoyo. No ibas a poder resolver nada...

.-¡Habría estado con él! –Insistió- Está solo en ese frío hospital... ya...- llorando sin poder contenerse. Lo único que podía hacer Touya era abrazarle con fuerza.

Ya no quedaba mas nada que esperar el triste desenlace.

**------- Continuará. **

**Hola!!!!! Ay lo se! Muchos querrán mi cabeza gracias a donde lo he dejado! No sean malitos conmigo UU ya de por si, dudaba mucho si debía continuar este capitulo o dejarlo hasta aquí. Lo cierto es que los protagonistas tendrán que hablar con la verdad antes de que "Pase" algo entre ellos. Touya aun no le dice que la ama y Tomoyo no le revela su secreto. **

**Primero besos y agradecimientos a todos quienes me hicieron llegar sus comentarios con rr o mensajes privados y correos. Si me llevara de los mensajes privados y correos, los tomo como más de 100 rr recibidos así que, muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**En lo segundo¿Acaso las parejas están locas el día de hoy? Fuera de Sakura y Shaoran, todas terminaron con confusiones y mas mareos que otra cosa. ¿En verdad lo ocurrido entre Yue y Seika habrá sido de la imaginación de la chica¡Pues no! En realidad pasó En serio ¿Quién entiende a estos bellos hombres? Esta escena en particular la dedico a mi amiga y cuatacha Isis Temptation quien ha mostrado interés por mi historia (Espero que las comas no te hayan vuelto loca). Un beso para ti y espero que te haya agradado este capitulo. –ni me hagas preguntas sobre Eriol y Katsumi (te admito que tuve "Ayuda" en esa escena de ya sabes quien jejeje) **

**Esto será corto pues estoy resolviendo un problema muy grave de lo cual les informaré en la próxima actualización. Mientras, gracias por su comprensión y espero con ansías sus comentarios. **

**Un beso para todos, **

**Nos vemos en una próxima actualización. **

**Crys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

**Capitulo Catorce. **

Tomoyo llegó rápidamente al hospital, con unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter al lado de Touya, quien también se había quitado lo que quedaba de su disfraz rápidamente antes de salir de la casa. Ambos llegaron justo en el instante que el médico salía de la habitación de Monohui. - ¡Doctor¿Cómo se encuentra mi abuelo?

.-Señorita Daidouji. La hemos llamado mucho...

.-Si, correcto- le cortó Touya. La muchacha ya se sentía lo bastante culpable para añadirle mas carga a su conciencia.- ¿Cómo está?

El hombre negó con su cabeza añadiendo. – Lamento decirle que su situación era mucho más difícil de la que creíamos.- Añadiendo con gravedad- Esta noche ha tenido dos bajas cardiacas y lo tenemos en un monitor. Pero no creemos que verá la luz del sol.- Touya instintivamente colocó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha dándole fuerzas, sintiendo también mucha consternación por lo que el galeno revelaba. –Es todo lo que puedo decirle. Es un hombre fuerte y ha luchado bastante ya...- El médico tomó su mano un instante en un gesto de simpatía para añadirle.- pero ya no hay mas nada que podamos hacer.

Tomoyo trató de decir algo, pero no sabía que y finalmente pregunta.- ¿El lo sabe?

.-.Me temo que si. – Dijo el médico de una manera sensible.- Todo ser humano puede sentir cuando el final está cerca.- Añadiendo con congoja y mirando a los ojos azules de la joven.- Creo que... esperaba por usted señorita...- haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrase.

Pero Tomoyo no avanzaba un solo paso. No quería hacerlo: Abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a su abuelo era decir adiós.

¡No estaba lista para despedirse!

El médico observó a Touya y en silencio, solo con su mirada le dijo la verdad: No tenía mucho tiempo. Touya asintió en silencio y el doctor se marchó dejándoles a solas.

Touya la volteó hacia él.- Tienes que entrar pequeña...- la muchacha soltó una lagrima y negó con su rostro.- él te necesita.

.-No puedo... – admitió con sollozos. – No puedo...

.-Se que es difícil, créelo pequeña: pero será más difícil sino te despides de él... – Dice él con aprehensión queriéndole quitar todo aquel peso de encima con tal de no verle triste.

.-Touya: Temo perderlo.- abrazándose al alto varón y no hesitando en desahogar sus penas.- Me quedaré sola... no tendré a nadie... quiero a mi abuelito... ¡No quiero perderlo!

.-Ya te lo dije: siempre me tendrás a mí. – Dijo el moreno – No tienes porque preocuparte... Se que lo quieres. Él te quiere por igual también: pero sino te despides de él, jamás vivirás en paz contigo misma... –Besando su cabeza con ternura-Vamos... iré contigo...- empujándole delicadamente a la puerta que daba a la habitación.

.-No...- dijo ella volteándose y añadió.- Llama a Sakura... – Sacando su móvil de su bolsillo: Touya podía ver el temblar de sus manos...-Llama a Sakura y dile lo que está pasando. En mi agenda hay un nombre y un número telefónico... se llama Tamechi. Llámalo. –Touya se tensó ¿Tamechi? No. No eran momentos para celos.- Dile lo que pasa... él sabrá que hacer. – Colocando el aparato en sus manos.- Por favor...

Touya asintió con su rostro y Tomoyo se volteó a la puerta limpiando su rostro húmedo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a entrar lentamente. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que llega a sus oídos es el sonido constante del monitor que registraba sus latidos. Estaba colocado también con oxigeno.

Tomoyo quien siempre había detectado a su abuelo como un hombre fuerte e independiente notaba en aquel instante la realidad: era un hombre que perdía rastros de su vida e identidad. No lo había visto tan débil e indefenso en todo aquel tiempo.

Tal vez porque hasta una hora antes, mantenía la esperanza que habría una solución feliz en aquella situación. Ahora, la realidad le daba una bofetada para despertarla:

Lo que venía era inevitable ya.

-Abuelo...- susurró Tomoyo. Pareciera que el anciano esperaba escuchar su voz, aunque fuera un susurro: a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y sonrió sutilmente. Pronto cerró sus ojos lentamente. – Abuelito...- Dijo la muchacha entre lágrimas, tomando su mano entre las de ella: Sus manos estaban tan frías.

El monitor registraba un latir un poco bajo. Tomoyo se sentó en el lecho con su mano entre las suyas. -¡Ay Abuelito! – gimió compungida acariciando su arrugada mano con ternura. – Ahora que las cosas parecían solucionarse... tenía tantas cosas que contarte... tanto que... compartir contigo... – Bajando su tono de voz y controlando sus sollozos. - ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué cuando me sentía tan... – Dejándose vencer por sus lagrimas y su soledad.

-Las cosas... suceden...- escuchó la voz del anciano decirle débilmente atrayendo su atención y controlando sus sollozos.- Para que aprendamos de ellas, mi pequeña.

.-¿Qué puedo yo aprender de esto¡Dime! – Gimió con aprehensión.- ¡Lo único que he aprendido es que Dios no quiere que sea feliz¡Hace lo imposible por castigarnos!

El hombre mostró lo que le herían sus palabras al añadir con lentitud.- Si Dios fuera así, nos habría separado mucho tiempo atrás. No termines odiando... no tienes voluntad para odiar. Más que todo, a Dios. Él no tiene la culpa.

.- ¡Te quita de mi vida... me quitó a mamá y a papá¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

.-Todo en esta vida tiene una razón- Tragando con dificultad y tomando aire pero su voz se escuchaba mas apagada.- Y la comprenderás con el ti... tiempo... – tragando.- Tengo algo que decirte... – Tratando de sacar su mano de la mano de la joven para acariciar su rostro pero no tenía fuerzas. - ...Me queda tan... poco tiempo... – respirando con dificultad.

.-No te ahogues abuelito...- Gimió ella desesperada sin poder soportar su sollozo. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

.-Solo tres cosas mi niña: primero. Permanece tal cual eres. Escucha a tu corazón y tu conciencia y nunca harás nada que me haga sentir menos orgulloso de ti. Segundo: perdona a aquellos a tu alrededor que crees que te hacen el mal- dijo con insistencia y miró a sus ojos añiles añadiendo.- Es una lástima que tengas que enterarte de algunas cosas... sin mi, a tu lado.

.- ¿Enterarme¿Enterarme de que?

.-Pronto lo sabrás.- contestó con simpleza- Ahora mismo...- tragando.- no puedo... no tengo fuerzas... – hesitando.- Pero te pido que sepas escuchar y aprendas a perdonar... y ver mas allá de las apariencias...- sonrió débilmente añadiendo.- Es una lástima... que no conoceré a tus hijos...- Tomoyo no podía contenerle la mirada y agachó la cabeza, descansándola en su mano.- No te veré caminando por el altar... – sintiendo como se le iba la respiración mientras que su nieta no encontraba las fuerzas para soportar lo que se venía.- lo último es que... no lo separes de ti...-añadió con énfasis. - él te ama...- atrayendo su mirada a sus ojos.- Y no tardará en... en...- desvaneciéndose poco a poco su voz.

.- ¿Abuelo¿Abuelo? – gritaba ella zarandeándolo. El sonido del aparato se hizo mas continúo y agudo.- ¡Abuelo! – Gritaba con fuerzas ya no controlando sus emociones y sus gritos se escuchaban en el exterior.- ¡Abuelito¡Despierta! – insistía ya zarandeando su figura. Touya entró rápidamente y a su lado entraba una enfermera y mas atrás el médico. -¡No puedes! No puedes dejarme sola también. ¡Te prohíbo que me dejes! – Apretando las mantas con fuerza y finalmente se dejó caer en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Touya la separó con fuerza de la cama y la muchacha se abrazó de su persona llenando su camisa de sus lágrimas pero a Touya no le importaba. Se sentía impotente y débil de no poder protegerla del gran dolor que parecía consumirla.

.-Se ha ido pequeña- decía Touya con énfasis ante la gran fuerza del dolor experimentado por la amatista. Ella sollozaba con intensidad en sus brazos y aun trataba de despertar de aquella realidad que le golpeaba en la cara. –Ya se ha ido.

Ya todo había terminado: para ella, ya toda su familia había muerto.

-----------

Katsumi había regresado a su departamento y se sorprendió en verdad que hubiera tenido el tino de llegar hasta allá. Se rozó sus labios con los dedos sorprendiéndole el sentir el sabor de Eriol en su boca: se sorprendió ella misma al detectar cierto sabor a menta y también tabaco, pero era un sabor muy tenue que no era como el de los cigarrillos de filtro.

Sonrió nerviosa rememorando la noche del baile en sus pensamientos. Aun con el vestido puesto fue a su habitación que poseía pocas cosas y se retiró el vestido no evitando el pensar todos los elogios que el sujeto tenía sobre su persona. Sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas al pensar si era posible, tal vez, que podía pensar en él.

Despertó abruptamente de sus pensamientos torturándose de volver al presente y a la realidad: observa a su alrededor con desánimo. Luego pensó en la mujer que le llamaba "Hiragizawa san" con tanta dulzura cuando estaban en los pasillos.

"Una mujer madura y experimentada" le dijo su mente astuta, precavida y desconfiada. "Ya estará disfrutando de sus atenciones" Dijo con maldad prevista.

-No. Él no es así. No es… - Murmura discutiendo con su conciencia y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

"No lo conoces para saber de que es o no capaz. Solo conoces una reputación de distinguido empresario de joyas. Y él tiene dinero… tu no"

Sus ojos innegablemente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se maldijo a si misma por permitirse soñar. Se observó al espejo y notó como a los principios de sus veintes, tenía un cuerpo pequeño. Aunque siempre había estado orgullosa de él. Tocó su mentón y su cuello, donde sus manos habían pasado y tembló instintivamente sintiendo el calor de su roce y el nudo de su estómago.

-No.- Dijo con firmeza anudando aun mas sobre su cuerpo su bata.- No puedo enamorarme de él. Será mas difícil…- sintiéndose aturdida.- Será... Imposible…

Unos toques a su puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos. Sintió un terrible temblor en su persona al imaginarse que podría ser Hiragizawa quien la hubiera seguido. ¿Por qué lo pensaba¿Por qué lo deseaba? Dijo a su cabeza que bastaba de absurdas fantasías e ilusiones. Pero ¿Por qué entonces en verdad deseaba con todas las fuerzas que se tratara en verdad del caballero de ojos azules?

Pero al abrir la puerta, su rostro adquirió un matiz marmóreo al ver al sujeto al otro lado de la puerta. Usó esta para ocultarse de él. Dijo con frialdad y cierto nerviosismos.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.- Repuso con frialdad tratando de cerrarle la puerta, pero él fue mas ágil y fuerte, y la empujó con violencia invitándose a pasar. -¡Salga de aquí o grito!

-No tienes que ponerte tan violenta.- Dice con tranquilidad y sonríe a la agraciada joven- Solo vine a hablar de negocios…

-¡Negocios un comino! – Dice avanzando hacía el teléfono y hesitó para amenazar- Sino sale de aquí ahora mismo, llamo a la policía.

-.Vamos…vamos…- Cruzándose de brazos. – Tengo que hablar de negocios. Lo dije. – Retrocediendo para ganar la confianza de ella.- Quiero pedirte algo… algo importante…- Katsumi empequeñece sus ojos pero el hombre puede notar su creciente curiosidad. –Hacer un trato contigo…

Katsumi lo observa dubitativa. No confiaba en él por supuesto. Era tan distinto al hombre que conocía como su padre pero… ¿Qué era lo suficientemente importante para arriesgarlo todo así?

-¿Por qué tengo que escucharle?

-Porque quieres ahora mismo. Porque te conviene- encendiendo su cigarrillo.- Y porque sino quieres que todos se enteren de tu secretito… mas vale que cooperes conmigo.

Katsumi sintió como las piernas le fallaban ante aquella revelación y la finalidad de amenaza en ella, pero se quedó de pie. Observaba con recelo aquel horroroso hombre con su altanería y prepotencia.

-Adelante… - Dice ella con brevedad.- Lo escucho…

El hombre asintió en silencio no dejando de develar una tímida sonrisa al olfatear la victoria.

**------- Un día después... -------**

Había amanecido como si el mundo mismo llorara su pérdida. Estaba lloviznando como si el cielo derramaba lágrimas compadeciéndose y sufriendo el quebranto de sus seres más queridos.

Touya sostenía la sombrilla negra sobre la persona y figura de la amatista que de lado de Sakura trataba de razonar lo ocurrido. Touya no había dicho palabra alguna a la mujer desde el día anterior… desde la muerte de Monohui. Solo se conformaba con hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarse que Tomoyo no era molestada con los preparativos: llamó a la funeraria e hizo todos los arreglos, llamó a la empresa encargada de la comida para el velorio que seria realizado en la casa de Touya y Sakura fue encargada de las flores y llamar a todos aquellos que le conocían. También colocó el obituario en el periódico local.

El buen señor Monohui había dejado su huella entre los seres queridos. Tomoyo en aquel instante era testigo de tantas muestras de cariño por las personas de la zona: Ahí estaba el alcalde con su esposa (En otro momento Tomoyo se habría dado cuenta del gran parecido de la joven Seika con su madre) Yukito estaba allí al lado de su hermano, pero su esposa no estaba. Muchos dueños de comercio, viejos amigos y nuevos conocidos: Eriol y Nakuru, ambos vestidos de negro presentaban sus respetos y se notaba que la muchacha estaba compungida por lo ocurrido con el gentil hombre y unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Eriol mantenía un rostro sereno observando como el párroco daba unas palabras en honor al hombre que enterraban: el de mirada añil parecía inmerso en los más profundos pensamientos mientras con cabeza agachada parecía escuchar las palabras del discurso.

También había allí muchas otras personas que presentaban sus respetos. En verdad, si era por personas allí presentes, su abuelo fue alguien muy agraciado. Nunca lo juzgaban en la misma magnitud que su madre por el abandono de su padre. Observó la tarja de la mujer quien le dio la vida. "Ahora él te ayudará a cuidarme desde allá. Pero aun no estaba lista para perderlo. Aun no mamá" pensaba ella mientras sentía un frío vacío que llegaba a su persona. Leía las palabras inmortales colocadas junto a su nombre y las fechas: "Dedicado padre, Amigo de todos, amoroso abuelo". Solo le quedaba su recuerdo.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Touya observó unas cuantas personas que no conocía: Eran un grupo de seis hombres: dos de ellos tenían cabellos largos y dos más tenían unas barbas que cubrían parte de su rostro. Vestidos con abrigos negros y corbata estaban un poco alejados de ellos y pudo notar como un par de ellos observaban de cuando en cuando a su persona y luego a Tomoyo. Supuso (sin temor a equivocarse) que eran amigos de la amatista de la ciudad.

Algo que le llamaba la atención luego de observarlos unos instantes era que le resultaban conocidos. Pero ¿De donde? No los conocía del pueblo y uno de ellos podía verle una especie de tatuaje que salía del cuello de su camisa blanca y llegaba a su oreja. Pareciera querer esconder aquella marca pero ¿Por qué? En un instante notó como observaban incluso las mujeres que les acompañaban, a Tomoyo quien permanecía cabizbaja, limpiando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con su pañuelo mientras se abrazaba a si misma buscando confort. Touya quien no soportaba las miradas preocupadas y consternadas de un grupo de desconocidos (mas que todo, de hombres que él no conocía) extendió su brazo por la espalda de la amatista guiándole hasta su persona y ella apoya instintivamente su cabeza en su pecho mientras lagrimas mas abundantes mojaban su rostro con pesar. Aquel gesto sobre protector pasó por alto por parte de la amatista que aun no se recuperaba de aquello.

Era enterrado al lado de su esposa y Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo.

Shinji permanecía al lado de su padre llorando también y limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, sobre su traje de corbata y chaqueta. Cuando levantó la mirada notaba que todos se sentían peor que él. Quería mucho al abuelo de Tomoyo. Fuera de aquella tarde que con Sakura y su papá le llevaron a ver el anciano no había ido al hospital.

Observó a su padre: su padre quería tanto al abuelo de Tomoyo. Era notable su tristeza y por la manera que velaba por la amatista. Ella, aferrada de su persona escuchaba la letanía de cosas que decía el sacerdote ante el féretro del sujeto. Observó a Yukito Tsukishiro, a su hermano Yue. Al hombre llamado Hiragizawa y a Nakuru (Nunca había visto a la muchacha llorar), lo que llamaba su atención.

En cualquier otro momento se había podido poner a saltar de la alegría al ver a los miembros de la banda en la que tocaba Tomoyo (los reconoció en un instante), pero no era el momento de dejar entrever que tan gran fanático era del grupo.

Touya levantó la mirada y observó como llegaba la asistente de Monohui aproximándose tímidamente al grupo alrededor de la tumba, iba cubierta de la llovizna por una sombrilla mientras el sacerdote daba los últimos ritos para proseguir el descenso del ataúd. La muchacha se aproximó con ramo de rosas blancas y un botón de una rosa roja. Pero lo que no le sorprendía era la llegada de la mujer sino que detrás de ella llegó la última persona que merecía estar allá, pese a que era el hijo del fenecido.

Este mantenía una mirada impenetrable. Era difícil decir si estaba sufriendo la muerte de su padre, o celebrándola. Observó como miraba a la muchacha destrozada de dolor en sus brazos y en señal de respeto depositaba una rosa en el ataúd de su padre. Se quedó allí y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión cuando el sacerdote solicitó una última oración por el descanso de su alma.

Cuando el ataúd comenzó a descender Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y separándose un instante de Touya y de la protección de la sombrilla, besó con ternura la madera de la última morada de su mejor amigo. Touya tomó una de sus manos enguantadas con encaje negro entrelazándolos con las suyas mientras el ataúd terminaba de descender. Sakura y los demás arrojaban rosas al féretro y pronto la multitud se esparcía mientras Tomoyo y Touya recibían las condolencias de los más cercanos a la familia y del sacerdote.

Eriol llegó a darle alcance a la asistente de la joyería cuando esta depositó las rosas con gesto enternecedor en la lápida del anciano y estuvo hablando con ella unos instantes. Nakuru también se aproximó y asintió tímidamente.

El hijo de Monohui se marchó con el grupo y Touya no dudaba que asistiría al velorio que tendría lugar luego en su casa. Aunque no le habría molestado que se acercara a su sobrina aunque dudaba que su presencia allí se debiera solo a presentar sus respetos. Pero tampoco dudaría de que una pizca de sentimiento permaneciera en el hijo de Monohui.

Era muy difícil que alguien se acercara a Tomoyo ante aquella actitud protectora de los Kinomotos. El hijo de Touya se apretó a su figura y apoyó su cabeza en el estomago de la amatista y Tomoyo acarició sus cabellos. Aquel gesto tranquilizó un instante a la amatista. Observó como sus amigos de la banda se mantenían algo distanciados y al final se marchaban posiblemente al velatorio. Se observó rodeada de seres queridos; mas allá Eriol y Nakuru la observaban. Katsumi estaba a pocos pasos de Eriol. El británico se aproximó con gesto tranquilo al grupo y Touya, mostraba una mirada indiferente pese a que siempre habían sido rivales.

.-Cuanto lo siento querida Tomoyo – habló Eriol compungido.- Siempre he respetado al señor Monohui y no me da pena decir que lo admiraba. –Tomoyo no asintió ni negó nada de lo dicho a lo que Eriol prosiguió.- Todo lo que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo. – Colocando su mano sobre una de las de la amatista por un instante.

.-Muchas gracias Eriol- respondió Sakura por su amiga. Vio como Yukito y su hermano Yue seguía cerca. –Te lo agradecemos infinitamente...- haciendo una pausa. Parecía que la llovizna se volvería un aguacero.- ¿Pasarás por la casa cierto?

.-Claro que si. – respondió el joven seriamente. Nakuru asintió también.- En realidad, vamos los tres...

Sakura volteó su mirada a la asistente de la joyería y esta dijo.- Mi coche me traicionó, nuevamente... por eso he llegado tarde y al final tuve que pedirle a un vecino que me trajera. –Todos notaban que la noticia afectaba a cada uno de una manera particular y especial.

Tomoyo ahí la observó distraídamente. – Quiero ir a casa- habló a Touya.

Touya asintió en silencio y entre su hijo y él, escoltaban a Tomoyo hasta el coche. Sakura se quedaba atrás. Sakura permaneció al lado de Eriol observando por donde se iba Tomoyo y su hermano, añadiendo con gesto cansino.- Lamento esto Eriol... Tomoyo no está de ánimos para nada...

-Lo entiendo Sakura, mas de lo que puedes imaginarte- admitió el educado caballero.- Es una pena lo que ha acaecido en su vida. ¿Solo tiene al joven Monohui como familia? –Frunciendo su rostro.

.-Así es. Su madre murió siendo ella una pequeña. Su padre, es otra cosa. Pero da igual si está vivo o muerto... – Dijo con rencor. – Bueno, será mejor que le de alcance. Los veremos en casa...- despidiéndose de ellos.

Eriol escuchó aquello y miró a las otras dos mujeres: Nakuru estaba interrogante ante aquello. Sakura jamás hablaba mal de nadie. Pero por otro lado conocía por reputación al tío de Tomoyo y no confiaba en el sujeto. Pero si tenía una mala percepción del padre de Daidouji.

Katsumi solo observaba por donde ellos se marchaban en su coche. Eriol dijo.- ¿Nos vamos? – atrayendo su mirada y sus pensamientos. Ambas mujeres asintieron.

Nakuru avanzó en su paso hacía el coche y Katsumi observó meditativa la tumba del anciano y las flores que ella había colocado. Declaró por lo bajito.- Adiós... fue un honor haberle conocido... abuelito.- Ahí levantando la mirada y observando al caballero británico que le observaba con cierta melancolía a través de sus gafas. Ahí notó que era un hombre tan elegante y sofisticado.

Ella le dio alcance y ambos caminaron en silencio cada uno en sus distancias hasta llegar al coche conducido por un chofer en donde seguirían la caravana de vehículos.

**---------**

En la casa Kinomoto había muchas personas reunidas. Sakura contó más de cien personas, sentados y de pie dentro de la casa, todos a partir del porche. Había dejado de llover un par de horas atrás y habían colocado unas sillas también en el patio. Habían llevado muchas tartas y también muchos pastelones y demás. Sakura había contratado un servicio de comidas para que sirvieran un almuerzo acorde a la ocasión de luto.

-¿Yukito¿Has visto a Tomoyo?- preguntó la ojiverde al mejor amigo de su hermano.

.-No desde que llegamos- admitió el gentil hombre.- Pero Touya está en su despacho...

.- ¿Qué hace allí?

.-Tratando de evitar matar a Monohui- dijo Yukito indicando con una cabezadita al hijo del fenecido quien hablaba con un par de personas allí presentes.- Aun insiste en quedarse. Creo que para provocar a tu hermano y a Tomoyo...

.-Lo se – dijo la muchacha indignada- pero Tomoyo tendrá que bajar en algún momento...- observando a su alrededor.- ¿Y Matsi?

.-No pudo venir- negando con su cabeza.- No amaneció muy bien. – entristeciéndose un segundo.

.- ¡Oh Yukito; lo siento!

.-Todo está bien. Ando con mi localizador y me avisará si se siente mal. Además, saldré en un rato.

.- ¿Te has quedado aquí para ver si Touya sale de control?

.-Mas o menos- admitió el gentil abogado.- En realidad tengo que hablar con Tomoyo...

-¿Oh?

.-Si, tenemos que hablar del testamento...

.-¿Testamento? – preguntó Sakura. -¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? No está en condiciones de que le hablen de eso.

-Entiendo pero tengo que coordinar con ella eso. Lo siento.

En aquel instante su sobrino y dos amigos mas cruzaron en medio de ellos dos interrumpiéndoles.- ¿Qué pasa con el testamento?

.-Son solo formalidades- sonrió el hombre. Sakura se dio cuenta inmediatamente de un gesto de hesitación en su mirada.

.- ¿Yukito?

.-No es nada. Por favor, si subes, dile que necesito hablar con ella.

.-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento...

Yukito lo pensó unos instantes.- Si, tal vez. Mejor dejamos que pase un par de días.

.-No se porque tanta formalidad de tu parte. Tomoyo es su nieta y según le dijo, todo estaba a su nombre ya.

Yukito hesitó. No inquietaría a Sakura o a Tomoyo con aquellas formalidades legales que el fallecido tomó precaución antes de morir. –No es nada de que preocuparse. Solo algunas formalidades que debemos de tomar... – Mirando a su alrededor añadió.- Voy a despedirme de Touya ya... espero ver a Tomoyo antes de marcharme.- alejándose de la ojiverde.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Monohui quien le sonreía con descaro desde el otro lado del salón y decidió cortar contacto visual: aquel sujeto le ponía nerviosa. Ella en aquellos momentos veía a su alrededor haber si podía ver a su amiga, pero solo vio muchas caras conocidas y desconocidas. Cuando volteó para ir a las escaleras tropezó con una alta figura- Oh lo siento, yo...- viendo a su rostro y su cara se volvió de total perplejidad.

.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el sujeto amablemente. Sakura abrió su boca y sus ojos como platos y la muchacha asintió vivazmente. -¿Ha visto a la señorita Daidouji?

.-Usted...- apuntándole y bajando su voz.- ¡Usted es Tamechi! – atrayendo la mirada algo aturdida del sujeto.

.-Bueno... si. Pero no creo que a Tomoyo le guste que...

.-No. Despreocúpese – Dijo la muchacha rápidamente. – Guardaré su secreto. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y se la verdad... ya sabe...

El hombre le observó y dijo.- ¡Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura! – Dijo con una sonrisa afable y la muchacha se sonrojó intensamente.- Le haces fama a tu nombre florecita... – dijo como si la conociera toda la vida.- Tomoyo tomó tu nombre ¿cierto?

.-Así es. Siempre hemos sido amigas.

.-Tu nombre se ha hecho famoso – afirmó el hombre.- ¿Sabes donde puede estar esa chica? No nos pudimos acercar a ella en el cementerio gracias a su guardaespaldas.

.- ¿Hoe?

.-El sujeto alto que la cuidaba como águila.- dijo el sujeto.

.- ¿Mi hermano? no. No es su guardaespaldas, pero como si lo fuera... – Dijo con una gota en su cabeza- Tomoyo está en la habitación del fondo en el segundo piso. Puede pasar a verla. Haber si le convence de bajar un instante.

.- ¿Estás segura que puedo subir?

.-Si claro. – sonrió con confianza. – Seguro le agradará su presencia ¿Puedo llamarle Tamechi?

.-Si claro preciosa- afirmó el guitarrista con una sonrisa. Sakura sonrió ampliamente con un sonrojo que le delataba sutilmente. El hombre subió las escaleras despidiéndose de ella y la mirada de Sakura lo siguió hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

.- ¿No que te conformas solo con uno? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura la reconoció y borró su sonrisa dándole la cara fríamente al mayor de los Tsukishiros. –Ahora que no lo veo cerca, supongo que eso se acabó ya.

.- ¿A que te refieres?

.-Supongo que debo de preguntar donde está ese sujeto Li con quien andabas...

.- ¡Yue! – reclamó ella bajando la voz y mirando a todas partes.- Si Touya te escucha...

.-No lo sabe aun- dijo como un hecho.

Sakura le cortó la mirada y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, tropezando a la salida con Shinji quien llevaba una bandeja vacía en sus manos: de ahí lo vio dirigirse a la comida predispuesta en el salón. Creyendo que el hombre no le seguiría se puso a calentar unos bollos en el horno. A los pocos segundos el hombre estaba en la cocina.- Estabas con él en el baile de caridad. ¿Cómo Touya no pudo darse cuenta?

Sakura estrelló la puerta del horno y se quitó los guantes de hornear. Mirándole con desafío le respondió.- Touya andaba en sus propias cosas para entrometerse en las mías...

.-Lo sabría para entonces. Eso me dijiste.

.-Si es cierto. Pero decidí no decirle.

.- ¿Y donde está ese sujeto?

.-Tuvo que marcharse a trabajar. – Dijo con simpleza aunque aquello le entristecía- Vuelve en un par de semanas...- apenada por aquello.

.-Sakura: - Dijo con un tonode advertencia.- Lo hablamos y me dijiste que Touya lo sabría...

.- ¡Tu lo diste por hecho! No que lo haría yo...

.-Sakura... – Dice con voz de ultimátum.

.-¿Con que derecho te atreves a sacarla del pueblo? – dijo tan de repente que pudo detectar una pizca de sorpresa en su mirada. Cosa antes muy inusual. -¿Cómo te atreviste?

.-¿De que hablas ahora?

.-¿De quien mas¡De Seika¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta tu macho, que Seika no está aquí¡O estabas demasiado ocupado acostándote en los moteles con cuanta mujer se te cruzara en frente! –Yue allí si que se sorprendió y no lo ocultó.- ¡Contéstame!

Yue tardó en contestar pero decidió hacerlo pues la mirada de Sakura no era para bromear.-Jamás te he dado razones a ti o a nadie de mis andanzas...

.-¡Porque siempre te creí un hombre serio y no un malandrín Yue! – Exclama con proeza sorprendiendo al hombre y era notorio.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de romperle el corazón¡Te desconozco! – gritó ya no ocultando su tono de voz.

Yue le miró fríamente y contestó con una aparente insensibilidad. – Que no se haya presentado al funeral de Monohui te muestra que tan infantil era...- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendidas y él añadió.- ¿Por qué¿Acaso no vino para no verme?

Sakura no pudo aguantar. Simplemente no pudo medirse cuando su mano se levantó en contra de la pálida mejilla, propinándole la bofetada más fuerte que había dado hasta aquel momento. En aquel instante Yukito entró y aquello le cayó de total sorpresa. Incluso no se movió sorprendido y solo pudo decir.- Sakura... ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

.-Te mereces un corazón tan duro y frío como el tuyo Yue. ¡Deseo que te traten con la misma indiferencia y crueldad que la trataste a ella¡Es lo menos que te mereces! – gritó saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa y estrellándola.

**------- **

El sujetó tocó débilmente la puerta y la abrió al no escuchar respuesta. La mujer yacía en su cama abrazando un portarretratos con ardor. Tomoyo fijó su mirada en la puerta y notó al guitarrista. Se incorporó lentamente y el sujeto le abrazó. Tomoyo se desplomó en sus brazos y gimió.- Tamechi...

.-Ya preciosa. – dijo acariciando fraternalmente sus cabellos. La muchacha no hallaba consuelo.- Cuanto lo siento. Todos lo sentimos...

Tomoyo asintió débilmente. El hombre la sostuvo en su abrazo un largo rato hasta que ella parecía más recuperada. Solo se mantuvieron en silencio en la habitación. Cuando se incorporó la muchacha declaró.- Lamento que tuvieran que venir. Se que estaban ensayando.

El hombre asintió lentamente. – No importa muñeca. Sabes que para ti lo que sea. Después de todo nuestro notable éxito es gracias a tu hermosa voz.

La muchacha se sonrojó sutilmente. Limpió sus mejillas con el pañuelo que había en la cama. –Siempre dices eso. Pero el grupo estaba ya fundado cuando yo me incorporé.

.-El grupo jamás habría sido tomado en cuenta de no haber sido por ti, tu presencia y tu voz... te hemos echado de menos. Y no hablo de las giras.

.-Muchas gracias...

.-Cuando hablamos no dijiste que tu abuelo estaba tan enfermo, Calabacita.

.-No sabía que estaba tan enfermo.- hipó la chica. – yo... – suspiró.- He perdido la noción de las cosas los últimos días.

.-Me imagino que así es.

.-Sino hubiera sido por los Kinomoto... no se que haría...- El hombre asintió sonriéndole.

.-Si, veo que tienes grandes amigos...

Tomoyo pensó un instante en aquella noche que ella recibió la noticia de lo de su abuelo. Si hubieran llamado media hora después... una hora después... se sonrojó de solo pensar lo que habría pasado. ¡No! No debía de pensar aquello. Estaba en el velorio de su abuelo. Se miró las manos recordando el aferre gentil y tibio que Touya le daba durante el funeral. Creía que aquello era lo que le había dado fuerzas para soportar todo aquello.

En ese momento un débil toque a la puerta se escucha. La puerta se entreabre y una cabecita se aparece por el rellano diciendo.- Disculpa Tomoyo: papá te envía un plato con comida y una taza de té...

.-Muchas gracias Shinii. – dijo la muchacha con gentileza notando los bocadillos. Ahí se da cuenta que por dos días, no había comido nada. El muchacho avanzó concentrándose de no dejar caer la bandeja con el té y los bocadillos. El sujeto se percata como la taza de té es la misma que Tomoyo siempre toma: El aroma es inconfundible.

.-De nada...- Ahí fijándose en el hombre que está sentado al lado de Tomoyo.- ¡Santas Caspitas¡Eres Tamechi! – Rugió el muchacho y Tomoyo le miró tan de repente.- ¡Eres de la banda!

-¡Shinji! – exclama la amatista sorprendida. El muchacho se cubre la boca pero es demasiado tarde. Un sonrojo se esparce hasta las orejas del muchachito.

.-Lo siento Tomoyo – habló el muchacho cuando le fue posible.- Lo lamento mucho...

.-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

.-Desde mucho- admitió avergonzado.- Escuché una conversación que tuviste y cuando vi el video era notable que eres Sakura Monohui...- sonrojando a la amatista.- ¡He guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo que sentía que iba a explotar! –Haciendo sonreír a ambos adultos. Tomoyo mostraba una sonrisa por primera vez en aquellos dos días. -¡pero temía decir algo enfrente de mi papá! – Haciendo una pausa y susurrando.- Es alguien muy conservador- Explicó al sujeto con un gesto casi cómico de complicidad.

.-¿Ah si?

.-Por eso solo yo se que Tomoyo es una famosa artista...

.-No- aclaró Tomoyo.- Sakura también lo sabe...

.-¡OH! – Dijo el chiquillo.- Lástima. Quería ser el único que supiera la verdad... me hacía sentir especial.

Tomoyo agarró al chiquillo por su brazo y lo acercó a ella besándole delicadamente en la mejilla.- Para mi eres especial. Siempre lo serás- acariciando sus cabellos con ternura, gesto que lo hizo sofocarse. – Siempre recuérdalo.

El muchachito asintió agradecido por sus palabras y mirando a Tamechi dijo con cierta vergüenza. – Oiga... ¿podría autografiarme el compacto que tengo¡Los chicos no me lo creerán!

.-Haremos algo: yo también te lo autografiaré de manera personal.- dijo Tomoyo alegrándole. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron. Tomoyo sonrió tímidamente pero le alegraba aquel momento de bienestar que sentía. El muchacho salió rápidamente de la habitación buscando su compacto.

.-Es un chico genial. – Opinó el hombre.

.-Si, lo es- dijo con un acento especial en su tono de voz. Acento que Tamechi notó inmediatamente.

.-A ti te agrada este niño.- dijo él atrayendo su mirada.- Se notaba en el cementerio. Y significas mucho para él. Y no es solo porque eres la cantante favorita de él. –La muchacha se puso de pie dejando la bandeja al pie del colchón. Tamechi le siguió con la mirada.- Y ese sujeto...

.-¿Qué sujeto?

.-Kinomoto creo que se llama.- dijo Tamechi. Los pensamientos de Tomoyo se fueron a los recuerdos de la noche del baile y en su habitación. Se abrazó a si misma mientras miraba por la ventana a algunas de las personas reunidas en el velorio. – Me sorprendí cuando vi tu nombre en mi teléfono y cuando te dije "Muñeca" me sale esta voz de hombre...

Tomoyo no se volteó a su persona. Solo siguió escuchando.- Me contó lo que había pasado... no lo creía. Pero su preocupación era notable...

-Siempre me ha conocido. Y era el hombre de más confianza de mi abuelo.

.- ¿Trabajaba con él?

.-No. Pero es cazador de perlas.- explicó.

.-¿Qué es eso?

.-Es quien saca perlas de río. No se cultivan. Las perlas se encuentran. Suplía a mi abuelo.

.-Es un hombre muy apuesto.- dijo Tamechi.- Es notable que le interesas...

Tomoyo se sonrojó irremediablemente. –Es algo difícil de explicar... – Comenzó diciendo que Tamechi se percató que la chica estaba un poco dubitativa en hablar del asunto. Pero por otra parte, apreciaba a aquella chiquilla. Cada uno de los de la banda la sentían como una hermana menor y su deber era protegerla.

.-Vamos muñeca. Soy un amigo... No soy mujer pero tal vez pueda ayudarte. – Dice al notar que la joven quería desahogarse con alguien.

Tomoyo miró a la puerta. No vio a Shinji regresar y habló rápidamente.- No se Tamechi. Mis sentimientos por él son tan fuertes... – Suspiró.- y a la vez, tan peligrosos.

.-Nunca lo fueron con Remi.

.-Sabes que no amaba a Remi.

.-Amas a este hombre- dijo por hecho.- ¿Y que ha pasado?

.-El no me ama...

Duda un segundo para opinar.-No te creo. Si hay que verlo y estar cerca de ambos para darse cuenta...- suspiró cuando vio la mirada incrédula de su amiga.- Muñeca: Ese sujeto está loco por ti. Y si es demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta...

.-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de Touya. – Le cayó de repente.- Y no le llames estúpido.

.-Si hay que escuchar- rió el sujeto.- Siempre te decía que Remi era un idiota y jamás lo defendiste como haces ahora.- Ruborizándole.

Tomoyo se sentó en la cama nuevamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. –

Dios¿Qué voy a hacer¿Qué haré cuando tenga que irme?

.-Muñeca- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y habló con gentil tono de voz.- ¿Quién dice que tienes que irte inmediatamente?

.-Tenemos que volver para preparar el disco.

.-Aun no tenemos nada del disco. – Dijo el sujeto.- Aunque tengo que admitir que lo que has mandado de aquí es muy bueno.

.-¿En serio?

.-Si. Nos encanta. – Sonrió el sujeto.- Tomate el tiempo que quieras. Podemos trabajar en el nuevo disco en enero.

.-¡Enero!

.-Claro. Disfruta las fiestas y descansa. Recupérate y nos veremos en enero. Habrá más que tiempo para que le digas a ese hombre quien eres en verdad y él lo acepte. Y si no lo hace es porque no te merece.

.-Tamechi: No planeaba en mi vida, volver a verlo. Sentir esto en mi pecho que… - dijo con lamentación.- Y ahora... Dios. –Hesitando decir y finalmente lo arroja.- Casi me acuesto con él, Tamechi – levantando su mirada al sujeto y estaba muy sonrojada. –Casi yo...

.-¿Casi haces el amor con alguien que amas¡Es justo que eso pasara! – sorprendiéndole. Pero Tomoyo veía una sombra de sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que escuchaba- Muchas artistas de nuestro medio tienen sexo casual. Lo tuyo era una entrega por amor. Algo que sospecho que jamás ocurrió con ese idiota de Remi.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que él y yo...?

.-Porque cuando tomaba, se pasaba de bocón. – expresó no dándole mas detalles: Recordó una ocasión que Remi explicó que Tomoyo era una frígida y que el obtenía mas respuesta de un pedazo de hielo que ella. Se jactaba de decir que Tomoyo se acostaría con él tarde o temprano. Agradecía a los cielos que el sujeto estaba muerto y enterrado.

Volviendo sus pensamientos al presente, escuchó. –Pero es diferente con Touya. Siempre ha sido así ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con él¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo y dejarle ir?

.-Porque lo amas. Muñeca: Eso es más que obvio. Y es un idiota sino se da cuenta.

.-Creo que se ha dado cuenta... – pensando aquélla noche que casi consumen su pasión,- aunque él no me ama. No se que voy a hacer.

.- ¿Con que?

.-No creo que acepte quien soy o que hago...

.- ¿Qué se supones que eres con un coche deportivo y dinero? – Preguntó dubitativo. Ahora quería enterarse de quien se suponía que era ella en verdad. Al menos, para Touya.

.-Soy compositora. Compongo canciones para bandas. – El sujeto rodó sus ojos sorprendido ante aquella mentira. -Supondrá que ustedes serán algunas de esas bandas. Odia el rock y todo lo que tiene que ver con el. No podía decirle la verdad. Terminaría odiándome, Tamechi.

.-¿Cómo es eso posible? Pero si hasta cantamos cosas diferentes a lo de otros grupos. – Dijo el sujeto asombrado. -¿Cómo juzga a todos por la misma moneda?

.-Ya te dije: es muy conservador. – Habló la muchacha.- No aceptará que sea una mujer de medios. Ya estuvo casado una vez Tamechi: con una mujer famosa y terminó en desgracia.

.-La madre del chiquillo.- Tomoyo asintió.

.-Si es tan conservador como dicen¿Aun se iba a acostar contigo? – enrojeciéndole. Tomoyo no asintió a lo que él dijo seriamente.- Muñeca: Abre tus ojos. Ese hombre por más conservador que sea, aun así estaba por acostarse contigo. Creo que, eso debe de significar algo.

.-Si, tal vez- dijo ella esperanzada en sus palabras. _"Si tan solo supiera que me ama. Lo dejaría todo por él". _

Ajena a sus pensamientos, el guitarrista pensaba lo mismo.

En aquel momento Shinji entra apresuradamente..-Lo siento. Papá me escondió el compacto- rodando sus ojos.- Por décima vez. Este es el de tía Sakura.

El cantante firmó la copia y Tomoyo también. El muchacho observaba el objeto con admiración. Se marchó rápidamente a esconder aquella joya.

.-Gracias por ser tan agradable con él.

.-¿Bromeas? Tengo hijos Tomoyo y además me agrada el chico. Y es especial para ti, es lo que me importa. – Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Por qué no bajamos? Los chicos quieren despedirse de ti.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente y decidió comer lo que Touya le había mandado antes de bajar al salón.

----------

Touya sentado en su oficina escuchaba el sonido de las personas en su casa. La última vez que hubo una reunión como aquella fue para sus bodas con Kaho. Fumaba su tercer cigarrillo e iba por el segundo vaso de escocés de la tarde. Miraba por la ventana los colores opacos del día.

Unos toques a su puerta no lo hicieron retirar la mirada de la ventana. Cerraron la puerta tras entrar y escuchó la voz decir.- Felicitaciones Kinomoto.- haciéndole voltearse a la persona allí presente a la defensiva. Era Monohui hijo que le observaba con intensidad.- Has ganado una mujer muy acaudalada.

.-Si vino a causar problemas a "Mi casa" mejor lárguese.- advirtió Touya dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

.-Vamos Kinomoto. Es un golpe genial si me preguntas a mí: con la muerte del anciano, Tomoyo queda como una mujer sumamente acaudalada.- Observando las fotos del lugar- Juraría que, era lo que esperaba.

.-Contrario a ti, yo respetaba a tu padre- rugió Touya con tenue voz. .-Jamás querría que muriera.

.-Pero ¿Me va a negar los problemas que tiene con el banco? – Touya no se dejó inmutar y Monohui sonrió ampliamente. – Una chica rica como Tomoyo, podría valerle mucho... ¿no es así? Salvaría su casa, lo poco que le queda y vivir con comodidad.

.-¡Cállese! –Ahora sin medir el tono de su voz.

.-¿Entonces niégame que no pretendes seducir a mi querida sobrina para quedarte con su dinero? – Avanzando amenazadoramente.- El hecho que el viejo está muerto no quita que en un par de semanas, Tomoyo se presentará en la audiencia para desestimar los títulos con su nombre.

Touya sonrió de lado para añadir.- Aun queda el testamento.

.-Cierto. Tsukishiro me ha referido acerca de la lectura del mismo...- sacudiendo su cabeza.-...ahí estaré: parece que el viejo me tomó en consideración al final.

.-No se como un mal nacido como tú salió de un santo como él.- Dijo Touya con gesto amenazador. – Pero escucha mis palabras: Aléjate de su nieta, Monohui: Te lo advierto.

Monohui no se inmutó de su gesto y salió por la puerta del lugar casi tropezando con Yukito.- Touya... ¿Todo bien?

.- ¿Qué pasa Yuki?

.-Es mi localizador. Matsi me ha enviado un mensaje.- Touya prestaba atención.,.- Va camino al hospital.

.-Yukito: - dijo Nakuru ingresando.- Yue te espera afuera- dijo la morena con gesto fraternal.

Yuki agradeció y añadió.- ¿Podrías Touya, entregarle esto a la señorita Katsumi? – Touya miró nervioso el sobre blanco que el sujeto le extendía. – Prometo tener una explicación pronto.- Insistió, – Pero es necesario que no se marche de aquí sin esto.- Touya asintió y Nakuru observó el sobre que Touya se metía en el bolsillo del pantalón. El hombre de cabellos platinados, se marchó diciéndole a Touya que le despidiera de Tomoyo.

Nakuru le observó un instante y Touya preguntó.- ¿Y Sakura?

.-En el patio. – Dijo la mujer.- Tuvo un problema con Yue en la cocina.

.-¿Qué?

.-Nada grave- sonrió corrigiéndole.. Touya asintió en silencio. - ¿Ya comiste algo?

.-Aun no.

.-Sin embargo procuraste enviarle algo a Daidouji.- Touya no levantó su mirada pero Nakuru añadió.- Es increíble. Ojalá que alguna vez me hubieras prestado tales atenciones.

.-No te conozco...

.-Pero le quieres a ella.- ahí atrayendo su mirada.- Entiendo...

El moreno añadió.- No es nada personal.

.-Jamás tomaría eso como personal. El problema es que...- suspirando melancólicamente.- A mi también me agrada. Es alguien muy sencillo y para nada acomplejado o caprichoso. Justo lo que necesitas en tu vida.

.- ¿Está abajo?

.-Bajó hace unos segundos con tu hijo y su amigo... ¿Sabes? El sujeto me resulta conocido... solo que no se de donde...

Touya asintió tranquilo. Nakuru se retiró del estudio dejándole inmerso en sus pensamientos.

----------

Cuando Touya decidió salir de su estudio observó a su alrededor buscando a la amatista. Era difícil saber cuando era ella un poco bajita de estatura. El solo pensar en su estatura le hicieron recordar los eventos de dos noches atrás.

Veía muchos rostros conocidos y por un momento le sorprendió ver a Hiragizawa en el patio hablando con Tomoyo y aquellos sujetos tan extraños que vio en el cementerio. Tomó un vaso de jugo y lo llevaba en la mano mientras se aproximaba al grupo que se reunió allí.

Cuando le quedaban unos cuantos pasos observó las miradas que aquellos desconocidos le arrojaban a Tomoyo: Entre cariño, orgullo y admiración hacia la personita vestida de negro. Aquellos hombres le dirigieron la mirada a él y esto hizo que Tomoyo se volteara a verle notándosele un poco mas recompuesta – Touya...- suspiró ella. –Ah gracias- agradeciendo la bebida que le extendía el sujeto.

.-Señor Kinomoto- Dijo uno de ellos dando un paso adelante.- Es un placer conocerle señor- Touya le miraba algo reacio y él sujeto añadió.- Soy Tamechi... usted habló conmigo hace dos noches.

.-Ah lo recuerdo... ¿Suele llamar por "Muñeca" a todos los hombres que le llaman, señor? – preguntó a la defensiva.

Tomoyo no sonrió pero si tuvo ganas de reírse. Se notaba de antemano el gesto que Touya ponía cuando algo no le gustaba: y aquello de decirle muñeca y un hombre, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Calma Kinomoto – Opinó Eriol interviniendo.- Creo que fue un mero error. Todos cometemos errores ¿Cierto?

.-Si no era a mi- dijo Touya ignorando olímpicamente a Eriol - ¿A quien supongo que le diría muñeca? – cruzando por la cintura de Tomoyo su brazo que hizo que la muchacha sintiera un agradable escalofrío y se comenzara a sentir muy calurosa pese a ser un día bastante templado.

Tamechi trató de mantener un gesto serio. Observó a Tomoyo para responder.- A mi esposa... –Touya alzó una ceja.- No vi el número en el identificador y me equivoqué. Errores pasan ¿Cierto?

.-Cierto- dijo Touya aun no confiando en la prontitud de respuesta.

.-Touya: permíteme que te presente a unos clientes míos. Le he compuesto alguna de mis canciones a su banda.

.-"¿Banda de rock?" – preguntaba con cierta exasperación. Entonces notó el porque se le podrían hacer tan conocidos o tenían esos cabellos tan llamativos así de largos o el tatuaje de otro. – Ah eso explica el estereotipo.

.-Bueno solemos colocarnos así para distinguirnos unos a otros y saludarnos en la calle.- dijo otro de los presentes ocasionando una risa de los presentes.

.-También para que nos den cosas gratis...- dijo el otro. Touya no evitó sonreír ante sus bromas.

Tamechi notó que no se equivocaba con ellos: en verdad se veían bien juntos de alguna manera algo irracional para otros: encajaban. La mano de él sobre su cintura y con la tranquilidad que podían reflejar en ese momento le hacía ver que en verdad el sujeto parecía preocuparse mucho por la pequeña Tomoyo. Aquello le hacía sentir tranquilo consigo mismo: Tomoyo era querida como Remi nunca pudo apreciarle.

Pero ¿Podría perdonarle cuando se enterara y amarle como ella merecía?

-----------

Dos horas después los rockeros se marchaban, junto a muchos otros que vinieron a presentar sus respetos. Tomoyo se despidió efusivamente de ellos y Touya aparentó comportarse tranquilo mientras estuvieron en su casa. No vieron a Monohui hijo lo que fue un alivio para Touya.

En aquel momento, eran pocas las personas que permanecían en la casa, pero allí estaban. Tomoyo divisó entre los que quedaban a Katsumi quien salía con Sakura del despacho de Touya y venían hablando. Cuando se vieron cara a cara Katsumi frunció su ceño pero notó la tristeza en su mirada.

.- ¿Qué hablaban?

.-De si abrir o no la joyería mañana. – Declaró Sakura.- El abuelo no habría querido que permaneciera mucho tiempo cerrada.

.-Creo que podemos dejarla cerrada por un par de días- Dijo Tomoyo. Katsumi asintió lentamente.- Podremos abrir la próxima semana... ¿no? Ya para aquel momento algunas cosas volverán a la normalidad.

.-Tomoyo: no tienes porque entrar inmediatamente. Katsumi y yo podemos encargarnos...

.-Se que pueden. Pero aun así, no quiero descuidar las cosas que mas amaba el abuelo-

Dijo Tomoyo con madurez.- Katsumi: - atrayendo la mirada de la muchacha.- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió la otra noche...

.-Olvídelo... se que no seré nunca de su total confianza y lo entiendo. Pero comprenda que jamás engañaría al señor Monohui. Yo apreciaba a su abuelo.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y sonrió melancólicamente. Katsumi añadió.- Será mejor que me marche ya antes que anochezca.

.-Espera: puedo conseguir que Eriol te quiera llevar...

.-¡No! Sakura... es decir, ha sido muy cortés conmigo. Me iré a pie... tengo mucho en que pensar... –Despidiéndose de ambas mujeres.

Katsumi salía de la casa lentamente y ya había cruzado la cerca. -¡Katsumi! – escuchó una voz de atrás llamándole.- Espera... – Era Touya. Aquello la confundió bastante.

.-¿Si¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Touya la observó un instante: los zapatos que usaba estaban ya gastados e igual el abrigo que tenía puesto. Sabía que el salario de la muchacha apenas alcanzaba para sus costos y sacó el sobre de su pantalón.- Yukito te ha dejado esto.

La muchacha abrió el sobre delante de Touya y declaró.- Aquí hay un papel. Tengo que comunicarme con él para la lectura del testamento. Y un cheque...- observando el motivo agregó casi sollozando. Touya observó que tan valioso era ese dinero para la muchacha. Notó que el cheque tenía el marbete de la oficina de Yukito.

Touya sacó su billetera y sacó unos billetes antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle.- Toma... esto bastará para el tiempo que dure la tienda cerrada.

.-.¡No, Señor Kinomoto! – declaró alarmada. Pero Touya encerró los billetes en su mano en un gesto casi fraternal.

.-Tómalo. Se que lo necesitas. Para la casa... y pagar la letra del carro.

.-No debería. – declaró abochornada.

.-Tienes que entender que Monohui se preocupaba mucho por ti. – Insistió Touya. – Eso lo dejó Yukito. –Señalando el cheque- Y esto es por mi. Por favor, acéptalo.

Katsumi no asintió pero desistió de devolver el dinero. – Muchas gracias... señor Kinomoto...

.-No se que clase de problemas estás metida- Atrayendo su mirada.- Pero quiero que sepas que siendo amiga de Sakura y tan apreciada por Yukito, puedes contarme con un amigo... si me respondes algo... ¿Yukito te da esto por una particular razón?

.-Si, pero no la que puede creer- corrigió pensando que una cosa horrible podía pasar por la mente de Touya.- El señor Monohui me ayudaba financieramente para poder sostener el alquiler de mi departamento. No figura en los libros de contabilidad...

.- ¿Por qué es eso?

.-Porque cuando llegué a este pueblo, no tenía nada. Absolutamente nada. No podía aceptar su dinero directamente sin ganármelo. Fui muy testaruda en esto... pero, no podía volver a casa... tampoco tenía a donde ir. –Touya no creía lo que escuchaba. La muchacha recobró la sensatez diciendo.- Se que el señor Yukito es una persona muy amable que solo cumple con la palabra y petición de un noble anciano. Pero buscaré la manera de salir por mi cuenta... antes de que alguien interprete su acción de mala manera. –Sonriendo con tristeza- Muchas gracias...- dándole la espalda y marchándose.

------------

Nakuru aquella noche cenando con Eriol repasaba los eventos acontecidos aquel día en el velorio de Monohui. Una de las cosas en las que más insistió fueron los eventos acaecidos en el despacho de Touya y lo ocurrido con lo que Yukito dejaba con Touya para Katsumi.

.-Me pareció un tanto extraño. – Dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio y picando sus vegetales.- es decir... ¿Por qué no se lo dio Yukito mismo¿Por qué a través de Touya? al menos que...

.-No vayas a desbordar tu imaginación... – Declara reacio.

.-¿A ti que mosca te ha picado? – preguntó su prima indignada y bastante preocupada. –Eriol: Desde que salimos del velorio andas de mal humor... ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Eriol retiró su servilleta de sus piernas y declaró.-Me duele un poco la cabeza...

Mentía por supuesto. Cuando fue a buscar a la joven asistenta para que se marcharan juntos, se enteró por Sakura que esta ya se había marchado. Cuando se encontró con Touya en la puerta este le confirmó que se había marchado ya. Se sintió inquieto de no haber tenido la oportunidad de llevarle a su casa y ver donde vivía.

No que no lo supiera. Pero durante el velatorio, buscaba razones incluso a veces inverosímiles para tomar un tema de conversación, cualquiera con tal de escucharla hablar. Ella terminaba por escabullirse de su alcance y él al final, decidió dejarle en paz.

Desde la noche del baile no había pensado en otra cosa que en el beso. ¡Era como tratar de sacar de su mente un recuerdo que presionaba con quedarse! Eriol tomó su vino con rapidez no notando siquiera su sabor.

.-Para tener dolor de cabeza, vaya que estás bebiendo esta noche- dijo Nakuru. Usualmente aquella copa le duraba toda la noche.

Eriol observa el vidrio vacío y dice. – Discúlpame Nakuru...

.-No te preocupes por eso. Lo que quisiera saber...- Sonriendo a volver al tema que le inquietaba.- ¿Acaso Katsumi y Yukito tienen algo medio extraño por el lado? No se me hace Tsukishiro de ese tipo... –Ve que Eriol frunce su ceño profundamente. -¿Tu que crees¿Crees que ella y Tsukishiro...- cortando lo que iba a decir pues la mano de Eriol se estrella con violencia sobre la madera de la mesa.

-Quisiera que no te pusieras a comentar eso- observando a su alrededor y ve el mayordomo que les sirve. Añade con presteza y cierto tono de desagrado.- Tsukishiro no dejaría y tampoco le sería infiel a su esposa en un millón de años.

.-No estoy diciendo eso –Dijo la muchacha rápidamente.- Pero algunos hombres... bueno tienen sus cositas de lado. Y además, tanta confidencialidad entre ellos... tanto misterio... algo no bueno esconden.

.-.No Tsukishiro...- Insiste Eriol buscando otra razón para la intriga del sobre.

Nakuru parpadeó dos veces mirando a su primo y prosiguió a comer en silencio. Eriol mientras tanto analizaba lo dicho por su _prima "¿Por qué¿Qué razones tendría que tener Tsukishiro para darle dinero a través de Touya¿Qué secretos hay entre ellos?"_ Preguntaba por sus adentros.

Pero además otra cosa surgía de su persona, algo que no experimentaba en mucho tiempo: unos irritables celos se manifestaban Por su persona.

**--------- **

Cuando llegaba a su casa, lo hacía con dos bolsas de plástico del mercado cercano. Subía las escaleras de metal que le llevaban a su departamento. Al levantar su mirada su rostro se volvió de marfil al observar la silueta de un individuo que esperaba al tope de las escaleras.

-Necesito hablar con usted...- comenzó a decir.

.-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Ya todo lo que ha dicho con anterioridad, no me ha interesado. No habrá nada diferente...

.-¿Y si dijera que tengo la manera de inculparle con la desaparición de las perlas? – deteniéndole en seco. La muchacha le observó un instante antes de hablar mientras su sonrisa socarrona dominaba su rostro. –Eso fue algo que no mencioné la última vez que nos reunimos.

.-¿Cómo sabe usted de ...- pensándolo unos instantes.- ¡Usted las robó!

.-Llamaría tomar prestado preciosa. – Dijo. La muchacha no hesitó para bajar las escaleras y tomar la acera del lugar. El sujeto la seguía. - ¿Podría detenerse un segundo? Tengo que hablar con usted...

.- ¡Yo no tengo nada que decirle! Lo que si voy a hacer es decirle a Sakura y a todos que usted robó las perlas... – El hombre la detuvo con aprehensión por su mano. Las bolsas cayeron.

.-¿Quién te creería muchachita? Yo no he puesto un pie en esa joyería cuando las perlas fueron robadas...

.-Alguien más lo hizo por usted...

.-No tienes como probar eso. Solo puedo decirle a la policía que, tu las robaste... y podríamos probarlo... ¿no es cierto?

.-¡Suélteme! – forcejeaba ella. El hombre la dejó ir.

.-Quiero que me consigas el titulo de propiedad de la joyería.- Habló el hombre. – Ya te dije lo que ganarás con tu colaboración: Ganarías un buen dinero... saldrías de unos cuantos problemas.

.-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Cometí un error en escucharle dos noches atrás, pero no lo haré de nuevo. No necesito ayudarle. No necesito nada...

.-¿Lo dice quien vive en este vecindario de segunda cuando podría estar viviendo en una casa cómoda y conduciendo un coche mas o menos decente? -Habló con decisión.- ¡Vamos Niña! Piénsalo... tu vida daría un cambio radical. Podría darte todo lo que quisieras... – Insistió.

Ella lo observó intensamente. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio¿Cómo era aquello posible? Si ni siquiera él mismo tenía posibilidades: por eso quería el dinero del abuelo de Tomoyo.-¿Cómo es eso¡Usted mismo no tiene un centavo¿Cómo puede pagarme lo que me promete?

.-Muy cierto, pero ese negocio vale mucho. Cuando lo venda y todo lo que tiene, podré darte una buena recompensa – acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Observó en sus ojos, como la necesidad podía ganarle a su voluntad.- Te daría tanto dinero si me consigues el titulo de propiedad de la joyería... Se que está o en la caja fuerte del negocio pero los cerrojos han sido cambiados... – Sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo.- Estos son mis números.- Forzando a que ella tomase la tarjeta en su mano.-Piénsalo. – Alejándose de la muchacha.

Ella lo observó marcharse mientras se asomaba un terrible dolor de cabeza en su persona. Comenzó a lloviznar y tembló ante el frío que comenzaba a sentir. Pensando en sus palabras, las alejó de la cabeza en un instante a pensar en el anciano Monohui: Ese hombre se había convertido en un padre sustituto para ella. Le había ayudado. No le mudó con él, porque ella no lo permitió.

_"No. No seré como ellos. No soy como ellos. No voy a traicionar a Sakura, ni al abuelo o a Tomoyo... no importa lo que ella piense de mi, o quien soy en verdad"_ pensó en sus adentros ingresando a su departamento mientras la llovizna incrementaba y el frío se hacía mas inclemente.

**--------- Continuará**.

**El final inevitable se hizo presente. El adiós a un hombre ejemplar y maravilloso fue dado y todos mostraron su lado solidario aunque otros merecían no estar allí: se nota que tan maravilloso es el grupo de rock de Tomoyo quienes fueron a verle. ¿Cuál es el secreto de Katsumi tan grande que vale que Monohui le sobornara? No está muy lejos de revelarse la verdad y creo que mas de uno no se la creerá. ¡Pobre Eriol! Está celoso de Yukito y con justa razón ¿Qué será la complicidad del abogado con Katsumi? Y por otro lado ¡Yue! Tremenda bofetada que se ganó el sujeto. El se lo busca por ser tan cruel con aquellos a quien quiere o lo quieren a él. ¿Por qué actúa así¿Qué es lo que esconde además de sus sentimientos "Mas que obvios" por Seika¿Por qué la hizo correr de su lado¡Pronto lo sabrán! **

**Primero y ante todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Como siempre me siento emocionada ante el apoyo de personas tan fieles a esta historia como a la mayoría de mis fics. Muchas gracias a Marian0b, Cindy y a FairyF quienes son la nueva adición a la lista de lectores de "Rodeados" y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo a KendaPassoma, a mi amiga entrañable Daulaci, Isis Temptation (gracias como siempre amiga y espero verte por aquí en algún momento…), Fénix Girl, Fabisa, NerakCibeles entre otros, quienes leen la historia pero no me dejan rr. Espero que este capitulo los anime a cambiar de parecer. **

**Feliz día de la amistad para quienes no he felicitado o visto desde entonces. Un saludo y agradecimientos a SyaoranSakuRocks por su precioso mensaje. Gracias por sus deseos. **

**Ahora les dejo con un avance del próximo Capitulo. **

_-¿Cómo que no aparece información de Katsumi? Shaoran: tienes que estar bromeando...- dijo Tomoyo caminando en su habitación en la casa de los Kinomoto. Shaoran había aprovechado la hora y llamó a la residencia preguntando por Tomoyo y no Sakura. _

_Mientras Tomoyo escuchaba incrédula el reporte del detective a puertas cerradas en su habitación Sakura permanecía a su lado pendiente a todo lo que se hablara: De todas maneras Tomoyo nunca le dijo que saliera. _

_Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida: la muchacha era una desconocida incluso a Shaoran li. _

_.-Eso te explico: no ha aparecido nada concerniente a Katsumi. No es de donde ella dijo en su solicitud de empleo. Al menos no hay Katsumi con ese apellido en toda la región. La última Katsumi de ese apellido, era una profesora de primaria que falleció hace más de tres años. No hay ninguna otra referencia por aquí. _

_.-.Shaoran... ¿Entonces... _

_.-No existe en la base de datos. – Concluyó Li que captó la atención de Tomoyo y también de Sakura.- No es quien dice ser... _


	15. Chapter 15

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

**_Una dedicatoria especial a mi amiga Daulaci quien me ha servido de apoyo incondicional en estos últimos días y a Isis T. quien con su buen sentido del humor me ha extraído mas de una sonrisa. _**

**_¡Gracias a ambas! _**

**Capitulo Quince. **

Los días transcurrieron sin mucha novedad, excepto por el hecho que Matsi había dado a luz una preciosa niña de cabellos grisáceos como su papá y tenía la belleza física y la delicadeza de la mamá. Se llamaba Yukina en honor a su papá y los Kinomoto y Tomoyo habían ido a verle a su casa a ver a la nueva bebé. Los Tsukishiro estaban alegres con la llegada de su primogénita.

Mientras los hombres conversaban casi afuera de la habitación.

-Cuéntame Sakura... – Pidió Matsi con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Cómo está Shaoran Li? Yukito me contó que no estaba en el...- hesitando al acordarse de Tomoyo quien cargaba con ilusión a la pequeña. –No lo ha visto últimamente.

.-No. Tuvo que salir a la ciudad- habló con cierto gesto melancólico y una mirada ilusionada.

.-.Cuidado Sakura... me suenas a alguien enamorada.- Ambas observando a Touya quien hablaba con Yukito en voz baja.

.-No se que decirte, jamás he estado enamorada.

.-Excepto de Yukito.- sonrió afablemente la señora Tsukishiro haciéndole sonrojarse.

.-Era muy niña en aquel entonces. El sentimiento no es el mismo. Y sabes que Yukito es como un hermano para mí.

.-Claro que lo se- dijo con una sonrisa. – Me agrada el señor Li- declaró acomodándose la bata de seda en su pecho que se le resbalaba y no le gustaba estar desarreglada: la mujer era muy perfeccionista.- Es un hombre que irradia confianza, seguridad y es muy guapo...

Sakura se sonrojó y asintió en silencio. –Es alguien muy agradable. Puedes hablar con él sin que te enteres que el tiempo pasa...

.-Y supongo que besará muy bien- Dijo para fastidiar a Sakura quien se sonrojó encendidamente.

.-Bueno... ettooooo...- Dijo retirando la mirada del rostro de Matsi y ocasionando que se ruborizara. –Me llamó anoche pero no pudimos hablar mucho.

.-Bueno creo que hacen bonita pareja- dijo Matsi en conclusión. –Y espero que vuelva pronto...

.-¿Quien hace bonita pareja?- Interrumpió Touya la conversación aproximándose a las jóvenes.

.-Pensábamos... en lo ocurrido en el baile...- habló inmediatamente Matsi. Sakura observó de reojo a su amiga y luego a su hermano ¿se habrá dado cuenta que no era verdad? –En Nakuru Akizuki y el soltero que ganó. Hablábamos que hacen una bonita pareja.

Yukito por supuesto no les creyó: conocía a su esposa muy bien para saber cuando mentía. Pero tampoco las delataría. Ya se enteraría luego.

Pero Touya tampoco les creyó. Sakura era tan mala mentirosa que era obvio que algo se cocía allí. Pero habría tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Según supe es hermano de la señora Paisanami. La dueña de la tienda de ropa interior en la calle principal. El hermano menor y soltero. No vive aquí.- Habló Sakura cambiando el tema.

.-Bueno Touya: Te salvaste. Si todo va bien entre ellos, Nakuru no te perseguirá mas...- dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

Touya fijó su mirada sutilmente en la amatista: Aquella noche. Era difícil no pensar en aquella noche: Tomoyo respondía a sus caricias de manera fogosa y él mismo estaba desbocado en sus atenciones y en la respuesta de su propio cuerpo.

Había escuchado de la química que debía de existir en las personas: una química que debía subsistir incluso por encima de la misma sexual. Era mucho más que deseo, pasión o el anhelo de llevársela a la cama y era más que claro para él. Pero ¿Por qué no podía decirle a ella que no la deseaba solamente¿Qué podía ser posible que...

La bebé comenzó a alterarse despertándole de sus pensamientos y Tomoyo comenzó a tararearle una canción de cuna, atrayendo a los pocos segundos la mirada intensa del moreno sobre ella. Tomoyo estaba tan inmersa en la bebé y su rostro que inevitablemente se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

Touya se quedó observándole con melancolía y también con ilusión. Yukito se le quedó observando y Matsi también observó aquella particular mirada de Touya y los esposos se observaron entre sí.

Touya se preguntaba en lo más profundo de su mente. ¿Cómo sería ver a Tomoyo todos los días de aquella manera? Verle con un bebé en los brazos era tan encantador y prometedor, que no parecía una idea descabellada del todo.

Ella, se veía soñada con aquella actitud melancólica y era más que notable que en algún lugar de su persona, anhelaba el contacto de aquella magnitud. ¿Por qué no? Era una mujer y las mujeres tienen siempre ideas de formar una familia. Se imaginó nuevamente a Tomoyo cargando niños: bañándolos. Dándoles de comer... y no era tan difícil imaginar una vida feliz. E irracionalmente para él, podía verse compartiendo aquellos hábitos con ella.

Después de Kaho, jamás se había puesto a imaginarse al lado de otra mujer. Ilógico aun, imaginarse teniendo niños con alguien. Criando una familia. Pero ¿Acaso era tan imposible?

Tomoyo siempre había sentido algo por él y aunque él lo quisiera o no, admitía en aquel momento, que sus sentimientos por la amatista habían existido desde siempre. Por ello decidió poner distancias.

Por ello había decidido casarse con una mujer que fue una decepción tras otra.

¿Qué tan difícil era reiniciar una vida al lado de Tomoyo¡No! No podía pensar aquello. Tomoyo era una mujer hermosa y ahora era rica. Pensó en las palabras del hijo de Monohui y tío de la chica: las personas pensarían que se casaban por el dinero de ella. Y no era así. Jamás se casaría con ella por dinero.

¿Por qué lo haría? Porque la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella.

¿Y ese era el caso?

.-Vaya Tomoyo- dijo Matsi sonriéndole y despertando a Touya de sus profundos pensamientos – Te ves tan natural con un bebé en tus brazos...

.-Tomoyo será una perfecta madre cuándo su momento llegue- Dijo Yukito sonrojándole. Tomoyo observó las sonrisas de ambos padres cuando vieron la bebé dormitar en sus brazos gracias a las canciones de cuna. –Después de todo, eso viene en la sangre. –Tomoyo pasó la bebé a su padre.

.-Mamá era la mejor- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo melancólicamente.- Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella, pero si recuerdo que siempre se desvivía por mi.

.-La señora Sonomi era alguien especial.- habló Touya atrayendo su mirada.- La recuerdo más que tú y Sakura; y Yukito tiene razón: serás tan buena madre como lo fue Sonomi.

.-Touya...- dijo ella emocionada por sus palabras. Tanto así que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. –Gracias...- dijo limpiando sus ojos.- Disculpen.- Saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Allí se observaron mutuamente y comprendieron en silencio que la chica aun seguía muy afectada por lo ocurrido con su abuelo.

Pero Touya analizaba silenciosamente que, sus sentimientos por ella estaban mas que claros.

Pero no podía hacer nada para mejorar aquello.

**------- Unos días después... **

Comenzaba a bajar la temperatura. Tomoyo continuó sus días en la casa de los Kinomoto pero no había mucha interacción entre ella y Touya. Había días que ella se despertaba pensando que lo de su abuelo había sido solo un mal sueño y al abrir los ojos se encontraría con el gentil hombre haciendo el desayuno.

Pero esa no era la realidad.

La noche anterior fue cuando ella y Touya cruzaron más de tres palabras. Entendía porque Touya no querría hablarle: Ella misma no había sido tan amables con ninguno de ellos.

Shinji parecía no tener la curiosidad inicial acerca de su persona. Había recibido unas lecciones de piano la noche anterior pero Tomoyo admitía que estaba muy distraída y parecería que el chico se dio cuenta: él pidió que le dejaran las lecciones por aquella noche inconclusas y Tomoyo no refutó mucho su decisión: Ella misma comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

Sakura estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos y en el negocio: Shaoran Li no había vuelto y se había marchado mas de una semana atrás.

Irónicamente Touya en su oficina pensaba lo mismo acaecido la noche anterior. Fumaba cosa mas común aquellos días que alguna clase de ansiedad que hubiera percibido en toda su vida.

_-Recuerda...- comenzó Touya diciéndole en un momento que se apareció por la habitación y Tomoyo parecía escribir algo en un cuaderno de notas. – Que la audiencia es mañana¿Estás preparada?_

_.-Si- dijo ella y agregó.- Yukito pasará por mi mañana temprano._

_Touya asintió. Yukito le había hablado del particular. _

_Al sentir su presencia en el umbral de su puerta, entrecerró el libro y levantó su mirada. Era la primera vez que ella le veía a los ojos de Touya y este pudo percibir el aire melancólico en los mismos. _

_Entonces un deseo irracional de protegerle, de decirle que todo estaría bien y de acurrucarle en sus brazos hasta que fuera consciente que la vida continuaba, llegaba a su persona. ¡Dios¿Por qué era tan difícil seguir sus instintos y velar por ella¿Por qué era tan dificultoso decir las palabras correctas? Las palabras que debía de escuchar Tomoyo y que él mismo refutaba tanto en decir pero eran tan claras en su cabeza. _

_.-Ya veo...- Habló con cierta reserva. Tomoyo se le quedó mirando atentamente: parecía haberse dado una ducha momentos antes; sus cabellos estaban húmedos y peinados hacía atrás. Tenía una camisa mangas cortas color azul claro que le asentaba de maravilla a su tono de piel. Se veía muy masculino y viril. _

_.-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó al verlo ataviado. Touya asintió. _

_-Voy a donde Yue un rato... – Ella bajó su mirada un instante a su libreta y él estuvo de pie unos instantes allí para preguntarle.- ¿Y Sakura? _

_-. Dijo que llegaría tarde... está con Katsumi revisando unos documentos de la oficina del abuelo. – Entristeciendo su mirada. _

_.-¿No deberías ayudarlas? Te ayudaría a ...- hesitando un instante. – Superar las cosas... _

_.-No creo... no podría. Desalojar la oficina de mi abuelo es...- suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros. –En fin. Sakura y Katsumi harán un buen trabajo. _

_.-¿Tu estarás bien aquí está noche? – Tomoyo sentía la mirada intensa de Touya en si. _

_.-Si. Shinji quiere que retomemos las lecciones esta noche- hesitando.- Espero que no te moleste que usemos el piano de tu madre para ello. _

_.-No. Hay que darle uso algún día. _

_.-Recuerdo cuando tocabas el piano.- Dijo ella distraídamente.- Eras alguien muy talentoso. _

_Touya guardó silencio ¿Talentoso? Tal vez con práctica y empeño. Fuera de eso tuvo que dejar las lecciones o las prácticas para volverse cazador de perlas. – Ya mis manos no están como antes. Están ásperas y toscas del trabajo.- Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a sus manos. _

_Y los recuerdos de aquellas manos ardientes como brasas recorriendo su cuerpo le ruborizaron intensamente. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar aquello en esos momentos? _

_.-Trata de que no se acueste tarde. – Atrayéndole al presente. Se sentía algo acalorada hasta en la planta de los pies. Solo esperaba que no se le notara nada en su rostro. _

_.-¿No regresarás a casa temprano? –Preguntó cuando Touya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse. _

_.-No antes de las diez. – admitió. _

_.-Pensé que tu eras de los que más allá de las nueve no estaban fuera de su cama. _

_"Solo si tú estuvieras en mi cama... fuera posible" – pensó aturdiéndose a donde iban sus pensamientos y los encaminó inmediatamente respondiendo.-Tal vez. Pero prometí a Yue ayudarle con unas cosas- mintió.- Shinji tiene el teléfono si quiere localizarme... buenas noches...- dirigiéndose a las escaleras. _

Vestida con un traje gris de falda hasta las rodillas y chaqueta de sastre mostraba un estilo pulcro y estilizado para la audiencia. En aquel momento el timbre sonó y Sakura abrió dándole la bienvenida a Yukito.

-Buenos días Tomoyo – saludó el hombre cuando estuvo frente a ella. -¿Estás lista?

.-Si. Solo esperamos a Katsumi por unos documentos... y nos podremos ir.

.-¿El titulo de propiedad?

.-Así es- dijo la amatista.- No estaban en casa y Katsumi los ha estado buscando en la oficina. Según entendí.

.-No lo encontramos cuando limpiamos en estos días- dijo Sakura dubitativa.- ¿Cómo fue que se nos escapó de la vista?

.-Estas cosas pasan- declaró Yukito.--¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

.-Seguro con ese coche que tiene, no ha encendido aun- Analizó Sakura. – Ese coche un día de estos será su desgracia.

.-Hablando de coches- interrumpió Touya en el salón y habló con la amatista.- Me han avisado del taller. Ya el tuyo está listo.

.- ¿Te explicaron que tenía?

.-Algo con la batería y unos cables. Como es un deportivo, han tenido que esperar pues mandaron a buscar las piezas a la ciudad.

Tomoyo asintió y él añadió.- Iré a buscarlo mas tarde.

.-Por favor Touya. Te lo agradezco.

Touya observó el rostro de Tomoyo; tenía una sutil sombra debajo de sus ojos y aquello no le gustó: También observaba que estaba nerviosa.

.-Yuki ¿Podemos hablar por unos instantes¿Podrían esperar unos segundos? – preguntó a las chicas.

.-Si, tenemos algo de tiempo- dijo Sakura saliendo con su amiga al porche de la casa. Yuki siguió a Touya a su oficina.

.-¿Qué pasa Touya?

.-No las dejes fuera de tu vista Yuki.- Dijo Touya con aprehensión aunque sonaba muy sereno. –Tenemos que mantener a Tomoyo cerca y su tío no es una buena persona.

-No te preocupes. Mantendré mis ojos atentos por si se presenta algo. Aunque todo estará bien y el juicio no durará mucho: si el titulo está a nombre de Tomoyo, no hay nada mas que hacer.

Touya asintió en silencio y añadió.- ¿Cuándo será la lectura del testamento?

.-Dentro de dos o tres días- dijo con seguridad.- He hablado con el abogado que Monohui contrató para esos trámites y todo está en marcha. La lectura se hará en su despacho.. – Observando el reloj.- Será mejor que vayamos... a propósito ¿Por qué no irás? Creo que Tomoyo agradecerá tu presencia.

.-Sakura ya va con ustedes. Shinji necesita quien lo recoja de la escuela. Tengo que ir al mecánico por su coche y tengo que ir al banco.

-¿Al banco?

.-Si. Tengo que hablar con el encargado del préstamo. Tengo que pedirle una extensión.

Yukito suspiró con resignación.- ¿Es muy grave? – mirándole a los ojos.

.-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. – Dijo Touya seriamente y Yukito no se convencía. – Estoy cerca de algo... pero tengo que pasar un tiempo fuera en el río.

Yukito asintió. Que tan diferentes eran sus vidas: mientras Yukito asistió a la universidad e hizo un postgrado, su hermano y Touya no hicieron carrera. Eran hombres de vidas sencillas.

.-Sabes cual es la solución a tus problemas económicos.

.-Si. – Afirmó Touya con desafío.- Sacar la cosecha que tengo ya localizada. – sonriéndole sutilmente.

.-¿Acaso la tienes localizada? – preguntó sorprendido. –Pensé que no aparecían bancos de perlas. Tú mismo has estado este último año buscando y no habías encontrado.

.-Mi suerte ha cambiado. La localicé hace un par de días. Tengo que negociar las perlas con Katsumi u otro negocio en caso que ella no me las compre.

.-Eso tienes que negociarlo con Tomoyo ya. Es la dueña.

.-Sabes que Tomoyo no tiene tanto conocimiento del negocio como Katsumi o Sakura. Además no dependeré de ella para sostenerme económicamente.

.-Es cierto. Katsumi ha hecho un trabajo excelente con los libros e igual Sakura. ¿Crees que Tomoyo las dejará dirigir el lugar?

.-Creo que el deseo de Tomoyo es mantener el legado de su abuelo.

.-Lo que la hará quedarse posiblemente aquí- Dijo Yukito sonriendo misteriosamente a su amigo. Pero por otro lado, Yukito siempre sonreía. Touya evadió su mirada.

.-Si. Es lo más probable. Ehhhh... las sacaré en esta semana.

.-¿No hay riesgo de que te las ganen?

.-Así es. Pero el río ha subido. Tiene que ser un loco quien se aventure por esa zona.

-Solo tú te aventuras por ahí. Así que, si de locos hablamos.- Touya sonrió aceptándolo como un cumplido más que una ofensa. .-Si es así no tendrás que casarte con Tomoyo...- sonrió Yukito esperanzado.

.-No tendría que casarme por dinero...- haciendo que su amigo le devolviera una mirada de total desconcierto.

.-¿Qué?- Le interroga con una sonrisa nerviosa y llena de expectativa.- ¿Acaso tengo que entender que podrías ver el casarte con Tomoyo como una alternativa?

.-Te admito que un tiempo atrás habría abandonado absurdo pensamiento. Pero los últimos días lo he pensado y mucho...- no pudo decir mas nada, pues Yukito le sorprendió abrazándole.

-¡En hora buena Touya¡Te felicito! – Separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos con profunda admiración.- Tengo que admitirte que esperaba que este día llegara...

.-¿Acaso pensabas que, alguna vez terminaríamos juntos?

.-Si supieras que si- afirmó. – Siempre tuve la loca idea...

.-¡Imposible! Esa chica era tan joven o más que Sakura. Jamás la miraría como prospecto.

.-Tu no la veías pero nosotros sí. ¿Y cuando son ustedes novios?

.-No somos novios...- ahí Yuki parpadeó sorprendido todavía. – Es decir...- exhalando profundo y avergonzándose sutilmente. -...no somos...

.-¿No están en una relación?

.-No exactamente...

Un minuto de silencio y luego dos se hicieron presentes.

.-Touya...- preguntó el hombre dubitativo.- ¿Acaso tu y Tomoyo...

Touya entendió el curso de sus palabras.-¡Claro que no! – Respondió acalorado y en su cabeza pensó "Pero casi pasa una semana atrás..." – No... bueno, es confuso.

.-Pues te aconsejo aquí y ahora que si es confuso para ti, es mejor que lo aclares y con tiempo. Antes de que ambos cometan un error.

.-¿Un error?

.-Es notable para nosotros que sientes algo por Tomoyo. Algo fuerte. Pero sentirlo no basta: Tienes que estar claro en eso que sientes y saberlo identificarlo. Y entonces, estarás listo...

---------------

En el interior ambas mujeres escucharon como un vehículo se aproximaba por el camino. Vieron descender a la asistente de Monohui quien observó la fachada de la casa un instante y parecía meditar un segundo. Dejando el vehículo en marcha se aproximó a los escalones de la casa donde las dos mujeres se hicieron visibles al salir por la puerta. – Buenos días.

.-Buenos días- Saludaron ambas. Katsumi hesitó antes de entregarles un portafolio de plástico y finalmente lo extendió a su dueña. Tomoyo lo tomó notando cierta duda en su mirada.- ¿No quieres tomar algo antes de irte? – preguntó Sakura.

.-No. Se me hace tarde para abrir...

.-Bueno, te veremos esta tarde.

.-Si. Cuéntenme como va todo.- despidiéndose de ambas mujeres. Rápidamente abordó su coche y se retiraba a una velocidad moderada.

.-¿Shaoran no te ha llamado? – preguntó Tomoyo observando por donde se había marchado Katsumi.

.-No. Pero me dijo que estaba haciendo tus averiguaciones. – Dijo Sakura con un dejo de esperanza. –Vamos. Tenemos que marcharnos ya. – Recibiendo el portafolio de manos de Tomoyo.

La amatista se quedó afuera, pese a que Sakura fue a avisar a los hombres que el documento que esperaba llegó. Momentos después se despedía fríamente de Touya y se marchaba con Sakura y Yukito para el tribunal.

----------

Katsumi estaba sentada en el café a pocas puertas del negocio. Estaba muy inmersa en sus preocupaciones.

Hubo un instante que pensó en serio tomar la propuesta de Monohui. Pero hacerlo sería ser lo más ruin. Sabía que el hombre haría una vez tuviera el titulo de propiedad de la casa: lo haría desaparecer y quitaría a Tomoyo todo lo que era legítimamente suyo. No era su forma de ser y tampoco actuaría de aquella manera tan mezquina.

Por ello, cuando encontró el documento, decidió entregárselo a su dueña. Pero quedaba un detalle: la letra del coche se vencía en dos semanas y tenía que pagarlo, pese a que trató de devolverlo por la cantidad de inconvenientes que este le ofrecía mas que beneficios. Pero el dueño de la agencia de vehículos usados donde lo compró se ha negado en aceptarlo de vuelta.

Cuando Nakuru Akizuki ingresó con paso decidido y se sentó a su lado sin retirarle la mirada, la muchacha estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos pero su mirada se levantó a los ojos de su amiga. Katsumi le devolvía una mirada curiosa y un poco nerviosa. Las personas a su alrededor hablaban bajito y otras desayunaban y se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y de el café siendo servido.

Ya cuando la gentil jovencita no soportaba la incertidumbre, preguntó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.-¿Cuánto ganas con los Monohui?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió y no ocultó la vergüenza que sentía en aquel tema. Tomó un sorbo de su café. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.-Estoy tratando de involucrarme en un proyecto- dijo inmediatamente. Observó a una de las meseras y dijo.- Un café descafeinado por favor...- fue servido inmediatamente delante de ella y añadió dirigiéndole la palabra a Katsumi.- Pero necesito a alguien que sepa de negocios...

.-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

.-Quiero que tu seas esa persona- solicitó con una voz de confidencialidad Katsumi le observaba con incredulidad y Nakuru añadió.- Te he visto como te desenvuelves en la joyería. Eres alguien capaz y necesito alguien de mi confianza para que me ayude a presupuestar...

.-¿Yo¿Me lo está pidiendo... a mí? – haciendo una pausa en donde se sintió mas nerviosa. La mirada de Nakuru era de imploración y seguridad.- No, no... Soy solo una asistente... ¿qué se yo de proyectos?

.-Sabes de números.

-Bueno, el señor Monohui insistió que tomara unos cursos técnicos pero...

.-Pero nada ¿Acaso números no son números donde quiera¡Te pagaré por tu tiempo!

Katsumi la observó intensamente. ¡Claro que necesitaba el dinero! Ahora mismo no abundaba mucho y debía de buscar la manera de pagar el préstamo que Touya le hizo el día del velorio de Monohui. Y el dinero no sobraba en su billetera.

Lo pensó unos instantes y añadió.- No puedo reunirme en el día en la semana. Tengo que trabajar en la joyería.

.-No es problema. Podemos reunirnos después que salgas del trabajo. Un par de horas diarias harán el truco y trabajarás en tu casa los fines de semana y el lunes pasaría por los números que trabajes a la joyería- Dijo Nakuru y añadió rápidamente.- Tendré al chofer que pase a recogerte a las seis y media. –Sorprendiéndole.

.-¿Chofer?

.-¡Claro! Tiene que pasar a recogerte. Y no permitiré que luego te me arrepientas y ese coche tuyo no es el más fiable del mundo. Trabajaremos en el despacho de Eriol en la casa.- Ahí la muchacha se pone precipitadamente de pie sorprendiéndole.

.-¿En ... en donde?

.-En casa. No hay otro sitio donde hablar de negocios que el despacho de Eriol – Sonriéndole confiadamente aunque era notable para la perspicaz mujer, que la chica a la mención del nombre de su primo, se puso muy nerviosa.

.-...¿Crees que sea... es decir... no se molestará si acaparamos su despacho?

.-... No que va. No está en casa...

.-¿No? – sintiendo segundos antes el corazón latirle en los oídos y regresar a su palpitar normal.

.-No. Se fue hace dos días... ¿No lo sabías?

Katsumi lo pensó unos segundos. Eriol dos días antes trató de hablar con ella. Se había aparecido en la joyería pero al final se había marchado sin decir mucho.

.-Oh. – expresó ella solamente sintiéndose en aquel instante misteriosamente nostálgica.

Y Nakuru también notó aquello y no evitó sonreír pero no mucho para que Katsumi no sospechara.

Desde días atrás había notado muchas cosas. Y mas en su primo. Eriol estaba bastante distraído y menos comunicativo de lo normal. Solía enfrascarse en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo y se había llenado de mas trabajo que nunca.

Y todo aquel extraño comportamiento inició la noche del velorio de Monohui.

Entonces, estudió el rostro de la jovencita. Sus mejillas estaban sutilmente encendidas y sus ojos brillantes pero nostálgicos.

Entonces una ridícula pero no tan imposible idea vino a su cabeza.

.-No se cuando volverá. Solo me dijo que sería pronto. ¿Qué me dices? Te pagaré semanal por tu tiempo y será muy conveniente para ti. Empezaríamos mañana en la noche. Si quieres, mi chofer puede recogerte en tu casa y te traería a la joyería.

.-No. No es necesario. Caminaré. Tengo el coche para diligencias mas largas. Aquí vengo a pies.

.-¿Entonces aceptas?

La muchacha le sonrió tímidamente y asintió con su cabeza. Nakuru, feliz se incorporó y le abrazó.-No quiero que esto interfiera con mi trabajo.

.-Y no lo hará lo prometo.- pagando su café y lo de la chica, se despidió de ella donde le esperaba un chofer y observó por el escaparate donde la chica recogía sus cosas y sonrió ante lo que en su cabeza se elaboraba.

"No es mala idea. Pero debo de estar segura... de que se trata en verdad de eso... y si mis sospechas son ciertas..." Sonrió complacida al imaginarse los planes que habrá mas adelante para darle a aquella muchacha la oportunidad que merecía.

**---------- **

El hombre estaba dándole mantenimiento a su vehiculo pues era la única manera de distraerse, durante el día luego de pasar la cuenta de los libros, limpiar la bodega, hacer la solicitud a los suplidores y pintar el salón de su departamento de soltero. Era muy hábil con sus manos y esto era gracias a la experiencia y su habilidad de ser muy inteligente para desempeñar cualquier trabajo.

Pero fuera de todo lo que pudiera hacer en su vida, prefería ser dueño de aquel bar.

Los ojos gélidos de Tsukishiro mostraban en su soledad una concentración profunda mientras limpiaba los pistones del motor de su vehiculo: quien lo viera siempre pulcro e impecable, se sorprendería enormemente con el sexapeal que irradiaba teniendo solo una camisilla sobre su cuerpo que bien no era musculoso o fortachón si mostraba que levantar cajas de botellas de licor y cerveza, era un buen levantamiento de pesas. Sus cabellos platinos cual luna llena ahora amarrados en la coletilla y recogidos para que no entorpecieran en su labor. El sudor perlaba su piel pálida llamando la atención de cualquier par de ojos femeninos o masculinos (que tuvieran mas cromosomas femeninos que otra cosa), que pasasen por allí.

Cuando iba a colocar uno de los pistones ya limpios en la transmisión mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, siente el repentino escozor proveniente de una de sus manos y el pistón cae mientras él evita proferir una maldición. Observa su piel pálida y manchada de grasa de motor y también el liquido carmín que se deslizaba lentamente entre sus dedos.

Ante aquella cortadura con el abanico de la transmisión, deshizo un paño que tenía en un lado para revisarse la herida y evitó proferir una maldición nueva en voz alta. No estaba concentrado. Tal cual le había ocurrido por días.

-Debes de desinfectártela.- Habló una voz haciendo que él dirigiera su mirada a la recién llegada. –Esas cortaduras si se infectan….- Dejando a propósito el silencio entre ellos.

Yue no mostró sorpresa pero ella sabía que lo había sorprendido. Finalmente su voz sonó como un susurro traído de gran distancia cuando pregunta.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que andabas "de paso".

La mujer se despojó de sus gafas y se aproximó a él confiada mientras observaba con delicadeza su dedo para decirle a igual tono de voz.- Estaba por aquí de paso. Pero me he quedado un tiempo ¿Qué pasó con tu chica? – levantando su mirada a los ojos helados y pudo leer en ellos negativa.

-Se marchó.- Dice con sequedad- Mejor.

-¿Para quién¿Para ella o para ti? – Yue en silencio se separa de ella y guarda su distancia mientras presiona nuevamente la herida con el paño y va a un grifo que está al otro lado del edificio.

Sentía su presencia tras él y no volteó. Dejaba solo el agua correr sobre sus manos y esta disolver la sangre pero no la grasa: Esta era más difícil de desprender.

-¿Qué viniste a buscar? – Pregunta Yue sin mirarle. Siente el aroma a cigarrillo y suponía que era ella quien fumaba.

-Solo vine a charlar… - Tomando una bocanada- Pese a todo, creo que siento una afinidad a tu persona… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-Creo que eso se llama atracción sexual. Ya pasará. Aquella noche ambos la teníamos- Habla con frivolidad. Levanta sus ojos grises cuales geiser helado. – Y puedo recordarte que…

-No vine a ese tipo de visita – Dice ella sonriendo algo halagada. –Aunque no me negaría…- guiñándole el ojo- Tengo el presentimiento que eres todo un semental en la intimidad, al menos de hasta donde nosotros llegamos: lástima que no fue hasta el final… -haciendo una pausa.- Esa chica tuya será muy afortunada.

Yue no emitió palabra y tampoco gesticuló en ningún sentido.

Ella le observó y notó que la herida estaba abierta. Dice con gentileza- Deja que te limpie la herida…- mirándole a los ojos- y charlemos…

-Iré por el botiquín y unas cervezas… Espera aquí. – Ofreció el sujeto.

Ella sonrió con lentitud viéndole ascender los escalones hacía lo que parecía que era su casa.

Al bajar la encontró inclinada en su vehiculo y ya terminando el cigarrillo. Con dos cervezas en una mano y el botiquín con el paño envolviendo su otra mano, se aproximó a ella y minutos después compartían la cerveza uno al lado del otro.

-¿Ninguna mujer ha entrado jamás a tu departamento, cierto?

-No dejo entrar a nadie fácilmente a mi vida. Solo una persona ha podido subir allí; - ella alzó una ceja bastante curiosa y él añade.- Alguien que es como mi hermana.

-Entiendo. Eres muy reservado.

-Eso había quedado claro – Dice él tomando un trago de su cerveza en silencio. Ella le imitó.

-Eres el primer hombre fuera de mi matrimonio, con quien me siento mas identificada. – Habla con cierta melancolía.- Tenemos cosas a fines… fingimos lo que no somos o sentimos.

-Eres una mercenaria. Eres quien eres…- Dice con frialdad. Ella en vez de ofenderse, se ríe con amplitud. – Pero fuera de eso, detecto que eres una persona buena… - Mirándole finalmente y ella le devuelve la mirada- Muy en el fondo. – Recalca.

Ella inclina su cabeza en su hombro no evitando sonreír y sigue bebiendo su cerveza en silencio. Yue le deja inclinarse en su cuerpo y el silencio cae en ellos nuevamente.

Él no comprendía aquel vínculo que ambos experimentaban pero era algo que iba más allá de atracción sexual, interés o amor.

Era simplemente un entendimiento común que ambos compartían: Sus soledades de manera individual y sus secretos. No podía considerarse una amistad pues eso no podía existir en sus circunstancias pero su vinculo, aquello que les única iba mas allá del algún encuentro que tuvieran semanas atrás en el motel de ella.

No se puede explicar y tampoco valía la pena detallarlo. Simplemente existía entre ellos, estaba ahí y mas nada era necesario decir en voz alta.

**---------- **

La audiencia de Tomoyo y su tío no fue tan suave y sencilla como Yukito se imaginaba. Su abogado puso una serie de impedimentos para que el expediente se diera a conocer aquel mismo día: falta de documentos solicitados a la parte demandada. Títulos extraviados y la integridad de Daidouji fue puesta en duda en el tribunal.

Yukito por el otro lado, defendió cada una de las acusaciones con uñas y dientes. Ahora comprendían ambas mujeres porque el hombre era un abogado tan exitoso: De demostraba profesional y poseía un dominio de las leyes innato. Yukito como ultima prueba para solicitar que el caso fuese desestimado presentó a la corte con los papeles "Títulos" De propiedad en donde figuraba el nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji y no del hijo de Monohui como dueña de la joyería.

Abajo aparecía la firma de Monohui y de él mismo junto a un amigo de Monohui como testigos de la firma de dicho documento.

La juez era una mujer madura de mirada estricta pero de voz dulce que no sonó tan cariñosa cuando le preguntó al abogado de Monohui.- ¿Tiene alguna prueba que presentar a al corte para desestimar el presente documento?

-Señoría. Ni siquiera hemos visto el documento... – dijo el abogado al incorporarse y mirar a los ojos a la jueza. –No sabemos confirmarle si se trata de un original o una falsificación...

.-Objeción señoría- dijo Yukito poniéndose de pie.- Se trata de repudiar la integridad de mi cliente. La señorita Daidouji no sería capaz de tal bajeza. Esos documentos fueron proporcionados por la asistente de Monohui. Ella también figura como testigo en dicha firma. -.La jueza examinó el documento unos instantes. Instantes que eran de tensión entre ambas partes.

La mujer levantó la mirada y dijo.- Señorita Daidouji...- observando a la mujer al lado de Yukito. Tomoyo, nerviosa se puso de pie. - ¿Puede dar constancia de no haber conocido la existencia de este documento?

.-Señoría; mi abuelo me informó de todo esto cuando ya estaba en el hospital- habló aunque la voz le tembló un poco al mencionar a su abuelito.- Decía que en los documentos yo figuraba como dueña del negocio. Es todo lo que sabía.

.-Bien. Puede sentarse- dijo con gentileza. Mientras miró a Monohui y su abogado con acidez y dijo.- Señores parece que esta la perderán: no veo ninguna irregularidad en esta documentación... todo parece en orden y legal. Tiene los sellos originales de la corte de propiedades, lo que le da total legitimidad... – Dando con el martillo en su mesa.- rechazo la orden de demanda en contra de la señorita Daidouji...- el tío de Tomoyo dio con rabia en contra de su mesa.- Puede irse a casa señorita Daidouji.

Sakura brincó en su silla al oír la decisión de la jueza y fue a donde sus amigos y se felicitaron mutuamente. Sin embargo Monohui se aproximó a su sobrina y dijo con voz grave.- Puedes celebrar todo lo que quieras... esto no se acaba.

.-Ya ríndete Monohui - habló Yukito desafiadoramente al sujeto. – Todo está a nombre de Tomoyo...

Monohui sonrió y no ocultó su satisfacción al añadir.- No contaría con ello... todavía falta la lectura del testamento- Marchándose ante las miradas inquisidoras de los presentes.

.-Deberíamos de preocuparnos?- preguntó Tomoyo dubitativa.

-.-No te preocupes. Es solo blufeo. – Inquirió Yukito seguro de si mismo. El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar.

.-Seguro es Touya- afirmó la ojiverde sin ver el numero y al responder dijo.- Aquí Kinomoto...- entonces un cambio radical se prevenía en sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¡Shaoran! – gimió contenta de saber de él.

Tomoyo sonrió y Yukito frunció el entrecejo. Sakura se disculpó alejándose un momento del par y siguió hablando sola. En aquel momento escuchó a Yukito responder su teléfono móvil y decir el nombre de Touya.

.-¿Ya acabó la audiencia? –preguntó Shaoran. Se encontraba en aquel momento delante de un ordenador portátil en su casa.

.-Así es. – Afirmó la ojiverde – Tomoyo ganó. La jueza determinó que era ilógico que reclamaran por la propiedad.

.-Felicítala de mi parte...

-Podrás hacerlo tu mismo ¿no¿Cuándo vuelves?

Shaoran hesitó un instante al responderle. Se notaba en su mirada algo desilusionada. Y es que, algo inexplicable para él había ocurrido: Extrañaba a Sakura. Extrañaba su voz, su presencia y mirada. Sakura se había transformado en alguien "especial" para él. Mas especial que cualquier obsesión que hubiese tenido hasta el momento.

Y aquella sensación era frustrante y deliciosa a una misma vez.

Pero lamentablemente, la situación se había complicado. Había decidido salir aquel mismo día en avión para darle la sorpresa y llevarle a Tomoyo los resultados de su investigación acerca de Hiragizawa y Katsumi. Investigación en si que le llevaba una sorpresa que él mismo no vio venir: y el como detective era perspicaz.

Pero había llegado a una especie de callejón sin salida. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en verdad: la visita de su hermana Fanren era lo que le mortificaba.

La muchacha rompió su compromiso con su prometido y salió con destino a donde su hermano sorprendiéndole con su presencia. Fanren estaba con el corazón roto. Pese a que amaba al sujeto y Shaoran lo conocía como un amigo incondicional de su familia, la muchacha había abandonado al sujeto y roto el compromiso. Llegó la noche anterior con lagrimas en sus ojos y se arrojó a los brazos de su comprensivo hermano quien tenía particular aversión por las mujeres llorando, aun así escuchó atentamente los lloros entre razones de su hermana de porque se había marchado de China dejando al prometido prácticamente en el altar.

La boda se realizaría en un mes.

.-Para eso mismo te llamaba. –Recordando todas las razones que practicó sin develar en verdad cuales razones eran aquellas. – Tengo que cancelar mi ida.

.-Oh – dijo la muchacha notablemente decepcionada. Sintió una punzada en su corazón y Shaoran también, al escucharla.

.-Así es. Quisiera poder explicártelas ahora pero no puedo.

.-Entiendo...- dijo ella triste. Y Shaoran lo notó.

Por eso añadió rápidamente.- No es que no quiera Sakura- comenzó a decir mientras pasaba una mano de exasperación por sus cabellos.- Ahora mismo ha surgido algo aquí. Es complicado de explicar ahora mismo. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo...

.-¿Tiempo?

.-Tengo que solucionar unas cuantas cosas. Incluso el encargo hecho por Tomoyo. Las cosas se han complicado.-Añadiendo con voz grave.-La verdad es que te he echado de menos. Y mucho...- sin saberlo la muchacha sonrió tímidamente y se ruborizó apretando el aparato aun más contra su oído.

.-Yo también... te echado de menos, Shaoran...

Shaoran sonrió. Sabía con el poco tiempo que tenía con la chica, que esta se había sonrojado. Y tenía la pequeña impresión que ella sonreía débilmente con aquellos labios tan delicados pero que al besar eran...

-¡Ejem! –tosió avergonzado. Se imaginaba en aquellos momentos cosas que no debía de pensar de Sakura en aquellos instantes. Sin percatarse su hermana salió por el pasillo de la casa portando una camiseta de los Rollingstones como camisola de dormir. Ella no prestaba atención a su hermano y se dirigió a la cocina. Shaoran bajó su tono de voz para decir.- ¿Por qué no vienes tú? – sorprendiéndose a si mismo y a Sakura.

La muchacha se le paralizó el palpitar de su corazón.

-¿Qué? – observando atrás donde Yukito y Tomoyo parecían esperarle y ella habló con mas reserva. - ¿Ir allá?

Shaoran se mordió la lengua. Tal vez ella lo malinterpretó.

Esperó unos segundos antes de confirmarle.- Si. Será divertido... saldremos a cenar y puedo presentarte a alguien que quiero que conozcas- ahí observando de reojo a su hermana que salía con una taza de café en su mano y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué dices?

Sakura hesitó en responderle. ¿Ir allá no pertenecía a alguna clase de compromiso departe de ambos¿Acaso estaba lista para ir a una ciudad a verse con un hombre que apenas conocía¿Era aquello, correcto? Las circunstancias que involucraban su aceptación en dichos planes iban más allá de lo que una chica de pudor y respeto hubiera podido aceptar y apreciar.

No sabía que decir. No sabía en verdad que hacer. La situación involucraba de su parte una serie de circunstancias "entredichas" que merecían ser objeto de análisis.

Un profundo análisis. Observó a Tomoyo quien esperaba con Yukito. No podía decidirse sola. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. ¿Quién mejor que Tomoyo y Matsi para ello? Tomoyo era mujer y Matsi estaba casada. Necesitaba la opinión de sus amigas para tomar una decisión. Después de unos momentos que resultaron algo eternos para Shaoran, Sakura dijo.- Déjame pensarlo: recuerda que ahora que el abuelo ha fallecido y no puedo dejar a Katsumi sola en la joyería. Tengo que coordinar con ella... en caso que decida ir.

.-Comprendo- dijo Li suspirando resignado. Su hermana escuchó cuando añadió.- No. Está bien. Esperaré que te comuniques conmigo y me digas que día vienes para pasarte a recoger. Si, no te preocupes. Si, hablaremos luego... un beso. Cuídate tu también- ahí Fanren alzó una ceja. –Adiós.- Colgando la llamada. Ahí se quedó mirando el aparato unos segundos.

.-¿He entendido mal o acaso escuché que le dabas un beso a alguien? –Sonriendo traviesamente.

Shaoran observó a su testaruda hermana mayor. Negó con su cabeza para añadir.- En mi última asignación que me tocó viajar, conocí a alguien.- Fanren mantenía un rostro sereno pero en sus adentros brincaba de la alegría. –Su nombre es Sakura...

-Tiene que ser muy bonita y especial para que haya llamado tu atención.

.-Así es- sonrojándose un segundo.- Sakura es alguien "especial".

-.Tiene que serlo-. Afirmó su hermana.- Y ¿qué tanto la conoces?

.-Diríamos que casi un mes mas o menos...- Fanren se atragantó con su café.

.-¿Apenas la tienes conociéndole un mes y la invitas aquí? – preguntó tosiendo aun. -¿Contigo?

-.Si claro- dijo su ingenuo hermano en aquel instante. Fanren lo observaba como si de su boca salieran pingüinos y añadió.- ¿Qué?

-Hermanito. ¿Qué tanto conoces a las mujeres?

.-Sabes que la única con quien tuve una relación estable era Meiling. Y después de eso... bueno no he salido mucho.

.-¡Ay hermanito pero si serás algo ingenuo! –Sacudiendo su cabeza incrédula.- Supongo que siendo una mujer y sabiendo lo que se tiene entre manos, aceptó.

.-Ahí te equivocas: Sakura no me dijo que si.

.-Bueno al menos le daré el beneficio de la duda que se trata de una chica decente. –Analizó unos segundos aquello en voz alta y dirigiéndose a su hermano añadió. – Hermanito: cuando le haces una invitación de tal magnitud a una chica es porque tienes intenciones que se quede contigo...- observándole suspicazmente.- Al menos que tengas esas intenciones...

Shaoran se le quedó observando unos instantes. Shaoran Li era un perspicaz hombre y un agudo detective. Pero para asuntos del corazón era un poco despistado en momentos.

Y su hermana recordó en aquellos instantes, que tan buen corazón y que ingenuo podía ser este hombre. – Hermano: si invitas a Sakura aquí es porque, bueno... la estás invitando a quedarse aquí...- abriendo los ojos y gesticulando con ellos.- ...contigo... a solas...- haciendo ademanes para que el sujeto llegara a la conclusión sin tener que tocar el tema ella.

Y eso pasó segundos después. Los ojos de Shaoran se salían de sus orbitas. - ¿Qué.. QUE? –poniéndose de pie tan súbitamente que sorprendió a su hermana. .-¿QUÉ HICE QUE¿En que momento hice eso?

-Eso hiciste...- sonriendo a su hermano menor. – Eres un incauto a veces...

.-Esas no fueron mis intenciones.

.-Pues parece que ella la comprendió así. Me cuentas que no te respondió inmediatamente.

.-Pues así lo hizo.- Comenzando a darle a remarcado. Pasado unos instantes añadió.- ¡No me responde!

.-Seguro estará en un sitio con poca recepción.

.-O se habrá asustado...- Dijo Li lamentándoles.

.-¿Asustado¿De que podría asustarse?

.-De lo que he dicho. ¡De seguro se ha asustado¡Habrá entendido lo mismo que tu y se ha espantado!

.-Cualquiera diría que estás lidiando con una chiquilla. Y hasta algunas chiquillas de estos tiempos saben bien lo que quiere decir eso...- Viéndole remarcar el número y añadió segundos después.- Llámala luego. –Quitándole el teléfono de la mano y levantándose añadió. – Quiero llamar a Fuutie y a tía Lindo antes de que ellas me llamen a mí...

Shaoran se quedó a solas y suspiró resignado. ¡Demonios¿Acaso Sakura había interpretado aquello como una abierta invitación a pasar la noche en su casa¡Que difícil era comprender a las mujeres! Nunca le había dado importancia a ese tipo de invitaciones. ¡Solo quiso decir que pasaran unos días juntos... no que...! deteniéndose un instante.

"_No. Sakura es una chiquilla."_ Suspirando. "No me conviene pensar en ella de esa manera; se asustaría y no quiero perderla. Estamos en una etapa demasiado temprana entre nosotros para..." Hesitando un instante y sintiéndose muy acalorado. "...No. aun no. Aunque no sería hombre para no pensar... es decir... cuando nos besamos..." sonrojándose un segundo y pensando en su sonrisa, sus labios... sus besos. Se pasó desesperado sus manos por sus cabellos.

.-¡Ay ojalá que no me malinterprete! – Poniéndose de pie añadió.- Hablaré donde los Kinomoto y dejaré un mensaje para Tomoyo. – Mirando la hora.- Aun no han llegado a la casa... – suspirando.- Tendré que esperar.

----------

-¡¿Qué Shaoran Li te invitó a visitarle?! –Preguntó Tomoyo boquiabierta mientras ambas junto a Yukito almorzaban en un restaurante de la ciudad. Yukito se había excusado para ir al baño de caballeros y Sakura aprovechó el momento para contarle a su amiga lo acaecido en la conversación del chino con la ojiverde. -¿Bromeas, no?

-No, no bromeo.- Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y algo aturdida además de ruborizada. Sus manos las frotaba, mientras hacía la narración a su mejor amiga.- No supe que responderle...

.-Pero... – Dijo Tomoyo analizando todas las consecuencias que aquello traía consigo.- ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

.-¡Claro que si! Me llamarás infantil pero cuando no lo veo, se vuelve insoportable. Ay no se ha veces que pienso... me paso parte del día pensando en él.

Su amiga sonrió compadeciéndose por los sentimientos encontrados de la menor de los Kinomotos. –Creo que sientes algo por Li bastante fuerte. Tarde o temprano pasaría. Mas aun, porque nunca has tenido novio Sakura.

-No se que hacer. No se que voy a decirle... ¿qué pasa si le digo que no y no le gusta¿Qué pasa si le digo que si, entonces... tengo que ir?

.-¿Qué te atemoriza en ir allá Sakura?

.-Bueno... ettoooo. Primero Touya no lo conoce aun. Fuera de lo molestoso e insoportable que es mi hermano, siempre he respetado la decisión de Touya incluso con el tema de chicos...- Tomoyo sonrió asintiendo.- Me ha evitado decepciones... ¿Sabes¡Pero no le digas lo que he te dicho: me encanta tener algo que pelear a veces con él! le da sentido a su vida... ¿Sabes? Protegerme a mí y cuidar de Shinji.

.-¿Entonces quieres que conozca a Touya?

.-Si. Aunque después atrevo a arrepentirme. No es la primera vez ¿sabes? –Tomoyo sonrió.-Pero si le digo que no...

.-Si le dices que no, creo que deberá entenderte y asimilarlo. Y si lo hace así es un hombre que verdaderamente te respeta. Y si no, es mejor que lo sepas ahora y no después, cuando hayas sacrificado algo más que tu corazón.

.-El que no se arriesga, no gana. Siempre he escuchado eso.

.-.Si pero mientras mas pones en riesgo mas grande es la de perder- afirmó Tomoyo. –Creo que debes de darte tiempo de conocerle. Y que Touya le conozca. Aunque no creo que cuando se conozcan, tu hermano te pondrá mucho pretexto. A mi me parece que el hombre es alguien íntegro. Es mas que obvio que algunos hombres tiendan en actuar por sus instintos más que su cerebro y te haya hecho una invitación de esa magnitud podría interpretarse como muchas cosas. – La muchacha gimió.- ánimos Sakura- dijo pasando su mano por su hombro.- Creo que las cosas no son tan difíciles si le hablas con el corazón.

------------

-Haber si entendí – Declaró Katsumi durante la cena que Nakuru le había preparado el día acordado por ambas. Sentadas en el lujoso pero sobrio comedor de la casa Hiragizawa ambas mujeres habían charlado por espacio de veinte minutos y la prima de Eriol le habló sobre sus planes.- Piensas comprar la tienda de ropa intima que hay en la ciudad... para convertirla...

.-En una tienda de ropa de mujer, sip.- afirmó entusiasmada. – Por supuesto hay que remodelar muchas cosas... pero tengo planeado marcharme en unas semanas, a adquirir toda la ropa que venderemos aquí.

.-Oye. ... ya hay tiendas de ropa femenina en el pueblo...

.-Pero son vestimentas demasiado señoriales...- mirando un instante la ropa que usaba la chica.- No es por ofenderte pero usas ropa demasiado seria y muy mayor para tu edad- abochornándola.- Sakura incluso compra ropa en la ciudad... y no es la única que lo hace. Se de al menos la mitad de las que estaban en la fiesta que salen a otras ciudades a comprar ropa que aquí no aparecen. Queremos traer a jóvenes como tu y yo, ropa adecuada a precios asequibles. Por supuesto que no quitaremos la sección de ropa interior. Solo que modernizaremos la fachada y ofertaremos mas cosas. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas hay en este pueblo? Son cientos. ¡Cientos! Y hablamos solo de las adolescentes en la secundaria. ¿Qué me dices de aquellas de nuestra edad?

.-Bueno... suena lógico pero... aun no comprendo...

.-Necesito que me ayudes con unos números. Necesito elaborar un estimado de cuanto me saldría invertir en un proyecto de tal magnitud.

.-Pero ¿Involucrarte en un negocio así no implicaría quedarte a vivir aquí?

.-La mayor parte del año al menos. – Afirmó la morena. –Mi madre se va a vivir a Hawai y no hago nada quedándome en la ciudad.

.-Hiragizawa tiene sus negocios en la ciudad.

.-Pero le interesa mas quedarse aquí- dijo añadiendo.- A propósito... ¿Cuándo tomas vacaciones?

.-¿Eh?

.-Para que me acompañes a la ciudad...

.-No, no lo creo – dijo con una sonrisa sutil. Observó el reloj de pared y añadió.- Ya es tarde...

.-Ah es cierto- poniéndose de pie con la chica.- Vamos. Le diré a Pau Tsen que te lleve a casa... ¿Estarás conmigo entonces?

.-Bueno tiene mucha fe en el proyecto pero debo de admitir que tiene mucho trabajo por delante. –Avanzando al recibidor sin prestarle verdadera atención a las cosas a su alrededor. – Pero es factible.

.-¡fantástico! – habló con entusiasmo. Observando a la chica un instante .-Oye... ¿No tienes familia aquí?

.-No. Vivo sola.

.-Eso es extraño. No teniendo familia aquí...

.-No tengo familia en ninguna parte- añadió rápidamente, tomando su abrigo y colocándoselo. – ¿Quieres empezar mañana mismo?

.-Si, por favor.

.-Investiga en la Internet los productos que te interesan y los costos al mayoreo. Hay ventaja ahora que las compras pueden hacerse directamente de aquí sin necesidad de viajar. Necesito también un monto exacto de disponibilidad de crédito que necesitamos y también si hay que hacer alguna remodelación al local tenemos que estudiar presupuestos de contratistas.

-¿Dónde aprendiste tantas cosas?

.-Estudié negocios dos años- Habló humildemente.

.-¡Eres muy inteligente!

.-El Señor Monohui creía que era correcto que aprendiera algo de negocios...

.-¿No sabías nada cuando lo conociste?

.-No mucho. Había cursado la universidad en artes pero...- hesitó un segundo. – Será mejor que me vaya.

.-Si, claro. Hasta mañana- sonrió la morena y ambas mujeres se despidieron. Nakuru sonrió al cerrar la puerta acerca de lo que sacó de la muchacha.

"No vive con nadie aquí. Pero el señor Monohui la ayudó inmediatamente... ¿por qué?" se preguntaba con persistencia. "¿Y que tiene que ver ella con Yukito?"

-----------

-¿Cómo que no aparece información de Katsumi? Shaoran: tienes que estar bromeando...- dijo Tomoyo caminando en su habitación en la casa de los Kinomoto. Shaoran había aprovechado la hora y llamó a la residencia preguntando por Tomoyo y no Sakura.

Mientras Tomoyo escuchaba incrédula el reporte del detective a puertas cerradas en su habitación Sakura permanecía a su lado pendiente a todo lo que se hablara: De todas maneras Tomoyo nunca le dijo que saliera.

Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida: la muchacha era una desconocida incluso a Shaoran li.

.-Eso te explico: no ha aparecido nada concerniente a Katsumi. No es de donde ella dijo en su solicitud de empleo. Al menos no hay Katsumi con ese apellido en toda la región. La última Katsumi de ese apellido, era una profesora de primaria que falleció hace más de tres años. No hay ninguna otra referencia por aquí.

.-.Shaoran... ¿Entonces...

.-No existe en la base de datos. – Concluyó Li que captó la atención de Tomoyo y también de Sakura.- No es quien dice ser...

-Sabía que algo en ella me parecía extraño.- Analizó en voz alta. – Pero ¿Qué razón tendrá para esconder su verdadero nombre?

.-No creo que ella cambió de identidad... ocurriéndosele algo... ¿Has revisado sus datos? Los datos que le llenó al Señor Monohui al solicitar por el empleo?

-Espera un segundo- Alejando el auricular de su rostro y observando a Sakura.- Sakura ¿Katsumi llenó una hoja de solicitud o un contrato con el abuelo?

-Creo que si. El abuelo tuvo una asistente unas semanas antes de llegar Katsumi. Pero se retiró porque su esposo consiguió empleo en la ciudad vecina.

.-Pero ¿Llenó o no llenó un formulario?

Sakura lo pensó unos instantes. Después concluyó.- No lo he visto en los archivos si eso preguntas...

Tomoyo suspiró y tomando el auricular dijo a Shaoran.- Voy a buscar en la joyería. El numero de seguridad social debe de estar allí.

-Mándame por fax la copia. Mi número de fax está en la tarjeta que te di el día aquel.

-Si, aun conservo la tarjeta.

-Bien. Házmela llegar pronto.

-Te la mandaremos ahora mismo- Colgando la llamada- Vamos Sakura.

-¿Adonde? – viéndole calzarle los zapatos.

-A buscar la solicitud. Debe de estar en la joyería.

Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo con tono de voz reservado.- ¿Estás predispuesta a pensar lo peor de ella cierto?

.-¡Sakura! Ella ha usado un nombre falso todo este tiempo.

-Tu también. – Le declaró sorprendiéndole a llevarle la contraria: Sakura tenía el rostro firme y bastante serio. -¿O acaso se te olvida que te haces llamar por otra persona?

-Si te refieres a Sakura Monohui tienes razón. Pero...

.-Es lo mismo.

-Las perlas Yukkata, las favoritas de mi abuelo fueron sustraídas y ella usa otro nombre- Discutió Tomoyo sorprendida de la renuencia de su amiga.- ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes Sakura?

-La verdad no comprendo tu actitud. Si ella cambia su nombre, tendrá sus razones pero jamás he visto algo irregular y el abuelo tampoco Tomoyo. Confiamos en nuestros instintos y hasta ahora no nos hemos equivocado. Katsumi tal vez ha mentido acerca de su nombre, pero sus razones tendrá ella y ahora no nos involucra las razones que tiene...

.-¡Sakura!

-En estos días ha estado a cargo de la joyería hasta ahora todo va bien y no voy a comenzar a sufrir de tu misma histeria Tomoyo. Si quieres investigarla, hazlo tu sola y saca tus propias conclusiones pero sospecho que no son las que piensas. – Incorporándose y saliendo de la habitación añadió.-Cada quien tiene derecho a su vida privada y hasta ahora Katsumi no me ha dado a mi, al abuelo o a Touya, razones para dudar de su persona.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. La verdad era que algo de razón tenía Sakura pero no compartía todo lo demás: tomó una decisión y terminó de calzarse. Cuando descendía las escaleras notó a Touya sentado con Shinji viendo televisión. Touya volteó su cabeza al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras - ¿Adonde vas?

.-Al despacho del abuelo. Tengo que comprobar algo.

.-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si. Está bien. – aceptó sonriéndole sutilmente pero nerviosamente. Touya se incorporó siendo observado por su hijo.

-¿Adonde van? –Preguntó a su padre. Luego observó a Tomoyo.

-Vamos a salir un momento- observando el reloj añadió.- Quiero que estés en cama en quince minutos.

.-Bueno.- aceptó él observándoles fijamente. Era la primera vez desde el funeral que ambos se hallaban en un lugar neutral, y juntos. Habían pasado tanto tiempo separado que parecía evitarse mutualmente. En la camioneta de Touya arribaron poco después a la desierta joyería. Touya abrió el establecimiento y quitó la alarma encendiendo las luces del lugar.

Tomoyo segundos después se hallaba en el despacho buscando entre carpetas y portafolios. Touya en silencio seguía su ritmo buscando algo que le indicara algo relacionado a Katsumi. Minutos después mientras Touya revisaba los cajones del escritorio dice.-Aquí está. – Señalando un portafolio algo maltratado. Tomoyo se abalanzó inmediatamente al portafolio con Touya a su lado quien percibía su tenue perfume. Se excitó al recordar aquel aroma que percibió de ella la noche que casi hacen el amor.

-Aquí está el número- Dice Tomoyo ajena a sus pensamientos. Toma su teléfono móvil y dice al alguien contestar- Señor Li: Tengo el número.

Shaoran a cientos de kilómetros de ella escuchaba los números de referente y los anotaba en su ordenador ingresándolos inmediatamente a una base de datos y de información donde él tenía acceso. –_Apareció la foto_.- Anuncia Shaoran. Tomoyo puso su conversación en alta voz para que fuera escuchado por Touya también. De repente la línea se queda en silencio.

-¿Señor Li? – Pregunta Tomoyo. No escuche replica.- ¿Señor Li? – Insiste. Observa la pantalla para ver si perdería la llamada pero nota que la línea aun está abierta. - ¡Señor Li!

_-Lo siento.- dice Li con gesto algo nervioso.- Discúlpeme Tomoyo. Por un momento me distraje_.

-¿Encontró la información? – Insiste la mujer de ojos azules.

_-En efecto_.- Dice Li con profunda seriedad aun no creyendo la información que develaba el ordenador. No sabía que hacer por primera vez en su vida¿Ser un profesional y arrojar la información fríamente¿O procurar hacerle llegar la información a quien sabía, que estaba tan interesado en aquella información como Tomoyo? Pero la razón finalmente saltaba ante sus ojos de todo el misterio rodeando a la jovencita Katsumi. Eran razones sumamente grandes.

Razones que tal vez no había llegado el momento de revelar.

Había un poco de ética al revelar aquellos datos que Shaoran saltaría. Escuchó cuando Tomoyo dice ya desesperándose.- ¿Y bien?

Shaoran finalmente decide responder_.- No corresponde a la foto- Mintiéndole.- El numero de seguridad social. – Añadiendo.- Es la foto de una mujer pero no es Katsumi. _

-¿Quiere decir que usa números de seguro social falso? – Pregunta Touya ya que Tomoyo estaba más confundida que nunca y por supuesto, desconfiada de la muchacha.

_-Es muy seguro. Pero no se me hace del tipo que estafe o robe…- añade para evitar que Tomoyo levantara alguna acusacion en contra de ella. _

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – Pregunta ahora Tomoyo.- ¡No aparecen sus datos en ninguna parte! Por lo que sabemos puede tratarse de una estafadora…

_-Señorita… _

-Voy a enfrentarla.

_-Tomoyo_ – Dice Li atrayendo su atención.- _No vale la pena. Al menos, déme un poco de tiempo para averiguar algo…_ - A Tomoyo aquella solicitud le sorprende pero escucha.- _Deje que ella pise en falso… pero no la acuse. Si hay que llegar a confrontarla lo haremos luego. Pero ante todo, tenga paciencia. Denme algo de tiempo para buscar la información que necesitamos para enfrentarla. _

-¿Paciencia¡Podría estar robando desde antes del abuelito..!

-_Escúchame Tomoyo:_ - Dice Li con obstinación.- _Antes de que la acuses debes de tener pruebas irrefutables_—Por el tono de voz usado, Touya notaba que podía haber algo mas atrás de sus justificaciones.- _Su único crimen ha sido no dar su verdadero seguro social. Y no olvidemos que según usted y la señorita Kinomoto, el hijo de Monohui tiene bastantes razones para hacerse del dinero de su padre. ¿Qué le dice que este se encuentra detrás de todo y no Katsumi? _

Tomoyo se sancionó a si misma por dentro al notar que podía tener razón; no habían pruebas contundentes. Y la única manera sería vigilarla de cerca.

-Mantengamos los ojos atentos a cualquier cosa rara- Opina Touya apretando uno de sus hombros.- Cualquier cosa que notemos, lo tomaremos en seguida como algo peligroso.

-_Exacto_- Estuvo de acuerdo Li.- _Tiene mi número por si se le presta algo mas. Mientras tanto, estén atentos y no despierten sospechas. Tampoco la enfrenten ¿De acuerdo? _

-Bien- contesta Touya.- Nos mantendremos en contacto.

_-¿Tomoyo? –_ Pregunta Shaoran dudando de que la muchacha de daría por vencida. - ¿_Puedo tener su palabra? _

Un silencio momentáneo se hizo presente en lo que Shaoran se mantuvo atento hasta que escuchó a la joven responder.- Bien. Si, haré lo que me dices.

_-Bien. Me mantendré en contacto_. – Cortando la llamada.

Shaoran pasó sus manos por sus ojos¡Santo cielo! Y todo lo que estaba pasando, comenzó con un recibo de gasolinera. Ahora estaba metido en un caso de amenaza y falsificación de documentos.

Observando la foto de la identificación, se concentró nuevamente en su objetivo. Saca la tarjeta de su agenda y marca el número. En la otra línea le respondieron para él decir.- Señor Hiragizawa… Eriol… habla Li. – Haciendo una pausa añade.- Tengo la información que usted quería confirmar.

**------------------------------ Continuará. **

**¡Hola a todos! La situación comienza a ponerse interesante. ¿Shaoran y Eriol trabajando juntos? JAJAJA Era de esperarse cuando Eriol y Shaoran se conocieron ya. ¿Qué pasa con Yue y la misteriosa mujer¿Habrá algo allí? Muy difícil y ambos lo dejaron claro. Pero alguna vez, pasan personas en nuestras vidas que son muy buenos amigos sin llegar a ser mas nada… aunque sus referencias no son las mejores pero ambos comparten cosas en común y para Yue parece que aquello basta. **

**¡Que cosas con Shaoran y Sakura! Jajaja la verdad esos dos son a veces tan ingenuos que no pude de dejar de mostrar este detalle y escena para risa de algunos. ¿Qué Tomoyo tiene razones para desconfiar de Katsumi? Bien, ella no es quien pretende ser y no nos sorprende… todos tienen sus sospechas. **

**Espero que en verdad este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**No pretendía subirlo en esta semana pues, ando sumamente ocupada y con otras cosas en mi cabeza pero definitivamente preferí hacerlo ya que tengo que tener ratos libres y tiempo para distraerme y no concentrarme completamente en mis otras responsabilidades. Gracias como siempre a ustedes, quienes lealmente siguen mi historia. Se los agradezco en el alma y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. La escena de Yue por supuesto, es dedicado a mi querida amiga Isis T. que está mas que claro que adora al "Guardían de la Luna". **

**Ahora unos avances del siguiente capitulo. **

**_"A mi nieta, Tomoyo Daidouji. A esta ultima le dejo las dos terceras partes del negocio y una herencia que asciende a tres millones... . este ultimo monto será entregado cuando contraiga matrimonio con Kinomoto Touya, siempre y cuando se casen desde aquí a un año. ..." _**

**-¿QUÉ? – gritaron tres voces al unísono: Tomoyo, Sakura y Touya. La primera y el último no evitaron mirarse segundos después y se retiraron la mirada rápidamente ambos sonrojados. Sakura no podía dejar de estar sorprendida pero aguantaba las ganas de reírse con fuerza ante aquello. **

**La ultima jugada del abuelo. **

**-Leyó mal- dijo Touya aturdido.- No puede decir eso... **

**-Eso dice- dijo el abogado mirándole con una sutil sonrisita. – El dinero se le entregará a la joven cuando contraiga matrimonio con Kinomoto Touya... **

**-Tiene que haber un error- Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie también.- Señor... no estoy... – hesitando—No estoy comprometida con Kinomoto Touya... mi abuelo sabía esto. – Observando de reojo a Touya.- Tiene que haber malinterpretado algo de la petición de mi abuelo. **

**-Señorita Daidouji: el señor Monohui fue perfectamente claro acerca de su último deseo. Dio todas estas especificaciones y estas deben de seguirse al pie de la letra. **


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

**Capitulo Dieciséis.**

Cuando Nakuru estiraba su cuerpo y gemía del cansancio fue que decidió observar el reloj que Eriol tenía en una pared de su estudio. Abriendo los ojos como platos observó a la joven a su lado quien bostezó sutilmente y continuaba con la nariz prácticamente pegada al ordenador. - ¿Quieres un poco de té? – Atrayendo su mirada- Se nos ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido.

Katsumi observó el reloj igualmente y no se sorprendió que este marcara las doce: eran veinte minutos más de cuando ella misma observó la hora en el ordenador. Asintió en silencio añadiendo.- Creo que podríamos dejar esto para mañana, si lo deseas.

-Mañana no tendremos la paz aquí en el salón cuando Eriol llegue.- Dijo la castaña sonriéndole sutilmente. Katsumi le observó aturdida un instante.- Es decir, se vivirá entrometiendo en cada decisión: después de todo es un hombre de negocios y algunas veces cree saberlo todo...

-No lo había notado...- opinó Katsumi e inmediatamente añadió.- Es decir, cuando está cerca no hablamos mucho... es decir, no lo conozco lo suficiente...

Nakuru asintió pero con una mirada sumamente divertida en su rostro y Katsumi la evadió observando los resultados y los números en el ordenador. –Si te sientes cansada, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Podríamos... pero...- hesitó un instante- Quiero descansar mañana en la noche. Ha sido una semana un tanto difícil. Además mañana a las cinco es la lectura del testamento del Señor Monohui. No se a que hora podría terminar.

-Es cierto...- dijo Nakuru un poco dolida de la partida del sujeto. Ella notaba como Katsumi parecía haberse encariñado con el anciano. –Tomoyo debe de estar muy nerviosa.

-No tiene porque estarlo- afirmó Katsumi convencida mientras observaba los números y no a Nakuru. – Ella es su nieta y lo heredará todo pues no se llevaba bien con su hijo inmediato.

-Supongo que si- Dijo Nakuru distraídamente y añadió inmediatamente.- Y... ¿Touya pasa... mucho por la joyería? –Atrayendo la mirada de Katsumi a su persona. Sus ojos mostraban aun cierta pizca de envidia por Tomoyo aunque Katsumi aun no estaba enterada de la relación entre Touya y la amatista.

-Bueno va a recoger a Sakura y a Daidouji. Aun su coche no está listo...

-Ah ya veo.

-Bueno es su hermana. Además yo misma la llevaría a casa si me lo pidiera pero...

-Ese coche tuyo es una arma letal Katsumi – sonrió Nakuru y Katsumi no pudo evitar compadecerse de si misma y al mismo tiempo, sonreírle a la morena. –Traeré el té.

Katsumi la vio marcharse del salón y se quedó a solas. Ya con el estudio desierto, Katsumi se sintió en confianza para estrechar su cuerpo y gemir del cansancio. Retiró las gafas de sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza contra la madera del escritorio.

Un aroma muy peculiar invadió sus sentidos. Al hacer aquella acción: el aroma era profundo, aromático y también relajante. Le recordaba algo. Inspiró profundo sintiendo un aroma a tabaco y menta muy peculiar. Levantó la cabeza observando la madera. Observó a su alrededor y una curiosidad intensa le invadió para comenzar a abrir gavetas de aquel escritorio de madera oscura. Ya en la gaveta del centro encontró una caja de madera con un león tallado en su tapa. Abrió la caja notando unos cuantos cigarros, un cortador y un precioso encendedor plateado. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel aroma le recordó inevitablemente la noche del baile de disfraces y al pensar en aquello, otra cosa vino a su mente.

El beso compartido con Eriol Hiragizawa.

No había podido pensar con claridad desde aquel día. Siempre se había jurado que jamás se interesaría por un hombre. Menos, un hombre rico. Pero sensaciones que a sus veintidós años jamás había experimentado, flotaban en su persona.

Su madre siempre se había ocupado de que ella jamás se enamorara. Si ella comenzaba a ver algún cambio en su hija en sus años de adolescente, procuraba cambiarla de colegio o mudarse. Así habían pasado seis años.

Hasta que se había enterado de la verdad.

Hasta que un día visitando a su padre, se encontró con aquella foto entre sus cosas.

Despertó de sus pensamientos mientras colocaba la caja cerrada nuevamente en la gaveta y la cerraba. Observó a su alrededor notando la presencia masculina en aquel salón y aquello no le hacía sentir incomoda.

Al contrario: por alguna extraña razón, sentía alguna sensación de pertenencia a algún lugar. Se lo podía imaginar, abriendo sus cartas personales, fumando su cigarro, observando por la ventana, leyendo un buen libro delante de la chimenea. Su rostro elegante y marcado por sus expresiones faciales le quitaba el aliento cada día que pasaba. El beso compartido aun le quemaba la boca cada vez que pensaba en él.

Se echó en el sofá delante de la chimenea, con unas hojas de estimados y cotizaciones. A los pocos segundos les retiró la mirada y observaba recostada, la lámpara de lágrimas encendida en el techo. Inspiró profundo y comenzó a sentir una tranquilidad absoluta.

Una sensación de paz se apoderó de ella cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco.

Nakuru caminaba apresurada por el pasillo de la residencia cuando el reloj marcó las doce y media: no encontraba las bolsas de té y cuando finalmente pudo prepararlo, ya era un poco tarde. No le sorprendió que Katsumi no saliera a buscarla: Siempre vivía enfrascada en el trabajo.

"Es como Eriol. Siempre ocultándose detrás del trabajo" pensó unos instantes para añadir a sus pensamientos "Eriol tiene treinta y ocho años...y ella veinte y dos... pero se que a Katsumi le gusta. ¡Hay que ver como los ojos se le ponen cada vez que menciono sutilmente a mi primo!" Sonriendo conspiradoramente. "Tengo que poner todo de mi parte y para esta misma época el año que viene la tendremos aquí y esperando un pequeño Eriol" Ahí sus ojos se le iluminaron aun mas y una sonrisa muy pintoresca se amplió en sus labios "Si... un pequeño como mi primo y los cabellos u ojos de ella..." – ahí no conteniéndose añadió en voz alta –¡Ay que monería sería esa!

Justo en aquel instante la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, ingresando una ráfaga de viento y dos hombres portando abrigos largos y cubiertos de lluvia. Ella los observó aun sobresaltada y notó al más alto de ambos cerrando la puerta con dificultad.

-¡Eriol! – Gritó sorprendida aproximándose a su persona con las tazas de té y mirando al chofer de su primo añadió.- ¡No te esperaba hasta mañana en la noche! –Eriol se quitó su abrigo e igual su chofer quien los colocó en un colgador cerca de la puerta y también se despojaron de sus zapatos.- ¿Está lloviendo tanto así?

-Si Señorita. El señor se dispuso venir antes pues sospechábamos que los vuelos se cancelarían. Y luego tuvimos que tomar el camino. Llevamos tres horas en la carretera. – Habló el mayordomo. Eriol procuró una toalla que había en el armario y se secaba los añiles mechones.

-Debiste avisarme que vendrías antes, Eriol. No te esperaba antes de mañana en la noche...

-.Tomé un vuelo antes Nakuru...- le respondió con una sutil sonrisa. Observó la bandeja de té y galletas y añadió con una suspicaz sonrisa- Al menos que "querías" que viniera mañana en la noche.

Nakuru le observaba y no detectó la ironía en sus palabras. Y comenzó a maquinar. ¿Sería obra del destino o simplemente casualidad? Pensando en él y ahí estaba: y Katsumi estaba en el salón. Una idea loca pero muy práctica se presentó en su cabeza.

-Tonterías Primo. Es después de todo tu casa- sonrió afablemente, cosa que hizo que Eriol sospechara un poco de su prima. – Gracias Señor Taikarame- dirigiéndose al chofer.

-Buenas noches señor. Señorita- despidiéndose de ambos y yéndose por la cocina hasta su habitación.

-¡Rayos! – Observando la bandeja.- Se me olvidó la crema. ¿Eriol, podrías ser un amor y llevar esto al estudio? No tardaré.- colocándole la bandeja en sus manos y saliendo corriendo a la cocina.

Eriol observó la bandeja: dos tazas con sus correspondientes platos y galletas. Nakuru estaba con alguien... y en el estudio. Observó la puerta entreabierta de su santuario y miró a la cocina y no pudo evitar sentirse burlado: Siempre había considerado de aquella casa que en el estudio era que se sentía mas tranquilo por ser efectivamente el sitio mas solitario de toda la casa; ni Nakuru se atrevía a interrumpirle cuando estaba concentrado en Tolstoy u otro autor de sus favoritos. Aun así, avanzó con paso decidido por el salón a ver que clase de persona Nakuru tenía como compañía en una noche lluviosa como aquella. Por otro lado, no vio coche alguno en la entrada.

Cuando ingresó al salón pudo notar su escritorio en desorden y un ordenador (se lo había regalado a Nakuru para su cumpleaños) encendido. Se aproximó dubitativo paseando su vista por el salón hasta notar un par de pies que sobresalían de su sillón. Se aproximó para dejar la bandeja de té delante del invitado y ver de quien se trata.

Cuando se sintió irremediablemente capturado al posar su mirada en la figura yaciente en el sofá: la muchacha acomodaba su cabeza con delicadeza sobre uno de los cojines y dormitaba pareciera sumamente cansada. Eriol inspiró con fuerza tratando de alojar en sus sentidos el aroma de su perfume pero no encontró nada de esto. No era lo mismo que la noche del baile: Ella en aquel entonces estaba entre su figura y una columna. Ahora no.

Dejó la bandeja de té a un lado y la contempló dormida: su lenta y tranquila respiración. Los hoyuelos que se dibujaban en su rostro y la seriedad con que dormía. Observó la caída de la blusa blanca en su pecho y como tenía dos botones sueltos. Sus zapatos estaban aun en sus pies y observó las pantorrillas que usualmente estaban escondidas detrás de unos pantalones de sastre algo anchos para la figura de la muchacha. Ahora podía ver sus pantorrillas y la piel que pudo ver el día del baile cuando andaba con aquel vestido.

Desde aquel día, pudo ver perfectamente que el sobrenombre de brujita le quedaba como anillo al dedo: Desde que la había besado no había podido pensar en otra cosa que volver a besarla: robarle el aliento y sentirle reaccionar ante sus caricias. El deseo irremediablemente había dominado sus sentidos en aquel entonces.

Tuvo que salir de la ciudad y enfrentar muchas diligencias que tenía que resolver, dejándole a ella atrás y con ella, los recuerdos ocurridos aquella noche. Contrario a la mujer de treinta y cinco años, divorciada con dos hijos de quince y trece años quien ganó la subasta, encontraba en Katsumi, la chiquilla de veintidós un "Feeling" que cualquier mujer no parecía tener.

Aun no comprendía que le ataba a sus sentidos y a la sensación de sus labios.

La muchacha se revolteó en su lecho y Eriol aun la observaba anonadado en su letargo; pero parecería que su mirada era tan intensa en ella que unos ojos castaños surgieron detrás de los párpados y observaron su rostro unos instantes para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Katsumi pensaba que tenía uno de aquellos absurdos sueños. Pero parecía real. Pestañeó un par de veces para decir.- Hola...- con una voz adormilada, obsequiándole una cálida pero tímida sonrisa.

-Hola... ¿Sueles quedarte en casa tan tarde? – preguntó con naturalidad. Katsumi observó su ropa empapada de agua y encogió los hombros incorporándose y recogiendo sus hojas de cálculos. Por alguna razón se dio cuenta que no era un sueño pero ya no huía a su persona como antes.

-Su prima y yo estamos trabajando en unos cálculos para un proyecto...- pensando unos instantes – No le esperaba hasta mañana.

-Si, lo se. Es una sorpresa para mi también- dijo encantado de ver con que naturalidad la presencia de la mujer encajaba en aquel salón. -¿En que trabajan? – extendiéndole la taza de té y Katsumi agradeció aquello.

-¿Cómo? ¿No le ha dicho? – tomando un sorbo.

-Agradecería que no me dijeras usted. No soy tan viejo- Declaró con un gesto que a Katsumi le resultó graciosa y le sonrió. – Me agrada cuando sonríes...- Dijo seriamente. Sus mechones húmedos caían en su rostro con una elegancia atronadora que hizo que a la muchacha se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago y su rostro comenzó a adquirir un sonrojo inocente y sugerente.

-Lo siento- declaró la muchacha al quedarse callada repentinamente y el silencio caer entre ellos. Pero lo cierto es que las miradas que se arrojaban eran demasiado subjetivas para no percatarse de la atracción que existía entre ellos. Dejando su taza de té en la mesa al lado de la lámpara para romper la magia del momento dijo incorporándose- Tengo que irme...

-No vi tu coche afuera.

-No lo he usado- dijo alejándose de él.- El chofer ha estado llevándome a casa.

-Al menos déjame llevarte.

-No. Has llegado de un viaje. – Dijo colocándose su chaqueta nerviosamente. -.Debes estar muy cansado- Notando el hombre que se personalizaba un poco su trato hacía el. ¿Cómo sería escuchar su nombre de sus labios?

Eriol se incorporó y le ayudó colocándosela y acicalando sus hombreras. –Gracias...- El hombre se percató que la chaqueta había sufrido alteraciones y tenía unos cuantos arreglos. Pero poco le importaba aquello.

Finalmente la tenía cerca de su cuerpo: tal cual adivinó, sintió el olor de su perfume sutil y cítrico viajar a sus sentidos. Eriol no pudo evitar la tentación cuando su latir se aceleró al máximo y comenzó a perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio al perderse en sus ojos. Katsumi involuntariamente separó sus labios para captar un poco de oxigeno que comenzó perderse de sus pulmones cuando los ojos añiles le miraron con una fogosidad que hizo que en su interior se formaran cientos de sensaciones que le electrificaron de la punta de los pies pasando por su estomago hasta llegar a sus cabellos.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto fue como una especie de liberación para ambos. Eriol perdió la noción del tiempo, lugar y espacio y se sentía en la gloria. El agrado que percibía de los labios temblorosos e inexpertos de la muchacha le hizo sentir un dejo de satisfacción y excitación que habían pasado años desde la última vez que sintió aquello.

Aquel primer beso, se volvió en un segundo en donde él aproximó torpemente, la figura de ella contra su cuerpo por los codos y la sujetó por los hombros.

Ya un tercer beso se hizo presente en donde ambos cerraron sus ojos y el hombre profundizó su caricia al interior de la tímida boca. Una exaltación de parte de ella hizo que le abrazara con más profundidad sujetándole por la cintura y casi fusionándose con ella. Katsumi se sujetó de su pecho sintiendo los latidos como martillazos debajo de sus palmas.

Era la primera vez que a Katsumi le besaban de aquella manera. Cuando sintió su lengua hacer contacto con la de ella, sintió un ataque casi mortal en su cuerpo. El aire abandonó irremediablemente sus pulmones de una manera casi suicida. Sintió una respuesta de su cuerpo que era la primera vez que experimentaba y concibió un terrible miedo con aquello.

Un miedo terrible a no saber abandonar sus sentimientos.

Eriol sintió que un beso así, llevaba a muchas cosas. Cosas que en aquel momento, aunque sonaba a locura, quería experimentar a su lado: una noche de lluvia; su cuerpo sobre el de ella, desnudos y experimentando sensaciones en el arte del amar que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle.

¡Tenía que separarse y era necesario!

Pero no podía. No quería separarse de ella. ¡Dios! Era tan difícil. Era como querer romper un hechizo. Por suerte no sería él quien rompería el conjuro.

Sería la voz de la prima de Hiragizawa quien entró sin pedir permiso y declaró.- El chofer está listo para llevarte a casa Katsumi...- entró sin siquiera saber que interrumpía. Ambos se separaron abruptamente de su beso y un tono púrpura invadió el rostro de Katsumi separándose bruscamente de Eriol sin mirarle. Pero era mas que obvio (aun porque los encontró besándose) que había interrumpido.

Nakuru observa pícaramente a su primo mientras Katsumi añadía.- Si por supuesto... tengo que...- buscando su bolso.- Tengo que llegar a casa... es tarde... – negándose a mirar a los dos primos.

Eriol mientras observaba a Nakuru y añadió a Katsumi.-Puedo llevarte a

Casa si lo deseas...

-No... No. Es decir, no gracias... será mejor que el chofer me lleve... –

Buscando alrededor sentía que algo le faltaba. Pero no se iba a detener a pensarlo: Tenía que salir de allí y pronto.- Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches Katsumi.

-Te acompañaré a la salida- Dijo Nakuru viéndole salir apresuradamente del estudio. Nakuru le hizo una señal a Eriol y este frunció su rostro a lo que su prima le guiñó un ojo.

Pasaron unos instantes cuando Eriol escuchó el coche partir bajo la lluvia que cayó en cuenta lo que le faltaba a Katsumi en su rostro: buscó a su alrededor hasta que lo halló al lado de la taza de té que se enfriaba ya. Cuando Nakuru volvió a entrar en el salón, lo hizo con aspavientos riendo con locura. - ¡Ya sabia yo que a ti te gustaba! –Riendo con ganas- ¡Vaya Eriol! Que buena caza... a mi me encanta... es tan... pero tan... para ti. –Concluyó finalmente.

-Se le olvidaron sus gafas. –Fue lo que su primo solo supo decir.

-¡No lo dudo! – Aun riendo y echándose en el sofá con un ataque de risa- ¡Dios! Ese beso que ustedes se daban derretiría el Polo Norte. Eso es seguro... –Sujetándose el estomago de la risa. –Me imagino aquello. Aunque la edad no es un problema... aun eres joven y ella necesita a alguien de tu edad... no un chiquillo como ella.

-Nakuru: no me haré el tonto para decirte que se que lo planeaste así cuando me mandaste con el té. No soy estúpido.

-¡Primo! Me ofendes al pensar que jugaría con tu inteligencia y no te negaré que pensaba que era más que obligatorio que se vieran nuevamente.- Negando con su cabeza- Pero lo último que pensaba es que pensarías en llevártela a la cama.

-Jamás...

-¡Bah! No me lo niegues pues conmigo no te funcionaría. Es lo mas lógico que pensabas esto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste compañía femenina?

-¡Nakuru! Te estas extralimitando.

-No lo digo en mal tono. Pero hay que verlos segundos antes. Querías comértela con los ojos y tus labios...

-Nakuru...- advirtió su primo. Mientras Eriol aun seguía con sus gafas en sus manos.

-No encuentro nada de malo. Digo estamos en el siglo veintiuno y eres un hombre íntegro Eriol. Solo te has enamorado de una sola mujer y te casaste con ella. ¿Por qué no podría ser así nuevamente? Y ella es alguien encantador. No tiene familia y sumamente humilde. Podrías formar una familia con ella.

-Nakuru: No te mentiré cuando te diga que desde que la conocí no he pensado en otra cosa, más que en volver a empezar algo nuevo. Fue la primera vez que no pensé en Eliza. –Suspirando.- Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te detiene entonces? Porque déjame decirte que lo que hablamos hace una semana de lo ocurrido con ella y Tsukishiro no se ha repetido nuevamente. Tsukishiro no ha pasado por la joyería en mucho tiempo ya y ella no recibe llamadas de nadie.

-¿Acaso la espías?

-No. Claro que no. Pero la joyería queda cerca de la tienda que pienso comprar... no he visto a Tsukishiro entrar y luego ella pasa mas tiempo aquí y en su hora del almuerzo se la pasa conmigo en la cafetería- atrayendo la mirada de su primo.—Es eso lo que hago con Katsumi: Estamos planeando abrir una tienda de ropa. Mi muestrario llega en unas semanas y ella me ayuda con el proyecto.

-¿Tienda de ropa? ¿Bromeas? ¿Piensas instalarte aquí? – ahí no evitando estornudar.

-Salud. Será mejor que te quites esas ropas húmedas. Cuando bajes hablamos...- viéndole marcharse añadió.- Yo le daré sus gafas mañana... –Y sonriendo conspiradoramente añadió.- Al menos que quieras tener una excusa para verla mañana y yo esté interviniendo.

Eriol no hesitó en entregarle las gafas de la morena a su prima. Pero segundos después en su habitación rememoró lo ocurrido minutos antes en el salón y suspiró melancólicamente.

Tal vez era un iluso en percibir fantasías de amoríos románticos de aquella magnitud. Pero lo verdadero y lo real eran las sensaciones que percibía cuando la besaba.

Él era fuego y ella era la esencia; Se imaginaba que una sola mecha haría perder todos los sentidos y armar una llamarada. Lo que si estaba claro que lo ultimo que haría desde aquel momento en adelante, era darse por vencido.

--------------

Katsumi y Sakura cerraron temprano el negocio. La ojiverde había observado todo el día el comportamiento distraído de su amiga: Tenía que llamarle dos veces para que prestara atención a algo. Su mente parecía estar muy lejos del presente y le causaba bastante curiosidad, pero ella tenía sus propias disyuntivas.

Había llamado al departamento de Shaoran la noche anterior, y respondió mujer a lo que ella colgó pensando que se había equivocado de numero; pero ¿Habría sido así? No volvió a marcar. Había tardado unos tres días para volver a hablar con él y cuando llamaba a la joyería o a su teléfono inventaba un sin número de excusas para no atenderle que era obvio que le hombre terminaría por desesperarse sino hacía algo pronto.

Pero no quería en verdad responder su llamada. Responderla equivaldría a contestarle la pregunta acerca de su visita a la ciudad.

En aquellos momentos, al lado de Sakura y en el coche de Yukito, las tres jóvenes iban camino a la oficina del abogado que tenía en su poder el testamento de Monohui.

-¿Te dijo Touya si iría? . – preguntó Sakura tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del hombre de ojos achocolatados.

-Eso creo- Expresó la amatista a su lado. –O al menos, en eso quedamos. No se si irá.

-Creo que Touya irá. – Habló Yukito. – De todas maneras le concierne a él de una manera un tanto personal.

-¿Cómo así Yukito? – Preguntó la ojiverde curiosa.- ¿Acaso mi hermano es uno de los beneficiarios?

Yukito permaneció muy profesional ante su pregunta: él sabía la respuesta pero no estaba en su posición el declararle a aquel coche lleno de jóvenes cual era su papel en todo aquello: y vaya si habían sorpresas en la última voluntad del anciano.

-Digamos que de aquí en adelante, todo es por lo legal y Monohui no escatimó en dejar huecos vacíos.

Llegaron a la oficina del abogado que estaba en su propia casa y Sakura, Tomoyo y Katsumi notaron varios coches aparcados cerca y frente a la morada: la camioneta de Touya entre ellos. La residencia del hombre era de dos pisos y cuando llegaron en el jardín habían dos pequeños (una niña y un varoncito) jugando. Tomoyo y Sakura pasaron a su lado y el chiquillo les sonrió tímidamente.

Avanzaron por la adornada sala y de allí al despacho del abogado. Era un sitio amplísimo y Tomoyo pudo ver inmediatamente a Touya quien hablaba con el abogado pero también notó la presencia de su tío, quien se aproximó a Tomoyo y se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. Yukito permaneció a su lado y Sakura le frunció el ceño al hombre.

-Hola sobrina...

Tomoyo no respondió. Solo mantuvo sus labios crispados ante la presencia del hombre allí. Touya mantenía sus ojos en el par como halcón y Yukito decidió que mantenerse al tanto de su amigo por si perdía los estribos ante el sujeto.

Claro que no confiaba en Monohui para nada. Fue un joven conflictivo en sus tiempos y luego dándole paso a un hombre vividor que cada vez que se inundaba de deudas corría a donde su padre para que le salvara la vida en un par de ocasiones. Nunca supo lo que trató de hacerle a Tomoyo cuando era una niña. Touya nunca pensó pertinente decirle aquel secreto.

-Espero que estés feliz- Dijo Monohui ajeno a los pensamientos de Tsukishiro, Touya o los sentimientos de Tomoyo para añadir.- Mi padre ha muerto y te ha dejado siendo una mujer muy rica- lanzándole una mirada de soslayo sutil a Touya. sonrió para añadir.- Una presa muy deliciosa para caza fortunas...

-No creas que puedes intimidarme con tus palabras- le cayó Tomoyo.- Yo amaba a mi abuelo a diferencia de ti. Tu solo quieres el dinero...

Monohui se sorprendió pero no lo dejó entrever: Tomoyo portaba una actitud demasiado altanera para semanas atrás en donde su sola presencia le hacía retroceder de su persona.

-Muy cierto. Pero aquí estoy- observando a su alrededor.- Parece que el viejo después de todo, consideró al "Único" hijo de él.

-Mi Madre era su hija también.

-Pero está muerta... porque era una cobarde que no podía admitir la verdad: que nadie la quería por quien era ella... sino por el dinero... como hizo tu querido padre...

-Si serás un...- dijo ella tragándose el insulto que estaba a punto de gritarle en su cara. Tomó dos bocanadas de aire y añadió.- Puedes decir lo que quieras de ellos. Mi padre fue un canalla, cierto. Pero al menos no soy como otros... que viven de las desgracias de otros y le prestan más atención al dinero que a la familia.

Sakura se aproximó a Tomoyo y Katsumi del otro lado. Ambas mujeres, junto a Tomoyo, observaban a Monohui con el más intenso rencor y cuando otra persona se hace presente en el despacho. Todas las miradas se posan en el recién llegado y Tsukishiro junto a Touya se aproximan a saludar al abogado quien escucharon de labios de Yukito que se llama Takeshi. Monohui dijo con sorna, pasando rápidamente su dedo sobre el hombro de la joven- Nos vemos luego... sobrinita. – y rozando unos mechones de su cabello.

-Es un patán- dijo Sakura siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se sentó del otro lado del despacho. -¿Estás bien? – preguntó a su amiga.

Tomoyo asintió y Katsumi observa con desdén a aquel chantajista. Nunca le dio el documento que le pidió aquella noche antes de la audiencia y no había vuelto a saber de él. ¿Cómo era posible que Monohui pese a todo lo que le hizo su hijo, le tomara en consideración en su testamento?

Saludadas por el Señor Takeshi, en ese momento otro hombre se hace presente en el salón; tanto Sakura como Tomoyo reconocen sutilmente el rostro del recién llegado mientras se anuda con dificultad su corbata. Sus cabellos oscuros y ojos casi cerrados le revelaron su identidad mientras se disculpaba- Lamento la tardanza... estaba buscando una corbata y...- levantando ahí la mirada a los presentes.- ¿Kinomoto?

-¿Yamasaki?

-Así es... que sorpresa verte aquí. Perdimos contacto después de graduarnos de secundaria.

-¿Takeshi Yamasaki? – Preguntó Tomoyo y observándole asentir sonrió añadiendo.- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Es cierto... un momento ¿Son ustedes las de la lectura del testamento?

Ambas muchachas sonriendo asintieron saludando a su viejo compañero de clases. -¿Cómo estás Takeshi? – preguntó Sakura afablemente.

-Muy bien- levantando el dedo anular izquierdo- Me casé y tengo dos hijos...

-¿Los niños que están en el jardín? – interrogó Tomoyo sorprendida y Takeshi asintió feliz. - ¡Te casaste muy joven!

-A los veintiuno.- encogiéndose de hombros y hablando rápidamente añadió.- Chiharu era pretendida por un amigo de la universidad y tenía que moverme de prisa o me la quitaría.

-¿Te casaste con Chiharu?- ahora Sakura preguntó sorprendida.

-Si- afirmó.- Es veterinaria ahora mismo. Y como trabajo en el despacho de abogados con mi padre, se me hace fácil cuidar de los chicos mientras ella trabaja en consultas a domicilio. –Habló con orgullo y una sonrisa que hizo sentir a sus viejas amigas felices.

-¿Y este mocoso quien es? – preguntó Touya a Yukito por lo bajito.

-Por lo que parece era compañero de Sakura y Tomoyo estando en la escuela...

-Si toman asiento podemos empezar... – Les dijo el hombre interrumpiendo el encuentro y observando sancionadoramente a su hijo. Unos momentos antes de empezar otra persona se hizo presente: Eriol Hiragizawa sorprendiendo a parte de los presentes (a Katsumi se le posó un rubor encendido en sus mejillas al verle allí y él no escatimó en saludar a Tomoyo de la mano –Volviendo loco a Touya – y a Katsumi le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios lo que atrajo miradas curiosas sobre su persona). Eriol se sentó detrás de ella pues no había más asientos disponibles allí. Ya momentos después y varias personas más entraron al despacho y la puerta fue cerrada.

El hombre se presentó nuevamente a los presentes y anunció su participación en todo aquello. Todos escucharon atento hasta que su hijo le pasó el sobre sellado y el papel legal (tenía una extensión considerable mas que una hoja de carta cualquiera_)- "Yo, Matsuro Monohui, en fecha del... al momento de la firma de esta, explico mi ultima voluntad y doy legalidad necesaria al presente documento y en virtud de mis facultades presento este testamento en poder de mi abogado y en presencia de Yukito Tsukishiro – _Ahí Touyaobservó a su amigo pero este no le devolvió la mirada_- Como testigo que todo lo escrito mas abajo contiene todo lo estipulado bajo las leyes de nuestra nación para darle la validez legal necesaria a este instrumento y que se cumpla a cabalidad lo que aquí se presenta"._

"_A mi hijo Matsumoto Monohui...- _El abogado observa al susodicho de manera especial y los allí presentes observan como el hombre levanta la mirada mas que interesado por lo que se leería a su persona. El abogado continua añadiendo –" _Le dejo mi coche; un Corvette del 1979 de valor de coleccionista y una mensualidad de 12000 mientras viva. Este monto será retirado de una cuenta bancaria que dejé establecida para él con un monto a plazo fijo y se le darán los intereses retribuidos a dicha cuenta hasta el día de su muerte. A la Fundación De Ayuda Contra El Cáncer De La Nación les doy el monto de 185000 el cual podrá ser retirado de manos del apoderado del presente documento_...- Tomoyo no deja de entender que bondadoso y caritativo fue su abuelo en vida. _–"Al museo de joyas propiedad de Eriol Hiragizawa y localizada en la capital le dono la colección de las Perlas Yukkata donde se que serán conservadas y compartidas con la humanidad"- _Continuaron así mismo varios donativos a diferentes fundaciones de ayuda a necesitados y ayuda a animales pero el mayor donativo fue a la de ayuda al cáncer. Tomoyo allí comprendió que los otros presentes a quienes no conocía eran representantes de dichas instituciones. Cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad escuchó cuando dijeron – "_a Kinomoto Sakura, quien fue como una nieta para mi le dejo la suma de 350000- _ Sorprendiendo a la aludida a su hermano y parte de los presentes incluyendo a Monohui quien notó como la muchacha de ojos verdes iba a recibir mucho mas que él y comenzó la espina de la envidia a traspasarle por su cuerpo. – _Esta suma se transferirá a su poder cuando esta contraiga matrimonio. Tendrá el poder administrativo de mi negocio, Perlas Monohui y recibirá un monto mensual de 5000 adicional al salario devengado en el negocio. _–Sakura no podía salir de su sorpresa y observó a su amiga quien con los ojos llorosos le sonreía. Sakura apretó sus manos sobre las de ella en señal de simpatía. _–A la señorita Katsumi quien me ha demostrado con el paso del tiempo que es tener mas de dos nietas pues se ha convertido en una para mi.- _sorprendiendo a la aludida que apareciera en el testamento.- _Tendrá derecho hasta que contraiga matrimonio a vivir en mi casa junto a mi nieta Tomoyo; le dejo un monto de 150,000 para ser entregados a ella inmediatamente y tiene derecho a una tercera parte de la joyería que compartirá la administración con Sakura Kinomoto y mi nieta Tomoyo Daidouji. A esta ultima le dejo las dos terceras partes del negocio y una herencia que asciende a tres millones... . _

-¿QUÉ? – gritó Monohui poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente e interrumpiendo la lectura.- ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¡No puede dejarle eso a gente que no son nada para él! ¡Debía de estar loco!

-Puedo asegurarle que fue bien claro en estas indicaciones- dijo con seriedad el abogado mientras su hijo observaba formalmente al hombre.- Incluso confirmó varias veces conmigo este documento...

Katsumi estaba anonadada con el giro que aquellos eventos estaban dándole a su vida. ¿Qué ella tenía que vivir en su casa? ¿Qué ella era dueña de una tercera parte del negocio de Tomoyo? ¿Qué ella recibiría dinero? ¿El abuelo había hecho todo aquello por ella? Aun no lo creía y se negaba a creerlo: tenía que ser un sueño. Ella estaba en aquellos instantes en su casa dormitando y aquello era un sueño.

Si ella estaba incrédula, casi todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos con aquello: pero nadie más que Tomoyo y su tío. Contrario al segundo que pareciera haber perdido los estribos, Tomoyo inclinaba su creencia al percibir que su abuelo tal vez le tenía mucha pena a la mujer. Pese a que era la principal sospechosa de lo que ocurría con las perlas Yukkata, Shaoran Li le había asegurado días atrás que Katsumi después de investigar era la menos propensa para robar las perlas. Aquello y lo dicho por Sakura aquella noche, le hicieron aplacar sus sospechas contra la chica y aceptar un poco más su presencia. Contrario a sus pensamientos, su tío estaba iracundo y la despertó de sus pensamientos cuando dijo.-¡Estaba mas que loco! Le deja a dos mujeres que no son nada de él, más dinero que a su propio hijo... ¡Lunático!

-Le pido por favor que se calme...- insistió el abogado. Monohui ignoró su solicitud observando a Sakura y luego a la asistente.

-En ti lo comprendo...- dijo con odio a Sakura- Siempre has estado de entrometida en su casa...- observando a la otra añadió.- ¿Pero que demonios tienes que ver tu en eso? – Dijo ofendido y observando a la asistente con odio. Se aproximó a la figura de la asistente quien de la sorpresa aun no podía levantarse y Monohui le aferró por la muñeca – Dímelo pequeña Zorra: ¿Cuál era tu verdadera relación con él? –Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una mano pálida se hizo presente sobre su solapa.

-Le pido que deje ir a la joven... ahora...- sonó la fría pero violenta voz de Hiragizawa. Ninguno de los presentes habían escuchado aquel tono de voz departe del extranjero y vale la pena decir que estaban mas que sorprendidos.

Katsumi algo asustada y aturdida fue liberada del agarre del hombre. Pero eso no aminoró la ambición de Monohui quien aclaró. –Yo que tu averiguaría que pasa aquí sobrina.- observando a Tomoyo.- ¿ella tiene tanto poder como tu, que eres su nieta? Aquí hay gato encerrado...- observando a Katsumi añadió con sorna cosa que abochornó a la joven.—No es para nada poco atractiva pero un anciano, solo, buscaría consuelo en un cuerpo joven... ¡Pero eres mas joven que su propia nieta!

Katsumi ya había levantado su mano para golpearle con fuerza mientras el carmín de su rostro se intensificó por las palabras declaradas por Monohui, pero antes de que pudiera golpearle, un puño se estrelló contra su rostro dejándole caer contra el escritorio.

Era el puño de Yukito quien se alejó de Touya antes de que este pudiera detenerle. Sakura se incorporó sorprendida: ¿El siempre amable y cortés Yukito acababa de golpear a Monohui?

Katsumi estaba mas que sorprendida y se puso de pie cuando las fuerzas regresaron a su persona y el control de sus extremidades. Cuando miró al rostro de Tomoyo esta le miraba con aturdimiento y algo de vacilación. Katsumi odiaba que le prejuzgaran de aquella manera y no hesitó en salir rápidamente del despacho mientras Monohui tanteaba en ponerse de pie pero pronto otro puño le hizo caer nuevamente: esta vez fue Eriol.

Después de aquello el ojos azules dijo con voz fría.- Si vuelve a faltarle el respeto juro que incluso debajo de las piedras le buscaré y nadie podrá protegerlo...- después de eso miró a Yukito con cierta desconfianza y Yukito entendió su mirada: Estaba defendiendo a Katsumi cuando a quien le correspondía (por lo que veía en aquel momento) en defenderla era a Eriol y no a él. Era lógico que surgieran incertidumbres. Eriol salió de allí para darle alcance a la joven asistente.

Pero Monohui se lo había pedido alguna vez, antes de morir. Precisamente había hablado con él la mañana antes de morir cuando fue a que le explicara a él las razones por las cuales tenía tanta consideración con la misteriosa Katsumi. Fue cuando se enteró de la verdad que rodeaba a la jovencita. Verdad que era tan sorprendente e increíble que, sabía que el momento de que se supiera traería consigo mucho dolor a la joven amatista.

Verdades que fueron su pasado, eran su presente y definirían su futuro.

Yukito supo que era mejor salir detrás de Eriol y Katsumi a aclarar las cosas. Dejó a los demás allí entre sorprendidos y aturdidos por todo lo ocurrido.

Yamasaki tomó por los hombros a Monohui y dijo con un acento frío pero cortés- Será mejor que se retire... ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí...- sacándolo del salón y Touya se acercó a su hermana y a Tomoyo a verificar que estuviesen bien. Ambas asintieron y los demás se recuperaban de lo acaecido momentos antes. Unos minutos después, regresaban Yamasaki y Yukito. Pero no Katsumi, Eriol o Monohui. Yukito dijo que Katsumi estaba muy alterada y lo mejor era llevársela a casa a lo que Eriol se ofreció. Monohui según explicó Yamasaki estaba muy ofendido por la consideración a la mujer y no a él por lo que iba a hablar con su abogado para impugnar el testamento.

-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido...- continuó el abogado una vez los ánimos volvieron a un ritmo cerca de lo normal. – "_A esta ultima le dejo las dos terceras partes del negocio y una herencia que asciende a tres millones... este ultimo monto será entregado cuando contraiga matrimonio con Kinomoto Touya, siempre y cuando se casen desde aquí a un año. ..." _

-¿QUÉ? – gritaron tres voces al unísono: Tomoyo, Sakura y Touya. La primera y el último no evitaron mirarse segundos después y se retiraron la mirada rápidamente ambos sonrojados. Sakura no podía dejar de estar sorprendida pero aguantaba las ganas de reírse con fuerza ante aquello.

La ultima jugada del abuelo.

-Leyó mal- dijo Touya aturdido.- No puede decir eso...

-Eso dice- dijo el abogado mirándole con una sutil sonrisita. – El dinero se le entregará a la joven cuando contraiga matrimonio con Kinomoto Touya...

-Tiene que haber un error- Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie también.- Señor... no estoy... – hesitando—No estoy comprometida con Kinomoto Touya... mi abuelo sabía esto. – Observando de reojo a Touya.- Tiene que haber malinterpretado algo de la petición de mi abuelo.

-Señorita Daidouji: el señor Monohui fue perfectamente claro acerca de su último deseo. Dio todas estas especificaciones y estas deben de seguirse al pie de la letra.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Tomoyo finalmente. A ella la idea de casarse y con Touya no le era del todo mala: ¡Por Dios: lo amaba desde siempre! Observó al aludido quien tenía el rostro tan atónito como ella. ¿O acaso era más que ella? Touya observó a Yukito de reojo y se dispuso a salir de allí.

La habitación se le había hecho pequeña y el aire faltaba a sus pulmones. Touya no pudo aguantar la angustia de aquella habitación y de las últimas indicaciones de Monohui. Salió y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo pero no encontró ninguno. De ahí caminó a su coche y abrió en la guantera y vaciando el contenido de esta, pudo encontrar una cajetilla maltratada y con unos cuantos cigarrillos en su interior y se dispuso a encenderlos. Ya unas bocanadas después sentía que se calmaba y observó el cigarrillo extinguirse.

Si semanas después había considerado a Yukito un exagerado cuando le dijo que se casara con Tomoyo por dinero, ahora veía su futuro como era: No podía casarse con ella. Antes habría sido fácil. Pero ahora que su abuelo hacía aquello... ¿no sería considerado como un matrimonio arreglado? Monohui dejaba la dote y el gancho perfecto a todo aquello.

-Dios...- murmuró apretándose la cien con su mano. Si había considerado casarse con ella... la deseaba. No esperaba otra cosa más de aquello. Había pensado el pedírselo un tiempo después. Cuando pasara su período de luto. Pero ahora, ahora las cosas se dificultaban.

Si se casaba con ella, los rumores jamás cesarían. "Touya Kinomoto, se casa con Tomoyo Daidouji por dinero de la herencia" ¡No! Jamás permitiría ser blanco de los escándalos nuevamente. Una vida bastó.

Levantó la mirada momentos después, observó como Tomoyo le divisaba al salir y se aproximaba a él. Llevaba las mejillas encendidas y no pudo dejar ver como era encantadora a sus ojos. Debía de controlarse. Nervioso se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y lo dejaba en sus labios.

Ninguno dijo nada al lado del otro. Tomoyo aun estaba muy aturdida ante aquello. Pudo decir.- Hay una cláusula.- habló finalmente y Touya no le miraba pero le prestaba atención.- Que dice que el dinero sino...- hesitando usar la frase "Me caso" – será transferido a mi tío. Ya después, podría donarlo alguna de las fundaciones o que mi tío lo recibirá en caso de mi muerte... –Touya le observó de reojo pero no dijo nada. –Acaba de decírmelo el señor Yamasaki.

-Entiendo...

-Es difícil.- habló Tomoyo ante el poco deseo de Touya expresar lo que sentía.- El abuelo parece que te complicó mucho la vida y lo siento.- dijo Tomoyo inocentemente. Touya apagó su cigarro con el pie.- Solo quería que estuviera a salvo. Segura...

-¿Segura? ¿Cómo?

-No se. Tal vez pensó...- Turbándose intensamente. –Que estaría segura y a salvo contigo. Propuso que nos casáramos tal vez... –hesitando – porque creía que era lo mejor.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.- Dijo renuente y mas lastimero de lo que quería sonar. - Ya caminé por el altar una vez y la vida de matrimonio no es la gran cosa... al menos no como la pintan.

-¡No puedo creer que pienses eso! – Declaró anonadada ante su actitud desconcertada.- Se que te molesta. Se que no quieres que nadie te diga que hacer con tu vida...

-Así es- dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Tomoyo le observaba pasmada. –Tu abuelo jugó sucio Pequeña... como si tuviera planes de matrimonio.—Rió un segundo.- ¿Acaso pensabas que nos casaríamos?

A Tomoyo aquello le dolió. Bajó su mirada y declaró.- Claro que no...- mintiendo.- Pero el abuelo ha buscado una manera de que no reciba su dinero...

-¿Quieres recibir dinero? – Le preguntó cortándole.

-Me da lo mismo. Por otra parte, no quisiera darle el dinero del abuelo a mi tío. – Dijo decidida.- Tengo dinero dejado por mi madre y no me interesa tener mas dinero.- Tratando de hablar con mayor seguridad pero su voz le temblaba añadió.- A tus padres le fue bien en su vida de casados...

-Pero no a mi... no a tus padres... – Tomando una bocanada de aire añadió.- Es una locura. ¿Qué estaba pensando tu abuelo? – abochornando a la chica con su acento.

Tomoyo le miraba con sopesar y Touya ahí se arrepintió de haberle hablado así. Tomoyo respiró profundo.- Tal vez que a tu lado no tendría problemas. Que tal vez nos parecíamos de alguna manera loca...- negando con su cabeza y sonriendo.- Pero ya veo que la idea de casarte nunca pasó por tu mente...

-Acabas de decirme que tú no quieres casarte.

-No dije eso.- Sonriendo derrotada- No ... no importa ya... ya veo que aquel día... solo querías llevarme a la cama...

Touya dio violentamente contra la puerta de la camioneta y le dijo con furia- Sabes que no era así. Sabes que eso no es cierto...

Tomoyo le miró con fuego en su mirada y los ojos llorosos y agregó con sopesar- Dime entonces que después de aquello habría cabido la posibilidad que nos hubiéramos casado.

Touya no respondió y Tomoyo negó con su cabeza y pasó por su lado, caminando por la acera. Touya gruñó por lo bajo y le llamó diciéndole.- ¡Déjame llevarte a casa!

-Caminaré- dijo ella molesta y prosiguió su camino por la vereda.

-Son casi cuatro horas a pie...- comenzó a decir siguiéndole. Ella se detuvo y se volteó observándole con molestia.

-No me importa. Necesito... necesito pensar. Estar a solas...

-Tomoyo...

-Déjame en paz. Por favor.- dijo ella con firmeza y su rostro mostraba incertidumbre y una notable decepción. – Te veré en la casa. – habló con determinación. Touya la dejó ir y decidió esperar a Sakura.

----------

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Sakura entró a la cocina- ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿No ha llegado? – preguntó la amatista a su hermano quien estaba tomándose un té con otro cigarrillo en sus labios. Sakura lo observó aturdida ante su estado de humor.- Touya ¿No sería mejor que salgas a buscarla? Ya es muy tarde.

-Tomoyo es una chica grande Sakura. –Le contestó con un acento que daba o quería aparentar indiferencia. –Sabe cuidarse sola...

-Sabes bien que está furiosa contigo... – ahí Touya le miró a los ojos alzando una ceja y ella se cruzó de brazos añadiendo con el gesto de molestia. - ¿Por qué otra razón decidiría no venir a casa a esta hora? Algo tuviste que hacerle esta tarde- sentándose a su lado- Pensaba que te preocupabas por Tomoyo.

-Claro que me preocupo por ella.

-No lo parece- aclaró astutamente su hermana menor. Ahí se percató que tan adulta parecía Sakura. Luego cayó en la cuenta que Sakura ya era una mujer adulta. –Si te preocuparas por ella no la harías enojar.

Pronto no le necesitaría.

Ajena a sus pensamientos añadía.- ¿Por qué no sales a buscarla? Te aseguro que estará en alguna parte...

-No voy a buscarla Sakura. Si quiere venir que venga. Sino que se quede donde está- habló tajante.

Sakura gruñó e hizo una rabieta alzando su tono de voz.- ¡Tienes tanta suerte que ella te ame hermano! – Ahí Touya le miró intensamente como si le estuviera diciendo algo que él desconocía.- ¡Ya cualquier otra te habría mandado al infierno! – Poniéndose de pie furiosa añadió.- ¡Ahora no se me hace imposible que Kaho te haya dejado! No sabes querer a nadie... no pareces hijo de mis padres- saliendo con estrépito de la cocina.

Touya observó su alrededor a solas por unos segundos antes de dar contra la mesa con su puño. Maldijo por lo bajo notando que aunque no le diera la razón a Sakura, esta no estaba lejos de la verdad: desconfiaba de todos y todo y la mujer que le importaba no era la excepción.

¿Por qué no podía ser comprensivo, tierno, cariñoso y abierto a expresar sus sentimientos? En cambio se comportaba como un bruto con aquella mujer que pasaba por muchas dificultades en aquel momento.

Decidió aquella noche que no importaba cuanto tardara ella en llegar, iba a esperarle despierta y haría lo que nunca en su vida se vio haciendo: pidiendo disculpas.

-----------

Inconsciente de lo ocurrido entre ellos, Yue Tsukishiro había entrado al negocio después de haber pasado las últimas dos horas en su oficina colocada al otro lado del café. Cuando ingresó notó la algarabía del lugar y su ayudante se acercó para decirle.- La amiga de Kinomoto Sakura está cantando- señalando el escenario y sonriendo.- ¡Ha sido la sensación de la noche: y eso que no es noche de Karaoke!

Yue le tomó unos segundos para comprender que le pasaba a la chica al preguntar - ¿Ha tomado algo?

-Escocés. – Sonrió su amigo- Tres vasos...

-Debiste detenerte en el segundo- Dijo su jefe a modo de reproche.

El hombre le observó aturdido para decirle.- Pero no sabía que el tercero le llenaría de ánimos. ¡Que bella es y que talento tiene! – Elogió el sujeto. Allí los aplausos continuaron. Miró al escenario donde la que conocía como la retraída nieta de Monohui estaba desenvolviéndose como si fuera una estrella de los focos y el micrófono. En aquellos momentos y ante los aplausos del público esta cantaba una canción melancólica y que podía derretir al corazón mas frío de todos.

Inevitablemente se puso en el lugar también.

Yue no se vio en otra alternativa más que el escuchar las tonadas llenas de sentimiento y dolor departe de la intérprete. Nunca se había puesto a escuchar las canciones de aquellos artistas pero era como si la mente y el corazón de Tomoyo Daidouji fuera abierto en par y par y todo aquel que escuchaba su voz, fuera capaz de leerlo.

_**I found you awake…**_

_**You tell me you're sorry **_

_**With a tear in your eyes**_

_**You hug me: **_

_**Asked me for a kiss**_

_**And says good bye.**_

_**And with that, **_

_**You took my breath away**_

_**You just wait for a moment…**_

_**Just tell me inst true. **_

_**Just stay still and quiet**_

_**Give five minutes**_

_**Cares me softly **_

_**Come next to me… **_

_**I give you that last kiss**_

_**The deepest one never seen **_

_**But I leave away from here…**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Give me the air**_

_**Tell me that you love me**_

_**That "you re not guilty"**_

_**At least for a moment there,**_

_**Tell me isn't so.**_

_**Just stay still and quiet**_

_**Give five minutes**_

_**Cares me softly **_

_**Come next to me… **_

Repitió en intermedios aquella canción y la ronda de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Yue observaba los ánimos encendidos de todos los presentes ante semejante intérprete. En especial, los hombres.

Yue era frío en su trato con los demás, pero muy dentro de su persona sabía admirar la belleza y sublevarla aunque su exterior no mostrase la más mínima pizca de interés. Tomoyo siempre había sido muy atractiva pero ella solo tenía ojos para uno de sus mejores amigos.

Él pensó entonces que Tomoyo era demasiado menor para alguien como Touya en los tiempos que ella correteaba junto a Sakura donde quiera. Cómplice de sus travesuras y aventuras, había crecido para convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa y talentosa. Su voz le resultaba familiar pero no podía deducir de donde.

Ella recibió una nueva ronda de aplausos al finalizar dos canciones más y Yue decidió subir al escenario y dijo – Ya fue suficiente para ti. –Alejándole unos pasos del micrófono.

Tomoyo sonrió sugestivamente al frío hombre y declaró no siendo escuchada en el lugar.- ¡Ah no! Tu también Yue...- apuntándole con el dedo.- ..Siempre niegan sus sentimientos...- saliéndosele un hipo.- ...porque son tan infantiles...- Yue no mostró la mínima pizca de dolor o consideración: se mostraba imperturbable pese a sus palabras. --...no saben decir con claridad lo que piensan.

-Mañana te arrepentirás de esto- habló Yue con frialdad ahí tomándole en sus brazos y ella no puso resistencia: De por si se sentía mareada y confundida.

-¿De que? ¿De cantar? – Riendo.- ¡Lo hago todo el tiempo! – Habló en su cuello.- Soy una famosa artista... ¡Soy Sakura Monohui! – Riendo ahora con ganas.- ¡Todos los hombres me desean...! – hablaba mientras Yue se la llevaba por una puerta trasera y de ahí la subía por las escaleras que daba a su departamento de soltero.

-Si, y yo soy Jet Li...- hablaba Yue con sarcasmo subiéndole por las escaleras. Tomoyo soltó una risotada.

-¡No lo eres! Jet Li ríe. Habla… tu no hablas, ríes, y cierras tu persona a las mujeres que te quieren… -Yue con la mujer en sus brazos abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró con ella. Tomoyo no observaba a su alrededor pues en los brazos del mejor amigo de Touya agregó.- Ni que salieran del mismo vientre...- gruñó mientras él la dirigía a su habitación y la colocaba en la cama. Tomoyo observó con que orden y nitidez se encontraba todo a su alrededor y ahí cayó en cuenta que no estaba en el bar. Aunque se escuchaba tenuemente el sonido de la música de más abajo. -¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa. Ahora recuéstate- inclinándola a la almohada.- llamare a Touya y estará aquí en pocos momentos.

-No quiero hablar con el.

-Te llevara a casa. – insistió con preocupación. Tomoyo estaba muy tomada (o muy afectada por la bebida) pero pudo diferenciar su tono preocupado lo que le turbaba aun más.

Tomoyo trató de levantarse pero fue inútil; Se mareó y cayó en las almohadas. Yue se quedó de pie a su lado y Tomoyo comenzó a reír pero también a sollozar- ¡Somos tan estúpidas! Tontas ... totalmente absurdas... ¡Ustedes jamás dejarán esos condenados prejuicios a un lado! ¿Cierto? Nunca dicen lo que en verdad sienten...

-Mañana te arrepentirás de haberme dicho todo esto...- dijo Yue en verdad consternado por todo lo que escuchaba.

-¡Díselo a la pobre Seika! –Río con burla la pobre Tomoyo que el dolor ya no le dejaba escuchar o pensar lo que decía.- cometió el mismo error que yo cometí años atrás...

-¿Error?

-Huir... escapar de sus sentimientos. Pero es inevitable...- sollozó ella arrepentida- él jamás se habría interesado en mi... no se quiere casar...conmigo...

-¿Casarse?

-Ustedes son tal para cual- observándole ahora con rencor y sollozó sus penas en la almohada que tenía el aroma peculiar del hombre frente a ella pero no podía pensar Tomoyo en aquello. .-¿Por qué no puedo ser como Kaho? – Ahí en verdad sorprendiendo al hermoso hombre- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ella? – hipó. – Él se casó con ella... tal vez, si fuera como ella… - murmuraba.

Yue se quedaba callado observándole hasta que se dormía en su cama. Yue al fin solo respiraba profundo. Si que era una noche extraña y no iba a indagar mucho mas profundo en el asunto para encontrar respuestas.

El teléfono le despertó de sus pensamientos faltando cinco para las once. Cuando lo contestó no dijo "Residencia Kinomoto". Más bien lo tomó con la esperanza de que fuera la amatista y no hesitó en decir rápidamente. –Tomoyo: Lo siento: yo...

-¿Touya? –Habló la gélida voz al otro lado de la línea- Es Yue.

Touya no necesitaba que le diera aquella información. Claro que era Yue. Aunque la preguntaba que flotaba su mente era la que diría – Pensé que era Tomoyo...,- pasando sus manos por su rostro. - ¿Qué pasa Yue?

-Tomoyo está aquí- dijo con simpleza.

Touya sintió como el peso se le quitaba de sus hombros: al menos sabía que con Yue estaría a salvo.

-Está desde las ocho de la noche. – Dijo fríamente añadiendo.- Será mejor que vengas por ella.

-¿Qué vaya por ella? - alzando una ceja.- ¿Por qué me llamas? Ella es una chica grande y puede cuidarse sola- Touya no lo vio pero Yue alzaba una ceja perspicazmente ante sus palabras y pensaba "¿Acaso no me llamó por su nombre al tomar el teléfono?" – que busque con quien venir o al menos, tráela tu.

-Eso estará muy difícil – ahí se escuchó una enorme ronda de aplausos y Yue dirigió su mirada al pequeño escenario que había predispuesto para los clientes del lugar en noche de Karaoke.- Ven por ella- dijo tajante. Ahí escuchándose unas tonadas de música: Tomoyo había abierto sin querer que muchos explotaran sus talentos de Intérprete cuando no era noche de bar.

-Yue: no es tan difícil. – Declaró Touya impacientándose- Solo levántala por los hombros y súbela a tu coche... es pequeña y no pesa mucho.

Yue respiró profundo y con su fría calma (cualquiera creería que respirando profundo era su manera de expresar que perdía la paciencia)- Lo haría. Pero ella se ha quedado dormida en mi cama y…

Touya ahí prestó más atención que nunca y a la vez se sentía sumamente confundido. – No entiendo ¿en tu cama? ¿Qué hace…- respirando profundo- ¿Cómo…

-Después de tres tragos de escocés se ha vuelto la estrella esta noche en el bar- dijo Yue ya hablando mas de la cuenta según aquellos quienes le conocían. Touya no comprendía nada y él añadió. –Ven mañana a buscarla. No vale la pena que la despiertes ahora. Solo te avisaba para que no se preocuparan por ella – cortando allí la llamada.

-´--Continuará.

**-´--Continuará.**

**Hola! Primero gracias por haber leído el capitulo anterior y este. La verdad muchos no se esperaban esta reacción de Tomoyo o lo sucedido en la lectura del testamento. Espero que les haya gustado la pareja Eriol Katsumi que tuvimos en el dia de hoy. Ellos son tiernísimos – al menos cuando los veo en mi cabeza – y espero en verdad que sean de su agrado. Touya es un idiota que no puede admitir sus sentimientos y lucha en contra de ellos. O peor aun: Aquellos hombres que simplemente no saben lo que deben decir o como actuar… o que sentir. Touya ha aprendido un poco pero le falta un poco mas… espero que este capitulo les anime a escribirme un par de comentarios. Gracias por supuesto a aquellos quienes me han hecho llegar sus comentarios y aunque no he podido respondérselos saben que los llevo a cada uno en mis corazones. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional y espero que antes de la próxima actualización, poder hacerle llegar mis gracias de manera personal y especial. **

**Esta semana ha llegado a mis oídos una información que creo que será de agrado para unos y para otros, no tan bonito. Hace un tiempo un grupo de chicos se han dado la tarea de subir historias originales de esas novelitas que venden en los revisteros y librerías y las escanean, haciéndole pasar por suyas, cambian los nombres de los personajes principales y las cargan aquí, en Fanfiction net. Aunque admito que algunas de estas historias en su momento me gustaron, ahora la situación se sale de control tanto asi que han cargado mas de cien de estas historias que violan los derecho de autor de dichas casas editoras – Usualmente Harlequin Iberica- y por tanto la editora esta al tanto de lo que pasa y esto es SUMAMENTE PELIGROSO. Dicha actividad amenaza con tener repercusiones sobre FFNET directamente como servidor y no directamente a sus autores. Tenemos que tomar en consideración que el servidor ha crecido de manera enorme subdividiéndolo en continentes para poder albergar todas las historias y los idiomas mas comunes del mundo y por tanto tenemos que tomar en consideración que ellos no tienen tiempo o recursos para rastrear todos los plagios y mas que todo, en español. **

**Esta semana fui contactada por una de las personas que hacen frente a estos plagios para quitarlos de ffnet y evitar repercusiones legales que podrían tumbar el servidor. Miyasawa19 me ha hecho llegar sus ideas – o las del grupo de "Luchadoras" – y estoy de acuerdo que un alto es necesario. Aunque nos divertimos con las adaptaciones no es bueno cuando se convierte en plagio. Ya paso con Daulaci y "Junto a Ti" Pero no puede permitirse a historias que provienen de libros ya publicados y considerando las enormes editoras que los representan esto se vuelve de un riesgo alto y muy complicado para explicarlo en un solo comentario. **

**Simplemente les invito que pasen por la id de Miyasawa19 para que se enteren mas a profundidad de la labor hecha y por supuesto de las medidas a tomar. **

**Ahora les dejo con un avance del próximo capitulo. **

La ojiverde sentía su corazón martillarle en la cabeza cuando tomó las escaleras pues el elevador había partido ya cuando entró al edificio. Consciente de su buena condición física no tardó mucho y tampoco le costó mucho subir los escalones llegando finalmente al piso indicado. Buscó las puertas una por una y cuando llegó a la indicada, tocó tímidamente sintiéndose muy nerviosa y acalorada.

Pero nada la preparó para lo que vería: una mujer respondió la puerta. Sakura parpadeó dos veces ante aquello: bien, era una mujer muy bonita. Atractiva diría ella. Y le llevaría unos cuatro o cinco años.

-¿Si? – pregunta ella observando a Sakura dubitativa unos instantes.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa y hesitó cuando dijo sonriendo turbada.- Lo siento... creo que me equivoqué.

La muchacha al otro lado de la puerta la abrió un poco mas mostrándole que estaba con una bata: parecía que la hora era inadecuada. Pero ¿Qué hacía una mujer acostada a las tres de la tarde? No tenía sonrisa en los labios lo que le mostraba que seguro la había despertado aunque su cabello estaba peinado.

Dijo algo en un dialecto que Sakura no entendió pero supuso que no era nada amable por la forma en que lo pronunció.

Sakura se volteó para retirarse sintiéndose abochornada pese a que no había hecho nada malo. Cuando escuchó que la mujer iba a cerrar nuevamente su puerta, se arrepintió y mostrando mas seguridad retuvo la puerta para no dejársela cerrar, acción que sorprendió a la extranjera.- Disculpe...- sonríe.- Busco a Li Shaoran... esta se supone que es su dirección.

La mujer observó la tarjeta personal que la muchacha tenía en sus manos. No podía sospechar de quien se trataba y pensando que era una chiquilla que había seguido a su hermano al apartamento algún día, sacó su mano de detrás de la puerta, para que Sakura pudiera fijarse en el dedo anular donde exhibía una enorme roca ensartada en un aro de oro. Claro sin que se notara que quería que lo viera.

-Escúchame: te ves como una buena niña. Pero no eres la primera que sigue a Syaoran a casa.

-¿Syaoran? – Pregunta no dejando de observar aquélla enorme piedra en su dedo.

Asiente para decir con una sonrisa- Te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa.

**Hasta una próxima **


	17. Chapter 17

****

****

****

**_"Rodeados Por El Escándalo"_**

**_Por Crystal. _**

****

**Capitulo Diecisiete. **

La joven abrió sus ojos gracias al sol destellante que daba contra de su cara. Parpadeó en par de ocasiones para tratar de ubicar su paradero pues estaba confundida: las cortinas eran grisáceos. El tapizado muy diferente a su habitación en los Kinomoto. Escuchaba sonidos de carros y camiones transitando demasiado cerca de lo que la casa de Sakura se encontraba y los muebles eran diferentes.

Sentía como la cabeza le martillaba y totalmente mareada. Se incorporó medianamente para notar la manta color café sobre su figura y aquella cama donde estaba no era definitivamente un territorio que había estado antes.

¿Dónde estaba ahora¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior¿Qué había ella hecho?

Justo cuando comenzaba a alterarse escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. No hesitó en tratar de ponerse de pie pero se mareó y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesilla a un lado de la cama. Los pasos se aproximaban ágilmente a la habitación y ella no esperaría a ver en que tipo de pesadilla ella misma se había metido.

Mas que nunca se había arrepentido de haber ido al bar de Yue.

Su agitado corazón se calmó cuando divisa al abrir la puerta el hombre que le observa con una pizca de indiferencia tan natural en él: respira profundo cuando ve al alto amigo de Touya que venía con una bandeja en su mano.

Este no le saluda pero se aproxima y ella se siente con libertad de sentarse en la cama pues el mareo no se le pasaba. Y también comenzaba a afectarle un fuerte malestar estomacal.

Yue le extiende un vaso con un liquido color rojo vino y tan espeso que cualquiera creería que es sangre. Ella observa el contenido y luego al sujeto de mirada gélida que solo dice.- Bebe.

Ella no hesita ante su indicación y casi vomita en el primer trago: era espeso y parecía también pajoso que le hacía toser involuntariamente. El hombre le indicó que bebiera nuevamente.

A los pocos minutos sentía como aquella bebida le daba energías y ya no se sentía tan mareada aunque conservaba la jaqueca. Avergonzada al devolver el vaso, dijo – Gracias.

-Touya viene en camino.

-No quiero hablar con él. ¿Acaso no pudiste hablar con Sakura?

Yue notó inmediatamente su bochorno ante la declaración de que Touya iba para allá. –Sakura no fue quien respondió el teléfono...- Le informó.- Además... no estabas bien.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio pero la acción le hizo sentirse aturdida de la cabeza. Comenzó a recordar pocas cosas que ocurrieron después del tercer trago en el bar. Recordaba como había cantado... también vagas situaciones que al recordarlas comenzó a sentir la presión agitarse a millón. – No dije nada vergonzoso ¿Cierto?

-Define vergonzoso.- Fue su estoica respuesta.

-Ay no...- llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Ay Yue: cuanto lo siento... si dije algo indebido... o hice algo indebido.

-Te crees algo muy incontrolable o rebelde...- Respondió- No. No fue nada que tengas que avergonzarte. Te saqué del bar cuando ibas a comenzar una nueva canción...

-¿Canté?

-Delante de todos- Fue su lacónica respuesta.

-Ya veo.

Pasó un silencio incómodo en donde Yue recordó sus palabras cuando la sacó del bar. Entonces decidió decir.- Se me había olvidado la bonita voz que tienes... Siempre eras la solista en los actos de la escuela de Sakura. Por un momento había olvidado aquello.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada atónita al sujeto: nunca había sido fiable de recibir un cumplido departe de Yue. Todo el que le conocía no podía creer que iba a esperar algo departe de él mas allá que una simple mirada que podía significar todo o nada al mismo tiempo: no se podía definir que impresión podía tener una persona en su vida con solo recibir una mirada del gélido sujeto.

Contrario a lo que había escuchado de Sakura acerca de su altercado con Seika, no se podía decir que el sujeto era "Un libro abierto"

-...Gracias...- decidió responder ante su cumplido. Había que tomar aquellos momentos de la vida y atesorarlos como únicos.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y Touya? – Pregunta volteando una silla y sentándose con el espaldar por el frente para apoyar los brazos. Tomoyo se percata de lo arrolladoramente apuesto que el hombre es y porque todas las mujeres lo deseaban. Su masculinidad jamás debía de ponerse en duda y tampoco su inusual físico y arrolladora presencia.

-Peleamos...

-Eso supongo – dijo el sujeto - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el testamento del Señor Monohui?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó atónita.

Encogiéndose de hombros (otro gesto inusual según Tomoyo) este dijo.- llamé a Yukito después de hablar con Touya anoche – Tomoyo agacha su mirada abochornada- Es el mejor amigo de Touya y supuse que sabría porque habían discutido. O porque actuabas como lo hacías.

-¿Touya te dijo que discutimos?

Niega con su rostro añadiendo.- No hay que ser muy curioso pero tu actitud además de lo que dijiste, te delataba- Añadiendo con voz fría.- Pero al notarse preocupado...- negando con su cabeza- Sonaba arrepentido cuando hablé con él anoche.

-.Ya veo. –Bajando su mirada. ¿Acaso estaba tan preocupado que vino por ella la misma noche? No. Touya no lo hizo así. Sino estuviera en su cama en la habitación de invitados de la casa Kinomoto y no allí.

Pero Yue respondería a su inquietud cuando dijera-Decidí que era mejor que te quedaras a dormir. Estabas de todas maneras dormida ya y no valía la pena despertarte. Así se lo informé a él y este aceptó – Haciendo una pausa.- Después, Yukito no me explicó mucho de lo ocurrido. Solo que tenía que ver algo con el testamento.

-Así es. Mi abuelo puso una cláusula final en él: para recibir mi herencia y que no caiga en manos de mi tío, debo de casarme con Touya en menos de un año.

-Todo un sacrificio- dijo con un acento tan seguro y firme que Tomoyo hesitó un instante en tomarlo como sarcasmo.

-No es eso...- sintiéndose acalorada- Sabes como me siento por él ... – sonriendo nerviosa y pasando una mano por sus cabellos.- es difícil que casi nadie sepa como me siento por él.

Yue asintió en silencio dándose oportunidad a hablar pero Tomoyo mantuvo silencio. Comprendía tal vez la actitud de Touya: no permitiría que nadie le dijese que hacer. Que Monohui pusiera dicha cláusula en el testamento colocaba al moreno en una posición de orgullo y firmeza de jamás fijarse sentimentalmente en Tomoyo. Pero ¿Por qué su amigo no aprovechaba la oportunidad de ser feliz? No dudaba que Tomoyo era la chica indicada para su testarudo amigo pero ¿Qué pasaba si cometían un error?

Los errores habían salido pesados y caros a la familia Tsukishiro. Vivían con la estigma de ello siempre aunque no dejaba que dominara sus vidas, pero fue una de las dos razones por la cual espantó a Seika de su lado... a lo mejor para siempre.

No había un día que no dejaba de pensar en ella aunque no lo demostrara o expresara. Extrañaba su sonrisa, su actitud, su porte, su orgullo e irónicamente... la forma de sus labios. Aquella testaruda y necia chiquilla se le había calado y profundo. Pero era mejor así. Lo hizo por su bien y aunque sonara egoísta... lo hizo también por el suyo.

Alguna vez quiso decirlo a alguien. Hablarlo con alguien y tal vez con ella misma, para que comprendiera pero nunca lo hizo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de compartirlo con Tomoyo. Pero no podía: era una carga que nunca compartía con nadie mas que su hermano y alguna vez Touya. Pero era algo que le ayudaría a entender a la muchacha de porque tal ves Touya actúa de aquella manera con ella: y él, con la hija del alcalde. – Hace mucho tiempo... cuando- Hesitando hablar corrige para decir.- ¿Sabes porque Yukito y yo somos tan diferentes?

Tomoyo hesitó antes de negar con su rostro. Si alguna vez ha surgido la pregunta jamás se había atrevido a hacerla. Que de por si Yue durara todo aquel tiempo a su lado era algo indescriptible y que jamás había pasado; mas difícil era antes de aquel momento aproximarse a él a realizarle preguntas de índole tan personal como esa.

-Cuando yo tenía unos cuatro o cinco años... mamá se fue de la casa. – Dice con calma. Su voz sonaba tan ligera que Tomoyo dudó un instante que hablase con el mismo frío y estoico hermano Tsukishiro. –Me abandonó y a papá también... cuando yo tenía ocho años volvió y meses después nace Yukito.

-No comprendo...- Dice después del silencio que se formó entre ellos por un instante. - ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Yukito y yo no tenemos el mismo padre- confiesa para sorpresa de Tomoyo.- Mi madre amaba a mi padre cuando se casaron. Pero no se podía decir que el cariño duró para siempre. A mi padre... le era difícil ... como a mi, expresar sus sentimientos. Era un hombre cerrado, muy conservador que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos delante de los demás. Yo había nacido un poco como él pero era mas abierto a mis sentimientos que alguna vez lo fue mi padre. Mamá un día no lo soportó: Se había desencantado de todo y en un ataque de desesperación... decidió dejar a mi padre y a mí con él.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – expresa ella acongojada ante la historia.- ¡Cuánto lo siento Yue!

-Jamás lo sientas. No sientas pena por mi. – Dice con una frialdad notoria y Tomoyo pensó que él no continuaría la historia. Contrario a sus pensamientos él agrega con voz serena. – Mi padre la recibió nuevamente a su lado pese a que tenía tres meses de embarazo de un hijo que no era suyo... le perdonó porque comprendía que un hijo necesitaba a su madre. Mi madre no pudo con la culpa... vivió un poco mas que mi padre (este murió de un infarto cuando yo tenía trece años). A los diecisiete años mamá muere, dejándome con Yukito que tenía nueve años en aquel entonces.

-Has pasado por mucho – Dice ella.- ¿Yukito lo sabe¿Qué no es hijo de tu padre?

-¿Para que enterarlo de aquello? Sino fuera por mi maldita memoria, yo también lo habría olvidado tiempo atrás. Pero lo recuerdo... "Mamá se está poniendo gordita... mira Yue: Tienes un hermanito nuevo".

-¿Qué pasó con aquel hombre? Con el padre de Yukito.

-Quien sabe – Dice secamente.- Mi madre nunca habló de él pero supongo que la abandonaría al saberle embarazada. –Haciendo un ademán de encogerse de hombros. Ante la curiosidad de la mirada de Tomoyo, este añade- A pesar que, a los ocho años se es sumamente joven las cosas se comprenden mas que teniendo cinco años. – Asintiendo y perdiendo su mirada un instante a la ventana. – Cuando mamá volvió me volví mas como mi padre: Mas cerrado y distante. No la trataba como un hijo debía tratar a su madre: con cariño y respeto. Lo segundo lo tuvo, pero lo primero no se lo di. Preferí dárselo a mi hermano y ella pareció conformarse con ello.

-.Pero ¿Por qué nunca se supo todo esto?

-Cuando mamá volvió, la acompañamos y vivimos por espacio de dos años fuera de este pueblo. Cuando regresamos con Yukito, nadie dudaba que era mi hermano o hijo de mi padre, solo que prematuro- ahí observando a Tomoyo y ella pudo ver en sus ojos la melancolía que seguro tenía escondida siempre en su corazón. – Mi padre siempre lo quiso como suyo y el tema de su separación quedó zanjada. Nadie puso en duda nunca que Yukito era hijo de mi padre.

Tomoyo escuchaba acongojada sus palabras. Pero dedujo inmediatamente a que se debía la revelación cuando pregunta. - ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste a ella?

Yue no niega con su rostro para decirle.- ¿Qué importancia tiene aquello? – Sabiendo de quien hablaba Tomoyo.

-Mucha. Eso explica porque la trataste como lo hiciste- sonriéndole sutilmente. – La estabas protegiendo...- extendiendo su mano a su rostro hermoso y encajado como mármol. –Eso habla muy bien de ti...

-Nunca me lo perdonará. – Dijo finalmente sorprendido por la ternura en aquél roce o la calidez y comprensión.

-Tal vez no. O tal vez si. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero la verdad es que no debemos de juzgar solo por un lado de las situaciones. Antes tenemos que tener ambos lados para poder sacar nuestra conclusión.

Yue en silencio y con su mirada solo atinó a decirle. "Gracias por entenderlo" cosa que Tomoyo entendió por el destello momentáneo que hubo en sus habituales apagadas iris.

Una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose anunció la llegada de alguien al apartamento y Yue no dudó que era Touya. En un gesto que Tomoyo conservaría para toda su vida sobre el íntimo momento compartido, Yue llevó tan rápidamente una de las manos de Tomoyo contra sus labios como agradecimiento que ella pensó momentos después que era parte de su imaginación.

Ya cuando ella vino a reaccionar Yue estaba de pie recibiendo en la habitación al mayor de los Kinomoto.

Touya quería mostrarse ininteligible y frío cuando la vio en la cama, pero fracasó lacónicamente: sus ojos reflejaron toda la preocupación que tenía en su persona y se notaba que no había dormido muy bien. Tomoyo nota como andaba sin rasurarse y aquella imagen lo hacía ver mas sensual de lo que jamás imaginó.

Yue supo decirles- Iré a preparar algo de desayunar y espero que cuando salgan de aquí hayan solucionado sus dificultades, cuales sean. – Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Touya observaba a Tomoyo tratando de ser un poco rígido o fuerte pero era inútil. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas por toda la casa. Entre las palabras fuertes de su hermana y la discusión de ellos dos, era suficiente para pasar la noche en el mas profundo de los insomnios. Unos segundos largos y eternos para Tomoyo pasarían cuando este preguntó.- ¿Estás bien?

-Solo me duele la cabeza. Pero sí estoy bien.

Touya se sentó delante de ella en la misma posición que Yue estuvo sentado al charlar con ella. – Yo... lo siento.- Atrayendo su mirada perturbada a él. – Lo lamento. – Suspira derrotado bajando sus altos y fornidos hombros – Aunque trato de encontrar las palabras apropiadas nunca me salen...

-¿Por qué lo haces¿por qué me halas y después me tratas de alejar de ti?

-No lo se.

Otra vez aquel incomodo silencio cae entre ellos.

-Siento que mi abuelo te haya mortificado la vida. Pero puedo asegurarte que no me interesa para nada el dinero de la herencia. Solo que ...

-No quieres que tu tío la reciba.

-No se lo merece. Lo malgastará. No es la mejor solución para el dinero de mi abuelo. Pero tampoco me presto en una treta combinada para casarme.

-¿Acaso no quieres casarte?

-Tu no quieres casarte. – Dice ella con lamentación, acto que congoja al moreno. – He vivido todos estos años en la mas profunda soledad. La soledad es mala consejera.

-¿Qué tal tus amigos?

-Son buenas personas pero no puedo permitirme invadir sus vidas en todo momento. Y Remi fue el peor error que pude cometer.

-Dices que Monohui ha mortificado mi vida pero solo creyó hacer lo correcto. – Sonriendo con melancolía – Me pidió que te cuidara. Sabe que no lo haría siguiéndote a la ciudad.

-Odias la ciudad.

-Exacto. Fue una buena persona y sabía querer a los demás a su justa medida. Pero soy un bruto: me dio el tesoro mas importante de su vida y no lo supe valorar.

-¿El que¿Qué te dio?

-A ti pequeña...- dijo acariciándole unos mechones. – Me dio a ti...

A ella solo le tomó segundos para que sus palabras taladraran en lo profundo de su ser y se sintiera derrotada por aquella revelación. No pudo evitar cuando Touya se puso de pie y le abrazó con infinita ternura y amor y ella solo pudo acertar en responderle a su abrazo y sentirse como el mundo volvía a su balance.

Tal vez jamás tendría a Touya como esposo, pero aquello no podía significar que lo dejaría de amar.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta él ajeno a sus pensamientos. Ella asiente en silencio deseando unas galletas de soda pues aun se sentía con resaca. Touya tomó su mano para guiarla a la cocina donde Yue de seguro ya había empezado el desayuno.

Pero Touya se hizo en aquel momento la promesa: promesa de asegurarse que ella no se fuera a ninguna parte. La necesitaba y aquello era profundo. Tal vez no terminaría casándose con ella... tal vez si. Pero lo que si llegó a convencerle es que de alguna manera, llegaría a cambiar su actitud con ella para así tener un nuevo comienzo.

No era fácil pero haría todo lo posible.

------------

Sakura se había excusado aquella mañana diciendo que iría a la ciudad por unas encomiendas de la tienda según le dijo a su hermano. Dejando a Tomoyo a cargo de la joyería, .le informó a donde iba en realidad. Pero no sabía en verdad si Tomoyo la había escuchado o no pues estaba muy distraída con Yukito revisando los libros de contabilidad una vez mas.

Después de todo, al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con el testamento, Katsumi había renunciado a la joyería dejando a Sakura en el negocio y Tomoyo tomó las riendas. A Sakura no le sorprendió su decisión pues la mirada desconfiada de Tomoyo era mucho por asimilar; ahora la curiosidad sumada a lo pugnado en el testamento por el abuelo, alimentaba la semilla de la discordia entre las chicas.

Tomoyo no preguntaba razones y Katsumi no se explicaba.

Tomó sus ahorros y tomó un vuelo comercial que la dejó en la ciudad en dos horas. Tomando un taxi siguió las indicaciones de una tarjeta en sus manos. Tomando en consideración que era sábado supuso que Shaoran estaría en casa para horas del almuerzo. A las tres de la tarde, el taxi se detuvo en la dirección presentada por Sakura en la tarjeta que Shaoran le dejó.

La ojiverde sentía su corazón martillarle en la cabeza cuando tomó las escaleras pues el elevador había partido ya cuando entró al edificio. Consciente de su buena condición física no tardó mucho y tampoco le costó mucho subir los escalones llegando finalmente al piso indicado. Buscó las puertas una por una y cuando llegó a la indicada, tocó tímidamente sintiéndose muy nerviosa y acalorada.

Pero nada la preparó para lo que vería: una mujer respondió la puerta. Sakura parpadeó dos veces ante aquello: bien, era una mujer muy bonita. Atractiva diría ella. Y le llevaría unos cuatro o cinco años.

-¿Si? – pregunta ella observando a Sakura dubitativa unos instantes.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa y hesitó cuando dijo sonriendo turbada.- Lo siento... creo que me equivoqué.

La muchacha al otro lado de la puerta la abrió un poco mas mostrándole que estaba con una bata: parecía que la hora era inadecuada. Pero ¿Qué hacía una mujer acostada a las tres de la tarde? No tenía sonrisa en los labios lo que le mostraba que seguro la había despertado aunque su cabello estaba peinado.

Dijo algo en un dialecto que Sakura no entendió pero supuso que no era nada amable por la forma en que lo pronunció.

Sakura se volteó para retirarse sintiéndose abochornada pese a que no había hecho nada malo. Cuando escuchó que la mujer iba a cerrar nuevamente su puerta, se arrepintió y mostrando mas seguridad retuvo la puerta para no dejársela cerrar, acción que sorprendió a la extranjera.- Disculpe...- sonríe.- Busco a Li Shaoran... esta se supone que es su dirección.

La mujer observó la tarjeta personal que la muchacha tenía en sus manos. No podía sospechar de quien se trataba y pensando que era una chiquilla que había seguido a su hermano al apartamento algún día, sacó su mano de detrás de la puerta, para que Sakura pudiera fijarse en el dedo anular donde exhibía una enorme roca ensartada en un aro de oro. Claro sin que se notara que quería que lo viera.

-Escúchame: te ves como una buena niña. Pero no eres la primera que sigue a Syaoran a casa.

-¿Syaoran? – Pregunta no dejando de observar aquélla enorme piedra en su dedo.

Asiente para decir con una sonrisa- Te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa.

Sakura siente que su cabeza da vueltas. ¿Qué significaba aquello¿Quién era aquella mujer?

-Pero no entiendo...- dice ella aturdida.

-Se que la vida de los detectives es muy llamativa y siendo como es, es difícil resistirse. Pero créeme: lo superarás. – Topeteándole en la cabeza de una manera muy irrespetuosa según Sakura lo comprendió.- Ahora vuelve a casa.

Sakura no quiso creerle pero allí estaba la prueba: no se había equivocado de casa. Era la casa pues ella dijo Syaoran. Parecía que era de China como él y ... estaba la roca en ese enorme anillo.

Saliendo del lugar con los ojos inundados en lágrimas llegó a comprender algo: Shaoran Li estaba casado.

El mundo se le derrumbaba en sus pies.

Sería mejor volver a casa y enfrentar la verdad. Había sido una tonta. Touya siempre había tenido razón: ella era demasiado ingenua para los hombres. Ahora se daba a topetones por no haber hecho caso a sus consejos.

Llega al aeropuerto, pero con la mala noticia que el vuelo que salía a la ciudad mas cercana al pueblo salía en unas dos horas. Desesperanzada se sentó en la sala de espera una vez cambió la hora de salida a darle mente a lo ocurrido. Jamás volvería a confiar en los hombres.

En especial en Li Shaoran.

-------------

Shaoran dejó el teléfono repicar un par de veces antes de colgar y volver a marcar: su hermana tenía la tendencia de irse de juerga toda la noche y volver para levantarse muy tarde en el día. Ya la tercera vez que marcaba al lugar, por fin escuchó un saludo a lo que él dijo.- Hasta que por fin.

-Lo siento. Regresé un poco tarde anoche- bosteza. -¿Qué pasa?

-Quería saber si habías llegado con vida.

-Mas o menos. – Dice con voz cansina.

-¿Algo pasó en mi ausencia?

-.Nada importante o eso creo - dice ella y sonríe para añadir.- A propósito: aquí estuvo alguien.

-¿Alguien dices?

-Una muchacha. Seguro que es compañera tuya del recinto.

-No trabajo en el recinto. Soy independiente.

-Si, si. Se me olvida – bosteza de nuevo.- En fin, el asunto es que, estuvo aquí. Pero creo que la he espantado.

Shaoran duda aquello. Nunca nadie había ido a su apartamento sin previo aviso o invitación. ¿Acaso había que preocuparse por aquello?

Ante su silencio la muchacha dijo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada. Escucha: estaré dentro de un par de días muy ocupado y no llegaré a casa. Una misión incógnita conjunto con la policía. Cualquier cosa deja un mensaje en mi contestadora.

-.De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Espero que pronto. Así podremos ir juntos a ver a Sakura.

-Ah si la misteriosa muchacha- sonríe ante la risa de su hermano por su comentario.- No puedo esperar en conocerle.

-Si. Se que le agradarás.

-Y ella a mi. Nos vemos hermanito.

-Adiós- Cortando la llamada.

**------------ **

Tomoyo llegó a la casa un poco tarde después de cerrar la joyería. Encontró a pequeño hijo de Touya haciendo la tarea y le preguntó por su padre o Sakura. Este dijo con ingenuidad- Papá tuvo que salir. Yue le llamó y tía Sakura está en su habitación. No se sentía bien...

-Entiendo – dice prosiguiendo a subir las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, escucha los sollozos silenciosos provenientes del interior. No hesita al tocar dos veces e invitarse a entrar a la habitación.

La sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su amiga abrazándose a si misma en una esquina de su cama fue bastante fuerte: nunca había visto a Sakura en aquellas condiciones: con una camiseta de la preparatoria arremangada y abrazando una almohada y el teléfono en una mano.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! – dice Tomoyo aturdida.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta acercándose a ella y siendo abrazada por su amiga.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Me ha engañado...- dice cuando las lagrimas le dejan hablar.- ¡Me ha engañado y fui una tonta!

-¿Quién? – pregunta aturdida de su conducta. - ¿Quién te ha engañado?

-¡Sha... Shaoran...! – Hipa desesperada en el cuello de su amiga.- ¡Tiene una novia...¡Se va a casar!

-¿Qué¿Sakura? – levantándole para verle a los ojos.- ¿Qué dices?

.-Lo que escuchas: Shaoran Li tiene una novia. O una esposa ¡Que se yo! Estaba allí y yo... – Dejándose vencer por los sollozos.

-No puede ser- dice Tomoyo segundos después de escucharla y tratar de entender lo que le decía. – Sakura: No puede ser...

-La vi. ¡La vi con mis propios ojos! – grita desconsolada mientras Tomoyo trata de calmarla y le pasa la mano por sus cabellos.

-Anda cuéntame que es lo que piensas...

Sakura comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos su viaje a la ciudad para ver a Shaoran y lo que había encontrado. Tomoyo le escuchó atentamente y lo que ella describía. Ya al final ella pregunta. - ¿Crees que es un error?

-Ya no lo creo- dice Tomoyo sintiendo compasión por Sakura. – Pero tiene que haber una razón.

-No se que razón puede haber pero no me he equivocado.- Ahí sonando el teléfono y ella salta ante el timbre pasándoselo a Tomoyo.- Si es él dile que no estoy.

-Sakura...

-¡Díselo! - insiste.

Tomoyo se resigna al deseo de su amiga y cuando contesta escucha que se trata de Touya cerciorándose que había llegado a la casa y que llegaría tarde. Una vez cuelga el teléfono le informa a Sakura. Al final le dice– Tarde o temprano tienes que enfrentarlo. No puedes quedarte callada Sakura.

-No quiero volver a verlo- Grita con rabia. Aquello hace que el sobrino de Sakura suba las escaleras y se quede en el rellano de la puerta al escucharle decir.- ¡No quiero volver a saber de Shaoran Li!

Tomoyo vuelve a abrazarla como si tratara de quitarle un poco de aquel peso de su persona. Shinji atrae la mirada de la amatista y esta le sonríe sutilmente a lo que el chiquillo cierra la puerta y se sienta al lado de Sakura también confortándole al abrazarse a su persona y colocar su cabeza en las rodillas de ella para que ella le sintiera cerca.

**------------- **

Unos días pasarían cuando Nakuru se ayudaba de dos muchachos que trabajaban en la ferretería para que colgasen el letrero de la tienda. Valía la pena añadir que dada la época del año, esta vez la coqueta prima de Eriol Hiragizawa no podía revisar los pectorales de aquellos fornidos sujetos situación hecho que la decepcionaba un poco pero no le bajaba los ánimos.

En el interior la joven que respondía el nombre de Katsumi ponía en orden unas ropas en unos anaqueles auxiliada por la hermana menor de Touya. En sus tiempos libres, se dedicaba a ayudar a las jóvenes con las distintas tareas que quedaban por realizar en el negocio y aquellas dos semanas no habían sido la excepción.

Se trataba de mantener ocupada como fuera posible. Recibió la llamada de Shaoran Li al día siguiente que visitara su departamento y le dijo con firmeza que no quería volver a saber de él. "Tu sabes porque lo hago" y le colgó el teléfono. No quiso volver a tomar su llamada en la joyería o en la casa.

Era mejor de aquella manera.

-Ya la ropa casual está aquí...- dice la joven de ojos verdes a la chica.- Pero aun no veo la de ropa interior...- observando a su alrededor.

-Supuestamente tenemos que recibirlas de hoy a mañana, pero ya ves.- Ahí sonando el teléfono. -¡De seguro son ellos!

La ojiverde responde el aparato para escuchar por unos segundos y dice a Katsumi – Hablan de la casa de Eriol... Preguntan por Nakuru.

Katsumi la trae dentro de la tienda mientras ofrece a los chicos un poco de café que tiene calentándose en la oficina. Ellos aceptan gustosos entrando detrás de la ex asistente de Monohui.

-Aquí Akizuki.

_-Si, señorita. – Dice a quien conoce como el ama de llaves de la casa de Eriol. – Aquí han llegado unas cajas señorita. _

-¿Qué¿Qué cajas?

_-Según expresa el mensajero son unas muestras de ropas diversas. _

-Que extraño. He recibido casi todas las muestras... ¿Son grandes o pequeñas?

_-Son dos cajas y son pequeñas- y añade. – Pero habla que son muestras. _

Akizuki entonces razona aquello para decir. - ¡Ya recuerdo! – Grita alarmada y molestándose.- Ese condenado pervertido... – gruñendo.

_-¿Señorita? _

-No nada. Guarda las cajas. Las veré cuando regrese a la casa.

_-¿No desea que se las envíe con el chofer? _

-No no. Iré con Sakura y Katsumi. – Puntualiza. – Así ellas podrán seleccionar algo de ahí... si es lo bastante decente para ellas.- Ironiza con sus palabras. - Gracias. – Colgando la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Sakura aturdida ante su gesto de turbación y ligero enojo.

Nakuru piensa en el responsable de aquello y le hace enfurecer un instante: Nunca un hombre le había sacado de sus casillas como aquel sujeto responsable de aquello-Han llegado unas muestras a la casa. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verlas? – Viendo su hesitación agrega- No te preocupes: te mandaré a casa con el chofer.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, si. Han llegado unas muestras que podrían gustarte. Es como agradecimiento por ayudarnos con esto.

-No es nada. Es la temporada mas baja del comercio y Tomoyo pasa el día allí. – Sonríe la ojiverde.

-Te lo agradezco- Dice con una sutil sonrisa para agregar.- Katsumi también vendrá con nosotras.

Dos horas después Sakura acompañaba a la morena a la residencia de Eriol en la limosina y Katsumi las seguía en su auto. Las ultimas dos semanas esta había evadido la presencia del caballero aunque este insistía en hablar con ella por teléfono ella lo evadía. No lo había visto y Nakuru mencionó algún día de aquellos que estaba nuevamente en viajes de negocios.

"Mejor así: lejos de mi presencia, lejos de mi mente" pensaba la castaña.

Y es que la discusión de Eriol y Katsumi fue algo bastante fuerte para ser recordada con gusto.

_La joven salió a toda prisa de la residencia de Takeshi seguida de Eriol y Yukito. Ambos gritaban su nombre y aunque a Eriol aquella situación le resultaba mas incomoda de lo habitual no hizo nada para evitar que el de cabellos claros siguiera a la joven. Una vez Eriol le dio alcance y la retuvo Yukito llegó también a su lado. Ambos observaron con sopesar como el rostro de la chica y sus ojos estaban inundado de lagrimas. _

_Eriol no dudó para pasarle un pañuelo y secarle.- Por favor, déjenme sola.- Solicita tratando de librarse de la mano de Eriol.- ¡Déjame ir! _

_-No hasta que se pueda explicar que pasa aquí. _

_-Déjeme explicarle Eriol. _

_-Prefiero escucharlo de ella, sino le importa Tsukishiro – Expresó Eriol de manera impersonal y fría lo que sorprendió al abogado. -¿Katsumi? _

_-No es nada- dice ella.- No es lo que piensa ese pervertido..- observando por donde sacan al hijo de Monohui evitando ella hacer contacto con los ojos del sujeto. _

_-Entonces ¿por qué no explicas que es lo que pasa? _

_-... _

_-¿Katsumi? – dice él con ternura. _

_-¡Déjame en paz! – grita estallando. - ¿Por qué no me dejan todos en paz? _

_Yukito asiente en silencio y determina que es hora de volver adentro, dejándoles a ellos a solas: Eriol parecía no estar en plan de dejar a la muchacha a solas. Así que él desiste retirándose y dejando a la pareja a solas. _

_-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? –Katsumi niega con su rostro.- ¿Es tan vergonzoso lo que tienes que esconder? – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Por Dios. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Por que recibes dinero de Tsukishiro? – aferrándole por los hombros para buscar sus ojos. Pero cuando ella levantó la mirada solo encontró incredulidad, absorto y una pizca de decepción. _

_-¿Acaso me espías? _

_-No lo hago. _

_-Entonces... ¿Quién te dijo a ti eso? _

_-No tiene importancia- dice notando la peligrosidad de su mirada que lo perturba. _

_-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo¡No tengo que decirlo todo a nadie! _

_-Me preocupo por ti. ¿No te percatas que lo que te pasa... _

_-¡No! – dice saliendo de su alcance e interrumpiéndole. –No veo justificación en espiarme. Odio cuando la gente hace eso ¿Acaso no sabes que si algo pasa a escondidas es porque no quiero que se sepa? _

_-No fue a propósito. Me he enterado de pura casualidad... Puedo jurarlo. _

_Pero la tristeza en sus ojos entremezclada con decepción era algo que él no podría olvidar fácilmente. –Pero no te impidió suponer lo peor. _

_-Jamás... _

_-Por favor. Sino lo hubieras hecho, jamás le habrías prestado importancia a lo que pasa con lo de Tsukishiro. O ahora con esto... ¡Jamás habrías salido tras de mi! _

_-Te equivocas princesa. – Dijo él con voz grave y sus ojos llameaban de la indignación.- No es lo que tú crees. _

_–Hazme un favor: No me vuelvas a buscar. _

_-Pero Katsumi... _

_-No quiero nada que ver contigo. No quiero saber de ti... ¡Déjame en paz! – Retrocediendo.- Jamás podría ser... el estigma persigue a una... no importa donde corra. – Finalmente marchándose por la vereda a toda prisa. Eriol la siguió pero solo para verla subir un autobús y perderse por la avenida. _

Llegando a la casa Hiragizawa, notaba algo raro con su coche pero no le prestó importancia al descender. Había estado navegando en sus recuerdos y había perdido noción del tiempo llegando mucho después que las jóvenes.

No habría ido a la casa pero Nakuru insistió tanto y dijo que su primo no estaría en el domicilio hasta muy tarde en la noche a lo que prefirió ir para que Nakuru dejara de suplicarle.

No había estado en la casa desde la noche en que se besaron en el estudio.

¿Por qué justo cuando recordaba aquello dejaba de sentir el frío del lugar¿Porque comenzaba a sudarle las manos y sentía un nudo fuerte en su estomago¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Ascendió los peldaños de la casa e ingresa quitándose su abrigo al ser recibida por el mayordomo que le indica que las jóvenes están en el saloncito de recreo.

Cuando ingresa observa a Sakura extender delante de su rostro una de las muestras. Katsumi solo pudo preguntar algo dudosa.- ¿Qué... es... eso? – Sakura bajó la prenda mostrando su rostro sonrojado mientras la castaña toma la caja delante de Sakura y comienza a observar el contenido.

-Son unas prendas que supuestamente vendería en la tienda – dice Nakuru no evitando fijarse en el rostro abochornado de la hermana de Touya y olvidándose de su propio enojo contra el culpable de todo aquello y sonriendo por el rostro de la ojiverde y luego de la asistente de la joyería- ¡Pero definitivamente son muy provocativas¿Qué crees tú?

-Bueno...- dice ella sonrojándose tenuemente ante el azul pálido que lo formaba lo que parecía ser un enterizo de listones y cintas además de encajes y por supuesto forros. El juego venía con una bata del mismo material pero dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Por más que intentó evitar el pensarlo se preguntaba que pensaría un hombre en particular ante semejantes prendas. Pronto desecha la idea pero no así el carmín de sus mejillas.

-¡Ay ese te gusta¡Quédatelo!

-¿Yo¿Pero que voy a hacer con algo así? No, no.- Colocándolo de nuevo en la caja y sonrojándose.-No le encontraría ningún uso.

-¡Tonterías! No voy a hacer nada con esos... – Insiste. – Además – Guiñándole un ojo- Haber si un día de estos te animas y se lo modelas a mi primo... – Sonriéndole. – Creo que la idea le fascinaría.

-¿QUEEE?! NO! Nada que ver... pero ¿Cómo dice... '- Ahogándose en sus palabras.

-¿Tu y Eriol? – pregunta Sakura sorprendida observándole a una y la otra enterándose de aquello por primera vez.

-¡No es verdad Sakura! – habla Katsumi toda colorada hasta las orejas. – No le hagas caso...

-¡Blah, blah! Hablas igual que él... pero se que está mas que interesado en ti...

-¡Que suerte tienes¡Es guapísimo! – dice Kinomoto emocionada por lo que se acaba de enterar. -¡Oh Katsumi es grandioso!

-No, no lo creo – dice observando a Akizuki añade.- No hay "Nada" entre Eriol... es decir, el señor Hiragizawa y yo...

Nakuru se encoge de hombros para añadir.- No llamaría lo que pasó dos semanas atrás "Nada" pero si tu lo dices...

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Sakura!

-Pues estaban besándose... y ¡Que beso!

-Ay por favor- Implora la muchacha cayendo al suelo alfombrado derrotada.- Por favor, basta...

-¡Vamos! No hay nada de malo en eso. Aunque pensé para estos momentos, ya se la habría secuestrado de ese lugar donde vives y trayéndote aquí. ¡Con ministro y todo!

-No es para tanto...

-Es todo un éxito. ¿Recuerdas la mujer que pagó por él en la subasta? Fue a la tienda el otro día. Es hermana menor del Alcalde. Es divorciada y tiene dos niños. Dijo que no volvió a ver a Eriol después de una cita que tuvo con él.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Nakuru observando a Katsumi quien con la vista baja sabía que prestaba mucha atención con sus palabras.

-Si. Por lo que me dijo, la cosa no funcionó. Sus palabras eran "tiene la cabeza en otra parte" y no insistió mas con el asunto.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que tenía en efecto la cabeza en otra parte...- Rió Nakuru con ganas mirando de soslayo a la castaña. – Y los labios y todo lo demás… lo mas importante al menos- Guiñándole el ojo a Katsumi.

-Por favor, basta. – Dice la asistenta ya púrpura por sus confesiones.

-Bien. Hagamos algo¿Por que no nos probamos estas prendas?

-¡Ay no me da pena! – dice Sakura acalorada.

-Vamos a mi habitación. Allí no nos molestarán.- dice Nakuru sonriéndoles.- Solo como diversión. ¿Qué tal?

-¿Nadie se enterará?

-¿Quién habría de enterarse?

-Bueno creo que mi hermano tiene oídos y ojos por doquier. – Lamentándose.- Si supiera de esto...

-No se ha enterado del apuesto sujeto que te ronda ¿A que si? – Pregunta Nakuru.

-Aun no- dice Sakura- Pero tampoco ha vuelto mucho por aquí.

-Apuesto que pasan horas en el teléfono- Apuesta Nakuru sonriéndole mientras las lleva del brazo hasta su habitación y las muchachas llevan las cajas y las prendas en sus brazos.

-Tenemos un tiempo que no hablamos... – Diciendo la verdad a medias.

-¡No puede ser!

-En realidad, evito sus llamadas. Creo que se ha cansado de hacerlo. –suspira mintiéndole.- Eso ha terminado.

-Eso no es posible Sakura. Pero había que verlo como te miraba...- dice la morena y cambia de tema al llegar a su habitación.

-Olvídalo – Explica tajante decidida a olvidarse de Shaoran Li.- No quiero hablar del asunto.

Katsumi y Nakuru intercambian miradas pero la primera decide complacerla y callarse – Bien¿Quién se las probará primero?

-¿Qué tal tu? – pregunta Sakura. – Haber como te quedan. – sonríe.

-Creo que ni me quedarán- Habla sintiéndose un tantito avergonzada.

-Creo que son tu talla- Dice Katsumi observando la pieza que llevaba en sus manos. Ahí observa el sello del fabricante y mira a Nakuru para añadir con inocencia y curiosidad.- ¿Esto no es de aquel hombre, cierto?

-¿Hombre? – ahí observando Sakura a Nakuru.

-¿Qué hombre? – Pregunta ella evadiendo su mirada y con ademán de ingenuidad a su pregunta.

-Ay no se haga. – dice Katsumi a Nakuru y esta retira con cierto rencor la prenda de sus manos. Explica a la curiosa mirada de Sakura- Había un sujeto que un par de semanas atrás durante nuestra visita a la ciudad, estaba totalmente atraído por Nakuru. O eso pienso yo.

-¡Mentira! - Grita ella avergonzándose.- ¡Solo quería hacer perder la paciencia!

-Lo más sorprendente es que era tan perspicaz como ella.

Nakuru sentía como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un bochorno inundaba su persona y una sensación similar de una espina en su pecho se formaba. Nakuru decidió ingresar al baño para probarse la ropa. Incluso ella sentía un poco de curiosidad en como le quedaría.

-.El sujeto es muy guapo. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Son meras suposiciones mías claro, pero dijo algo que le molestó a Nakuru y por ahí se fue la cosa. A lo próximo que se, me sacan de la oficina...

-¡No digas tonterías! – Grita Nakuru.- No pasó nada..

Mientras ella iba a probarse la ropa, Katsumi observaba la hermosa habitación en donde estaba. Sakura le siguió y le pregunta bajito.- ¿Qué pasó con ese hombre?

Katsumi sonríe para añadir.- Es un hombre muy atractivo. – Sakura se sorprende: para que Katsumi tuviera aquella opinión de un hombre era mucho que desear.- Tenía un aire extranjero... parecía del oriente medio.

-¿Bromeas?

-No- dice Nakuru desde el baño sorprendiéndoles que desde allí les escuchaba. – Tiene un apellido árabe. Se llama Havid Adhamed algo...

-Un nombre gracioso. – Opina Sakura.

-Un hombre alto...- Habla Katsumi.- si creíamos que tu hermano era alto, estábamos equivocadas: Este sujeto al menos le lleva un pie a su hermano, en altura.

-¿Entonces, fue él quien escribió la nota que venía con los paquetes? – pregunta en voz alta para que Nakuru escuchase.

-¿Qué nota?

Sakura sonríe ante la pregunta de Katsumi para decirle.- Había una nota en uno de los paquetes que leía _"Espero que esto despierte su imaginación como ha hecho con la mía"_

Nakuru saca su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta para decirle a Katsumi.- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ese hombre por favor? De solo pensar en él se me pone la carne de gallina. – volviendo a entrar.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – Pregunta Sakura ansiosa por conocer todo lo que había pasado: había tenido mucho cuidado gracias a la trifulca que existía entre Katsumi y Tomoyo para no tratar mucho con ella en su presencia. A decir verdad, desde el viaje de Katsumi y Nakuru la primera había regresado más relajada y menos triste. Pero no hablaba nada acerca de lo ocurrido el día de lectura del testamento.

-¿Qué va a pasar Sakura? Hizo todo tipo de comentarios para incomodarme. – Dice Nakuru saliendo con el conjunto de ropa interior rojo satín de encajes que había escogido para probarse. Con la ropa interior aun puesta, Katsumi se percató que probablemente el sujeto no hacía aquellos comentarios para incomodarla. Y la nota tenía razón de ser: el corpiño apenas podía sostener el busto en su lugar pero era notorio que el propósito era ese mismo: irradiar un sexapeal corporal que pocos hombres podrían resistir. La pobre muchacha tenía que sujetar con fuerza el sobre todo de aquel conjunto pues a pesar que era casi transparente la parte frontal de aquel sensual conjunto era para dejar claro todas las dotes físicas de la mujer que la usara.

-Ahora eso explica la nota –dice la ingenua hermana de Touya destornillándose de la risa sobre la cama y aquello hizo que a Nakuru se le formara un inusual sonrojo en su rostro. -¡Madre santa!

Katsumi no pudo evitar reírse además de sonrojarse por igual. –Bueno, no dudaré que pronto exigirá una foto suya.

-¡Se supone que esos hombres son respetuosos con los cuerpos de las mujeres¿Acaso no cubren con trajes enormes y túnicas a sus mujeres¿Qué rayos pretende con esto¿Acaso habían escuchado de un comerciante de ropa interior femenina Árabe?

-Creo que eso no es precisamente para otra cosa que su disfrute personal- Habla Sakura riéndose y Katsumi le acompañó - ¡Madre santa es escandaloso! Incluso para ti.

Nakuru corrió al baño y se vistió rápidamente antes de que le diera un resfriado en semejantes vestimentas ¿Qué estaba pensando Havid en enviarle semejantes atavíos? Se sonrojó al pensar exactamente que se estaba imaginando aquel exorbitante árabe ante aquellas ropas.

Y precisamente lo dejó más que claro en aquella reunión que tuvo con él un tiempo atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba mas claro y recordándose de lo ocurrido, era que mas lo odiaba…

_Cuando la secretaria les dio paso a al despacho de aquella empresa de importaciones Nakuru al lado de Katsumi supuso que encontrarían a la cabeza de ella un hombre vestido de turbante y vestimentas árabes rodeado de palmeras y camellos. Después desistió de la idea y decidió cambiar sus gustos por películas del oriente al encontrarse delante al antónimo de cualquier idea predispuesta que tuviera en su mente. _

_El hombre, muy atractivo vistiendo saco y pantalones de sastre; muy alto y elegante al ponerse de pie al verlas ingresar les recibió con un gesto de cierta seriedad y aquellos ojos oscuros intensos estudiaron sus rostros mas de lo que le gustaba a ella.. Con un saludo bastante occidental, extendió su mano para saludarle y el apretón de manos fue muy fuerte y algo perturbador. _

_Mientras los minutos pasaban se encontraba descubriendo a un hombre, galante en su trato, perspicaz, inteligente y comerciante con doce años de experiencia que había relevado a su padre en las importaciones de ropas de todas partes del mundo, incluso su natal Arabia. No dejó de resaltar como su cultura era importante para él y todo lo relacionado con comercio eran su vida dejando a un lado incluso la vida familiar, pese a que la familia era la base de su cultura y su sociedad. _

_Pero sorprendió mucho más al sujeto cuando ella le confirmó sus sospechas de que no estaba casada: se habría fijado en la falta de sortija. No escatimó en palabras cuando le dijo a la mujer mientras conversaban.- Para un hombre en mi sociedad, se perdona hasta cierta edad que no llegue a casarse... pero para una mujer es imperdonable que no haya contraído matrimonio- Ahí enfrentando con sus ojos oscuros a la mayor de ambas mujeres.- ¿Su padre acaso no predispuso comprometerle con alguien a tiempo? _

_Nakuru crispó sus ojos, sorprendida de que el hombre diera la impresión de poder o fortaleza nunca antes vistas ni siquiera en Touya. Pero fueron sus palabras las cuales le afectaron cuando añade. – Es todo muy difícil pero no es una crisis de enormes proporciones.- Habla con firmeza- Una mujer soltera en estos días en este país, es símbolo de éxito personal y en el mundo de los negocios. Contrario a un hombre: - Hablando de él.- Por lo menos podría llegar a pensar en estos momentos que nadie soporta su actitud frente a las mujeres. Y menos una mujer soltera. _

_Katsumi abrió su boca sorprendida y volvió a cerrarla observando que tan lejos quedaba la puerta para realizar una pronta huida. _

_Havid la observó un instante – Una mujer con su voraz lengua habría sido castigada en mi sociedad. _

_-Pero estamos en "mi" sociedad. Y mi inteligencia es recompensada, no castigada. – Cruzándose de brazos.- O supongo que las prefiere: calladas, sumisas y obedientes. _

_Havid contrario a lo que las mujeres pensaba se sonrió ante su respuesta, gesto con que cortó un poco de la tensión presente. Dice a los pocos segundos.- Me agrada: - Sorprendiéndole a ambas.- muchas mujeres huyen a mis comentarios y a mi tamaño. Podríamos decir que es la única mujer que ha sabido responderme con algo más que un "gracias" o "lo siento". –Observando a Katsumi un instante añade.- Usted es muy joven para saber algo de negocios- apuntándole con el dedo. _

_-¿No le han dicho que es de mala educación apuntarle a alguien de esa manera despectiva? – pregunta Nakuru molestándose.- Y también no es importante su edad. Es mas que capaz de desmenuzar un análisis financiero de lo que usted es capaz de hacer sonreír a una mujer. _

_-No estaba hablando con usted... _

_-Claro que no. Pero no la ofenderá tampoco con ella. _

_-Se nota que es inteligente- Dice Havid volviendo al tema de los negocios- Sus propuestas de pago y cumplimiento de notas de crédito están bien presentadas. _

_-Muchas gracias- dice Katsumi sonriéndole sutilmente. Mientras no Nakuru quien le observaba con un gesto de hastío a su persona. _

_Havid le observó entonces a ella con satisfacción cosa que la perturbó aun más. Sonrió con galantería para decir.- ¿Señorita... – Ahí observando a Katsumi.-... podría dejarme hablar a solas con su socia? No tardaremos mucho.- Poniéndose de pie. _

_La muchacha observó a Nakuru y vio su aprobación disponiéndose a salir de la oficina dejándoles a solas. Con un acento más relajado dice - No le simpatizo. – Sentándose en la madera de su escritorio con una masculinidad atronadora. – No me conoce, pero no le simpatizo. _

_-Tiene usted toda la razón.- dice poniéndose de pie nerviosa y dándole la cara: odiaba estar en una posición de desventaja y sentada así era percibida. – No me simpatiza su actitud en pensar así de las mujeres... pero tampoco me ha conocido lo suficiente para sentirse en libertad de criticar mi manera de ser. _

_-Lamento que se sienta así: en mi cultura se tiene la costumbre de conocer a las personas bien para hacer negocios. Es ese sentido de familiaridad que garantiza el éxito en un negocio. Por ello eran las preguntas. _

_-¿Criticando a las personas se ganan negocios? _

_-Era mera curiosidad- dice inclinando sus hombros –Me preguntaba como es que una mujer tan hermosa no ha conseguido hombre que la haga su esposa. _

_Nakuru ante aquel comentario se aturdió solo por unos instantes. Responde empequeñeciendo sus ojos.- ¡Sigue con el tema de esposo¿Qué no piensa otra cosa que en el matrimonio? _

_-Algo por el estilo- se sonríe ante la perdida de control y del color natural de las mejillas de la mujer; ella no se daba cuenta pero un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas. –Lo cierto es que me gustaría invitarle a cenar. Conozco un restaurante árabe que...- Ahí la mujer levanta su mano frente a él sintiendo el respirar del hombre y él con aquello su perfume de jazmines. _

_Nakuru dice con cierta irritación. - ¿Acaso me ha invitado a cenar¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? _

_-¿Disculpe? – pregunta borrando su sonrisa. _

_ Alzando uno a uno los dedos de una mano replica.- -Me ofende, critica la edad de mi amiga, me saca cualquier burla acerca de mi persona o mi manera de pensar de los demás, me reprocha porque no estoy casada y termina invitándome a cenar. – Concluye. _

_-¿Tiene algún comentario mordaz para ello? _

_-Si. – Responde tajante. –No creo que hagamos negocios en esta vida. – Empequeñeciendo sus ojos- Y definitivamente no voy a cenar con usted. _

_En vez de verse decepcionado busca algo en su escritorio y levanta la tarjeta personal que Nakuru le entregó a la secretaria del sujeto cuando arribaron al sitio y concertaron la cita mostrándose interesado en ella dice. – Tengo que advertirle algo y esto es algo que no confieso con nadie con quien hago negocios... – invitándole a sentarse pero ella se cruza de brazos y él indiferente continua.- llevo doce años en la profesión y nunca he actuado con la franqueza o curiosidad con la que actuado con usted. Si en su tarjeta existiera una foto con los datos de sus llamativas curvas y caderas, definitivamente no habría aceptado esta reunión. _

_Por la forma en que se escuchaba sus palabras Nakuru presentía como si su forma física fuera un pecado para el sujeto. _

_-¿No quiere saber porque digo esto? _

_-De cualquier manera me lo dirá ¿No? – Comentó pero en verdad la curiosidad le carcomía. _

_Havid sonrió mostrándole que en verdad era un hombre que dejaba una impresión algo permanente en las personas y no dudaba que entre ellas, estaban las mujeres. –No me gusta mezclar los negocios con el placer. – Dice con voz grave y pero suave al mismo tiempo. - Es difícil que una mujer atraiga en el primer instante que se cruzan palabras con ella y debo de decir que usted me ha atraído en una manera un tanto desconcertante. Me recuerda una vez mas el por que no tengo intenciones de contraer matrimonio muy pronto. _

_-Le aseguro que los efectos no son permanentes- Dice ella después de salir de su sorpresa ante su franqueza de palabras. Aunque se sentía todavía molesta, había un dejo de suavidad en las palabras del hombre que en cierta forman le honraba que se dirigiera a ella de aquella manera. _

_-Creo que difiero de usted. Mientras mas permanece delante de mí mas deseos siento de conocerle y hasta de besarle. Cosa que en mi cultura es impensable- sacudiendo su cabeza. – o algo mejor... _

_Por la forma en que dijo aquello último, Nakuru tuvo la ligera impresión que "algo mejor" involucraba cierta intimidad que solo se conseguía siendo amantes y aquello le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío caliente en la punta de los pies. _

_Allí se percató que el hombre le intrigaba y le atraía. Decidida a concluir el tema dice- Lamentamos haber perdido su tiempo. – Recogiendo su cartera de un lado del escritorio: Havid le seguía con la mirada intensa sobre su persona y se despide.- Espero que nuestros caminos no se crucen. _

_-Creo que se cruzarán. Alá tiene las maneras mas inusuales de hacer sus cosas y el tiempo demostrará como. Mientras mandaré unas cuantas muestras de nuestra nueva colección a su casa...- Viéndole marcharse rápidamente de la oficina y Nakuru sin voltearse no dudaba que estaba sonriéndose. –No dudo que serán de mi agrado también. _

Al salir del baño notó a las demás chicas riéndose aun sobre su cama y no pudo evitar sentirse mas sofocada aun. Nunca un hombre tomaba las riendas y ella siempre había sido así. Ahora, aquel árabe decía las cosas con autoridad y le mandaba cosas que aunque siempre había tenido la faceta de seductora o _femme fatale_ ni en un millón de años ella luciría. Aunque admitía que las piezas que tenían Sakura y Katsumi sobre la cama eran menos escandalosas que las que se probara ella.

Cuando fue el turno de Katsumi esta se probó la pieza en celeste que amoldaba justo en las curvas necesarias y contrario a la que Nakuru se probó, esta pieza de encajes era mas cubierta que la que ella se probó pero no dejaba de ser sensual. Notaba como llevaba unos listones en la parte superior de los hombros que parecía que servían para desanudarse y la pieza se deslizaría a los pies de quien la usara. Puestos en la asistente de Monohui no dudaba que si su primo entrara en aquellos instantes, arrojaría el honor y la moralidad a la basura y la secuestraría.

No dejaba de pensar que pese al espíritu salvaje del árabe aquel, si que tenía buen gusto. Una de las cosas que había llamado la atención para trabajar con aquella importadora era el hecho que mucha de su mercancía era del gusto general, de primera calidad y muy bonitas.

Sakura se probó una que era en tono verde oliva que era encantador. Estaba conformado por dos piezas y el primero era una pieza que parecía una coqueta toga de encajes verdes cuyo escote llegaba hasta la culminación de sus senos y era de tirantes y que llegaban hasta encima de sus rodillas. La segunda pieza era lo que ella traía en sus manos: unas braguitas del mismo juego del encaje de la bata.

Por su forma de sostenerlo estaba mas que claro que no formaba parte del guardarropa que la chica llegara a probarse pero no cabía dudas en la mente de Nakuru que la pequeña hermana de Touya no era pequeña en la mente de los hombres y mas de aquel misterioso detective que la rondaba.

-Creo que eso pondría todas las dudas del sujeto a descansar Sakura. – rió Nakuru ahora aprovechándose de la inocencia de la chica.- ¡Te ves encantadora! –aplaudiendo.

-Creo que esto definitivamente es todo pero menos para dormir – Dice ella tratando de sujetar la pieza en su sitio como si temiera que se le cayera.

-Creo que esa es la intención- dijo Katsumi entre sus labios abochornada por lo que tenia puesto pero fue escuchada por Nakuru quien sonrió conspiradoramente.

-Creo que le gustas a ese sujeto – Habló Sakura momentos después ya vestidas mientras bajaban las escaleras. Nakuru había insistido que ambas se llevaran las prendas de "dormir" pero las jóvenes se negaron y ella desistió guardándolas en su habitación. –Nadie... digo Nadie en su sano juicio mandaría unas cosas así. Y tomando en consideración la que nosotras nos probamos, son muy bonitas. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad? Sakura: no lo he visto después de aquel día. Creo que hizo esto para fastidiarme y si animo a algún hombre a casarse conmigo... es una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Acaso tengo la frase "desesperación" tatuada en la frente?

-Creo recordar unos meses atrás cuando perseguías a Touya. – Dice Sakura entretenida.

-Pero no le regalaba ropa interior seductora- Dice con firmeza. – Son regalos muy íntimos... – gruñe entre dientes.

-¿Señorita? – Dice el ama de llaves interrumpiéndoles.- Perdón pero un señor le llama por teléfono.

-¿Quién?

En aquel momento la puerta de la casa es abierta mostrando su figura por ella Eriol Hiragizawa quien no se sorprende de verlas a todas allí: de todas maneras vio el carro de Katsumi en la entrada y por ello, aunque nadie lo vio él apuró el paso a la casa.

Sonrió a todas pero su mirada se detuvo en Katsumi quien terminó de bajar las escaleras con agilidad y correr a la sala para recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse. Eriol le siguió con la mirada.

-Es un señor. Parece extranjero. No le entendí muy bien. Adjamed algo... pero preguntó si le han encantado los regalos...

-¡Ese idiota! – dijo Nakuru maldiciendo al sujeto por el momento en que llama al teléfono- Dile que no estoy.

Dice dubitativa-Demasiado tarde: le dije que estaba...

-¡Ay no debiste! – Gruñe exasperada. Observa a su primo ir al salón detrás de la muchacha y Sakura la observa a ella y a Eriol ir al salón. Suspirando dice.- Vamos Sakura: me ayudarás a espantarlo...- llevándose a su amiga por el pasillo- Tomaré el teléfono del estudio. – Avisa a la ama de llaves.

Katsumi se está colocando el abrigo y se voltea cuando siente la mirada índigo del hombre en su persona. –Debemos de hablar en algún momento. No puedes seguir huyendo por siempre.

Ella seguía recogiendo sus cosas de manera monótona y pasa por su lado pero este le sigue hasta fuera de la residencia y ella trata de subir a su coche pero él se lo impide.- Estoy tratando de disculparme aquí y no lo haces más sencillo - Dice sin espacio a réplica.

-No necesita disculparse de nada- habla ella con firmeza.- Ahora, si me permite- Tratando de cruzar para abrir la puerta del coche pero este se lo impide.

-No hasta que me hayas escuchado- Dice con firmeza. Ella se cruza de brazos y con una actitud de inflexibilidad le mira a los ojos y siente que pierde las fuerzas al notar aquellas pozas marinas observarle con aquella profundidad. – Bien. Debo de disculparme. – Declara el sujeto no dándose cuenta en aquellos instantes del frío clima. –Invadí un espacio de tu vida que luego que me he enterado de muchas cosas he descubierto el porque de tu privacidad.

-No... No entiendo. ¿Invadir un espacio de mi vida¿A que te refieres?

-Contraté a alguien. Y esa persona hizo unas averiguaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso estuve ausente estas dos semanas. Estuve en tu ciudad natal. – Dijo notando la repercusión de sus palabras en el rostro de la muchacha: su sorpresa y estupor no se hicieron esperar cuando un sonrojo intenso cubrió su rostro.

-¿Usted... que? – Trata de analizar un instante y comenta.- Eso... eso es imposible.- haciendo una mueca de nerviosismo.- No puede ser...

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque nadie...- comenzando a inquietarse.- Nadie...

-¿Nadie sabe quien eres en verdad? – pregunta él con firmeza taladrándole con su mirada que ella la evade girando su mirada a la casa. Este suspira resignado para añadir.- Unos cuantos lo saben. Yo lo sé. Se que tu apellido es falso. Se que el número de registro social que diste también era falso.

-¿Qué¿Cómo?

-Ya te lo dije. Pero no solo yo se esto. Lo sabe...

-Tsukishiro Yukito...- balbucea ella y él asiente.

-Y también Shaoran Li.

-¿Cómo él lo supo? – Lanzándole una mirada de total estupor.

-Pues lo supo cuando te estaba investigando.- Dijo con firmeza- Y él me lo confirmó.

-¿Por qué iba él a investigarme?

-Por petición de Tomoyo – viendo la alarma y la sorpresa de su rostro además de su decepción añade.- No le dijo nada a Tomoyo. Admito que se sorprendió cuando me vio en la ciudad pero era la única persona en quien pude pensar que me daría la información. Vaya sorpresa me llevo cuando quince minutos delante de él y me saca el portafolios donde tiene toda tu información. Tu verdadera información.

-Ya es suficiente.- Dice empujándolo y este se retira de su camino para ella abordar el coche. No le impide irse aunque tiene el ligero presentimiento que es algo peligroso que ella conduzca estando alterada. Pero no se niega. Ella enciende el coche de la primera y arranca fuera de la residencia Hiragizawa.

Eriol la ve marcharse aun preocupado por ella y lo que había revelado. Ya cuando iba ingresando a la casa se encuentra con su prima quien viene con un rostro de pocos amigos y a su lado Sakura le viene hablando bajito y sonriendo - ¿Adonde fue Katsumi? – pregunta Nakuru.

-Se ha marchado – dice Eriol algo reacio cosa que aturde a Sakura. –Discúlpame Sakura- se retira el sujeto para su estudio y ambas mujeres lo siguen con la mirada.

-¡Ese Eriol! Es un insufrible.- Habla su prima.- Si quiere hacer algo, debe hacerlo y pronto... Aunque creo que es Katsumi quien lo evade.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Nakuru se encoge de hombros y dice.- Instinto. Ven, vamos. El chofer te llevará a casa. – dirigiéndose con ella a recoger sus cosas para ser llevada a casa.

Avanzaban las siete de la noche cuando Eriol tomó la llamada en su estudio. Estaba enfrascado en su trabajo (o mejor dicho, escondiéndose en él) y en su trago de escocés además de fumar uno de sus puros cuando el teléfono sonó.- Hiragizawa. – Responde de manera tajante y malhumorada.

-Si. Queremos hablar con la señorita Akizuki.

-Creo que está tomando un baño.- Habló el sujeto mirando la hora.- ¿Le puedo tomar su mensaje?

.-Hablamos del hospital. Encontramos el número de la señorita Akizuki en la agenda de una paciente...

-¿Una paciente? – pregunta Eriol incorporándose parcialmente.

-Así es. Responde al nombre de Katsumi...

-¡Katsumi¿Qué le ha pasado¿Está bien? – incorporándose tan bruscamente que su vaso de escocés cae en la alfombra derramando su contenido.

La desesperación en su voz es tan intensa que la mujer responde. – Ahora está estable señor. Tuvo un accidente en la carretera...

-¡Espere un momento! Voy para allá.

-.Pero señor... – Dice la mujer al otro lado para que la línea fuera cortada.

Eriol tomó su coche manejándolo el mismo y llegó al hospital en una hora que se sintió como un siglo. No iba con sus usuales trajes de oficina y solo tenía una camisa de mangas azul celeste y unos pantalones de sastre azules y sobre estos, un abrigo negro enterizos. Se dirigió con prontitud al escritorio central del lugar.

-Busco una muchacha... tuvo un accidente en la carretera.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta la mujer.

-Responde al nombre de Katsumi. – insiste olvidándose de su apellido. Al ver con que paciencia actuaba la enfermera insiste bruscamente. –¿podría darse un poco de prisa por favor?

La mujer lo observa indignada y frunce el ceño para revisar su ordenador y las carpetas enfrente de ella. – No puedo ir más rápido. Tenemos más pacientes prioritarios incluso que...

-Si, si. – Declara autoritario.- Por favor... – Insiste apuntando a las carpetas.

La enfermera que era una mujer con varias arrugas en su rostro dice.- No tengo portafolios aun de ella aquí. Lo que quiere decir que está en el área de emergencia. Aun la atienden.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que no – Dice ella tajante: aunque Eriol se imaginaba la respuesta. – Siéntese allí y cuando la trasladen a su habitación, le avisaré.

Eriol se sentó sintiéndose impotente mientras transcurría media hora y nadie le decía nada. Pasaban médicos, enfermeras y pacientes por allí y nadie le decía nada. Unos momentos después mientras trataba de mantener la calma escuchó la voz de su prima y levantó la mirada.

-El chofer me informó que le dijiste que ibas al hospital cuando te llevaste tu coche... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Es Katsumi – dice con apremio. – Te llamaron. Encontraron tu nombre en su agenda y...

-Eriol: calma- dice Nakuru sorprendida: usualmente era ella la histérica. -¿Está ella bien?

-Quisiera saberlo pero no me dicen nada...- mirando con gélida expresión a la enfermera que le preguntó en un principio. Nakuru también observa como es inusual en él observar a las personas con desdén. –Nadie dice nada.

Nakuru siente simpatía por su primo y le abraza en un gesto de compasión. Eriol responde a su abrazo. Se mantienen unos instantes así hasta que la enfermera le hace señas a Nakuru y esta se separa indicándole a Eriol. Aproximándose a la recepción dice.- Le han llevado a una habitación. Ha sufrido un severo golpe en la cabeza y tiene unos cuantos rasguños en su cara por el rompimiento del vidrio...

-¿Vidrio?

-Tuvo un accidente de tránsito. El Doctor les informará de mas. Tiene un brazo fracturado y requerirá cirugía pero se efectuará mañana.

-¿Mañana¿Por qué mañana? – pregunta Eriol.

-Porque el cirujano ortopeda no está señor. Se encuentra de viaje.

-Preparen la sala para unas horas- sacando su móvil.- Llamaré a un doctor amigo mío.

-Señor: en estos casos es recomendable que estabilicemos a la paciente. Se recomienda cirugía para mañana. – Insta la enfermera notando la testarudez del sujeto pese a su apuesto rostro.- Espere a mañana. – Insiste.

-¿Podemos verla? – pregunta Nakuru.

-El doctor tiene que autorizarlo. – Dice.- Esperen aquí. – marchándose.

Eriol lanza un ligero gruñido y se sienta con rabia en el sillón y su prima lo observa con firmeza. En un momento que ella se sienta a su lado pregunta.- ¿Por qué estás actuando así? Deberías alegrarte que esté bien.

-Sino fuera por mi culpa, ella estaría bien. No habría tenido ese accidente.

-No puedes saber eso.

-¡Claro que si! – Insiste en voz baja. –Sino le hubiera presionado...- hesita en contar la verdad y cambia para decir.- No debí de presionarle. De hacer que me escuchara. Debí dejarla ir tranquila. Tal vez... solo tal vez...

-No está en nuestras manos saber estas cosas. No podemos predecir el futuro. Tal vez estaba en su destino pasarle esto.

-No. No lo creo... fui un testarudo. ¿Por qué la acosé? Debí dejarle en paz… ¿Por qué me he comportado como un tonto?

-Eriol.- murmura Nakuru compasiva.

-No. Me transformé en la persona quien siempre he sancionado. Siempre he prometido que jamás me convertiría ¿Por qué simplemente no dejé las cosas como estaban? Fui un tonto.

-Porque te gusta- dice Nakuru con una sonrisa de complicidad. – Más aun, creo que estás enamorado de ella. El amor nos hace tontos… a todos…

Eriol evade su mirada pero su silencio revela la verdad: Su prima tiene la razón.

** Continuará. **

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho el retraso en la actualización del presente capitulo. La verdad es que tuve una serie de problemas personales y familiares desde la semana antepasada y tuve que posponer todo lo que planeaba para esta semana por lo que lo que se refiere a Fanfiction se ha detenido. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Como siempre gracias a NerakCibeles, a Fabisa, Rocio – La canción que me preguntas irónicamente es "Cinco minutos" interpretado por RBD en una excepción que la versión en ingles es una traducción mia Asi que me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener. Gracias Kemmi-chan y disculpa que quisieras darle un golpe a la pc aunque este capitulo puede ser un poco desesperante jejeje. Fenix girl: Como siempre, gracias por tu gran apoyo. La verdad es que estaba insegura por el capitulo pero me alegra que eran nervios mal infundados. Kendappasoma. Gracias por tu apoyo y no se pero las cocas siempre se ponen peor. Serena 2000. Mala¿YO? La verdad no lo había pensado asi… jejeje bueno si, un poquito. :P no te culpo por pensar de que soy mala jejeje. Yo misma me busco ese adjetivo… pero no soy mala… entre mis amigas soy considerada como un angelito jajaja. Finalmente Kemmy. Gracias muchas gracias por tus impresiones del capitulo anterior y en verdad espero que este sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en una próxima. **

**Bueno, un cese al fuego entre Touya y Tomoyo pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo¿Acaso Shaoran y Sakura no volverán a verse¿Qué pasó en verdad con Katsumi¿Acaso fue un accidente o hay algo más por allí¿Qué querrá el Árabe con Nakuru¿Esta le hará caso? **

**Ahora les presento un avance del próximo capitulo. **

-¿Por qué la llamaste Sakura? – Pregunta con gesto sumamente a la defensiva.

-Es su nombre ¿o no?- Responde Shaoran con astucia.

-¿Por qué le llamaste Sakura? – Pregunta tajante y perseverante. Shaoran sabía a la primera pregunta que Touya no era estúpido. Si no se había dado cuenta cuando se conocieron de lo que existía entre Sakura y él era porque él mismo estaba metido en sus propios problemas.

Así que era hora de confrontar al hermano de Sakura Kinomoto con la verdad como había querido desde el principio.

-.Porque Sakura significa mucho para mí... – Dice y nota como la vena en la frente de Touya se va notando cada vez más. – Porque no he conocido otra mujer que signifique tanto para mi como ella en los últimos meses...

-No...

-Porque Sakura y yo tenemos una relación... – Revela con firmeza. - estamos involucrados y... – Pero Shaoran no pudo agregar mas nada pues el puño de Touya se lo impidió: fue tan rápido, tan fuerte y tan certero el golpe que Shaoran cayó sobre el coche de Touya y se tambaleó un instante saboreando el metal de su propia sangre.

-¡Touya! – Gritó Tomoyo descendiendo los últimos escalones cuando el moreno tomó de nuevo el rostro de Shaoran como costal de entrenamiento de puñetazos y esta vez cayó de bruces al suelo. - ¡Basta Touya! – dijo interponiéndose entre los dos hombres pues Touya no hesitaba en continuar golpeándolo: respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos se inyectaba todo el enojo que podía sentir en su cuerpo. Tomoyo sabía que ella no podría sujetarle si decidía arremeterle contra Shaoran Li pero era necesario ayudar al chino que no pretendía defenderse.

**Ahora si, nos veremos en una próxima actualización. **

**Crys. **


	18. Chapter 18

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

-----------

**-Capitulo 18****- **

Cuando el teléfono de la casa Kinomoto sonó, Sakura, Shinji, Touya y Tomoyo se encontraban viendo televisión. Le alegraba aquel ambiente familiar que se respiraba mientras iban por el segundo bowl de rosetas de maíz y más de la mitad de una película de comedia. Shinji se había quedado dormido entre Tomoyo y Touya; para Sakura estaba más que claro del aire de paz que se podía respirar en el lugar.

Touya jamás volvió a mencionar lo de la herencia o lo del testamento de Monohui cuando Tomoyo estaba cerca. Por su parte, aquella noche fue de celebración gracias a que Touya había anunciado y les mostró a todos su botín que consistía en un cargamento de perlas crudas que había desencajado del río. Con aquello anunciaba que podía saldar la hipoteca que había en la casa. Sakura por supuesto le sancionó de que jamás había comentado de la hipoteca pero era hablar con un muro de piedra: su hermano jamás pedía consejos u opiniones acerca de nada.

-¿Residencia Kinomoto? – Pregunta Tomoyo quien se adelantó a tomar el teléfono ante la mirada apremiante de su amiga. – Ah, Nakuru… - saluda lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Sakura que la tranquiliza.

Touya observa aquello y frunce su rostro pendiente a que en definitiva Sakura parecía esperar la llamada de alguien más.

-Si_, Tomoyo… Los llamo para informarle a Sakura… -_ habla con cierto dejo de descanso y Tomoyo puede escuchar un sonido de fondo un tanto extraño por lo que sospecha.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

_-Es… - hesitando. ¿Seria correcto por lo ocurrido entre Katsumi y Tomoyo? – Es sobre Katsumi… - Tomoyo frunció el ceño pero prestaba atención aunque era notable para Sakura y Touya quien apaga el televisor que el rostro de tensión de Tomoyo era por algo. – Tuvo un accidente… _

-¿Un Accidente¿Cuándo? – Ahí tanto Touya como Sakura prestaban su total atención.

_-En la tarde. Probablemente cuando salió de la casa. – _habla con prontitud._ – Bueno, estamos en el hospital. Eriol esta con ella ahora mismo. _

-¿Está ella bien?

_-Tiene unas fractura, cortadas y probablemente operarán mañana. Infórmaselo a Sakura por favor. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que recupere el conocimiento. _

_-_Si por supuesto. – Y escucha el teléfono del otro lado descolgarse. Al volverse a donde están los demás dice con lentitud y cierta preocupación en su mirada. – Era Nakuru. Katsumi tuvo un accidente en el día de hoy…

Sakura no oculta su sorpresa y se incorpora al preguntar. –Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No se en verdad. Ha hablado de unas fracturas – Sakura ahoga un gritito y Tomoyo añade – Y tiene unas cortaduras.

-¡Hay que ir al hospital!

-Sakura: es muy tarde- habla su hermano atrayendo su mirada. – no te dejarán pasar por la hora.

-Pero ¡Hermano!

-Espera a mañana. Te llevo a primera hora a verla. – Asegura Touya tomando a su hijo quien no se despertó ni por el timbre del teléfono y llevándolo a su cama.

Las dos muchachas se quedan solas y Sakura curiosa pregunta. - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Seguro habrá sido un accidente en el negocio. En la construcción. – opina Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo creo. Dudo que Katsumi habrá ido al negocio después de salir de donde Eriol.

-¿Estaba donde Eriol?

-Estábamos – Confiesa- Nakuru nos hizo ir para ver unas ropas. Andaba manejando su coche – Agrega pensativa - ¿Habrá sido ese coche que le habrá traicionado en los caminos?

-El camino a casa de Eriol no es tan peligroso como el nuestro. – Dice Tomoyo pensativa. – Hay más riesgos aquí…

-Pero Katsumi tiene mucho tiempo que no sube aquí.

-Tal vez en la casa del abuelo – dice con una pizca de rencor.

-No. Katsumi no ha ido a vivir a la casa del abuelito. Jamás haría algo en contra de tu gusto Tomoyo – Dice con astucia y firmeza.

**-----------**

Eriol se incorporaba enderezándose sus gafas mientras sentía la consecuencia de haber trasnochado en la silla mas incómoda del mundo que puede conseguirse solo en un hospital. A su lado estaba Nakuru quien con teléfono portátil en mano parecía informarse de algo mientras en otra tenía una taza de cartón con café caliente la cual se la pasa sin hesitar a su primo y quien toma un sorbo de la bebida.

La policía se fue aproximadamente a las once de la noche. Eriol y Nakuru dieron sus declaraciones cuando ellos llegaron a saber de la condición de la conductora y determinar por el examen toxicológico si ella había consumido drogas o alcohol. Ambas dieron negativo. Los policías explicaron que el coche iba fuera de control en una curva y chocó contra un árbol a una gran velocidad. La muchacha aunque llevaba el cinturón puesto terminó con una fractura en su brazo izquierdo dado al brusco impacto.

Enfrente de él y en la cama, un rostro sumamente pálido inusual a su color normal yacía inconsciente. La intravenosa colocada en su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo estaba colocado en unos aparatos para que se pudiera controlar su forma mientras esperaba por cirugía.

Eriol toma otro sorbo de café y lo deja a un lado. Se sienta nuevamente en la silla aproximándole a la muchacha inconsciente. De un momento recuerda los eventos del día anterior y se lamentaba nuevamente por lo ocurrido. Tal vez si no la hubiera acorralado la tarde anterior y presionarla, ella no estaría en la cama del hospital. Estaría en aquellos momentos trabajando en la tienda de Nakuru sana y salva.

Desde Eliza, nadie le había calado tan profundo como ella. Ahí estaba indefensa, débil, sin nadie que se apiadara de ella.

Si del hospital no hubieran llamado a Nakuru ella no tendría nadie a su lado. Nadie le sujetaría la mano como en aquellos instantes. Nadie se preocuparía como ellos.

-Lo siento...- murmura cerca de su rostro – Cuanto lo siento...

-¿Er...iol? – murmura entre dientes. Eriol levanta la cabeza repentinamente para observar las almendras de sus ojos devolverle una mirada confundida. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre y a pesar de las circunstancias ser de tipo adversas, le alegraba en verdad escuchar su voz y ver sus pupilas.

-.Hola Cariño- Dijo sin darse cuenta de aquello. Le sonrió y acarició su frente acicalando los mechones castaños. Ella observaba a sus ojos, aun aturdida. Nakuru cuelga la llamada aproximándose a la muchacha mientras notaba la sonrisa aliviada y la relajación del cuerpo de su primo y observa al rostro de la muchacha para ella quien solo ve a Eriol le dirige una mirada perturbada mientras el británico tiene su mano derecha entre las suyas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta Nakuru sonriéndole sutilmente. Katsumi se percata que Eriol tiene una sombra sutil debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules y comienza a salir el vello facial. Nakuru está por su parte con oscuras marcas debajo de sus ojos y su cuerpo se nota cansado. Ella se aproxima y añade.- Estuviste en un accidente. Estás bien pero tendrán que operarte...

Ella asiente y entrecierra sus ojos. – Me duele la cabeza... – murmura.

-Buscaré al doctor- Dice Eriol decidido y olvidándose por un instante de sus dolores musculares sale a toda prisa.

Nakuru sonríe para sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba Eriol y dice por lo bajito- No tenías que arrojarte contra un árbol para captar su atención... – abochornándole un instante- Eso lo tenías desde un principio.

-No tienes que... que decir eso. – Revela mareada.

-¡Vamos! Estás bien y es lo importante. Has despertado que era la máxima prioridad. Estarás en cama por un buen rato. El doctor dice que al menos un mes...

-¡¡Un mes!! – Dice alarmada.- ¿Qué pasará con el negocio?

-Olvídate de eso- dice con ternura- procura mejorarte pronto. Por lo menos para que Eriol se tranquilice.

Katsumi asiente con pausa y dice con la voz entrecortada- No se... en verdad... como agradecerles. Ustedes se comportan mejor de lo que yo merezco.

-¿De que hablas? Sino fuera por ti, no se que habría sido de mi con mi proyecto.

-.Habría recurrido al contador de la joyería o adonde Tsukishiro Yukito. Son buenas personas.

Nakuru asiente en silencio y observa atrás en la puerta. Al no ver que nadie se aproxima por el pasillo decide decirle.- Vi el día del funeral, a Yukito darle un sobre a Touya con dinero para ti...- Con un rostro compungido añade.- ¡No era mi intención espiar! Iba a preguntarle algo a Touya y capté parte de la conversación.

Katsumi suspira largamente y guarda silencio por unos instantes. Dice con gesto abatido.- Era algo demasiado grande para ocultar. – tratando de acomodarse en la cama. – Es decir... todo empezó...- Sintiéndose compungida.- Todo comenzó... yo... yo soy...

-Buenos días- dice el médico ingresando a la habitación y rompiendo la intimidad creada entre ellas. –Soy el doctor Kairagami. Soy un ortopeda. ¿Cómo se siente usted? – Colocándole una luz delante de sus ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza... y el brazo.

-Me imagino. – Dice él muy amable. Katsumi observa que detrás del médico está Eriol observándole con una intensidad que la desconcentra. Ella no llega a escuchar la explicación del médico por solo mirar a Eriol y Nakuru se sonríe sutilmente observándolos. -¿Alguna pregunta? – es lo único que escucha del galeno. Ella niega con la cabeza aunque si tenía una sola. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? – Bien. Mandaré a una enfermera a prepararle para la cirugía.

-¿Ha dicho Cirugía? – pregunta aturdida y atemorizada al verle salir.

-¿En que planeta estabas? – se burla Nakuru. – Te harán una cirugía en el brazo. Tomará unas cuatro o seis horas. Tendrás que tener una enfermera o alguien que te cuide tiempo completo una vez salgas del hospital. Pero todo eso lo ha explicado el doctor... ¿Cierto Eriol?

-¿Enfermera¡Bromean! – Observando a uno y el otro rostro. – Yo no...

-Cariño- Dice Eriol ahora interviniendo y sonrojándole en ese instante que si se percata del adjetivo.- Todo estará bien. Vendrás a la casa con nosotros. Al menos mientras te recuperas.

-¿Creen que sea una buena idea? No quiero importunar.

-¿Importunar¡Por favor! Si nos encantará tener a alguien más. Siempre pasamos las fiestas solas y esta será la perfecta excusa para botar la casa por la ventana...- Con ojos expectantes dice con ilusión. – Árboles, guirnaldas y muérdagos.- guiñándole el ojo. –Será fantástico. No te preocupes por lo que tengamos que hacer en la tienda. Sakura me ayudará y puedo convencer a los fortachones de la ferretería también cosa que sabes que no me decepciona para nada. Tú confórmate con mejorarte y no volver tan loco a Eriol-. – Riendo se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Un abochornado Eriol murmura- ¿Podrías obviar su último comentario? Creo que la noche en vilo le ha hecho algo a su lógica...

-Gracias- dice ella atrayendo su mirada.- Se que me has cuidado toda la noche... te lo agradezco.

-Me siento mas tranquilo al saber que estás bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Ve a descansar- Tratándole de manera más personal.

-Puedo quedarme...

-No. No. Se nota que no has dormido nada.- y sonríe sutilmente para añadir.- No voy a ninguna parte- observando su brazo fracturado.- No tengo como huir.

Eriol se rió abiertamente al comentario y le dio un beso sutil en los labios que ella no rechazó. Ya en la salida del lugar él dice.- Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo.

-A mi también. Aunque...

-¿Si?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo los caminos resbaladizos pero de un momento a otro mis frenos no quisieron funcionar.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta él volteándose por completo y mostrando su consternación. -¿No notaste nada cuando llegaste a la casa?

Ella negó con su rostro para añadir. – Bueno, si... era algo... pero iba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no lo pensé mucho. – Su rostro le reveló a la muchacha que algo pudo en verdad pasar- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No. – Dice mintiéndole y sonríe nervioso para añadir.- No es nada. Ya si Nakuru siempre había dicho que ese coche tuyo iba a costarte algo un día de estos. ¿Por qué no compraste uno nuevo? Tienes el dinero del abuelo.

-No voy a tocar ese dinero- Dice con una negación rotunda. Después mira a sus ojos y pregunta con temor.- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-El que quieras.

Ella hesitó un instante. Pero finalmente dijo con una voz turbada por el nerviosismo.- Necesito hablar con Tomoyo...

Eriol asintió en silencio y se retiró finalmente de la habitación. Pero en lugar de marcharse inmediatamente se detuvo a un par de puertas y marcó un número en su móvil. En el primer timbrazo recibió un saludo a lo que él dijo muy seriamente.- Será mejor que vengas para acá. Creo que ha pasado algo que debes de saber.

----------

Sakura había salido a visitar a Katsumi a la hora del almuerzo aquel domingo. La joyería no abría y Touya acompañando a Shinji y Tomoyo procuraron ir a la iglesia. Habían pasado ya unos días desde el accidente de Katsumi y pese a la petición de la joven a Eriol, este no había ido a hablar con Tomoyo para que visitara a la muchacha.

Sakura no sabía de la solicitud de Katsumi y por tanto, nunca le dio el mensaje tampoco.

Al regreso a la casa Kinomoto, Touya se sorprendió al ver un auto estacionado al lado del de Tomoyo. Le observó a ella y se encogió de hombros mientras que fue Shinji quien dijo.- Es el coche del detective ese...

-¿Detective?

-El que estaba en la casa del abuelito – habla Shinji y Tomoyo cae en la cuenta que se trata del coche de Shaoran Li. Aturdida pues recuerda lo ocurrido entre Sakura y él trata de formular un plan en su cabeza y reza porque Sakura esté en casa.

Pero ellos quedaron de pasar por ella al hospital después de la iglesia y Touya iría después de dejar a Tomoyo y a Shinji en casa.

Al estacionar la camioneta al lado del coche desciende Shaoran Li y del otro lado una mujer muy atractiva de ojos oscuros y bien maquillada. Llevaba una falda negra y una blusa rojo vino de seda con una chaqueta de piel que le llegaba hasta más allá del largo de la falda dándole un look de pasarelas. Para Touya no pasó desapercibido la atractiva figura y caminar de la mujer que acompañaba a Li.

Para Tomoyo tampoco pasó desapercibida. Shaoran se aproximó a Touya y le saluda de la mano con firmeza- ¿Cómo está Kinomoto?

-Se había desaparecido usted- dice Touya todo serio. Nota la mirada intensa que la mujer le lanza pero no le saluda.

-Si, he estado ocupado. Pero he venido finalmente. – Observando a Tomoyo le saluda con un poco de suavidad en su mirada.- Señorita Daidouji.

-¿Cómo está Señor Li? – Saluda Tomoyo mirando con nerviosismo a su acompañante. Sakura no escatimaba en detalles cuando describió a la muchacha: falló por un par de cosas pues la altura no era la misma que Sakura describió y notó la roca que adornaba el dedo anular de la chica.

Era la misma mujer que Sakura le había descrito.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi hermana: Li Fanren. – La mujer hizo un saludo a los tres- Esta es Tomoyo Daidouji. Este – Apuntando al hombre- Es Touya Kinomoto... su hijo Shinji... ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¿Sakura? – pregunta Touya alzando el rostro y un gesto y tono de voz que Tomoyo identificó inmediatamente.

-No está – Habla Tomoyo inmediatamente- Fue a visitar a Katsumi- Ahí Shaoran le observa- Tuvo un accidente...

-Si, lo se. – Habla Li no dando espacio a réplicas.

-¿Lo sabes?

Shaoran asintió con la mirada y Fanren pregunta.- ¿Podemos hablar dentro? – Sonríe cortésmente a todos.- No es un tema para hablar en la calle.

Tomoyo asintió guiando el camino. Shaoran y Touya no se movieron de sus lugares un milímetro. Se observaban mutuamente y se median en sus respectivos lugares con unos ceños fruncidos y gestos que no daban espacio para intervenciones.

-.¿Touya? – pregunta Tomoyo descendiendo unos escalones. -¿Qué pasa?

Fanren le imitó al observar como los cuerpos tensos de su hermano y de quien se hacía llamar Kinomoto no se movieron de sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Por qué la llamaste Sakura? – Pregunta con gesto sumamente a la defensiva.

-Es su nombre ¿o no?

-¿Por qué le llamaste Sakura? – Pregunta tajante y perseverante. Shaoran sabía a la primera pregunta que Touya no era estúpido. Si no se había dado cuenta cuando se conocieron de lo que existía entre Sakura y él era porque él mismo estaba metido en sus propios problemas.

Así que era hora de confrontar al hermano de Sakura Kinomoto con la verdad como había querido desde el principio.

-.Porque Sakura significa mucho para mí... – Dice y nota como la vena en la frente de Touya se va notando cada vez más. – Porque no he conocido otra mujer que signifique tanto para mi como ella en los últimos meses...

-No...

-Porque Sakura y yo tenemos una relación... – Revela con firmeza. - estamos involucrados y... – Pero Shaoran no pudo agregar mas nada pues el puño de Touya se lo impidió: fue tan rápido, tan fuerte y tan certero el golpe que Shaoran cayó sobre el coche de Touya y se tambaleó un instante saboreando el metal de su propia sangre.

-¡Touya! – Gritó Tomoyo descendiendo los últimos escalones cuando el moreno tomó de nuevo el rostro de Shaoran como costal de entrenamiento de puñetazos y esta vez cayó de bruces al suelo. - ¡Basta Touya! – dijo interponiéndose entre los dos hombres pues Touya no hesitaba en continuar golpeándolo: respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos se inyectaba todo el enojo que podía sentir en su cuerpo. Tomoyo sabía que ella no podría sujetarle si decidía arremeterle contra Shaoran Li pero era necesario ayudar al chino que no pretendía defenderse.

Por su parte Fanren les observaba mientras ayudaba preocupada a incorporar a su hermano y este sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre. Shaoran inició entrenamiento en artes marciales chinas, judo y jujitsu cuando cumplía apenas los cinco años. ¿Por qué no se defendió?

Mientras el chiquillo observaba a su padre y al extranjero. ¿Acaso significaba que era su tío¡Vaya que era valiente el sujeto... o bastante estúpido! Todos conocían el temperamento de su papá con Sakura.

-¿Acaso es tan cerrado de mente¡Cuando Shaoran me contó acerca de usted, no quería creer que nadie era tan testarudo y terco! – Grita Fanren.

Tomoyo la mira con rencor ante aquellas palabras. Era lo mismo que ella le gritó no mucho tiempo atrás, pero escucharlo de otra era bastante ofensivo.

Y se podía tomar de manera sumamente personal.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – Dijo Touya entre dientes. – Tienes suerte de conservar toda la dentadura... mal nacido.

-Grite lo que quiera Kinomoto. Es lo que es: Sakura y yo somos novios y no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para evitarlo...

-¡Puedo matarte: veremos sino hay nada que hacer! – grita furibundo por encima del rostro de Tomoyo.

-Basta Touya... por favor- Dice Tomoyo aturdida ante la situación. – Trata de calmarte...

Touya mira a sus ojos comprendiendo en un instante que en ellos solo hay consternación por lo que ocurría: lo que significaba que ella sabía aquello.

-¿Tu estabas enterada de esta locura? – Pregunta entre dientes pero menos furibundo que cuando se dirigía a Shaoran.

-Estaba enterada que Sakura salía con él, si es verdad- dice con calma pese al rostro endemoniado del hombre.- Pero ella dejó la relación...

-Eso es lo que vine a averiguar- Dice Shaoran Li con el rostro ceñudo. –Sakura no contesta mis llamadas o mensajes.

-Sakura sufrió un malentendido – Explica Tomoyo observando a Fanren. – ella cree que estás comprometido o casado...

-¿Por qué creería eso?

-Porque ella abrió la puerta el día que fue a verte... – Señalando con el rostro a la hermana del chino.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Touya ya no trataba de pasar por el lado de Tomoyo para sacarle el hígado a Shaoran. El chino observa aturdido a su hermana y esta sacude su cabeza confundida por lo que Tomoyo había dicho. Pero en segundos su rostro palidece al momento que los recuerdos llegan abruptamente a su cabeza.

-¿Fanren? – Pregunta seriamente.

-¿Podríamos entrar y hablar esto como gente civilizada? – Pregunta Tomoyo observando a ambos hombres e indicando la puerta- Ya nadie lanzará golpes a nadie y ...

-¡Este extranjero no entrará a mi casa! – Grita Touya a la defensiva marchándose por la escalera y añade- ¡Sakura me escuchará! Juro que me escuchará.—Cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

Un par de segundos pasaría para Fanren decir.- Dios Mío: cuando me dijiste que era alguien tan enérgico no pensé en algo como esto. Me recuerda al tío Fuu Pai Li cuando Fuutie se casó.

Shaoran no asiente pero Tomoyo dice. – Pasen a la casa. Hay hielo en la nevera... Shinji: lleva a los señores a la cocina y procura atenderlos.

-¿Adonde vas tu?

-A tratar con tu padre y convencerlo que salga del despacho- Dijo con firmeza antes de llenarse de fuerzas y entrar a la casa. Efectivamente encontró la puerta del despacho cerrada y decidida, ingresó pensando que sería un hueso duro de roer dada su rabia.

**--------**

Unos cuarenta minutos después, Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en el salón mientras Fanren y Tomoyo hablaban calmadamente en la cocina. Tomoyo había sido auxiliada para hacer el almuerzo por la china y esta explicaba el porque estaba en la casa de su hermano aquel día que Sakura se apareció.

-No sabía en verdad que se trataba de ella. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy quisquilloso con las chicas y una de las cosas que es particularmente celoso es que no luzcan muy jóvenes. Sakura parecía una niña y siendo mí hermano como es... bueno...

-Por lo que parece, en China le seguían a casa. – Comenta Tomoyo astutamente.

-Exacto. Mayores, menores, solteras, casadas, divorciadas y hasta viudas. Ya estábamos habituadas mis hermanas y yo a espantarle las enamoradas... las que no le convenían por supuesto– Explicaba dándole una vuelta a los tallarines que estaban casi listos. –Cuando la vi en la puerta aquel día, lo último que supuse era que se trataba de la novia de Syaoran.

-Suele pasar- Dice Tomoyo sonriendo ante lo ocurrido y se alegraba por Sakura. Los últimos días la había pasado triste por lo ocurrido pero lo acaecido a Katsumi le había quitado la cabeza de aquello. Observa al salón donde ambos hombres sentados uno frente al otro pero mirando lados opuestos mantenían un silencio sepulcral mientras Touya se rascaba los nudillos de su mano derecha, Shaoran aun se ponía la comprensa fría en su labio. – Pero la verdad es que son cada uno testarudos a su manera... Puedo comprender a Touya. Siempre ha cuidado a Sakura.

-Eso me contó Shaoran. Pero ¿Acaso será verdad que Sakura solo ha tenido un novio y es mi hermano?

-Así es.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto. Sakura no ha tenido novio nunca.

Fanren no ocultó su sorpresa ante su revelación. – En estos tiempos...- negando con su rostro.- Pero...

-Touya la ha cuidado casi toda su juventud, y la sobreprotege mucho. No todos los hombres tienen las agallas para lograr salir con Sakura y por supuesto, los afortunados todavía tienen que superar al dragón de tres cabezas.

-¿Tres cabezas?

-Touya y los hermanos Tsukishiro.- Subiendo tres dedos de su mano. –Siempre han considerado a Sakura su hermana. Aunque Yukito uno de los hermanos, le daba cierta libertad, no así Yue. Fueron unos cuantos los que conocieron el puño de Yue cuando Sakura iba a la secundaria.

-Pero ¿Y tu donde cabes en la ecuación?

-.¿Yo?

-Escuché que Shaoran te llamó por Daidouji. Pero... ¿Acaso no estás casada con Kinomoto?

Tomoyo ahí se percató que la hermana de Li no conocía su historia y su relación con los Kinomoto y tal vez, ni el caso donde ella era sospechosa de la muerte de su prometido por lo que responde.- No- bajando su mirada- Touya y yo no estamos casados.

-Ah bueno. Pero este es el siglo veintiuno – Habla relajándose un poco.- No hay que casarse para vivir maritalmente.

-Touya y yo...- sonrojándose intensamente.- Nosotros no...

Fanren la comprendió asintiendo en silencio. Finalmente ambas mujeres escucharon la voz de uno de los hombres y dirigieron sus miradas allá.- ¿Le duele la mano? – Era la voz de Shaoran.

-Tiene una mandíbula dura. – Dijo secamente.

-Quise decírselo- Habla Shaoran con gesto imperturbable. –Pero Sakura...

-¿Quieres pegarle la culpa a mi hermana? – Pregunta tozudamente.-Termina tu declaración y te tumbaré un diente…

-¿Acaso me dice que no la conoce? – Responde Shaoran a la defensiva.- Sabía que usted tomaría una actitud que se atrevía a cualquier cosa para separarnos. – Mostrando el paño con hielo y apuntando a su quijada.

Touya le miró a los ojos oscuros por un instante y bajó la mirada.

-Le dije que quería hablar con usted. Dejar en claro mis intenciones con ella. – Hablaba con una seriedad que denotaba a leguas que en verdad las intenciones con la menor de las Kinomoto eran formales.

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Las mas formales posibles. Siempre lo han sido – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Incluso cuando nos veíamos a escondidas.

-¿Cómo demonios puede decir que se veían a escondidas? Este pueblo no es tan grande... nunca se supo nada...

-Porque así era. Cenábamos... íbamos al cine... fuimos a bailar.

-Nadie nunca me dijo nada.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y Touya maldijo por lo bajito: parecía que todos estaban enterados. Todos excepto él.

Furibundo se puso de pie y sin mirar a Shaoran se dirigió a su estudio donde estrelló la puerta detrás de él.

Tomoyo y Fanren salieron de la cocina y ambas observaron a Shaoran. Este hizo un gesto de negación y Tomoyo decidió seguir al mayor de los Kinomoto hasta el estudio por segunda vez aquel día.

Cuando ingresó lo encontró con un vaso de escocés sin hielo en la mano.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lo observó con gesto de conocimiento de lo que pasaba por su mente. Cosa que a veces a Touya lo sacaba de si.

Después del segundo trago pregunta. - ¿Acaso soy tan incomprensible y necio para los demás que no logro que mi propia hermana sea honesta conmigo?

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos instantes para responder con determinación- Si. –Atrayendo su mirada y un gruñido de su parte. Tomoyo se aproximó a él con firmeza para añadir. – Sabes que no eres la persona más locuaz. Mucho menos la mas comprensiva o paciente.

-¿Apruebas lo que hizo?

-¿Qué haya salido a escondidas tuyas y experimente un noviazgo? Si lo apruebo.

-Espera a que tengas hijos. Cambiarás de parecer. – Dijo con firmeza.

-Pero Sakura no es tu hija Touya. Es una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones.

-¡Se escabullía como un delincuente¿Acaso eso es de adultos?

-Porque se imaginaba que reaccionarías así.-Haciendo una pausa necesaria.- Touya: Sakura se ha enamorado de un hombre que se ve que es serio, responsable y bueno. ¿Acaso no quieres que tu hermana sea feliz?

Touya le miró a los ojos. -¿El la hace feliz?

-Eso me parece. A mi me simpatiza.

El gruñó y terminó de beber su escocés. Unos momentos en silencio se dieron a lugar. Tomoyo observaba a su alrededor hasta que la voz de él la atrajo diciéndole.- Confiaré en tu instinto. –Declara con firmeza- Pero no significa que confío en él.- señalando con un ademán a la puerta cerrada.

-Gracias. – Sonríe ella tensándolo con aquel gesto que le atraía de manera animal a su persona. – Te aseguro que una vez que lo conozcas te caerá bien. Verás que siente mucho por Sakura.

-Jamás me caerá bien.

-¿Te comportarás cuando salgas¿Touya?

Asintiendo añade- Pero esa monstruo cuando llegue tendrá que escucharme... –Sacudiendo su cabeza- Viéndose a escondidas. – Sanciona pero menos furibundo que mas temprano.,- Seguro Yue lo sabía. Yukito debe de estar enterado también. Aunque no puedo culparlo: Yuki siempre fue condescendiente y la consentía mucho y eso de irse a la ciudad... – haciendo una pausa- ¡¿Cómo que esa idiota fue a verlo?! – Se alarmó ahí recordando lo confesado afuera de la casa.- ¿Fue a ver ese sujeto a donde?

-.A la ciudad. Fue a verlo a la ciudad.

-¿FUE SOLA A VER A UN PERVERTIDO EXTRANJERO A LA CIUDAD?- Aquella pregunta incluso la escuchó Shinji arriba mientras hacía su tarea y negó con su cabeza frunciendo su rostro: Su padre no medía su voz cuando se enojaba. Prestándole poca importancia, baja su mirada nuevamente a su asignación. De nuevo en el estudio el hombre pregunta.- ¿Acaso está loca? – Tratando de salir pero Tomoyo le detuvo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Cálmate.. ¿Qué acabamos de hablar?

-¡Mi hermana no se va a volver una cualquiera visitando hombres desconocidos en apartamentos y en ciudades¡Dios¿Qué está pensando ese monstruo?

-Que es una mujer adulta Touya ¡Adulta! – Insiste-Ya habíamos hablado esto... ¿Recuerdas? Es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones... lo que ella haga de aquí en adelante, es cosa de ella. – Sus ojos azules echaban chispas que lo dominaban e intensificaban el deseo que surgía dentro de él al posar sus ojos oscuros en los marinos de ella.

Tomoyo se percató inmediatamente del cambio que hubo en la mirada de Touya: si momentos antes reflejaba enojo y fuego ahora el fuego había cambiado, dado un giro de 360 grados. Respiraba tenso pero tenía una sexualidad a flor de piel que le resultaba totalmente irresistible en aquellos segundos.

Touya no hesitó cuando bajó su rostro al de ella y reclamó sus labios en un mudo gesto de sensualidad. Atrapando su rostro entre sus palmas y sintiendo como la presión de los labios femeninos cedía ante la urgencia de la boca masculina y como su lengua se introdujo sensualmente por su boca hicieron que Tomoyo buscara salvaguardarse en sus hombros.

Aquel contacto era ansiado por ambos. ¿Cuánto había pasado de la última vez que se besaron? No importaba. El deseo estaba allí: latente entre ambos y era algo que no mermaba con cuestión de tiempo. No faltó mucho cuando la sangre de Touya hirvió ante aquel contacto y su cuerpo le recordó al instante que tenía una libido.

Y a una mujer sensible y hermosa entre sus brazos. Touya caminó de espaldas hasta la silla con Tomoyo a rastras en sus brazos. Cayendo ambos y con Tomoyo sentada de cuclillas en sus piernas no dejaban de besarse y Touya se daba cuenta en ocasiones como ella marcaba el ritmo de sus besos entre sus caricias que se volvían mas atrevidas. Cuando Touya circundó su busto con sus manos y esta emitió un gemido en su boca, se dio cuenta de que tan descontrolada estaba la situación.

-Tan deliciosa...- murmura al separarse de ella y besar sensualmente su mejilla y su cuello. Ella suspira cuando sus labios buscan su cuello y le besa todo el recorrido hasta la base del mismo donde no puede evitar mordisquear la piel expuesta por encima de la blusa. Pronto su propio miembro responde aquellas caricias y gemidos además de la respuesta del cuerpo de la joven: estaba a flor de piel la fogosidad de ella y podía percibirla.

Y en su propio cuerpo. El hombre se percató de cuan peligrosa era aquella posición: Tomoyo tenía sus piernas de lado a lado y si ella no había sentido su masculinidad inmediatamente era porque se no se percataba gracias a las caricias impropias de las cuales estaba siendo victima que las distraían.

Touya se separó de ella mirándole a los ojos y notó en sus amatistas como ella no quería la separación. No nuevamente. No ahora y ella procuró besarle con ternura y acariciando atrevidamente su pecho, queriendo satisfacer la ansiedad que él mismo sentía en su pecho urgentemente. -.No, no...- dijo entre dientes, bajando su rostro: estaba totalmente excitado y aquel incómodo bulto en su zona era percibida segundos después por Tomoyo. – No ahora...- dice en un gruñido respirando agitadamente.

Tomoyo se quedó mirándole y comprendió inmediatamente lo que pasaba. Se tranquilizó y momentos después dice con la voz aun grave y las mejillas encendidas mientras paseaban sus manos por sus cabellos.- Touya... – atrayendo su mirada que aun ardía en deseo. – Yo...

-Si lo se. Yo también – Dice con voz seria y Tomoyo tiene la impresión que de alguna forma él entiende en silencio lo que ella iba a decirle y compartía su opinión. Tomoyo unos segundos después se pone de pie pero Touya se queda sentado y ella no puede evitar mirar el efecto que puede tener en aquél hombre.

Aquello era escandaloso. Jamás se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente y sin embargo era una sensación placentera.

-¿De que te sonríes? – pregunta él con un gesto serio.

-¿Me estoy sonriendo? – pregunta inocentemente. En verdad no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

-Basta – Dice dándose cuenta de que ella se sonreía y avergonzado busca refugio en su escritorio y sentándose derecho para que ella retirara la mirada de aquella zona de su cuerpo. Era difícil con ella mirándole justo "allí" para que su cuerpo se tranquilizara.

–Sal de aquí... o nuestros invitados preguntarán que está pasando.

-Podríamos estar hablando...

-No preciosa. –Fascinándole con el uso de aquél calificativo. –Un hombre y una mujer solos no estarían solo "Hablando" en una situación como la nuestra.

-Pórtate bien con Shaoran Li.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque significa mucho para Sakura.

-Esa no es suficiente razón. –Haciendo una pausa.- Él no vive aquí. Ella sí.

-Podrían trabajar eso para que funcione.

-Jamás funcionaría. Amor de distancia...- suspirando.- O peor aun. Que él se quede por ella y entonces se percate el grave error que cometió. –Negando con su cabeza.- Es mejor si todo esto terminará de una vez.

Tomoyo lo miró y sintió cierta compasión de él. Fue igual que la historia de él y Kaho. Ahí se notaba en verdad cuanto quería que Sakura no sufriera. No ante aquellas circunstancias.

-Trata de portarte bien hoy y ...

-¿Y que?

-Bueno...- dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo de deseo que disparó todos los sentidos de Touya. – Si te portas bien, tal vez yo me porte bien... luego.

Touya alzó una ceja algo perturbado y muy atraído por aquélla sugerencia. –Sabes que no me guío por el deseo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué casi ocurre aquí? – Pregunta ella. Touya la observa y toma un trago de lo que le quedaba del escocés en el vaso para calmar su nerviosismo. Era muy buena pregunta. Pero el temor de él era... ¿Qué pasaría una vez ella y él terminaran haciendo el amor? Ella se marcharía era seguro...

-Te marcharás... – Dice con firmeza- A resolver el problema que tienes en la ciudad ¿no? Tarde o temprano. Y trabajas allá.

-Podría trabajar aquí – dice ella al notar con emoción por donde se dirigía aquella conversación. –No me importaría... en serio. – Sintiéndose emocionada.

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí?

-El negocio del abuelo está aquí. – Habla hilarante. ¿Acaso sus preguntas significaban lo que ella creía? No podía estar más emocionada. –No voy a venderlo o a dejar que mi tío lo destruya. – Hablaba con firmeza y Touya entendió por su mirada que era una decisión que había tomado mucho antes de aquél momento.

-¿Podrán vivir tus clientes sin ti?

-Puedo componer aquí. – Dice con tono decidido aunque la mirada de Touya le disparaba la presión a mil: Era como si la desnudara con su mirada. – Existen las maquinas de fax y el Internet.

Y aquel sentimiento la llenaba de gozo. – Si, tal vez- Dijo Touya con su mirada oscura sobre su figura y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Tomoyo no era tan inocente para no imaginarse que él la observaba de aquella manera para imaginársela en momentos y circunstancias más íntimas que lo ocurrido allí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil y espera unos segundos más antes de salir del lugar.

--------

Cuando Sakura llegó a la casa cortesía del chofer de los Hiragizawas, se extrañó de ver aquel extraño coche estacionado en la entrada. Estaba el de Tomoyo y la camioneta de Touya. Pero ¿De quien era el deportivo? Con gesto algo curioso ingresó a la casa depositando sus pertenencias en el recibidor.

Pasa al saloncito de al casa y no ve a nadie por lo que supone que están en el comedor. Entra diciendo.- Hola a todos... ¿Adivinen que? Katsumi está bien pero...- ahí deteniéndose en seco al ver el rostro serio (mas serio de lo normal) de su hermano, el de su sobrino que no podía contener una sonrisa traviesa, el rostro gentil de su amiga y dos rostros mas que no pensaba que volvería a ver.

Uno de ellos era de ojos oscuros, profundo y rostro apuesto que tenía en aquel momento el labio partido y un lado de su rostro algo hinchado. Al otro lado, una mujer muy guapa que le miraba ahora con mas interés que lo que mostró cuando se conocieron.

-Tu... siéntate- dijo Touya seriamente apuntando a su hermana y una silla libre en la mesa.

-Hermano...- Dice nerviosa. Observa a Shaoran y a la mujer a su lado. -¿Qué... que ocurre?

-Siéntate Sakura- Repite con firmeza.

-Sakura: él lo sabe... – Inicia diciendo Shaoran.

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué estas casado o a punto de casarte? – Mirando a Fanren.- No nos presentaron con formalidad... o mejor dicho, no nos conocimos como debía de ser- Haciendo una pausa. - Kinomoto Sakura- Dándole una sonrisa fría y llena de rencor.-gusto en conocerle.

-Basta Sakura- Dice Touya con seriedad. –Fanren Li es hermana de... – Ahí Tomoyo le mira con advertencia.- De ese sujeto... – Ahí notó después de la incredulidad de aquella revelación la mirada de Fanren que le decía que era verdad. De Tomoyo quien asintió con su rostro. Y luego de Shaoran que le observaba con seriedad.

¡La noticia la llenaba de gozo! Pero... algo en el físico del chino le llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué tienes eso en la boca? – señalando la cicatriz. -¿Qué te pasó?

Touya tosió incómodo ante aquella pregunta lo que hizo suponer a Sakura que su hermano tuvo que ver con aquello. Aunque no quería que fuese verdad, miró a su hermano con un gesto de enojo y notable decepción. Pero fue Shaoran quien le libró de aquella mirada cuando declara.- En realidad fue un accidente- Atrayendo todas las miradas.- Me caí durante una misión con la policía ayer.- la joven soltó la mirada de su hermano observando a Shaoran quien dijo.- ¿Podemos hablar? - Poniéndose de pie.-A solas...- indicándole con una cabezadita el salón.

Sakura observó a los demás allí presentes y Tomoyo le hizo una seña de suerte e igual Shinji. La joven estaba en la mira del varón y era difícil describir que pensaba¿Por qué tenía aquella mirada tan extraña? Fanren por su parte, sonrió cortésmente para seguir comiendo.

Siguió a Shaoran y cerró la puerta que separaba el comedor y el saloncito de estar de la familia. Cuando se volteó observa a la bella joven delante de él y nota en efecto cuanto la había extrañado.

-¿Quiere decir que cuando crees que estoy comprometido o casado simplemente te niegas a escucharme o a contestar mis llamadas?

Sakura se sentía el rostro arderle- Lo siento...

-¿Es lo único que dirás?

-Bueno... es que... te llamé un día y contestó una chica y yo pensé que me había equivocado de número.

-Nunca me lo dijiste.

-No le presté importancia.

-Ya- Dijo él con un dejo de voz que sonaba decepcionado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Qué por que? – Pregunta incrédulo y coloca una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. - Me he preocupado. No tomas mis llamadas. Tuve que venir – Diciéndole en parte la verdad- En verdad quería hablar contigo y verte.

-.Lo siento- Murmura cabizbaja. – No debí desconfiar de ti. Pero es que... no es la primera vez...

-¿La primera vez que?

-Bueno siempre se ha sabido de hombres que llevan doble vida: en un sitio dicen que son solteros y por otra parte están casados con hijos y vidas totalmente al revés de las que dejaban entrever.

-¡Ay Sakura¿En verdad creíste que era capaz de eso? – Pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vamos Shaoran! No soy una mujer sofisticada, atractiva o radiante como... – Sonrojándose abochornada.- como tu hermana. Tienes que entender que cuando la vi en tu apartamento me confundí tanto y después pensé "_Claro... es todo lo que no soy... sofisticada, sensual... seguro una mujer de mundo..." _

Sus ojos contenían lágrimas de pesar y Shaoran las advirtió. De forma autónoma se acercó a ella y le aferró en sus brazos compartiendo un ligero beso en los labios y luego abrazándole con ternura y después con vigor.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que podría tomar a una mujer así por encima de ti, que eres toda dulzura e ingenuidad?- Dice a su oído abrazándole.- Sakura: esa fue una de las cualidades que más me atrajeron de ti...

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Aunque siempre me he refugiado en mi trabajo no he sido un santo en mi vida. – Dijo con firmeza- Pero he visto ese mundo que hablas de mujeres sofisticadas, atractivas y sensuales... mujeres de un mundo libre pero mundano al fin. ¿Sabes que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?

Ella negó con su rostro para escucharle decir.- Pensaba que eras la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto: me hipnotizó tu confianza en ti misma y tu propia espiritualidad. Eras sensual pero sin proponértelo. No sabías tu misma lo poderosa que eres incluso cuando hablas, o ríes o te muerdes el labio cuando estás nerviosa. Como ahora lo haces...- Dijo observando la gema de sus ojos – Y tus preciosos ojos esmeralda. Debo de admitir que eso es lo que mas me llamó la atención cuando nos conocimos...

-¿En serio? – pregunta ella enrojecida y admirada de todas las cosas bonitas que él estaba diciendo.

-Eso... y lo lindo que se te veía la ropa que tenías puesta aquel día. – Dice con una voz grave cerca de su rostro y sus labios. – Ajustaba perfectamente en todos los lugares adecuados...

-¡Ahora me tomas el pelo! – Dice ella aturdida de todas las cosas que le decía.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan en serio hablo? – Pregunta antes de besar sus labios con ternura y luego con destreza e ímpetu siendo respondido con la misma exaltación que él demostraba.

--------

Antes de marcharse, Shaoran insistió en hablar con el moreno a solas y ambos se encontraban en aquéllos instantes a puertas cerradas en su estudio.

-Usted dirá – Dice Touya aun no muy confiado, delante de Shaoran Li.

-Mi visita a Sakura no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Hace unos días, Eriol Hiragizawa me llamó a la ciudad.- Touya mostró interés en lo que le informaba.,- Realicé una labor para él… - No creyendo necesario informarle de mas.- Me contó lo que le pasó a la joven Katsumi y vine lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Qué interés puede tener para usted un accidente?

-Conociendo que Katsumi ha heredado una fuerte suma y parte de Joyas Monohui ¿Cree usted en verdad que haya sido un mero accidente?

Touya se enderezó en su silla al notar la seriedad y miró con intensidad a los ojos de Li buscando alguna respuesta.

-No logro comprenderle. ¿Por qué Hiragizawa le mandó a buscar¿Por qué dice que sospecha que no fue un accidente?

-He estado en el lote de la comisaría revisando el coche de Katsumi con una orden y un mecánico experto. –Touya lo miró en expectativa.- Desearía que no discutiera esto con Sakura o Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto- Respondió inmediatamente.

-.El mecánico determinó que la manguera del liquido de frenos fue la causa del accidente. Ella no tenía frenos.

-¿Qué cosa¿Quiere decir que el coche sufrió un desperfecto de esa magnitud?

-Peor aun: No fue de manera natural. Alguien preparó el coche para que se accidentara de aquella manera. Solo que, no esperaban que ella sobreviviera.

--------

Touya le había dado mucha mente a lo hablado con Shaoran Li. Este le comentó que Hiragizawa luego de sacar las explicaciones de la revisión mecánica del coche se puso en contacto con el alguacil y este buscaba al hijo de Monohui pero sin éxito. Parecía que se había marchado del pueblo. ¿Acaso estaba involucrado en el accidente de Katsumi? Su desaparición no era una pista importante y la policía aun no encontraba pruebas que lo vincularan al accidente así que, eran las sospechas de Shaoran y Hiragizawa contra las pruebas.

Touya no había contado nada tal cual le prometió a Shaoran Li. Así que, mas tranquilo por la desaparición de Monohui del pueblo, podía mantener un rostro tranquilo y sereno pero por dentro estaba mortificado. ¿Podría Monohui ahora ir tras Sakura¿O tras Tomoyo?

Cuando el teléfono del saloncito sonó ya eran las ocho de la noche. Sakura había salido a cenar con Shaoran y su hermana. Tomoyo, sentada con Touya y Shinji jugaban una partida de monopolio.

Ante las miradas significativas de la pareja de adultos, Shinji contesta el teléfono.- ¡Señor Hiragizawa, buenas noches! – Saluda con jovialidad y Touya frunce el rostro.

Tomoyo se voltea al chiquillo. Este dice retirando el teléfono de su persona.- Es para ti Tomoyo: el señor Hiragizawa desea hablar contigo.

Ante la mirada interrogante pero confiada de Touya, Tomoyo toma la llamada. – Hola Eriol...

_-Hola Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estás? _

-Estoy bien Eriol- Habla con cortesía un tanto distante para la relación que siempre habían llevado ellos desde que se conocieron. -¿Estás en el hospital?

_-No. He venido a casa a descansar. Han sido unos días muy agitados – _Responde notando la frialdad de su trato. Hace una pausa y pregunta.-_ ¿Acaso estás molesta por algo? _

-No, no lo estoy – Dice Tomoyo y Touya llama a su hijo para dejarle a solas. Ambos suben las escaleras para darle privacidad, cosa que la joven agradece.- ¿Cómo está Katsumi? – Pregunta finalmente.

_-Está mejor. El doctor dice que la dejará salir en unos días...-haciendo una pausa- Nos llevamos un gran susto. _

-Me imagino.

Eriol dice con tranquilidad. _-Espero que no le guardes rencor. Ahora necesita más que nunca a sus amigos..._

-No soy su amiga. Ella nunca ha confiado en mí.

_-Si, lo se- Dice con seguridad notando lo difícil que estaba la situación y en sí, Tomoyo. – Pero Tomoyo... ¿qué tal si ella – Hesitando como afrontar a la mujer.-... si ella hubiera tenido una razón... razón sobrehumana para comportarse como lo hizo..._

-Eriol¿Ahora la defiendes a ella? Ella nunca ha sido honesta conmigo y jamás ha hecho una demostración si quiera de confianza o de lealtad... si acaso de amistad. Cada vez que trato de hablar con ella, termina atacándome con sus palabras o gestos. Ahora lo ocurrido con lo del Abuelito...

_-Oye preciosa, no te enojes ni dispares al mensajero. – Dice Eriol con su voz tratando de aparentar desinterés por las palabras duras que eran dichas por la muchacha a quien conocía por ser alguien gentil, humanitario y comprensivo. – Solo quiero darte un mensaje. _

-¿Qué mensaje?

_-De Katsumi...- dice con seriedad- Necesita hablar contigo... _

-¿Bromeas, verdad? – pregunta después de un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

_-Últimamente no estoy para bromas – Dice con una seriedad que convence totalmente a Tomoyo.- Y creo que lo que tenga que decirte es para interés... de las dos. _

**--------**

Cuando Tomoyo arribó a la habitación de Katsumi lo hacía de la mano de Touya. Al entrar nota la enternecedora imagen de Katsumi con un cabestrillo quien era alimentada con gelatina por el hombre de cabellos azulados. Cuando ambas personas se hicieron notar recibieron una sonrisa de Eriol quien se puso de pie para saludar a Touya y quien se comportó muy decente con su persona contrario a cuando la joven de ojos azules arribó al pueblo.

Tomoyo no decía nada mientras Touya hacía las preguntas a la jovencita por su salud. Touya se percató que Katsumi no le tenía tanto temor como antes y se mostraba mas afable con él. Cuando finalmente le dirigió la mirada a Tomoyo pregunta.- ¿Cómo estás?

Tomoyo dice con un gesto un poco serio.- Estoy bien. Tu... ¿Estás bien?

Ella se encoge de brazos y le levanta un instante el cabestrillo para decirle.- Tendré que vivir por un tiempo en la casa de Nakuru. Pero antes de ello, solicité a Eriol que recogiera unas cosas personales de mi departamento. —Señalando con una cabezadita a una pequeña caja de metal que parecía de chocolates.

-Si. Y debo decirle que también he tenido que recoger a un precioso gato persa quien está durmiendo en mi cama...- negando con su cabeza para añadir.- Tantas habitaciones en mi casa y termina en mi cama.

-Es porque creo que le simpatizas- Dice Katsumi tiernamente atrayendo una sonrisa de su parte.

-Te echa de menos. – Afirma el de mirada azulada con una tenue sonrisa; ahí levantando la mirada a los recién llegados, pregunta.- ¿Qué le parece Touya si usted y yo vamos por un café? – pregunta para darles mas privacidad a las jóvenes. Touya observa a Tomoyo y ella asiente en silencio.

Ya a solas Katsumi la observa y viceversa y Tomoyo nota la palidez de su rostro en contraste con las cicatrices superficiales en su rostro.

-A pesar de nuestras diferencias, me inquieté bastante cuando me dijeron que tuviste un accidente. – Aclara Tomoyo con lentitud. Nota que la chica convaleciente estaba muy tranquila y no desviaba su mirada como en ocasiones anteriores.

-Te lo agradezco. En verdad, tenía mis dudas de que te importara o no lo que me pasara.

-Te lo dije: A pesar de nuestras diferencias, no soy indolente.

Katsumi asintió en silencio y tomó una bocanada de aire tal vez buscando adquirir fuerzas, para preguntarle.- ¿Podrías pasarme esa caja por favor? – Tomoyo así lo hizo y agradeció el gesto dejándole en el regazo de sus piernas. Era difícil abrirla con una sola mano pero así lo hizo. –Siéntate… por favor- Al Amatista hacerlo ella prosigue diciendo.- He decidido dejar mis fantasmas en el pasado si quiero comenzar una nueva vida. Y contigo sin saber nada... – Negando con su cabeza- No voy a ninguna parte. – Mirándole a los ojos añade.- Lo que quieras hacer de aquí en adelante es asunto tuyo. – Tomoyo se percató como ya no rehuye a su mirada o le trataba de usted, cosa que le intrigaba aun más.- Pero quiero que comprendas que jamás intenté lastimarte, abrir viejas heridas o ganar dinero, como fue creído en este caso.

Tomoyo no asintió y ella buscando entre sus cosas levantó algo que parecía una fotografía. Sonrió con melancolía a ella y se la extendió a Tomoyo. Aturdida por la imagen que devolvía la foto observó a Katsumi quien no sonreía. Mas bien esperaba pareciera ser una pregunta de su parte. -¿De donde sacaste esta foto?

-¿La reconoces?

-La foto no. – Negando.- Tendría tal vez tres años. Fue para mi cumpleaños. – Viendo las personas allí reunidas alrededor de un pastel adornado de flores de azúcar sin velitas– Es Mi madre...- pasando un dedo por la cara impresa en el papel. – Y ese es mi padre... ¿El abuelito te dio esta foto¿Por qué nunca me la había mostrado?

Katsumi negó con su cabeza a lo que aturdió más a la amatista. – Esa foto la encontré cuando cumplí dieciocho años entre las cosas de mis padres.

Un enorme silencio abre un barranco de sentimientos entre ambas. -No entiendo...- habla finalmente algo aturdida. Katsumi extiende la mano para recibir nuevamente la foto.

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era una niña. Tendría diez u once años. Mi madre, se fue de la casa y me llevó conmigo. Ella era muy suspicaz. "Una sobreviviente" – negando con su rostro.- En aquellos momentos era mi héroe... la admiraba.- En su voz había un dejo de melancolía por tiempos mas felices. -Mi padre se casó poco tiempo después con quien resultó ser la mujer con quien engañaba a mamá.- Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro– En el caso de mamá, esta nunca tuvo una relación estable después de mi padre y se dedicó a salir con hombres... hombres de dinero. De un momento a otro, mi madre comenzó a colocarme por los ojos el "tipo de hombre" con quien debía de involucrarme. Comenzó a presentarme sujetos... amigos de ella esperando tal vez que me enamorara de uno... pero, una visita a casa de mi padre un fin de semana cualquiera aclaró todas mis dudas.

-No logro comprenderte...

-Esa foto la encontré en casa de mi padre- Habla con lentitud y a Tomoyo se le paró el corazón. ¿Qué aquella foto la encontró en casa de su padre¿Qué hacía el padre de Katsumi con una foto suya?

Entonces el viejo instinto de su persona se disparó de una manera demasiado radical y saludable incluso para ella: comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

Ella sin embargo continuaba hablando pues una vez que inició era más fácil seguir que parar. Pero se negaba a mirarle al rostro. Se conformaba a mirar la foto en el regazo de Tomoyo.- Confronté a mi madrastra y esta, no ignorante de lo que había pasado en el pasado de mis padres me lo confesó: Era el primer matrimonio de mi padre. No con mi madre... el primero. – Insiste con voz grave.

Tomoyo no soporta la presión de estar sentada y se pone de pie. Se abraza a si misma. Katsumi mientras decide sacarlo todo de su pecho.- Mi madre lo había conocido mientras visitaba a unos parientes cruzando por aquí... lo conoció en la gasolinera. – Endureciendo el gesto en su rostro de desaprobación añade-. No puedo decir que se enamoraron. Simplemente a ella le gustó que tuviera dinero. Lo que supe de boca de mi padre fue que cometió un error. Pero nunca fue una buena persona. Engañó a su primera esposa y decidió dejarle. No sin antes llevarse un poco de su dinero. Lo que le correspondía por haber estado casado con ella.

-¡Ese hombre jamás tuvo dinero! – dijo Finalmente Tomoyo con desprecio. En sus ojos se mostraba todo el sentimiento de rencor y desdén que tenía enterradas en su persona para aquel hombre que le dio la vida. –Mi madre tenía el dinero. Mi abuelo le dio el dinero para que finalmente la dejara en paz. Era la comidilla del pueblo por el romance que tuvo con otra. ¡Siempre rodeados por el escándalo¡Eso fue lo que mató a mi madre¡Esa mujer tuvo un romance con un hombre casado!

-Ella no lo sabía en aquel entonces que tenía una hija aunque si sabía que estaba casado. Solo que le prometió que iría detrás de ella. Mi madre no estaba enamorada pero él si estaba fascinado por ella. – Decía ella con un gesto de incredulidad pese a que había pasado tanto tiempo. Pero era difícil escucharlo decir en voz alta. Y más aún, a Tomoyo.- Ella vino a saberlo cuando encontró la foto entre sus cosas... la noche antes de abandonarlo. Aunque ella lo repudiaba mucho antes de eso. La foto fue la gota que colmó el vaso- añadiendo con rapidez- Esto fue lo que descubrí cuando confronté a mi madre pidiéndole respuestas por la foto. Ya papá se había marchado. Dos meses antes de escapar cumplí diecinueve años.

-¿Escapar? – Atrayendo su mirada.

-En un momento te contaré esto. – Dice con paciencia añadiendo.- Mi padre se fue al extranjero a vivir por cuestiones de negocio con mi madrastra y mis hermanastros.

-¿Tengo... hermanos?

-_Tenemos_ Hermanos.- Katsumi asintió observando como las lagrimas de rabia de la de ojos azules hacía que ella misma sollozara ante los recuerdos. – Mi madre, nunca lo amó- Apretando con su mano sana la sábana sobre sus piernas. –Me lo confesó. Nunca lo amó y yo fui un error.- Sacudiendo sus cabellos ante un gesto de impotencia. –Un simple error de cálculos.

Tomoyo comenzó a sentir como aquellas barreras que instaló para protegerse de Katsumi eran derrumbadas por sus sentimientos: sentimientos de pena, tristeza... compasión.

-Créeme: a ti te tocó la suerte.- Atrayendo su mirada. - Tu madre se quedó a tu lado cuando tu padre se fue y tú tenías a tu abuelo. Yo no tenía a nadie.

-No entiendo.

.-Mi madre se dedica a estafar a las personas. Extorsiona... engaña... miente. Nunca tuve amigos pues simplemente nos mudábamos rápidamente. Aprendí el oficio de cambiar de apellidos de la mejor.- Haciendo una pausa necesaria añade.- Cuando crecía se dio cuenta que era algo atractiva y lo usaba a su conveniencia. No pudo resistirse a prácticamente arrojarme a los brazos de un prominente cirujano plástico. – Sorprendiéndole y Tomoyo le observó con desconcierto.- Créeme cuando te digo que te quedaste con toda la suerte del mundo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Conmigo? Supe averiguar cosas... investigué. La foto tenía atrás el sello del lugar donde fue revelada: un negocio de revelados que había aquí, en el pueblo...

-Si, existió cuando aun lo digital no entraba en boga.

Asiente para añadir a su comentario-Si, cerró unos seis años atrás. Pude dar con él gracias a una base de datos de los archivos generales de comercio de la nación.

-¿Fuiste a esos archivos? – Viéndole asentir.- Pero son confidenciales.

-Lo se. Pero allí trabajaba la madre de una amiga y me consiguió la información. Ya con esto, decidí abandonar a la mujer que me dio la vida y huí.

-Llegaste aquí.

Asintió en silencio.- Sin un centavo ni medios como volver comencé a preguntar por los alrededores. Todos me dijeron que fuera a donde el hombre mas conocido del pueblo y mas viejo.

-Al abuelo.- Dedujo Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué?

Encogiéndose de hombros añade.- Tenía que ver que había sido de aquella familia que mis padres hicieron sufrir de aquella deshonrosa manera. No pensaba darme a conocer por quien era, pero era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo. Cuando le mostré la foto se mostró duro y algo molesto. Pero luego le expliqué lo que te he dicho. Cuidó de mí de ahí en adelante. Quiso que estudiara en la universidad y me contó de ti: que estabas en la ciudad y trabajabas. Que eras feliz y exitosa.

-¡Nunca me confesó esto!

-No quise que lo supieras- Dice ella con prontitud.- Créeme: él quería que lo supieras pero yo se lo impedí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque simplemente no podía vivir con la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Sollozó un instante y finalmente revela con la voz entrecortada por las diversas emociones que pasaban por ella-Porque el único vínculo que puedo llamarle familia, murió. Y lo único que me queda parecido a una hermana, eres tú...

**---------- continuará. **

**Nota de la autora. ¡Ni hao! Buenos días, tardes o noches (Dependiendo que hora es donde se encuentran) Bueno, se nota que el verano viene y con rabia… jejeje que calor. Eso es o serán las consecuencias de este capitulo tan, ufff!!!**

**Finalmente puedo cumplir con el capitulo 18. Muchas gracias de antemano a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y me dejaron sus comentarios. El apoyo que me prestan es invaluable y puedo decir con sinceridad que me emociona su apoyo. **

**¡Primero ante todo! Felicidades a Mis Amigas: Daulaci (Cuyo Fic "Simplemente Amigos" Va para sus 500 rr muy pronto), con una exitosa historia y todavía saca tiempo para mi y mis ideas algunas veces locas jajajaja. Gracias amiga en verdad. Los que no han leído su historia no saben que se pierden ¡ A mi me tiene con dos uñas menos!**

**Isis T.- Otra que me tiene sin uña el meñique de la mano derecha. ¡Sorprendente su ultima actualización como lo sabe usted, madame! Gracias por sus recomendaciones que como siempre son bien aceptadas. ¡Gracias a Dios que las comas del terror han dejado territorio jajajaja! No se preocupe que estas mermarán con el paso del tiempo hasta desaparecer. Con relación al uso de verbos, siento casi no poderle ayudar con eso: verá usted. Cuando era un poco mas joven tomé unos cursos intensivos de redacción y ortografía y déjeme informarle que nunca me solicitaban lo que usted pide: tal vez sea que somos de países distinto y el uso de verbos difiere en una nación y otra así como ciertas reglas ortográficas. Hasta ahora ninguno de mis instructores o profesores me han reclamado al momento de entregar trabajos. Trataré de trabajar lo que usted me recomienda pero le pediría paciencia pues como lo leo yo lo encuentro bien. Pero en fin, cada cabeza es un mundo. Lamento mucho que Seika y Yue no hayan aparecido en este capitulo pero pronto resarciré esta situación y para su gusto, ya lo verá. **

**Gaby Hiatt. No tienes que preocuparte por Yukito. Yue no tiene intenciones de decirle eso ya que adora a su hermanito y no permitirá que se sepa una cosa que no merece ni siquiera el afán de revelarlo. ¿que puede hacer mas que herir a los involucrados? En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta una próxima actualización. **

**Nerak-Cibeles. Espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Jajajaja el pretendiente de Nakuru hará su aparición nuevamente en un próximo capitulo que está por ahí ¡Y de que manera! La verdad es que esos árabes suben la temperatura donde quieran que están, pero ¡En fin! Lo de Yukito y Yue muchas se lo encontraron sorpresivo y era algo que estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde ocho o siete capítulos antes pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar de revelarlo. ¿Qué dirá Seika cuando lo sepa¿Alguna lo sepa? **

**Kendappasoma. Ya ves que Shaoran sabe que el accidente no fue accidente. ¿Ahora que pasará¿Será Tomoyo una próxima victima? Espero que la escena de Shaoran y Touya haya sido de tu agrado al igual que la pareja protagonista. ¡Un beso y hasta una próxima!**

**Sayuri-lovekkme.- Gracias por el apoyo. Ahhh que emoción que me sonrojo. **

**Pues ya ves que no he tardado mucho en actualizar gracias a unas cortas vacaciones que he tenido ¡Viva las vacaciones! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos veremos pronto. **

**ME: bueno se lo que se siente con la comedera de uñas. Jejejeje ¡Yo misma me estoy quedando sin las mías con el teclado de la pc y también un par de historias que andan por ahí! Mis problemas han sido superados y gracias por tu preocupación y paciencia. ¡Un beso!**

**A los demás gracias por su apoyo aunque no me hayan dejado RR. Se que la historia ha captado un público que es fanático de T+T que le ha tomado cariño a los demás personajes secundarios. Ahora bien, un avance de lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo. **

_Seika luego de colgar la llamada se quedó pensativa en lo dicho por Tomoyo: No iba a permitir que sus sueños y viejos deseos imposibles, arruinaran su nueva oportunidad de tratar de ser feliz y poner el pasado donde merecía: Atrás. Sus pensamientos fueron despertados por un joven de cabellos negros intensos, tez pálida y ojos negros como la noche quien con una sonrisa seductora le sonrió al entrar.- ¡Esta propiedad es hermosa! Creo que he visto unos ciervos al otro lado de la cerca. _

_-Estamos demasiado cerca de la ciudad Tetsuna. No viste ciervos- Discute ella viéndole aproximarse a ella. El sujeto era hijo de un acaudalado inversionista quien había cambiado de carrera ya en dos ocasiones. Teniendo veintitrés años, más de una libreta negra de conquistas y corazones rotos por doquier, ahora había elegido a su siguiente victima. _

_Seika estaba al tanto de su tormentoso pasado pero aun así la atracción era inminente de la muchacha a los ojos de Tetsuna Minasaki. Este tenía una sonrisa que le había valido tantas conquistas como le eran posibles. Cuando llegó a su rostro besó sus labios con presteza y toque de seducción que ella responde embelesada por su actitud, su aparente interés por ella y su don de seducción. _

_-Eres tan tierna y bonita.- Dice acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pasa sus dedos por sus labios y sonríe aun mas para añadir.- ¿Vamos a la fiesta que me contaste? _

_-Si. _

_-Es una lástima que tu padre no pueda acompañarnos. _

_-Si, una verdadera lastima… - Dice ella dubitativa. _

_-¿Sabes preciosa? – Pregunta con aparente ternura.- Tal vez después de la fiesta podamos ir a otra parte… divertirnos un poco más. _

_Seika guardó silencio y él volvió a besarle en sus labios pero mas superficialmente y dice con tranquilidad.- Voy a ver que hay para desayunar. –Yendo a la cocina. _


	19. Chapter 19

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

**-Capitulo 19. – **

Una vez el hombre de mirada ambarina deposita todas las pruebas encima del escritorio del alguacil encargado del caso de la casa Monohui y la amenaza en contra de Daidouji además de proporcionar las razones por las cuales encontraba vinculación entre lo ocurrido con Katsumi y la nieta de Monohui, el hombre mantenía una mirada serena en su colaborador.

Una vez Shaoran terminó de exponer sus razones el hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio no parecía impresionado cosa que le sorprendió dadas las circunstancias y la información recolectada hasta aquel momento.

-Sus justificaciones no son suficientes- Dice para sorpresa de Li.- Al menos que no encontremos a alguien que testifique haber visto a Monohui en estas acciones no podemos hacer nada.

-¡Al menos tiene que admitir que lo del coche de Katsumi no fue un accidente! Hiragizawa está dispuesto…

-Si, si. De llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias- Declara exasperado y Shaoran calla.- No he recibido otra cosa en las últimas semanas que mensajes y llamadas además de concertación de reuniones departe de Eriol Hiragizawa. –Entornando sus cejas con presteza añade.- Ahora que cortésmente la joven está en su residencia… Y como he explicado a él, no hemos podido localizar a Monohui en todo el estado. Tal parece que huyó-

-Es mas que eso y no creo que simplemente se halla desvanecido.-Discute el ambarino de manera defensiva. – Por lo menos ha sido más abierto que usted en sospechar de alguien como Monohui y actuar antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Escuche: No soy yo quien escribo la ley señor Li. Monohui no me agrada créame… pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer basándome en presunciones de usted y de alguien como Hiragizawa. E hicimos todo lo que pudimos para localizar a Monohui y no ha sido posible.

-Kinomoto puede apoyarme en esto. Mire: al menos mantenga a los demás alguaciles de los demás contactos atentos ¿De acuerdo? Mande un boletín. Mantengamos en advertencia la presencia de Monohui.

-Haré lo que esté en mi capacidad ¿De acuerdo Li? ahora si me disculpa. – Señalando la puerta.

Shaoran no se hizo de implorar y salió. Tal como le había advertido Sakura el alguacil fue viejo compinche de colegio de Monohui y no era muy dado a delatar al amigo que le brindaba cervezas en bares o hacían fechorías de chiquillos juntos y que podía arruinar su expediente si se hacen públicas sus andanzas de juventud.

Entonces divisó en la estación al viejo amigo de Touya Kinomoto: lo había conocido durante las investigaciones del ultraje a la casa Monohui un par de meses atrás y ahora parecía el mejor aliado que tenía. Una vez sus miradas hicieron contacto este le hizo señas que lo esperaba abajo.

A los pocos minutos, el policía salió del edificio y se aproximó a su persona.- ¿Qué está haciendo su jefe por el caso de Monohui?

-No mucho si le soy franco. Me parece que hay chamusquina atrás de todo esto.

-¿Está protegiéndolo? – El hombre asintió y Shaoran masculló un insulto por debajo. – Quiero que usted al menos ponga a algunos hombres a averiguar su paradero…

-No servirá de nada. Parece haber huido del pueblo.- Shaoran se notaba tenso y declara el hombre. – Oiga. El sábado es mi día libre. Voy a otros pueblos y colocaré a las autoridades en advertencia. Si quiere puede acompañarme.-

Shaoran agradece sus intenciones diciendo.-Así lo prefiero. Me marcho el lunes y tengo que dejar al menos a Sakura, Tomoyo y los demás, parcialmente protegidos de alguien como Monohui.

-Seguiré investigando aquí. Debe de haber alguien a quien Monohui se acercó para hacer el trabajito del coche de Katsumi.

-¿Un mecánico tal vez?

.-Tengo alguien en mi cabeza que no dudaría ayudarle por un poco de dinero y tiene expediente por intento de asalto.- Sorprendiendo a Shaoran de que tan cerca estaban las pruebas. – Inmediatamente consiga algo, no dude que le avisaré.

Shaoran asintió y estrechando manos, prosiguió su camino al coche mientras el oficial volvía a entrar al precinto.

**-------------**

**-Un Tiempo Después…- **

Tomoyo cuando llega a la casa del abuelo deposita las cajas en el umbral de la puerta. Le parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo y tantas aventuras vividas en sus pasillos y entre sus paredes, les diría adiós.

Su mirada melancólica recorre las fotos adornando los estantes. Los cuadros de las paredes y sus manos pasan delicadamente sobre la tapa del piano donde su madre le enseñó unos cuantos villancicos cuando ella era demasiado pequeña para recordarlos, pero eso no significaba que las imágenes de su madre y ella en sus piernas no vinieran a la mente mientras manos delicadas como las de ella, tocaban ágilmente el instrumento con devoción.

-Creo que estas son las últimas- Dice Touya entrando detrás de ella y ella se voltea a observarle colocarlas en el mismo sitio que las de él. -¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto pequeña? –Yendo a su persona y rozando sus hombros en un gesto de ternura con ella.- Era el despacho de tu abuelo. Son todas sus cosas las que pretendes dar.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio inmersa en sus pensamientos y Touya deseaba quitarle todo el dolor que le producía enterarse de la verdad: Katsumi y Tomoyo eran hermanas. Bueno media hermana, pero su vínculo sanguíneo era algo que el tiempo jamás podría disolver. Pese a que Tomoyo parecía finalmente haber perdonado a la chica, si había evitado pasar por el hospital nuevamente. Aquel día que volvió a casa lo hicieron en silencio. Touya fue enterado por Eriol de todo lo que ocurría quien lo había averiguado por sus propias dudas y decidió contactar a un investigador que resulto ser Shaoran Li.

-Lo se. –responde con melancolía ignorando los pensamientos del hombre al que amaba. – Pero Sakura merece que sea su despacho ya no el del abuelito. Será muy buena administradora. Y ya es hora de desprenderme de ellas.

-Debes de decidir que harás con sus ropas. – Habla Touya tenuemente brindándole todo su apoyo.- Hay unos cuantos hogares de ancianos en las inmediaciones.

-Pensaba lo mismo: Llevárselas a otros abuelos que podrán darle uso. Y sus zapatos a unos re…- Entrecortándosele la voz.- A unos refugios… - Ahí no pudo continuar y Touya le abrazó con mucha ternura, acurrucándole entre sus brazos. –Es… tan difícil.- solloza contra su pecho suavizando su persona.- Nunca teníamos secretos… ¿Por qué nunca sacó tiempo y me lo dijo?

Touya permanece un instante en silencio pensando su respuesta. –Tal vez… - Habla con voz afectada por la condición de la amatista.- Pequeña: no puedo leer la mente de tu abuelo. Pero era una persona que pensaba en los otros más que en su propio bienestar.

-Se que debo de respetar sus deseos con respecto… a ella…- Diciendo esto con mucho esfuerzo. –Pero me siento terrible.

-Ella es una victima como tu. Quizá mas. – Habla con comprensión y sabiduría además de mucha paciencia: Era un tema que desde la revelación dos días atrás, de la relación entre Katsumi y esta, habían tratado de hablarla con Tomoyo. –Siempre me ha parecido alguien muy reservada y por supuesto muy decente. ¿Por qué no tratas de echar a un lado las hostilidades y hablar con ella?

Tomoyo escuchaba sus palabras y tenían sentido. Pero decirle eso a un corazón lastimado, era otra cosa. Negó con su rostro y limpió sus lagrimas para decir.- Puedo pensarlo luego…

-Tomoyo- Señala Touya con tono de advertencia al tomarle por el mentón y mirarle a los ojos.

-Estoy bien. – Dice recomponiéndose al menos en apariencia. –Vamos. Habrá alguna camisa del abuelo que debe de gustarte…- tomándole de la mano y decidida a poner aquel capitulo en su pasado.

Touya observaba la espalda de la chica mientras se dirigían a los pisos superiores que más infortunios en la vida de Tomoyo no podían existir. Simplemente quería con todo el corazón borrar aquellos sufrimientos de su persona.

Y en aquel momento se comprometió calladamente a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle feliz. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

**-----------**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel semi aislado pueblo. Las estaciones y su pasar traían un cúmulo de sensaciones en sus habitantes más susceptibles. Los cambios a veces presagiaban buenos augurios a aquellos que sabían esperar por ellos. Para Touya Kinomoto era un paso atrás y uno adelante. El otoño le recuerda en algún momento el pasado vivido con Kaho cuando esta vivía a su lado. Cierta melancolía y un dejo de soledad invade su persona.

Pero aquello desaparece con el retorno de la de ojos azules. Su vida había dado un giro muy particular: A pesar de los rumores que podía encandecer el pueblo, estaba decidido cuando despertaba en ser feliz no importaban las consecuencias y rumores que podía despertar. Pero por otro lado tenía la convicción de que su situación financiera había dado un giro al encontrar aquel banco de perlas y ya había saldado la hipoteca con el banco.

¿Qué más le podía faltar?

Para ser totalmente feliz, finalmente pedirle a la mujer de ojos azules que sellaran su vida juntos. Pese a la promesa hecha por ella el día que Shaoran y Sakura se reconciliaron y ambos hombres hicieron un alto a las hostilidades mutuas, Tomoyo no se había aproximado a Touya y viceversa. La melancolía de Tomoyo por lo ocurrido con Katsumi eran circunstancias que quitaban de su persona toda intención de índole romántica con el moreno: y Touya comprendía su pesar.

Touya compartió su sentimiento de pesar con ella, lo que resultaba confortante. Aunque el quería hacer mas que consolarla, reprimió sus propias ansiedades y deseos con el mero interés de estar ahí para ella. Ser su muralla cuando ella se rindió en sus brazos a llorar con rabia y pesar todo lo que transcurrió en aquellos años con su "Hermana".

Sakura supo en una conversación con Touya lo ocurrido en el hospital y solo se conformaba con consolar a su amiga aunque Katsumi también era su amiga. Tomoyo en ningún momento le impidió que continuase la amistad con la castaña comprendiendo que ella pasó por momentos difíciles en su juventud y aun las pasaba al no contar a nadie mas como su familia.

Se alegraba en parte aunque no lo comentaba el que Eriol le brindara apoyo y su cariño.

Pero ella misma se consideraba algo orgullosa para buscarle. Y también se sentía sumamente culpable por los pensamientos que alguna vez cruzaron su persona acerca de Katsumi. La había acusado de engañar a su abuelo, de robar las perlas Yukkata y un sin numero de acusaciones que en su corazón no podía existir mas rencor y por supuesto mas arrepentimiento de su parte.

Y con ello habían pasado unas semanas.

Cuando el chiquillo abrió sus ojos encontró su habitación en penumbras – las cortinas estaban corridas impidiendo la entrada de la luz del sol- se volteó aun dormitando y se despertó un instante gracias a los toques en la puerta y puso las mantas en su cabeza. Segundos después, una figura a la que reconoció como su tía, ingresaba como huracán portando un abrigo de color gris que dejó encima de la cama. - ¡Despierta que el sol te gana! – gritó Sakura con muy buen humor.

Bostezando primero el jovenzuelo se incorporó aun medio adormecido.- No ves que el sol no sale...- aun encontrando la habitación en sigilosas penumbras. –Tía Sakura: no es justo. Aun no amanece. – gruñó con pesar colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza.

.-Tontito- rió su tía quitándole las mantas y escuchándose los quejidos de su adorado (pero a veces testarudo) sobrino. – Lo que pasa es que el sol no se ve...- apuntando a la ventana.

Shinji abrió los ojos sutilmente y parpadeó dos veces antes de darse por enterado de los eventos que acontecían.-¿Está ... nevando?

.-Eso parece. Al final nos concederán un blanco invierno. Tu padre esta colocando las cadenas y las gomas especiales a la camioneta. – Respirando con felicidad- Se tardó en venir ¿Cierto? – viendo el chiquillo levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana. Los pocos copos que caían ya cubrían sutilmente el capó del jeep de su padre y el coche (con el capó puesto) de la amatista. Shinji sonrió ilusionado. El muchacho no procuró vestirse y tomando el abrigó se encaminó para el exterior de la habitación.- ¡Ey! Ven a vestirte... ¡Shinji Kinomoto! – gritaba Sakura tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero el muchacho no le escuchaba. Sin arrepentimientos, abrió la puerta de su casa y se detuvo en el porche con los ojos iluminados. Iba a descender los escalones cuando una mano masculina lo alzó por la solapa de su pijama.- ¡Oh no! Papá... por favor...

.-Nada de por favor... sube a cambiarte y enlistarte para la escuela... y no hagas tener que repetírtelo.

.-Pero... la nieve...-.- gimió haciendo un puchero.

.-La verás en la escuela... ahora ve a cambiarte- dijo su progenitor sin espacio a replica y colocándolo en el suelo. El muchacho cabizbajo corrió a los pisos superiores ante la mirada de su padre. Murmuró para si mismo.- Ese abrigo ya no le queda...

-Ha crecido rápido ¿no es así? – dijo la voz de la amatista que se reencontraba con él en el pasillo.

.-Pareciera que es ayer cuando Sakura le cambiaba los pañales. – Murmura respondiéndole al observarle un instante y notando su inminente belleza la cual se había percatado que no podía resistirse a ella.

.-¿Sakura los cambiaba? – Pregunta curiosa y divertida por la conversación. En verdad quería mucho al hijo de Touya. Y a el lo adoraba mas que nunca por la forma en que convivían últimamente: Se volvía mas atento a ella, controlaba su mal humor (incluso en las usuales visitas de Shaoran a la casa), era mas abierto y podían sentarse a conversar por horas o simplemente en silencio uno al lado del otro y abrazados aunque la tensión entre ellos era notoria, Tomoyo se sentía en paz cuando el la acurrucaba en sus brazos y le colocaba la manta sobre sus cuerpos mientras observaban televisión.. -¿Qué hacías tu?

Touya le observó y sonrió sensualmente deteniendo su latir rítmico de su corazón un segundo. Sus ojos oscuros parecieran escanear su alma. De repente se sentía muy acalorada. – No creas otra cosa... yo también ayudaba.

.-Por la forma en que lo dijiste...

.-Cierto. Pero me gustaba ver a Sakura cambiarle los pañales. Me recordaba el hecho de que el no tendría una madre que lo hiciera. – los ojos de Tomoyo se ensombrecieron.- Aunque... ¿Crees que él sea feliz?

.-Claro que si lo es. Es un niño sano y dichoso. No hay porque pensar que no es feliz. – Haciendo que cayera entre ellos un profundo silencio.

-Al menos las fiestas vienen por ahí. Eso suele animarle…

-¿Acaso te inunda con pedidos de regalos?

Sus ojos oscuros divisaron el brillo divertido que se asomaban en los azules. – Usualmente es así. Aunque logra conquistar a Sakura con sus solicitudes de juguetes. –Aproximándose a ella y abrazándole sutilmente por la cintura. - ¿Ya sabes que quieres para Navidad?

Tomoyo por la forma en que le hizo esa pregunta, comenzó a sentir mucho calor en su cuerpo: Sabía lo que quería para navidad. Lo había querido casi toda su vida: lo quería a el. Una sensación en lo mas profundo de su ser surgió haciéndole sentir repentinamente mareada y falta de oxigeno.

Aquel sentimiento de plenitud había abandonado su cuerpo cuando ocurrió la visita al hospital. Se había sentido vacía e incompleta pues Touya nunca más tuvo un gesto de pasión con ella aunque no se podía quejar de sus detalles tiernos y caballerosos a su persona: Era como si conviviera con un hombre nuevo y no el hombre que ha encontrado a su llegada, meses atrás. Pero extrañaba aquello: la pasión, el desborde irracional de su corazón y el nudo en la boca de su estomago, el sabor de sus besos y la sensación de ser totalmente irresistible para él. Que él no pudiera controlar sus impulsos, sus palabras y sus secretos a ella. Que con una sola mirada revelara todas las intimidades y las locuras que solo podía lograrse con alguien a quien en verdad se amara.

Ella estaba segura en aquel instante que en su propia loca y callada manera de ser de Touya, este la amaba. ¿Cómo no se podía amar y hacer sentir las ínfimas sensaciones que percibía con un solo beso? Se agarra de sus fuertes brazos para sentir la presión de su lengua contra la suya y como suspira en su boca era la percepción clara y segura del deseo entre ambos. Su cuerpo reacciona en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiéndole del montón de pensamientos eróticos que atravesaban su persona: los pensamientos que había pasado por su mente en dos ocasiones anteriores y que involucraban perder su virginidad ante el hombre.

Para Touya estaba mas que claro que esa mujer era la razón de su ser en aquellos meses. ¡Dios! Había extrañado besarle y sentir la satisfacción de su figura. Podía sentir a pesar de sus ropas el calor y el deseo que atravesaban su cuerpo hasta el suyo: si siempre siendo una adolescente el deseo siempre pudo por encima de la razón, ahora de adulta estaba precisamente donde el sexo se volvía adictivo y sorprendente.

Ella se volvía entrañable, profundo, intenso y le daba felicidad.

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-¡EJEM! – escucharon detrás de ellos para Tomoyo esconder su rostro en su pecho y Touya no se había percatado que sus manos habían caminado por debajo de su suéter hasta sus pechos para sentir la piel debajo de sus palmas y la reacción de excitación que podía crear en la figura pequeña de la amatista. -¿Me vas a llevar a la escuela papá?

-¿No desayunaras nada? – Pregunta con voz grave y firme. El chiquillo pasa por su lado directo en la cocina sin voltearse pues no quería desternillarse de la risa delante de su susceptible progenitor.

Touya conocia tanto a su hijo que podía percibir la risilla que este tenia en su infantil rostro. Tomoyo se percató que había desabotonado dos de los botones de la camisa de Touya y procuro abotonarlos no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos. Touya dijo con voz grave- Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos en el pasillo…

-Creo que Shinji tiene una idea de que pasaba entre nosotros Touya. Lo subestimas… - Terminando de abotonarle la camisa y quedando sus palmas en su pecho: Así podía sentir la calidez de su persona y el rítmico latir de su corazón que aun no regresaba a su palpitar normal.

-No creo que esto sea comprendido por la junta de padres si comenta algo en su escuela – dice muy serio ocasionando una risa divertida y hermosa en el rostro de la mujer. – Cariño: Esto es serio. Este pueblo no es muy dado para convivencias en el mismo techo.

-Creo que para convivir se requiere de algo… - sonrojándose sutilmente.

Claro que Touya sabia de que se trataba: Si incluso soñaba con ello todas las noches ¿Cuánto pasaría para que fuera realidad?

-¡Ya estoy listo! – Dice el muchacho aun no saliendo de la cocina - ¿Es seguro salir ya?

Tomoyo evitó reírse abiertamente pero coloca una mano sobre su boca y Touya gruñe por lo bajito - ¡Si sabelotodo! Sal que se hace tarde…

El chiquillo se despide de Tomoyo y ambos salen de la casa no sin antes Touya y ella intercambiar miradas significativas que hicieron que la tierra dejara de existir para la amatista.

Tomoyo se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, excepto por una cosa: Aun no le había revelado a Touya la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría entonces cuando el supiera todo lo que su nombre involucraba y significaba?

Solo esperaba que fuera capaz de perdonarle.

Ambos iban en silencio mientras Shinji escuchaba un cassette de su padre que era de un famoso pianista de conciertos procurando no dejar escapar una sonrisa pues pensaba en lo ocurrido en la casa más temprano que en la música escuchada por su progenitor.

-Ey… - Dice Touya quitando la música. Shinji lo observo aturdido ¿Acaso se le había escapado sin querer una sonrisa? - ¿Qué opinas de Tomoyo? – Pregunta de la nada.

-¿Qué opino de que?

- De su persona… ¿Que piensas de ella? – Pregunta mientras avanzan por la carretera y la nieve caía sutilmente en ella.

-A mi me parece que es muy bonita. Es inteligente, sabe mucho de música y se nota que se preocupa por todos nosotros. Es como si actuara como una mamá.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Supongo. Pero es que conmigo actúa como la madre de Dainosuke cuando va por el a la escuela. O la madre de Misha. – Suspira con melancolía. – Será una excelente madre… aunque Dainosuke me ha dicho que ella no vive con nosotros pues debería de dormir en tu habitación y no en habitación separadas.

El frenazo que Touya dio en el camino hizo que el vehiculo patinara por un segundo alterando al chiquillo. Su padre con un dejo de voz y un tanto sonrojado pregunta. - ¿Le dijiste a Dainosuke que Tomoyo vive con nosotros?

-No hay nadie en el pueblo que no lo sepa – encogiéndose de hombros mientras la vena en la frente de Touya se hacia mas prominente. – Todos saben lo que ha pasado en la casa del abuelo un tiempo atrás. Además preguntaba si ustedes dos dormían juntos. – Ahí Touya se puso como tomate. - le dije que ella viva en nuestra casa no significa que tenga que dormir contigo... es decir, en la casa hay mas camas ¿No? – encogiéndose de hombros. – Una pregunta tonta ¿No papá?

Touya suponía que la pregunta no era de un precoz niño de siete años sino de su entrometida y chismosa madre. Usaría al niño como informante para que le dijera lo que pasaba en los muros de la casa Kinomoto y así alimentar los rumores del pueblo.

Touya tendría una seria plática con la madre del chiquillo.

-¿Qué mas te preguntó?

-No el, su madre – habla confirmando la sospecha de Touya. – Preguntaba que pasaba entre ustedes. Le dije que eso no era asunto de nadie si se besaban o no… - Touya agradecía el apoyo de su hijo aunque estaba muy inocente y joven aun para saber responderle con astucia de un adulto. – Que los besos eran normales… es decir son expresiones de cariño ¿No, papa?

Touya sonrió asintiendo - ¿Te ha preguntado otra cosa?

-No. No preguntaba mas nada… solo sonreía – Dice el chiquillo con convicción. –Papa ¿Acaso Tomoyo es tu novia? Porque la profesora dice que los besos en la boca son expresiones de cariño de novios o esposos… y esposos no son…

Touya sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies: Aquél momento había llegado pese a que Tomoyo dijo que vendría mas pronto de lo que él creía. Tener una charla de relaciones con su hijo de siete años no era precisamente la mejor manera de iniciar el día.

-Shinji – Dice Touya apretando sus manos contra el volante. – Tomoyo y yo… tenemos una relación un tanto diferente. – habla con presteza y delicadeza. – Que nos hayas visto besando no significa… - tratando de aminorar el daño. – Es decir… no somos novios formales…

-¿No¿Qué son entonces?

-Bueno… - Sintiendo los pies sudarle. Seguía con la camioneta estacionada a un lado del camino. – Tomoyo significa mucho para mí…

-¿La quieres?

Touya analiza aquella pregunta. Y sabía la respuesta con firmeza. – Si, la quiero…

-¿Te vas a casar con ella? – Pregunta rápidamente. ¡Santo Cielo¿Cuándo había crecido su hijo?

-Probablemente – dice con ahogo pero seguridad en su mirada. Shinji abre los ojos ampliamente. -¿Quieres que me case con ella?

-¡Claro que si! – grita no evitando quitarse el cinturón y abrazar a su padre. - ¡Oh es fantástico¿Le darás el anillo de la abuela cuando se lo propongas?

Touya asintio sutilmente. El anillo de Nadeshiko fue obsequiado por ella misma a Touya en su lecho de muerte indicándole que se lo diera solo a aquella mujer que en verdad lo mereciera. Kaho nunca fue aquella mujer. Y Shinji jamás pregunto porque su madre no tendría el anillo cuando Sakura le contó aquella historia. A Touya no le sorprendía que Shinji supiera del anillo. Una que otra vez lo había encontrado viendo el anillo que Touya siempre guardaba en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Shinji sonrió ampliamente mostrando en sus pequeños ojos toda la ilusión y esperanza en aquella revelación. Touya sonrió sutilmente sintiéndose finalmente calmado y en paz consigo mismo: que Shinji le revelara a los demás que iba a casarse con Tomoyo pondría a descansar alguno que otro rumor levantado por la entrometida madre de ese chiquillo.

Puso en marcha nuevamente el vehiculo y encendió la radio. –Solo una cosa: no le digas nada a Tomoyo o a Sakura… pienso pedírselo la mañana de Navidad.

Solo un par de semanas para Navidad pensaba Touya. En verdad notaba que sus sentimientos por la amatista eran más fuertes que nunca. El deseo se conjugaba con la pasión y daba como resultado un intríngulis de sentimientos desbordados que culminaban en una sensación de ser feliz y que ella fuera feliz a su lado.

Touya puso en marcha nuevamente el vehiculo. Iban en silencio cuando Shinji le dice. – En verdad me hace feliz… nunca he tenido una madre… - pareciendo pensarlo unos instantes.-. ¿Crees que ella se molestaría si le digo mamá? Claro, cuando le preguntes si quiere ser tu esposa.

-Tengo la impresión que se sentirá honrada si llevara ese titulo.

El pequeño sonríe con ilusión. –Bueno al menos se que la relación de ustedes esta basada mas que en sexo ¿Verdad, papá? … porque el matrimonio involucra compromiso…

Touya pisa el freno nuevamente con presteza pero el vehiculo chilla nuevamente. Touya observa a su hijo con un gesto de sorpresa bastante peculiar. - ¿Qué… que has dicho?

-Pues lo que se… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué sabes tu de… - evitando decir la palabra – eso?

-Pues tía Sakura me ha hablado de eso desde que tenía cinco años. De porque nunca tuve una madre y porque mis amigos tenían papas y mamas. Y la profesora nos habló este año de la diferencia de niños y niñas y de sexo... de donde vienen los bebes y todo eso… - ante el rostro aturdido y sorprendido de su padre el pregunta. - ¿Acaso pensabas que no sabia de donde venían los bebes?

-¡Tienes siete años!

-Pero que tú no hables de eso en casa no significa que fuera de ella no se hable de otra cosa. – Declara con una astucia que deja estupefacto a su conservador progenitor.- En verdad fue cuando un compañero dijo que tendría un hermano. Le pregunté a tía Sakura porque no tenía yo un hermano… que de donde venían los bebés. Y este año la profesora ha hablado del acoso y todo lo demás… que los adultos no pueden tocarte en partes privadas y otras cosas…

Touya sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso la camioneta era tan pequeña? Sentía que se ahogaba en ese espacio tan pequeño. –Papa: si tú y Tomoyo se casan ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que tenga yo un hermanito?

A Touya ya le dolía la cabeza. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar a la escuela? De repente notó algo: la escuela no era la respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar? – encendiendo el vehiculo y tratando de mantener la calma- Definitivamente la escuela no es el mejor sitio para ti en el día de hoy…- Sorprendiendo al chiquillo. ¿Qué la escuela no era el mejor lugar¡Pero siempre había dicho que la educación era primero y ante todo, necesaria! – Tenemos mucho de que hablar – Volviendo a poner en marcha el vehiculo.

Bueno, un día libre de escuela no venia todos los días.

Cuando la campanilla sonó Sakura levanta la mirada y su rostro se iluminó al ver la figura masculina del otro lado del exhibidor. Salio con prontitud para aferrarse con firmeza a los brazos de su guapo novio. Shaoran la recibió con gusto mientras intercambiaban un beso atronador conjugado con abrazos y caricias rebeldes y desbordantes. ¡Suerte que el negocio estaba vacío!

Shaoran se había marchado a darle cierre al caso de Tomoyo. Se había comunicado con Sakura una semana atrás para informarle que, Tomoyo estaba libre de los cargos y también para informarle que era posible que fuera de visita para las fiestas Navideñas aunque tenía que pasar el año nuevo en su país natal y con sus parientes.

Cabe la pena añadir que luego que Touya estuvo enterado de la relación entre el sujeto y su hermana, le toco a Sakura recibir una larga letanía departe de su hermano que abarcó unas cuantas horas. Fue poco para la recompensa en los brazos de Shaoran: Se sentía dichosa, completa, feliz y ella le hacia sentir como una mujer.

-¿Y tu jefa? – pregunta con voz grave en un segundo.

-Salio a almorzar. He decidido quedarme aquí… hace mucho frío afuera…

-¿No te gusta el frío? – Pregunta con sensualidad. Ella se sonrojo ante la connotación de aquello. Negó con su rostro. – Veamos entonces que podemos hacer para ello. – Dice con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

Shaoran se despoja de su abrigo, cerrando con llave la puerta de la joyería y colocando el cartel de "Vuelvo enseguida" comienzan a dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la joyería entre besos y caricias. Sakura ríe divertida sintiendo las cosquillas de los dedos del chino mientras se derrumban ambos en el sofá del despacho con Shaoran arriba de ella.

Shaoran rápidamente introduce sus manos por la blusa de la chica sintiendo el contacto de la virginal piel contra la suya.

-Shaoran… - Gime en contra de sus labios y sintiendo la mano de el recorrer su torso haciéndole respirar rápidamente y olvidándose del tiempo, lugar y el espacio. Shaoran recorre su mejilla y su cuello mientras la blusa comienza a ser un impedimento para ambos.

Sakura no hesita al responderle sus besos y sus caricias. –Te he echado de menos…- Dice ella entre besos y besos mientras el le acariciaba y rápidamente suelta su sujetador sonrojándole intensamente y sentir como si electricidad fluyera de la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-Yo también… - declara con voz grave cuando sus manos atrevidas viajan con más libertad por debajo de la blusa pero no la desabotona. Solo se conforma con ver las reacciones de excitación en el rostro de Sakura y en su pecho. Sus senos eran pequeños y cabían en la palma de sus manos. – Que lindo… - dice con deseo al referirse a aquella parte de su anatomía. Ella gimió complacida por su exploración y las sensaciones que aquello otorgaba en su persona: Sensaciones jamás imaginadas y mucho mas, experimentadas. Y para el sujeto con colocarla a ella en aquellas sensaciones lo hacían sentirse en las nubes.

-Shaoran… - dice ella en un suspiro.

-¿Si preciosa? – Pregunta él un momento que el se calma: Si hubiera seguido con aquella exploración buscando como satisfacer a Sakura terminaría robándole la inocencia allí misma.

-¿Crees en el destino? – pregunta con firmeza mientras él aun seguía sobre ella y su camisa se hallaba desabotonada. En sus ojos verdes aun estaban brillándole con el deseo impregnadas en sus esferas mientras jugaba entre sus dedos delicados y pequeños con un mechón café de sus cabellos.

El pareció analizarlo un instante- ¿Crees tu en el destino?

-Me parece que si. – suspira algo atontada por el deseo y sonríe. – La enfermedad del abuelo, trajo a Tomoyo aquí… con Touya y tú arribaste tras la pista de Tomoyo que te trajo hasta mí.

-Muy interesante tu deducción Cerezo – dice con voz serena compartiendo una intimidad que muy pocas parejas sabían sacarle provecho. Paso su pulgar por sus labios perfectos y pequeños y Sakura pudo deducir que pensaba besarla pero parecía analizarlo un segundo. – Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo una respuesta menos romántica…

-¿Oh?

-Así es. El jefe de la policía me designó el caso porque soy el mejor de los independientes y mejor que los internos… - encogiéndose de hombros – llegué hasta ti por un recibo de tarjeta de crédito en una gasolinera y un directorio telefónico. Creo que tengo un apego sentimental al recibo de la gasolinera, pues lo llevo conmigo donde quiera que vaya.

-Me sorprende eso de ti. Usualmente eres muy romántico.

-¿Romántico, quien yo? – ríe para añadir. – Lo ultimo que puede considerarse de mi es ser romántico Sakura… mi hermana incluso se sorprende que pudiera manejar un noviazgo de incógnito conociéndome. Soy muy tímido con las mujeres. Usualmente ellas se aproximan a mí. Es casi imposible que me aproxime a ellas como fue nuestro caso.

-En este momento no parece que seas tan tímido- dice ella sonrojándose al recordar sus manos sobre sus pechos.

-La experiencia no tiene nada que ver con la timidez.

-¿Experiencia?

Shaoran nota la duda en su rostro y se arrepiente de haber hecho aquel comentario. Sakura voltea su mirada y Shaoran siente ganas de lanzarse del puente. -¿Acaso querías que fuera un inocente chico explorador, Sakura?

-Es muy difícil en estos tiempos… Tus novias ¿Están en tu país?

-No son mis novias. – Dijo colocando su dedo en su mejilla para que ella le mirara a los ojos. – Si te dijera que soy un santo, estaría mintiendo. Sakura: los hombres nos manejamos muy diferente a las mujeres. No nos llevamos por el instinto del romanticismo o el amor para llegar adonde hemos llegado hasta este momento.

-Si, lo se. – dice con molestia. – Pero supongo que con ellas… - sintiéndose acalorada- No tardas mucho para tener relaciones.

Shaoran se incorpora pues se siente incomodo. Sakura se incorpora también quedándose sentada a su lado. Se abotona la camisa y se arregla mientras ella se acomoda el sujetador y se lo abrocha.-No voy a permitir que esta relación se base meramente en sexo Sakura. Significas mucho mas para mí.

-Si, claro. – Dice ella con gesto inquieto.

Shaoran se voltea y busca su mirada. Dice con gesto serio y firme en sus palabras. – Sakura: no voy a tratarte como una mas del montón. No puedo. Las mujeres con quien he estado solo han sido un momento de sexo en cualquier motel. Ninguna de ellas ha pisado mas allá del salón de mi casa y no pretendo compartir mi cama con nadie que no sea mi esposa… la madre de mis hijos. Estoy dándonos oportunidad de conocernos a plenitud. – habla mientras la actitud de ella se suaviza y su mirada vuelve a recuperar su brillo normal. – Te aprecio… mucho. Y si quiero ver que tanto nuestra relación funciona, tengo a veces que separarme de ti y detenerme pues pienso que si terminamos haciendo el amor y no teniendo sexo, me sentiré irresistiblemente atado a ti y eso si es peligroso. Los Li no creemos en el divorcio y no voy a permitirme cometer un error que podría destruirte la vida.

-¿Crees que no puedes hacerme feliz en verdad?

-Quiero que te cases conmigo porque me ames. No porque me desees para una experiencia que nunca has experimentado- dice con presteza. – Sakura: no has tenido experiencia con ningún hombre y la ansiedad que detecto en tu persona me pone bastante nervioso a mí también.

-¿Qué ansiedad?

-La ansiedad de sentir algo de lo que seguro has leído cientos de veces en historias y novelas románticas. Un deseo que pretendes experimentar… y a veces me da miedo el no cumplir con esas expectativas que tienes hechas en tu mente.

-Pero yo te quiero Shaoran…

El joven sonríe tenuemente terminando de incorporarse y tendiéndole la mano a la joven quien la toma con ternura.- Yo también Sakura…

_**-----------**_

-Te noto inquieta Muñeca- Dice el guitarrista al notar el silencio en la línea departe de Tomoyo al revelarle lo ocurrido.- ¿Crees que hicimos mal?

-Entiendo que deban seguir tocando Tamechi. – Dice finalmente Tomoyo pálida como una cera y sumamente nerviosa por la información revelada por el sujeto. –Pero ¿Por qué has hecho esto¿Por qué aceptaste este contrato?

-Tenemos que continuar con la gira, pese a que sea Navidad y la reserva la hizo nuestro adorado agente. – Haciendo una pausa.- Te juro que ese hombre cree que trabajamos 365 días del año.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Haciendo una pausa – Pero…

Interrumpe añadiendo- Además te exoneraron de todos los cargos. –Tamechi no podía verle pero Tomoyo perdía fuerzas y tenía que sentarse en el sillón delante del árbol que Touya había llevado aquel día y que ella comenzaba a decorar: los adornos y cajas de bolas estaban esparcidas en el suelo.- El concierto del día de Navidad es muy grande. Más de lo que esperábamos. Pensé que te alegraría saber que es en el pueblo próximo al tuyo. Podrás ir y volver el mismo día.

-¿Quién hizo la reserva? – Pregunta aturdida.

-Una industria de la zona. Ya sabes, muchas relaciones públicas para quedar bien con las autoridades. Según creo yo es el mas grande de la zona.

-Si, la realizan desde hace quince años. – Explica y agrega.- Teníamos planeado ir con la hermana de Touya, Shaoran Li y Shinji.

-Eso es fantástico. ¡Te verán en acción! – Animado responde el sujeto.- ¡No hay inconvenientes entonces!

-¡No puedo ir! No puedo cantar ese día Tamechi.

- Si es por el vestuario, mi esposa puede sacar algo de tu vestuario de gira que estará hermoso. Te aseguro que a ese novio tuyo se le caerá la baba.

-No es eso – Declara con aprehensión y baja su tono de voz para agregar.- Aun no le he dicho a Touya.

Tamechi se calla de repente pensando en las repercusiones que aquello podía traer a la amatista. – Entiendo muñeca. El sujeto al conocerlo nos dimos cuentas que es una madera dura de roer. Pero ¿No crees que sea mejor que se entere? Lamentablemente piden tu presencia también. Lo estipula el contrato - Haciendo una pausa agrega- La banda no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Hace falta tu presencia y te admito que traté de que fuera sin ti pero se atreven a demandar al grupo por incumplimiento del contrato sino estás con nosotros en ese concierto.

-Entiendo. Pero…- Apretándose la cien con su mano. -No se como reaccionará. Las cosas van tan bien…

-Tal vez lo subestimas.

-Si, tal vez- Dice muy desconfiada y respirando profundo. – Muy bien. Lo haré – Habla con firmeza.

-Te voy a dar un consejo: nunca me metí en tu relación con Remi pero era más que notorio que él no te amaba. Y esa es una relación que más de uno se sintió culpable con el desenlace. Pero esta vez te lo diré: Ese hombre si te ama de verdad, te aceptará con tu pasado, tu presente y tú futuro Tomoyo. No lo subestimes y habla con él sobre lo que haces. No es nada vergonzoso para las cosas que aparecen en nuestro medio. – Insistiendo.- Habla con él muñeca.

_**-----------**_

La muchacha de cabellos castaños estaba sentada en el sofá del salón familiar cerca de la chimenea mientras ensartaba unas rocetas de maíz para formar parte de la decoración del hermoso árbol de once pies que los sirvientes de la casa Hiragizawa se esmeraban en decorar. Cansada de estar en su habitación, había sido ayudada a bajar y con un balde de rosetas recién cocinadas, aguja e hilo ensartaba con lentitud las rosetas solo con una mano gracias a su otra mano agravada.

Pero aquello no le desanimaba: en los últimos tres días los ánimos de los dueños de la casa se había exaltado y habían puesto todo en su poder para decorar la casa con todo el espíritu navideño como era posible: Guirnaldas con listones rojos y dorados colgaban del espejo del recibidor y del marco de la puerta de la entrada. Guirnaldas con bolas y listones descendían por el pasamano de la escalera y en toda la casa había un adorno haciendo alusión a la época. Nakuru había puesto todo en su poder para preparar una suculenta cena navideña al informarle a Katsumi que unos conocidos de ellos vendrían de Londres para compartir las fiestas, pero no sabía de quienes se trataba suponiendo que serían parientes lejanos de Eriol y la joven.

El gatito persa (que había encontrado días antes de su accidente, refugiándose de la lluvia fría en los pies de su escalera) en sus pies jugueteaba con el hilo de rosetas que caían desde su vientre hasta el suelo y reía de vez en cuando por sus juegos en donde halaba el hilo que ella se encontraba ensartando. Le había tomado un cariño profundo al gato y Eriol fue muy amable en traerlo cuando ella tuvo que quedarse en la casa Hiragizawa.

Los sirvientes observaban a aquella jovencita con cierta alegría y melancolía; Era más que notable por lo retraída que era que su vida nunca había sido fácil. Pero si notaban la candidez y gentileza de corazón además de los sentimientos que desbordaban sus ojos castaños cada vez que el señor de la casa entraba en su campo visual. Últimamente pasaban tiempo juntos (mas que todo por insistencia del británico) en donde terminaban dando un paseo por los jardines nevados, o simplemente charlando con Nakuru e incluso cocinando a pesar que no era una área de experiencia, trataba de agradecer las consideraciones tomadas por los primos Akizuki y Hiragizawa con ella, tratando de ayudar en lo que se podía.

Cuando Nakuru arriba a la casa, un viento frío entra con ella y se quita el abrigo con la ayuda de una sirvienta de la casa. - ¡Madre Santa! No creo que había tanto negocio para esta época como el día de hoy- llegando al saloncito frotándose las manos al quitarse los guantes y se aproxima a la chimenea.- ¡Hay mas trabajo que nunca!

-Lamento no poder ayudarte.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes. Creo que Eriol habría ido por ti nuevamente si hubieras ido a trabajar o a ayudarme. A él le complace que descanses.

-¿Qué ha dicho el mecánico acerca de mi coche?- Pregunta tentativamente: había hecho la misma pregunta durante los últimos cinco días esperando recibir respuesta.

-Mira: de por si la carrocería está arruinada. Solo el frente costará más que el coche completo- La muchacha baja su mirada y Nakuru añade.- Además está el asunto del fallo que tuvo en los frenos. Admitámoslo: el aparato era un vejestorio.

Katsumi se sonroja pero no le responde. Nakuru se compadece para decirle.- Mira: tal vez es mejor si consideras que mi primo…

-No voy a permitir que me compre un coche nuevo – Dice rápidamente: Era un tema que había sido tratado en dos ocasiones anteriores por el británico y ella se había negado rotundamente.- Puedo estar sin coche hasta que termine de pagar la letra.

-Eriol me comentó que hablaría con sus abogados para conseguir que no tengas que seguir pagándola. De todas maneras te lo dieron defectuoso.

-No puedo negar que por esa parte me siento parcialmente aliviada. Mas ahora, que no puedo trabajar.

-¿Por qué no hablas con el abogado Yamasaki? Para que puedas disponer un poco del dinero dejado por el abuelito.

-Ese dinero es de Tomoyo- responde con firmeza- No voy a tocar ese dinero.- Añade con una notoria angustia.

Nakuru entristece su mirada y pregunta con sutileza.- ¿Aun no te ha llamado?

-No puedo esperar que lo haga. – Responde.- Bastante difícil es el ver que tanto daño te puede ocasionar un padre. Él la abandonó para vivir con mi madre y luego me tuvieron a mí. Si hubiera sido un divorcio agradable… pero mi madre fue la amante de su padre. –Habla con cierta tristeza pero total entereza. –Yo he superado parcialmente sus errores. Pero pasará un tiempo que lo haga ella.

-Hablas a veces como mi primo – Sonríe Nakuru.

-En realidad, fue él que me dijo aquello. Cuando estuve en el hospital y le confesé la verdad a ella, se marchó sin decir mucho. Yo no estaba muy bien tampoco…- Pasando la mano sana por su rostro.- Después de todo, es la única persona que me queda como familia en este mundo.

-Debe de sentirse muy mal por haberte juzgado incorrectamente. Creyendo lo que no eras.

Katsumi se encogió de hombros. Aquello último no le importaba mucho. Ya se sentía más en paz consigo misma. Una vez revelada la verdad a Tomoyo se ha tomado el tiempo para contarle mas de su pasado a Eriol. Las cosas estaban un poco diferentes.

-La cena estará lista dentro de poco- Anuncia el ama de llaves quien deja una caja de listones al pie del árbol. Ellas estaban un poco alejadas del árbol y ella no escuchó la conversación entre ellas.- ¿Desea un poco de té?

-Si por favor.- Observándole retirarse. De ahí va a la labor de Katsumi y dice- ¿Acaso no puedes estar sin hacer nada?

-Nunca he estado sin hacer nada. Ya leí las dos novelas que me prestaste y no hay nada interesante en la televisión. Me ha gustado unirme a la causa de decorar este hermoso árbol.- Observando con ilusión el árbol- ¿Siempre son así?

-No. Usualmente es más pequeño. Pero siempre estamos en Londres para Navidad. Es la primera que celebraremos aquí.

-¿Por eso vienen todos sus amigos?

-Eh, así es- Dice con cierto gesto de nerviosismo haciendo sospechar a Katsumi. Nakuru toma el gato persa en sus manos y añade cambiando el tema- ¿Adivina que? Havid me ha llamado de nuevo.

-.El hombre no se da por vencido. – Sonríe con picardía.

-Es un demonio.—Habla con gesto serio a pesar que jugueteaba con el gatito.- Me ha amenazado con venir hasta aquí.

-Pero ¿Acaso no tiene familia?

-Claro que si. Está su padre y su hermano.- Dice con gesto sancionador a pesar de la tenue sonrisa de Katsumi.- Pero insiste en venir a verme y aprovechar las fiestas- negando con su rostro- Le dije que si se atreve a pisar esta casa le soltaré mi perro bravo.

-No tienes perro bravo.

-.Alquilaré uno para la tarea- Dice con aprehensión y algo de furia.- Uno que pueda entrenar para que ataque a quien use su tipo de colonia.

Katsumi alza una ceja -¿Llegó a reconocer su colonia?

Un tenue sonrojo y un temblor en la voz de Nakuru se hicieron presentes al responder.- Bueno, eso no viene al caso… -Sacudiendo su cabeza.- Espero que tengas un vestido bonito para la cena de navidad.

-No tengo nada. – Dice ella con cierto nerviosismo – La ropa que me trajeron de mi departamento fueron suéteres y pantalones.

-Y no olvidemos el vestido negro que Eriol mismo cogió de tu armario.

-No me recuerdes eso- ahora sonrojándose la tímida mujer.- ¡Me da pena pensar que estuvo buscando entre mis cosas!

-Lo único que encontró además de ese vestido fue tu gatito. – Acariciando el pelaje del felino que retozaba en su regazo. –Creo que tiene cierto apego a ese vestido…

Katsumi voltea su mirada azorada: ella también. Fue el vestido donde se dieron su primer beso.

-.Creo que lo correcto será que salgamos de compras. – Habla Nakuru atrayendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué¡Ay no¡No puedo!!!

-Vamos. Ya no tienes que pagar la letra de este mes y de los que vienen. Puedes darte el lujo de comprar unos cuantos vestidos. No tiene que ser nada lujoso.

Sonrojándose murmura-. Es que yo…

-¿Qué puede impedirte que compremos ropa?

-Pensaba usar el dinero para comprarles un regalo…- Colocándose púrpura.-De agradecimiento…

-¿En serio? – dice Nakuru sonriendo e inmediatamente y olvidándose del gato abraza con énfasis a la castaña y el gato por suerte saltó antes de ser aplastado por ambos cuerpos. -¡Ay que linda eres¡Que monada!

-Ay… Nakuru… basta…por favor…- Dice ella morada de la falta de oxigeno por tal abrazo.

-¡Mi primo tiene una suerte única por querer a alguien como tu! Si tan solo le hicieras caso… - Separándose de la joven.- Ya ves que poca importancia le da a todo tu pasado.

-Si, - Afirma ella estando de acuerdo con Nakuru. Pero añade con gesto de sopesar- Solo que yo si le doy inmensa importancia a mi pasado Nakuru.

Ambas mujeres se observan mutuamente y finalmente Nakuru corta contacto para quedarse en silencio sintiéndose melancólica y solo se resigna a abrazarle de lado mientras ambas observan las llamas de la chimenea cambiar de tamaños y matices.

-----------

La Navidad llega sorprendiendo a todos con un día muy soleado pero frío. Los caminos limpios pero nevados eran transitados por personas que desafiaban el frío y la soledad de un día de navidad para llegar a sus respectivos compromisos.

En la casa Kinomoto mientras Shinji abría sus regalos en el más inmenso alboroto entre cintas, listones, papel y guirnaldas, los tres adultos en pijamas observaban la zona de guerra al mismo tiempo que ellos abrían sus regalos.

-Ahora me toca a mi –Habla Sakura animada colocando una caja enfrente de Tomoyo y otra frente a Touya. – Esto es para ustedes.

Touya abre su regalo con cierta pizca de duda pues conoce a Sakura y que el año pasado le obsequió unos calcetines que ella misma hizo: solo digamos que Sakura no es muy diestra en actividades de ese tipo pero Touya usó aquellos calcetines por espacio de dos meses antes que el agujero del tejido del dedo meñique se hizo muy grande. Pero para su sorpresa encuentra un hermoso suéter de cachemira de color marrón muy varonil: incluso Tomoyo observa la prenda sorprendida.

-Sakura- Dice Touya notablemente sorprendido. La observa con gesto de felicidad y dice para atormentarla.- ¿Esto lo tejiste tú? Porque no quiero que me quede una manga más larga que la otra o me quede corto de largo.

-¡Hermano! No cambias- Dice cruzándose de brazos y azorándose.- Para que lo sepas, ese suéter se lo encargué a Nakuru la última vez que viajó a la ciudad. ¡Me costó bastante!

Tomoyo observa a Touya de manera perspicaz y este nota su mirada por lo que dice.- Me encanta- Su hermana levanta su mirada soñadora a su hermano.- Muchas gracias Sakura.

-Creo que podrás usarlo en el baile de esta tarde…- Aquello hizo que a Tomoyo se le hiciera un nudo en su estomago.- ¿Verdad que se verá muy bien Tomoyo?

-Si. Claro.- Responde dubitativamente. Touya la observa un segundo y el mismo se siente sumamente nervioso. – Ahora lo abro yo…- Sakura observa a su amiga abrir el regalo y encuentra un hermoso abrigo y bufanda de colores lavanda dentro.- ¡Sakura! Está precioso.

-Me alegro que te guste. No estaba segura del color…

-¿Bromeas? Todo se ve hermoso en ella.- Dice Touya pero pronto se sonroja y tose nervioso colocando el regalo a un lado se pone de pie.- Los regalos de ustedes están arriba.

Ambas jóvenes ven a Touya retirarse a los pisos superiores y se observan entre si. Shinji se sienta entre ellas con el juego de video portátil que Tomoyo le regaló, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Touya baja con dos cajas pequeñas y rectangulares. Ambas eran de terciopelo solo que una era de piel negra y otra de piel rojo vino. Ambas mujeres se observaron y tomaron al mismo tiempo las cajas de sus manos. Touya tocó a Tomoyo con su mano y le hizo una señal de que aguardara hasta que Sakura abriera el suyo.

-¡Touya¡Esto es un reloj de oro! –Exclama atónita. - No…no puedo.

-Si, si puedes monstruo. – Dice él y ella estaba tan aturdida que no escuchó su adjetivo. –Llegué a un acuerdo con Hiragizawa sobre el banco de perlas que encontré antes del invierno. Ha decidido comprarlo y me pagó por adelantado.

-¡Hermano!

-No nos habías dicho.

-Pagué la hipoteca de la casa y decidí regalarte eso. Es una de las dos razones por las cuales te doy el reloj.

-¡Hermano! – dice brincando hasta su persona y abrazándole con euforia. - ¡Es hermoso¡Oh! Pero ¿Puedes costearlo?

-Si, si. Puedo pagarlo. – dice con firmeza.

-Dijiste dos razones- Habla Sakura probándose el reloj, maravillada. -¿Cuál es la otra razón?

-Una promesa a nuestros padres.

-¿Hoe?

-¿Te acuerdas la tradición de mamá y papá¿La de los obsequios?

-Papá nos la contó: papá no la hizo nunca era hijo único. Pero decía que cuando uno de ellos se comprometía, le rega… - Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al identificar aquellas palabras.

Igual Tomoyo quien observaba a Sakura con estupor.

-¿Por que no lo abres? – Pregunta Touya a su oído haciéndole tiritar ante su tibio aliento. Tomoyo observó de reojo el rostro masculino quien insistió con una tenue sonrisa.- Anda…

Tomoyo observa a Sakura quien con un gesto como de imploración observa llorosa a su amiga. Shinji sonríe bajando del sofá, para que su padre ocupara su sitio.

Touya ocupa el puesto de su hijo y toma la caja de las manos temblorosas de la amatista que aun no logra concentrarse. ¿Acaso significaba lo que ella creía?

-Fui un tonto una vez…- Dice Touya sofocado por hacerlo delante de Sakura y Shinji pero fue una promesa que hizo a su hijo. -…Por negar mis sentimientos. Me costó un matrimonio… y una persona que en el fondo no merecía lo que le ocurrió.- Ahí toma su mano izquierda con delicadeza y nota el temblor de esta a su toque. –Pero, cuando tienes algo que deseas en verdad, debes aferrarte a él con fuerza… y no dejarlo ir…

-Touya…-Dice nerviosa y llorando – Por favor… - trata de decir algo pero la emoción no le deja.

-Se lo qué sientes por mi. Es profundo, intenso y significativo y fui un bruto en negar que estuviera ahí. Se que contigo seré feliz porque en verdad tus sentimientos por mi son grandes. Solo espero poder corresponder a tu amor…- mirándole a los ojos mientras levantaba la sortija con un ligero temblor hasta la mira de la amatista.- Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿Te casas conmigo?

Tomoyo hesitó un instante. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y tantas noches deseando que aquel día llegara. Un sollozo escapó sus labios y solo pudo abrazarlo en silencio y Touya busca sus labios para fundirse en un beso largo y profundo no importándole que Sakura estaba allí o Shinji.

Una vez se separaron Sakura estaba inundada en sus lagrimas por lo que estaba pasando. Tomoyo sollozó en sus brazos en silencio y cuando se separaron Touya la besó nuevamente en silencio no esperando un si con palabras.

Sino con su corazón.

Para Tomoyo el no poder decir que no era una tortura. ¡Como decir que no a alguien a quien amaba mas que a su vida! No podía. Haría caso al consejo de Tamechi: Si Touya en verdad la quería como había dejado entrever en su propuesta, le perdonaría.

Ya a solas, Touya le abraza con infinita ternura cerca de su pecho y recostándose en el sillón mientras Tomoyo estaba contra su pecho y finalmente dice.- Touya… - Mientras se observa el anillo en su dedo anular.

-¿Hmm?

-¿En verdad ya no hay problemas económicos? Recuerdo el día del testamento…- Dudando un instante.- Y déjame decirte que esto me cae de sorpresa…

-Hice un trato con Shinji, Tomoyo.- Habla Touya. –Que trataría en lo posible de ser feliz y no dejarme llevar por mi estúpido temperamento.

-A mi me gusta tu forma de ser…- Haciéndole sonreír.

-Ay pequeña…- Besándole sus cabellos. – La verdad solo me soportas un poco más que los demás. Nadie soporta mi forma de ser… se que soy un poco complicado a veces…

-¿Un poco complicado? – Pregunta ella dramáticamente.- ¿Acaso no me dijiste "Aparentadora de inocencia pero eres una libertina"?

-¿Tienes que recordar mis palabras…

-Recuerdo muchas otras.

-Ya eso pertenece al pasado.- Dice acurrucándole nuevamente contra su pecho.- Ahora que te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir…

-Tengo algo que decirte.- Dice ella incorporándose medianamente. –Algo importante.

-Podemos escucharlo luego. – Dice incorporándose un segundo y comenzando a recoger los restos de las envolturas de todos esos regalos.

-.Tiene que ser ahora- Insiste.

En aquel momento el teléfono suena interrumpiéndoles. Touya contesta y Tomoyo se arrepiente en aquel instante de no habérselo dicho antes y luego observa el anillo entregado por el moreno¡Aun no se cree su suerte! Touya escucha a su interlocutor. Antes de colgar la llamada dice.- Es Seika.- Informa sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.- Hay un almuerzo en su casa a la una. Desea que tu y Sakura asistan.

-¿Está aquí? – Pregunta sorprendida y toma la llamada. Están hablando unos instantes y Touya se retira para cambiarse. Ya fuera del alcance de Touya pregunta.- ¿Ya lo viste?

_-¿A quien? _

-¡A Yue por supuesto! – Insiste. Ahora que entendía las razones del sujeto, podía sentirse con voluntad de intervenir para el bienestar del par. - ¿No lo has visto?

_-¡Claro que no! Ni pienso hacerlo_.

-Deberías al menos.

_-¡Escucha! Tengo un novio Tomoyo… _

La amatista se quedó de piedra y pregunta segundos después.- ¿En serio¡Vaya!

_-Si, está en la casa conmigo e iremos al baile de esta noche. – Escuchando el silencio de Tomoyo añade.-Es un buen sujeto. _

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

_-En una clase que tenemos en la universidad. – Dice con un gesto tierno pero que no convence a Tomoyo e insiste- Es un buen sujeto. _

-Eso lo dijiste- Añade Tomoyo rápidamente.- Escúchame bien pues estuve ahí no hace mucho: lo que sientes por Yue, es largo, duradero y persistente; se que tratas de borrarlo con la presencia de este sujeto. Pero antes de que hagas algo que te puedas arrepentir, piénsalo dos veces.

_-¿Qué tengo que pensar? – Pregunta algo molesta jugando con unos pliegos del mantel.- Este sujeto se muestra interesado por mí. Y no voy a arruinarlo por mis infantiles sueños acerca de un hombre que no siente nada por mí. _

-Seika…

_-Tengo que colgar. Si vienes, será buen momento para que tu y Sakura lo conozcan.- apresurándose.- Tengo que colgar. – Cortando la llamada. _

Seika luego de colgar la llamada se quedó pensativa en lo dicho por Tomoyo: No iba a permitir que sus sueños y viejos deseos imposibles, arruinaran su nueva oportunidad de tratar de ser feliz y poner el pasado donde merecía: Atrás. Sus pensamientos fueron despertados por un joven de cabellos negros intensos, tez pálida y ojos negros como la noche quien con una sonrisa seductora le sonrió al entrar.- ¡Esta propiedad es hermosa! Creo que he visto unos ciervos al otro lado de la cerca.

-Estamos demasiado cerca de la ciudad Tetsuna. No viste ciervos- Discute ella viéndole aproximarse a ella. El sujeto era hijo de un acaudalado inversionista quien había cambiado de carrera ya en dos ocasiones. Teniendo veintitrés años, más de una libreta negra de conquistas y corazones rotos por doquier, ahora había elegido a su siguiente victima.

Seika estaba al tanto de su tormentoso pasado pero aun así la atracción era inminente de la muchacha a los ojos de Tetsuna Minasaki. Este tenía una sonrisa que le había valido tantas conquistas como le eran posibles. Cuando llegó a su rostro besó sus labios con presteza y toque de seducción que ella responde embelesada por su actitud, su aparente interés por ella y su don de seducción.

-Eres tan tierna y bonita.- Dice acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pasa sus dedos por sus labios y sonríe aun mas para añadir.- ¿Vamos a la fiesta que me contaste?

-Si.

-Es una lástima que tu padre no pueda acompañarnos.

-Si, una verdadera lastima… - Dice ella dubitativa.

-¿Sabes preciosa? – Pregunta con aparente ternura.- Tal vez después de la fiesta podamos ir a otra parte… divertirnos un poco más.

Seika guardó silencio y el volvió a besarle en sus labios pero mas superficialmente y dice con tranquilidad.- Voy a ver que hay para desayunar. –Yendo a la cocina.

Ya una vez lejos de su alcance ella se maldijo por dentro: este hombre era casi perfecto a sus ojos y ojos de muchas mujeres. Era guapo, inteligente, exitoso y se interesaba en ella.

Pero ¿Por qué deseaba que quien estuviera allí diciéndole todas aquellas cosas, era el hombre de ojos grises y no él¿Cuándo podría finalmente sacarlo de su mente?

Por otro lado una mujer de cabellos castaños se había retirado del horrible desayuno que estaba experimentado todo gracias a las visitas en la mansión Hiragizawa. Agradecida de salir de aquel pesado ambiente se encontró a si misma escuchando el ofrecimiento de la mujer al otro lado de la línea. -¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-_No, no bromeo.- Dice Tomoyo con agilidad.- Necesito que lo invites al baile de esta noche. _

-Pero…

_-¿Acaso no ibas? _

Observa atrás donde dejó a aquellos británicos tan necios desayunando para decir.- Bueno, si. Todo con tal de alejar a Eriol y a Katsumi de aquí.

_-Bien. Llévalos contigo. – Insiste Tomoyo pensando algo.-Quisiera hablar con Katsumi y podré hacerlo esta noche. _

Por el tono de voz usado por la amatista, Nakuru sabía que todo estaría bien. -¿Y quieres… eso, precisamente?

_-Si. Que invites a Yue. – Insiste ella con firmeza- Has lo que tengas que hacer en tu voluntad para hacerlo ir. –Explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba y sus razones. _

-¿Crees que sea correcto? – Bajando el tono de voz una vez Tomoyo le explicó sus justificaciones. Justificaciones en las cuales Nakuru se sintió más qué contenta de participar.

**-Continuará- **

**Después de tres semanas ausentes- Gracias a unos incomprensibles profesores- aquí estamos con el capitulo 19. ¡Muchísimas gracias nuevamente a aquellos que siguen la historia! Espero que haya sido de su agrado la propuesta colocada aquí ¡Hoe! Touya y Tomoyo 4ever. También tenemos a Shaoran investigando lo ocurrido con Tomoyo. ¡Nakuru y Tomoyo conspirando juntas también¡Como cambian las cosas, no?! Seika y ese absurdo hombre juntos. ¿Qué dirá Yue¿Qué hará Yue? JAJAJA solo yo lo se hasta este momento y tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo para enterarse. **

**Ahora bien Aquí respondo sus comentarios y dudas. **

**Kendappasoma: pues muchas gracias nuevamente – ya te debo tantas que tendré que comenzar a pagar- tus comentarios. Con relación a Yue, no te preocupes. El gélido sujeto tendrá que aceptar que las cosas pasan porque una misma las provoca y no por asuntos de "Mero destino". En verdad la actitud de Shaoran al no delatar a Touya, le gana puntos a favor luego con el chino. Aunque admitámoslo: Shaoran nunca será de total aprobación del moreno. ¡un beso y gracias!**

**Nerakcibeles al igual que tu, muchas se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado a ver quienes eran Tomoyo y Katsumi. Jajaja La verdad tanto Touya, como Shaoran y Eriol verán como avancé en este capitulo que también tienen relación y hasta con lo que pasa con Tomoyo y el accidente de Katsumi. Mientras las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes y avanzo desde ahora ¡no habrán muertos! Gracias a Dios!**

**SachielitaX¡Es la primera vez que me dejas RR y agradezco tu apoyo! Y por supuesto casi todos mis finales son intensos –ya Crys, baja de esa nube jejeje. – Espero en verdad seguir leyendo tus comentarios y nuevamente Gracias.**

**Kemmy-chan: Antes de la Tormenta le precede la calma… yo que tu no contara los laureles muy pronto pues, todo es possible. ¡Gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo una próxima!**

**ISIS T. Como siempre, magníficos comentarios con mucho que dar y mucho que pelear ¡JAJAJAJA! Estoy superando sus temibles "Comas del terror" y se que estoy mejorando. Gracias por sus consejos- aunque debo admitir que si me sorprendió su felicitación. Jajaja tuvieron que darme respiración de boca a boca – Amarre al británico que no fue nadie que deba preocuparle.- jijijiji. Sabe muy bien que me tiene en ascuas con su historia y no descansaré hasta que nos tenga actualización – aunque se que está inundada de exámenes- pero la verdad no puedo esperar a leer algo nuevo suyo. Mientras, recuéstese y espero que le guste esta nueva actualización.**

**Fabisa. ¿Verdad que hace llorar? En verdad le tengo mucho cariño a Katsumi pues representa lo opuesto que se haya vivido en las familias de la región. Muchas familias pasan por desintegraciones como las que vemos en esta chica que solo busca, ser feliz. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

**Daulaci. Amiga eres un diez. Cuídate mucho y hasta una próxima. Usualmente cuando nos encontramos en el MSN jajaja. Besos!**

**Jazmin. ¿Simplemente Amigos? JAJAJAJA pues estás leyendo una obra maestra. ¡Me encanta! Daulaci se las trae casi siempre. Te recomiendo leer sus otras historias que son iguales de interesantes y no te decepcionarán. Gracias por hacerme llegar tus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo. Gracias por las porras. Voy a necesitarlas jijijiji.**

**Un saludo para ti.**

**A todos los demás espero recibir comentarios suyos próximamente. Mas aun con el próximo capitulo que se viene**…

**Hablando de eso, he aquí un avance de lo que se viene. **

_Fue como si un volcán hiciera erupción en su pecho: la corriente de sensaciones que le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies fue demasiado intenso y revelador. Aquel beso muy contrario a los que él dio semanas atrás, era muy dulce, cariñoso y suave. Sus labios mantuvieron un contacto lento y pausado pero muy significativo. Sentía sus pies no poder sostenerle mucho mas y la sensación de los labios del hombre era como si estallara en un goce indescriptible que le hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto mientras sus manos subían hasta los brazos del hombre y se aferraba de allí. _

_Cuando el besó terminó pareciera que duraba una eternidad. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y el rubor de las mejillas femeninas contrarrestaba con la pálida complexión de su acompañante. Murmura a milímetros de sus labios.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? _

_-Quería saber algo… _

_-Y… ¿Qué has averiguado? – Pregunta ella en expectativa y arrinconados en aquel lugar casi desierto. _

_-¿Cómo he podido ser un tonto todo este tiempo? –Pregunta a modo de respuesta. _

_Un segundo beso se hace presente al momento que ella murmura contra su boca.- Eres un ton…- Para recibir un beso mas profundo y significativo en donde la boca masculina guía a la pequeña que instaba a abrirse al paso de su lengua. Ella suspira en satisfacción al sentir su tímida exploración mientras se aferraba mas contra su cuerpo y él también buscaba el suyo, en donde una pregunta seguía en el aire y era ¿Cómo había llegado Yue Tsukishiro a procurar besarle¿Por qué lo hacía?_

**Espero que este adelanto sea de su agrado y nos vemos en una próxima actualización. **


	20. Chapter 20

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

**-Capitulo 20. – **

Una música de instrumentos tocando los más clásicos villancicos navideños les daba la bienvenida desde la entrada. Muchas personas ingresaban al establecimiento que era un salón de convenciones finamente decorado con arbustos que colgaban luces blancas y nieve. Todos los que entraban con sus abrigos los entregaban y les daban un ticket.

El lugar estaba enteramente decorado de adornos navideños y había muchas personas en el lugar. Pese al ambiente festivo, Tomoyo llevaba un rostro tenso y era notorio ante Shinji y Touya quienes le preguntaron en más de una ocasión que le ocurría pero esta negaba que algo le ocurriera sonriendo algo retraída para convencerles y ellos desistieron pero no le creyeron dado su notable tensión.

Con ambas mujeres colgando de sus brazos, Touya caminaba con orgullo y Shinji delante de ellos, ingresaron donde fueron saludados inmediatamente por conocidos de su pueblo quienes les daba la bienvenida. Ambas mujeres vestidas de faldas y suéteres festivos exhibían su notable belleza y juventud. Sakura iba con su pelo parcialmente suelto pero con dos prendedores de cristales obsequio de Tomoyo mientras la mujer de ojos azules iba maquillada de manera exuberante pero no mermaba su belleza y con una cola en lo alto de su cabeza.

Touya trataba de no pensar de la cara tensa de su prometida al momento que la banda comenzó a interpretar baladas muy lentas y melosas. La observa de vez en cuando mientras ocupaban una mesa que era de diez personas y dejaban sus correspondientes bolsos en la silla. Touya no se inmutó al tomar la mano de la amatista y dirigirse a la pista de baile donde varias parejas ya se movían al compás de la romántica música ante la mirada satisfecha de su hijo e ilusionada de Sakura.

Ya en la pista, se aferró a su cintura con firmeza y Tomoyo se sentía en las nubes: estaba bailando con Touya y era su prometida. ¿Qué más podía desear?

"Valor para confesarle la verdad" Dice su conciencia. Siente un nudo pesado en su estómago al recordar aquello. En la tarde no pudo decirle nada a Touya pues ella y Sakura partieron a la casa del padre de Seika para el almuerzo de Navidad mientras que Touya y Shinji fueron a un almuerzo en casa de Yukito. Ya cuando arribaron a casa era muy tarde y no pudieron hablar pues tenían que vestirse para el evento.

Sakura si sabía lo que pasaba: Esta le había dicho que tal vez para Touya sería duro el saber su secreto pero que lo comprendía. Que no subestimaba a su hermano pues había cambiado mucho.

Touya colocó su mano en el cuello de la chica haciéndole despertar abruptamente de sus pensamientos -¿En que piensas? – Pregunta él con voz tenue a su oído. Tomoyo percibía en su abrazo el olor hipnotizante de su colonia.

-En ti…- Murmura. Se siente siendo atraída físicamente por el aferre del hombre hacía su persona y no le impide aferrarle con mas insistencia casi queriéndose fundirse con ella. -¿Tu en que piensas?

Touya separa su rostro del de ella y se miran a los ojos un instante para él decir brevemente.- En la suerte que tengo por tener a alguien como tu en mi vida… - Anuncia con firmeza notando el ligero temblar de las pupilas púrpuras.- Pero que… tu dudas en este momento.

-Touya: Soy feliz a tu lado… pero me pregunto: Si acaso supieras algo de mi, algo que no te gustara ¿Podrías ser capaz de perdonarme?

-¿Perdonar el que, Tomoyo? – Pregunta sintiéndose al filo de la expectativa.

-Perdonar cualquier cosa…

El separó un poco su rostro para observarle con firmeza – Tomoyo: No suelo asustarme pero ahora mismo… - ella le calla colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Solo ¿Confías en mi?

-Claro que si, pero…

-Entonces… Confía en mí: Hay algo que no sabes de mí…- Revelaba mientras bailaban – Algo importante… algo vital.

Touya le observaba hablar y no soportaba la expectativa. ¿Qué era tan importante que tenía que decírselo en aquel momento? ¿Era por eso que ella se mostraba tan inquieta?

-¿Qué es? – Pregunta dudando. –Tomoyo: Si nos vamos a casar, alguna vez tendrás que perderme el miedo…

-Tienes que comprender que para mi es difícil Touya-Dice con ahogo. – Tu no aceptas todo… no aceptas a todos y yo…yo tengo miedo de perderte.

Touya la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo asegurándole en ese acto que no la perdería. Solo tenía que ser valiente y confesarlo. Toma una bocanada de aire y dice con firmeza-Confía en mi…- Dice tomando la mano por su mentón. –Dime Pequeña… - Sonríe un instante para darle confianza.

-Yo… no soy una compositora… bueno si lo soy. Pero soy algo más también. – Revela mientras bailaban. Touya tenía toda su concentración en Tomoyo.- Yo…

-Tomoyo, Touya- - Dice una voz femenina atrayendo sus miradas: Turbada de Touya y Nerviosa de Tomoyo. La mujer los observa algo apenada-.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No. – Dice Tomoyo no sabiendo agradecer en verdad la interrupción.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Está aquí - Dice con seriedad. Touya no entiende y ambos observan a donde Nakuru voltea: Acompañada del hombre de mirada azulada, Katsumi estaba sentada en la mesa compartiendo con Sakura. Notaba un vestido de tono rojo de hombros caídos y cabellos arreglados quien portaba una muñequera por su accidente. – Fue difícil convencerla… o vestirle.

-Gracias Nakuru – Dice Tomoyo. Touya le observa con cierto retraimiento y Tomoyo besa su mejilla diciéndole con sentimiento.-Vuelvo ahora…

-¿Adonde vas?

-Voy a hablar… un momento… con mi hermana. –Touya asiente no evitando acariciarle con su pulgar su mentón.

-¿Confías en mi para bailar con Touya? – Pregunta Nakuru divertida a la amatista. Tomoyo sonríe amablemente asintiendo. Nakuru se voltea con deleite a Touya diciendo.- ¿Qué tal una vuelta por la pista guapo?

Touya asiente viendo que las jóvenes se llevaban bien y toma a Nakuru de las manos para bailar con ella mientras observa la mesa ser dejada por Sakura y Eriol. No ve a su hijo allí pero nota a Tomoyo y Katsumi hablar tímidamente una al lado de la otra.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos Nakuru dice mientras baila.-No pude dejar de notar…- Atrayendo su mirada- La sortija que Tomoyo usa en un dedo muy importante…- mirándole con cierta melancolía. -¿Estoy comprendiendo bien cuando supongo que el soltero mas codiciado de la comarca está fuera del mercado?

-Le propuse matrimonio esta mañana- Dice con cierto orgullo a lo que Nakuru asiente pero se nota cierto dejo de tristeza En su mirada.-Lo siento… nunca te traté bien.

-Nunca estuve destinada para captar tu atención. O tú cariño. Lo comprendo Touya. Tal vez, es para bien…

Touya le dio una vuelta por la pista a lo que ella volvió a sus brazos.- Encontrarás a alguien indicado para ti.

Nakuru rió con ganas –Mi vida está en perseguir hombres guapos y majestuosos Touya. Hacerme desear por cientos y no pertenecer a ninguno.

-Que vida tan solitaria. – Dice con profundidad y Nakuru nota que tan recóndita es la acción de Tomoyo en la vida de Touya: Lo dice el hombre que alguna vez reveló que jamás se casaría. – Debe haber alguien que sea capaz de conquistarte y que sepa darte lo que te mereces…

Nakuru observó con que seriedad él revelaba aquello y no pudo menos que limpiar una lagrimilla que escapaba por un contorno de su ojo. Levantando su mirada sonríe para decir.- ¡Quien lo hubiera visto! La verdad es que tengo que darle el crédito a Tomoyo: te tiene de cabeza por ella…

Touya no evitó sonreír. Era cierto: Tomoyo significaba mucho en su vida. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que ella ocultaba?

---------

-¿Ya no te provocan celos el verlos bailar, verdad? – Pregunta Katsumi mientras ambas mujeres los observaban bailar. Tomoyo la observa sorprendida y ella agrega- Noté algo de celos en tu mirada el día de la fiesta de la alcaldía.

Tomoyo nota la perspicacia de la muchacha -.No. creo que no. Ella se ha comportado de una manera muy decente desde que se enteró de lo nuestro.

La otra mujer sonrió comprendiéndole. –Kinomoto nunca le hacía caso. Por mas indirectas y ofertas al hombre. – Negando con su cabeza- Creo que lo que necesita es un hombre hecho a su medida. Y tal vez lo ha encontrado- Dice en voz alta pensando en cierto árabe. Atrae la mirada de su hermana.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No, nada. – Dice sutilmente sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-¿Te sientes bien en casa de Eriol?

-Si. He pasado unas Navidades como nunca pensé que tendría- Dice con ilusión. – Aunque he tenido que enfrentar unas cuantas batallas.

-¿Batallas? – Pregunta Tomoyo.

-Los padres de Eriol – Le sorprende.- Ni yo misma lo sabía que vendrían. Según pensé sus padres estaban muertos. Nunca había escuchado de ellos.

-¡Pues pensé lo mismo que tu!

-Pues me he enterado por Nakuru que lo que ocurría es que Eriol nunca tuvo una relación estrecha con ellos. Cuando se casó con su esposa, ellos no fueron a la boda. Tampoco cuando se graduó de la universidad y pasó su infancia en internados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí entonces?

La muchacha se encoge de hombros para decir.-No se. Pero su madre es un tanto distanciada. Muy recta y rara vez sonríe. Su padre es muy parecido a Eriol: Es muy guapo y respetuoso. Pero después, no se de donde sacó Eriol su perspicacia o testarudez- Dice para si misma mas que para Tomoyo. Después observa a la amatista para decir.- Me agrada…compartir estas cosas contigo…

Tomoyo abochornada dice mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Nunca te ayudé a facilitar las cosas, cierto?

Katsumi se encoge de hombros abochornada.-Nunca le di razones suficientes… yo era mas desconfiada que us… que tu.

-Creo que te ganaba. – dice Tomoyo sonriendo tenuemente.

-¿Un empate? – Sonríe tímidamente su "Hermana"

-Hecho-.- Dice ocasionando una sonrisa en ambos rostros. Tomoyo nota que se parecían en algunos detalles pero cada quien era un espécimen individual y único. Tomoyo dice con lentitud.- En fin, te he traído algo: Un obsequio de Navidad- Agrega extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y Katsumi la observa aturdida a lo que Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros agrega. – No es nada comparado con los problemas que te he causado en estos días. –Katsumi desenvuelve la caja con lentitud y observa el contenido: Era un cuadrado de madera de tamaño de doce centímetros por veinte. Tenía unas especies de bisagras en sus extremos y levanta el objeto que no es pesado pero es firme. Tomoyo insiste- Ábrelo.

Katsumi lo abre y lo que encuentra en el interior, contenido en dos vidrios le hacen acongojarse irremediablemente. En el interior hay una foto de Tomoyo con el abuelo tomada cuando la chica probablemente tenía quince o catorce años: aun su rostro no se había estilizado tanto como en el presente y su abuelo no tenía tantas arrugas en su rostro. En el otro lado hay una foto mas reciente de Tomoyo que se leía en unas palabras en el pie de la misma "Para mi hermana Katsumi: Nunca es demasiado tarde para acercarse a la familia, con cariño Tomoyo D." y la fecha de ese día.

Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas se abrazan y los presentes que estaban conscientes de la situación las observan tenuemente.

Sakura quien bailaba con su sobrino las observan abrazarse y se sonríen conspiradoramente. Eriol por el otro lado, las observaba a cierta distancia, contento por como terminaba ese capitulo.

-Hiragizawa- Dice una voz a su lado atrayéndole. Ahí observa la alta figura de Yukito Tsukishiro quien venía del brazo de su esposa. Había sido esta quien le llamó. - ¿Cómo está usted?

Yukito se notaba tenso. Observaba a Eriol con cierta curiosidad ante la confusión que existía en ambos hasta esos momentos.

-Estoy bien, Señora Tsukishiro – Responde saludándole con afabilidad. –Yukito. —saluda con cortesía al alto sujeto de cabellos grises.

-Eriol…- Dice con cierta resistencia y Eriol niega con su cabeza extendiendo su mano en un acto que sorprende sutilmente a Yukito.

-Pareciera que no estamos celebrando unas fiestas Yukito.- Sonríe aligerando el ambiente. Su interlocutor muestra su aturdimiento ante su sentido del humor y este agrega- No hay problemas entre nosotros ¿Cierto?

-Mi esposo ha estado algo taciturno desde un tiempo atrás- Dice Matsi interviniendo con gesto un tanto consternado.- No se que le pasa…

-Creo que es el trabajo ¿Cierto Yukito? – Pregunta Eriol lanzándole una mirada significativa a su persona.

Yukito hesita un instante pero luego relaja su postura y niega, enfatizando su agarre en su mano y se felicitan por las fiestas. En silencio Eriol le pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido y este la había aceptado sin siquiera poner a su esposa al tanto. Pero Matsi se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado?

Ya cuando Eriol se retira cuando ve que Tomoyo es solicitada por Touya para bailar y las hermanas se separan va a donde Katsumi. Yukito lo observa marcharse a la mesa donde está la joven a lo que Matsi dice al momento que se ponen a bailar.- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-¿A que te refieres? – Pregunta aparentando ingenuidad.

-.Amor: te amo, pero se cuando algo "Mas" anda por ahí.- Dice bailando con él y tocando su pecho con una de sus manos.- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Solo una confusión. –Sonriéndole con tranquilidad y añade besándole los labios.- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy? – Dando vueltas en la pista de baile.

Ella se sonroja tímidamente haciéndole sonreír.-Me lo has dicho tres veces ya.

-.No me canso de decírtelo.- Besándole con profundidad los labios y pegándole mas contra su figura.- Eres hermosa, divina… deliciosa… - Besándole el cuello y provocando en su esposa un escalofrío ante lo significativo de sus palabras y su roce.

Matsi respira profundo y cierra los ojos sonrojándose. Despierta súbitamente.- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Yukito! ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy? – pregunta con premura mientras siente sus manos descender peligrosamente hasta sus caderas: por suerte todos estaban pendientes a sus parejas y no le hacían caso.- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Deteniendo sus manos y volviéndoles a colocar en su espalda. - ¿Te olvidas que estamos en un baile? – No evitando destellar puro deseo con su mirada.

-Hace mucho que no estamos juntos… - declara con un gesto semi-infantil.

-Sabes que el doctor…

-Si, lo se- dice con cierto gesto aun de puchero pero sus ojos ardían de deseo.

-Yukito: Acabamos de tener un bebé…

-Va a cumplir tres meses- Declara con aprehensión.

Matsi le observa y también siente lo mismo: su relación desde que se conocieron, siempre fue casi perfecta: la química estaba presente, el deseo latente y antes de quedar embarazada, las noches pasionales entre el par les envolvían en una llama hipnotizante la cual cobraba vida cada noche los transformaban en dos seres completamente diferentes a los amables y a veces ingenuos que los demás conocían.

-Veremos…- dice ella pasando sus dedos por el cuello de su camisa y le mira a los ojos con una sonrisa de complicidad. – Puedo llamar al médico y preguntarle… y también… te he echado de menos… - Yukito sonrió conspiradoramente y besó sus labios con ternura. – Te amo tanto… A veces me cuesta decirte que "no".

-A mi también… - Dice acariciando sus cabellos con adoración. – En tus brazos me transformo en una persona completamente diferente… y me gusta…

-Solo tú sabes quien soy en verdad- Habla con ternura con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo de deseo en su mirada. En aquel momento observa a su cuñado entrar en el lugar y su mirada sorprendida atrae la atención de su esposo quien se voltea a donde ella observa. Finalmente pregunta.- ¿Sabías que vendría?

Yukito niega con su rostro y observa a su alrededor. Luego a su hermano: Habían almorzado con él y nunca mencionó que iría.

Aunque después lo pensó mejor cuando notó a Nakuru aproximarse a él y sonreírle. Este mantuvo su rostro rígido y sin mostrar una pizca de nada. La muchacha le toma del brazo y se dirige adonde están Touya y Tomoyo. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Pregunta al notar como Yue se dejaba conducir por la castaña. Eso jamás había pasado.

-Esta es una noche, un tanto extraña- Habla Matsi aturdida al notar lo mismo que su esposo. Prosiguen bailando y concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera su extraño hermano.

----------

-¿Me permites esta pieza Princesa? – Pregunta Eriol a su lado observándole con expectativa. Ella no hesita para tomar su mano y ser guiada con elegancia hasta donde los demás bailaban. -¿Cómo estuvo la conversación con Tomoyo?

-Ha ido bien – Habla ella notándose muy tranquila contrario a más temprano donde era un manojo de nervios por cierto temor a encontrarse con Tomoyo. – Gracias. Por convencerme a venir esta noche…-sonriéndole.

-Para que sonrías, soy capaz de bajar la luna – Sonrojándole sutilmente.

-Gracias… por ser tan testarudo.- Dice ella repentinamente atrayendo aun mas su mirada añil a sus ojos y sintiendo que se perdía entre el cielo estrellado.-Por persistir tanto…

-¿Por prestarle mi cama a tu gato? – Pregunta alzando una ceja dubitativa.

-Por eso también- Añade ella sonriéndole.- Es muy extraño: no se abre así con nadie…

-Tal vez porque sabe que jamás te haré daño, Preciosa- Le responde. – Lamento que la estés pasando tan difícil con mis padres. Suelen ser un poco conflictivos.

-Al contrario. Me he divertido de lo lindo con ellos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Pregunta sorprendido.

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno me entretengo bastante tratando de comprender como alguien con tu sentido del humor puede ser hijo de unas personas con nada de sentido del humor.

Eriol reprimió una carcajada pero se notaba que aquel comentario le hacía reírse. Añade con presteza. –Mi tía Marian se hizo esa pregunta alguna vez… -Negando con su cabeza-Pero dicen que he heredado mi actitud de mis abuelos. Ellos eran un chiste andante. Pero… creo que les agradas…

-No parece eso. Más bien, todo lo contrario. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Créeme: los conozco mas que tu y les agradas… y puedo agregar que solo sonrío cuando estás cerca. Nakuru sabe que tenía mucho tiempo que no era tan peculiar mi comportamiento. Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de reír contigo… y hacerte sonreír.- Dándole una vuelta por el salón. De repente esa pieza terminó y otra mas lenta y romántica se hizo presente. –Ha sido una navidad muy peculiar. – Atrayéndole más contra su persona y ahogándole con su cercanía y el aroma del aftershave del hombre de ojos azules.

-Supongo que con ellos en casa…

-Y contigo muñeca- dice acariciando su mejilla. – Mis navidades no han sido muy felices jamás… y que estés en casa… conmigo, me hace valorar las fiestas y celebrarlas como la mayoría de las personas en el mundo. Me das una felicidad que no creí posible. – Ella comenzó a sonrojarse y su corazón a latir en sus oídos. –Solamente quisiera que sintieras lo mismo que yo…

-Eriol… - Le llama con ternura en un acento de voz que sonaba incluso maduro, sorprendiéndole. – Alguna vez, rechacé tu persona porque mi pasado estaba tan manchado de estafas, mentiras y secretos. – Revela con melancolía.- Tu conoces todos mis secretos…quería alguna vez, fuese yo quien se armara de valor y te los revelara pero no fue así. Y en verdad, lamento como fue que lo averiguaste…- Eriol calló sus labios besándoles con ternura. La muchacha se sentía en la gloria cuando él le besaba y su cabeza siempre terminaba martillando acorde a los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-No me importa nada de eso. Se quien eres por dentro… Se quien eres en verdad. Y mas nada me importa Katsumi. – Dice con aprehensión. – Durante años me he escondido tras mi trabajo para alejarme de sentir algo fuerte hacía una mujer. Pero no necesité esconderme esta vez para detectar lo que vi en ti: Caíste a mis brazos en las circunstancias más inusitadas y ahí, justo ahí me percaté de que contigo no era coincidencias: Era el destino que nos colocaba en el camino del otro.

-Eriol… - Declara ella emocionada.

-Déjame terminar: - Le corta-Te quiero… te adoro… estas semanas a tu lado, han reafirmado mi convicción que si he de iniciar una nueva vida, debo de hacerlo a tu lado. Contigo. –añadiendo con firmeza. – Y no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado…

-Soy mucho mas joven que tu…

-No me importa- Dice con firmeza- Tienes en ti algo que a muchas le hacen falta que te pasan en edad: dulzura, ternura, candidez, gentileza, cariño, orgullo, terquedad y obstinación…

-¡Oye! Eso último no se escuchó para nada bien- haciendo un encantador puchero, arrancando una nueva sonrisa del rostro masculino.

-Debería ser yo quien te preguntara si me aceptas…- Declara- Porque siendo mas mayor que tu…

-¡No eres tan mayor!

-No soy un jovencito…

-A mi eso no me importa- Dice con firmeza y sus ojos observando con adoración al hombre. – A mi me encantan tus cabellos grises…- acariciando un segundo un lado de sus cabellos añiles que tenían uno cuántos cabellos grises. –Además son prematuros…

El besa una de sus manos con adoración y le mira a los ojos para pegar su frente contra la de ella y dice con verdadero sentimiento.- Después de esto, definitivamente no pienso dejarte ir Preciosa. Estamos unidos con el otro para siempre… y te prometo, que te haré muy feliz.

Ella se sonríe y se coloca de puntitas para rozar sutilmente sus labios. Un recorrido de besos cortos pero llenos de sentimiento por parte de ella en sus mejillas, nariz y frente además de nuevamente sus labios se hace presente mientras están fusionados en aquel significativo abrazo; un escalofrío recorre de manera intensa y reveladora sus cuerpos. Las palabras surgieron de sus labios con cierta timidez pero espontaneidad cuando ella murmura contra su oído. – Vamos a casa…

Eriol se separa de ella un instante para mirarle a los ojos y más palabras son necesarias: ella sonríe con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas y las pupilas castañas lo indican todo. Aquella pequeña oración, contenía una serie de significados que eran mas que claros para el cuerpo masculino que aun la acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Sus labios se unieron una vez mas para luego, lentamente retirarse juntos de la pista de baile ante la mirada inquisitiva de Nakuru quien sonrió traviesamente al notarlos marcharse por sus abrigos y el bolso de Katsumi quien toma el obsequio de tomoyo y ahí nota a Nakuru observándoles; contrario a lo que la tímida muchacha hacía usualmente que era esconder su rostro, le saludó tímidamente con la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Fantástico…- murmura bailando con Yue. Este le observa sutilmente y ella añade.- ¡Eres un gran bailarín! – Aunque no era aquello lo que celebraba.

Yue continúa bailando con ella en silencio pero era más que notable que su mirada recorría con intensidad todo el salón: todas las parejas.

-Tranquilízate. – Dice Nakuru cerca de su oído. – Aun no ha llegado- Ahí Yue le mira absorto y ella añade.- ¡Ay por favor! Si tenías más que curiosidad en venir cuando te comenté por accidente que Seika estaba en el pueblo.

-No digas…

-¿Tonterías? – Pregunta ella rodando sus ojos y dice mirándole nuevamente las orbes grises de él. - ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar por fin que estás loco por Seika, Yue?

Yue re huye la mirada de la castaña y ella habla para él – Perderás toda una vida en tu soledad. Ella ha vuelto… ¿Por qué no tratas de arreglar las cosas?

Yue le observa dubitativo y luego alrededor del salón, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba: entrando del brazo de un joven venía una joven que en cuyo rostro maquillado encontraba los ojos de la hija del alcalde y atrás venía a quien conocía como la tía de la joven acompañado de su esposo. Se sorprendió al notar lo madura y preciosa que se veía en un vestido negro sin tirantes y ajustado en las partes apropiadas. El vestido tenía unos vuelos que le hacían recordar en algún momento a una preciosa orquídea negra.

Saludados por muchos buscaba su mirada pero sus ojos jamás hicieron contacto. Esta estaba mas concentrada prestándole atención al sujeto que bebía con presteza una copa de champaña que un mesero le ofreció a la entrada y la dejaba en una de las mesas de alrededor.

Yue sintió como la garganta se le secaba al observar la visión de aquellos cabellos bajo las luces navideñas, que tenían ciertos reflejos dorados y peinados en bucles que sus dedos en su imaginación parecían enroscar y acariciarlos con devoción. Su gélida mirada parecía tener su efecto en ella quien comenzaba a buscar curiosamente. ¿Acaso la había puesto en advertencia? Rápidamente dirigió la mirada a su pareja quien le miraba con una ceja alzada y conteniendo una risa.

-Ni siquiera lo digas- Murmura con aprehensión y Nakuru se muerde el labio para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas la próxima pieza y la invitas a bailar?

Yue recordó todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. El mismo no sería capaz de bailar con él. No después de cómo le habló y le trató. No negó con su cabeza pero su negativa podía observarse en su semblante y Nakuru lo entendió en silencio. Así la pieza acabó y la morena se dispuso a darle un beso a Yue en la mejilla y retirándose a la barra para solicitar un trago, dejó al hombre de apariencia albina solo.

Al voltearse para buscar a su hermano y a su esposa (a quienes localizó sentados en una esquina de la mesa y parecían mas acaramelados y enfrascados en conversaciones al oído que no había sido testigo desde que Yukito la conquistaba), lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

Lo que no se percataba era que, atrajo con su presencia tan imponente, la mirada de la mujer objeto de su contemplación momentos antes. Su acompañante pregunta con cierto dejo de exasperación ante la intensidad de su observación al hombre.- ¿Quién es ese?

-¿Eh? – Despierta de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Ese. ¿Quién es ese? –sonando algo inquieto.

-Yue Tsukishiro. – Dice con un tono de voz ilusionado y melancólico. El sujeto nota su actitud.

-Ven Preciosa- Dice tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndose a la pista con ella.- Bailemos…

Y así lo hicieron. Muchos notaban la belleza exuberante que portaba aquella noche la hija de uno de los hombres más populares de la comarca y el guapo sujeto que le acompañaba. Pero quien mas notó aquello fue el sujeto de mirada albina. Este no les perdía movimiento y tampoco pisada mientras bailaban y sentía como comenzaba a latirle la cien: la forma en que este sujeto se atrevía a aproximarla más a su cuerpo y ella trataba de mantener la distancia.

Un segundo baile entre el par se desarrolló ante la mirada inquisitiva de Yue pero habían mas parejas bailando a su alrededor entre ellas, su hermano y Touya acompañado de Tomoyo. Nakuru había sido halada por un extranjero a quien no conocía pero ella parecía entre querer bailar con él y enterrarlo en la faz de la tierra. No lo conocía. Pero no era Nakuru quien le importaba.

Era la muchacha que ahora se disculpaba de su pareja y caminaba al otro lado del salón. Sus pies comenzaron a seguirle entre la multitud teniendo ellos mas libertad de moverse que lo que le ordenaba su mente. ¿Acaso estaba dirigido por su corazón? No le costó mucho darle alcance cuando se dedicaba a saludar a los conocidos pero notaba la mirada algo fría en sus preciosos ojos que siempre estaban alegres y vistosos.

Cuando finalmente le dio alcance y su mano sujeta su brazo la muchacha se congeló en su caminar. No se voltea pero tampoco se mueve.

Sus labios apenas se mueven cerca de los oídos femeninos cuando le susurra- Tenemos que hablar. – Ella igual que en un sueño, no discute o forcejea: Simplemente se deja guiar por la alta figura masculina que le guía por los pasillos del lugar.

Ya en un apartado de los salones ella se voltea al notar los ojos que siempre había conocido, observando a los suyos y tembló su corazón: ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a ella?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue la seca pregunta que salió de los labios del hombre.

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Estoy divirtiéndome.- Trató de decir con indiferencia pero su voz tembló. Y el hombre de mirada gélida lo sintió. Pero él no rompió el silencio a lo que ella agrega con cierta molestia y tratando de sonar indiferente.- Si eso es todo…- Tratando de cruzar por su lado pero su mano le detuvo a lo que ella se volteó.- ¿Qué?

-No es una buena persona para ti- Murmura tan bajito que ella pensó que era su conciencia hablando y no la voz del hombre. Este también debe admitir que en aquel instante se sorprendía de su propia inquietud.

Ella le mira con estupor y replica cuando recupera la voz.- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso?

-.Huyes cuando se aproxima a ti bailando y bebe mucho…

-¡Eres la última persona que puede recriminarme Tsukishiro! – Le contradice con fervor. – O aconsejarme. Si esa es la razón por la que me retiraste de la fiesta, me marcho ahora mismo.

Pero cuando ella trató de retirarse le fue imposible: Yue no le dejaba ir y la observaba como si fuera un espejismo: Situación que confundía a la universitaria.

-Mi intención… no era…. –Seika se sorprendió mientras las palabras escapaban de sus labios que la mirada del sujeto se transformaba en algo que jamás había visto: una expresión de intranquilidad y suavidad. Reprime lo que dirá y solo se queda observándole a los ojos.

La muchacha siente en su tímpano resonar el palpitar de su corazón. Pero aun así conserva una calma aparente en sus brazos y piernas pero no su corazón o sus pensamientos que se desplazan a la velocidad de la luz.

-No se que te traes con esto Tsukishiro…- Habla finalmente alzando su mentón con orgullo.- Pero no me gusta que te inmiscuyas en mi vida. ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien me dijo que quería distancia? "¿Que no se permitiría acercarse?" "¿Qué no te dejaba en paz?" Ahí tienes… te doy distancia, te supero… te dejo en paz…

-¿Esto es acaso algún acto de venganza?

-¿Venganza?

-Por lo que te dije aquel día…

-Te das demasiada importancia en mi vida Tsukishiro.- Habla empequeñeciendo su mirada y mas nerviosa. – Es mi novio.- Admite – Si sintiera algo por ti, ¿crees que me involucraría con el?

-Si.

Ella le observa estupefacta y maldice por dentro que el sujeto la conociera tan bien. Pero ella quería también superarlo a él. Olvidarse de una vez por todas de él. ¿Por qué había retornado al pueblo para las fiestas? Debió de quedarse en su casa o en la universidad y punto.

Mientras tanto, Yue observaba la delicada belleza delante de él. Subestimaba en verdad, su temprana edad cuando podía vestirse con elegancia y al mismo tiempo verse sencilla y hasta angelical.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, regreso entonces con mi pareja… - Volteándose para retornar al salón de baile. Yue le atrae por el brazo que tiene mas a su alcance y ella sorprendida por su acción mira a sus ojos para solo observar como el rostro blanquecino dueño de aquellos ojos grises se va a agachando hasta su altura para finalmente aquellos labios finos y masculinos hacer contacto con los suyos.

Fue como si un volcán hiciera erupción en su pecho: la corriente de sensaciones que le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies fue demasiado intenso y revelador. Aquel beso muy contrario a los que él dio semanas atrás, era muy dulce, cariñoso y suave. Sus labios mantuvieron un contacto lento y pausado pero muy significativo. Sentía sus pies no poder sostenerle mucho mas y la sensación de los labios del hombre era como si estallara en un goce indescriptible que le hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto mientras sus manos subían hasta los brazos del hombre y se aferraba de allí.

Cuando el besó terminó pareciera que duraba una eternidad. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y el rubor de las mejillas femeninas contrarrestaba con la pálida complexión de su acompañante. Murmura a milímetros de sus labios.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Quería saber algo…

-Y… ¿Qué has averiguado? – Pregunta ella en expectativa y arrinconados en aquel lugar casi desierto.

-¿Cómo he podido ser un tonto todo este tiempo? –Pregunta a modo de respuesta.

Un segundo beso se hace presente al momento que ella murmura contra su boca.- Eres un ton…- Para recibir un beso mas profundo y significativo en donde la boca masculina guía a la pequeña que instaba a abrirse al paso de su lengua. Ella suspira en satisfacción al sentir su tímida exploración mientras se aferraba mas contra su cuerpo y él también buscaba el suyo, en donde una pregunta seguía en el aire y era ¿Cómo había llegado Yue Tsukishiro a procurar besarle? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

"Que importa eso" dice su conciencia "El asunto es que está besándote". Al momento que él la aproxima a su cuerpo y aprieta el pecho femenino contra su persona en un intento desesperado y descontrolado de quién conociera a Yue sabría que eso es lo mas espontáneo y alocado que ha hecho en toda su vida.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Estalla una voz a su lado y ellos separan sus labios de repente pero Seika no deja de verlo hasta que una mano la hala alejándole del hombre y ahí es que descubre a Minasaki tomándole de la mano y alejándole de Yue. - ¿En que pensaban? ¡Respóndeme Seika!

-Yo… yo…

-Déjala en paz…

-Usted no se entrometa.- Ruge sujetando a Seika por su muñeca y esta se suelta.- Se nota que el alcohol afectó sus sentidos…

-Los únicos sentidos afectados serían los suyos para como ha bebido esta noche- Dice Yue con molestia.

Minasaki lo observa, con el rostro desencajado y furibundo. Se aproxima as Yue y replica con tono amenazante.- Si se aproxima nuevamente a ella, juro que tendrá que pagarlo. ¡Ella es mi novia!

-Basta… Tetsuna, por favor basta- Dice Seika interponiéndose entre ellos pues nota que Yue está con las fibras sensibles a flor de piel. –Vayamos a hablar…

-¿Ha hablar? ¡Nos vamos! –Ruge con sus ojos oscuros en los de la chica.

-Olvídalo- Dice Yue interviniendo para sorprender al hombre.- Ella no se va de aquí contigo…

-Yue: Tranquilo.- Dice ella—Es mejor que hable con él a solas…

Yue entiende lo que ella trata de hacer pero no lo apoya. Seika viendo que Yue no intervendría se va con Tetsuna mientras este dice insultos e improperios entre dientes de regreso al salón.

Así Yue también regresa al salón y los ve marcharse del lugar.

_**----------**_

Touya esperaba impaciente el retorno de Tomoyo a la mesa. Shinji sentado a su lado devoraba un plato completo lleno de pastas dulces y tartas de diversos sabores cuando media hora antes, fue acompañado por la amatista a la mesa de los bocadillos y regresaba con su plato rebozado de golosinas. Ante la mirada reprochadora de su padre y el gesto que Tomoyo le dirigió al mismo, decidió consumir con avidez aquel plato de dulces dejado a solas con su padre.

Cuando Sakura volvió cinco minutos antes, venía enfrascada en una cálida conversación por su móvil con quien Touya escuchó como Shaoran Li. Sabía que era inevitable que Sakura estaba involucrada con ese odioso chino. Cruzado de brazos observaba su mirada brillante y contenta y por un segundo, le recordó a su madre.

"Damas y caballeros: la banda sorpresa de la noche comenzará en unos minutos" dijeron por el micrófono. Shinji se atragantó con un servicio de empanadas dulces y comenzó a toser. Sakura observó el escenario y decidió ponerle fin a la conversación telefónica con Shaoran.

Yukito y Matsi se dirigieron a la mesa y dijeron. – Nos marchamos temprano… ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Touya se hacía la misma pregunta pero solo se dignó a encogerse de hombros ya no soportando la misteriosa ausencia de la joven.

-¿Tenemos que preocuparnos? – Pregunta Matsi algo impaciente ante la cara de Touya y observando a su alrededor pero no viendo en ninguna parte a Tomoyo.

Shinji le da un codazo a su tía y Sakura gime del dolor siendo observada por Touya y los Tsukishiro. Finalmente dice con un gesto nervioso.- Debe de estar por aquí ¿no? Es decir…

-Sakura ¿Acaso sabes algo… - En aquel momento Touya fue interrumpido por los aplausos en el lugar ante las luces que fueron atenuando hasta sumir el salón en penumbras.

-¡Gracias por su presencia en nuestra anual fiesta navideña! -. Dice una joven en el escenario y notaron como unos músicos se colocaban sus instrumentos y se sentaban en la batería. Tanto Sakura como Shinji se observaron mutuamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en cada quien.

Touya suelta su pañuelo en la mesa y dice decidido—Será mejor que la busque. No nos podemos confiar con Monohui suelto.

-Hermano: seguro que está bien- Dice Sakura hablando por encima de la presentadora. – Espérala… - Insiste la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Touya observa la mano que le aferra el brazo pero decide hacerle caso a sus instintos. Mientras la presentadora continua hablando un aplauso ensordecedor se hace presente y muchos adultos y jóvenes se levantan de sus sillas caminando apresurados a la pista de baile aplaudiendo enfebrecidos. No entiende porque es: posiblemente anunciaron el nombre de la banda que tocaría pero no le prestó atención.

Nota como una mujer se dirige al centro del escenario seguida por los reflectores que le iluminaban con intensidad: portaba una falda mucho mas arriba de las rodillas y sin ruedo, dejándole unos hilillos al descuido y mallas negras: un top de tubo de color marino con brillantina en todo su escote, guantes de piel pequeños que cortaban hasta sus dedos y un maquillaje muy delicado además de una coleta espesa. Un momento: conocía ese cabello.

Volteó su mirada al escenario cuando escuchó una voz anunciar. – Muchas gracias por este recibimiento…- ¿De quien era esa voz? Le sonaba sumamente familiar. – Es mi retorno a los escenarios después de un terrible acontecimiento y me enorgullece, ser aquí y no en un anfiteatro donde cantaré.- Observa a su alrededor y vuelve su mirada hacía la mesa que había dejado momentos antes: Nota a su hijo con Sakura quienes observaban maravillados y a Yukito con Matsi quienes no ocultaban su estupor.

La mirada de los esposos se dirigieron a Touya: este se preguntaba porque le miraban de aquella manera. Decidió retornar a su mesa y la voz de la cantante nuevamente traspasaba la barrera del bullicio del lugar o de sus pensamientos preocupados por la amatista.

-Muchos me conocen artísticamente como Sakura Monohui. – Touya siente un extraño presentimiento en la base de su cuello e inevitablemente vuelve su mirada a la joven en el escenario: se percata que la micro falda no escondía para nada las buenas curvas que poseía la cantante y el top no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación mostrando su cuello estilizado y blanco. –Solo quiero decirles que es un honor cantar para ustedes esta noche… -Sus hombros desnudos y que volvían a tocar vestimenta en sus pechos y sus guantes negros agregaban un toque de fantasía a la mujer y no podía negar que era sensual, arrolladora y atractiva. – Y mas aun, a unas personas especiales en mi vida quienes se encuentran presentes, a las cuales les dedico mi interpretación está noche con todo mi corazón.

Touya sentía que las piernas le fallaban cuando nota que la mirada de la mujer es directamente a la mesa de ellos: estaban muy lejos del escenario y sin embargo ahí estaba. La mirada de ella se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba Sakura y Shinji; Yukito y Matsi no quitaban aun sus rostros de admiración.

Entonces cuando las primeras tonadas del piano del sujeto que lo tocaba en el escenario fue que se le heló la piel: Había escuchado en los últimos días a Tomoyo enseñarle esa canción a Shinji. ¿Podría acaso… ser posible…?

Después no le quedó ninguna duda: Esa voz, esas manos… encima del guante podía ver la joya que le había obsequiado aquella mañana. De repente el mundo se le derrumbó a sus pies. Su voz era precisamente la que él reconocía como Tomoyo… su Tomoyo…

Viéndole en el escenario descubrió que no era su Tomoyo: Aquélla no era la mujer a quien le pidió ser su esposa. Esa mujer Sakura, era una mujer de mundo. Mujer de escenarios y por lo que podía ver, poseía unos seguidores: todos allí disfrutaban de su interpretación y los hombres le admiraban su desenvoltura en el escenario. Y no dudaba que miraban las mismas curvas que momentos antes él admiró: que en una noche semanas atrás pudo tener bajo sus palmas y recorrió con sus labios.

Tomoyo entregaba todo de si en aquél escenario. Las letras sencillas eran significativas y profundas pero también reveladoras de todo lo que su corazón sentía: un amor en secreto… sentimientos no correspondidos… corazón roto y tiempo de perdonar…

Cuando Tomoyo terminó sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus sentidos con notable furia: Adoraba el escenario. Adoraba la sensación de éxtasis cuando se conectaba con el público.

No había podido revelarle la verdad a Touya. Pero sabía que él pudo ver la presentación y tuvo que ser perspicaz si vio el escenario como los demás presentes en reconocerle. Mientras los flashes de las fotos y las grabaciones hechas con teléfonos móviles se hacían presentes, pudo enfocar tras los reflectores la mesa que tenia momentos antes… estaba vacía…

Un vuelco en su corazón ante la ola de aplausos hizo buscar desesperadamente la cara familiar de Touya, Shinji o Sakura en el público: no vio ninguno de ellos. Cuando observó las escaleras al lado del escenario nota a Yukito y Matsi quienes le hacen señas para que se aproxime entonces sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

Por encima de las personas que aplaudían y querían su autógrafo se aproximó lo más que pudo al par. Tamechi se le unió y escuchó cuando el hombre dice. - ¡Se fue hace un minuto! No se veía muy feliz…

Tomoyo no hesita y se abre paso ante la multitud pese a que esta con su algarabía de tener una estrella de rock entre ellos, se interponía para alcanzar a Touya antes de que fuera tarde. Una figura alta le tomó por la mano y notó la palidez en quien le agarraba y los cabellos platinados mientras abría camino entre la multitud para que esta pudiera pasar.

Ya casi fuera del alcance del público escucha la voz de Yue que le insta. - ¡Ve! Está en el estacionamiento…- Empujándole y no necesitó más: comenzó a correr incluso con las botas de punta con temor a resbalar en el piso marmóreo pero no fue así. Abrió las puertas con aprehensión recibiendo las ondas frías del exterior y su rapidez por detenerlos no le dio importancia.

-¡Sakura! ¡Touya! – Grita con aprehensión al notar las siluetas y reconocer el abrigo rojo que Sakura portaba mas temprano. Touya acelera el paso con su hijo de la mano y Sakura si se detiene ante su nombre. Tomoyo se aproxima a ellos rápidamente y Sakura le observa con cierta aprehensión.

-Estuviste fantástica Tomoyo – habla Sakura sonriendo sutilmente y observando de reojo a su hermano quien se voltea a ellas.

-Sakura: O te vas ahora, o te quedas… - Amenaza su hermano.

-Touya… - Dice Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada. Sus ojos revelan la expectación de su respuesta o su opinión. Ante el silencio de ambos ella finalmente pregunta.- ¿No dirás nada?

Shinji saca su cabeza por la ventana de la camioneta y observa a Tomoyo pero parecía que el chiquillo le observaba con orgullo pero ¿Por qué lloraba?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Su tono de voz sonó como si el viento las trajera consigo y fueron tan frías y directas que sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón. –Contéstame…

Sakura sintió como se le paraba el latir de su corazón al observar los ojos de su hermano: estos mostraban una consternación profunda y también un sentimiento de dolor terribles. Pero inmediatamente cambiaron al recorrer la figura de la amatista vestida así y congelándose en aquel frío por su hermano.

Tomoyo mientras, no sentía el frío: solo sentía la mirada de dolor e indiferencia del hombre que amaba. –Traté de decírtelo- Finalmente dice – Traté…

-¡Tratar! – ruge Touya adolorido. La toma por el brazo para alejarse del coche y así Shinji no escuchara su conversación o Sakura. Cuando finalmente están a unos metros de ello dice con aprehensión.- ¡Me engañaste! ¡Todo este tiempo! No eras una mera compositora… ¡Una estrella de rock!

-¿Es eso lo que te duele? ¿Qué soy alguien del medio Touya? – le responde con compostura para no dejarse ganar por sus palabras o sus sentimientos. –He trabajado mucho Touya. Tenía que ganarme la vida una vez salí de aquí…

Touya le interrumpe con su voz cargada de ira. - ¡Pudiste ser secretaria! Pudiste…

-A mi me gusta cantar. Me lo dijiste un día ¿recuerdas? -Le reclama ella con su voz herida. Ya no sentía las piernas del frío y la nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos.- Por favor Touya.- Dice aferrando su brazo y Touya siente como aquel contacto le quema, pero no se va a permitir rendirse ante ella: no va a poder dominarlo y controlarlo como siempre.

-Te recomiendo… que esta noche duermas en la casa de tu abuelo…

-Touya…- Dice con la voz entrecortada.

-Coloca la alarma. Mañana pasa temprano a recoger tus cosas…

-¡No! Tenemos que hablar esto…

-No hay nada que hablar. – Dice con firmeza- No existe nada…

-¡Yo te amo! – ruge con aprehensión siendo escuchada incluso en el coche en donde sakura había ingresado a consolar al chiquillo que lloraba por lo que ocurría. – Te amo… y lo sabes…

Touya le observó a los ojos. Sus ojos se relajaron al observar aquellas pozas azuladas que le miraban con aprehensión y sumo dolor.

-Yo….- hesita hablar. – Yo… amo a Tomoyo Daidouji…- Murmura y Tomoyo presiente que lo que viene no es nada bueno.- Pero ella abandonó este lugar años atrás… y soy fiel a ella.

-¡Yo soy Tomoyo! – Insiste ella señalándose a si misma- Esto… es solo…

-No. – Dice él con firmeza aproximándose unos pasos. –Tomoyo Daidouji dejó este pueblo años atrás. Y tú no eres tomoyo Daidouji. Eres Sakura Monohui… "Famosa estrella de Rock" – Resalta con sarcasmo.

Ya ella no puede sopesar su llanto. Su maquillaje se arruinaba y no le importaba. –No digas eso…

Touya no importándole ya su llanto o lagrimas, añade-Si la ves… alguna vez… dile que lo siento… pudo haber mandado un reemplazo. – Negando con su cabeza- Y me dejé llevar por la ilusión…

-¡Touya, basta!

Touya reprimió el deseo de abrazarle, consolarle y pedirle perdón. Su orgullo herido y corazón roto podían más que la razón. La observó una vez más para convencerse que aquella mujer no era a quien amaba. Pero no podía: ella era precisamente a quien amaba y se sumó a un profundo dolor. El mismo que ella sentía, el apreciaba en su persona. Pero aquella mujer, Tomoyo o Sakura Monohui era una gran artista amada por cientos… no podía soportar entregarle el corazón a una mujer que era tan famosa: la fama contaminaba a las personas y las volvía avaras. Jamás permitiría que se quedase en su lado para luego, se diera cuenta que era un error y lo abandonara… también llevándose consigo su corazón y el de Shinji.

-Solo…- Dice con aprehensión.- Solo fuiste un entretenimiento…

-Yo… Se que no es cierto…

-Admítelo: estaba solo, ilusionado con una mujer joven hermosa y sana en mi vida. El recuerdo de quien fuiste, me instó a llevarte a la cama… casándome contigo o no. - Touya retrocedió dos pasos aun con la chica con su mirada en sus ojos.-Es mejor haberme enterado antes y no después… Adiós… Sakura Monohui.- Finalmente y con un profundo dolor, dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su coche.

-----------

Yue observa todo desde las escaleras del salón y nota como la amatista está destruida. Uno de los sujetos que cantaban con ella, cruza por su lado para ir a consolarla. Justo cuando daba dos pasos para alcanzarles, su teléfono suena. Extrañado ya que el número le es familiar pero no sabe de donde, lo atiende notando que nadie le habla atrás. Iba a colgar cuando escucha la voz diciendo.- ¿A tu casa? ¡Estás loca! Este asunto lo terminaremos en otro sitio…

-¿De que hablas? – Reconociendo la voz de alarma de Seika Yue pega más el auricular a su cabeza.- ¡Sino me llevas a casa…!

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar en una zona neutral. ¿Qué tienes con ese sujeto? ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí para darle celos?

-¡No! No lo hice con ese propósito.

-¿Acaso te acostaste con él, maldita zorra? – gruñe con ofensa. -¡Tanto que te he perseguido y apenas me das dos besos!

-¡Basta!- Grita la chica alarmada. Yue comienza a tensarse y no lo piensa dos veces cuando se dirige a su vehiculo con rapidez y rezando para que la llamada no se corte.- ¡Suéltame!

Pareciera que el sujeto le soltara y dice con aprehensión al escuchar el chillar de unas gomas. – Ahora resolveremos esto: Si eres capaz de tener sexo con él, yo también cobraré mis honorarios…

-No voy a meterme en ese motel contigo… estás loco…- En aquel momento Yue escucha un golpe seco y siente como su presión se dispara. Enciende su vehiculo con presteza y rechinan sus gomas contra la nieve y hielo.- ¡Será mejor que me lleves a casa! Ahora.

-Para nada muñeca- ríe con sonar. –La noche apenas comienza.

-----------

Cuando Touya llega a su casa, observa las decoraciones navideñas y siente que su mundo se derrumba: todo el recorrido a casa tuvo que escuchar los sollozos callados de su hijo y la mirada inquisidora y sancionadora de Sakura. Al llegar a la casa el chiquillo sale del vehiculo y corre a toda prisa hasta la casa y los pisos superiores, donde segundos después se escucha un portazo.

Sakura se queda al lado de Touya en el coche de donde no se mueven: el hombre se notaba profundamente lastimado y Sakura dice con ternura mientras roza su hombro con sus manos.- Touya…

Este no dice nada.

-Ella trató de decírtelo… tantas veces…

-No me sorprende que lo sepas.- Ruge lastimado.- tu siempre has sido su cómplice.

-Si, lo sabía.

-No me lo dijiste.

Ella niega con su rostro.- No podía… le dije que no te diría nada…Me enteré cuando Shaoran Li llegó al pueblo…

Touya ahí la observa con sorpresa.- ¿Tanto tiempo Sakura? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

-Por tus recuerdos y experiencia con Kaho. Ella siempre te ha amado, hermano.- Dice – Y lo sabes…

-Yo no puedo.

-Si quieres, puedes perdonarla…

-No, Sakura. – Dice con firmeza- No voy a perdonarla… porque no tengo que perdonarle. – Abriendo el coche dice- Voy a caminar un rato…-Sakura sale con él y lo observa bajar al cauce del río de donde comienza a caminar sentido contrario al cauce pese a que la temperatura bajaba.

Sakura lo observa y decide entrar a la casa luego de un rato. Decide subir a la habitación de su sobrino para consolarle no encontrándole allí. Vuelve su mirada a la habitación de Touya no encontrándole allí tampoco. Entonces de dirige a la habitación de invitados y lo encuentra sollozando encima de la cama con el compacto que Tomoyo le firmó. El muchacho observa a Sakura y limpia sus lágrimas rápidamente.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte por llorar- Dice Sakura aproximándose a él y acurrucándole.- Yo también tengo ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué papá la regañó? No veo nada de malo que sea ella, tía Sakura.

-Lo se chiquilín- Acariciándole sus cabellos.- Pero… tu papá es así…

-A mi me parece que tiene miedo- Dice con astucia sorprendiendo a su tía.- Tiene miedo… de perderla…

-Es posible.

-No puede perderla tía. No puede… ella no nos va a dejar… ¿Cierto?

-No se Shinji…- Duda su tía. Él frunce su ceño en un gesto parecido a su padre.- Tomoyo lastimó a tu padre…

-él la lastimó mas. Sin embargo ella lo perdonó siempre. ¿Por qué él no puede perdonarla? Si mamá lo lastimó más…

-Shinji…- Dice Sakura sorprendida.

-¡No!- retirándose de su lado.-¡Mamá lo engañó y lo abandonó! Nos abandonó a ambos y él nunca ha dicho nada malo en contra de mi mamá… ¿Por qué ahora si se la toma en contra de Tomoyo? ¡Debe de perdonarla!

Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida por la actitud de su sobrino. Era cierto en cierta manera: Touya excepto de su tristeza por el abandono de Kaho jamás actuó como lo hizo con Tomoyo y eso le hizo sentir esperanzas más profundas: el dolor que experimentaba por Tomoyo era mas intenso que jamás percibió en Kaho.

----------

La mañana llegó rápidamente y Tomoyo apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Alojada en el mismo motel donde dormían los miembros de la banda se encontró compartiendo la cama con la hija pequeña de Tamechi. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Vistiendo uno de los pijamas de la esposa del artista, decidió levantarse y vestirse.

Cuando salió de la habitación no se sorprendió al ver a la pareja de esposos que llegaban con café y desayuno. Para ambos era notable que ella no había dormido.- ¿Adónde vas?

-A donde Touya. – Dice portando el mismo vestuario de la noche anterior pero con un abrigo solo que sin los guantes o el maquillaje y su cabello estaba suelto.- Necesito hablar con él.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – Pregunta el cantante. Tomoyo asiente en silencio y se despiden de la esposa del sujeto. Ya de camino Tamechi dice.- Vaya momento que escogiste para que ese pedante supiera la verdad…

-No es un pedante. Y según recuerdo, me dijiste que me perdonaría.

-Pero pensé que lo pondrías de sobre aviso antes muñequita- Dice acelerando su vehiculo por el camino a pesar que estaba nevado. -¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a decir?

-Mas o menos…- Murmura.

-¿Qué harás luego?

-Dependerá de él. –Fue lo último que hablaron. Cuando llegaron a la propiedad de los Kinomoto, Tomoyo pudo ver la camioneta de Touya cubierta de nieve por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Cuando iba subiendo los peldaños de la cabaña la puerta se abrió de par en par y el chiquillo salió estrepitosamente sin abrigo a su persona y ella no pudo evitar agacharse para abrazarle con efusividad y unas lágrimas al tener al chiquillo en sus brazos se le escaparon.

Atrás de él dos personas le observaban y ella no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a uno y otro. Cuando se incorporó Shinji le halaba de la mano y la entraba en la casa. Touya le miraba con interrogante y Sakura con anticipación. –Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo a Touya.

Este no asintió pero se dirigió a su estudio seguido por Tomoyo, allí cerró la puerta pero Sakura y Shinji se observaron y al unísono tuvieron la misma idea: escuchar por la madera la conversación.

Uno frente al otro dice Touya encendiendo un cigarrillo para controlar su nerviosismo.- ¿A que debo el honor de esta visita? – Pregunta con cierta sorna.

-No seas así – Revela ella sintiéndose algo dolida por su actitud. –No digas eso… sabes que tenemos qué hablar.

-No hay nada que hablar. – Tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo y observándole con cierto dolor en sus oscuros ojos. –¿No tienes algún concierto o gira a la cual asistir?

-¡Basta! Se que estás molesto. Pero si me dieras la oportunidad de…

-Tomoyo, por favor.- Dice con un tono de voz que le calló al instante.- ¿Crees acaso que para mi es fácil? ¡Me duele, con un demonio! Me duele todo esto…

-Lo se.

-¡Nunca dijiste…!

-Dije anoche que traté de decírtelo tantas veces. Por favor…

-No voy a cometer el mismo error que años atrás-Dice con una voz tan pausada pero que sonaba dolida. –No voy a permitir que… pase algo entre nosotros…

-Si me dejaras…

-No. No voy a dejarte…- le calla. – Voy a tratar de explicarme y lo haré claro y tendido para que no quede nada más que hablar: Yo quise… es cierto que quise que nos casáramos… una de las razones era la ilusión que mostrabas delante de mi: Alguien tierno, estable y cariñoso con cierta simpatía a actuar como madre. – Añade con un tono frío y distante.- Anoche no encontré a esa mujer en el escenario. Si sentí deseo alguna vez por ti, puedo explicarlo que años sin tocar a una mujer puede hacer que el deseo sea pintado como amor… pero no pasó más allá de eso.

-Mientes- Dice con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.- ¡No fue lo que me dijiste cuando me entregaste esto!- Levantando la sortija a la vista del moreno. -¡No me lo habrías dado si no sintieras…!

-Solo sentí deseo.- Miente con rotundidad - ¿Qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Quería alguien con quien satisfacer un deseo carnal! Es todo…

-Olvídalo. No voy a creer eso. ¿Qué te comprometiste conmigo para llevarme a la cama? ¡Sabes muy bien que con sortija o sin ella, te habría…! - Acalorándose y mordiéndose el labio.

-Basta Tomoyo. Se acabó.- Dice Touya con firmeza y añade con hastío –Se acabo…

Tomoyo contuvo sus deseos reprimidos de besarle y rogarle: iba a conservar lo poco de entereza que le quedaba en su corazón adolorido. Con profunda tristeza observa la sortija en su dedo y la retira colocándola en la madera del escritorio donde Touya observaba todas sus acciones.

-Espero que algún día llegues a comprender a tu propio Corazón Touya Kinomoto. Y espero ser capaz de abrirte mi corazón… si acaso llega a pasar, alguna vez- Abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con los rostros tristes y consternados de Sakura y Shinji. Prosiguió a subir las escaleras y empacar algunas cosas.

Pasarían unos diez minutos cuando Tomoyo baja con una maleta en sus manos. Sakura notaba que ella dejaría muchas cosas. Simplemente se abrazó a Sakura y se dijeron un par de cosas al oído.

Cuando llegó el momento de Shinji este retrocedió reacio y Tomoyo dijo con dulzura-- ¿No te despides de mí?

-No es justo- Dice entre sollozos. - ¡Yo te quiero Tomoyo!

-Lo se pequeño. Yo también te quiero mucho… - Añade con una sonrisa torcida por el dolor.

-Papá es un tonto…

-No, cariño. No digas eso- Le ruega con cierto dolor.- Está lastimado. Siempre respétalo. Tiene su conducta y sus decisiones… pero cuando llegues a ser mayor, comprenderás porque hace las cosas.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? – Pregunta incrédulo.

-Porque el que ama, perdona- Dice con sencillez y una tímida sonrisa. Levantándose después de darle un beso añade a Sakura- Estaré en casa del abuelo un par de días.

-¿No vas a irte de una vez? – Pregunta también sintiéndose terrible y las lagrimas rebosaban el contorno de sus ojos.

-Tengo que poner en orden algunas cosas- Dice con tristeza- Dejarle la casa a Katsumi y dejar unas cuantas cosas en orden con Yukito.

Sakura se abraza a ella con aprehensión y declara con sopesar- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Quisiera en verdad que las cosas hayan sido diferentes.

Tomoyo se encoje de hombros. Observa a Touya mirarle desde el rellano de su despacho y simplemente se despide con una cabezadita y con su cabeza en alto se retira de la casa pese a los sollozos callados del menor de los Kinomoto y los sentimientos de dolor que inundaban su corazón.

-------------

Cuando Eriol escucha los toques en su puerta, se sobresalta pero siente la calidez de la respiración contra su rostro y abre sus ojos: la joven que yace desnuda entre sus brazos no se despierta por los toques y sonríe pensando en los memorables momentos pasados en su lecho la noche anterior. Observa las prendas femeninas esparcidas sobre las mantas y el mismo busca los pantalones de su pijama y se levanta con el torso desnudo para contestar a los toques constantes de su puerta antes de que la despierten.

Cuando abre nota sorprendido la mirada reprochadora de su madre quien le observa intensamente.-¿Si? – Pregunta aun aturdido que le despertaran.

-Son las once de la mañana… - Revela con voz sancionadora.

-¿Ah si? Lo lamento, se me pasó el tiempo…- dice con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

-Busqué a la señorita Katsumi en su habitación…- Dice con cierta aprehensión tratando de ver por el rellano de la puerta abierta hacía el interior de la habitación de su hijo. – Ha recibido una llamada de una Tomoyo…

-¿Tomoyo? – Pregunta extrañado. - ¿Te dijo que quería?

-No. No dijo nada. Solo que ella la llame a la casa de su abuelo. – Callando un instante.- Eriol: No eres un niño o un jovencito…pero… -Observando la madera de la puerta y a su hijo.

Eriol divertido le cuestiona.- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-Si… no… es decir…

-Si debes de saberlo, Katsumi y yo nos casamos anoche… -Revela sorprendiendo a su madre.

-¿Cómo que te casaste anoche? ¡Eso es imposible!

-No lo es cuando tienes una iglesia pequeña en la comarca, conoces al ministro y prometes una estupenda donación a su patronato de ayuda… - Levantando un dedo para cada aseveración.

-¡Eriol!

-Cuidado o despertarás a mi esposa…

-Pero… pero...- Dice no ocultando su sorpresa. -¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sin tus padres! ¡Sin testigos!

-No realmente- Aclara el sujeto.- Llamé a Nakuru llegando a la iglesia… ella y un amigo sirvieron de testigos…

-¡Esto es una atrocidad! ¡Que escándalo!

-Baja la voz por favor que despertarás a mi esposa. – Dice con gesto serio.- Me casé con Eliza bajo la iglesia anglicana en Londres y tuviste tu boda de sociedad aunque no fuiste a ella.

-¿Ahora me sancionarás que fue porque no fui a la anterior…

-Para nada Madre. – Dice con gesto serio,- Ahora soy feliz. -. Sonríe.- Esta muchacha está loca por mi y yo por ella… y tuve que convencerle bastante para que me hiciera caso. Tuve que aprovechar eso o se habría escapado…

-¿Escapado?

-Hablaremos en unos momentos…- Dice entrando nuevamente en la habitación.- Bajaré a desayunar en un rato.- Cerrando la puerta aun con su madre plantada en el pasillo con un gesto de estupor.

Sonriendo divertido ante como dejó a su madre, procede al lecho donde la hermosa veinte añera duerme con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios. Se acurruca a su lado y comienza a besarle con ternura y ella suspira hasta que murmura. – Ya estoy despierta…- abriendo sus ojos castaños y sonriéndole a su acompañante. –Buenos días- Dice acariciando su rostro.

-Buenos días- Dice apoyando su cabeza con su brazo en un gesto muy atractivo. - ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asiente y se estira sensualmente aun semidormida por debajo de las sabanas y observa la mirada de Eriol.- ¿Qué pasa?

Eriol se sonroja tenuemente, gesto que sorprende pero encanta a su esposa a lo que dice.-Estoy deseando poseerte nuevamente…- Sonrojándole intensamente al agregar- Estuviste fantástica anoche…

-¡No digas eso! – Dice escondiendo su rostro debajo de las mantas. Eriol se rió mientras quitaba las mantas y notaba el cuerpo desnudo pero encantador de su esposa y ella chilla avergonzada por su mirada lasciva en su figura y le quita nuevamente las mantas.

-Cariñito: mas vale que no cubras tu cuerpo nunca- Dice con aprehensión aproximándose a ella y abrazándole.- Me gustará mucho dormir desnudo a tu lado…

-¡Estás loco! No suelo dormir desnuda…

-Me acostumbraré pues tampoco lo hago. Pero tengo una razón muy obvia para hacerlo…- Dice besando sus labios y provocando la pasión de la joven en sus brazos. Eriol, a regañadientes se separa gruñendo.- Tenemos que ir a desayunar…- anuncia en voz alta para convencerse mas a si mismo.- Y luego tenemos que comprar las sortijas…

-Cierto, las sortijas- levantando su mano y la de Eriol juntas y el besa sus dedos con adoración. – Fue tan súbito…

-Bueno, definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Si te dejaba pensarlo podrías haberte arrepentido…

Ella lo analiza unos instantes y declara con una sonrisilla.-No. No creo… te amo Eriol… - murmura.

Eriol la besa consciente que cuando le hizo el amor, ella lo amaba y posiblemente desde antes. Deja de besarle y dice recordando lo dicho por su madre.- Tomoyo llamó.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Cuándo?

-Mi madre dice que temprano.- Katsumi se incorpora sobresaltada y observa a Eriol abochornada.

-¿Tu madre…vino a buscarme aquí…?

-Después de no encontrarte en tu habitación, se le fijó un presentimiento en su cabecita.- Viendo su gesto de consternación añade.- No te preocupes por ella. Sabe que estamos casados.

-Debe de pensar que yo te provoqué a que nos casáramos siendo tan de repente… no invitamos a Sakura o su hermano, o a Tomoyo o a Tsukishiro y su esposa…- Eriol le cayó con un beso.

-Si ese es el problema, podemos hacer otra ceremonia- Dice él con firmeza y ella le observa sorprendida. – Una boda mas formal… tu: con un bello traje blanco…

-No puedo usar blanco.- Dice la conservadora joven. – No después de anoche.

-Princesa: si mujeres menos pudorosas que tu y viviendo en brazos de muchos hombres, pueden ser falsas y usar blanco, tu siendo tan pura y siendo de un solo hombre quien primero fue tu esposo para hacerte el amor, creo que podemos hacer una excepción a esa regla.

Katsumi estaba aturdida y emocionada por sus palabras. Asintió en silencio y dice con un susurro.- Tengo que darme un baño… ¿Tendrás por si acaso una toalla disponible? – Envolviendo su cuerpo con una de las sabanas del lecho.

-¿Necesitas una mano extra en la ducha? – Pregunta el hombre observándole divertido desde la cama. Roja como carmín se voltea a él y no le responde con su voz pero si el carmesí que posee su rostro es lo que la hace mas divertida y hasta mas interesante a los ojos del británico.

**------------ Continuará. **

Ayayayayay!

**¡Me he tardado demasiado para esta actualización y como siempre, extiendo mis disculpas. Un par de semanas muy atareadas y también dificultades con mis parciales, me han tenido un tantito alejada de "Rodeados" Pese a que he lanzado una nueva historia titulada "Alguien a mi medida" Se que muchos de ustedes ya saben de esta historia y espero que les vaya gustando conforme vaya avanzando. **

**Gracias a ustedes quienes me enviaron tarjetas con motivo de mi cumples. Gracias a Diana y a Eli. También a Daulaci y hermionepotter. También tengo otros nombres pero ahora mismo no me vienen a la cabeza y al momento de hacer estos comentarios no tenía acceso a Internet. Aun así un millón de gracias y he hecho llegar mis agradecimientos. Los que me faltan, no se desesperen que pretendo cumplirlo para el fin de semana. **

Ahora bien, presentando los comentarios de este capitulo: la guerra se vistaba a distancia y nuestro Touya es un hombre bastante rencoroso porque le gusta la verdad siempre. Ama a Tomoyo – que eso esté claro- Pero el perderla como perdió a su anterior esposa, es demasiado para el ego de nuestro moreno. Espero que no me maten por esta separación, pero era necesaria.

¿Qué opinan de la boda sorpresa? JAJAJA Ese Eriol se las trae y de que forma. ¡Y aprovechó muchas cosas para hacerla! En un capitulo mas adelante verán la verdadera reacción de los padres de Eriol que no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué les pareció el explosivo encuentro de Yue y Seika? Jijiji esos dos se la traerán en el próximo capitulo y dejarán a mas de uno, boquiabierto… pero no sean mal pensados pero tampoco adelanto nada para no arruinar la sorpresa .

**¡Solo dos capítulos más para el final!! Ahhh que emoción. Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en este trayecto: gracias a kenndapassoma, Celinasosa, NerakCibeles, Fabisa, Kemmy-chan, quienes capitulo tras capitulo me han brindado su apoyo incondicional. Gracias a Daulaci e Isis Temptation quienes son mis amigas entrañables y quienes apoyan todas estas locuras mías jejeje. **

**Gracias a Jazmin quien inició mi historia y luego se pasó a la de Daulaci pero se mantiene pendiente de ambas. ¡Gracias por tomar interés en nuestras historias y espero tus comentarios pronto! **

**Gracias especiales a ANA quien inició también leyendo la historia y le ha gustado. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que la historia te inspirara a escribirme! No dudes dejarme cuando quieras algún comentario o comunicarte por mi correo o mensaje privado. Espero que a este capitulo, encuentres tu pareja favorita jijiji yo tengo un par pero no me atrevo a soltarlas jajajaja. Un beso y gracias nuevamente. **

No voy a presentar avances como siempre pues ya estamos casi en la recta final de la historia. Solo diremos que habrán unos reencuentros, unas rupturas y unas cuantas revelaciones, disponibles para todos además de unas cuantas escenas muy románticas y habrán besos por doquier jajajaja… y otras cositas mas.

Así que hasta una próxima entrega de la historia. Ya saben la rutina: Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, felicitaciones o a Eriol Hiragizawa a mi correo o por aquí mismo.

Chaus!

Crys.-


	21. Chapter 21

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

**-Capitulo 21. – **

Muchas cosas pueden llegar a ocurrir en cuestión de horas y no solo en nuestras vidas, sino también en aquellas vidas de quienes nos rodean.

O eso pensaba la joven cuando estaba delante de la taza de café servida y el resto del desayuno preparado por el hombre de mirada albina quién llegó a comprender ese dicho pero nunca lo reveló.

Seika jamás podría haber creído que le alegraría ver a Yue de nuevo y en las circunstancias que lo hizo. Volviéndose ante sus ojos su héroe. Un héroe como el que leyó alguna vez en sus novelas románticas.

Valía la pena añadir que lo había subestimado. El noviecito aquel andaba armado y Seika se perturbó bastante cuando notó el arma pero él le advirtió que no hiciera ningún movimiento o se aseguraría de lastimar a Yue y a ella misma.

¿Qué pasó del momento que se vieron en la salida de la fiesta hasta aquella mañana donde compartían la mesa con desayuno? Seika fue ingresada a la recepción del motel más cercano al pueblo y ubicado en la carretera. Irónicamente el motel donde vio aquel día salir a Yue y a la rubia aquella. Seika estaba pálida pero cuando ellos salieron de la recepción, se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se alegró de ver a Yue estacionar como bólido su vehiculo y salir ágilmente de él enfrentarse al sujeto físicamente sin decir una palabra y llevarse a Seika con él en cuestión de segundos.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino: Seika sollozaba nerviosa y Yue no le miraba o le daba palabras sancionadoras o de ánimos. La joven simplemente dejó que el hombre le condujera hasta lo que era el bar que estaba cerrado. La guió por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y entró a una especie de departamento práctico y sobrio. Se dejó guiar por el sujeto quien la condujo a una habitación y le inclinó contra las almohadas, abrigando con una manta su cuerpo vestido y quedándose con ella hasta que el cansancio le venció. No hubo miradas recriminatorias o de compasión y aquello le agradó.

Ahora ocho horas después de quedarse dormida y despertar, además de ser servida un desayuno por Yue, Seika sintió que era hora de marcharse a casa y Yue no se lo discutió.

Al llegar a su casa bien avanzada la mañana observa una patrulla estacionada frente a su casa y siente un ligero escalofrío. Yue quien conducía, tranquilamente le pregunta.- ¿Acaso no hablaste con tu padre anoche?

-Si, No entiendo que hace la policía aquí… - Murmura algo preocupada mientras Yue apagaba el vehiculo y ambos descendían del mismo.

Cuando ambos ingresan al saloncito les esperaban su padre quien al verle llegar sintió una onda de alivio pero no cuando notó al sujeto a su lado: la alta figura del hombre que tenía prácticamente años conociéndole, se detenía cerca de ella y observó a los otros hombres en el salón con desinterés o eso parecía: por dentro, quería partir en dos a uno de esos sujetos.

Cuando la jovencita se aproximó a su padre y le abrazó este soltó un suspiro y le abrazó con énfasis. – Que bueno que estás bien.- Dice al separarse y mirarle a su rostro.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, papá. Estoy bien. Hablamos anoche y…- murmura con aprehensión y una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahí observa al hombre en el saloncito quien mostraba un labio partido y un ojo morado y dice con gesto molesto.- ¿Qué hace **él** aquí?

-Los señores estaban aquí esperándote…- Observa a Yue con gesto serio y este aun observaba al joven entre los demás hombres a quienes conocía como oficiales de policía de la comarca.- Hay una orden de arresto contra Yue Tsukishiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Asalto y agresión- Habla ahora el amigo de Seika.

-¡Olvídalo! –dice alejándose de su padre, interponiéndose entre los oficiales y Yue: había que notar que la menuda figura de la joven hacia ver al sujeto de piel nívea mas alto de lo que en verdad era. –No se lo pueden llevar. ¡Cometen un error! ¡Será mejor que aclares esto…! – Dice con intensidad al Tetsuna.

-Lo siento señorita- Dice uno de los sujetos esposando a Yue y este no rechista o pone resistencia.- Pero hay una orden en su contra y hay pruebas…

-¡No puedes hacerle esto!- dice la muchacha marchando con decisión a donde estaba Tetsuna con un ojo morado y el labio partido.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Él me atacó.

-¡Tu lo provocaste!

-¡Te estaba besando! – Grita sorprendiendo al padre de la muchacha. -¡Delante de mi!

-¡A ti eso no te importa!

-¡Eres mi novia! – Tratando de aferrarle por el brazo pero ella lo esquiva.

-¡Sabes que si él no se mete, me habrías llevado a una habitación de motel! ¡Me tenías amenazada! ¿De donde rayos sacaste un arma?

-¡Seika! – Dice su padre sorprendido. -¿Cuál motel? ¡No toque a mi hija!

Ella observa a su padre con aprehensión y declara algo avergonzada- Papá: sino hubiera sido por Yue, algo terrible habría pasado…él me protegió.

Solo eso bastó para el progenitor de la joven. Observa a Tetsuna con el rostro amoratado y amenaza.- Sino sales de mi casa ahora mismo, a mi me van a tener que arrestar pero esta vez con cargos de intento de homicidio.- Declara con frialdad y cargado de rencor al joven.

Los dos oficiales intercambiaron miradas y dicen al ver al joven marcharse sin siquiera ir por sus cosas a los pisos superiores – Señorita: aun tendrá que ir a la comisaría para declarar y así retirar los cargos en contra de Tsukishiro.

La muchacha asintió y añade.- Voy a vestirme y voy inmediatamente…- Ahí observa a Yue y dice con lentitud- Todo estará bien…

Este no asiente pero se deja guiar por los dos oficiales que lo suben a la patrulla ante las miradas de padre e hija. El hombre abraza a su retoño con ternura mientras la patrulla se lleva al hombre de piel albina en su interior.

-Tengo que ir a la estación…- Dice ella separándose de su padre.

-Te acompaño hija.

A las dos horas, no solo estaban ellos en la estación: Yukito también asistió al Seika informarle que probablemente necesitaría un abogado. Sorprendido de su hermano quien nunca tuvo siquiera una suspensión o castigo durante sus años de estudio, lo observa de cuando en cuando mientras este firmaba el formulario que debía de llenar para salir.

Una vez fuera del área de detención, Yukito se sorprende más cuando Seika se aproxima y le abraza o mas sorprendente aun, cuando Yue correspondió a ese abrazo con un beso superficial en sus labios. Yukito tenía una mirada divertida e interrogante en su rostro y su hermano mayor le desafió con la mirada por lo que él guardó silencio.

Ya dejando a Seika en su casa ambos hermanos van en el coche en silencio mientras Yukito dice.- Espero que tengas hambre. Nos espera un almuerzo en casa. Matsi se ha empeñado aunque por la hora creo que tiene todo listo – Su hermano no rompe el silencio y Yukito haciendo conversación añade.- Debo decirte que ninguno de los dos esperábamos la llamada de Seika diciéndonos que estabas detenido… con cargos de agresión.- Añade mirando de reojo a su hermano mientras revisaba la carretera.- Debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido… de eso y otras cosas.

Ni siquiera una aseveración departe de Yue quien continuaba con la mirada en el camino aunque prestaba la atención necesaria a las palabras de su hermano. Yukito suspira resignado y declara- Nunca hemos hablado de hombre a hombre Yue. –Aprieta las manos en el volante para añadir.- Nunca te hemos conocido novia. Yo nunca te conocí ninguna chica aunque se rumoraba uno que otro romance a puertas cerradas que no pasaba a mayores. No que me debas explicaciones. Tu nunca justificaste mis razones para yo tener novia, casarme, ni siquiera cuando me volví abogado. Pero ahora tengo que justificar las tuyas.

El menor de los Tsukishiro detuvo el coche repentinamente al recibir un "silencio austero" departe de su hermano. Yue le observó allí sorprendido ante el abrupto detenimiento del coche y lo observó con cierta interrogante.

Sus labios se separaron para decir simplemente.- No quiero hablar.

-Tienes que decirme algo- Persiste Yukito.- Ahora mismo acabamos de salir de la comisaría con cargos en tu contra por asalto y agresión y yo aun no me lo creo. Y escuché a los oficiales decir que el sujeto que te acusó tenía un ojo morado y el labio lacerado. Y tú eres el culpable. Nunca has sido espontáneo Yue y presiento por la presencia de Seika quien fue tu victima y porque.

-Si lo sabes, no tengo porque darte explicaciones. – Argumenta al fin.

-¡Claro que si me las debes! – Ruge Yukito sorprendiendo a su hermano y este no ocultó su estupor. -¡Me las debes porque por mas de dos décadas siempre has decidido guardar silencio! ¡Soy tu hermano! Uno de los dos tiene que hablar porque el otro simplemente no dice nada.

Yue lo observa en silencio y nota su preocupación y mortificación. Yue simplemente extiende su mano al hombro de Yukito y dice con simpleza y un tono de voz algo ligero.- Lo siento. No soy dado de palabras… no me gusta hablar…

-Somos tu familia. Sino nosotros ¿Quién Yue? Algo sientes por Seika y lo comprendo. Lo respeto porque sé que jamás la usarías o te servirías de comidilla. Eso es claro… pero por mucho tiempo la has ignorado y ahora te saco de la comisaría. Y ella estaba allí también.

-Si siento algo por ella, eso a nadie le concierne más que a nosotros dos.

-.¡Entonces lo admites!

-Eso no significa nada. –Retirando su mano del hombro de su hermano. –Al final solo le hice un favor porque necesitaba ayuda. No quiere decir…

-¿A quien tratas de engañar? Solo actuaste así alguna que otra vez con Sakura y jamás con la misma pasión- Sonríe – No para ser arrestado al menos. –Arrancando el vehiculo.- ¿Seika presentará cargos?

-No. Pero su padre dice que pondrá a alguien a vigilarla mientras esté en la universidad.

-¿Qué piensas tu de eso? ¿Qué ella vuelva a la universidad?

Un austero silencio se hace presente y Yukito esta vez no lo interrumpe: Sabía que Yue se formulaba esa pregunta internamente. Y esperaba de todo corazón que hallara la respuesta que buscaba.

---------

Cuando Tomoyo levanta su mirada unas horas después aturdida descubre que se ha quedado dormida llorando. Las cosas estaban recogidas tal cual las dejó cuando limpiaron el lugar dos meses y tanto atrás. Su melancolía se notaba en sus ojos hinchados y rostro demacrado. No había comido nada desde el día anterior e iban a ser ya las dos de la tarde.

No entendía que fue que le despertó hasta que escuchó unos incesantes toques en la puerta. Con un vuelco de su corazón, pensó por un instante que se trataba de Touya. Bajó las escaleras estrepitosamente y cuando llegó a la puerta, se dio cuenta inmediatamente por la pequeña ventanita de vidrio que no era alguien alto quien tocaba pero si podía ver dos siluetas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, suspiró resignada pero sus ojos no podían controlar difundir su desconsuelo y desesperación: del otro lado de la puerta un rostro de mirada castaña y otro de mirada azulada le observaban con desconsuelo reflejado en sus ojos. La mujer no dudó en aproximarse y aferrarle en un abrazo que Tomoyo respondió no evitando sollozar en su cuello y desahogar toda su frustración.

-¿Qué ha pasado Tomoyo? –Pregunta Katsumi aturdida ante su derrumbe.

Duró unos instantes en silencio solo llorando a lo que Katsumi observa aturdida a Eriol y este le hace una señal que entren. La nieve cae nuevamente y procede a quitarse su abrigo y cerrar la puerta mientras que la ahora Señora Hiragizawa continúa hasta la sala con su hermana llorando en sus brazos.

Ya los tres en el salón, Tomoyo trata de controlarse un poco mientras Katsumi le ofrece un pañuelo y esta lo toma. Declara-Touya y yo… rompimos.

-¡Oh Tomoyo! Cuanto lo siento – Expresa Katsumi en verdad apenada. Observa a Eriol y este muestra su consternación. - ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo iba muy bien anoche.

-Efectivamente. Pero todo acabó anoche. – Hipa recordando sus palabras y las de ese día en la mañana.

-Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Touya es extraño pero es muy firme…- Hesita Katsumi aturdida. -¿Qué pasó?

-Se ha enterado de algo acerca de mi – La interrogante en el rostro de Katsumi hizo que Tomoyo continuara hablando al añadir.-Digamos que tenía una doble vida que Touya desconocía.

-¿Doble vida?

-Tomoyo no es una mera compositora. Es una estrella de rock.- Dice Eriol ayudando a Tomoyo a hablar. Su esposa le mira sorprendida y Eriol agrega- Es Sakura Monohui.

-¡Bromeas! – Observando a uno y otro. Al Tomoyo no negar nada, Katsumi añade.- ¡Me encantan sus canciones! Son fantásticos… todo el grupo lo es…

Tomoyo sonríe débilmente para añadir.-Me alegra que alguien se enorgullezca. Touya se puso como el demonio cuando se enteró.

-¿Cómo lo sabías tu Eriol? –Pregunta Katsumi observándole dubitativa.

-Desde la fiesta de disfraces.

-¡Tanto tiempo! – Reclama Katsumi pero no recrimina este secreto entre ellos. Después de todo eran amigos mucho antes de lo que ella es novia o en todo caso, esposa. Obviando esto ultimo añade a la amatista.– Supongo que si hablaras con él nuevamente, tal vez…

Tomoyo niega en silencio para añadir en voz alta.- Hoy ha reafirmado su decisión. No quiere casarse con "Alguien del medio"- no evitando decirlo con cierta acidez.- dice que no me conoce.

-¡Pamplinas! – Expresa Eriol firmemente. Se notaba algo preocupado y añade con presteza.- ¡No puede decir eso! Te conoce más que todos nosotros juntos. Sabe quien eres… sabe que ni te atreverías a lastimarlo a él o su hijo. ¡Te conoce! – Insiste y lamenta mucho que alguien como Touya lastimara de aquella manera a Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué entonces actúa así? –Pregunta Katsumi.

-Porque tiene miedo.- Dice Tomoyo por Eriol.- Ya su antigua esposa era modelo y no renunció a su vida por él. Lo abandonó y a Shinji. Teme por él y por Shinji.

-Pero no eres esa mujer. Él lo sabe y te pidió te casarás con él, cosa que ninguna mujer de la comarca ha logrado jamás. Tienes una gran vida como cantante pero noto que te interesa más Kinomoto que la fama… ¿Por qué él no ve eso? ¿Por qué es tan testarudo?

-Lo que necesita es un buen par de puños en la cara…- Expresa Eriol algo molesto. Ambas lo observan sorprendidas.

-¡Eriol! Definitivamente lo que hizo está mal, pero no te pelearás a los puños por…

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dice Tomoyo. –No vale la pena. No ahora que parecen llevarse bien ustedes dos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunta Katsumi.

-A lo próximo, voy a darme tiempo. Y al mismo tiempo se lo daré a él. – Responde con decisión.- Pretendo volver a la ciudad con Tamechi y los demás. Nos vamos en dos días.

-¿Volverás a cantar?

-Si. Al menos a restablecer la gira y preparar el nuevo disco. Duraremos un par de meses de gira. Cuando vuelva, trataré de verlo nuevamente.

-Tomoyo…- dice su hermana con ternura.

-Tal vez para ese momento estará mas calmado.- suena decidida y observando a Katsumi al rostro.- Creo que mientras estoy ausente, tú y Sakura se podrán hacer cargo de las cosas aquí. Si deseas volver a tu empleo anterior.

-Creo que podré ayudar a Sakura. Claro…- Afirma mostrando todo su apoyo a su amiga. – Y Tsukishiro Yukito nos servirá de ayuda.

-Eso pretendo. Voy a ir a verlo mañana a su despacho para poner en orden algunos documentos incluyendo la cláusula que le da todas mis cosas a mi tío en caso que no me case con Touya. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Al final, ha ganado después de todo.

-Creo que no me precipitaría si fuera tu- Opina el varón presente. Ambas mujeres lo observan dudosas.

-¿Crees que Kinomoto se arrepienta?

-Si lo hará pero mas adelante. Digo que no te precipites con tu tío. – Ambas mujeres lo observan mas intrigado y Eriol trata de guiar la conversación añadiendo.- ¿Qué harás mientras tanto con las cosas tuyas aquí?

-. Dejaré a Sakura a cargo de la joyería. Mientras, puedes quedarte aquí en la casa del abuelo.- Observando a Eriol antes de proseguir.- Eso es, si quieres… ahora que vives en los Hiragizawa, supongo que vivir acompañada es mejor que solo.

Katsumi niega con su rostro para decirle.- Puedo venir a darle vueltas… pero no puedo venir aquí.

Tomoyo pone rostro de suspicacia a lo que Eriol dice.- Es que, nos casamos…- Ahí el rostro de Tomoyo era de estupor.- Anoche…

-¿Bromean? ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Anoche! – Sonriendo y observando el rostro abochornado de su hermana y la seguridad de la mirada y la sonrisa orgullosa de Eriol que no pudo reprimir abrazarlos a ambos.- ¡OH: Felicidades! ¡Que maravilla!

-Fue repentino- Aclara Katsumi recibiendo sus felicitaciones y Eriol estrechándole contra su cuerpo.- apenas tuvimos unos minutos para avisarle a Nakuru que sirviera de testigo… lamento no haberte avisado…

-¡Oh no importa Katsumi! Me parece fantástico… ¿Supongo que la idea fue tuya? –Observando conspiradoramente al varón.

-¿Soy tan fácil de leer? – Pregunta con una tímida pero divertida mirada. –La verdad es que, o aprovechaba mi buena racha anoche o se me escapaba.

-No te culpo.- Dice sonriendo y añade.- La verdad es un poco terca ¿No?

-¡Oigan! Estoy aquí mismo…

-Creo que deberías imitarnos: puedo conseguir que los Tsukishiro amarren a Touya y los llevamos entre los tres al altar. ¿Qué tal? Te digo que después que estemos allí, no se negará.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no.- Declara ella entendiendo la broma y añade melancólicamente.- Si Touya quiere casarse, que lo haga por si mismo. Ya no volveré a insistir en el asunto.

-----------

Abre sus ojos no reconociendo el lugar… al menos en principio. Se siente mas que cómoda y por supuesto muy agradable aunque algo extraña. Ve una silla donde hay una chaqueta masculina apoyada del respaldo y el vestido con el que fue a la fiesta. ¿Una chaqueta masculina? ¿Por qué estaba esa prenda allí?

Observa la elegante lámpara a pocos centímetros de ella y el teléfono en la mesilla. No reconocer el aparato.

Cuando de repente un suspiro profundo y un viento cálido llega a su cuello la saca de todo razonamiento. No se voltea. No necesita hacerlo. Sabe de quien se trata aquella cálida respiración. Y también los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a ella con una rapidez peligrosa.

Y comienza a sentir una ansiedad irremediable: un deseo que la devora por dentro de salir de allí a toda prisa.

Lenta y cuidadosamente se va incorporando con las mantas sobre su figura y trata de salir de la cama. Pero de repente una voz gruesa y espesa le dice.- ¿Adonde crees que vas tan temprano? – Incorporándose y llevándose su figura nuevamente bajo las mantas con él quien le aferra con fuerza pero sin lastimarle.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde- Discute la mujer que era aferrada por los fuertes brazos masculinos en contra de su pecho y ella evadiendo su agarre. –Ya es muy tarde. Debí volver a casa hace horas.

–Y estamos muy cómodos aquí…

Nakuru forcejea contra de su persona para que le suelte pero es inútil. Pero ¿Quién le mandó en primer lugar a caer en el juego de aquel sujeto?

-Estarás tu cómodo. Yo tengo que irme…se preguntarán donde estoy. –Insiste.- Tengo que volver a casa. ¡No han sabido de mí en un largo rato!

-Eso pasa cuando la segunda vez que te tomé en mis brazos y en mi cuerpo, apagaste el celular.- Besándole el cuello y mas abajo mientras ella trata de concentrarse que nada de lo que él hace es placentero para ella: y llevaba las de perder.

-No. ¡Basta Havid! – Ruge levantando su mirada – Tengo que volver a casa…Deben de estar preocupados por mi.

- Ya no eres una niña pequeña que tiene que reportarse a la casa- dice con un tono de voz sensual. – Y lo sabemos los dos… - Sonriendo galánmente.

-¡Suéltame! Te digo que me sueltes…- comienza a forcejear pero solo ocasiona la risa voluptuoso del sujeto. –Tengo que irme…

-No te irás para otra parte que no sea conmigo japonesa…

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso piensas secuestrarme? – Abriendo los ojos ampliamente. -¡No te atreverías!

-Nada me daría mas placer preciosa. – Besando su cuello nuevamente con deliberación y lentitud palpando el disparo de la dilatación de la mujer. –Pero tengo que hablar con tu protector…

-¡Eriol no es mi protector! – Responde de manera defensiva empujándole.- Es mi primo, vivo con él y…

-Vives con él y es el hombre. Por tanto es tu protector.- Dice provocándole. ¡Le encantaba sus explosivas reacciones!

-Veo que tienes que aprender demasiado de nuestra cultura.

-Vivo aprendiendo todos los días. Anoche aprendí un par de cosas… - Dice seductoramente acalorando a Nakuru.

-Entonces date cuenta que el hecho que Eriol sea mi primo no lo hace mi protector. No necesito a nadie.

-Y veo que tan estrecha es su relación para haber decidido hacerte testigo de su boda. – Mirando a sus ojos oscuros Nakuru percibió la sinceridad de sus palabras al igual del escalofrío que recorría su brazo ante su caricia con su dedo índice sobre su piel expuesta. –Fue un honor haber estado con él… contigo…

-Fue suerte es todo- refuta con sinceridad pero cierto dejo de voz dada la caricia masculina sobre su piel. – Que se te antojara no despegarte de mí en la fiesta… ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?

-Llamé a la casa camino del aeropuerto. Una persona me informó donde estabas.

-La próxima vez les advertiré. –Gruñe pero no escapa de su aferre.

-Me hiciste falta.-Susurra el sujeto contra de su rostro y mirándole con adoración. –Tu mirada llena de fuego. Tu picardía al mirar… tu tono de voz… ese cuerpo que imaginaba que era como lo presentas delante de mí ahora mismo.- Nakuru acalorada se cubre con una de las mantas sobre sus piernas hasta sus pechos.

-Seguro alguien más de tu harem te hará superarme…- ahora incorporándose a medias de la cama en la elegante habitación con la sábana envuelta en su cuerpo.

-Después de dieciséis horas juntos en esta habitación ¿crees que tengo un harem preciosa? – Mimando su hombro izquierdo con lentitud y acariciando su cintura semi-desnuda de manera significativa. – Después de anoche, sería un estúpido si mirara a otra mujer… -Riéndose de manera traviesa y acalorándola con sus comentarios.

-Todo para ti es un condenado chiste.- Dice seriamente volteándose para mirarle a los ojos. - No soy del tipo de mujer que baila con un sujeto y horas después yace con él en su cama de hotel. No soy de esas…

-Lo se. – Estando de acuerdo con ella para su sorpresa.- Lo dejaste bien entredicho aquel día que nos conocimos. Por tanto es que vine aquí a verte en la Navidad y encontrarnos. Tenía que verte otra vez…

-¿Para que?

-Para no dejarte ir, preciosa japonesa. Puedes decir lo que quieras pero no pretendo dejarte ir. – Nakuru abrió la boca para discutirle y él agrega- Definitivamente con nosotros existe una conexión que suponía que había del momento que no te sacara de mis pensamientos.

-.Estás loco… completamente loco.

-Sigues dudando de mí.

-¡No puedes decir que hay una conexión donde no la hay!

-No lo dudabas la tercera vez que…

-¡Deja de hablar! – Le calla ya roja de la vergüenza.- Deja que te aclare un par de cosas: primero. No soy ni seré jamás de alguien como tu. Somos totalmente diferentes. Segundo. El sexo no es lo único seguro para construir una relación y no quiero algo contigo.

-Pensé que eras mas segura.- Le sorprende ese insoportable hombre. – Pero la verdad no te conoces para nada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Crees conocerme más que yo misma? ¡Ahora si escuché la locura mas grande del mundo!

-No tengo esposa. No tengo novias pero si he tenido amantes Nakuru. Las mujeres que se conocen a profundidad saben lo que quieren. Tú estás mas confundida que todas ellas juntas.

-Te gusta confundirme. Jugar conmigo.

-No juego – Acariciando su mentón y aferrandose más contra su cuerpo. –Tu negación es ahora… pero no anoche… no en tres ocasiones. –Sonrojándole - ¿Por qué no admites que por primera vez en tu vida tienes lo que quieres delante de ti pero no lo sabes?

Nakuru se quedó en silencio observándole por unos segundos y Havid la acurrucó en su pecho al notar la imagen de desamparada que se asomó por su mirada: tal vez trataba de aparentar fortaleza, seguridad y autoestima. Pero ella estaba tan confundida como él lo estuvo en ocasiones.

-Ahora si. No me disgustaría tenerte para mí solo más tiempo, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso luego. Tienes que volver a casa con tus parientes. – Dijo una hora después de estar abrazados en silencio y él la mimaba acariciándole el cabello.

Nakuru se levantó finalmente y mientras iba al cuarto de baño con el vestido y su ropa interior (una vez la encontró), no pudo evitar fijarse en la espalda dorada y el cuerpo de dioses con que el hombre fue bendecido. El pudor no era su apellido pues se puso de pie así con el cuerpo que Dios le dio y comenzó a buscar una bata masculina la cual ponerse y levantó el auricular.

Lo último que escuchó Nakuru al cerrar la puerta fue al sujeto pedir algo para merendar.

-----------

Cuando Nakuru llegó a la casa cerró despacio la puerta y observó las decoraciones alrededor y como venían unas voces provenientes del salón principal de la casa. Aproximándose a la misma notó a su primo sentado con Katsumi en sus piernas y declara- ¡Llegaste al fin! – Sonriendo conspiradoramente. – No preguntaré si pasaste unas buenas navidades…

-¡Eriol! – Susurra su esposa y le pellizca para controlarlo. Nakuru sonrojada también se notaba confundida.

-¿Dónde están mis queridos tíos?

-Tomando aire fresco- Habló Eriol con simpleza. Nakuru observa a Katsumi y viceversa. – Si, se enteraron.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?

-Como esperaba que lo hicieran- Declara con lentitud y seriedad. La vergüenza en el rostro de Katsumi lo delataba todo: no eran las mejores noticias para los Hiragizawas, pero eran tan formales que jamás expresarían delante de una desconocida lo que pensaban.

Nakuru se sentó en el sofá delante del hermoso árbol que estaba encendido. Eriol rompe el silencio para comentar.- Me agrada Havid como se llame… ¿Qué hace?

-Es comerciante. – Declara Nakuru.- Es árabe. Seguro con más mujeres que vehículos. Sabes como son.

-A mi me agrada- Opina Katsumi algo dubitativa. –Es muy buena persona. En verdad me gusta para ti.

-Hablemos de otra cosa- Corta Nakuru algo inquieta y Eriol alza una ceja en expectativa ¿Acaso su prima estaba nerviosa? No tenía que ser genio para adivinar donde había estado su prima pero aun así guarda silencio.- ¿Qué opinan de lo de Tomoyo anoche? ¡Yo no sabía que se trataba de Sakura Monohui! – Eriol y Katsumi se observaron mutuamente.- ¿Qué impresión se habrá llevado Touya y Sakura? Al menos que ya lo supieran… ¿Qué pasa?

-Touya rompió el compromiso con Tomoyo…

-¡Estaban comprometidos! – Exclama sorprendida. - ¡Bromean!

-Se comprometieron y Touya rompió el compromiso. Sabes como es Kinomoto.- Insiste Eriol.

-¡Pobre Tomoyo! Siempre se ha notado mas interesada en Touya.

-Está sumamente enamorada de Touya- Habla Katsumi apoyando su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Eriol y este le mima acariciando sus cabellos. Nakuru recuerda cierto árabe haciendo aquel mismo gesto con ella y siente su estomago revolotearse. –Siento pena por ella… no merece este desplante.

-Estoy de acuerdo…pero Kinomoto es un cabezota- Insiste Eriol. –Nada ni nadie decidirá por él si vuelve o no con Tomoyo.

-¿Qué hará Tomoyo ahora? – Pregunta Nakuru aturdida ante las noticias.

-Por lo pronto ha decidido abandonar el pueblo. – Responde Katsumi notablemente entristecida.- Dice que no puede estar aquí con Touya y el pasado.

-¡Lo siento Katsumi!

-Yo también. Finalmente las cosas estaban bien entre nosotras… y ahora tiene que marcharse. Me ha dolido en verdad.

-Eso no significa que no se hablarán mas- Dice Eriol besándole con ternura. –Se verán en la ciudad cuando vayamos a comprar tu traje de bodas.

-¿Traje de bodas?

-Eriol ha decidido que nos casaremos nuevamente. –Encogiéndose de hombros. –Le he dicho que no me importa pero…

-Quiero que tengas una boda de ensueño… -Declara Eriol besándole la punta de la nariz. –La boda que siempre quisiste.

-Tuve la boda que quise siempre…- se defiende la chica.- Con alguien que me quiere…-sonriendo tímidamente y avergonzándose. – Es todo lo que quiero.

Nakuru sonríe a ambos y declara- ¡Eso es lo que digo yo! Una boda de ensueño… ¡Déjenmelo todo a mi! Les prepararé algo sorprendente… - En aquel momento se escuchan pasos viniendo por el salón y los tres se voltean para ver a los padres de Eriol entrar al salón.- ¡Tíos! Supongo que supieron las buenas nuevas…

-Gusto en verte a ti también- Dice la mujer observando reprochadoramente a Nakuru. –No volviste anoche…

-Salí temprano…

-Por favor- Dice su tío observándole con desconfianza. – Nunca nos ha sorprendido tu libertinaje. Siempre fuiste así…

-Oigan…

-¿Has dado tus felicitaciones a la pareja? – Declara la señora Hiragizawa con cierta acidez. Eriol frunce el ceño.

-Claro que si- Sonriendo – Fui la primera en hacerlo cuando se casaron.- Ahí notó que iban a replicar y declara con una gentil sonrisa.- Eriol ¿Por qué tu y Katsumi no van a dar una vuelta? Es un bello atardecer de navidad… les hará bien.

Eriol entiende la indirecta y se pone de pie. Katsumi accede y ambos se retiran del salón. Nakuru no habló hasta que sintió la puerta cerrarse. - ¿Qué pretenden ambos? ¿Saben lo difícil que fue que Katsumi aceptara a Eriol como pretendiente?

-Pretendiente no es lo mismo que esposo- Dice Hiragizawa padre poniéndose de pie y yendo al mueble de los licores.- La muchacha no es nadie… nos habló que era una dependienta de joyas Monohui… mas nada.

-¡No la juzguen por quien era! Es una persona integra y Eriol está loco por ella. ¡No necesitan saber más!

-Querida: Eriol es un hombre que vale millones. ¿Crees que no fue premeditado ponerse delante de él para…

-¡Tonterías! Eriol es un hombre hecho y derecho. ¡No necesita tu apoyo o aprobación! En cuanto a Katsumi, él la hace feliz… ¿No te das cuenta que Eriol ha rejuvenecido? ¡Y basta ser un tonto para no darse cuenta que Katsumi está loco por el! No es mera actuación de su parte. Y será mejor que dejen de poner ambos esas caras. No lo digo por Eriol pero lo digo por ella.

Y con ello, Nakuru se ausentó del salón dejando a sus tíos muy atónitos.

--------

Seika estaba saliendo en aquel momento del cuarto de baño y se colocaba un sueter y unos pantalones cuando la mucama que trabajaba en su casa le declara- Disculpe señorita pero tiene visitas.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. El joven Tsukishiro le espera en el salón.

El rostro de Seika se iluminó y también un halo rosa se posó en sus mejillas. ¡Yue! Con todo lo ocurrido no había tenido ni tiempo u oportunidad de llamarle y ya había pasado un día completo desde la última vez que lo vio.

-Hágalo esperar en el salón.

-Eso hice señorita.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Salió temprano. Dijo que tenía que concluir unas cosas en el ayuntamiento.

-.Dígale que bajo en unos momentos. – Sonríe con nerviosismo. La mucama asiente y se retira para que la joven terminara de vestirse. Seika rápidamente se hizo una coleta en el cabello y se colocaba brillo labial. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel al pensar que el hombre del cual siempre ha estado enamorada le esperaba en los pisos inferiores.

Pero de repente mientras se calzaba, comenzó a sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho que la llenó de pensamientos turbios.

Tal vez Yue venía a retractarse. A decirle que fue un error. Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron temblar ligeramente.

Yue era mucho mayor que ella. Siempre había marcado distancias y cuando no lo hacía, la trató de una manera muy violenta y a ella no le agradó. ¿Acaso venía a decirle que se había equivocado y que no malinterpretara lo ocurrido el día de la fiesta?

Lentamente bajó los escalones y lo vio de espaldas a ella. Cuando sus pasos parecieron hacerse más notorios, Yue se voltea y ella siente su corazón martillarle en los oídos. Lentamente se aproxima.

-Bu-Buenos D-días. – Tartamudea ella. – Por favor, siéntate…

-No tardaré mucho… - Dice con firmeza pero un tono de voz sumamente calmado. Seika se negaba a mirarle a los ojos para no encontrar en ellos remordimiento.

-.¿Entonces? ¿A que debo tu visita? –Pregunta Seika algo temerosa de escuchar lo que tenía que expresarle.

-Tenía que verte- Responde con firmeza. Seika se sorprende con sus palabras. – Al menos antes de que te marches a la universidad.

-.No me marchaba…- Calla sorpresivamente- Es decir…- encogiéndose de hombros.- Tenía planes de irme después de Navidad y pasar el año nuevo allá…

-No tienes nada que te detenga para seguir con tus planes… como los acordaste al principio.

Seika sentía como el corazón se le iba a los pies. Comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus dedos y replica. –Por… claro…- tocándose la cabeza un instante.

-Escucha…-Le interrumpe Yue, aproximándose a ella y tomándole por los hombros en una acción que sorprende a la chica y alza su rostro con sus dedos.- Que te vayas no significa que no nos volvamos a ver…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiere decir que he sido un completo estúpido. – Habla con firmeza y Seika nota cierto temblor en sus ojos grises. – Mis sentimientos…- murmura entre dientes pero para ella es bien claro lo que dice.- Tu… y yo…- Declara con lentitud mientras baja su cabeza con nerviosismo y cierta hesitación hasta que ambos cierran los ojos.

Yue roza sus labios con nerviosismo pero prueba los néctares de su inocencia mientras él experimenta la misma sensación de plenitud que experimentó la noche de la fiesta. Seika busca su pecho con sus manos y lo hace apoyando las palmas sobre la chaqueta de piel negra del sujeto y siente el palpitar de su corazón: Estaba tan acelerado como el de ella.

Cuando el segundo beso se hace presente, este es mas profundo en donde Seika gime en contra de su boca al sentir su lengua rozar momentáneamente la suya y el calor que sube desde la planta de los pies hasta su cabeza y siente como sus rodillas tambalean apoyándose más íntimamente contra su cuerpo y sus manos en su cuello.

El hombre siente su hesitación ante tal contacto y aquello le llena de coraje al pensar que su respuesta es por una inexperiencia que es palpable en el roce cuando vuelve a realizar la acción en su boca. Las manos masculinas le aferran el cuerpo, descendiendo sus manos hasta la base de su espalda buscando el calor femenino más intrínsecamente. Yue se separa de sus labios y abre los ojos sorprendiéndose como es que están aferrados mutuamente. Respira con intensidad al descubrirse a si mismo admirando con intensidad una muchacha que ni en un millón de años podría compararse a las otras.

"_Tal vez por eso es que_…" -… Estoy enamorado de ti…

-¿Qu…Que dijiste? – Pregunta ella atónita esperando que fuera su imaginación aquello. Aun seguían aferrados tan provocadoramente.

-Estoy… enamorado… de ti… -Declara nuevamente mostrando seguridad en sus palabras. – He sido un idiota… simplemente… yo… - Suspira no encontrando la manera de revelarle las cosas que almacenaba en su corazón.

-¿Tenías miedo? – Adivina ella sorprendiéndole.-… ¿De lastimar alguien? …¿Lastimarme a mi, tal vez?

Yue mostró una perplejidad que le sorprendió a si mismo y a la muchacha que ahora se separaba de él. Ella se sentó en el sillón y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.- No es necesario que me lo digas… ni tampoco lo he adivinado.

Yue alza pragmáticamente una ceja y Seika se sonríe: no necesitaban a veces palabras para comunicarse con él. Ella siempre había sido expresiva y espontánea. Pero con relación al varón, se dejaba guiar por el instinto para saber que gesto usaría a continuación y que significaba.

-Lo supuse la noche de la fiesta- Responde con sinceridad – Cuando me besaste…- Sonrojándose más. –Pero tengo el presentimiento que tu confesión en estos momentos no es lo único que limitaba tu actitud en el pasado. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

Yue alza una ceja y ella imita su acento y añade. – "¿Acaso es importante?" Si, si es importante. Para mí.

Yue baja su cabeza un instante mostrando una tenue sonrisa. ¡Rayos: Aquella muchacha si era encantadora!

-No quiero lastimarte… -Murmura finalmente.

-¿Quién dice que lo harás? – Responde ella.- Escucha: tal vez no tenga tanta edad como tu. Tal vez desconozco el mundo. Tal vez sea una tonta sentimental… - Encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que te conozco y bastante. Se quien eres… se que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas… desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y se que jamás me lastimarías.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque siempre mantenías aquélla distancia de mí. Porque creaste un muro invisible para protegerme de algo que para mi, no existe.

-Tal vez no hoy… pero mañana te podrías arrepentir- Declara con exasperación poniéndose de pie y ella le sigue con la mirada. El simplemente se niega a verle a los ojos.- ¡Compréndeme! No soy como los demás. No soy como Yukito quien a cada momento no duda en expresarle cariño a su esposa… no soy como ese "Li" que prefiere ser golpeado por Touya antes de dejarse vencer por él. No soy como cada pareja que conocemos que no dudan besar o abrazar a su esposa. No soy ese tipo.

-A mi no me interesa que me abraces en publico o que me beses- dice poniéndose de pie y yendo a su lado. –Con que me lo demuestres como lo has hecho ahora me basta. Se lo que sientes por mi y es todo lo que me importa.

-No soy nadie. Ni siquiera me gradué de la universidad- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Apenas hice la secundaria.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?

-Cuando tengas tu titulo, tal vez si.

-Un titulo palidece a tu lado. Si te molesta puedo retirarme de la universidad. De todas maneras no quería ir a la universidad.

-Quiero que termines la universidad. – Dice con firmeza.

-Así lo haré.

-Quiero que te gradúes. – Insiste el varón.

-Sino tengo alternativa- Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Quién dice que yo no? – Sonríe la chica colgándose en su cuello. Nota la tensión instantánea a su cuerpo entrar en contacto con la piel masculina. –Pero… continuaré la universidad si me prometes que seremos pareja.

-Eso es chantaje.

-Parece que contigo eso es lo que funciona-. Declara ella mientras siente la manos masculinas apoyarse en su cintura. Seika sonríe feliz y dice - ¿Qué tal esto? Me marcho después de año nuevo… -Advirtiendo el rostro de Yue descender contra el suyo. –Mientras… vendrás a verme los fines de semana…

-Intervendré en tus estudios- Se excusa el sujeto.

-Excepto en finales o exámenes importantes- Se compromete. –Hablaremos por teléfono…-murmura contra su boca.- Y tendremos citas los fines de semana que no tenga finales…

-De acuerdo… lo intentaremos…

-Triunfaremos… -Insiste ella antes de que los labios masculinos terminaran nuevamente sobre los suyos.

-Tengo algo que contarte…- Explica él cuando se separa de sus labios. Ella niega con su rostro.

-Ahora no… papá vendrá muy pronto y quiero aprovechar esto… -Sonriendo con picardía y para su sorpresa, el rostro masculino se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de fusionar su boca nuevamente con la de ella y apretarla más hondamente contra su cuerpo.

--------

Las noticias y los reporteros inundaron el calmado pueblo como un tornado: después de la fiesta de navidad, no pasó mucho cuando los medios se hicieron eco del paradero de Sakura Monohui y pronto por deducción llegaron al pueblo. Aunque Tamechi y Tomoyo hicieron una pequeña rueda de prensa (en donde ella tenía un cabello castaño para ocultar apariencias), no tardaron mucho los tabloides en saber su verdadero nombre y sus orígenes. Ya con eso el fantasma de quién era Sakura Monohui quedó en el pasado y Tomoyo Daidouji hacía su reentrada triunfal en el mundo del espectáculo.

"Está de vuelta" y "Tomoyo es Sakura M." Rezaban los títulos de los diarios de la región y fuera de esta en sus páginas centrales. Ya no había nadie quien no supiera donde estaba Tomoyo y esta tuvo que tomar la decisión de marcharse a concluir su gira con su grupo y desaparecer de la vida de los Kinomoto para llevarles tranquilidad.

Aquel día a las seis de la mañana, fue el momento oportuno para desaparecer sin que los periodistas se dieran cuenta.

La partida de Tomoyo estuvo inundada de lágrimas y sollozos. Shinji y Sakura acudieron a su despedida mientras aguardaban que los demás miembros de la banda tomaran los coches rentados que los llevarían al aeropuerto. Shinji sollozaba contra su cuerpo diciéndole con ternura. – Te hice esto…- mostrándole una cartulina con unos dibujos infantiles y él explicaba.- Somos tu, Papá, Sakura y yo…- Explica con gesto maduro y serio (demasiado para un chiquillo de siete años) –Para que no nos olvides…

-Shinji- Dice Tomoyo colocándose a la altura del chiquillo.- Jamás podría olvidarme de ti pequeño. – Acariciando su mentón.-Siempre recordare estos ojos preciosos y tus cabellos… y tu gran cariño…

Tomoyo trataba de no llorar pero era en vano observando el rostro infantil abnegado de lágrimas que le devolvía la mirada. Él se abrazó a ella y Sakura tuvo que separarlos pues ambos no querían soltarse.

Sakura añade igual de acongojada.- Escríbeme ¿De acuerdo? No quiero volver a enterarme de nuevos secretos que tengas por ahí. –Ella asiente y se abrazan. Sakura susurra- él no te merece. Quiero que lo sepas. ¿Entendido?

Tomoyo asintió lentamente y los observó nuevamente en silencio. Tamechi vino y anunció.- Ya es hora…- palmándole el hombro y saludando con la mirada a Sakura.

-Bien… Creo que será mejor que me marche ya…

-No creo que sea buena idea que dejes tu coche aquí Tomoyo.

-úsalo. No voy a encontrarle mucho uso en la ciudad. Las giras me tendrán sumamente ocupada.

-Tomoyo.- Dice Sakura emocionada y le abraza con efusividad. – Eres como una hermana para mí.

-Y tu para mi…- Separándose finalmente de ella. –Creo que nos veremos luego…¿No? ¡No te olvides que tienes que visitarme en la ciudad!

-Si- Afirma Sakura – Prometo ir a visitarte. ¡Solo avísame cuando estarás de vuelta de la gira!

-De acuerdo. Despídeme de Shaoran Li.

-Seguro te verá primero que yo en la ciudad…- quitando sus lágrimas del rostro. Sin más palabras que decir Tomoyo se dirige al autobús deseando de todo corazón que tuviera su final estilo novela romántica: que Touya llegara cuando se sube al coche; que le dijera que era la mujer de su vida. Que la amaba… que no se fuera… que lo sentía…

Volteó una vez más, para despertar de aquel sueño: Touya no iría. Así que armándose de valor, subió al coche y la puerta fue cerrada por el conductor para segundos después, arrancar por el camino observando por el vidrio de atrás a su mejor amiga y aquel chiquillo quien le había robado el corazón.

--------------

**----------------- Dos meses después… **

-¡Increíble! – Chillaba la chica de ojos esmeraldas sentada con su novio en un elegante restaurante de la ciudad. -.¿Que hiciste? ¿Aceptaste?

Shaoran le informaba en aquéllos instantes como una importante agencia de detectives de la ciudad y todo el país le ofrecía un alto puesto en la corporación. Shaoran había pasado los últimos dos meses investigando un caso complicadísimo de robos de armas con cooperación de la policía y todo había concluido con el éxito del grupo de la Ley y el Orden y apresando a los criminales. Ya mas tranquilo había ido por Sakura a su pueblo natal a pasar unos días de descanso con Sakura, dando una oportunidad al hermano de la misma a conocerlo un poco más.

¿Conclusión? Jamás le simpatizaría a Touya Kinomoto. Cuando estaban juntos en el mismo lugar siempre se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad. Shaoran no podía evitar ser mirado con cierto recelo… y él respondía a esas miradas por igual.

Sakura significaba mucho para él y no dejaría que alguien como su hermano, se interpusiera entre ellos. Además una de las cosas que garantizaba el éxito de su relación con o sin el apoyo de su hermano, es que Sakura no se dejaba amedrentar por su actitud. Y el hecho que Touya se la pasara casi todo el día enfrascado en el trabajo ayudaba a sus momentos de estar a solas.

Sakura hablaba de todas las cosas que le ocurrían en el trabajo, en la vida o en la vida de sus amigas… y Shaoran no se cansaba de escucharla: con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios le escuchaba narrar todas las peripecias que les ocurría a todos a su alrededor sin caer en el chisme.

-A propósito…- Dice el varón en un momento que Sakura le contaba acerca de que Eriol se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y Katsumi se había marchado con él. – Supe que tuvieron una ceremonia por la iglesia. Finalmente como debía ser…

-Fue hermosísima…- Suspira la ojos verdes. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me encontré con Eriol en la ciudad. Según me contó estaba allí terminando algunos asuntos para irse de Luna de Miel con Katsumi.

-Así es. Armaron la boda en cuestión de una semana. No se como lo hicieron pero les quedó hermosa. Fue la comidilla de la región…

-Debiste verte hermosa con tu traje de dama…- Le dice el sujeto sonriéndole.

La chica se sonroja para añadir.- Pues eso decía Havid. – Aclara para que Shaoran le entienda.- El Amigo de Nakuru.

-¡Ah! ¡El árabe!

-Así es.

-Eriol me habló de eso cuando le pregunté por su prima. –Sonriéndole con confianza.- ¿Quién habría creído que Havid era un Príncipe de Arabia?

-Todos le creímos un mero comerciante. Pero me dijo Katsumi ahora que estuvieron en Arabia unos días que vive en un palacio enorme cerca de la playa. Nakuru vive como una reina y la boda será dentro de unos meses. Nakuru tiene que aprender primero unas cuantas costumbres de Arabia y el idioma para poder contraer matrimonio.

-¿Cómo Nakuru cayó en eso? Me dijiste que lo odiaba.

-¡Y así era! Pero ni Katsumi o yo nos explicamos. El sujeto es muy prepotente y algo dominante. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Según Touya es precisamente lo que Nakuru necesitaba…

Shaoran guardó silencio hasta el postre y el café. Hasta que por fin dijo.- ¿Tomoyo estuvo en la boda? Después de todo Katsumi es su hermana… o media hermana.

-Así es. Estuvo en la boda. Pero solo duró una hora y algo…

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó con ella y Touya?

-Simplemente no lo se. Creo que ni siquiera se hablaron.- Suspira Sakura algo entristecida.- Tomoyo cantó una bellísima canción en mitad de la ceremonia que nos hizo a todos llorar y suspirar. Incluso a los novios quienes no se resistieron a abrazarle a mitad de la ceremonia matrimonial. Touya sin embargo… Touya evitó a toda costa verse con ella… sin embargo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Finalmente Tomoyo se fue. Me contó que estaba en mitad de la grabación del disco y se dio la escapada para ir a la boda –Negando con su rostro.- A veces quisiera abofetearlo.

-No niego que yo también- Pasando su mano por la quijada donde aun le dolía a veces al recordar los golpes de los cuales fue victima.- ¿Algún pariente de Katsumi, estuvo presente?

-No. – Negó con su cabeza. – Su madre estuvo con nosotras mientras se colocaba el traje de novia pero se quedó a solas con ella unos instantes. En verdad fue una sorpresa para todos que estuviera allí.

Una sorpresa pensó Shaoran. Una sorpresa preparada por Eriol. Gracias a la amistad entre el detective y el empresario, no tardaron mucho para dar con la madre de Eriol. Para Shaoran fue una sorpresa que ambos se reconocieran mutuamente durante la reunión que tuvo lugar unos días antes de la boda. Shaoran no sabía de donde se conocían con anterioridad, pero no dudaba que se sorprendieron bastante al verse nuevamente.

-Katsumi me contó que su mamá la extorsionaba. – Habla Sakura repentinamente.- No trabaja… siempre le exigía que le mandara dinero. Por eso era que vivía en aquella pensión y manejaba tal coche. Su mamá le exigía dinero cada vez que se veían y ella no podía negarse. Era su mamá.

-Supongo que así es. Todos tenemos un deber con los padres aunque estos no se lo merezcan.

-Me da pena por ella. Nunca tuvo lo que se merecía… es tan buena persona…

-Opino lo mismo. Siempre se sintió culpable por lo que pasó con Tomoyo y sus padres. ¿Has sabido si Tomoyo y ella han seguido en contacto?

-Creo que si. No se bien… - Afirma dubitativa. – Tomoyo me ha escrito al correo y llamado en par de ocasiones… claro al teléfono de la joyería. No me ha dicho nada concreto acerca de Katsumi. Y por otro lado Tomoyo se mantiene muy ocupada.

-El grupo se ha hecho más famoso que nunca. La vida secreta de Sakura Monohui ha sido un éxito… eso le ha traído montones de solicitudes de entrevistas y conciertos. No hay un solo canal que no cambie en donde no se hable de la cantante más misteriosa de todos los tiempos.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Yo no tuve descanso por una semana corrida con los tabloides llamándome para una entrevista.

-Supongo que si. Nadie ha podido esconder nada de los tabloides como lo hizo Tomoyo y ellos se están vengando de cierta manera- Afirma con seguridad. - ¿Molestaron a tu hermano?

-Al menos no se dejó molestar. Se marchó por una semana a acampar río arriba… se llevó a Shinji con él…

-Así que… estuviste una semana solita… ¿Qué habrás hecho con ese tiempo de libertad? – Pregunta Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ay no se… en verdad… creo que salí con dos o tres sujetos…- sonríe coqueta.

-.¿Alguien a quien conozca?

Sakura niega con su rostro y aproxima su cabeza al rostro masculino para rozar sus labios con lentitud y ternura. Ya después de unos momentos de intercambio de besos cortos y superficiales ambos se separan: Ella con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura diciendo.- Este color si que te queda bien…

-Sha…Shaoran…- Murmura ella extasiada.

-No quiero pensar que te sonrojabas así con alguien más en mi ausencia.

-¡No he tenido tiempo de nada! Estoy entrenando a la nueva dependienta de la joyería y esto toma tiempo.

-Cierto. ¿Cómo te va con ello?

-Bien. Por lo menos es tan inteligente. No tan eficiente como Katsumi pero está aprendiendo.

-¿Katsumi te ha dicho si vuelve a trabajar contigo?

-Eso creo. Eriol no le impide trabajar…- sonriendo mas añade.- Creo que lo volvería loco si no la deja trabajar.

-No dudo que así sea.

-Además ella insiste en pagar la mitad del coche que Eriol le regaló como obsequio de bodas. – Negando con su cabeza- La muchacha es incorregible.

-Supongo que si, pero Hiragizawa sabe lo que hace. Buscará la manera de convencerla. Aunque tenga que trabajar para él o Nakuru.

-Dudo que Nakuru vuelva pronto por lo que la tienda también ha caído en la administración de Empresas Hiragizawa- Cambiando el tema añade- ¿Qué harás al final? ¿Tomarás el trabajo que te ofrecieron en la ciudad…?

-Es un cargo muy importante.-Analiza en voz alta.

-Bastante…- Afirma Sakura dándole la razón.

-Muchas horas de trabajo. Demasiadas responsabilidades. – Dice con la palma de Sakura entre sus manos y haciendo círculos en ella con su pulgar. -Más de las que tengo ahora…

-Entiendo. Nuestros momentos para vernos se reducirían…- Dice Sakura con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro y sus pupilas.

-Exacto. Tengo demasiadas cosas que perder en caso que aceptara.

-Es algo para pensar.

-Si. No quisiera perderme la oportunidad de…- sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta unos sobres y los colocó enfrente de Sakura. – Vacacionar – Encogiéndose de hombros añade con cierto rubor. – Una vez Katsumi regrese… podrá hacerse cargo de la joyería.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He hablado con ella. Y con Eriol. Están de acuerdo que ella te reemplace en tu ausencia- Extendiendo los sobres hacía Sakura y dice con una mirada conspiradora- Ábrelos.

Sakura toma los sobres en sus manos y los abre para leer su contenido. Estupefacta observa sorprendida a Shaoran unos segundos después para decir.- Son… Son dos pasajes… a China.- Observando finalmente el rostro de Shaoran.- ¿Quieres que…

-Vayas a China conmigo – Admite entrelazando sus manos con las de ellas- A Conocer a mis parientes… unas cortas vacaciones. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura no se lo creía ¿Estaba a punto de Embarcarse a China con Shaoran? ¿A conocer a sus parientes?

-¡Es increíble! ¿Acaso …

-Lo estás pensando demasiado.

-.¿Que dirá Touya? – fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Tal vez le haga bien.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Se que adoras a tu hermano Sakura. Pero un buen tiempo a solas, le hará recapacitar. Desde que Tomoyo y él rompieron has estado ahí para él.

-El me necesita.

-El necesita a Tomoyo. Y tú necesitas tu vida. –Le dijo con firmeza.- Admiro como te preocupas por él pero es momento que Touya se embarque en su propia vida. – Sakura seguía notándose insegura y Shaoran insiste hablándole despacito y cerca de su rostro.- Creo que ya es hora que Touya se independice de ti… y te aseguro que una vez que lo haga recapacitará.

-¿Crees que él y Tomoyo vuelvan?

-Sakura: Pude ver el día de la golpiza que Touya y Tomoyo tienen un entendimiento que pocas parejas lo tienen. Él si estuvo tan seguro de casarse con ella es porque en verdad la ama. No dudo que ella lo ame más de lo que se merece tu hermano… pero… unos días solo lo harán reconsiderarlo.

-¿Qué pasó con Monohui?

-Aun no hay noticias de él. Pero lo siguen buscando.

-Es increíble que él se confabulara con alguien para hacerle daño a Katsumi.

-Y a Tomoyo también. Encontrar las huellas del sujeto que era su cómplice fue un golpe magistral. Encontramos esas huellas en la caja fuerte de la joyería y también en el vehiculo de Katsumi. Ambos enfrentan cargos.

-¿Crees que salió del país?

-Si sabía lo que le convenía, claro que si- Afirma Li seguro. – Eriol mientras tanto tiene unos guardaespaldas alrededor de Katsumi y he hablado con el representante de la banda de Tomoyo; mantendrán una vigilancia notable alrededor de ella pero no para desesperarla.

-He sabido por Tomoyo que en donde ella graba hay una vigilancia bastante palpable pero está demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por ello.

-¿Y Tu hermano?

Sakura se encoge de hombros pero no duda que aquella tristeza en Tomoyo y en su hermano sean razones palpables para el cabezota de Touya tomar una decisión y volver con su amiga.

---------

El día estaba bien frío pero aun así, dejaba la nota encima de la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos infantiles escudriñaron la repisa encontrando el frasco donde Sakura usualmente guardaba el cambio de la casa y lo tomó colocando en este, también gran parte de su mesada y lo insertó en la mochila cerrándola.

Touya se había ausentado por el fin de semana para resolver su situación con el banco de perlas, dejándolo con Sakura. Excusándose que se sentía mal, Shinji se quedó en casa mientras Sakura salió con Shaoran Li a buscar un medicamento a la farmacia. Tendría bastante tiempo para irse en autobús. Ya cuando saliera, Sakura y Shaoran no podrían hacer nada.

Cuando llega finalmente al pueblo, toma un autobús que lo lleva a la parada de buses a las afueras del pueblo. Compra un boleto y muchos lo miran extrañado pues es muy pequeño para estar comprando tarifas pero se escucha tan convencido que le venden lo que quiere.

Sentado en una banca saca de sus pertenencias una revista y comienza a ojearla. Allí dice que Sakura Monohui y su banda se encontraban grabando su nuevo disco. ¡Dos meses sin ver o saber de Tomoyo! Había hablado con ella un día que llamó al móvil de Sakura: Tomoyo se escuchaba triste. Pero afirmaba cuando el chiquillo tomó la llamada que seguía siendo su mejor amigo siempre.

Aquello fue suficiente para tomar las medidas necesarias en sus propias manos, a cualquier precio.

----------

Sakura llega a la casa acompañada de Li y observa a su alrededor no viendo a Shinji delante del televisor. Shaoran se queda al pie de las escaleras mientras Sakura sube a buscarle. Al no encontrarle se dirige a Shaoran declarando.- No está arriba… -Mostrando su consternación. - ¿Dónde estará?

Shaoran frunce su rostro y ambos se dirigen a la cocina para encontrar la nota encima de la mesa. "No se preocupen por mi. Voy a donde Tomoyo. PD. Tomé tu móvil. Shinji"

-¡Lo voy a matar! – Declara Sakura releyendo el mensaje. Shaoran lo toma en sus manos.

-Después que tu hermano lo mate. Tenemos que llamar a Tomoyo.

-Creo que está de gira. No creo que llegue a verla. ¿Cómo sabrá buscarla? ¡Es una ciudad enorme!

-Calma.- Dice Shaoran tratando de tranquilizarla. –Si tomó esa decisión es porque está muy seguro de lo que hace.

-¡No podemos depender de eso! ¡Hay que comunicarse con las autoridades! ¡Ir a la parada del autobús!

-¿Crees que alguien le venderá un boleto de autobús a un niño de siete años? –Pregunta Shaoran inquieto pero más calmado que ella.- Llamemos a la comisaría y vamos a buscarlo: tiene que estar cerca ¿no?

Mientras los adultos meditaban un chiquillo se pone de pie. Cuando el bus llega, Shinji lo toma y duraría unas ocho horas en él para luego montarse en otro autobús.

----------

-¿Dices que viene para acá?

-¡Eso te estoy diciendo! – Reclama Sakura por el teléfono a su mejor amiga. Shaoran conversaba con un amigo policía de la ciudad.- Compró un boleto de autobús. Según la encargada, hará escala en otro sitio y de ahí está en camino hacía la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no detuvieron el autobús?

-Shaoran no lo creyó pertinente: Shinji podría asustarse y extraviarse. Entonces sería peor. Dice que es mejor que termine su recorrido.- Dudando un instante.- . ¿Podrías ir a recogerlo a la parada? ¡Estamos muy preocupados!

-Claro que si Sakura.- Promete muy preocupada por el chico. -¿Qué dice Touya de todo esto?

Sakura duda unos instantes y finalmente responde.- Aun no lo sabe.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Está río arriba. La señal de los teléfonos no llega allá. Tomoyo: por favor cuídalo. Tomaremos un autobús inmediatamente Touya llegue a casa.

-¿Shaoran Li vendrá por él?

Sakura observó a Shaoran un instante.- Si. Pero ahora mismo no hay autobuses funcionando. Tendremos que esperar a mañana.

-Entiendo. Salgo ahora mismo a buscarlo.

-Tomoyo: un millón de gracias.

-No es problema Sakura- Colgando la llamada.

Tomoyo salió de aquel estudio de grabación explicando adonde iba y rogando que la información proporcionada en la estación de autobuses fuera certera sobre la hora de llegada de Shinji. Portando una gorra deportiva y chaquetas grandes, se dirigió a la estación rogando que nadie la reconociera y se colocó unas gafas de sol grandes. Cuando el chiquillo descendió del autobús, Tomoyo sintió un respiro de alivio al verlo sano y salvo.

Sorprendido el chiquillo quien si reconoció a la mujer, corrió a su encuentro y Tomoyo se abrazó a él como si hubieran pasado vidas desde la última vez que lo vio. Shinji feliz de volver a ver a esa mujer solo le pregunta.- ¿Tía Sakura te llamó, cierto?

-Si, me llamó- Separándose de él y revisándole con ímpetu.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? Parece que no has comido nada… que alegría me da verte- Abrazándole nuevamente con fuerza.

-A mi también… Tomoyo… me estás sacando el aire…- Sintiéndose falto de oxigeno ante el aferre de la joven.

-¡No sabes el susto que nos has dado! No solo a mí: Sakura está al morirse con tu escapada.

-No fue una escapada- Dice a la mujer separarse del chiquillo.- Solo vine aquí a hablar contigo. – Añade con una seriedad algo intimidante.

En ese momento el estomago del chiquillo gruñó y se avergonzó. Tomoyo toma su mano y declaró,.- Vamos a comer algo. Luego vendrás al estudio conmigo pues estoy grabando.

-¡Al estudio! ¿Con los de la banda? – Viéndole asentir y agrega- ¡Eso es fantástico! Vine con una revista con una entrevista a ustedes y más noticias. ¡Sería fantástico conseguir sus autógrafos! Perdí el compacto que me firmaron aquella vez tu y Tamechi.

-¿Qué lo perdiste?

-No se. Creo que papá me lo escondió.- Declara ingenuamente caminando al lado de Tomoyo hasta el coche y pregunta.- ¿Y este coche?

-Me lo prestaron en la disquera- Abriendo la puerta del pequeño compacto. Pronto estaban en una cafetería a unas dos cuadras de la disquera. El chiquillo pidió hamburguesas con patatas y una malteada. Cuando termina de comer Tomoyo le pregunta- ¿Sabes como se pondrá tu papá cuando se entere que no estás en casa?

-Pretendo regresar antes de que se de cuenta… - Dice con un tono tan serio que Tomoyo por un instante se lo creyó.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, tengo que volver para mañana en la noche. No creo que Tía Sakura le diga que no estoy. ¡La mataría si supiera que me escapé estando ella a cargo de mi cuidado!

-¿Sabes? Creo que eres tan perspicaz que podrías bien cuidar de Tu tía Sakura y no viceversa.

-También lo creo a veces. – dice el niño con una sencillez que aturdía a Tomoyo. –Oye Tomoyo ¿Es verdad que ya no quieres a papá?

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Tomoyo se borró. Ella interroga- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu papá acaso?

-No. No papá- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Papá casi habla de nada. –Tomando una patata en sus manos y untándole ketchup.- Aunque creo que… ¿Tú sigues queriendo a papá, cierto Tomoyo? – Atrayendo su mirada de manera espontánea.- Es decir… ¿No estás molesta por lo que te hizo? Tía Sakura dice que es un patán y debió de remedir sus errores pero ya conoces a papá. No da su brazo a torcer.

-No estoy enojada con tu papá. Estoy triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me quería como yo lo quiero a él.

-¿Qué hablas? ¡Pero si está loco por ti!

El chiquillo con aquello atrajo todas las miradas a su alrededor. Tomoyo se abochornó y Shinji bajó su cabeza apenado.

-Shinji: tienes que ser adulto para…

-No me vengas con eso tú también Tomoyo. Es la misma historia que usa conmigo en casa- Agrega haciendo un puchero y bajando su mirada- Me subestiman porque no he llegado a la pubertad.

Tomoyo no puede reprimir una risa ante aquel comentario. –Bueno fuiste capaz de venir en autobús hasta aquí.

-Es cierto. Y me admirarán por eso luego que me quiten el castigo una vez regrese. Pero no para asuntos entre hombres y mujeres- Dice dejando su vaso de malteada sobre la mesa.- Tomoyo ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi mamá?

Tomoyo buscó su mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre las pequeñas en un gesto de cariño. Shinji indagó su mirada para escucharla decirle.- Nada me daría mas gusto. Pero sabes que el yo quererlo, simplemente no basta.

-Tomoyo…- hipa el chiquillo mostrando unos ojos sollozando y se rasca la nariz con un gesto de nerviosismo declarando.- Lamento que papá sea un tonto.

-No digas eso…

-Si lo es. Tía Sakura siempre lo dice. ¡Si había que verlo el día de la boda de Katsumi con Hiragizawa! Te miraba con unos ojos… Tomoyo… ¿Si él te lo pidiera…

-No lo hará…

-Si te lo pidiera. ¿Lo perdonarías?

Tomoyo sonrió apenaba con el chiquillo: desearlo no bastaba solamente. Tenía en verdad que ver el padre del chiquillo.

Y era un hombre que simplemente no quería perdonarle.

--------

-¿Cómo pudo escaparse Sakura? Se supone que la adulta eres tú. – Le reclama el moreno a su hermana con la nota que este dejó en la casa. Touya había regresado antes de lo anticipado para descubrir si Sakura y ese "condenado chino" estaban viéndose a escondidas cuando él le dijo que no se vieran mientras la casa estuviera a solas.

Si se encontró con Shaoran: pero también con la sorpresa que su hijo se había marchado solo a buscar a Tomoyo. Aquello no le cayó en gracia una vez Sakura le explicó que no era una broma mal sana ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Y lo soy Touya! – le responde frenética su hermana.- ¡Pero como puedes ver, tu hijo tiene mente propia! Y la edad también. ¡SE fue y punto! Hizo lo que debiste hacer semanas…

-¡Tu también le diste ese ejemplo!

-.¿Ah si? ¿Y cuando si se puede saber?

-¡Cuando te escapaste a verte con ese condenado chino!

-¡No hables de Shaoran de esa manera! Tú tienes la culpa de que esto pasara. Si te hubieras ido a buscar a tomoyo, nada de esto habría pasado. Shinji estaría arriba haciendo su tarea o durmiendo.

-¡Y tu debiste darle parte a las autoridades desde ayer!

-No lo hice porque Shinji podría asustarse si veía a los policías…

-Pues lo hará cuando me vea a mí. Porque cuando lo encuentre se quedará sin revés.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡No le pegarás a mi sobrino solo por hacer lo que debiste hacer hace tiempo!

-¿Crees que no lo se con un demonio? ¿Crees que para mi ha sido sencillo quedarme sin hacer nada y no ir por ella?

-Touya…

-¡LA AMO SAKURA! La amo con todas mis fuerzas y soy tan terco que me niego a creer lo que siento aquí… - Señalando su pecho.- ¡Pero simplemente no voy a permitir que me haga añicos el corazón! No de nuevo…

-No sabía que habías amado a Kaho.

-A Kaho no- Dice algo a la defensiva pero sentándose. –Estaba enamorado antes de Kaho. -.Sakura lo observaba notando de debajo de esa coraza orgullosa y prepotente existía un hombre de carne y hueso que probablemente se lamentaba de la pérdida de la única mujer que había amado jamás. –Fui un estúpido… - Pasando sus manos frenéticamente por su rostro. – Un completo idiota. La alejé de mí porque simplemente no le encontré sentido a estar juntos.

-¿Te avergonzabas de ella?

-No. Me avergonzaba de mi mismo.- Dice Touya con ironía. – "Enamorado de una muchacha que podía ser tu hermana menor" o peor aun "Alguien que era la mejor amiga de mi hermanita menor"

Sakura escuchaba aquello sorprendida. Sus ojos mostraron su estupor ante su relato. Finalmente cuando analiza todo y el silencio cae entre ellos interroga.- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Era la chica que amaste en aquel entonces?

Touya asiente en un profundo silencio. Sakura observaba el arrepentimiento que se filtraba en su mirada.

-Tienes que pedirle perdón.

-No es tan fácil. Me lo ha dado tantas veces…- suspira.- Una vez mas no funcionará.

-Funcionará.

-Que tonterías dices. Lees demasiadas novelas románticas.

-No eres un hombre perfecto Touya. Eso estamos claros. Pero si eres el hombre perfecto para ella. – Touya miró a sus ojos verdes y la seguridad que le irradiaban le llenaban de un extraño deseo: Deseo que sus palabras fueran verdad. –Ella te ama… Habla de la misma forma que lo has hecho… como has hecho conmigo- Poniéndose de pie.- Ve a donde ella.

-Es muy tarde.

-No. Aun no. Tomoyo te quiere hermano. Por alguna extraña y loca razón que nunca terminaré de comprender.- Dice instándolo a ponerse de pie. –Ahora mismo iremos a la ciudad…

-Sakura.- notándose inseguro.

-No me hagas rogarte- Dice ella con firmeza. -¿La amas? ¿La sigues amando? ¿Darías tu vida por ella?

Touya analizó un instante lo que Sakura le decía. Si la amaba. La seguía amando y creía que nunca pasaría aquel sentimiento. Y definitivamente daría su vida por ella.

Porque Sakura tenía que ser mas intuitivo que él no lo entendía. Tal vez porque creció siendo una chica llena de ilusiones y sumamente feliz. Igual él, pero había siempre algo en su personalidad que difería de la de su hermana. Tal vez el hecho de siempre haber tenido sentimientos contradictorios dirigidos a cierta mujer de ojos azules: sentimientos que colocaban a su corazón y su lógica en discusiones interminables; Entre el amarla y si él merecía que ella le amara.

El hecho que aquella mujer fuera una artista de notable renombre destruyó aquello. ¿Qué tenía un cazador de perlas para ofrecerle a una mujer que parecía tenerlo todo en su vida? ¿Qué podría él ofrecerle?

Nada. Pero él tampoco perdería nada intentando una vez mas conseguir el perdón… y tal vez, ganando algo más…

Touya pregunta con lentitud. -Sakura ¿Tienes su dirección?

Ganar al amor de su vida.

**-----------**

El timbre sonó y Tomoyo se levantó buscando su bata de dormir en la habitación en penumbras. El semi lujoso apartamento de dos habitaciones se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad cuando ella se dirigía mientras se amarraba la bata sobre su pijama y a la par ella iba encendiendo luces.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunta para no abrir la puerta sin escuchar quien era.

El tono de voz casi le hace desmayarse.- Soy yo. …- una pausa que pareció siglos antes de escuchar.- Touya.

Tomoyo casi se cae al suelo sino se sostiene por el pomo de la puerta. Nerviosa al instante comenzó a debatir si abrir o no la puerta.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Touya escuchara la mujer abrir la puerta y notarla en sus ropas de dormir y el cabello algo enmarañado mientras él estaba con pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos cerrados, camisa blanca y sobre estas un abrigo negro largo.

Para Tomoyo se veía tan guapo como siempre. Tomoyo percibe el aroma de una colonia masculina que le inunda sus sentidos.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunta después de admirarla unos segundos.

Tomoyo se ajusta más su bata contra su cuerpo y se hace a un lado. – Eso depende si vienes a ocasionar una guerra.

Touya pasa por su lado notando Tomoyo que tan alto era el sujeto. ¿O siempre fue así?

"_Contrólate por todos los cielos. Parecieras una colegiala"_ piensa la mujer al cerrar detrás de él la puerta.

-Vine en son de paz. ¿Dónde está Shinji?

-Dormido. No durmió en un día completo y está sumamente cansado. - Touya nota la elegante estancia del lugar: sofás blancos en piel. Mesa de cristal en el centro de la estancia. Mas allá un comedor lujoso de ocho sillas y cuadros muy contemporáneos por doquier. No parecía ser el mismo lugar donde podía vivir Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo trata de atraer su mirada preguntándole.- ¿Acaso piensas llevártelo esta noche?

Touya observa a su alrededor no respondiendo su pregunta: Simplemente se limita a contemplar todos los muebles y adornos que hay en el lugar. No encontraba nada allí que le relacionara con la mujer delante de él.

-¿Touya? – Pregunta ella al verlo distraído y dice cruzada de brazos.- ¿Acaso me escuchaste?

-Creo que no. – Admite – Lo siento… pero no.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Touya se disculpaba?

-¿Aquí vives?

-Así es.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Dos años más o menos.

-No se parece a ti. – Le comenta sorprendiéndole.

-¿Cómo sabes sino se parece a mi? No hace mucho me dijiste que Sakura Monohui no era Tomoyo Daidouji. – Añade con acidez.

Touya le miró con intensidad, robándole el aliento a Tomoyo… y el lo sabía.

-Pareciera que vivieras atrapada en una máscara.

Tomoyo se aturdía con sus comentarios cada vez más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso no podía esperar a la mañana siguiente para ir por su hijo?

Carraspeando Tomoyo dice a duras penas.- Tu hijo duerme. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana por él?

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? Pareciera que me tienes miedo. – Alzando una ceja perspicazmente.

-.No, no… yo no te tengo miedo. ¿Qué te hace decir que tengo miedo de ti?

-Tu actitud. – Responde con simpleza- Pareces asustada.

-La última vez que nos vimos dijiste cosas muy fuertes- Responde con firmeza no descruzándose de brazos. –Como puedes entender no quiero mas guerra. No necesito más problemas.

-Yo tampoco. Pero ya dije que no vine a pelear. Vine a recuperar a mi hijo.

-Se que es tu hijo. Pero él me tiene estima. ¿Tonto de su parte? Tal vez, pero tonto de mi parte también: lo adoro.- Dice comenzando a sollozar. - ¿Crees que es fácil para mi…

-Lo entiendo. Pero quisiera que…

-¿Quieres que, Touya? – Le corta a la defensiva y recuperando el control.

-No se. – Responde finalmente.

-Tu hijo duerme ahora mismo. Ven mañana por él. -Dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla. Pero en el intento su mano quedó sobre el pomo de la puerta y la de Touya sobre la de ella.

Tomoyo sentía su aroma masculino entrelazado con la colonia y el calor de su cuerpo. Su figura entre el cuerpo de él y la puerta de madera le estremece el cuerpo y el alma.

-No he podido olvidarte… no puedo olvidar… - Murmura él para que ella le escuchara. Tomoyo sentía su corazón latirle a martillazos en su pecho. – Quisiera con tantas ganas borrar todo lo que dije de nuestras vidas, Tomoyo. No puedo competir con tu vida ahora…

-Nadie te pidió que competieras Touya. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión. – Añade ella en un susurro.

-No puedo brindarte la vida que tienes siendo estrella de rock. – Declara retirando la mano de Tomoyo del pomo de la puerta y estrechándole contra la de él: jugaba sensualmente con sus dedos haciendo círculos cortos con su pulgar contra la piel de la palma de ella. –Apenas soy un cazador de perlas. De un pueblo pequeño y no muy conocido.

-Lo se. – Dice ella apoyando la cabeza contra la madera y agachando su mirada: sentía sus ojos arder. Y su piel electrificada por el roce masculino. –Pero yo… yo siempre… te vi diferente. – Haciendo una pausa para controlar su inminente nerviosismo.- siempre te admiré… te quería a pesar que… bueno… -Tartamudeaba.

Touya lentamente la volteó de frente a él buscando su mirada. Y la encontró: aquella mirada azulada llena de esperanza y al mismo tiempo, de un amor infinito que le fascinaba y le hipnotizaba. Aquellos labios que podían hacerle suspirar un millón de veces su dulce nombre. No podía decir que ella miró a otro de la manera que siempre le miró a él.

Sabía que significaba en la vida de Tomoyo.

Y lo que ella significaba en la de él.

-Quisiera decir tantas cosas… - Murmura él bajando su rostro contra el de la chica.- Si me lo permitieras… pero luego…- finalmente rozando sus labios con los de ella momentáneamente pero para sentir un gozo indescriptible del cual no tuvo ninguno en mucho tiempo: al besarla sintió como si finalmente su vida tuviera sentido de ser y su futuro estuviera incluido al de ella.

Tomoyo respondió sus besos por unos momentos para luego retirarse y huir a su agarre. -¡No! No Touya- Alejándose de él e interpuso uno de los sofás del lugar entre ella y él. –Tienes que irte…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo preguntas? –Cruzándose de brazos. – ¡No tengo fuerzas para más Touya! ¡Para que me hales y me empujes cuando acabes conmigo! Ya simplemente no tengo las fuerzas para pelear.

-Yo no vine para pelear. – Declara con un tono de voz calmado pero a la vez algo abatido. –vine a…

-¿A que?

-Vine…

El silencio cae entre ambos por unos instantes. Touya suspira resignado tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. No se escuchaba nada en aquel departamento más que sus respiraciones.

Finalmente Touya replica.- Merezco tu rechazo. Lo se pequeña. Se que es el castigo que merezco. Pero mi vida es una total confusión sin ti. Es peor que años atrás. – Le confiesa con arrepentimiento.- No comprendo tu vida ahora. Jamás podría darte todo lo que tienes aquí…

-¡Lo que tengo aquí no soy yo, Touya! No dice nada de quien soy. De acuerdo, me gusta cantar. Pero no es lo único en mi vida. ¿Acaso nunca comprendiste que yo prefiero una vida tranquila en una casa pequeña alrededor de personas a las cuales amar? El dinero no siempre compra la felicidad. En mi caso y el de mi familia, siempre te mantiene rodeados por escándalos. Mira el resultado de mi vida: Acusada de asesinato, la traición de mi padre, la muerte de mi madre, la ingratitud de mi tío. Todo dado por el dinero. A mi el dinero no me importa.

-Lo se…

-¡No lo demostraste aquella noche!

-Lo se.

-¡No lo sabes! Aun así me lastimaste. Dos meses han pasado… ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Para que decidieras venir aquí, tu hijo debió de venir aquí! ¿Qué te dice eso?

-Mi maldición es ser un orgulloso Tomoyo- Dice Touya no defendiéndose pero sus ojos mostraban tanto remordimiento. –Aquel día que te propuse matrimonio fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Por primera vez me sentía completo. Los demás se percataron de lo que yo jamás fui capaz de notar. Te extraño… la casa se siente vacía sin ti. Ahí es que me di cuenta que mi vida sin ti sería vacía y sin sentido. Yo me siento vacío sin ti… - Haciendo una pausa.- Pero nada es comparado con tu perdón.

Tomoyo permanecía firme en su posición pero su cuerpo estaba relajado escuchando lo que le decía.

-Te pido, por favor… que me perdones… que me perdones por todo lo que te hice. Solo eso… tu perdón… mas nada… me marcho inmediatamente escuche que me perdonas. Pero no exigiré mas nada de ti… no merezco mas nada de ti.

-Touya… - Murmura ella con desconcierto. –Yo… quisiera… es decir…

-.Lo se. No basta con querer el perdón.

-No me malinterpretes pero…- Nota como la espalda de Touya se mantenía recta mientras sus ojos oscuros reflejan un dolor palpable. Quería decir que lo perdonaba. Pero si él era orgulloso ella también tenía un orgullo que fue lastimado con su indiferencia y su orgullo.

Pero el silencio lo decía todo. Por lo menos para Touya: No era tan fácil decir "Te perdono"

Cuando ella giró su mirada al otro lado para no verlo a los ojos el hombre determinó que era el momento de marcharse.

-Entiendo. Créeme que lo comprendo. Comprendo sino quieres saber de mí más. - Touya se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta. Anuncia con lentitud- Vendré por Shinji mañana a las diez. Buenas noches y…- haciendo una pausa.- Disculpa las molestias. – Cerrando la puerta tras él.

**---------- Continuará. **

**Saludos a todos después de un mes de ausencia. Me disculpo culpando a la conexión de Internet que me estuvo dando muchos problemas además de los finales de la universidad. Como pueden darse cuenta ya estamos en la recta final de "Rodeados por el Escándalo" Gracias a todos aquellos quienes se mantuvieron a la par de la trama y los que me brindaban su apoyo mediante sus correos o RR. Gracias infinitas a todos ustedes que me vienen siguiendo desde "Princesa del Cerezo" y quienes me apoyan ahora mismo en "Alguien a mi Medida". Un beso a cada uno y nos leeremos en el capitulo final. **

**¡Un beso! **


	22. Chapter 22

"_**Rodeados Por El Escándalo"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

**-_Capitulo 22 y Final – "Demuestro cuanto te quiero"_**

**_------_**

_**Si hay algo mas bonito que sentirte respirar**_

_**que venga tu Dios y me lo muestre**_

_**en la dulzura de tu rostro se dibujan sueños**_

_**que con tristeza ignoro**_

_**Como dormir y perder este momento?**_

_**en que adoro tu silencio**_

_**Esperare despierta**_

_**en esta oscuridad**_

_**cuando llegue la luz**_

_**vere tus ojos brillar**_

_**Ese primer destello en tus pupilas**_

_**es el mejor regalo de toda una vida**_

_**como dormir y perder este momento?**_

_**en que adoro tu silencio**_

_**Esperare despierta**_

_**en esta oscuridad**_

_**cuando llegue la luz**_

_**vere tus ojos brillar**_

"_**Esperaré despierta" **_

_**La 5ta Estación. **_

**_-------------------- _**

-Señor. La señora Taimachini le busca.

-Hágala pasar. – Habla Hiragizawa enderezando su chaqueta. En el momento que la mujer entra en el recinto, Eriol nota cierto aire de similitud con quien era en aquellos momentos la señora Hiragizawa. – Señora Taimachini: Gracias por venir.- Extendiéndole la mano. La mujer la toma y Eriol se la besa con elegancia.

-Le recuerdo. Usted estaba el día aquel en la joyería donde trabaja mi hija.- habla la mujer de cabellos bucleados y labios sensuales. Su mirada aunque era atractiva carecía de todo sentido de candidez o gentileza. Eran castaños como los de Katsumi pero contrario a la segunda, esta mujer delante de él mostraba una mirada de perspicacia y astucia que su hija carecía.

-Y luego nos vimos brevemente en la boda. – Invitándole a sentarse. –Me sorprende en verdad su solicitud de reunirnos.

Ella observa con sigilo a su alrededor y luego al hombre delante de ella y nota la banda platinada en su dedo anular. Sonríe para decir.- Digo que se tomó muchas molestias para localizarme para aquel día. Sabe que mi viaje aquí no fue fácil…- comienza diciendo mostrándose algo desconfiada pero también apresurada. - … Aunque tuvo la amabilidad de enviarme el pasaje…

-Sin embargo no se quedó para las fotos de la boda.

-¿Para que quedarme? Podría encontrarme con el padre de Katsumi. Y era lo último que deseaba.

-.Sin embargo el caballero en cuestión no fue invitado.- la mujer enarcó una ceja.- Como puede imaginarse la presencia del sujeto no traería sino inconvenientes. No solo para mi esposa, sino también para otra de las invitadas.- Dando aquel punto por zanjado agrega- Agradezco de todas formas que acudiera a la invitación. A Katsumi le agradó tenerle allí. Aunque fuera por breves momentos.

La mujer entendió su indirecta en el tema. –Si, bueno en cierta forma por la manera que logró convencerme cubriendo todos los gastos fue que pude ir: el dinero no aparece en las aceras.-Haciendo una pausa para notar la lujosa oficina donde se encontraba.- Como comprenderá mi hija mantenía ciertos gastos que yo misma no puedo costearme actualmente.

-Creía que Katsumi había vendido un prendedor que le obsequié para darle dinero. Incluso se lo mandó dos días antes de la boda. Un día antes de yo mandar el pasaje y el dinero para gastos. O sea en pocas palabras, el dinero no era el problema.

-¿Eso hizo? Vaya… nunca averiguo donde consigue el dinero: simplemente le hago conocer mi necesidad.- Eriol se nota tenso por su actitud tan sincera y desprendida para su hija y sonríe para añadir.- Simplemente necesito dinero y ella lo sabe. Me lo debe por ser mi hija. Es poco el precio por darle la vida.

-Señora: Déjeme expresarle mi opinión respecto a toda esta situación; Creo que viene

Siendo hora que usted comience a desprenderse económicamente de su hija.

La mujer borra su sonrisa para notar la seriedad con que aquel hombre le revelaba sus deseos. -No comprende usted la situación. – Añade con voz grave.

-No. Creo que usted no la comprende. – dice Eriol con un tono de voz que no daba espacio a réplica. - Mis padres son ciertamente unos desinteresados sentimentales en mí y yo lo acepto. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera respondieron a la invitación de la boda; no me molestó en aquel momento- Poniéndose de pie.- Pero usted es como un parasito.

-¿Excúseme? – Pregunta aturdida y confundida ante su cambio en su actitud y tono de voz. -¿Se le olvida con quien es que está hablando!?

-¿Usted acaso tuvo a Katsumi para mantener un vinculo con su padre y así poder cobrarle manutención? Hábleme con la verdad pues no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

-¡Señor: Me siento muy insultada!

-Usted insultó a su hija: Por años vivió de ella y le drenó todos los recursos incluso de confianza en si misma posibles para que ella viviera como la gente decente. Es una muchacha de unas virtudes y purezas dignas de cualquier mujer de alto calibre de nuestra sociedad. Sin embargo las circunstancias por las cuales pasó fueron terribles.

-¡Escapó de casa! No es mi culpa que decidiera vivir como una animal en aquél hospicio en vez de vivir con su madre- Reclama la mujer alarmada. –Su deber como hija…

-Como vivía hasta que se casó conmigo no es de interés. Nunca denigraré su actitud. Al contrario la admiro.- Sonríe un instante para volverse mas serio al decir. - Su deber como madre, fue garantizar un hogar seguro y salvo. ¿Cree que no estoy al tanto de los acuerdos financieros que hizo con su hija de por medio? – Pregunta Eriol con un acento muy educado pero las palabras eran tan hirientes como el filo más cortante de cualquier espada. – Usted trató en varias ocasiones de casarla con hombres que aseguraran su bienestar económico. De prácticamente venderla.- dice con desprecio. -Cuando ella escapa y entra en contacto con su hermano, usted sonsaca al muchacho y la sigue para que ella la siga manteniendo, haciéndole culpable de todo lo que le pasaba a usted.

-Era mi única hija. Hacía lo que creía correcto.

-Sabemos que no es su única hija pero si un tanto débil de decirle que no.

La mujer crispó su mirada. Eriol la estudió detenidamente y viceversa. –Cree que piensa de mí lo peor. Pero ¡Mírese! Usted es rico. Siempre ha sido rico. Y ahora tiene del brazo y en su cama a una mujer joven y atractiva: Niégueme en estos instantes que quien ha salido beneficiado de toda esta situación y de la vida que le di a mi hija, ha sido usted.

-No se adjudique en su persona las consecuencias de los giros del destino. – Habla Eriol mirándole con recelo. –Si nos hemos conocido ha sido gracias a los designios de la vida. No de la existencia que usted le ha impuesto a ella y sus decisiones.

-Aun así queda el hecho que le di la vida señor. Ella tiene una deuda conmigo.

Eriol le estudia con detenimiento. Daba gracias a Dios que su esposa no era para nada como aquella mujer. -¿Usted acaso no trabaja?

-¡Por favor! – Dice poniéndose de pie exasperada para mirarle con indignación.- Nunca terminé el bachillerato. – Se escuchaba un poco arrepentida pero recupera su tono de voz para añadir. –Me casé con el padre de Katsumi y fui ama de casa pero teníamos dinero. Más nada. Pero se equivoca si piensa que porque busqué mediante mi hija tener una mejor vida, que no la amo. ¿Cree que me gustaría desempeñarme como camarera o cocinera¡Para nada! Es demasiado trabajo y no estoy dispuesta a vivir incómoda, como usted comprenderá.

-.Vaya clase de cariño que sabe dar usted.

-¿Acaso me ha citado para ser cínico conmigo señor Hiragizawa?

-Nunca he sido conocido por ello y tengo el orgullo de expresarlo. – tomando un libro en sus manos y abriéndolo: la mujer nota como el libro era en verdad un libro de cheques y Eriol garabatea algo que ella no entiende en él. – Creo que esto será suficiente… por el momento- -Desprendiendo el cheque del libro y extendiéndoselo a la mujer. Una vez ella lo toma en sus manos el hombre no lo suelta y declara- Cuando se establezca en algún lugar, llame a mi secretaria para poder actualizar su dirección. Cada cierto tiempo le mandaré algún dinero… contando con su discreción en el hecho que mi esposa no debe de enterarse.

La mujer asiente y su mirada se dilata sorprendida en el monto. Sonríe con satisfacción mientras guarda el papel en su bolso para decir.- Fuera de todo esto, me alegra que mi hija se haya encontrado con usted Hiragizawa. Parece ser un buen hombre.

Eriol frunce su ceño para añadirle con seriedad y firmeza- Lo sería igual sino tuviera tanto dinero. Si fuera un humilde trabajador: eso no cambiaría mis sentimientos por su hija. La amo con todo mí ser y ella me ama igualmente. Agradecería que no le comentara esto: no quisiera que pensara mal de mi persona… o le rompiera el corazón el saber que clase de madre en verdad tiene. Aunque ya tiene sus sospechas.

-Katsumi fue criada correctamente. Al final se casó con usted.

-Se equivoca Señora: Precisamente por mi condición y por su pasado, su hija no me miraba. – Le corrige añadiendo.- Le agradecería que al menos llamase para su cumpleaños: ella lo esperará con ansias.

-Por lo que me ha dado señor podría incluso mandar un obsequio o tarjeta para las navidades.

-No por favor- Alzando su mano- Eso le haría sospechar. Después de todo usted no es tan cariñosa.

La mujer sonríe y dice extendiendo su mano.- En efecto. Un gusto conocerle Hiragizawa. Y de hacer negocios con usted.

La mujer se retiró en silencio y una vez cerró la puerta detrás de si, Eriol respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Jugaba dándole vueltas a su sortija matrimonial pensando en la vida desdichada que su esposa alguna vez tuvo.

_"No dudo que su forma de ser, lo sacara de su padre. Él no parece ser mal hombre dado a que Katsumi tiene la misma candidez o parecida a Tomoyo"_ Piensa detenidamente sorprendiéndose que una persona podría gustarle menos como aquella mujer.

-Definitivamente cuando llegue a casa voy a estrecharla en mis brazos y no me cansaré de decirle que la adoro como es. – Murmura pensando en la joven. –Y no me importa más nada…

----------

Sakura y Katsumi terminaban de despachar al último cliente cuando el alto Kinomoto y su hijo hicieron acto de presencia en la joyería. Sakura corrió a abrazar a su sobrino y a cubrirlo de besos para luego reprenderle su ausencia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ay Tía Sakura. Estoy bien… ya puedes dejar de besarme- Murmuraba el jovencito tratando que le soltase. - ¡Estoy bien! No tienes que llenarme de tanto beso…

-Nos mortificaste a todos. ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste?

-Si, si. Papá me dijo que estaré castigado hasta los treinta. – Haciendo un puchero y observando con desconfianza a su progenitor.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Algo. Papá no quiso detenerse en las paradas. –Revela encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos Shinji. Vayamos a comer algo al cafetín de por aquí.- Invita la señora Hiragizawa al notar la mirada de Sakura a su hermano.

-Si claro. Oye Katsumi ¿Me contarías de que viste en tu viaje? – yéndose de la mano de la jovencita. –Tía Sakura dice que te fuiste al extranjero.

Ya con el niño fuera del establecimiento Sakura interroga. - ¿Y bien¿Cómo te fue¿Le pediste perdón?

-No iba a pedirle perdón. Fui por mi hijo, Sakura.

-¡Ay no! Te comportaste como un cabezota Touya…

-Dame un poco de crédito.- Dice su hermano molesto ante su comentario. Hace una pausa larga y tendida para decir.,- Hice lo que pude.

-¿Y?

.-Simplemente que no fue suficiente. –Mirando el vidrio del exhibidor agrega.- Le hice lo que una vez Kaho hizo conmigo. – Añadiéndole explicación - No escuché razones cuándo trató de explicármelas ni los porqués tampoco. Y ahora… bueno, no creo que pueda esperar su perdón.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes?

Touya no le respondió. Se incorpora y declara- Voy a donde Yue a comer algo.

-.Vamos Touya. Te invito a comer en el cafetín. Almuerza con Katsumi y conmigo.

-No. –Se niega- Pero, gracias…

Tardó una media hora en llegar adonde Yue. Cuando llega lo busca con la mirada en el exterior y no lo ve. Nota que hay varios vehículos y parecen almorzar allí. Entra y observa en la multitud que se encontraba allí para divisar al hombre de mirada gélida sentado con una mujer que él desconocía.

La mujer era algo mayor pero su complexión era elegante. Tal vez llegaba a los cuarenta años o más. Vestida con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta, tomaba un trago de escocés con hielo y sonrió sutilmente cuando Touya llegó hasta la mesa que compartía con Yue.

-¿Interrumpo?- Pregunta a su amigo.

-No, para nada. – Habla Yue.- Touya Kinomoto: ella es Taimachini. Una amiga que pasa por el pueblo.- Explica.- él es mi amigo, Touya Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto- se presenta Touya serio como siempre. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo notando que guapo era.

-Igualmente. Será mejor que me vaya…- poniéndose de pie e igual Yue.- En fin no podía marcharme sin despedirme y me alegra en verdad que las cosas hayan salido bien con aquella muchacha.- En un acto sorpresivo para Touya, la mujer abrazó a Yue y marcó un beso significativo casi en los labios donde quedó un rastro de labial. Dirigiéndose a Touya añade.- Gusto en conocerle…- Finalmente marchándose ante la mirada de ambos hombres y de otros más del bar.

-"¿Amiga" tuya? – Finalmente preguntó Touya, invitado a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba la mujer en la mesa.

-Algo parecido- Responde estoicamente.

-¿Algo parecido? Yue, contigo no hay nada parecido.- Extendiéndole una servilleta de papel e indicándole el labial. –Esa fue una despedida muy…

-¿Intima?

-Exacto.

Yue guarda silencio unos instantes y mira con intensidad a sus ojos.- No estoy engañando a Seika.

-Jamás lo creería así. No te gustan los chismes. Y tampoco te puedo ver como alguien desleal.

Yue guardó silencio y negó con su rostro.- Nos… nos conocimos un tiempo atrás. Antes de la muerte de Monohui. –Sorprendiendo a Touya.- Tuvimos algo.

-¿Algo? – Enarcando una ceja. Yue mantuvo su estoico silencio y Touya le dice.- Es mayor.

-No tanto.- Le replica.- En fin, ha tenido problemas. No se lleva bien con sus hijos. Es divorciada. – Negando con su cabeza añade- Fue algo del momento. De aquel entonces.

Touya silba sorprendido pero sutilmente.- Aunque escuchaba rumores es la primera vez que compartes algo así conmigo. – Atrayendo su mirada- Es decir, Yukito y yo escuchábamos rumores pero jamás nos ratificabas nada.

-Lo hago ahora porque estoy involucrado con Seika y tú lo sabes. Todos lo saben a estas alturas…

-Claro la aventura de Navidad. Los de la comisaría lo regaron por todo el pueblo.

Yue le mira como sino le afectara su comentario. Y en cierta forma es así: no le importaba mientras respetaran quien era en verdad él y que por supuesto que se sabía que si estaba hablándose su relación con Seika era porque esta relación iba en serio.

-Seika sabe de ella.

-¿Cómo dices?

-En aquella época… nos vio juntos. – Touya muestra su sorpresa. – En fin… ¿Cómo te fue con Tomoyo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sakura se lo comentó a Matsi. Matsi se lo dijo a Yukito delante de mi.-No dándole importancia. Y así Touya comenzó a relatarle los eventos de su viaje a la ciudad en pos de Shinji.

----------

Eriol regresa sumamente cansado aquella noche. Observa a su alrededor notando su ama de llaves colocando la cena en el comedor- Bienvenido señor.

-¿Y mi esposa?

-Aquí estoy.- Declara saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto y venía con una cacerola transparente. Eriol sonríe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunta mientras es auxiliada por la ama de llaves para colocar la cacerola en la mesa.

-Estaba cocinando...o eso intenté… -Dice con cierto bochorno. Eriol notó un puré de patatas algo grumoso y unos vegetales algo sobrecocidos. – Pero no puedo simplemente aprender de la noche a la mañana.

Eriol felicita su intento. De todas maneras antes de casarse, ella cocinaba pero cosas sencillas y para ella sola. Otras veces solo compraba la comida congelada y la descongelaba o comía fuera de casa.

-Todo se ve delicioso- Besándole con ternura y ambos sentándose en la mesa. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien. Shinji y Kinomoto regresaron a la ciudad- Eriol levanta su mirada interesado y Katsumi añade.-No. Tomoyo no vino con ellos.

-Es una lástima. Hacen muy bonita pareja. –Moviendo su cuello con cierta tensión mientras el ama de llaves sirve la cena.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me duele el cuello. Un día pesado supongo…

Ella asiente en silencio y se pone de pie dejando la servilleta a un lado. El ama de llaves se retira dejándolos solos en el comedor y Eriol siente como unas delicadas manos comienzan a masajear su cuello por lo que lentamente comienza a relajarse ante el frote.

-¿Mejor? – susurra cerca de su oído.

Eriol asiente en silencio atontado por el masaje de la joven. – Creo que trabajé demasiado hoy.- Mintiendo un instante. En realidad lo que le tensó fue la reunión con la madre de Katsumi; pero esto no se lo revelaría a ella.

-Debes tratar de llevar las cosas con calma- murmura ella con dulzura – acabamos de regresar de las vacaciones: no puedes pretender tomar el peso de toda la empresa sobre tus hombros.

-Estoy muy consentido gracias a las fantásticas vacaciones que pasamos. –Admite Eriol y Katsumi sonríe.- Y contigo. Siempre tratas de consentirme. Siento que debe de ser al revés.

-¿De que hablas? – Dice ella continuando su masaje en el cuello masculino y bajando a sus hombros. – Siempre me consientes… me siento una consentida por todas las consideraciones que has tenido conmigo. A veces me siento mal porque no se que obsequios darte o que conseguirte: A ti que lo tienes todo… – Eriol le toma las manos y la voltea hacía él para sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿De que hablas? Si eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Te amo y cuando tienes estos detalles conmigo, es todo lo que necesito de ti.

-Eriol…- murmura sonrojada antes de que los labios hicieran contacto. Ya después de un par de minutos de besos y notable deseo ella murmura contra de sus labios.- Tenemos que cenar…

-Tengo hambre… pero no de comida…- Sonrojándole hasta los talones. Ella se puso de pie, nerviosa y abochornada para ocasionarle una sonrisa de satisfacción al hombre. -Eres tan divertida a veces… cuando actúas tan sumisa y yo se que es todo lo contrario.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas¿Que pasaría si te escuchara el ama de llaves? – Replica ahogándose de la vergüenza y tratando de servir la cena pero sus manos tiemblan.

-Que nos comportamos como una pareja de recién casados…

Ella dice aun sonrojada y no mirándole a los ojos.- Creo que tengo que inscribirme en unos cursos de lecciones de cocina.

-¿Ah si? Pues no creo que sea necesario. Guíate del ama de llaves. Sabe cocinar muy bien…

-Por eso dejé que ella preparase la ternera… -Señalando con una cabezadita la carne preparada.

Eriol atrapa la mano de ella entre las suyas y ella le observa a su rostro para escucharle decir.- Te amo preciosa…

-Yo también Eriol…- susurra.

-Tengo que salir unos días a la ciudad… ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?

-No. Se. Sakura necesita ayuda en la joyería.

-Tiene una nueva dependienta. Puede defenderse sola unos cuantos días. ¿Qué dices? Además así podremos hacer algo divertido con el departamento que tengo en la Ciudad.

Katsumi lo observa con adoración. Desde que se casaron no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Eriol. Este se preocupaba mucho por ella. Sonríe tenuemente para declara- Hablaré con Sakura. Si se siente apta para quedarse a solas con Atamari, iré contigo…

Eriol besó su mano en agradecimiento y un tenue beso entre ambos dio paso a la cena.

----------

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde la visita de Touya a la ciudad. Shinji se marchó con él pero con la promesa departe de Touya que Tomoyo podía llamarlo y viceversa cuando quisieran.

Para Touya era muy duro ver a sus amigos compartir con sus seres queridos. Todos andaban más que románticos incluso después de san Valentín. La sorpresa de Shaoran Li de no tomar el cargo que le ofrecían en la ciudad pero si el trabajo de detective de la comarca llenó de cierta apatía a Touya. Más cuando tomó la casa del abuelo como residencia temporal gracias a Katsumi Hiragizawa y a Yukito quienes con la autoridad de Tomoyo le rentaron la casa al detective.

Tenía que admitir que Shaoran Li hacía feliz a su hermana. Tenía que tomar en consideración que Sakura ya no era una niña. Había sacrificado siete años de su vida en ayudarle con la crianza de Shinji y ahora era momento de que ella reiniciara su propia vida.

Y teniendo a Shaoran Li cerca le permitiría de cuando en cuanto, aparecerse por la casa en momentos mientras Sakura estuviera soltera de evitar cualquier cosa indebida entre el par. También había tomado la precaución de colocar fotos de Sakura en los moteles de la zona y hacerse amigo de todos los administradores y dueños.

Así que él tenía parcialmente el control de la relación entre ellos.

Touya por su parte, entre el seguimiento de su hermana y del supuesto novio y además la participación con sus amigos de actividades los fines de semana, buscaba con ello no pensar en Tomoyo. Pero era casi inútil y así lo notaban esos a su alrededor.

Aquel viernes entra en la taberna de Yue buscando al sujeto y le informan quienes están recibiendo los pedidos de comida y bebida, que está en el departamento. Sube las escaleras y toca. Yue abre la puerta y Touya al ingresar nota un bulto en uno de los sillones.- ¿Vamos de viaje? Te venía a invitar que nos vayamos de pesca.- Ingresando tras su amigo. – Sakura cuida de Shinji y nos vamos río arriba. Será divertido.

-Touya…- declara Yue con lentitud y una ceja enarcada- En las últimas tres semanas has dejado a tu hijo con Sakura. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensarás dejarla de niñera los fines de semana para que no se vea con Shaoran Li?

Maldijo por dentro que Yue le conociera tan bien como lo demostraba en aquellos instantes. Se sentó en el sofá y declara- No les impido que se vean. Lo que si les impido es que se vean a solas. Ese pervertido podría aprovecharse de ella…

Yue alzó una ceja y declara con tranquilidad.- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez es Sakura quien se aprovecha de él?

-¡Mi Hermana no es una libertina Yue! Tú más que nadie lo sabes…

-Sin embargo es una joven enamorada. Y ese sujeto parece mas que encaprichado con ella y lo sabes. Lo que haga con él ya es asunto suyo…

-¡Ella no piensa así!

-Las chicas piensan así Touya. Tal pareciera que nunca tuviste novia. Y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás.

Touya se sentó delante de él y refunfuñó: Desde que Yue tenía un noviazgo con la hija del alcalde se había vuelto una Biblia acerca de las relaciones de pareja y las chicas. -¿Qué me dices entonces del viaje?

-Lo siento amigo. Voy a ver a Seika este fin de semana que ya terminó unos exámenes - dice no mirándole. – ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Yukito?

-Yukito celebra su aniversario de bodas este fin de semana.

-¡Ah¿Qué tal Hiragizawa entonces? Pensé que ustedes se llevaban mejor.

-Hiragizawa ahora mismo está que pasa demasiado tiempo con Katsumi. Supe por Sakura que estuvo toda la semana en viaje de negocios – Negando con su cabeza y Yue comprendió- En fin, no me parece que invitarlo este fin de semana sea buena idea.

-¿Y…Shaoran Li? – Pregunta y ganó una mirada llena de odio departe de su amigo.- Ya entendí…- Levantando sus manos en rendición. Tomando el bulto y su abrigo declara. - ¿Me acompañas abajo?

-Si claro.- Afirma cerrando la puerta y descendiendo las escaleras procura ayudarle con el bulto. Llegando al vehiculo de Yue le dice.- Oye… -Deteniéndole.- ¿Cómo puedes con esta relación? Es decir a distancia…

-Es el convenio al cual llegamos. –Habla Yue sonando indiferente pero Touya palpaba cierta aptitud de orgullo en sus palabras.- Ella terminará la universidad y seremos novios en el transcurso.

-¿Qué pasará si llega a terminarla y aun son novios?

-Pienso llevar la relación a la siguiente etapa.

Touya abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Casarte¿Con Seika¿En serio¿Matrimonio, Yue Tsukishiro? – Diciendo esto ultimo con cierta burla.

-Nunca me consideré apto para ella. Soy mayor que ella… he cometido errores. Pero con ella me siento… completo. – Insiste Yue igual de sorprendido de estar pensando en ella de aquella manera.- Lo mejor es que tampoco me lo exige. Simplemente quiere que seamos novios. Además… - Haciendo una pausa para sonreír delicadamente por un segundo.- Siento que ella jamás me romperá el corazón.

----------

_"Jamás me romperá el corazón" _esas palabras acompañaron a Touya todo el día siguiente mientras le daba mantenimiento al bote y Shinji cortaba el césped delante de la casa de ellos. Sakura había salido temprano de compras al pueblo y aun no regresaba.

A media mañana Sakura regresó en el vehiculo de Tomoyo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la parte trasera de la casa con un diario en las manos. - ¡Hermano! No me lo vas a creer… - Dice con total estupor.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura¿Se acabó la venta de tu avena favorita?

-¡Hermano¡Esto es serio! Ni debería venir a decírtelo… debí terminar de tomarme todo mi tiempo y ya… pero como se trataba de Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? – Ahí haciéndole caso.

-Tomoyo. ¡Ha salido una nota de prensa de ella y es… mortal!

Touya se incorporó sin camisa. Y tomó el diario en sus manos. Releyó la noticia que Sakura quería que leyera y con sus miradas se dijeron todo. Se apresuró a entrar en la casa y Shinji fue al patio al ver como su tía se había precipitado al mismo. - ¿Qué pasa? Papá casi me ha tumbado en el pasillo…

Sakura sonrió y mostró el diario a Shinji. Las líneas _de "S. Monohui se retira de los escenarios" _Captó su atención. Mientras sakura iba a la casa, Shinji se sentó en el suelo a leer el reportaje.

_"Sakura Monohui o su nombre verdadero Tomoyo Daidouji, se retira de los escenarios. A pesar que su nuevo disco está casi terminado y la anticipación departe del público es enorme, la joven ha anunciado el día de ayer por medio de su agente que piensa retirarse de los medios. –La joven se encuentra ahora mismo dándole culminación a su nuevo disco con la banda. – Sakura Monohui (Tomoyo D.), Ya ha decidido tomar un descanso y pretende visitar a unos parientes. Ahora mismo su sencillo "¿Cómo vivir sin ti?" ocupa la posición numero dos de las canciones mas escuchadas en la ultima semana. Los demás miembros de la banda apoyan totalmente a su vocalista y Tamechi ha informado que aunque la grabación del disco ha finalizado, pretenden grabar tres videos para promocionar el nuevo disco" _

_"En un movimiento audaz y sin precedentes en el pasado, nuestra vocalista se compromete a seguir componiendo y por supuesto grabaremos mas discos pero no ofreceremos tantos conciertos o giras como en el pasado, sin embargo, tampoco estaremos ofreciendo conciertos fuera del país. Pretendemos de aquí en adelante sacar los discos pero de manera limitada y seguir con nuestras familias. Hemos descuidado mucho nuestros hogares y Sakura se siente ya que ha cumplido a plenitud con esta etapa de su vida por lo que procura, tomar un largo tiempo de descanso; mientras grabaremos los tres videos y luego nos tomaremos un apropiado respiro". _

-Tomoyo…- Dice Shinji emocionado luego de leer unos minutos la noticia. Entra a la casa y nota que su padre marca un número una y otra vez y no consigue comunicarse.

-Sigue ocupado.

-Sigue intentándolo hermano. – Insiste Sakura apresurada.- Es que los medios deben de estar queriendo una entrevista de ella.

-Tal vez seria mejor que fuera allá. – Dice su hermano nervioso. Sakura reía con ganas. ¿Acaso Touya estaba perturbado?

-No. Seguro que está evitando recibir a alguien. No te dejarán pasar de su recepción.

-O seguro está escondiéndose en casa de Tamechi.- Asegura el chiquillo atrayendo sus miradas. Encogiéndose de hombros añade- Tomoyo me contó cuando la visité que cuando está escondiéndose de los reporteros sale con Tamechi y su familia a una casa que tienen en el campo.

-¡Sigue ocupado! – Gruñe Touya.

.-¿Crees que ella se retiró para venir aquí Tía Sakura? – Pregunta Shinji con inocencia.

-.Honestamente no lo se pequeño – Afirma Sakura con honestidad. –Ella no me dijo nada de que se retiraría.

-Tal vez le dijo algo a Katsumi.

-Si, tal vez. – Declara ella distraídamente.

-------------

Unos toques a la puerta hacen que el sujeto de mirada café salga de la cocina. Se limpia las manos pues preparaba en aquellos momentos una cena para Sakura y también unos tallarines para Shinji: conociendo a Touya, este enviaría a su hijo con Sakura para arruinarle la cita pero poco le importaba.

Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Touya que sus intenciones eran serias con Sakura. Una vez llegando a la puerta y abrirla se sorprendió al igual que el visitante de verlo allí. - ¿Tu?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vivo aquí… - Haciéndose a un lado para que su visitante pasara.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Lo siento. Es que…- no recordaba que te arrendamos la casa. Casi no se bueno, no importa.- Sonrojándose. Shaoran no dice mas nada y aun sorprendido por su presencia le indica que pase.

La joven ingresa dejando una maleta a un lado.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Sakura tiene tu coche.

-Lo se. Me costó trabajo pero conseguí a alguien para que me diera un aventón. ¿Desde cuando vives aquí?

-Un par de meses ahora. ¿Katsumi no te lo contó¿O Tsukishiro¿Sakura?

-No he podido comunicarme con nadie últimamente. He estado muy ocupada. Creo que Yue mando unos documentos sobre la casa. los firme pero no sabia en verdad que te la alquilarían a ti.

-¿Nadie sabe que estás aquí?

-Eso creo… aunque salió un reportaje. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- En verdad no es muy seguro.

Shaoran la nota nerviosa y pregunta.- ¿Estás bien? – ella no admite y niega nada. El insiste.- ¿Acaso ha pasado algo con tu tío?

-No, no. No he sabido de él en mucho tiempo. Desde antes de salir de aquí. En verdad, me encuentro que está muy tranquilo.

-Si sabe lo que le conviene se mantendrá alejado- Dice Shaoran sin darle mas detalles. -¿Qué pasa?

Tomoyo suspira y le informa la decisión que tomó y añade.- Estos meses he estado lejos de aquí y lejos de todo para darme cuenta que esto es lo que yo verdaderamente quiero. Me gusta cantar pero no es toda mi vida.

-Entiendo. Y que Touya fuera a pedirte perdón ¿Influenció, verdad?

-Tal vez. Sigo profundamente enamorada de él. Y adoro a su hijo. –Shaoran se puso de pie y fue hasta el teléfono.- ¿Qué haces?

-Dándote un tiempo…- Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Sakura? Soy yo… ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Tengo algo que informarte. Si, trae a Shinji contigo… ¿En serio? – Mirando a la amatista. – Vaya… pues déjalo. Un poco de tortura no le irá mal… - Sonriendo. Cuelga la llamada e informa.- Touya está desesperado tratando de comunicarse a tu departamento. Ahora mismo está peleando con tu agente.

-¿En serio?

-Parece que no le encuentra la gracia en la definición correcta de "Confidencial" –Encogiéndose de hombros divertido. –Será mejor que salves de su tortura a tu pobre agente. – Dándole las llaves de su coche.- Y llévate mi auto.

-Creo que esperaré a Sakura ¿Ella está usando mi auto? – Shaoran asiente y Tomoyo sonríe esperanzada ante lo que Shaoran le informaba. –De ahí tomaré mi auto a la casa de Touya.

-------------

Touya ya se había hartado de llamar. Aunque seguía con el aparato en sus manos, había sido inútil convencer al representante de Tomoyo (una vez lograron dar con su nombre y luego solicitar su numero a información), que este le dijera donde estaba Tomoyo. Simplemente la información era confidencial no importaba si dijera que se trataba del mismo papa.

El hombre se mantenía pensativo ideando alguna manera de dar con ella.

Fue cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y nuevamente cerrarse. Escuchaba unos pasos aproximándose lentamente mientras el permanecía con la cabeza gacha sobre sus manos.

-¿Touya? – Escucha una voz vagamente familiar.

Levanta la mirada velozmente para recordar aquella silueta para siempre: allí estaba Tomoyo con los cabellos largos sueltos cayendo como cascada en su espalda. Vistiendo una sencilla camiseta de tejido a punto de color azul celeste y unos vaqueros ajustados.

Simplemente el aliento se fue de sus pulmones.

-Volviste…- solo supo decir el varón.

Ella asintió en silencio quedándose fija en su sitio. El varón se incorporó lentamente para aproximarse a ella y ella le declaró.- Después que te marchaste aquel día, solo podía pensar en lo que me dijiste. Simplemente no puedo hacer cambiar mi corazón… aunque y por mucho que lo intente, me siento desesperada sin ti Touya…

-Pequeña: yo me siento miserable. Jamás podré pedir perdón lo suficiente para enmendar todo lo que te lastimé. –Finalmente tocando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano para sentir la tibieza de la nívea piel. –Pero pretendo empezar temprano…

-No necesito que me des el perdón con palabras. –Reclama ella con lentitud mirándole con adoración. –Solo quiero que… -Interrumpiéndose al sentir los brazos masculinos ceñirle contra su cuerpo y sentir aquélla tibieza que por semanas anhelaba con locura.

-Quiero casarme contigo… si me aceptas…- Murmura Touya abrazado a ella y sintiéndose en aquel contacto el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

-De acuerdo…

-No queriendo nada de tu dinero…

-Ni yo del tuyo…

-¿Podremos ser felices Tomoyo?

Tomoyo observó su consternación en su mirada. Se sentía igual que él: Segura pero al mismo tiempo, indefensa al momento de entregarle su corazón a otro.-Eso depende…- Mirándole a los ojos.- Si aceptas todas mis facetas. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, pero también soy Sakura Monohui… Tienes que aceptar esto Touya. No puedo vivir sin cantar pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti…

-Mi vida después que volviste a ella, ha sido difícil sin ti pequeña. Me siento dolorido cada día sin ti… quisiera que me dieras una ultima oportunidad por favor…

-¿Cómo se que en verdad piensas cambiar Touya?

-Me conoces mejor que nadie: sabes de lo que soy capaz. Mírame a los ojos y piensa dentro de ti si te estoy mintiendo. Sé quién eres. Creo que nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor de lo que nos conocemos a nosotros mismos… y se que no pienso rendirme… no cuando has llegado hasta aquí. Estas aquí porque me quieres dar otra oportunidad… ¿No es así?

-No. He venido aquí porque te amo… porque no puedo vivir sin ti… porque quiero ser tu esposa. Porque quiero ser madre de Shinji y todos los hijos que vengan después de él… en las buenas y en las malas… por siempre y para siempre…

Touya no escondió su deseo cuando buscó sus labios y los encontró: y juntos sellaron aquella oferta del mañana con un beso mientras ella respondía con todo su corazón a aquella proposición de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Iban a apostar el todo por el todo: y estaba dispuesta a ganar.

**EPILOGO **

_Si creen que las cosas fueron tan sencillas se equivocan. Mi padre le costó acostumbrarse que se había casado con alguien que era del medio: Muchos compañeros de la primaria se acercaban los primeros días para pedirle autógrafo a mi nueva madre y también desconocidos en el super o en el cine y cuando viajamos con ella a la ciudad para una filmación de su nuevo video. Tomoyo cantó por espacio de un año más o hasta que llegó mi nueva hermanita. Malgeniosa como papá y preciosa con unos ojos azules como mamá fue la alegría y el bullicio más grande experimentado en casa. Pero si papá era feliz, igual yo… _

_Tamechi el miembro de la banda, fue el padrino de la pequeña Nashikomi; su nombre era en honor a la mamá de Tomoyo y a mi abuela Nadeshiko. Para papá esta era la pequeña Shiko. Tres años después de eso y justo cuando yo cumplía once años, Tomoyo anunciaba que esperaba bebés otra vez. ¡Ahora dos varones! Papá estaba hinchado del orgullo. _

_Tía Sakura se casó con aquél Shaoran Li, quien en espacio de cuatro años, se volvió comisario. Aun viven en la casa del abuelito Monohui y son padres de dos terremotos: Una niña llamada Zora y un varoncillo llamado Koni. En lo personal es notable que adora a Tía Sakura pero aun mi papá no le simpatiza… demasiado. ¡Si habría que ver el escándalo que armó cuando supo que tía Sakura se fugó y se casaron en China! _

_Yukito Tsukishiro y Matsi tuvieron tres hijos más: uno detrás del otro en cuestión de cuatro a cinco años. Ya con cuatro decidieron lo que Mamá dice "cerrar fabrica". Ellos son muy felices y recientemente se mudaron a otro pueblo gracias a una oportunidad de Yukito y ganan mucho dinero. _

_Eriol y tía Katsumi en un principio de tres años a cuatro, no tuvieron hijos. Según escuché en algún momento parecía que no podrían tener hijos lo que puso muy triste a los dos y por supuesto a mis papás y todos los demás amigos. Entonces en un milagro, un día Katsumi anunció que finalmente esperaba: con cuarenta y dos años Eriol Hiragizawa se convirtió en el orgulloso padre de gemelos. ¡Tía Sakura siempre cuenta la gracia del asunto en que los genes para gemelos corre en la generación de mi Padre y tía Sakura!… pero Katsumi fue la gota que colmó el vaso al decir que tendría gemelos. _

_Eriol Hiragizawa la adora y sus hijos son la luz de sus ojos. Ha rejuvenecido aun más al convertirse en padre. ¡Habría que verlos en la barbacoa de verano o las fiestas de navidad que organizan! Él decidió vender parte de la franquicia de joyas Hiragizawa a su padre y otra parte a varios inversionistas con la condición que la empresa quedara intacta tal cual es. Solo se ocupa de la división que está en el pueblo. _

_Yo soy el orgulloso cabecilla de toda una nueva generación de primos y amigos. Los protejo cuando es necesario, y he ganado una fortuna sirviendo de niñera de tanto Hiragizawas, como los Tsukishiro y los Li. ¡Ah Casi me olvido¿Qué pasó con cierto sujeto algo serio y cierta chiquilla? _

_¿Ustedes que creen? Justo en el día de su graduación, le pidió que se casara con él. Yue dos años antes y durante los años de estudios de Seika tomó cursos universitarios de negocios y tiene su titulo. Seika le ayuda a administrar el bar y dos cafés más de la zona y son muy felices. Seika está esperando con alegría su segundo hijo. _

_Así que se imaginarán que para cuando cumpla dieciséis y con tantos chiquillos, conseguiré el inicial de un coche que deseo tener y papá me pondrá la diferencia. _

_¡Ah Si, por poco y se me olvida¿Se acuerdan de Nakuru Akizuki? Aquella mujer que perseguía a mi padre… bueno lo último que supe es que es una especie de princesa… o algo parecido. Estuvo aquí el último verano y por supuesto no la recordaba siendo tan sensual ¿O es que no pensaba como lo hago ahora? Bueno el árabe aquel está más que loco con ella tanto así que renunció a su derecho de segunda esposa o harem. Havid nos invitó el último verano a su casa en Oriente y cabe decir que fuimos tratados como reyes. Papá y Havid se llevaron muy bien e igual Eriol quien nos acompañó con tía Katsumi y los primos. _

_Así que podríamos decir por conclusión que se acabaron los escándalos en nuestras familias y apellidos. Simplemente somos personas normales y somos felices" _

_FIN _

_**Comentarios de la autora. ¡Yeiiii! Concluimos "Rodeados por el Escándalo" muchísimas gracias a aquellos que mostraron interés en la historia durante todo su trayecto. La verdad no estoy en planes de hacer alguna clase de epilogo o continuación ya que estoy trabajando a todo vapor en mi trabajo además de que estoy por reiniciar la revisión de Dos Vidas que tuve que detener por un tiempo mientras le daba avance a esta historia y concluía una original. **_

**_Para quienes no se dieron cuenta ¿Acaso encontraron alguna similitud entre el apellido de la madre de Katsumi y la misteriosa "Aventura" de Yue Tsukishiro¡Jajaja quienes si se dieron cuenta de la similitud los felicito por su perspicacia! la verdad son la misma mujer. ¡Yue tuvo - o trató- de tener una aventura con la madre de Katsumi! bueno ya vieron que el hecho que Touya nunca la conoció y tampoco quienes asistieron a la boda de los Hiragizawa pudieron notar también que nadie de los involucrados llegaron a verla. Asi que pudo pasar desapercibida entre los demás invitados y Yue jamás la vio en la boda... ¡Eso habría sido desastroso! _**

_**En verdad agradezco todos sus comentarios, sus felicitaciones y espero que estén complacidos con el final que presento aquí. Para aquellos que quieran leer otra historia, les recomiendo "Alguien a Mi medida" que está iniciada aquí y por Deuz Amis. **_

_**Un beso a todos**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**¡Hasta una próxima! **_

_**Crys. **_


End file.
